Flawless
by mattlukejess
Summary: Two lonely people come together, both lost at one point in their lives. She's an erotic photo model, proving to herself she is worthy. He is master of his universe, looking, wanting something more. Together they will be inseparable. HEA. No Cheating. *In the process of being edited*
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story. Despite reading fan-fiction for many years, I have never plucked up the courage to post my own story before, so I hope you like it. There will be no cheating, hard limit for me and will always be a happy ever after.

This is UN-betered so in case I still miss any mistakes, they are all mine.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Christian belongs to E L James as well as the rest of the fifty universe, I just want to play in it.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

Evening had descended on Seattle as lights flickered on all over the city.

He stood at the window of his office, watching people rushing home or going out for the evening. Living their lives, unlike him.

Christian Grey was Seattle's most eligible bachelor and a billionaire at the age of twenty-seven. He had achieved more than most people could comprehend but what was the point when he had no one to share it with.

His days seemed to blend into one another recently like he was going through the motions. He was waiting, for what he didn't know. It's amazing how you could be standing in a crowded room but still feel lonely.

"Andrea go home please, you're starting to make me feel guilty," I said, pressing the intercom.

I heard a chuckle come back through "Yes Mr Grey, goodnight"

Going through last minute emails, I remembered the email Franco had sent me earlier in the day to let me know about the recent photos he had taken.

Franco was my manager at Flesh. A BDSM club that is situated above the nightclub I owned called Mile High. They were both doing well and were very successful. Not many people who attended Mile High knew there was a whole other world above their heads.

Deciding to go to Flesh instead of calling Franco, I told Taylor to get the car.

….

The queue stretched around the block, people waiting to get into Mile High as we passed by on the way to the club.

Flesh was an exclusive club, the list for new member's being very long. You couldn't just walk in off the street, you had to be recommended by a current member and all potentials had to attend an open night first once they had been approved by management.

"Sir" Taylor said, informing me that we had arrived.

"Thank you, Taylor. I will call you when I'm ready to leave".

Getting out, I walked to the member's entrance, around the corner from where the queue of people were making their way into the nightclub.

"Good evening Mr Grey" Tim, the doorman said.

"Good evening Tim" I replied.

Walking up the grand staircase and into the main reception area, I was greeted by Franco.

"Mr Grey, I wasn't expecting you tonight. I thought you would just email me back"

"I like to keep you on your toes. How's everything going" I asked?

"Very well. Business is picking up all the time. The private rooms are full most nights".

I knew he was telling the truth. I might have Franco running Flesh, but I still liked to know what is going on and keep on top of the books.

"I have a friend of mine here at the moment. I will just let her know I will be busy for a few minutes, and I will show you the photos I have printed so far."

"Take your time. I'm not in a rush" I told him.

He nodded his head, before walking back over to the bar.

He stopped at the side of a brunette, speaking in her ear. When he pulled away from her, she looked up at him and smiled.

My breath faulted as her laughter reached my ears. Her smile rendering me speechless as I tried to remember if I had seen her before. I would've known if I had. Her beautiful smile would be one I would never forget.

Franco was walking back over to me, but I couldn't concentrate on him. I couldn't take my eyes off the woman he had left behind.

"Who is she" I burst out as soon as Franco was back.

He appeared shocked at my outburst and told me she was a friend he had met at a photography show last year. I needed more information than that, but he offered none.

I followed Franco back to the office where he quickly passed me some of the photos he had developed.

"These photos are exquisite," I told him.

Something about these photos, about this girl that he worked with, always turned me on.

"Flawless is exquisite. She's a rare find" he told me, as I nodded, agreeing with him. "These might be the last photo's I take of her, as she doesn't want to be doing this forever."

That news saddened me. The photos Franco took of Flawless decorated the walls of many playrooms, including mine.

They were photos I had looked at, in great detail since he had started working with her.

The curve of her spine, her beautiful breasts, her amazing ass. I was getting hard just thinking about her. Never her pussy though. It was always just out of shot, just to tease you, so near yet so far.

Franco has never told anyone including me who she was, no matter how many times he's asked. He said he will never betray her trust and I respected him for that.

"Your friend, that you brought here tonight, are you together?"

"No Mr Grey, she's just my friend" he smiled.

"Introduce us, please. I would like to meet her" I told him.

I watched his face fall, his words stuttering as he tried to come up with a reason for us not to meet.

"Sir, Ana isn't a potential submissive. I asked her here because she was interested in where the pictures I take are displayed. She's too mischievous and playful to be a sub."

"Introduce us, please," I said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, Mr Grey" he sighed.

…..

Thank you for reading.

Future chapters will hopefully be longer as I'm trying to find my way, writing and posting at the moment


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning: I wasn't sure whether I needed to put a trigger warning for this chapter as there is emotional abuse and the aftermath of that, but I would rather post this warning and it not be needed than not at all.**

 **Happy reading**

APOV

Being nervous shouldn't be something that bothers me, but for some reason, today butterflies would not leave my stomach.

Having photos taken of your naked body by a man you didn't know well, now that is what should bring on the nerves, but it never had.

Franco had always made me feel at ease, always kind and gentle giving encouragement.

He spoke with an Italian accent, but I think that was just to impress the ladies. He was probably about as Italian as I am.

We had met at his photography show in Portland last year, I had seen the show advertised in the local press and some of the students on campus were talking about it, being immature and giggling over the subject matter.

There had been some controversy about it at first as the photos were erotic art, but this was the 21st century, times have changed.

I was very intrigued by some of the photos that were on display, and he had come over and introduced himself.

We had talked for a while, he inquired whether it was something I would ever be interested in doing, to say I was stunned was an understatement.

He had given me his card and told me to call him if I was interested, before excusing himself to greet his other guests.

I had spent a little bit longer walking around, viewing the other photos on display.

I only saw him once more that night, He was talking to a tall copper-haired man who had his back to me.

Franco spotted me, he smiled and winked at me as I got my coat, I waved and left to go home.

I had spent a long time that night, tossing and turning deciding what I wanted to do.

Calling the next day was one of the best things I had ever done, it bought me a peace and freedom that I had never hoped to feel before.

It was never about the money. Yes, it came in handy to pay my student loans, it was about proving to myself I was beautiful no matter how many times he had said I was ugly.

My mother had always put herself first, jumping from relationship to relationship, and I was dragged along behind her, no matter how many times I asked to stay with Ray, my stepfather.

With him, I had the stability I had always wanted and felt safe and settled for a while until my mum decided that I had to go back and live with her again.

She married husband number 3 when I was 14.

I never felt comfortable there, especially when it was just the two of us in the house.

Eyes always watching me, staring, leering watching my every move.

I tried to ignore him and stay in my room, and it worked for a while until the insults came.

Little comments every time I ate anything, calling me fat and ugly, that it got to a point where I was too scared to eat and was losing weight, too fast.

Standing over me, threats and intimidation came next.

I told mum, she listened to him, not so much a surprise but when has she ever put me first.

It all came to a head when I had passed out in school.

I hadn't eaten anything at all the day before, he was home sitting on the couch as usual barking orders, mum nowhere to be found.

He told me I had eaten too much, and I could do with a day without pigging out as he called it.

I had eaten an apple and a yoghurt, and he called that pigging out, I was so tired.

Waking up in the hospital with my dad there was the best thing I had ever seen, he asked me why I was starving myself. I told him it wasn't my intention, but I was too scared to eat.

That night I told my dad everything that had been going on.

I don't think I have ever seen my dad that angry before, he called my mum to ask why she wasn't at the hospital with me and she said she was too busy.

Dad called the police that night while I was sleeping, my mum and Steven were taken into custody and charged with neglect, that was the last I had heard of them, hopefully, it stays that way.

Looking up from my notes, my final exam tomorrow I heard my room-mate Kate call me.

"Ana, are you coming out for drinks with us"

Kate was a good friend even though she was a bit lazy and a slob sometimes, I sometimes wondered why she was here.

She had a job set up already, she didn't pay for anything mummy and daddy did.

It would've been nice to be able to walk into a shop and pick up and buy anything you wanted, but that was Kate's life, not mine.

I worked at the local hardware store and though the pay wasn't great I was proud of myself and everything I had achieved.

"Kate, I'm studying at the moment and then I'm going out later" I shouted back to her.

I looked up and saw her standing at my bedroom door, looking at me.

"Where are you going, hot date"

"Ah Kate and I thought you knew me so well" I laughed

"One day you're in for a surprise Ana, love will come up behind you and smack you on the ass when you least expect it"

"Really Kate, who's your hot date tonight then" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Say hello to Jose for me " I shouted after her and laughed.

I heard the door shut and looked at the time, the butterflies were back.

I needed to get ready as it would take time to get into Seattle.

Little black dress, you cannot go wrong. it's not like I'm going on a date, heels on, makeup done, I'm ready if only the butterflies would disappear.

I called a cab and gave them the address for the Mile-High club.

The sky was just turning to dusk when we arrived, I paid the cab and made my way towards the club.

Franco had given me instructions to go down the side of the Mile-High club and show the pass I had been given at the door.

"Good evening how can I help you," the doorman said and greeted me with a smile when I reached the entrance.

"Hello, I'm here to meet Franco," I told him, showing him the pass that Franco had given me.

"Welcome to Flesh Ma'am. If you go up the main staircase, you will come out into the reception area. There will be a receptionist on duty if you show her this pass she will get Mr DeLuca for you".

I thanked him for his help and was greeted by a grand staircase in front of me.

Taking my time so as not to trip in my heels I come out into a reception area. The area is all deep reds and gold.

I walked over to the reception desk and told the lady I was here to meet Franco, she smiled at me and went into an office to get him.

"Beautiful Anastasia" Franco greeted kissing my hand.

He made me laugh as he's not normally this flamboyant.

"Did you get your wristband" I shook my head.

He walked behind the reception desk and picked up a visitor's band and tied it around my wrist.

"There you go Anastasia, no getting away now" he teased.

From the reception area you could see many doors, Franco told me that most of them were to private rooms but there were theatres on the upper floors where scenes took place on the stage.

Franco took my hand and lead me over to the bar area where we both took a seat.

"How are your exams going" he enquired

"Very well thank you. I have my last exam tomorrow, I was studying when Kate came in

wanting me to go out drinking with her"

"That's not very responsible, doesn't she have an exam tomorrow" I nod

"I suppose you could say the same about me, out on a school night but that's Kate for you, don't get me wrong she's a great friend but I don't know where her priorities are sometimes"

We talked for a while before the bartender came over to get Franco's attention.

"Mr DeLuca" the bartender called.

"Yes Greta" he turned to talk to her.

"Mr Grey is here"

Franco looks over to me and excused himself for a minute as his boss had just

arrived.

"Greta, anything Miss Steele wants please get her, thank you"

"Ana I won't be too long," he said and walked back towards the entrance.

A few minutes later Franco walks back over to me to let me know he has to take Mr Grey back to his office and to order some food if I was hungry.

"Desert" I looked up to him smiling.

"You and your sweet tooth" he laughs walking away.

I picked up the menu, turning straight to the back page, I thought it was unusual serving food in a BDSM club but apparently, you can build up an appetite, so Greta informs me.

I will have to take her word for it.

Looking around the club, I can see my photos hanging on the walls.

It's fun to see people's reaction to them and they not know that the person they're looking at in great detail is sat in front of them.

It gives me a sense of pride to think, I did that.

The club had just started filling up, people in different stages of undress going into different rooms or going up the main staircase to the theatres on the upper floor.

"Are you looking to play tonight love?" said a voice behind me said.

"No thank you," I said turning around and coming face to face with a tall man with a very ugly sneer on his face.

"Come on love, I could show you a good time"

"Will you please leave me alone and go away, I'm not interested"

I got off the stool and walked over to an empty booth away from the bar, thankfully he didn't follow. I sat back in the booth hoping no one else would approach me.

I heard footsteps approaching, expecting to tell the creepy man to go away again when I saw it was Franco coming over to me.

Walking behind him I noticed a man who took my breath away.

He had a dark blue suit which looked almost black under the lighting, he had copper hair and a beautiful smile, copper hair it must be the man from the photography show.

I looked back to Franco and smiled.

" I thought you had gotten lost, Franco"

Laughing he introduced us.

"Ana I would like to introduce you to my boss and the owner of Flesh, Mr Christian Grey, Mr Grey this is my good friend Miss Anastasia Steele" he introduced us.

He takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Steele ".

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. They have given me the encouragement to write more as I was very nervous with this being my first story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything; any mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

Walking back into the club area, we go over towards the bar where Franco had left Ana, but she is not there any more.

"Greta where is Ana, I left her sitting here," Franco said looking around.

"She moved over to the first booth, one of the members took a liking to her and even though she has a visitor's wristband on he wouldn't leave her alone, Tim took him outside."

Looking over to the booths, we spot her trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and not be seen by other members, I follow Franco over and she looks up and smiles.

The closer we got to her the more beautiful she became, from the blush on her cheeks to the little freckles on the top of her nose. I wanted, no I needed to get to know this beauty.

"I thought you had gotten lost Franco" she replies making him laugh.

"Ana I would like to introduce you to my boss and the owner of Flesh Mr Christian Grey, Mr Grey this is my good friend Miss Anastasia Steele" he introduces us.

I reach over and take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it, her beautiful blush crawls over her skin. What I wouldn't give to see all of her blush. "A pleasure to meet you, Anastasia."

She smiles up at me, looking into my eyes and bites her lip, "A pleasure to meet you too."

Fuck, I would love to bite that lip.

"Did you have your dessert?" Franco asks her, breaking our eye contact.

"No" she giggles turning to him. "I was too busy fending off unwanted attention."

I will make sure I find out from Tim who the man was that was bothering her and revoke his membership.

I passed her over the menu that was beside me, so she could decide what she would like to eat, she smiled and thanked me.

"I would love some carrot cake please", she decided. I called Greta over and told her Anastasia's choice and for her to contact the kitchen right away and the cake to be brought straight up.

Sitting so close in the booth next to Anastasia was driving me crazy. I could feel every move she made, she smelled delicious, I wondered what she tastes like. Fuck Grey control yourself.

She talked about college and her having her final exam tomorrow, telling me she was looking forward to some sleep as working at the hardware store and studying night and day was exhausting.

"What are your plans after you graduate?" I asked Anastasia.

"I would love to do something with books and publishing, that would be my dream. I've always loved to read; my dad would call me Belle when I was younger because if I wasn't writing little stories I had my head in a book."

She looked up at me and saw me smiling.

"I apologise, I always get very animated when talking about books, they're something I have always loved."

"Don't apologise, it's lovely to see enthusiasm, you should come and visit my company and give my staff a jolt of it, they could do with it sometimes."

She giggled, and it was a beautiful sound.

"Your carrot cakes a-comin" Franco sang to her.

We turned towards Greta who was bringing the cake over.

"Here we go Mr Grey," she says in a breathy voice passing the cake to me knowing full well it's for Anastasia.

Both Anastasia and I roll our eyes at the same time and we both laugh as I placed the cake in front of her.

"What did I miss?" Franco enquires.

"Nothing" Ana and I say at the same time which sets us both off laughing.

"Oh my god, you're as bad as each other, I'm going to do my walk round to check everything is ok, Ana don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't," she says.

Watching Franco leave it was like he had taken the safety net with him and left me free falling next to this beautiful woman.

"Would you like some?" she says pointing to her cake.

"I don't want to pinch all your cake."

"Who says anything about all my cake, manners say I should share but it doesn't say how much, so I think I will let you have the corner there," she says pointing to a tiny bit.

I laugh and then lean over, take her fork and cut a large chunk of her cake.

"Hey, that's mine," she says laughing.

I take my bite of the cake on the fork and then hold it out in front of her lips to take the rest, to my surprise she takes it all and licking her lips.

I have been hard since the second my eyes set on her, now I'm solid.

She licked the remaining frosting off her fingers, seriously she's trying to kill me. I wanted to lean over, take her hand and lick her fingers myself. I couldn't though, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't want to come on too strong and scare her off.

It had been a while since I have had a submissive, it didn't seem to hold my interest like it once had and I was beginning to get bored. it was like same shit, different day. My last submissive Leila had wanted more, I didn't.

Don't get me wrong I did want more, one day just not with her. My grandfather Theo Trevelyan had once told me love will creep up on you when you least expect it, I hope he's right. The thought used to scare me, not any more. Maybe I have matured, ha I will have to get Elliot to fall in love if that is what will mature him.

I have a past, who doesn't. One that I'm not proud of, one I do not want to go back to at this moment in time. Flesh is the only thing I really have to do with BDSM at the moment, my playroom is still intact although it has not been opened in a long while unless you count my housekeeper who will go in and dust in there. I did think about selling Flesh at one point, but it's a good business and brings in a lot of money.

"What do you do for a living Christian well apart from Flesh," she asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I have my own company Grey Enterprises holding."

She looks up at me shocked.

"You're that, Christian Grey."

"What do you mean by that," I say getting offensive.

"I'm sorry Christian, I didn't mean it to come out like that. My room-mate Kate interviewed you for my school's student newspaper a few months ago, she told me about the questions she asked you when she got home. I was so shocked she was so intrusive, I'm surprised you didn't throw her out of your office."

"Kate Kavanagh is your room-mate " she nods.

Shit, this is bad. "Does she know you are here?"

"No, she knew I was coming out, but I didn't tell her where I was going" she looked worried.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave," she said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" the last thing I wanted her to do was leave.

"What is she normally like apart from being outspoken, offensive and rude," I asked, Miss Kavanagh was lucky I didn't have security escort her out.

"That sounds like Kate, she's like a bull in a china shop when she's on a mission to get answers" She laughs.

" Don't get me wrong, Kate is a good friend but is pretty self-absorbed sometimes. She will ask me where I'm going and before I can answer we will be back to talking about her again." she sighs

"It's easier just to shut my mouth, nod my head and let her get on with it."

"You shouldn't let her walk all over you Anastasia."

"Kate has always been given everything she wants, her parents spoiled her. I don't think she ever washed a dish until we moved in together, she had always had everything done for her and felt like a fish out of water. I helped her out with her laundry at the start, but she can be very untidy sometimes, she will leave things everywhere and expect me to clean up because I cannot stand live in a mess."

I was beginning to dislike this friend more and more by the second.

Ana worked to pay her way through college, she didn't ask for handouts and she still had great grades while her so-called friend sat around and watched.

I needed to change the subject and get off the topic of Miss Kavanagh.

"What do you think of the club then, Franco said you were not a submissive and that you met at the photography show."

"It's very warm, womb-like but I don't think I would like to see what goes on behind those doors," she said looking towards the corridor which housed the private rooms.

"Would you like a tour, not of the lower rooms they're for private scenes but there are scenes going on in the theatres above." I offered.

She looked down, nervously biting her lip as two submissive walked past with their heads down, scantily dressed as they proceeded to the upper floor. She looked at me through her eyelashes barely lifting her head and asked me what a tour would entail. She was too quiet, I didn't like it. Where had the bubbly enthusiastic girl gone that I had talked to all night?

"I don't understand what you mean Anastasia," I said

"If we went for a tour to the upper floors would I have to behave like those women who just walked past us, because I'm not a submissive."

"Anastasia, you can act any way you like, you don't have to walk with your head down. The only thing we ask, as a guest is to be is respectful to all members and the environment you're in, it can take a lot for a submissive to put them out there, especially in a scene in the theatres. Some people are comfortable walking around in barely anything but a smile while others prefer to cover up, that is one of the most important rules between a dominant and a submissive, communication and especially trust. Everybody is different."

She nodded her head and looked like she was fighting a war within herself to make a decision.

Seeing the sad look on her beautiful face made me want to hold her. Hold her, what am I thinking I don't hold people, I cannot even hug my own mother.

"I would like that tour if it's still available Christian" she smiles up at me.

I rise from the booth and hold my hand out for her to take. We pass by Franco on the way towards the stairs to the upper floor, he doesn't look pleased when he realises where we're going but I will speak to him about it later.

We come out into a seating area with couches and chairs around, on each side of the area, there is a theatre. Looking into the large theatre there is a scene going on which I think will be too much for Anastasia. As we walk by I notice Elena with her sub Isaac sat at her feet, she waves to get my attention, but I ignore her. I have been trying to distance myself from her, but she never takes the hint. She will when I remove my backing from her salons. I didn't realise she was in tonight I had been too preoccupied with Anastasia to notice anyone else. She will definitely scare Anastasia away.

I take Anastasia into the smaller theatre where there is a scene taking place and stand at the back where it's dark. We can see the stage well but they're unable to see us. The Dom is teaching the correct way to use a flogger, The Dom is swatting his submissive around her ass, breast and pussy and you could hear her moaning from the back where we stood.

I stand behind Anastasia with my hands rubbing her shoulders gently as she takes in what is happening in front of her. She was fine for the lighter swats but flinched when the Dom delivered a stinging swat to his sub missive's pussy.

"Is she ok" she whispered

"Yes, she's fine" I reassure her.

"They're both experienced in what they do, and she trusts him to know her limits and to stop before she gets there" Anastasia nods.

"Do you have a submissive" she enquired. I shook my head to her, she seemed relieved which pleased me greatly.

"Can we leave now please?" I nod my head and retake her hand in mine and quietly lead her out of the theatre and back down the staircase.

"Christian" I hear behind me.

I shake my head at Elena, dismissing her and continue to walk. Ana had stopped when my name was called expecting me to turn around and talk but I gently pull her hand and we continue down the stairs.

"Was that a friend of yours" she enquired.

"She used to be, we're in business together, not for much longer thankfully. She's old news" I say exasperatedly.

Anastasia giggles that beautiful giggle of hers

"It's been lovely to talk to you this evening without having to rush about, thank you," she says with a beautiful smile.

"I will have to leave soon, as it's a long ride back."

"I wish you didn't have to leave as I have enjoyed talking to you too". I don't want her to leave, it has been a refreshing change to just sit down, relax and talk to this beautiful woman.

"I wish I could stay talking to you Christian, but I have my final exam tomorrow, so I need an early night" looking at the clock behind the bar. 11.03pm.

"Well as early as I can get it" she laughs.

"It has been lovely meeting you Anastasia, I hope we meet again soon."

"I hope so too," she says.

We walk back towards the reception area to find Franco, so she can say goodnight.

"How are you getting home," I say watching her closely.

"I'm going to call a cab," she says getting her phone out.

I was just about to offer her a lift home when Franco said he needed an urgent word with me, I can imagine what this is about.

"Anastasia, beautiful girl are you leaving us already. Did he scare you off."

She laughs at him and smiles "No Franco, Christian has been a perfect gentleman. I have an early start in the morning for my exam, so I need my beauty sleep."

I scoff, she definitely doesn't see herself clearly.

I step away from them a second, so they can say their goodbye's. Each whispering to each other. They hug, and Franco gives Ana a kiss on the cheek.

"Anastasia I will have my driver Taylor take you home, I don't want you taking a cab at this time of night"

"It's too far for someone to take me home and then come back again, I can nap in the back of the cab" she protests.

"Yes, and end up in a ditch somewhere, not likely," I say in my Dom voice, I didn't mean to use that tone with her, but I didn't want her putting herself at unnecessary risk.

I can see what Franco meant when he said she wasn't a submissive as she's about to protest again when Franco intervenes. "Please Ana let Taylor take you home, you don't what me to start getting grey hairs with worry do you."

She sighs rolling her eyes, making my palm twitch and then starts laughing.

"Franco, what's that, it's grey," Anastasia says pointing to his hair as we watch him run to the nearest mirror which sets us both laughing.

" You're so mean Ana, grey hair means I'm getting old and I'm not allowed to get old I'm going to stay young and beautiful forever".

I sent a text to Taylor letting him know that I would like him to take a friend home while I stayed with Franco. As he was driving Anastasia back to Portland I would get Ryan to pick me up. He sent me a text five minutes later letting me know he was outside.

"Anastasia my driver Taylor is waiting outside, I will walk you out."

We descend the steps back to the entrance.

"Safe journey and pleasant dreams Anastasia," I say to her before she steps into the car.

"Ana it's just Ana Christian," she says, shocking me as she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Good night Christian."

I smile closing the door and wait until they're out of sight before walking back into the club. If my Brother could see me now stood out in the open, holding my cheek where she kissed me I would never hear the end of it, never mind what Elena would say.

"What did you want to talk about Franco," I said when I spotted him back in reception.

We walked back to his office and he closed the door.

"I would like to know what your intentions are with Ana," he said staring at me.

"Excuse me" I reply shocked that he would ask me that.

"I wanted to know what your intentions are with Ana, she's not a submissive and I don't think she ever will be. She has had some horrors in her past, I can see it in her eyes sometimes, I'm sorry if you think I'm being out of line but I'm very protective of Ana."

"I don't know what my intentions are with Ana," I told him. " I don't think I have ever just sat talking to a woman and enjoying every second of it without the thought of taking her to my playroom."

He nods his head "I don't know what happened in her past, I think her self-esteem was rock bottom at one point and she doesn't see herself clearly."

I agree "She's a very beautiful woman."

He smiles at me "She's not just beautiful Christian, she's Flawless."

It takes me a minute for my brain to comprehend what he had just said.

Flawless, Ana is Flawless.

I look back over to him and he nods his head that I did hear him right.

"What, how" I cannot even get my words out.

"When I was saying goodbye to Ana before she said it was ok to tell you who she was, she said she felt comfortable with you, something she doesn't feel often."

I nod my head acknowledging what he has said, I'm still unable to speak as he continues.

"I met Ana at my photography show last year. I was talking to her about some of the pictures just before you arrived. I asked her if she had done any modelling before or if she was interested in doing some in the future, she said no but I gave her my her my card anyway and told her to call me if she ever changed her mind. She called the next day asking for more information and it went on from there."

"Why the name, why Flawless," I asked him.

"Because that is exactly what she is, Flawless, Pure, Untouched."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story, I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: E L James owns Mr Grey and the rest of the fifty universe I'm just playing with them. All mistakes are my own.**

ANA POV

I was tired this morning, I wasn't sure what time I got back in last night. I must have nodded off in the back of the car because I remember waking up outside my apartment.

Saying goodbye and thanking Taylor, I quietly walked into my apartment hoping Kate was not still up as I didn't want the third degree, only tripping over two of her shoes.

I had gone straight in to use the bathroom and had then fallen asleep on top of my covers. Too much studying, work and late nights were not good for my health.

Waking up the next morning, I cringed when I was blinded by the sunlight streaming through my window as I had not closed the curtains the night before.

Walking into my bathroom, I gave myself a scare when I peered into the mirror.

"Very fetching Ana," I said to myself. I had panda eyes and my hair looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Washing my face and pulling a brush through my hair I shouted Kate.

"KATE ARE YOU UP" we both had the same examination together today, so we needed to be ready to leave on time. Hearing nothing, I walked towards her bedroom door and knocked.

Nothing, I knocked again but all was quiet. Peering inside, I shielded my eyes in-case there was any naked body's around. Unfortunately, I had learned my lesson the hard way with Kate's room, once walking in there and seeing her asleep between two men, one of them asking if I would like to join, I squeaked out a "No Thanks" and had swiftly made my exit.

What I was greeted today with was a mess, clothes strewed everywhere, dirty cups on her bedside table. I don't know how she lives like this, she's always dressed in nice clothes. I'm sure she just buys clothes, wears them once and then leaves them on the floor. If I had OCD I would be panicking by now.

I quickly left her room and shut the door, I know the rest of the apartment would be like that if I didn't clean it up.

I took a quick shower, shorter than I would've liked after being in Kate's room and got myself ready to leave, grabbing a quick cup of tea before going out the door.

I sent Kate a text reminding her of the exam, having no idea where she even stayed last night or if she would even turn up today.

Making my way towards the university, I was thinking about last night. I think I shocked myself with how comfortable I felt with Christian I had never just sat and talked like that before.

When he had offered me a tour, I felt panicked at first. I needed to stop letting Morton dictate my life, so I took the first step and took his hand.

As we stepped into the theatre I could feel him all around me. I was feeling aroused, not by what was happening on the stage but because Christian was pressed up behind me rubbing my shoulders.

I came out of my daydream as I crossed over the road to the university. I said hello to people I knew and headed towards the examination hall. I couldn't believe today would be my last day here, apart from graduation it was like the end of an era.

I found my seat and looked over at Kate's which was still empty, if she didn't turn up soon she was going to miss the exam. At the last minute, as the examiner was about to close the door Kate walked in like she didn't have a care in the world, as if it didn't matter if she missed it.

"Where have you been" I whispered to her.

"It took me a while to get here" she shrugged.

"Who were you with."

"Todd, Tom I can't remember" I looked at her shocked.

"I wouldn't be here if dad didn't make me" she sighed as if getting an education was the worst thing in the world. I wanted to slap her, my god I'm not a violent person but I wanted to slap some sense into her.

I shook my head at her, she just didn't care.

The examiner placed my paper down onto my desk, as I looked towards the front waiting for the exam to begin. Kate was trying to get my attention, but I chose to ignore her.

"Please turn your paper over and start," the examiner said in a raised voice so everyone in the back could hear.

I answered every question, checked and rechecked every answer and before I knew it, it was over.

I had done it I was very proud of myself, it was a long road and was hard work trying to find the time to study and work at the same time, but I can say to myself, I did that.

"Ana" Kate called after me.

"What Kate," I say exasperated.

"I'm sorry Ana, I've not been a good friend recently." She says.

"Kate, you might not need your diploma and already have a job lined up, but I don't. You ask for something from your parents and they hand it over no questions asked. I only have Ray, I know if I told him I needed something he would go into debt for it, but I don't want that. You don't know how hard it is to know you have to go to work whether you feel like it or not because if I don't, I don't eat"

"I would never let you starve Ana, you're my best friend even though I haven't acted like it lately"

"I don't want that Kate, I would never sponge off your parents because that's where your money comes from" She looks away ashamed.

Looking at Kate she looks lost for words, I suppose I have never spoken my mind before but I'm tired of going round in circles and feeling like a doormat.

"I will see you at home Kate, I'm going for a walk"

I left her stood outside the examination hall and walked down Main Street towards my favourite cafe.

Walking inside I said hello to Harry who was behind the counter and ordered a tea and a slice of carrot cake. It was a lovely warm day, so I decided to sit on the terrace outside.

I was deep in thought, so I didn't notice his shadow until I heard his delicious voice down my ear.

"Penny for your thoughts" he whispered and kissed my cheek from behind.

I smiled up at him.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about carrot cake again?" he said looking down at my plate. That made me laugh.

"Hello Christian, you're a bit far from home aren't you".

He smiled down at me and took the seat facing mine, placing his coffee onto the table between us. He told me he had been to visit the university.

"My company sponsors the horticulture department, here at the university. I had a meeting with the Dean, to make sure the money I donate is being spent in the area it's meant for."

"That's a very generous thing to do," I said softly.

He looked down, troubled by something. "It's the right thing to do, unfortunately, we cannot eat money so anything I can do to help with funding research and development so people don't go hungry I would like to help" he whispered.

"Are you ok," I asked reaching over and touching his hand.

He flipped his hand over and kept hold of my hand while he took a sip of his coffee.

"How was your final exam" he enquired changing the subject. I could tell there was something behind his smile, but he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I wouldn't push him, hopefully, he would tell me when he was ready.

"It went well, I'm glad it's over and hopefully I will finally get a good night's sleep."

"I will be back next week for the graduation ceremony, as a sponsor I have been asked to give the commencement address."

That surprised me "You will be giving me my diploma then" I laughed.

"Very much so, Miss Steele I look forward to it."

I passed Christian a fork and shared my cake with him.

"Walk with me please," Christian says helping me up, unwilling to relinquish the hold he had on my hand.

We walked hand in hand into the local park, I thought he might have let go of my hand in public with him being well known but he doesn't, and I'm ok with that.

"What had you so lost in thought, when I came up to you," he asked.

I turn to look at him and sigh.

"Kate," I say.

"That bad, what has she done," he asks me.

"I shouted at my best friend today Christian, she was nearly late for her last exam because she was off with who knows what, she couldn't even remember his name and I told her off. What type of friend does that make me, I'm her best friend, not her mother, I worry about her. It's like she has changed overnight, her comments to you asking if you were gay is proof of that. Six months ago, she would never have said that. I think her parents are putting too much pressure on her to succeed but instead of speaking to them and saying she's struggling she's rebelling against them" I say.

We find a bench to sit. He pulls me close putting one arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead, never letting go of his hold on my other hand.

"We're best friends, like sisters Christian but I'm tired. We're supposed to support each other but sometimes it feels one-sided, I always try to look after her and be there for her when she needs me, but lately, she's never there when I need her. I don't know. Maybe I'm jealous of her, she's such a free spirit doing whatever she wants, jumping from bed to bed not having a care in the world" I sighed

"No, that's not me. I couldn't be like that,". I whispered.

I look up into his eyes, angry eyes.

"Don't ever change Ana, you're perfect the way you are."

"thank you" I nodded.

"I'm sorry Christian, you probably are out for a quiet day and got stuck with a mad woman, ranting". He laughed.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be," he said looking into my eyes.

I felt safe here next to him, watching children playing in the park, people walking dogs it was Normal, it was nice without having to run off to one class or the other or work.

"Franco told me," he said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"About you being Flawless" he continued.

I turned myself on the bench to face him. "It's ok I told him I was fine with you knowing. I just hope you're not going to tell anyone."

"I wouldn't, I would never tell anyone Ana," He said shaking his head.

I nodded "Don't get me wrong I'm not ashamed of doing the photos, in fact, I'm proud of myself for having the courage to do them, its just not something you want your dad to find out about" I cringed

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but can I ask you why you did them" he enquired.

I looked into his beautiful Grey eyes and told him the truth.

"I wanted to prove to myself I was beautiful, I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't ugly" I felt him stiffen.

"When you're told it often enough and put down by someone who's supposed to care about you it's hard to believe you're anything else, for once I put myself first and chose to believe in myself."

"Who" was all he said to me angrily.

I shook my head to him.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet, in time maybe" he nodded his head at me, I would tell him when I was ready.

"Come on let me take you home" he smiled.

I took his hand and he led me to his car. A very nice car. He opened the door and helped me in.

"No Taylor today?" I enquired.

"No, he's visiting his daughter today and it's a nice drive down here".

"Buckle up," he said strapping me in.

"You know I can strap myself in, I'm very capable."

"I know but where would the fun be in that" he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Yes sir" I saluted him.

He chuckled and told me to behave.

I gave him directions to my apartment. I asked him in for coffee, but he told me he had a long drive back to Seattle.

Before we got out of the car we exchange numbers and he agreed to send me a message when he had gotten back home to Seattle.

Standing on my doorstep, he looked down at me cupping the sides of my face waiting for me to say no, I nodded to him and he lowered his head to mine.

Pressing his lips to mine they were so soft, softer than I thought they would be as they moved together. My hands moved into his hair gently tugging. It caused him to groan into my mouth as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue against my lips as I opened them to him causing our tongues to clash together. I could feel his erection against me as he pulled me closer, but he didn't push any further, my perfect gentleman.

We broke apart needing to breathe.

"I'm going to be busy all this week with work, but can I take you to dinner after your graduation," he asked me resting, his forehead against mine unwilling to move.

" I would like that; my dad will be here for graduation but will be leaving shortly after to drive home," I tell him.

He gave me one last kiss on my forehead, getting back into his car he drove away. As soon as he was out of sight I turned hearing the apartment door open.

"So, who was that" Kate enquiries.

"Please, Kate not today," I say walking past her.

"I'm tired and I want to catch up on some sleep," I say goodnight even though it's only the afternoon and leave Kate standing in the kitchen.

"Ana please" she called after me. "later Kate," I said as I closed the door.

I woke up in a dark room, looking at the clock it was only 9 pm. I reached over for my phone finding I had a message.

 **Hello beautiful, I just wanted to let you know I was back home ok – Christian**

 **Hello Christian, thank you for letting me know, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I was catching up on my beauty sleep – Ana**

 **You don't need beauty sleep, you're beautiful enough – Christian**

 **Ah Christian, always a perfect gentleman, I hope you have a good night, I can hear Kate moving about I had better go and face the music – Ana**

 **Don't take any crap from her baby, I know you feel a responsibility to her as a friend, but she needs to take responsibility for her actions, not you. I will speak to you soon, Laters baby – Christian**

He called my baby, if I did a happy dance I wonder if Kate would hear me. Probably knowing my luck, I reread his messages smiling and went to find Kate.

I found her sat on the couch, the Kavanagh Media news channel on. She smiles up at me, her eyes red from crying.

"What is going on Kate," I say, I don't think I have seen her look so sad and down.

"I'm so sorry Ana, so sorry, I'm struggling, I'm trying to live up to my parent's expectations, but I can't," she says as she had tears streaming down her face.

" I know everyone thinks I'm spoiled, I depend on you too much for everything, you shouldn't have to pick up after me. I don't know what is wrong with me, ever since I was little it was always, when you grow up you will do this or that, never a choice but what about my dreams, what I want to do"

"The problem Kate is you have been handed everything that you don't know how to do anything on your own. You need to stand on your own two feet Kate You always said you want to be a journalist, what has changed" I asked her

"It still is, I want to make my own way, find my own job. You took on a job and will still get a higher GPA than me because you studied."

"Only you can do that Kate, talk to your parents and let them know how you're feeling, tell them you want your own dream not there's." she nodded.

"I'm going to call Ray, I told him I would let me know how my exams went" with that said I walked back to my room to call my dad.

My dad was happy to hear from me, letting me know about the fishing trip he was taking tomorrow with Jose senior. He told me how excited and proud he was for my graduation next week, we talked for an hour before saying goodnight and I went into the lounge to find Kate.

She was sat on the couch, talking quietly, she had been crying again but she seemed happier than earlier, she hung up after telling her mum she loved her and came over and gave me a hug as thanks for persuading her to call her parents.

"They're ok, we're going to have a long talk when they come down for graduation" she smiled.

I walked over towards the freezer and took out the Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream.

"Share," I said holding the ice cream up to her.

"Always," she said as we tucked in.

We quickly polished off the ice cream and talked for a while, she asked who I was with at the door, I didn't tell her I just said it was someone I had met recently and was seeing where it was going before I introduced her. She nodded before she excused herself to go to bed.

I wasn't ready to share Christian with anyone at the moment, I will introduce them eventually, but I didn't know what we were yet, I will ask him next time we meet face to face. It's going to be a long week.

I made a cup of tea and then went back to my room. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages and there was none.

He's probably asleep Ana I convinced myself, debating whether to text Christian or not. God, I was driving myself crazy arguing with myself.

I picked up my phone and decided to text him.

 **Good night Christian – Ana**

I didn't expect him to text me back, so I was surprised when my phone beeped a minute later.

 **Hi Ana, I thought you would already be asleep – Christian**

 **No, I'm wide awake with having a nap earlier. Are you not tired yet you had a long drive today – Ana** I replied back to him.

 **I don't sleep well baby, I'm lucky if I get a few hours' sleep a night – Ana**

that saddened me I wondered what kept him up at night.

 **Can I call you – Christian** he messaged me back.

 **Please do – Ana**

Within a minute my phone rang.

"Are you ok?" I said to him.

"Yes, why what's wrong" he sounded worried.

"You said you didn't sleep well, is there something wrong that keeps you up" I could hear him sighing.

" Just nightmares Ana, it's nothing to worry about they're not every night, I didn't have a great start to life and sometimes that crap likes to pop back up when I least expect it."

"Do you want to talk about."

"No Ana, not tonight. It's not a conversation I would like over the phone I would rather talk face to face."

We talked for a while until we couldn't decide who was yawning more.

"I will let you get some sleep Ana and I will try and get my head down. I will call you tomorrow if that is ok."

"Of course."

"Christian" I called him.

"Yes beautiful," he said to me.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Ana. I will speak to you tomorrow."

We said goodnight and I put my phone down on my bedside table and tried to get some sleep, it took some time before I finally succumbed to sleep dreaming about a gorgeous copper-haired man.

 **Thank you for all the love I have received for my story, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Caroline x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything. Any mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

Talking to Ana before I went to sleep last night, she must have been my dream-catcher because I woke up late. I'm never late, Ros had to start my breakfast meeting and I took over when I arrived stating a family emergency as my reason for my tardiness.

I was back in my office now, going through my emails. I had told Welch to do a background check on Ana the night we met, and it was still sat there now, still unopened. I didn't want to open it, I wanted to trust her, so I put it into the pile ready for shredding, I would rather Ana tell me about herself if there is anything I needed to know. That doesn't mean if I need to do a check for anyone that surrounds her I won't hesitate to have it done.

I checked my phone hoping Ana had sent a message. I didn't have to wait long.

 **Good morning Christian, I hope you slept well – Ana**

 **Good morning beautiful, I slept well, too well actually as I was late for my breakfast meeting. You're a very good dream-catcher – Christian**

 **I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm glad you had a good night's sleep – Ana**

Her emails make me smile, she's like a breath of fresh air.

 **How did it go with Kate – Christian**

 **We talked, she apologised, we cried, that what best friends do. I hope she's going to be ok and her parents listen to her. I have been thinking about telling her about Flawless – Ana**

 **Do you think she will tell anyone, it's your decision baby – Christian**

 **I know she will understand why I did it, she knew what happened to me before – Ana**

 **Will you ever tell me – Christian**

 **Let me get through graduation and I will tell you whatever you want to know – Ana**

We messaged back and forth for another couple of minutes before Andrea called to let me know my next meeting was due to start and my team was gathering in the conference room.

 **I need to go into a meeting now I will speak to you later. Behave – Christian**

 **I'm packing, how much trouble can I get into – Ana**

I went into the conference room where I had all my IT and Tech Genius. Ros called it the geek club. it didn't matter what she called it, they were a group of brilliant minded individuals who when they came together could create amazing things.

We were working on our new project, a solar phone we were planning on manufacturing. We had been brainstorming about this for the past month trying to find a backup plan to the solar. I remembered something from when Elliott and I last went camping.

"What about wind up, could that work," I said to the group. "How small would a wind-up device have to be."

"Wind up sir, can you please elaborate " Barney asked.

"My Brother and I go camping around the Olympic Peninsula. While on one of the trips we stopped at a small hardware store to pick up some supplies, there we found these torches, they were wind up, they were only small but had a handle that came from the back that you could wind, and it would charge and give you light for about five minutes until it wound down. Could something as simple as a wind-up torch be able to transfer over to a phone? Some of the places we will be marketing this may not have a lot of sun, so the backup would come in handy, Seattle, in particular, today" I said as the rain was bouncing off the windows.

They smiled, and all started talking animatedly between themselves, I look down at my phone realising I had a message from Ana.

 **Behave, me I always behave;) - Ana**

I laughed out loud at her message and sent my own back to her, looking up to see everybody looking at me strangely.

"Get to work then, I want a full report and a prototype ready for our meeting next week" with that I left the conference room and walked back to my office.

 **You're going to be in big trouble Miss Steele – Christian**

 **Promises, promises Mr Grey, speak to you soon as I'm knee deep in boxes at the moment x – Ana**

She had ended her text with an x. That took me back a second. I have never had an X on anything before apart from school work. I know I'm reading too much into it, I sigh, I've known her for two days and she has turned everything upside down. We talk and text as if we have known each other for years.

Kissing her last night, especially when she pulled my hair. I didn't want to leave but I had to, I could've stayed holding her forever.

I was thinking of Ana when Andrea's voice came through the intercom to say Mrs Lincoln was on her way up.

What the fuck does she want now?

She was shown into my office by Andrea expecting me to rise and kiss her cheek, but I didn't, I was fed up with her games.

"What do you want Elena, I'm busy," I said being short with her.

"What happened to your manners Christian, I called after you the other night and you ignored me, such disrespectful behaviour" she spoke with venom in her voice.

"I give respect to people who deserve it, Elena, your behaviour recently had definitely not deserved my respect"

She would never listen, she was never accountable to anyone thinking she could do anything she wanted. Sending subs to my office when I have expressively told her I was not interested.

I'm thankful that Ros is so open-minded after she found a naked woman kneeling waiting for me in my office while I was out of the building for a meeting. The shock I got when she called to tell me, thinking I had a girlfriend who had surprised me at work. I had to tell Ros everything, since then if Elena turns up Ros ignores her. She told me she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue if she spoke to her.

"Christian I was just trying to help, you have been so uptight lately. I just wanted to give you some relief" she purred.

To think when I was younger I thought she was attractive, now she just looks desperate.

"There is some relief you can give me Elena" she gets up from the chair she had deposited herself in and walked towards me.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me, the relief you can give me is to walk out of my office and go back to the hole you crawled out of. I tolerate you because you're a friend of my mother's but no more. If I see you at my parents do not speak to me, do not come near me otherwise, I will tell them everything." I see her face blanch when I talk about my parents because she knows if I say anything she will lose everything because my mum will ruin her. I have never told them anything because I didn't want to upset my mum.

"Ros will contact you before the end of the day because I'm gifting the salons to you, I no longer want anything to do with them or you." I don't care what Ros says to her, enough is enough.

She realises what this means, she will have to fund the salons from now on, she's on her own.

"Christian, please don't do this" she pleads.

I press the intercom to Taylor's office "Taylor can you please come and escort Mrs Lincoln out of the building and make sure security knows she's no longer allowed access to any of GEH property's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she shouts at me " you're treating me like a criminal."

I laughed at her "maybe that is because that is exactly what you are, you took advantage of a broken child for your own pleasure."

Taylor walked over and grabbed Elena by the arm.

"You loved it" she sneered.

Taylor pulled her out of my office and I pressed the intercom to speak to Andrea.

"Andrea, Elena Lincoln is no longer allowed access to any Grey properties. No emails or phone calls from her are to be put through to me also Andrea if a Miss Anastasia Steele calls she's to be put through immediately whether I'm in a meeting or not."

"Of course, Mr grey I will make sure everyone knows who needs to"

I switched the intercom off and walked towards the window, I was so angry, I needed a session with Claude, no I needed to see Flynn.

I leaned with my head against the cold glass " No I needed to speak to Ana" I whispered.

I'm not sure how long I was at the window when a text message brought me out of my thoughts. What I saw made me laugh, I don't know how she knew I needed cheering up, but she did it.

She had sent me a photo message with her legs sticking out of a large box with a sign saying HELP I'M BEING SWALLOWED BY THE BOX. Before I had a chance to reply another photo came through with her sat in the box asking me if I wanted to build a fort with her. Like I said she's a breath of fresh air.

I saved the photo of her sitting in the box to my wallpaper. I wanted to call her, but I had a telephone conference in a minute, so I sent her a text asking if I could call her later, I received her message just as I was entering the conference room telling me she looked forward to it.

Sitting in my home office that night, A glass of bourbon in my grasp. Relief is what I felt, more than anything.

No more Elena Lincoln, I know I'm probably being a bit premature thinking she was out of my life, but it was time to let my security deal with her, something I think Taylor has wanted to do for a while. He might not think I saw the smile on his face when he dragged her out my office, or the big grin when I asked him to take care of her in future because I didn't want to deal with her any more.

I picked up my phone and called Ana, she picked up on the second ring telling me she survived the boxes.

"They were lethal" she laughed "I built the boxes up and made a tower out of them, so I could start packing and they all came down again, it was like playing Jenga."

I couldn't stop laughing with her, this was just what I needed after a long day at work.

"So, did you have a good day at work dear," she said, I sighed thinking of all the crap I had to deal with today.

"That bad, what happened" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Well apart from being late for my meeting, this morning went well. I had a good meeting with my IT and Tech department, we have made some progress hopefully on a project we're working on. Old news decided to drop by my office and caused a scene, I had Taylor throw her out"

"I bet he enjoyed that, are you ok though that's all I care about"

She cares, I know my family cares about me, but I always thought that was because they had to. Ana doesn't have to care but she does.

"I'm fine Ana, I have some loose ends to tie up with her but I'm letting Ros my COO deal with her" I explain.

"Why does she bother you so much" I have been dreading this question I just wanted to answer her face to face. I don't want her running off. That thought filled me with dread.

"We have a history together" I hear her gasp. My heart feels like it has stopped.

"What, no" she whispers.

"Please Ana, I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone, I need to do this face to face, it was a long time ago, please don't run, please" I felt like I was having a panic attack, my breathing becoming erratic.

"Christian, CHRISTIAN, talk to me sweetheart, I can hear you struggling, please I will talk to you, I won't run." she pleads down the phone.

"I'm sorry Ana my childhood always comes back to kick me in the arse. She took advantage of me when I was younger, it's taken me a long time to realise I was a victim. I promise I will tell you everything when I can see you" I can hear her crying.

"Please don't cry beautiful" it's killing me to hear her cry.

"I don't understand, why would you be in business with someone who took advantage of you" she sobs.

"Give me a chance to explain please baby, give me that chance" her crying quiets and at first, I thought she had gone off, but she came back after a minute having needed to find a hanky.

"I have so much that I need to tell you Ana, our kiss yesterday was amazing. I have never felt an emotional connection with anyone before, I didn't want to leave. I don't know where this is going between us, but I want to pursue it with you, Ana."

"I want that too Christian, I've always put a wall around myself, so I wouldn't get hurt, with you though there is no wall."

"Are you ok Ana?"

"I'm fine Christian, I just need a cup of tea and a slice of carrot cake and the world will be right again" I laugh, trust Ana to defuse the situation.

"I can get some sent down to you if you need some," I say mentally thinking about a bakery that would be open.

"Err Christian it's 10 pm the bakeries will be shut but it's ok I always have a spare slice unless Kate eats it then it's war, I don't just share with anyone you know."

"You shared your cake with me," I said " I know" I heard her say quietly.

"Have you spoken to Franco today?" she asked me.

"No, I haven't, once a week is enough" I can hear her giggling down the phone "What did he want?"

"When the new photos are being unveiled he said he wants to move the opening night to Flesh, more private he said, he wants me to attend and to introduce me as Flawless."

"WHAT" I shouted.

"Inside voice please Christian"

"I apologise, Ana, I didn't mean to shout."

"He said it would be a masked opening, so no one would know who I was."

"How do you feel about that Ana you would be putting yourself out there." I don't like this at all.

"I'm not sure, this was my last photo shoot, I'm hoping to find a job when I move to Seattle and I don't want anyone finding out it's me, there will be no one there I know. Will you be going" she asked me.

"Of course, I will be there, would you like to go with me" I didn't want her going on her own or with anyone else if that makes me a possessive bastard then so be it.

"I would love to go with you. There was something else Franco mentioned" she whispered.

"Ana what else did he want."

"It doesn't matter."

"Ana please," I ask.

"Francoaskedmetodoanotherphotoshoot"

"What did you say I didn't understand," I said asking her to repeat what she had said.

"I said Franco asked me if I was interested in doing another photo shoot. a different one this time, he said he had been approached by someone in the community for me to do an exclusive shoot for him. I wouldn't have to meet this person it would just be Franco but some of the photos he wanted" she went quiet.

"What Ana what did he want," I said through gritted teeth, I'm trying not to show my anger, but I want Ana and I don't want to share.

"He wanted a photo of my pussy….. What was that "she asked as she has heard my glass as it shatters against the wall.

I want to scream no but I can't tell her what to do, she's not my submissive and I don't want her to be.

"I can't do it, Christian," she says quietly. "I did the shoot to prove something to myself but one of the conditions of me doing them was that down there wouldn't be shown, I don't have a lot but that is mine to give away, for that one special person, not for everyone to see. I just don't want to let Franco down he has been so kind to me." I don't think I have ever felt so angry and yet also so relieved in my life.

"I will talk to Franco for you if you want." I want to know who's contacted him, I don't know why he's even taking this request if he knows Ana has already stated no.

"Please, would you mind" she sounds so tired.

"No baby I don't mind, get some sleep and I will speak to you tomorrow."

We both say our goodbyes and then hang up.

I immediately call Franco.

"Franco D"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." I sneer down the phone not letting him finish his greeting.

"Mr Grey, I don't understand what have I done wrong," he says sounding worried, good he should be.

"Ana, that's what you have done wrong, I have just gotten off the phone with her and she's worried about this new photo shoot you have told her about, you knew what her preferences were when you did the first shoot so why offer her this one." I'm seething.

"Sir with all due respect my work with Flawless is nothing to do with Flesh, I know you like her but I was offered a lot of money for this shoot, money I knew Ana would need especially when she moves to Seattle so I had to put the offer across, no one would've seen her face if that is what she was worried about" I cannot believe he has just spoken like that to me.

"If you want to keep your job at Flesh, I would learn to have some damn respect for who you work for but more importantly the young woman who classes you as her friend. Did she tell you why she didn't want her pussy photographed." if I hadn't thrown my glass before it would be hitting the wall now.

"No, she didn't, she just said it was for personal reasons and she didn't want it photographed. Look sir Ana is my friend and I care about her. I will tell the man who contacted me that she's not interested."

"Please do that, did he give you a name and what did he offer you" I wanted to know.

"I haven't seen him in the club, he contacted me at my studio, said he had seen my work with Flawless and wanted exclusive pictures. He offered $500 thousand for the photos and negatives. He said his name was let me find the note Lincoln, John Lincoln that's it."

I couldn't hear whatever Franco had said after that I was so enraged, John fucking Lincoln. Elena's ex-husband that bastard wanted photos, exclusive photos of my Ana. NO

"Taylor," I said through the intercom. He came rushing into my office seeing the glass on the floor.

Placing my phone on mute so Franco could hear I spoke to Taylor.

"I need a tail on John Lincoln, I want to know what he had breakfast, everything he does."

"Is he a threat to you sir."

"No Taylor but he could be a threat to Ana" he nods his head and leaves to contact Welsh and put a tail on Lincoln. I won't let him get near Ana.

Taking Franco off hold I told him to contact Lincoln and tell him she was not interested, and I ended the call.

I walked towards the security office to check on Taylor's progress and also to arrange a CPO for Ana.

John Lincoln is a viscous Dom, I saw what he did to Elena when he found out about us. If he finds out that Ana is Flawless and is pursuing her she could be in danger and I will not leave her unprotected. He's not a man who likes to be told no.

I didn't sleep well last night; this week is going to drive me crazy. I had been working out in the gym with Taylor and was just about to go for a shower when my phone rang.

"Grey" I answered.

"Mr Grey, it's Franco I have just spoken to John Lincoln. I tried last night but he didn't answer so he has only just got back to me" he replied.

"What did he say" I needed to know what was going on, I needed to know Ana was going to be ok.

"He shouted quite a few obscenities down the phone and then upped his offer to one million, I told him she still wouldn't be interested, and he said he would deal with it himself without my help."

"WHAT" I scream "DOES HE KNOW WHO SHE IS."

"You're the only person I have ever told who she is, I don't keep any records with her name everything is always listed as Flawless, never Ana."

"If she's put in harm's way because of this, I will hold you accountable. If he makes contact again I want to know about it immediately." I say hanging up.

I went to find Taylor to inform him about my conversation with Franco, he told me he had contacted an old army friend he had worked with before called Luke Sawyer who he assured me he would be perfect as Ana's CPO I told him to bring him in to meet with me today and if he's successful, to put him straight to work.

I hadn't heard from Ana this morning, I hope she had a good night's sleep.

Can it be Friday already, please?

 **Thank you to everyone again who reviewed, followed and favourited my story.**

 **Caroline**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: E L James own everything.**

 **Any mistakes are my own**

APOV

This week has dragged, I've gone from rushing around packing and getting everything finalised for the move and graduation to watching the clock willing the hands to move quicker.

Christian was so angry when I told him about Franco's offer. I didn't want to do it and I was relieved when he said he would contact Franco for me. He hasn't said any more so far, apart from we will talk about it this weekend and I haven't spoken to Franco, although I did receive a card and flowers earlier off him as congratulations on my graduation.

Kate and I have spoken a lot this week, I wish we would've spoken sooner, she said she was embarrassed about the way she behaved and said it was a coping mechanism of sorts, she knows she has a lot to sort out with her parents this weekend when she goes back home with them but I'm only a phone call away if she needs me.

I told her about Flawless, that was an interesting and fun conversation last night. I wanted to leave Flawless behind in Portland and start afresh in Seattle.

"Kate have you got a minute" I shouted to her. She had been tackling Mount Washmore as we had named the pile of dirty clothes in her room.

"Shit, coming" she called back.

"Are you ok Kate?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just fell over a shoe" that set us both off laughing, it was nice to have my best friend back.

"I wanted to show you something, I should've shown you before now but" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry Ana I should've been here for you more." She sighed.

I could see the tears appearing again.

"Hey no more tears, it's done. We graduate tomorrow it's time to start looking forward and there is something I need to leave in the past" I placed the folder on her knee keeping my hand on it for a moment.

"Do you remember what I told you about my mum and him?" she nodded her head, apart from my dad, Kate was the only person who knew what happened.

"About a year ago, it was the night you went with your parents to the Media Awards" she nodded.

"There was a gallery show opening at Portland Place, so I decided to go down and take a look, it wasn't just a normal show it was erotic art. While I was there I was approached by a man. His name is Franco, he's a great guy you would like him. It was his show, we talked for a bit and he showed me some of the photos." Kate was so quiet she kept looking from me to the folder and back again. She didn't say anything, so I continued speaking.

"He asked me that night if I had ever done any modelling and if I would be interested, I told him, no, but he gave me his card and told me if I ever changed my mind to call him. I called him the next day Kate and it was the most freeing thing I had ever done, I didn't feel like ugly Ana any more. Open it Kate" I said looking down at the folder.

She opened the folder and looked at the first photo, it was one of me taken from behind. I was on my knees, I had my arms behind me, hands flat on the floor, my back was arched and with the lighting you could my breast, but my face was in darkness, the second was the perfect submissive position, on my knees, hands on thighs with my head bowed. Some of these were never displayed as you could see parts of my face in them. Franco had given me these photos and then destroyed the negatives while I was there, so I know there is no other copy's.

Kate never said a word until she got to the last one, she looked at me and smiled.

"Holy fuck girl, you're hot" that set us both off laughing.

"This Franco was he the one you were kissing on the doorstep," she asked

"No, I love Franco, he's brilliant but no that wasn't him you will meet him tomorrow."

We spent the rest of the night looking at the photos, asking me how I got into position for some of them lead to a lot of giggles.

Christian and I have spoken and messaged a lot over the week, playing twenty questions. The main question he asked which was would I be his girlfriend which I quickly answered with a yes. I found out he loves to fly especially soaring, I told him I was ok with flying just not the takeoff and landings, so he said he will have to be there next time I fly to hold my hand and take my mind off it. I also learned his favourite food was mac n cheese, I thought it would be something extravagant. He spoke about his parent's and also his brother and sister. He didn't ask about my mum, I think he knew it's a hard subject for me to talk about.

I told him my favourite food apart from anything on the dessert menu was risotto especially chicken or mushroom. We discussed our favourite books, mine being the classics especially Tess. I told him I would love to have my own library with comfy chairs and a window seat to sit and read while listening to the rain.

When we had spoken early last night, we agreed not to hide us. We decided to tell everyone we met on campus when he was down, it would be easier than saying we met over erotic photography.

I think he was worried about the photo show, I told him I didn't want anyone knowing who I was there, but I would still like to attend to support Franco if Christian was still going. I told him I was thinking of telling Kate about Flawless, but I haven't spoken to him since as he had a late conference call last night to tell him how it went, I'm a bit worried about Kate knowing about Christian and me with their last meeting but we have decided we don't want to hide.

I graduate today, my dad is already sat having his cup of coffee talking to Kate in the kitchen while I get ready. I was woken up by a message from Christian, my favourite way to wake up.

 **Good luck today baby, I cannot wait to see you – Christian**

 **Thank you, I can't wait to see you too – Ana**

I finished getting dressed and did my hair and make-up.

"Ana" Kate shouted as I was walking out of my bedroom.

"Coming" I walked back into the kitchen grabbing a cup of tea and Kate handed me a package.

"This just came for you" I wasn't expecting anything, so I was shocked when I ripped through the packaging and found three first edition copies of Tess of the D'Urbervilles.

Along with them was a card saying "I hope this helps to start your library, see you soon Cx"

"Those must have cost a fortune, who sent them," Kate said in front of my dad.

"Who is C," Kate asks.

"I will tell you later, we're going to be late if we don't leave soon" we all grabbed our things, Kate and I taking our graduation caps and gowns and left, while in the car I texted Christian.

 **Thank you for the books but they're too much – Ana**

 **No, they're not, you deserve them – Christian**

 **Thank you, just a heads up my dad was there when the books came so I think he's expecting to meet you, we're on our way now – Ana**

 **I look forward to it baby, see you soon – Christian**

We're sat in alphabetical order, Kate has already been up for her diploma. I don't know how it went when she spoke to Christian I hope they get on. Christian keeps looking my way between students with shy smiles between us.

Before I know it, my name is called, I walk up and shake the Dean's hand, he congratulates me and hands me my diploma and then I walk over to Christian who takes my hand in his.

"Congratulations baby I'm looking forward to dinner later," he says rubbing his fingers over mine.

"Me too," I said quietly before letting go of his hand as the next student was walking over towards him. I could hear him congratulate them as I walked off the stage and retook my seat.

The Dean finished the ceremony after congratulating everyone and thanking all the family for coming.

I couldn't see Christian yet, but I found Kate and my dad excusing myself to use the bathroom. The nearest one was for teachers so I used that one instead of the students at the end of the hall.

As I was about to exit, I walked into a very hard chest whose hands I was pushed back inside with. The second I looked up, Christian's lips were on mine. We both held each other close as our lips moved together neither wanting to relinquish their hold on the other. We broke away, but Christian wasn't finished kissing my neck and back to my lips.

"I've missed you, baby," he said through ragged breath.

"I've missed you too, come there are some people I want you to meet."

I made sure I looked presentable before we made our way back hand in hand to my dad and Kate

"Dad, Kate this is my boyfriend Christian Grey, Christian this is my dad Raymond Steele and you already know my best friend Kate Kavanagh" I don't know who was stunned more my dad or Kate.

Christian shook my dad's hand and then turned to Kate shaking hers as well. He placed his arm around my back and held me close to him. We told them we met on campus a short time ago and were enjoying getting to know each other. As I was talking to my dad I could hear Kate apologising to Christian about the interview, she said he wasn't in a good place at the time. He said it was fine it was in the past. As Christian was talking to my dad Kate pulled me over to one side.

"Oh my god, you have some explaining to do miss," she said laughing.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but we just wanted time to get to know each other before telling everyone," I told her.

"Don't worry about it if I had a hot guy I would want to keep him to myself as well" We hugged before stepping back to my dad and Christian. Christian's arm going back around my waist.

"Kate there you are" Kate's mother shouts across the room. We all turn around to see her parents and Ethan make their way across.

I look up at Christian, wondering if he wants me to step away from him as the Kavanagh's come over, with Eamon Kavanagh being the boss of Kavanagh Media.

He looks down at me shaking his head, he pulls me closer still and kisses my forehead. When we both look up it takes a few seconds for the Kavanagh's to say anything.

"Ana it's lovely to see you again," Kate's mum says as her dad shake's Christian's hand.

I can see the delight in Eamon's eyes thinking he has the story of the century. I feel eyes on me and turn towards Ethan.

"Hi Ethan, how are you doing, how's college," I asked him, being polite.

"I'm fine Ana thanks did Kate tell you," he says looking towards Kate.

"Not yet," Kate said exasperatedly. "Give me a chance, Ana, when we move to Seattle Ethan is going to stay with us until he gets his own place, which hopefully won't be long," she says rolling her eyes.

I felt Christian stiffen behind me, when I looked up to him he was looking over at Ethan, I nudged Christian's arm and he looked down at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine baby," he said bending down and kissing my lips gently.

We talked as a group for a while, having our photos taken as a group and individually, I also had one taken with my dad and one with Christian. My dad excused himself because he had a long drive back home and we said goodbye to the Kavanagh's saying I would see Kate Sunday night.

Before long, it was just Christian and me.

"So where are we going for dinner," I said finally taking my graduation gown off.

"Christian is anybody in there," I said waving my fingers in front of his face.

"Shit baby, if I knew what you had on under that gown we would've never left the bathroom," he said looking me up and down.

"Come on Christian where are we going to dinner I'm hungry" he took me in his arms and kissed my nose.

"Can you wait just a little bit longer to eat I have a surprise for you" his smile was infectious. I nodded my head and he helped me into the car.

We drove for about five minutes before getting out "What happened to your other car, the nice one." I asked as the one we had gotten out of was not as nice as the one he drove the other day.

"My R8 is back in Seattle, come," he said taking my hand. We walked into a small building and into the elevator. We were only taken up three floors, where we came out onto the roof.

In front of us is a helicopter, "Are we going up in that?" I squeak out making him laugh.

"Yes, baby we're going in that" he pulls me towards the helicopter and opens the door and helps me up.

"Don't touch anything" he says before closing my door and going to the door on the other side. I wouldn't touch it. I would probably break it.

He did his pre-flight checks and passes me a headset, talking to the Tower. I don't know who was more excited when he said Seattle him or me.

When we took off I squeaked, not very lady like but I didn't care. I don't like take off's or landing, Christian reached over and took my hand in his until I realised he was flying one handed.

"Get your hand back on that stick buddy," I said to him. He looked back over at me raising his eyebrow when I realised what I had just said, he laughed.

"Behave Mr Grey" which made him laugh even more.

We landed a short time later with me squeezing his thigh because I wouldn't let him take his hand off the stick.

"I'm sorry Christian, you will probably have a bruised thigh." He took my hand exiting the helicopter to go into the elevator pressing the penthouse button.

"It could be worse baby, I could have a bruised stick" that set us both off laughing.

Wow is all I can say for his penthouse, Taylor came out of who knows where stating he would like a word. Christian got us both a glass of white wine then excused himself to go and find Taylor.

I could feel him before I felt him standing behind me. "Hungry Baby" he whispered in my ear.

"Starving," I said as he took my hand and led me to the dining room table, pulling my seat out so I could sit down.

He went into the kitchen and came back with two plates filled with fillet steak, mash potatoes and vegetables, "No mac and cheese" I teased him.

"Maybe next time"

We enjoyed our dinner with vanilla ice cream for dessert.

We moved over towards the couches and sat down, I know I wanted, no needed to tell him everything so I did just that, I told him about my mum's neglect, how she stood back and did nothing. About being moved and taken from my dad's house. He was so angry when I told him about constantly being called fat and ugly. He especially was upset and angry when I told him about collapsing in school because I was starving myself, not out of want but out of fear he held me as I cried, it was a relief that he now knew but hard having to retell it again.

He let me go for a minute as he went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of Bourbon. I told him he could tell me another time, but he said no he didn't want anything hanging over us he wanted everything out in the open.

He opened up and told me about being adopted at four, being neglected by his birth mother and abused by her pimp. He said he was so hungry as there was no food in the house apart from frozen peas which hurt his stomach when he ate them, that was why he was angry when I told him about me starving myself. To this day he still cannot eat peas. He told me about Elena Fucking Lincoln, I think she abused him more than the pimp did. He said it has taken him a long time to realise he was a victim.

I cried not just for the little boy who no one would protect but for also the man who was sat in front of me with tears on his face that was still hurting.

"You said you were in business together, why If she abused you" I didn't understand.

" I think out of obligation than anything, I felt at the time she had helped me find a way to control the anger. It's taken me years to see what a manipulative bitch she really was when I became a Dom she was providing my subs so even though I was a Dom she was still controlling everything still."

"It sounds like you went from one pimp to another" he nods.

"Do you still have a room?" I ask

"Ana" he wines.

"Show me please" he's shaking his head vigorously.

"Please". He sighs, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs, down a corridor to where we stopped outside a closed door.

"Ana, I don't want to lose you" he whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere Christian," I said cupping his face and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He nods opening the door.

I walk into the room and it immediately reminds me of Flesh, the walls in the same red tones. I look around at all the objects on display while Christian is frozen to the spot.

I notice quite a few of my pictures on display on the walls.

Seeing all the belts and canes scare the crap out of me.

"When were you last in here with someone Christian," I say looking over towards him.

"A while, a long while ago," he's so quiet.

I walk up and stand in front of him and take his hands in mine, I'm scared shitless of his answer but I need him to answer my question.

"Do you still need all this?" I asked him.

"No, Ana I haven't needed it for a long time, especially since I met you, I just need you Ana" I lean up and kiss him my tongue quickly finding his until he picks me up and takes me out of the room.

We continue to kiss in the hallway until we both need to catch a breath.

"I needed to get you out of there Ana, you're too good to be in there." I sit down on the top stair and he joins me.

"Is it all about whips and canes and pain?" I asked him as I had seen a few in there.

"No there are different things to play with, many different elements."

"I don't know, maybe if things develop between us as I hope they will at a later date we could try something kinky, nothing painful, just playful."

"Maybe one day we'll see, but not in there I was thinking of pulling the room down, I have no need for it in the context it is in any more." We sat holding each other on the stairs until I told him I was getting a numb bum, at which point he laughed and took my hand and led me downstairs.

"Stay here with me tonight, in my bed please Ana, I promise just to sleep. if you want to go home that fine but I would like you to stay.

I stood up and took his hand.

"Take me to bed, Mr Grey."

 **Thank you again, everyone, who's taken an interest in my story, I really appreciate it**

 **Caroline**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **I'm putting a lemon warning for this chapter, well a half lemon as they're not quite there yet. I have never written anything like this before so please be gentle.**

CPOV

I woke up to my phone ringing, ignoring it I pulled Ana closer to me breathing in her delicious scent. I have never had this before waking up next to someone. It was something I could easily get used to.

When we walked into my bedroom last night, there was no thought of sex. When we get to that point I wanted it to be special for her. I just wanted to hold her. We were both physically and emotionally drained. I found her a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers and let her use the bathroom first while I texted Taylor to pick Ana up a full set of clothes for a couple of days in the morning.

My phone rang again, reaching over to my bedside table I picked it up. Speaking quietly, I gently extracted myself from Ana as we were all a tangle of limbs. I kissed her on the forehead as she turned over burrowing herself deeper into the covers and grabbed a t-shirt leaving my bedroom.

"Mia what's wrong it's still early."

"CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE" she shouted as I shut my bedroom door walking towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"Christ Mia, shout a bit louder they didn't hear you on the other side of the Sound."

"Sorry, you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell us, I don't even know her name" shit she sounded so sad, I suppose this is big news to them, even bigger news to me that I have let someone in. There are three women I cannot stand to see cry, my mother, Mia and now my Ana.

"Her name is Anastasia; Mia and we have only started seeing each other recently. You would've met each other eventually,"

"Sir there are some articles in today's papers about Miss Steele and yourself," Taylor said walking in the kitchen and pointing to the papers on the table.

"Have you seen the paper today?" Mia asks.

I walk over and pick up today's papers. On each front cover is a photo of Ana and me smiling into the camera.

"I have them here, I will look at these in a bit. Have mum and dad seen them?"

"Yes, dad spat his coffee all over the paper when he saw it, I don't think mum was amused."

I turn as I hear footsteps behind me and watch Anastasia walk towards me rubbing her eyes, she has a beautiful smile on her face and comes over and gives me a peck on the lips before walking towards the kitchen.

"CHRISTIAN" Mia shouted at me "are you listening to me" I wasn't listening I was too busy watching Ana move around the kitchen in just my t-shirt that came to just above her knees and I think my boxers were still on under there.

"Sorry Mia, I'm not awake yet what were you saying."

Ana walked over to me with a bottle of water, as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I said mum and dad want to meet her and I'm sure Elliot will too"

"I don't know Mia, meeting you and Elliot might scare her off" Ana giggled which unfortunately Mia heard.

"She's there oh my god put her on, put her on" I looked towards Ana pointing to the phone and she surprised me by taking it.

"Hi Mia, it's Ana how are you" she quickly pulled the phone away from her ear as Mia squealed down the phone, I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to make Ana a cup of tea.

She came back in a couple of minutes later laughing and passed me the phone.

"She sounds nice, she would probably get on with Kate as she sounds just as hyper. She told me to tell you to ring your mum." I nodded, as I passed her the tea. Thanking me with a kiss I said I would call my mum after breakfast.

We sat at the table having just finished breakfast, I picked up the newspapers I had put aside earlier. The Seattle Times had a photo of me kissing Ana on the forehead and one of the two of us together when we did the portraits. The article wasn't too intrusive, wondering who she was and how long we had been together the usual celebrity gossip crap.

The Seattle Nooz though pissed me off. The article was asking for people to come forward to give them the juicy gossip, wanting to know her name, if she was with me for my money and for any exes of hers to come forward, Ana looked over at it before I could close the paper.

"So according to the Seattle Nooz I'm a gold-digging whore, wonderful, all I need now is for my mum to show up and ask for money and the world's minds will all be made up" she was getting upset and I needed to calm her down before I called Sam to get this shit shut down.

"Ana, look at me baby," I say lifting her chin up "These people don't know anything about you, about us, the only thing you can believe in that trash excuse of a paper is the date and they sometimes even get that wrong. I don't know why they're so interested in me, I'm a businessman, not a celebrity, I don't want to lose you over this, this is the one thing that scares me, being with me, is how intrusive they can be."

"You're worth it Christian, worth every bit of crap they throw at me, I'm sorry I got upset, I just didn't expect them to be so harsh."

I pulled her to me crashing my lips to hers, I know I need to call Sam but god I couldn't stop kissing her now. I lifted her up sitting her on the table as we continued to kiss. When we broke away to breath I kissed behind her right ear, which made her body shiver and kissed my way across her neck to her other ear. We looked into each other's eyes, communicating, wanting more, so much more. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to my bedroom, I knew she wasn't ready to make love yet, it will be a first for me too as I had never made love either. Nobody before her mattered.

Placing her down, I locked my bedroom door. She was nervous, she wasn't the only one. I couldn't fuck this up I wanted her, all of her.

"Can I see you?" I asked gently. If she said no, it wouldn't change anything, but she smiled, her beautiful smile and nodded her head.

I cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss and then I took the hem of my t-shirt she was wearing and lifted it over her head.

Shit, the boxers were gone, I was stunned. She stood in front of me naked and I have never seen such a beautiful sight.

She had a shy smile on her face. "They kept falling down, so I left them off."

"Ana you're beautiful," I said to her. She nervously looked away worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. I cupped her chin and raised her face to mine.

I wanted to worship her and show her how beautiful she was.

"Truly Ana you're beautiful. I know you're not ready to make love and I will wait as long as you need" she smiled nodding her head.

"Can I touch you Ana" she smiled up at me and kissed my lips.

"Yes Christian, only you," she said.

I picked her up and laid her on the bed where she looked up at me with my pyjama bottoms and t-shirt on and told me I was overdressed. I took my top off and looked at her checking she was ok with me continuing and pulled my bottoms off when she nodded her head.

"Shit Christian you're huge" she lay back laughing.

I crawled over her kissing her lips and then her neck moving down her chest, when I came to her breast I looked up to her asking for permission, which she granted with a nod smiling. I kissed her left breast sucking on her nipple as my fingers played with her right nipple, she was moaning as her hands went into my hair tugging, driving me crazy, I was hard leaking pre-cum, I might have been a trained Dom at one point, but it had been a long time and her moans were turning me on even more. I needed to think of anything but Ana's naked body underneath me otherwise I was going to cum.

Elliot in a mankini, Elliot in a mankini God that image is enough to make any cock shrivel up.

When I got my body under control, I gave her right breast the same treatment and then continued to kiss down Ana's body, I gently pushed her thighs apart and looked up to Ana, her head was thrown back on the pillow with her eyes closed.

"Ana do you want me to stop" she started shaking her head "no don't stop."

I kissed every inch of her that I could and then kissed up both thighs until I placed a kiss on her clit, gently opening her up to me. I licked her lower lips and then pushed first one then two fingers inside when she was used to me, I didn't push too far as I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, she was already quivering. I pumped my fingers in and out of her as I sucked on her clit, it didn't take long before she exploded around my fingers shouting my name.

Watching her come was beautiful, she was mine as I was hers.

I licked my fingers tasting her on them as crawled back up her body, placing kisses on the way.

"Are you ok Ana, you taste delicious " she smiled at me shyly and kissed my lips.

"More than ok Christian," she said pulling me down, so I lay beside her stroking her face.

I could feel her hand move down my body as she took my erection into her hand and started pumping me, shit I wasn't going to last long.

"Ana you don't have to" she shushed me by kissing me still pumping my cock, I could feel myself building and this was going to be very messy.

"Ana I'm going" I never finished my sentence I came over my stomach, Ana's hand and the bed as I lay back panting.

"What a way to end having blue balls" that started Ana laughing.

"Come on baby let's get a shower".

We showered, kissing and washing each other, she was always mindful of my chest remembering what I told her about my touch issues the night before.

I was in my bedroom getting dressed when Ana called me from the bathroom.

"Christian" I walked into the bathroom and she was still stood in her towel.

"What's wrong Ana" she looked lost.

"I don't have any clothes, I never brought anything with me, I thought we were going out for dinner, not the weekend" she laughed.

"I don't think I can get away with walking around in a towel, although I could start a new trend" she teased.

I stalked over to her picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder while she was giggling and took her back into my bedroom and dropped her on my bed.

I climbed onto the bed covering her with my body, her towel on the floor and kissed her, there was nowhere else I would rather be than here with Ana.

After a few minutes we broke apart, getting off the bed leaving her naked in the middle I went into my closet picking up the bags of clothes Taylor had brought this morning, I passed them to her. Opening the bags and taking the clothes out she kissed my lips thanking me and got dressed.

I was relaxed, I knew I couldn't relax for long, I had some calls to make to shut the Nooz story down, but I also needed to tell Ana about John Lincoln. I didn't want to scare her, but she needed to know what we had found out so far and I wouldn't lie to her. I also wanted to introduce her to Sawyer who I employed as her CPO this week. I don't know how she will take it, but I needed her protected. I wanted to show Ana my library first, so she could spend time in there while I made my calls.

Taking her hand and leading her down the hallway we stood outside the library door.

"Close your eyes Ana" she did as I asked as I opened the door, taking her hand I lead her into the library standing in the middle, there were bookcases all around and comfy chairs in the middle of the room, I smiled when Ana described the library she always wanted because it was already here.

"Open your eyes" I whispered as I kissed her head.

"Oh my god, Christian this is amazing" she spun on the spot to face me and kissed my lips. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

I pulled her back to me giving her a quick kiss.

"Will you be ok here for a bit while I go and shut this Nooz business down" watching her as she was looking around she nodded running her fingers along the spines of the books, smiling as she went from book to book, I left the room.

"Sam, I want this Nooz story shut down now," I said after calling him, it may be Saturday but he was paid enough to be on call 24/7.

"The story has already been shut down on the website Sir, I have been on at them for the past two hours threatening them with everything I could throw at them, but I cannot do anything about the newspaper's unless we go out and physically buy every copy on every news-stand"

"Thank you Sam" I sigh, I think I have just shocked him by saying that.

"You're welcome Sir, we have been approached by various news organisations and popular gossip magazines for you to do an interview. I have turned them all down so far, as I wanted to speak to you first about whether you wanted to do an interview or put out a statement."

"No interviews, no statement's, my private life is exactly that private and I would like to keep it that way, I will let you know if that changes" I needed to speak to Ana first I didn't want to throw her to the wolves.

I hang up and go and find Ana, she's sat reading on one of the comfy chairs when I walk back in the library.

"Did you find anything you like?" she looked up smiling.

"Christian I love it in here, I could get lost in these books."

I needed to tell her about Lincoln, but I didn't want to ruin her mood, but she knew. She got up from her chair putting her book on the table and walked towards me touching my face when she was in front of me.

"What's wrong Christian" she was getting worried, I didn't want that.

"Come to my office Ana, there are something's we need to talk about". I took her hand, leading her to my office where I sat in my chair pulling her down onto my knee. I needed her close for what I was about to tell her.

"What's wrong Christian, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry baby I don't mean to scare you, I just needed to speak to you in here where I feel a semblance of control."

I turned her towards me stroking her face. She means so much to me in such a short amount of time that it should scare me to death, but it doesn't, it feels right.

"Have you spoken to Franco since Monday?" I asked her.

"No, with work and packing I haven't had the time, he did send a card and flowers yesterday to congratulate me on my graduation though." She said.

"I called him after I spoke to you, Ana. He gave me the information on the man who wanted the photos, I know him. He's a viscous Dom and he's also the ex-husband of Elena Lincoln." She instantly froze in my lap. I pulled her closer to me kissing her forehead.

"He made his initial offer up to one million and became aggressive on the phone when he again was turned down, God Ana the last thing I want to do is scare you, but I won't lie and keep things from you that you need to know."

She was shaking as I pulled her closer still until a tear landed on my arm, pulling back I looked into her face and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so stupid" she sobbed. "I did the photos to prove one thing to myself and all I have done is put myself in danger."

I picked her up, moving towards the couch I sat down with her still in my lap.

"Ana I will never let anybody hurt you, I have known you a week and it has been the best week of my life. I feel like I have known you forever, you have come to mean more to me in such a short time than I ever knew possible. I won't let you go, ever."

"I feel the same Christian, you're all I think about. It's hard to concentrate on anything else. I don't want you to ever let me go either."

"I want you to have a CPO Ana," I said pulling her closer.

"What's that," she said lifting her head off my shoulder and looking into my eyes.

"It's a Close Protection Officer, like Taylor is for me."

"Do you think this man will find me, I don't even know what he looks like."

I got up from the couch placing Ana next to me and went to the top draw on my desk. Taking the background check I had done on Lincoln, I passed it to Ana. She needed to be forewarned. Leaning against my desk I watched as she looked through every page, taking in every detail, she was very quiet.

After closing the folder, she turned the photo to show me.

"He just looks like a normal man you would see on the streets" I nodded watching her place the file on to the table next to the couch. She's deep in thought for a second before looking up at me.

"Did you have a background check done on me" shit I didn't want her knowing but I wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes," I sigh "I had one done the night we met but I didn't read it, I couldn't. I would rather find out about you from you, so I shredded it."

Getting up from the couch she walked over to me placing her hand on my face.

"You didn't need to read it as you already know everything about me."

I leaned down kissing her lips with mine, deepening the kiss as our tongues moved together, I then moved to her neck kissing and nipping with my teeth, her moans were making me hard again as I sucked her lip into my mouth and gently bit down. I was kissing gently on her earlobe when my phone vibrated in my pocket, trying to ignore it was nigh on impossible when it wouldn't stop.

"Sorry Baby I better get this" looking down at my phone I realise it was my mum, I had forgotten to call her.

"Hi mum" Ana smiled when she realised who it was.

"Christian, Mia said you were going to call me back."

"I'm sorry mum I've been trying to sort all this Nooz stuff out." I was waiting for the barrage of questions to start. I watched Ana as she was walking around my office looking at all the books and pictures on display around the room.

"So Christian, what is her name and is she your girlfriend, where did you meet, I saw the pictures she's very beautiful." Mum slow down, I know she would've already heard all the answers off Mia, but she would still want to hear them from me.

"Breath mum, her name is Anastasia, yes she's my girlfriend, we met on the university campus and she's so beautiful inside and out."

"Oh Christian, I'm so happy for you." I can hear my mum get emotional and I cannot bear to see or hear her cry.

"When can we meet her, I would love to, your dad also, what about Sunday lunch tomorrow."

"Mum, I'm not sure when Ana has to be back in Portland, but I will let you know about tomorrow ok."

With that we said our goodbyes, I watched Ana who was looking through a book on martial arts. She looked so at home here.

"Are you a master of the martial arts now?" I said walking over to her and looking at the book she had been going through for a while now.

"Hardly." She laughed "I'm more Kung Fu Panda than Sensei" that made me laugh.

"My dad made me take self-defence classes years ago, I thought I was doing well until the teacher tried to grab me and I kneed him in the balls, he was singing soprano for the rest of the day and asked me not to come back." She was giggling, it was such a beautiful sound.

"After that, my dad said if I could take the teacher down I didn't need any more lessons."

I held her in my arm and gently kissed her lips.

"When do you have to be back in Portland," I asked, hoping it's not too soon.

"Probably tomorrow night. I have my last day of work Monday, so I need to get my things together before. Why."

"My parents want to meet you, my sister and brother too will be there, if it's too soon it ok."

"I would love to meet your family Christian if you want me to, you have met all of mine, well I class all as Ray." I nodded

My parents would think this is a big step, introducing Ana to my family, and it was, it was the natural next step and I couldn't wait to take many more with her.

 **Thank you to everyone who's taken an interest in my story, I've been very nervous about this chapter as writing is still very new to me, so I hope it was ok**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: E L James own everything.**

 **Any mistakes are my own**

APOV

"Christian was on the phone to his mum to tell her we would be there for dinner tomorrow, I was nervous not with meeting them as such, I just hoped they wouldn't believe what was in the papers and they would give me a chance.

Standing looking out of his home office window at the city below, I understood why he isolated himself, why he was so private. The press was so intrusive. I was just so grateful he let me in.

The Nooz article upset me at first, I knew to be with Christian, questions would be asked, and fingers would be pointed at me. When Kate did the article for the student newspaper she said he was a very private person, and spending time with him I can see why people would be interested in him. But where they see his face and his money, I see his kindness, his gentleness, his heart.

I see it in every kiss and every smile he gives me, every time he holds me and this morning I have never felt so beautiful or worshipped and that was him. All him. I just want him and if I have to put up will all the crap that goes with him then so be it.

I was falling for him, I could admit that to myself, I was falling in love with Christian. I knew it was fast, I had known him a week and I knew people would shout to slow down but I didn't want to. I knew it when he held me in the park and I had only known him a day. I wanted to be selfish for once and have something for myself, I wanted Christian.

When he had asked if he could see me earlier, I wanted to give myself, all of myself to him and I wasn't scared, I just wasn't ready to make love yet and he knew.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on his office door.

"Come in" Christian called.

A man walked into his office, a man I hadn't met before, he looked to be about Christian's age, maybe a little bit older. Christian finished his call to his mum and walked over to me putting his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Ana, this is Luke Sawyer, he's going to be you CPO" He introduced.

"Hello Luke," he nodded saying "Ma'am."

"It's just Ana," I told him, I know Christian likes to be formal, but I will have Luke following me everywhere I didn't want him calling me Ma'am, it made me feel old.

Luke looked over to Christian, who nods. I smile up at him in silent thanks and then turned back to Luke.

"What will having a CPO entail, I mean I will be applying for internships when I move to Seattle and hopefully if I get accepted, how am I supposed to explain a bodyguard."

"I will be out of sight most of the time but when you leave the building, I would appreciate it if you sent me a text to let me know beforehand. I will not intrude on what you're doing but I will not be far behind. I'm here so you can still go about your daily life but in a safe environment. If I feel you're not safe for any reason then I will step in, all I ask is that if I say something isn't safe and if I ask you to do something, even if that one thing is to run, that you please do as I say so I can get you out of that situation."

Christian had been quiet while I had talked to Luke.

"I need you safe Ana." He said.

I nodded hugging him to me being mindful of his chest, I just needed him to hold me.

I was startled by the door closing but I didn't let go.

"You know you could always come and work for me Ana," he said shocking me. I looked up to him and then shook my head.

"Nooo it wouldn't work," I said playfully.

"Why what's wrong with my company." He sounds offended while I was trying to keep a straight face.

"There is nothing wrong with your company Mr Grey, but can you guarantee if I worked for you, you would stay in your office and let me work and you wouldn't sneak down for a quick kiss every hour, we would never get anything done."

"You're right, you will have to find your own job" he teased, as he pulled me into his arms.

Lowering his head to mine he kissed my lips, pulling my body against him harder. It was my turn to nibble on his lower lip which made him groan into my mouth.

When we broke away he looked into my eyes, "I'm glad you're here with me Ana." He said before our lips joined together again.

"Who will be at your parent's tomorrow," I asked him, we were cuddled up on the couch, having just finished his favourite mac n cheese that his housekeeper had left for him.

"My Parents, Elliot, Mia and maybe my grandparents, my mother's parents" he sighed.

I lift my head off his shoulder looking at him.

"What is it Christian, what's wrong." I take his face in my hands making him look at me.

"I just hope she isn't there."

Who?" I asked.

"Elena Lincoln" I froze at her name.

"Why would she be there?"

"She's still a friend of my mother's, I couldn't tell her Ana it would destroy my mother if she found out."

"Your mother would understand." As I say this he's shaking his head.

"She would understand why I didn't tell her, but she would also blame herself. My mum saved me, Ana, she protected me when no one else would and I can't repay that by telling her what a conniving bitch her best friend is. I will tell them one day, but I've already lost one mum, Ana, I can't lose another."

"You won't lose her Christian. When you're ready, I will be there with you if you want."

"Always Ana, I will always want you here. I told Elena the last time we spoke that I wanted nothing to do with her any more and for her not to even look at me let alone speak to me. She's a delusional woman who still thinks she's in charge, yet she's in charge of nothing. My dad knows there is tension between us, I just told him she was trying to mess me about with the Salons, she thinks because she's a family friend she can get away with anything, which is the truth anyway."

"I can't wait to meet her, bring her down a peg or two, but don't worry I will protect you," I told him.

"You will eh." He smiled his shy smile.

"Of course, after all my kung fu skills are legendary."

He was laughing hard, the desired effect I wanted.

He proceeded to push me back onto the couch where we spent most of the night before going to bed kissing and cuddling, nowhere else I'd rather be.

I woke up this morning with my head on Christian's chest, I panicked, quickly sitting up I startled him awake.

"Ana, what is it, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Christian, I didn't mean to startle you, when I woke up my head was on your chest and I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't realise I had moved so fast."

He pulled me back down on the bed placing my head back on his chest. "It doesn't hurt Ana, not with you, with anyone else I feel a burning pain, with you, I just feel whole, I know I'm probably not making a lot of sense but I know you would never hurt me so there is no fear with you."

"It makes perfect sense, thank you." I gently kiss his chest.

"Is this ok " he nods his head as I kiss all his scars.

"I always wondered if Elena never happened would I have been able to hug my family by now. When I was small it was always fear but as I got older and even though the anger came, I was still close to my family. When I got involved with Elena, did she isolate me so much from them that the fear came back, I don't know it's just a theory."

That woman did so much damage to him, more so than she will ever know.

"Why don't you try it, when you're ready" he smiled at me nodding.

Kate had texted me this morning letting me know how things were going, I had wanted to text her before now, but I knew she needed the time with her parents to sort things out and she would message me when she was ready. She said they had done a lot of talking and a lot of crying, even her dad. She let me know she wasn't coming back until tomorrow as they were going out to dinner as a family tonight. I had sent her my love before getting ready for dinner.

We're on our way over to his parents' house now and the butterflies were back. I hadn't felt them since the night we met but they had come back full force now.

Taylor was driving with Luke up front with him, we had gone over some protocol training earlier about safety while out and about. Waiting for one of them to open the door and letting them check an area before we entered, it was a lot to take in, I was just me not the Queen of England. I think Luke just about had a heart attack when I told him the car I drive was an old beetle, he told me he wouldn't need a car to follow he could just run beside it or push it if we needed to make a quick getaway which made Christian laugh.

"Hey, no hating my car Mr Grey," I told him which made them laugh even more.

He did ask about getting me a new car, to which I told him no, Ray bought me my car. We did agree he could loan me or in his case get me a new car when my car went. We would discuss that more if and when it happened. But only if it died of natural causes without him helping it along. At which point I left them both laughing while I went to get a drink.

Christian held my hand in his rubbing his fingers over my hand, trying to keep me calm, he knew I was nervous, I just hoped to god that evil woman didn't turn up as I didn't know if I could hold my tongue, but if she did I would protect Christian just as he protects me.

We pull up to large electric gates that start to open as we approach, and we stop in front of a beautiful Mediterranean style house. Big and beautiful was the only thing I could think about it at that moment.

Luke opened my door as Taylor opened Christian's, we both got out as he walked around the car to reclaim my hand.

Walking up to the grand entrance, the front door opened and a young woman in uniform appeared.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey" she greeted, I was invisible as far as she was concerned. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes and telling her she had a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth.

"Gretchen" he grumbled, this sounded like a regular occurrence, nudging his elbow to check he was ok he mouthed "every time" and proceeded to roll his eyes which set my giggles off.

"Christian" a woman called from behind, she was smiling widely at us, this must be his mother, I hope it was his mother and not the child abuser.

"Let them in please Gretchen for goodness sake" she must have been in a trance as she realised she was blocking our path and promptly disappeared. I was trying not to laugh.

"Mum," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. They both turned to look at me.

"Grace" a man's voice called from behind, this must be his dad.

"I thought I heard the door, why are you all standing in the doorway," he asked.

"Gretchen, we're going to have to speak to that girl." His mother said.

"Mum, Dad I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, Ana this is my mum Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey and my dad Carrick Grey" Christian introduced us as he pulled me closer to him.

"Anastasia it's wonderful to meet you," she said taking my hand.

"It's lovely to meet you both too, you have a beautiful home"

"Thank you, dear, come through". We followed them through to the terrace on the back which opened up onto the water, it was so peaceful here. It wasn't long before we were joined by Mia. She gave both Christian and me a hug and then they were on to their new favourite subject, Me.

"So how did you both meet," Mia asked, we had decided to go with the details of our second meeting.

"I had been at the University, meeting with the Dean about sponsoring the horticultural department and before I drove back I stopped at a cafe for a coffee. Ana was sat a table outside and I wanted to talk to her, so I went over and asked if I could sit and we started talking. We went for a walk in the park and exchanged numbers."

"Did you know who he was," Mia asked.

"No, not at all, until he introduced himself, I had heard of Christian as my room-mate Kate had recently interviewed him for the school newspaper, but I didn't know what he looked like." Christian took my hand in his, entwining our fingers.

"I know what the Seattle Nooz said about me and there is no truth to it, the only thing I want from Christian is his heart, I care about your son very much." Christian pulled me closer to him kissing my forehead.

"You already have my heart," Christian says.

"Don't worry dear, we don't read into that rubbish." She smiled at me.

"Are grandma and grandpa coming today." Christian enquired, changing the subject.

"No, your grandmother has a cold, so they decided to stay home, it's nothing serious I already checked her out, also I think your brother got lost."

We talked about what I studied in college, to what I wanted to do in the future, Christian's hand never leaving mine.

"Mum, Dad your favourite child is here" was shouted from somewhere in the house.

We heard footsteps walking towards us and a man appeared with flowers in his hand.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw us all watching him, and a mischievous smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

"Mum these are for you, from your best son." He says handing the flowers over to his mum who promptly rolled her eyes.

"What did he do now," Christian asked.

"He broke mums favourite vase, the pink one," Mia said.

"I think you need a bigger bunch Elliot," he laughed kissing my hand.

"Ana, this goof-ball is my big brother Elliot, Elliot this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele" he came over pulling me from the chair and giving me a big hug, which shocked the hell out of me.

"Elliot get your hands off my girlfriend and go and find one of your own." He said pulling me against him with my back against his chest and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Spoilsport, but fucking hell bro," he said looking me up and down. I knew he was just doing it to wind Christian up and it was working until I reached up pulling his head to mine and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"ELLIOT TREVELYAN GREY. language do I need to wash your mouth out with soap." Grace shouted at him.

"I'm all yours" I whispered to Christian, which got me the smile I loved.

"My mum should be thanking him, she hates that vase really. It was a wedding present off my dad's mum, it was hideous, but she pretends to love it when they're around."

We were locked in our little bubble that we didn't realise everyone was watching us with a smile on their faces until we looked up. His parents looked so happy.

We had just finished dinner when the front doorbell had gone, I didn't have to know who it was because Christian had frozen beside me.

"Hey, are you ok" I whisper to him. He smiled leaning over and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Yes, baby I'm fine."

We didn't realise the footsteps had stopped just inside the door to the dining room as we were talking quietly between ourselves.

"Elena how lovely to see you" Grace was talking to her but she was too busy looking over at Christian and me, ignorant bitch.

"I just thought I would stop by and see how you all are" she replied finally giving Grace attention.

"That's great, you will have to sit down the other end next to Mia, we have already eaten though if you would like I could see if there is any left" she looked with disgust that she had to sit at the end of the table, I can only guess that where she normally sits the seat is already taken by me.

"I'm fine Grace thank you, I have already eaten"

Christian hasn't spoken one word to her and I don't think he will anytime soon. I think Grace has sensed something is wrong as she introduces

"Anastasia this is my good friend Elena Lincoln, Elena this is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend" I could see Elena's face blanch when Grace said, girlfriend.

"Hello Elena, Christian has told me all about you," I said smiling at her as Christian pulled me closer kissing my lips.

She didn't say another word to us as we moved back to the terrace.

I loved the interaction between Christian and his family, especially between the brothers. There was laughter and smiles. Gentle ribbing and I felt included.

When my dad I are together, we talk a lot and go walking or he will drag me fishing which he usually ends up fishing me out of the lake, there is a lot of laughter but it's just the two of us so it's usually pretty quiet.

Elena sat there with a face like a smacked arse. She really was a hideous creature.

I was talking to Grace in the kitchen while she was making a cup of tea for me.

"Thank you, Anastasia," Grace said startling me I didn't know what she was thanking me for.

"What for, I don't understand."

"That man out there is the Christian we always wanted him to be, happy, acting his age so carefree, it's a joy to see,"

"He adores you Grace" I could see her tears as she nodded.

Christian walked into the kitchen smiling but you could see it fall when he saw his mum crying.

"Mum what's wrong, what is it."

"Nothing my sweet boy, these are happy tears, it's just lovely to see you so happy" her tears set off, even more, when he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you mum," he said.

While they were hugging and talking the rest of the family had come into the kitchen, all surprised to see Christian holding his mum. Non more surprised, than the troll walking in behind.

"Grace is everything ok," Carrick asked her, concerned with the tears on her face.

"Everything is perfect Carrick" she smiled up at Christian, kissing his cheek and then gave me a hug as well.

I had to be back in Portland tonight, Christian was flying us down there and flying straight back.

"Do you have to be up early tomorrow" I whispered to him.

"No nothing urgent why," he asked.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to stay with me tonight and then fly back tomorrow morning or will that be too much messing around" he smiled his beautiful smile to me.

"I would love to stay Ana, I will just need to pack a few things and then we can go. We will leave soon, I will get Sawyer to drive down in the morning so he's ready for when I leave" I felt relieved, I didn't want him flying back if he was tired.

"Mum, dad we're going to leave soon as I need to fly Ana back to Portland."

"I just need to use the bathroom before we go" we both got up and he showed me to the bathroom, as I was locking the door Elliot shouted him and he walked away to speak to him.

I used the bathroom, opening the door and walking out to Elena waiting for me.

"Can I help you, or are you just propping up the wall?" I said starting to walk by her.

She went to touch my arm and I pulled back, "Don't touch me, I don't know where your hands have been" she was fuming.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Christian has needs" I cut her off because I didn't want to hear her crap.

"Yes I know all about his needs, he needs me as I need him, he told me all about what you did to him, how you prayed on him, groomed him even to be your puppet, but he has a mind of his own, he's an incredible man with a beautiful heart and if you think I'm going to stand back and watch a paedophile hurt him again you have another thing coming. So back off bitch."

I think she was in shock, I don't think many people have ever spoken to her like that. She gave me one last dirty look, turned on her heal and nearly walked into Christian.

Stopping to speak to Christian, he walked passed her ignoring her.

"You need to get her under control Christian." She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need to do anything Elena, she's perfect just the way she is." She was trying to get a reaction out of him and it wasn't working as he took me into his arms and kissed my lips.

We were showing a united front against her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Christian we need to talk"

"No, we don't Elena, so I would appreciate it if you would go away and stop embarrassing yourself it's pathetic."

She was about to say something else when he took my hand, leading me away from her and up the stairs, I didn't know where we were going but I would follow.

He led me into a bedroom which must have been his, as there were trophies with his name on and posters around the walls.

As soon as the door was shut his lips were on mine, he pulled me to his body wrapping his arms around me as we held each other, he kissed my lips, my face everywhere we could reach at that moment.

"Ana, are you ok," he said when we broke away to breath "I'm sorry Elliot wanted to talk to me" I shushed him.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I just want you to hold me please " he held me tight, so tight.

"God Ana, I wish people would give us a break." He said kissing my forehead.

After a few minutes we went downstairs, any longer and we would've been missed.

A short time late we had our coats on saying Goodbye to the Greys, we were on our way to Escala to get Christian's things before taking off for Portland.

We landed back in Portland just after 10 pm, I think we were both exhausted. We made our way to my apartment which was quiet with Kate still at her mum's.

Taking Christian's hand, we walked into my bedroom and very quickly and quietly got into bed.

"I'm so proud of you Ana, your strength is amazing, I heard what you said to her when I was walking up, thank you," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around as we had been spooning to face him.

"I'm proud of you too Christian, you didn't give in to her games, she doesn't have the power any more and do you know what, she's scared shitless because she cannot manipulate you, she knows she's on the verge of losing everything and it couldn't have happened to a nastier person"

"I will always protect you Christian" I whispered cuddling into him before I let sleep take me.

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites, I really appreciate it.**

 **Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Tissue Warning: This chapter was hard to write but it needed to happen for Christian to move on. I hope you're ok by the end.**

CPOV

I was woken up by the alarm clock, telling me it was 7 am. I hit the snooze button and then I pulled Ana closer to me. She was still fast asleep, and I knew she would have to wake up soon as today was her last day at work.

Yesterday felt like a dream for some parts. I hugged my mum, I never thought I could ever have achieved that. It was Ana, her encouragement, just being there holding my hand. I was a grown man and one thing I had learned since I met Ana was it was ok to need a hand, it was ok to lean on someone.

I was so proud of her, the last thing I wanted her to have to deal with was Elena, she had ruined so much of my life and I would not let her ruin my future. She had isolated me from my family, made me think I was worthless and at a young age, those thoughts can stick. I knew I needed to tell my family about her, and I would, I just hoped I still had a family after.

"Ana baby we need to get up" she moaned and turned away from me. That's not going to happen, so I pulled her back turning her around. She could probably sleep a little bit longer, but I wanted to shower with her before I left. It would be Thursday before I saw her again.

"Ana, come on baby open those beautiful eyes" I started kissing her lips then her eyes, cheeks and then nibbled on her ears, that worked as she pulled me back to her lips again. I deepened the kiss moving my tongue along her lips for which she opened her mouth to me and our tongues explored each other. When finally breaking away I was greeted by my favourite blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Good morning Christian" she pulled me to her hugging me.

"Good morning Ana, I have to leave soon shower with me please" she looked sad when I said that. Believe me, baby I know how you're feeling.

After we showered and got dressed both feeling more relaxed than we had when we had gotten in the shower thanks to the orgasm's we had just given each other, it was time for me to leave.

I hated this, it would be easier when she moved to Seattle this week because we wouldn't have to rush off, but I would've rather the rush now than have just dropped her off last night and left.

This week was going to be busy at work, as well as Ana moving Thursday the playroom was being pulled down on Wednesday. It was time, it would be dismantled and then repainted. I wanted Ana to be able to stay over without her worrying about what was in there or what had happened in there.

Franco's photo show at Flesh was on Friday. It was invitation only, so I was hoping it would go off without a hitch, Ana would not be introduced, she would just be there as a guest. All the main rooms would be locked as there would be no scenes taking place in any rooms or the theatres. It would just be for the photography on display for that one night with the photos being moved to Franco's main gallery on Saturday.

John Lincoln had not been sent an invitation even though he had asked when he contacted Franco about the photos he wanted. I didn't want him within 100 feet of Ana.

Luke arrived at 7.30am and was waiting in the car ready to follow Ana to work. Andrea had booked him into a small bed and breakfast which was located across from Ana's building.

I had to go now, I had a cab waiting to take me back to the helicopter, a novelty for me but I didn't want Luke to leave Ana alone while he dropped me off. I should've probably had Taylor come as well but it will be fine.

"Ana, I need to go now" her smile dropped, I pulled her towards me and kissed her pouring all of my love into the kiss. Yes, I knew I loved her, I had known it for a while but watching her sleep, holding her last night, I admitted it to myself. I would tell her but not when we're both rushing in different directions to get to work.

"Call me or text me when you land please so I know you're ok," she asked.

"Always baby" I kissed her one last time and then got into the taxi.

I arrived at Boeing Field just after 9 am and was greeted by Taylor who was waiting to take me to Grey House.

"Good morning" I was greeted when I got off the elevator on my floor.

"Good morning, give me five minutes Andrea and then I will have my coffee and we can go over today's schedule" she nodded sending Olivia towards the kitchen.

 **Hi, baby, I'm back in Seattle, I didn't want to leave you this morning, I will speak to you later x – Christian**

I know she will be at work now, so I don't know when she will get back to me.

Andrea comes in shortly after with my coffee and her iPad.

"What do we have on this morning," I asked her while sipping my coffee.

"You have the IT and Tech meeting at 10 am and then a meeting with Ros about the Taiwan shipyard at 12 pm to go over the final paperwork.

She passed me all the letters that needed signatures and the files I needed for today's meetings. I thanked her, and she was just about to leave my office when I looked at the top message, what the fuck.

"Andrea," I called her probably louder than I should, but I was fuming.

"Yes, Mr Grey" she was like Ros in a way when I shouted she didn't flinch like most would.

"This message is from Elena Lincoln, I expressively told you I didn't want any messages of any kind from that woman" she looked worried and walked back over to me as I passed her the message.

"Olivia," she said fuming. "My apologies sir she was told no messages from Mrs Lincoln, but she has obviously not listened, I take full responsibility for this Mr Grey as she's under my supervision"

"It's not your fault Andrea just please remind her I don't want any more messages from her" she nodded and walked out of my office. God, I must be going soft a week ago Olivia would've been fired.

The Tech meeting went well, we now have a working model for the new phone, I expected them to come to me and say they needed more time, and I would've given them that but they all have worked hard, I will make sure they get the bonus they deserve in this month's pay packet.

I had given Ana the GEH phone numbers for my office and also my direct line this morning. I had left my phone in my office because I know if I had it with me I would've been constantly checking it for messages from Ana and not concentrate on the meeting, so I was happy to see a message when I arrived back in my office.

 **Hi Sweetheart, I'm glad you arrived back there ok, I wish you were still here x – Ana**

Sweetheart, I liked that, it had only been sent recently so I wonder if she was on a break.

 **I miss you too Ana, so much. How is your day going x – Christian**

she replied back immediately.

 **It's going ok, slow. Do you know where Flesh buys its kinky bits x – Ana**

kinky bits, I laugh. what a strange question

 **They use a specialist supplier why x – Christian**

 **Well we stock rope, tape and cable ties here, I can use my staff discount if they need any before I leave today, after that they, will have to pay full price x – Ana**

I nearly spat my coffee out I was laughing so much, it took me a couple of minutes to get back to her.

 **I don't think a hardware store is where they order their items baby, I miss you. Thank you for brightening my day x – Christian**

 **Always, I have to get back to work I will speak to you later x – Ana**

I have been in my meeting for a while with Ros, all the paperwork had been signed and I was now the owner of a Taiwan shipyard.

"So, spill Grey" I looked back over to Ros wondering what she was going on about.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Today you have been walking around with a permanent smile on your face and you're constantly checking your phone, you were like that last week too"

Have I really been that obvious? I have been happier.

"Am I usually that miserable that everyone knows when there is a difference?" I asked.

"Yes, so spill, I want details, whether they're male or female it doesn't matter if they put that smile you have been wearing on your face" god not with the Gay thing again, I have nothing against it, but it isn't me.

"HER name is Anastasia, and we have only known each other a short time."

"But you love her, it's written all over your face." I just nodded, I needed to tell Ana first.

I had a message from Ana earlier letting me know she had finished early and she was going home to do some more packing and would call me later.

It was just coming up to 4 pm when Andrea came through the intercom to let me know my mum was here, that was a surprise as my mum very rarely came to GEH. I had Taylor in the office as we were going over the security measures for Friday, Flesh had its own security but with the nature of the event on Friday and Ana being there, I didn't want to take any chances.

When my mum walked into my office I knew something was wrong, she still looked like the angel that saved me, but she looked tired like she hadn't slept. Taylor excused himself to go back to his office.

"Mum what's wrong" I immediately get up to meet her.

" I need the truth Christian, what was going on between you and Elena" I froze not here, I couldn't do this here.

"Mum please."

"I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THAT WOMAN DID TO MY CHILD" she had tears running down her face now and the only thing I could do was pull her to me. I needed to tell her, all of them but I needed to do it once and not have to repeat myself.

"I will tell you, mum, everything, but I need to do it once, tell you all together. I can't lose you, mum, whatever I tell you please promise me I won't lose you" I was crying myself now.

"Christian look at me please" I looked down to her as she cupped my face brushing my tears away the way only a mum can.

"Nothing you say will ever make you lose us, we may get mad and angry at each other at times but that is part of being a family and we will always love you and always stick together."

I nodded, I was too choked up to say anything, so I just hugged her more.

When I was finally able to speak I asked mum to call dad to meet us at Escala while I called Elliot and Mia, Elliot was across town, so it would take a while for him to get to us so when mum and I arrived at Escala we sat quietly waiting for the others. I need Ana here, but she was too far away.

"Christian I heard your conversation," she said quietly. "I heard Ana confront her, I didn't mean to, the weather had gone cooler and I was just going to get a jacket when I heard raised voices."

I just nodded, I couldn't say anything. We were just waiting. I wanted to call Ana, but she would just get upset that she wasn't here like she wanted.

My dad and Mia arrived together about 45 minutes later, my dad having been in court, so he couldn't come straight out, both with concerned faces, my dad going straight to my mum and Mia came to give me a hug.

I offered them a drink, they all declined as we sat waiting for Elliot.

He arrived over an hour later, apologising having been stuck in traffic. My mum and I having sat in relative silence for nearly two hours just staring at the skyline below us waiting for everyone to arrive, it was torture. I wish I had called Ana if I knew how much we waited, she might have gotten here.

We all sat on the couches waiting for me to start.

"There is something I need to tell you all, something I should've told you long ago, but I never had the courage to do so" they all sat quietly.

"When I was" I never got to finish my sentence as we heard the bell on the elevator. I automatically turned towards it as I wasn't expecting anyone else and sagged in relief when I saw Ana there with Sawyer.

I got up rushing towards her and within seconds she was in my arms. I held her so tight not wanting to let go.

When I finally released her, I looked into her eyes "How" I asked her.

"Taylor called Luke to let us know what was going on. I think Luke will be getting a few speeding tickets, but I wanted to be here. You should've called me."

"I'm sorry baby, I just didn't want you getting upset because you weren't able to get here."

"I'm here now, how much have you told them."

"Nothing I was just about to start; my mum heard our conversation." She was about to apologise, blaming herself for confronting Elena, I shook my head to her, taking her hand and lead her back over to my family.

Ana said hello to them and we sat down.

And I told them everything, how it all started, how long it went on, about the BDSM and the subs, how she still tries to control me, everything. Throughout Ana held my hand.

What was hardest to tell them was why I pulled myself away from them.

"I was struggling with not being able to be touched, she manipulated me into thinking I would lose my family if you knew and I would never be able to have a proper relationship. When I started my company, I put all efforts into that, but the cycle continued"

"What changed," Mia asked in a whisper.

I looked up to see my family in tears, I had been too ashamed to look at them as I spoke and had my head down keeping a hold of my lifeline, Ana's hand.

"I wanted a life, Mia, my life was going in circles, never any change, I was losing my family always pulling away. At granddads birthday party I wanted to enjoy myself for once, I had such a good time and then she turned up, ruining it. All the sly comments saying how disgusted you would all be, how I didn't belong there, this had been going on since I was 15 and I believed her for a long time but that day I was so angry, I told her enough was enough for her to stay away from me and not contact me. She didn't give up before I met Ana she sent a submissive to my office when I was out at a meeting and Ros found her there naked, she thought she was my girlfriend when I told her no she had her thrown out. There just doesn't seem to be an end"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I couldn't say anything else I had ruined my family.

"It's ok Christian" Ana whispered.

I shook my head, it would never be ok again.

Someone had sat on the coffee table in front of me, but I couldn't look up.

"Christian" it was my mum, she reached over and took my hand in hers.

"Christian please look at me." She said her voice shaking.

I looked into the eyes of the first woman who ever cared for me, I didn't see anger or disgust, I saw pain and sadness.

"I'm so sorry son" WHAT I shook my head what is she apologising for.

"Mum you don't have anything to apologise for, it was all me."

"No son I brought that woman into our lives and she tried to destroy yours."

"NO BOTH OF YOU STOP PLEASE, IT'S HER FAULT ELENA FUCKING LINCOLN'S, I WILL NOT HAVE THAT WOMAN PULL MY FAMILY APART" my dad shouts, I have never seen him so angry, I've never seen him cry before.

I kiss my mum's forehead and walked to my dad before I pull him in for a hug, I've never hugged my dad before and neither of us are letting go now as we cry together.

It takes Elliot talking for us to pull away from each other, I turn towards my family seeing Ana comforting Mia who was crying and also holding my mum's hand.

"Can she be arrested, she has to pay for what she has done." My jovial brother who always makes me laugh is angry, a look I haven't ever seen before.

"No son, I wish but it has been too long."

"SO, SHE GETS AWAY WITH IT" he shouts.

"Elliot, I know you're angry but you're shouting at the wrong people," Ana said trying to calm him.

"OF COURSE, I'M FUCKING ANGRY SHE ABUSED MY BROTHER, ARE YOU ONE OF THESE SUBMISSIVE'S"

It was like time stood still, Ana looked like someone had slapped her. I was livid so fucking livid and I moved away from my dad and went for my brother, but dad pulled me back before I could get there. I could see it in his face that he regretted it the second he said it.

"DON'T EVER DISRESPECT HER, NO SHE ISN'T A SUBMISSIVE AND I WOULD NEVER WANT HER TO BE. THAT IS IN THE PAST, I WANT A FUTURE WITH ANA SO IF YOU'RE ANGRY TAKE IT OUT ON ME, BUT NOT HER, NEVER HER" I was trying to hold it together, but the tears were back, and they continued to fall as my brother engulfed me in his arms.

I cried, I don't think I have ever cried so much, more and more arms held me as my family surrounded me. Elliot left to go to Ana, she was sat on the couch crying by herself, I couldn't hear what was said put he pulled her in for a hug.

We finally pulled apart as a family and I gave Mia a hug. We walked back to the couch, Ana stood up walking over to me and I held her to me, I never wanted to let go.

"Is there nothing we can do" Mia asked.

"Ruin her," I said as I stood holding Ana. "I gifted her the salons because I didn't want anything to do with them or her any more, but I also cut her off with funding them, she was also skimming off the books spending thousands on useless things so unless she finds another backer they will fold.

"I will ruin her in another way, I will tell everyone I know to stop using the salons, that she has been ripping you off which is the truth. I wish I could tell the whole truth but then I would be dragging Your name into it. She will be kicked off every charity committee for dishonesty. Oh god, she doesn't have another child now does she" My mum looks horrified, as I shook my head.

"Isaac her current submissive is 21."

"My age," Ana said.

I was drained so exhausted as I held Ana on the couch, just the two of us now. I still had my family, I knew they loved me I just never realised how much until today. Ana was staying with me tonight I couldn't let her go back it was already the early hours of the morning, but I wouldn't let her go anyway.

I had said a tearful goodbye to my family, all of them ensuring that I hadn't done anything wrong. That I was a victim even though it took me years to realise it.

I don't know what will happen with Elena and I don't care I just don't want my mum getting any more hurt than she already had.

I pulled Ana closer to me lifting her chin to look into my eyes. "I love you, Ana."

She smiled her beautiful smile up to me "I love you too Christian, so much"

I pulled her to me, kissing her deeply, I had my whole world in my arms and I wasn't letting go.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I have been asked when the lemon is coming, next chapter hopefully if I can recover from writing this one.**

 **until next time Caroline**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: E L JAMES OWNS EVERYTHING**

 **Any mistakes are my own**

 ***lemon warning***

APOV

Christian was so tired last night that as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. We slept holding each other, neither one wanting to be too far away.

When Taylor had called Luke to say I was needed in Seattle urgently there was no hesitation we just got in the car and left. I spoke to Taylor on the phone as he told me Grace had come to his office to confront him about Elena, so I knew it would be bad.

I sent Kate a message to say I had to go back to Seattle as Christian had a family emergency with his mum and I needed to be there, she sent one back hoping everything was ok, and she would see me whenever I returned.

Seeing the man I love so much cry, was heartbreaking but seeing him being engulfed in his family's arms that made me cry even more. It was what he needed. What Elliot said shocked me more than anything, I knew he was angry and just hitting out and unfortunately, I was the target for a second, but he apologised.

I lay here watching him sleeping, so peaceful. I wanted a life with Christian more than I've ever wanted anything before. I was ready to give myself to him, all of myself but for now, I would just let him sleep.

I must have nodded off again as I felt lips on mine, on my face, everywhere. I pulled him back to me joining his lips with mine, he deepened the kiss as our tongues moved together, neither letting go until we needed to breathe.

I could feel him hard against me and I wanted it, I wanted all of him as we continued our kiss.

"Ana baby we need to stop. I want you so much, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I pulled him back to me, lips crashing together, tongues joining. Pulling back I looked into his eyes.

"Christian I don't want you to stop, I'm ready. I want you to make love to me."

Looking into my eyes, he knew what I said was the truth. I nodded and was greeted with his beautiful smile.

"I will try to be as gentle as I can Ana, but it's going to hurt, I need a condom" I shushed him placing my finger over his lips shaking my head.

"I know Christian, I love you. I've been on the shot for a while now because of my periods." His lips came back down on mine before he lifted the hem of the t-shirt of his I had on, pulling it off leaving me naked underneath.

"I love you Ana so much." He said before leaning down and kissing both of my breasts and kissing all of me before reaching my thighs.

"You're overdressed Christian" I teased to which he promptly stripped out of his pyjama bottoms.

"Are you sure Ana" I nodded, the only thing I could do at that moment as I could feel his breath over my pussy as he spoke to me.

He kissed my clit sucking gently which had me rising off the bed, kissing everywhere before inserting one finger and then another. I could feel myself building as he moved his fingers faster and then I was coming there was no stopping it.

I felt him move up my body and get into position, lining himself up with me, he looked into my eyes in confirmation needed as I nodded. My orgasm hadn't finished when he pushed inside of me and because I was so blissed out and coming down it didn't hurt as much as I thought. He had pushed fully inside me and then stopped to see if I was ok and also, he said if he didn't, he was going to come which made me giggle, not a good thing to do when you boyfriends cock is inside you.

He started to move then, thrust after thrust bringing us both to the peak "Come for me Ana" those words set me off and I couldn't stop it, I wouldn't stop it as we both came together calling the others name.

"I love you baby so much are you ok," Christian said in my ear.

He rolled off me pulling me towards him.

"I'm more than ok thank you, I love you Christian."

We lay like that for a few minutes before I started giggling.

"What is it," he asked smiling.

"I think I'm leaking" I could feel wet every time I moved.

"Come on let's take a shower" he got out of bed naked, picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and walking towards the bathroom with me still giggling.

I was sat at the breakfast bar having a cup of tea talking to Gail who I had just been introduced to. She had been away for the weekend at her sister's and stayed an extra day for her sister's birthday, so she wasn't here last night.

Christian was in his office talking to his second in command about work he missed yesterday. He had been a bit quiet, I think he was still going over everything that happened yesterday. Taylor had been going in and out quite a bit I think Christian just wanted to keep busy.

I decided to take my tea to the library, the book I was reading last time I was in there was in the same place I had left it. I wanted to give Christian some space but for him to know I was still close by if he needed me.

I texted Kate to let her know I wasn't sure if I would be back today if not it would definitely be tomorrow, she told me she was fine as Jose said he was coming over to help pack the lounge up while she tackled her bedroom.

I know my mind was on something else when I had read the same line 5 times, it was on Christian. I just hoped he was going to be ok. I was brought out of my thoughts by a message on my phone.

 **I'm sorry baby I don't mean to shut you out I just have so much going on in my head. I love you x – Christian**

 **You're not shutting me out, I know yesterday was hard for you but I'm here if you need me. I love you Christian x – Ana**

 **Where are you x – Christian**

 **I'm enjoying your comfy chairs and a good book x – Ana**

It only took him a minute to find me, when I looked up he was stood at the door watching me.

"Come here Christian" I beckoned him over to me getting out of the chair. He sat down, and I climbed into his lap.

"How are you, I mean after this morning."

"I'm fine, well more than fine. Perfect even. This morning was everything I imagined it would be and more." He smiled his beautiful smile at me pulling me towards him, my head resting on his chest.

"I feel a bit in limbo, I have a lot of work to do but my mind is elsewhere. Mia called me before to see how I was." I lifted my head up to look at his face.

"I don't think she had slept much but she was trying to cheer me up like she always did when we were little."

"That's what family is for," I said before I lay my head back down. We sat there for a while just being together.

"Do you have to go back to Portland." He whispered in my ear while we watched the raindrops fall down the window.

"My room is pretty much all packed apart from a few clothes I left out for the last few days there and most of the living room I should be able to finish off tomorrow if you want me to stay today."

"I would ask you to stay forever if you were ready" I lifted my head to look at him.

"You're serious, you'd want me to live here with you" he nodded.

"When you're ready baby, I know our relationship has moved fast Ana it's shocked me more than ever but when we're ready I will ask you again." He kissed me and then lifted me up, so I was standing so he could get up.

"Come to GEH with me." He asked.

"You want me to go to work with you." I giggled.

"Yes, I want to take my girlfriend to work with me and show you off." His smile was infectious.

"Come on then Mr Grey take me to work."

He took my hand and lead me back into the bedroom and opened his closet, clothes he had so many clothes, but on the left-hand side, there was a small selection of female clothes. I looked back to him wondering where they came from.

"I ordered them when you were asleep after I flew you home Sunday night. They were delivered yesterday, Taylor let them in and they put everything away. I wanted you to have something to wear and not worry about bringing clothes, with everything that happened yesterday I forgot all about them."

I walked over to him cupping his face and as he lowered his lips to mine kissing him gently "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ana."

I chose a beautiful pale pink sweater dress. It wasn't usual office attire, but the sky had opened a torrent of rain and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Walking back into the bedroom I noticed the blood from this morning on the bed. I felt him before his arms wrapped around me and I pointed to the bed.

"I made a mess," I said looking up to him.

"No, we made a mess." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before I walked over to the bed and started stripping the sheet off.

"Ana leave it, Gail will deal with it." I continued to strip the bed he must have known I would continue as he stood back and let me finish putting the sheets in the hamper.

He took my hand leading me from his apartment and down the elevator to the garage below, there were still a few Pap's out the front of the building but with everything that happened yesterday they were not at the forefront of my mind and we just ignored them.

I was excited to see where Christian worked, he had built his company up from the ground and it was obvious to see he was proud of his achievement.

"Sir, there is press in front of Grey House do you want me to park in the garage," Taylor said from the front with Luke sat beside him.

"It's up to you baby," he said kissing my hand.

"No hiding remember." He nodded his head and then turned to Taylor.

"Get Reynolds to park this car, Taylor, I want you with us and get Ryan out front as back up behind Sawyer," Christian said, he was in CEO mode and my God was it sexy.

We pulled up in front of the building where two men dressed like Taylor were waiting, I guess they must have been the security he talked about.

"Ana, when we get out keep walking, whatever they shout at you and they will shout anything to try and get your attention, don't stop just keep going until we're inside. We have the umbrellas so that should give us some coverage."

"I'll be fine Christian," I said.

As soon as the door opened the flashes started and they couldn't even see us as security was in front of the door. Christian got out first and then lent down and took my hand. "Don't let go."

"Never," I said smiling at him. I got out of the car and was blinded.

Christian lead me towards the front door of his building, all while flashes were going off and questions were shouted but I paid them no attention I just concentrated on keeping a hold of his hand and following him.

It didn't take long to get inside and the difference was immediate. Where outside was noisy, here it was so quiet. People seemed to be frozen to the spot obviously not used to seeing their boss with anyone. That thought pleased me greatly, the very little we ever talked about his life before with those women they never went further than that room.

"Don't you all have work to do?" Christian says breaking the silence, I don't think I've ever seen people move so quickly before which made me laugh.

He leads me over to the reception desk where he spoke to a lady there, giving her my name and making sure if she ever came into the building she was to be given immediate access to his floor. We then walked over to the elevators and took the furthest one. He put a code into the panel and then we started moving.

"This is my private elevator." He said smiling.

"Just for Mr Boss man" he laughed nodding.

"If you come here the code for the elevator is 0722, it's the date I bought the building." I nodded making a note to remember.

The elevator opened out into a reception area where two blond women were sat behind a desk both rising when they saw us.

"Good morning Mr Grey," they both said.

"Andrea, Olivia, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele she's always to be allowed immediate access to myself or my office. Ana this is Andrea my P.A. and Olivia her assistant."

"It's nice to meet you both," I said smiling at them. Andrea was very polite saying hello, Olivia was a bit cooler, she still said hello but not as friendly as Andrea who looked at her as if she was in trouble.

"Come on Baby," Christian said taking my hand and leading me into his office.

His office was big, I think half of my apartment could fit into his office, as I looked around. Apart from his desk, he had a seating area with a couch and chairs around a coffee table and also at the other end of the office was a conference table with eight chairs.

I heard him laughing behind me as I was looking at a large abstract painting on his wall, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. I felt his arms come around my waist as he held me to him in front of the painting.

"What's it supposed to be," I asked him after giving up of trying to figure out what it was.

"No idea, I just liked the way the colours moved," he said in my ear which made me laugh.

"It's a good job that you don't display my photos here," I said to him which caused a growl down my ear.

"If I had those photos in here, nobody would ever get in." he kissed my head and then walked over to his desk to face the pile of paperwork waiting for him.

"Baby it's going to take me forever to get through this, you would think I took a week off not an afternoon" he groaned.

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere." That earned me the smile I love.

I got comfortable on his couch and brought out the book I started from Christian's library.

I was right, working here with Christian would never work as seeing him in CEO mode was making me want to jump him, but I had to behave.

I had been thinking with talking about my photos, I will give him the portfolio Franco gave me of the latest shoot with the ones that show my face. It's not like I will ever have a use for them.

Andrea had come in to bring some paperwork in and asked me if I would like a drink, I had said a tea so not long after Olivia had brought our drinks in the with the same look on her face like she had been sucking a lemon.

"Thank you, Olivia," I said for my tea.

"You're welcome Miss Steele," she said before leaving the office.

"I'm going to have to have a word with that girl, I saw the way she looked at you, I won't put up with it," he said walking towards the couch with his coffee.

"I think she has a bit of a crush and me being here had burst her bubble."

"Well the feeling is definitely not mutual," he said sitting down.

I put my cup down and climbed onto his lap, I know we were in his office and it wasn't very professional but at that moment I didn't care.

"Good because I will not share Mr Grey" I gently pulled his face to mine and placed a kiss on his lips, but he didn't want a gentle kiss as he crashed his lips to mine, our tongues moved together as we pulled each other closer.

We were interrupted by the door opening, I was hoping it was Olivia, but we looked up to see a woman stood at the door with a big smile on her face.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she said trying not to laugh.

"Sod off Ros, Ana this is Ros Bailey, my second in command and general pain in the arse. Ros this is my girlfriend and love of my life Anastasia Steele" he said with a smile on his face. I should be embarrassed but for some reason, I wasn't as I go off his lap.

" Hello Ros, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"Hello Anastasia, it's nice to meet the person who put that permanent smile on his face" she laughed.

"Did you want anything in particular or were you just gate-crashing my office." that made me laugh.

"I just wanted to let you know the Taiwan employee paperwork has all come through and I have Matthew and his team dealing with it. Andrea said she didn't know if you were coming in today, so I thought I would catch you when I found out you were here."

"Get him to email me the figures and information when they have finished," he asked her.

"Will do, it was nice meeting you Anastasia" she said and walked towards the door.

"You too," I replied.

"Ros can you deal with everything here for the rest of the week, anything immediate, email me."

"Of course, you know I always like to keep your chair warm." she laughed leaving the room.

We were just sat having lunch when Andrea said a Mr Grey was on his way up. We didn't know which Mr Grey until Elliot walked into the office.

I don't think he had slept much, he smiled at seeing me there and then walked over to Christian who had gotten up and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing Elliot" Christian asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said quietly. "Have you spoken to mum and dad," he asked as they both sat down.

"I wanted to call them, but I don't know what to say to them. I spoke to Mia, she called to see if I was ok." Christian said quietly.

"Don't isolate yourself from us Christian, she has already caused enough of that, we stick together now ok." Christian nodded his head. I reached beneath the table to take his hand for which he entwined our fingers together.

"How are you doing little one," he said looking at me " I really sorry for what I said" I shook my head.

"Elliott, it's done. I think a lot of things were said that weren't meant, apart from what was said about her"

"Have you been to work today?" Christian asked him, Elliot immediately shaking his head.

"I couldn't concentrate, my mind has been on other things."

"I'm going to stay down in Portland when I take Ana back until she moves here Thursday, why don't you come with us and we can do some walking or something."

I turned quickly towards Christian.

"You're staying down." I smiled at him, I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye again.

"Yes, baby I will come back when you do." he turned towards Elliot.

"What do you think Elliot" he nodded smiling.

"What time are you leaving, I will need to pick up some things."

"Probably about six, we'll meet you back at Escala and I will have the helicopter brought so we can leave from there."

Elliot was just about to leave when Taylor walked into the office, you could see from his face that he was not happy.

"Taylor what's wrong," he said.

"Sir, I have Elena Lincoln in the interview room downstairs, she was making a nuisance of herself and causing a scene."

"When will she stop" Christian said angrily.

"I'll make her stop," Elliot said heading for the door, he was nearly there before Taylor stopped him.

"That is what she wants, Elliot she was ranting about some charity she has been removed from." let the bitch rant, Grace has obviously started what she said she would.

"What does she think she will accomplish coming here" Christian sighed "No I know why she's here, she still thinks she can control me."

"Show her she can't then," Elliot said.

I was shaking my head no.

"Christian you have nothing to prove to anyone," I said as he pulled me into his arms kissing my lips gently.

"I know I don't baby, I spoke to my lawyer this morning he's drawing up Restraining Orders for both of us as I don't want her bothering you, especially when you move to Seattle. It's time I confronted her properly once and for all and then slap her with the Order."

"I would like to slap her with something else," I said quietly. If he needed to do this I would support him.

"Ana, Elliot you can watch from the security office what happens." Christian takes my hand as we go to the elevators which take us down to the main reception area and over to the security office.

Walking inside there is a man in a suit who I'm introduced to as Welch and two other men in uniform watching the monitors. They both excuse themselves and wait outside.

We're offered the seats in front of the monitors, Elliott sits but I turn and walk into Christian's arms.

"You don't have to do this, you know." he nods

"I do Ana, I want a life with you and I don't want to be worrying about her showing up constantly. Welch has the Restraining Orders which he will serve her with when we're finished. I love you Ana." he leans down kissing me passionately and then led me to my seat before leaving with Taylor.

Looking at the monitors we can see Elena pacing, Elliot reaches over and squeezes my hand before releasing it and we focus on the monitors as Christian walks into the room.

"Christian what the hell is going on, why am I being treated like this" she starts the second he walked in.

"Sit down Elena," he says while she ignores him. "Sit down Elena" he repeats. She's trying to get him mad, and he's not giving in to her so she finally sits down.

"You're in here because you're trespassing on GEH property, you were told you would not be allowed back onto my property and you have ignored me so you're being treated like anyone else who trespasses."

"That's stupid, I had phone calls this morning from two of the charity committees I'm on, one of them your parents saying my assistance is no longer required due to my questionable and unlawful behaviour"

She's getting angry now, but Christian is really calm, which I think is making her madder. It would be laughable if it wasn't so serious.

"You were stealing money from me which you were not entitled to and you were removed from a children's charity because you cannot work with children when you're a child abuser." I think she was shocked because he's confronting her.

"My family know everything Elena, I told them every little detail of what we did, how you manipulated me, how you abused me because that is what it was, I was 15 under the age of consent. They know it all." you can see the look on her face drop.

"Come on Elliot," I say getting up to leave the room, I want to see Christian as we head with Welsh to the interview room.

"Why would you do that." we hear Elena say as we open the door.

They both turn towards the door as it opens, Christian gives me his beautiful smile as I walk into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you" I whispered.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" she shouts at me not seeing Elliot follow.

"No Elena it's yours" he sneers at her.

I think she's shocked to see him in the room obviously thinking Christian was lying when he said he had told his family.

"You tried to take my brother and you can't even begin to think of the crap that is going to come down on you," Elliot said.

"Taylor, can you ask Welch to come in please" he leaves and comes back in with Welch.

"Mrs Lincoln I'm serving you with this restraining order, you're not to contact Mr Christian Grey or Ms Anastasia Steele. If you contact them in any way including through a third party you will be in breach of the order and will be arrested, this also includes being within 100 Feet of any GEH property"

She's trying to talk but looks like a fish opening and closing her mouth and is about to start again when she's cut off by Welch.

"If any harassment is given to Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey, Mr Carrick Grey, Mr Elliot Grey and Miss Mia Grey a further Restraining Order will be issued."

"Get out" was all Christian said.

He didn't wait for her to even leave the room before he pulled me to him, kissing me gently before I nibbled on his bottom lip for which he deepened the kiss until Elliot cleared his throat. We had forgotten he was there.

"Get a room Bro," he said made us all laugh.

"Don't worry Elliot I fully intend to."

He took my hand leading me back to his office to collect the paperwork he needed to take with him.

Elliot left to go and pick up his clothes and was meeting us back at Escala.

"Come on baby let's take you home," he said taking my hand in his as we left his office.

 **Thank you once again for taking an interest in my story.**

 **I know nothing about restraining order's so I just put what fit the story**

 **Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

We had arrived back into Portland just after 8 pm yesterday evening, picking up the hire car we drove to Ana's apartment dropping Elliot at the Heathman Hotel on the way. Andrea had booked him a room for the next two nights as well as a room for Ana and myself for tomorrow evening.

Sawyer still had his room at the bed and breakfast across from Ana's apartment and Taylor had stayed in Seattle so he could spend some time with his daughter who was on a school break. We would all be back in Seattle sometime Thursday.

I needed to leave all the shit behind in Seattle for a few days and just spend time with Ana and Elliot but I needed to ring my parents to see how they were first.

We had stayed up and had a few beers with Kate and a friend of theirs Jose. I don't know what his problem was but he wouldn't stop staring at Ana. Thankfully he didn't stay long and shortly after Kate excused herself saying she was going to bed.

Ana went into her bedroom to take a shower and get ready for bed while I called my parents. I didn't have to wait long as my dad picked up on the second ring.

"Grey Residence."

"Hi Dad, its Christian how are you doing," I asked.

"Christian, I should be asking you that question," he said quietly.

"I'm ok, I am in Portland with Ana at the moment, she is moving Thursday so I will be down here until then. How are you both really doing dad? How's Mia?" I needed to know how they were.

"We're ok son, your mother is on a mission at the moment to see how much she can ruin her. She had the cheek to call your mum and left a message asking what was going on. Mia is just keeping busy." He sighs.

"Hopefully you won't receive any more calls from her. She turned up at GEH today and caused a scene so she has been served with restraining orders for Ana and myself. She is not allowed near any of my property's either and she has been told the same will happen for my family if the harassment continues. She knows that you all know everything. Elliot was there at the time and is down here with me."

"Good, I'm glad. She needs to know she had been caught and she can't get away with this any more. I just wish I could do something legally without dragging you into it. Is Elliot ok."

"You can't dad, I won't have her ruining everything I have worked so hard for, like I said before I will ruin her in other ways. Elliot, he seems ok, he said he just couldn't concentrate on work so he came to GEH. I invited him down here to spend some time with him while Ana finishes packing. We are hopefully going hiking tomorrow if this rain stops."

"We're just struggling to get our heads around everything," he went quiet before he spoke again.

"Did you ever feel you couldn't come to us son." I hate hearing the doubt in his voice that he thinks he has done something wrong.

"No dad never, I just had a lot of demons in my head at that time which I think she played on, especially my touch issues. It took me a long time to realise how evil she really was. I'm sorry you think you did something wrong Dad but you didn't."

I can hear muffled voices in the background and then my mum's voice came through the phone.

"Christian dear are you ok," she asked.

"Yes, mum I was calling to see how you both were doing."

"We're ok sweetheart, angry but not at you Son. Please don't ever think that, this is all on her."

"I hear you have been having fun" she laughed.

"I haven't even started yet son, she will be ruined by the time I finish with her."

"Please be careful mum, she has been given a Restraining Order for Ana and myself, mum if she starts bothering you please let me know and I will have it extended to you." I didn't want my mum anywhere near her but if this is what she felt she needed to do I wouldn't stop her, she was just trying to protect us.

"I will do son, I will let you get some sleep, We love you Son. Give Ana our love"

"I will do mum, love you both too."

We said our goodbyes and I had a quick shower before climbing into bed with my girl.

It had been a tiring couple of days which were thankfully now over.

Ana had originally planned to drive her car back to Seattle but I was a bit worried it wouldn't make it that far so we were having it shipped much to Sawyer's delight. With us flying down he would have had to drive it. He will just come back in the helicopter with us instead.

They had planned for Ana and Kate to put Ana's things in her car and for Kate to drive the van they had hired but I persuaded her to let me hire a moving company to move everything and for Ana and Kate to come back in Charlie Tango. Persuasion had included a lot of licking, sucking, tickling and a few orgasms for which she returned them. Ticking is a strange feeling. Something I had never felt before.

I woke up this morning to a message from John Flynn, I hadn't seen him in a while and I was due to see him Monday evening but I had forgotten with everything that had gone on until I had gotten his message. I hadn't needed to see him often since I had left the lifestyle. The one thing that was supposed to give me control and release stress had probably given me more stress than ever.

I think he would be in shock if I told him how my life was now that Ana was in it, maybe I will call him that would be a fun conversation.

Ana is still fast asleep beside me and it is still pouring down outside. I'm hopeful we can still go hiking as I think it will do Elliot and I some good to just get out, reconnect in a way. With everything that has gone on. I will ask Elliot when he gets here if he still wants to go, it's still early yet so the weather might clear up.

Ana had started to stir beside me and I was greeted by her beautiful smile as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Christian," she said in a gravely voice.

"Good morning baby," I said lying back down next to her and pulling her into my arms.

I kissed Ana gently biting her bottom lip, neither of us caring about morning breath, both just moving as close to each other as we possibly could. I knew Kate would be around somewhere but I just wanted Ana. I deepened the kiss moving her until she was lay beneath me and the kiss didn't stop until we needed to take a breath.

We were both naked having never put anything on the night before. I moved my hand down to her pussy checking she was ready and she was soaked so when her legs went around my waist holding me in place I pushed into her.

Being inside Ana was something I had never felt before yesterday, having that emotional connection to her it meant more, so much more.

I began to move faster both of us moving in sync together. she would pull me into her holding me with her legs and met me thrust for thrust. As our movements became more erratic I knew neither was going to last long.

She was trying to keep quiet pulling her pillow towards her face to drown out her screams but I wanted her to be free to scream so I pulled it away throwing it who knows where. I put my hand on her clit and started rubbing with every thrust I made. I could feel her gripping my cock as her orgasm overtook her.

"Scream for me Ana," I said for which did, cum screaming my name. Her orgasm set mine off pouring myself into her calling her name. I don't care who heard us, they would only know that she was mine.

We left Ana's room after showering together and getting dressed. We walked into the lounge hand in hand to be greeted by Kate and Jose, I don't know what time he got here but by the look on his face, he had been here long enough to hear what Ana and I had been up to.

"Good morning guys, coffee Christian," Ana said letting go of my hand, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes please baby,"I called back to her.

"Are you still going hiking?" Kate said. "It hasn't stopped raining since yesterday."

"I'm hoping too, we can stick to the shorter trails but I will see what Elliott wants to do, he should be here soon." Elliot and I are used to hiking in all weather so a bit of rain won't stop us.

Ana came back in with her cup of tea and a coffee for me, I thanked her as she sat down next to me.

"Did you hear about Jose photo show Ana?" Kate said.

"No I didn't, when is it?"

"Its next month at Portland Place, it should be good. It's nothing like the last photo exhibition they had on there though, erotic art. It was disgusting, you would have to be a whore to let yourself be photographed like that."

Ana froze next to me. If I didn't like this man before, it was nothing to how much I hated him now.

"Excuse me I just need to do some things," Ana said quietly, excusing herself and going back to her bedroom.

I got up to follow Ana, they might have thought I was rude just getting up and walking off but I didn't care, I needed to know Ana was ok.

Walking into the room she was sat on the bed holding a folder, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Am I really a whore Christian, is that what everyone will think if they ever find out." I shook my head sitting down next to her and pulled her onto my lap where she cuddled into me.

"Ana there are many words I can use to describe you and whore is definitely not one of them. You are beautiful, strong, protective, brave, courageous. The strength and courage it took for you to do those photos especially after what you've been through is amazing. There is one more word I could use to describe you and that is mine, all mine."

She giggled that beautiful sound that I love so much.

"I love you, Ana, don't ever forget that especially when I go out there and beat the crap out of your friend."

"You can't Christian, he will get suspicious and then his big mouth will tell my dad" I nod and am just about to get up off the bed when she places the file she was holding on my lap.

"What is this," I ask her looking at the file.

"My strength and courage" she nods to the file as she gets up to lock her bedroom door.

I open the file to a photo of her, I had seen similar photos like this before that Franco had shown me, but what is different with these is I can see her beautiful face.

"Franco gave them to me and destroyed the negatives so these are the only copy's. He couldn't use them because you can see part of my face in most of them" she said quietly.

These photos were exquisite, Photo after photo of her in different positions most of them she is laughing or smiling but the one that is the most beautiful is her in the perfect submissive position with her beautiful eyes looking into the camera. I would never want her to be a submissive and she never would be but this one photo is perfect. It's not even the fact she is kneeling, it's her eyes like they are looking right into you.

It took me a few minutes before I could articulate any speech.

"Ana these are so beautiful, thank you for sharing these with me."

"You can keep them if you want, I have no use for them. If not, I will destroy them" she couldn't destroy these.

"I would love to keep them, thank you." I placed the folder on the bed to the side and pulled Ana to me kissing her passionately and lying her back onto the bed, we were kissing until there was a rattle of her handle and then a loud bang on the bedroom door.

"Your brother is here" Jose shouts through the door. Was that fucker just about to walk in without knocking?

"I think this Jose needs to learn a lesson in manners" I am about to get up and go to the door when Ana pulls me back sealing her lips to mine again. This I would rather be doing.

We finally went out to join the others and introduced Elliot to Kate and Jose.

Elliot and Kate were sat talking like old friends in the lounge while Jose was sat sulking at the dining table, so I walked over to join him.

"José a word" he looked up to me.

"When a woman's bedroom door is shut you do not try the handle and gain entry especially when that woman is mine, do you hear me."

"Fine" he grumbled petulantly.

"Hey Bro" Elliot called walking over. "Are we still going Hiking, the rain seems to be easing off a bit so we can try one of the lower trails" I didn't want to leave Ana especially with this fucker hanging around but I needed to spend time with Elliot.

"Sure, Elliot, we can try, if the rain starts to get too bad we will just have to turn back" I had brought my hiking boots and waterproofs so I had no problem walking in the rain, some trails can get slippy and dangerous when wet so we would just have to see how we go.

After breakfast for which Ana made, thank god after seeing the burnt offerings Kate had cooked and was still on her plate I went back to Ana's room to get dressed.

Ana was watching me as I was stood naked putting my boxers on.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Steele."

"Very much so Mr Grey, please continue" she was lying on her bed in a tank top and PJ bottoms. She looked delicious but if I joined her I would never leave.

"Sawyer will be here today to help, I hate abandoning you but I need to spend some time with Elliot."

"Hey," she said getting off the bed and walking to me. "its ok, you have both been through a lot these last couple of days, and you are not abandoning me. I will still be here when you get back."

I nodded and pulled her into my arms kissing her and holding her close.

"Kate wants to go out and celebrate our last night in Portland later. I think because we don't have to drive tomorrow, she plans on getting drunk."

"I have booked us a room at the Heathman, where Elliott is staying for tonight so we don't have to fall over boxes all night unless you want to spend your last night in here," I asked her, having already watched her trip over three boxes already this morning.

"I would love that, a night without trying to break my neck. Jose was supposed to be sleeping on the couch tonight, so hopefully, if she isn't too drunk we can get away and not spend the night passing her a bucket."

I kissed Ana goodbye and left Sawyer with instructions to keep Jose away from her. I trust Ana completely, she said he was like a brother as their dads were good friends and had known each other a long time but the way he was looking at her was not in a brotherly way.

We had chosen a trail in the Willamette Valley that looped back around to the start. We didn't want to start following a map if the rain picked up again so we knew as long as we stayed on the trail we would end up back where we began.

Stepping out of the car you were immediately hit by silence, other than the sounds of the birds high up in the trees or small animals moving on the ground there was nothing.

"I think we're the only ones mad enough to go hiking on a day like today," Elliot said patting me on my shoulder before heading to the beginning of the trail.

I followed after him, the smell of pine needle all around reminded me of hiking when we were younger seeing who could find the biggest pine cones. It was so tranquil.

"Hey Elliot are we hunting for pine cones." he laughed and continued walking.

"At least we won't have to put up with Mia having a tantrum when she doesn't find the biggest one." he laughed.

I bent down smiling as I picked one up off the floor, I would give it to Ana.

We followed the trail for about 90 minutes before stopping to take a break.

"So when are you going to pop the question then," he asked as I spat my drink out, that was the last thing I thought he would say.

"What. You only have to spend a minute in the same room as the two of you to see how much you love her, how much she loves you." It's true, I could never see myself with anyone else.

"One day big brother, we have only known each other for such a short time. I never thought I could ever have a relationship like what I have with Ana." He nods his head.

"Sometimes I wish I had met Ana years ago, but I honestly think if I had I wouldn't have been emotionally ready for what we have now." I would have probably pushed her away. The thought of ever hurting Ana makes me feel sick.

"We just need to find me a woman now, so what's Kate really like then." I laugh at him, if he's interested in Kate he's a braver man than I am.

"She doesn't seem too bad now but for a while, she leant on Ana too much, expected her to do everything. If you really want to get to know her I only have one piece of advice for you." I said trying not to laugh.

"What's that little brother," he says smiling at me.

"Do the cooking or have mums number on speed dial because after what was on her plate this morning you will need it" it was good to laugh with my brother.

After our rest we continued on the trail, just talking about our work. He told me his company had just won a new contract with the local authority. I told him about the shipyard I had just bought. It was just easy conversation never anything too heavy.

We had just reached the car park when the heavens opened and we ran to the car.

"Thank you for today Elliot, we will have to do it more often" he smiled nodding.

"Ana and I are hopefully staying at the Heathman tonight if Kate doesn't get too drunk," I say as I pull up outside Ana's apartment building.

"Do we know where we are going tonight"

"A bar near to the campus called 50's Ana said. Hopefully, it won't be full of drunk students."

We walked back into the apartment leaving our waterproofs by the front door to see boxes everywhere, there was a stack of boxes by one wall stacked neatly with Ana's name on them, Kate's were here, there and everywhere.

Sawyer came from the direction of Ana's room with another box and placing it on the pile.

"Everything ok," I asked him.

"Yes everything is fine, I don't think he likes me though," he said pointing to Jose. If he's upset Ana again I will kill him.

"What's he done."

"He just keeps trying to get into Ana's room, she said she wanted some privacy while she sorted through some things but he was trying any excuse to get back there that she locked her door. I told him if he didn't back off I would put him out of the apartment, not just her room" I nodded before walking passed Jose to Ana's room.

I tried the handle and the door was locked.

"Honey I'm home," I shouted after knocking on her door. I could hear her giggle through the door and was greeted by a beautiful smile when it opened.

She grabbed the front of my top pulling me in the room, pushing me down so I was sat on her bed and climbed into my lap

"Have you missed me then" I laughed before her lips came down onto mine.

"Does that answer your question." She said when we broke away to breathe.

"Sorry I didn't mean to attack you." She giggled.

"Baby you can attack me anytime. I have something for you." I passed her the pine cone that I had in my pocket.

"We used to collect these when we went walking as children, Mia made it a competition of who could find the biggest and then promptly had a tantrum if she didn't win."

"Thank you," she said, placing it gently on her bedside table.

Turning back she kissed me, which I soon deepened before removing both of our clothes and making love to her surrounded by the chaos that was her room.

We had just entered 50's, the noise was deafening. Loud music played through the speakers, it was such a contrast to the peace Elliot and I had found out on the trail.

We quickly found a table, Jose being the third wheel. I wish he would go and get laid already because he was going to lose an eye soon if he continued to stare at Ana's arse. Sawyer had come with us and he took a table near the door so he could observe the room. I did tell him he had the night off but he said he would rather be here.

Ana was killing me, she has on skin tight jeans that showed off every curve and a band t-shirt and jacket. I was having trouble keeping my hands to myself, thankfully she was mine.

Elliot and I left the girls and Jose at the table while we went up to the bar, it wasn't too busy now most of the university crowd had left. We ordered a round of beers getting the usual looks from the woman behind the bar, not interested.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow," Elliot asked me.

"Probably around 12, the removal firm will be here for 9.30 so as soon as they pack up and leave we can go, I just need to log a flight plan in the morning."

"I need to go and check on a few jobs when I get back so I will leave straight from Escala." I nodded it was very rare for him to take time off for anything except an emergency but I was glad he could get away.

We picked up the drinks and walked back over to the table, Kate and Jose had just started a game of pool as Ana watched.

"You not playing baby," I said sitting down and pulling her closer.

"No," she said turning to face me "I don't know what is wrong with Jose today but he is even doing my head in."

"He's just sulking because he missed out."

"Missed out on what," she said. She is still so innocent at times she doesn't realise how beautiful she is. I nodded to her meaning her.

"Eww, he's like a brother, nothing more. I'm very much taken."

"Thank god for that, I'm a lucky bastard." I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips, it was meant to be a peck on the lips as we were in public but she deepened it, opening her mouth and tugging on my hair that she knew I loved her doing.

We were interrupted by a loud bang and Jose shouting fuck.

"Get your eyes on the game instead of my brother and you will play better," Elliot said to him, he didn't sound happy. He went to pick up the ball that Jose had hit off the table, turning to him he smiled.

"That will be two shots to Kate" that made Ana giggle, she was still in my arms.

We left the bar around 11 pm, thankfully Kate was pretty much sober as she had spent most of the evening talking with Elliot. He offered to take her home which she accepted and after saying our goodbyes we went to the Heathman to check in for the night.

Walking into the suite Ana walked straight to the bed and fell face first on it and kicked her shoes off which made me laugh.

"Are you tired baby, you've been busy all day." she turned over and gave me her beautiful smile.

"A bit my feet are aching, and I think I have bruises from all the boxes I tripped over but I should be asking you, with all the walking you did."

"Stay there I will run us a bath" she nodded her head once as I walked towards the bathroom.

I turned on the taps as the steam filled the bathroom and poured some of the oils in that I found on the counter. If I had thought ahead I would have brought some from home but these will have to do for now.

I walked back into the bedroom when the bath was ready to find Ana on her phone.

"My dad said hello, he has finally joined the 21st century and learned how to text, though I think he needs lessons or I need a translator to read it" she laughed. She was so beautiful just lay there.

I walked over taking her phone out of her hand and picked her up taking her into the bathroom.

"I can walk Christian," she said as I put her down in the bathroom.

"I know but where is the fun in that." I pulled her to me claiming her mouth as I lifted her t-shirt off only parting lips when it went over her head.

"Turn around" I whispered.

She turned around so I could open her bra then standing behind her as close as I could and ran my hands up and down her arms as I kissed her neck.

I helped her out of her jeans and into the bath as I took off my own clothes and sat behind her, pulling her against me.

"I love you Ana" I whispered before nibbling on her ear.

I took the sponge, slowly cleaning every inch of her I could reach.

"I love you too Christian," she said as she turned her head to the side to claim my lips.

I woke up this morning with Ana's head on my chest. I knew we had to get up soon and make sure she has everything packed up ready to go. I don't know where Elliot stayed last night as he took Kate home.

My phone rang on the bedside table, thinking it would be Elliot I picked it up and looked at the screen, I was surprised to see it was Franco.

"Grey" I answered.

"Mr Grey its Franco, I received a call from the police this morning to say the alarm was going off at the gallery. I have just arrived here. The Gallery area is fine but my office has been ransacked."

"Did they take anything" he has my attention now.

"Yes, some paperwork is missing including the file I had on the Flawless Collection."

FUCK

 **Thank you for your support for my story. Don't lynch me yet**

 **I waited until I was halfway through writing chapter 12 before posting this one as I hate cliffhangers. it will be up this weekend as soon as I finish it**

 **Caroline**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Waking up this morning I reached over to hug Christian only to find his side of the bed empty, it felt cold so he must have been up for a while. He had placed a glass of orange juice on my bedside table and some tablets for if I had a hangover but I was fine, I was just missing my boyfriend who should have been lying beside me.

I went to the use the bathroom, having a wash and brushed my teeth before going to find Christian.

He was in the lounge area on the phone pacing, I instantly knew something was wrong.

He walked over to me pulling me close and kissing my forehead before continuing his conversation.

"No, I want Welch on this Taylor. Get him to find out every bit of information that is missing and get back to me."

He sat down on the couch before pulling me onto his lap.

"Christian what's wrong." his shoulders dropped, I knew he didn't want to worry me but we promised when we started our relationship, no secrets.

"Franco called me this morning, there has been a break-in at the gallery. He said none of the photos on display was touched but his office was ransacked." I was shocked I know Franco was proud of his gallery.

"Was anything taken?" I asked.

"Franco said some paperwork was missing, including information on the Flawless collection."

I couldn't breathe, had someone deliberately broke in to get information on me.

"That man you told me about, John Lincoln could it have been him." he was shaking his head.

"I have had him under surveillance, he was at home all last night. Unless he has someone working with him, Ana look at me please." I looked up into his eyes, I could see the worry there.

"I will protect you, Ana. If information on Flawless is what they wanted they wouldn't have gotten much. Franco said the information that was taken was about the show tomorrow night, like details of where it is taking place, the guest list and a descriptive list of what photos are to be shown. He said he doesn't keep any details about Flawless the model there, that is kept at home. And it is all under Flawless never Ana."

I knew we needed to leave soon but I just wanted his arms around me at that moment.

"Are our names on the guest list?" I asked

"No, I told Franco not to put them on, being the owner I didn't need an invitation to visit my own club and neither do you. Let us get everything sorted with the move and hopefully, by the time we get to Seattle we will have more information." I nodded.

We checked out of the hotel, and Luke picked us up taking us back to my apartment.

We walked into the lounge to see Jose sat having a drink.

"Morning Jose, you still look tired did you not sleep well." he just pointed to Kate's room. I was wondering what he met when a giggling Kate came out followed by Elliot.

"Bloody hell, you two work quick" shit I wasn't supposed to say that out loud but by the amount of laughing Christian was doing I think they all heard me.

No wonder Jose never got any sleep, I know from past experience how loud Kate can be when she had someone over and the walls are thin.

The removal men came shortly after and started packing the boxes into their van. My car was loaded onto a truck, Kate's already in Seattle as Ethan took it with him when he left after graduation. I packed my pine cone Christian had given me yesterday after his hike and the photos he wanted to keep in my bag I was taking with me. Apart from a few other personal items, everything else would be going on the van.

In the midst of the chaos, I had received a call from Seattle Independent Publishing for me to go in for an interview on Monday morning. I had sent my resume off before I finished college for an internship so I was finally happy I had a reply.

The boys dismantled the beds for us and we checked around for anything we had left. It was good to keep busy and keep my mind off what was going on in Seattle. I think I will be happy when the show is over and I can put Flawless behind me but something tells me that isn't going to be so easy.

We said goodbye to Jose and told him if we didn't see him sooner we would see him at his photography show next month.

We arrived at the helipad and walked towards the helicopter. Kate wanted to sit up front but Christian told her no and that I was sitting there. We got into our seats, it was probably a bit of a squash back there because Luke was in the back as well. With him not having to drive my car back to Seattle it seemed pointless for him to get back any other way.

Christian did all his preflight checks and contacted air traffic control and just before we took off he placed my hand on his knee. I turned smiling to him, he knew what I was like with takeoff and landing.

"No grabbing the stick," he said which set me off laughing, unfortunately getting me strange looks from the back. I wasn't sharing the joke.

It was nice and peaceful up here unless you counted Kate squealing every time Christian changed direction a bit and it wasn't long before we could see Seattle in the distance, I wanted to enjoy it as long as possible because I know we wouldn't get any peace when we landed.

Christian landed us gently on top of Escala and told us to wait for the blades to stop moving before we got out.

We all got into the elevator and went down to the penthouse, Elliot stayed on saying he had some work to check up on and he would come by the new apartment later, before giving Kate a quick kiss. I would love to just curl up with a good book in Christians library but we had things to do.

Taylor was there to meet us as soon as the doors open, Luke was due to go off duty now because he had been working since Monday, unfortunately, his hours were 24/7.

Kate was having a look around the lounge, I don't think I had seen her so quiet. I put my bag on the couch, I would sort it out later.

"Ana" Christian called behind me. I turned around walking over to him and into his arms.

"I need to go and see what's going on, why don't you show Kate around. I promise I will tell you what is happening as soon as I find out."

"Okay, I'll be fine Christian. I will show her around before we go to our new apartment" he is shaking his head.

"Ana I want you to stay here until we at least find out what is going on."

"Christian I'm supposed to be moving in today, I can't just leave everything to Kate beside Ethan will be there." I felt like I was stuck in the middle, I wanted to stay here with Christian but I just couldn't abandon Kate.

"She can stay as well, baby I need you safe. If something were to happen to you I would never forgive myself."

"How about a compromise Mr Grey, I will go back to my new apartment with Kate, after I have shown her your library that is. Help her move everything in and come back here and stay later" he smiled kissing my lips.

"Okay but I want Sawyer and Ryan with you at all times and please keep your phone close." I pulled him close to me which earned me a kiss before he pulled away to go back to the security office. He was just at the door when he turned around.

"No going anywhere until you come to say goodbye ok."

"Yes, Sir." I saluted him.

"Behave, Miss Steele," he said smiling.

"Me behave Mr Grey, never." he walked back to the security office laughing while I went back to Kate.

"Tell me again Ana, why are you moving into our small apartment when you could live here," she said spinning around pointing to things as if I have never seen them before.

"I don't know if we are ready for that yet Kate." she laughed at me.

"Please, you two are like an old married couple."

"Come on Kate I want to show you to my favourite room" I lead her towards the library saying hello to Gail who was coming out of the TV room and walked inside.

"Oh my god, this is amazing," Kate said as she looked around the room.

"I had the same reaction, Christian first brought me in here because he needed to make some calls and when he said he was going to his office all I could do was nod because I was so engrossed in the books."

Kate's phone went then, it was the removal men saying they would be about 30 minutes away so I decided to go to the security office to find Christian and also Luke who was also there.

"I want security doubled, have all the checks been done for the guest list." We heard as we approached.

"Yes sir," Taylor said. This is sounding more serious by the second.

"What's going on" Kate asked. Everyone in the security room stopped, obviously not realising we were there. The men in the room didn't say anything so I took Kate back into the library and shut the door to give us some privacy.

"Do you remember the photos I showed you." she just nodded her head.

"The man who took the photos Franco called Christian this morning. He owns a gallery here in Seattle that specialises in Erotic Art. It was broken into during the night and some paperwork was taken, paperwork for the show tomorrow night displaying the last work I did with Franco, now my name is never mentioned so I should be ok but everyone is just on edge." she is quiet this is not like Kate.

"There is something else isn't there." I just nodded.

"Franco was contacted by a man who had seen the pictures, this man wanted an exclusive shoot, photos just for him but he wanted pictures of everything. I refused, apparently, he was not happy even though he offered a lot more money I still refused."

"Do you think this man is responsible for the break-in," she asked

"Christian has had him under surveillance and said he hadn't left his house last night so we don't know unless he has someone working with him." I was trying to be strong but I was shaking inside.

Kate came up and put her arm around me. I just wish life would give me a break sometimes.

"Kate, Elliot doesn't know about the photos, I would like to keep it that way please" she nodded.

" I wouldn't tell anyone Ana" she agreed.

"Come on we better go if we are going to be there before the van," I told her.

We walked back over to the security office just as Christian was coming out.

"Christian the van is nearly here so we are going to go in a minute." he nodded walking over to me taking my hand and pulling me away from everyone else.

He placed a hand on each side of my face gently kissing me, he didn't deepen it, resting his forehead against mine when we broke apart.

"Ryan and Reynolds will be going with you, please stay with them ok. Sawyer is off duty for the next 48 hours, I would rather have him with you but he is of no use to us if he is tired." I just nodded.

"OK, I will stay with them, don't worry. On the couch is my bag could you put it away for me please, it has my pine cone and your file in there." he nodded I didn't want anyone looking at that file apart from him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I have an interview Monday. I got a call amidst the chaos of moving everything."

"That great baby, who is it with," he asked

"Seattle Independent Publishing" he nodded smiling.

"I've heard of them they are a small company." I nodded.

"That is what I wanted, instead of starting in a big company."

"I'm pleased for you baby, we will talk more about it when you get home later."

We kissed again and then Kate joined me followed by Ryan and Reynolds into the elevator as Christian picked up my bag taking it to his bedroom.

It didn't take long to get to our new apartment, we had to give the keys to Reynolds while Ryan stayed in the car and when the ok was given we all went in. I took in some cleaning supplies, Kate's mum had someone come in a couple of days ago to do a general clean but I still wanted to have a clean round. I don't think the security were happy when I handed them a brush and told them to get on with it.

We had just finished cleaning when Ethan turn up.

"Oh typical Ethan, you turned up when we are finished" Kate shouted throwing a cloth at him.

"I turned up right on time the removal van is here."

I went to go outside to get some boxes off the van and was told to stay inside out of the way while the furniture was brought in. I know the security didn't want me going outside but they were making me more nervous than ever.

We had the main furniture in and were tackling the boxes when Elliott arrived.

"Hey little one, where's my brother," he said popping his head into my room.

"He's at Escala, he was just catching up on some work. He will be here later." I couldn't tell Elliot the real reason.

"If you need a hand lifting anything give me a shout, I'm just going to see Kate." I won't see him for a while.

I hadn't heard off Christian since I had been here so I decided to text him.

 **Hi sweetheart, how is everything going x – Ana**

He must have been busy because I had emptied three more boxes before he got back to me.

 **Hi baby, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner we have been finding out what had been taken, I am at the gallery at the moment. The police have left so we are just going through paperwork. It's a bit of a mess. Have you eaten? X – Christian**

 **No, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, Elliot is here, helping Kate with her unpacking and so is Ethan x - Ana**

 **Yes, I bet that isn't all he is helping her with, I know my brother. What do you want to eat, besides dessert x - Christian**

 **Anything you find, I could eat anything at the moment x – Ana**

 **Even Kate's cooking x – Christian**

 **I will draw the line at that, bring something sweet please x - Ana**

 **I will do, see you soon I love you x – Christian**

 **I love you too x - Ana**

Kate popped her head in shortly after and I told her Christian was bringing food.

"Kate do you have a minute" she walked into my room closing my door.

"What's wrong Ana"

"Until everything is sorted with the break-in I agreed to stay with Christian at nights, I will be here during the day though. He said you can stay with us if you want." she nodded her head.

"Its fine Ana I will be ok here. Ethan is here. I can see it in your face you are worried, and if I was you I would just move into his library." that had us both laughing, I love the library but it doesn't compare to how much I love Christian.

Christian arrived with Taylor in tow about 30 minutes later with a curry and cold beer. I hadn't had a curry in years so it wasn't long before we all tucked in.

"Are you ok" he whispered in my ear. We were sat on the floor with our backs against the wall, having too many people and not enough seats was a pain, I would have eaten in my room but I didn't want it smelling of curry.

"I'm ok, Kate knows I am staying with you tonight." I rest my head on his shoulder, it would be nice to have a lie in tomorrow morning. I know Christian will have to go to work though.

"I want to take you out on a date tomorrow night before we go to Flesh" I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him.

"I realised today that I haven't even taken you out of a proper date yet." I smiled at him.

"I would love that" I kiss his lips gently until I felt something hit the side of my head.

"What was that" I looked down to find a piece of poppadom in my lap, looking up to see Elliot smiling at me.

"Sorry Ana that was supposed to get my brother, I was going to shout get a room."

"No throwing food Elliot unless you are going to clean it up, the brush is over there," I say pointing to it leaning against the wall.

"I shocked your security before, they were just standing around so I passed them a brush" he barked out a laugh before kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Ana, I will show you how much." he got up and came back with a small paper bag, looking inside I turned to him kissing his lips passionately.

"What the fuck is in that bag to warrant a kiss like that" Ethan said.

I reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of carrot cake, Christian knew me so well.

"What the, where the hell is mine Christian" Elliot looked offended as Christian and I shared the cake.

We had left them all back in my apartment as we went to Escala, I would be back tomorrow to finish my unpacking while Christian went to work.

Christian took me into his office when we arrived. He wanted to let me know what was going on, sitting down he pulled me into his lap.

"We found out the files that were taken were mostly details about tomorrow night, anything to do with Flawless is missing. We needed to rule out if it was anything to do with any other collection Franco had done as well but nothing else was taken. It looks like whoever broke in was looking for the identity of Flawless. They got in by forcing a storeroom window open in the back but the alarm should have gone off, that is one thing we are looking into at the moment."

I couldn't speak so far, to know someone was looking for me scared me.

"Baby your shaking, I will stop" I couldn't stop, I didn't understand what I had done so wrong.

"No please, I need to know." he nodded and continued.

"The window the person got through was only small so unless this is a very small man we think this is a woman. We have some video footage that confirms this, the cameras in the alley at the back of the gallery were all disabled, the only one that picked this person up was inside the gallery main floor but they are well covered so we cannot see a face."

"What do they want Christian, what will they do to me if they find me." Christian pulled me tight against him, some would say it was to tight but it wasn't tight enough.

"I won't let anybody hurt you, I know you want to go tomorrow to support Franco but if at any point I don't think it is safe we will be out of there. OK" I nodded.

"I need to go into work tomorrow morning just to sign some papers and then I am going to flesh, I want you to come with me so I can show you the area, where the bathrooms are and where Franco's office is ok." I just nodded, I was tired and was ready for some sleep.

"Come on baby lets get some rest" taking his hand I just hoped we were able to get some sleep.

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed of favourited my story.**

 **I have only just started the next chapter so I am not sure when it will be up hopefully the beginning of next week.**

 **And special thanks to Nikkistew2 for making my story photo for me.**

 **I received a guest review that made me laugh, thank you to whoever sent it because I put arse instead of ass.**

 **I'm English so it has always been arse as opposed to anything else, so if you see arse please translate it to whatever you call it, please.**

 **Thank you**

 **Caroline**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **I think I must have confused some readers with the last chapter as they thought photos were taken, it was only a list describing the photos being shown that was taken, never any copy's of the photos so I went back and changed it.**

CPOV

Ana didn't sleep well last night and was still tired this morning so I left her in bed as long as I could.

I would be happy when tonight was over, with the amount of security we had there had better not be a cock up.

I had watched the gallery recording again and again even when Barney had blown the picture up and friezed the frame, the only thing we had all agreed on was that it was a woman.

My gut told me there was a connection to Lincoln but we couldn't shut down other ideas that this could just be an ex-model of Franco's that was upset that they were no longer the centre of attention.

I had asked Franco if this could be the case and he said he had parted on good terms with all his ex-models, none of them had ever met each other so there wasn't any animosity between them.

I had put the photos of Ana into my safe, I could've left them in our bedroom to have easy access when I wanted to look at them. Apart from Ana the only other person who goes in there is Gail or Taylor in an emergency but I didn't want Gail to stumble upon them when she was putting our clothes away and I promised Ana no one else would ever see them so they would have to stay in my office safe. They are for my eyes only and I would be looking at them often.

I was looking at my computer screen when arms came around my shoulders, I was so engrossed in the video I hadn't heard her come in.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said kissing my forehead, she still looked beautiful upside down.

I pulled her around and onto my lap, as I started the video. She watched intently until it stopped and then turned to me.

"Ana do you know who that is." She shook her head.

"No, should I know them."

"No baby, it was just a long shot, I know you have been in the gallery and I was just wondering if it was someone you had seen while you were there."

"No Christian, whenever I was there it was always in the evening so the only person I ever saw was Franco."

She stayed on my knee while I worked through some emails. It was hard to concentrate when she kept tugging on my hair absentmindedly. She only looked at me when I groaned because she had pulled hard.

"Ana you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry Christian, I don't know what is wrong with me today, I just feel really needy at the moment." She said trying to get off my lap but I held her in place.

"Ana if you need me please tell me, believe me, I will never say no."

"I need you so much, Christian," she said quietly

"Please lock the door baby" she walked over locking the door then came back and was about to climb in my lap before I told her to turn around.

"Turn around and face my desk Ana I don't want to hurt your legs." She immediately complied.

I pulled her bottoms down, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. I would have rather her face me on the chair but with the chair arms, they would've hurt her legs.

I quickly shed my trousers and pulled her back so I was lined up with her entrance. She lowered herself down onto me, God it was heaven.

"Baby this is all for you, just do what you feel is right"

She started moving in my lap then, it wasn't long before I could feel her inner walls squeezing my cock, she really must have needed me this morning.

I could feel her orgasm building, as I reached down and rubbed her clit which caused her to explode around me. I pulled out of her turning her around and sitting her on my desk. Pushing my laptop to the side, at this moment I didn't care if it ended up on the floor and quickly entered her again as she lay back on my desk. She looked so beautiful, laid out for me as I squeezed her breasts. I thrust into her again and again until I could feel myself building, I needed her to come again first so I flicked her clit with my finger causing her to orgasm again squeezing me, setting my own off as I came inside her.

"I love you Ana" I panted out resting my head on her stomach.

"I love you too Christian." She said playing with my hair.

I lifted my head up pulling out of her and helped her off my desk. I don't think I will ever look at my office the same again, I wonder if I could get her to christen my office at GEH. I would probably never get any work done again if we do.

We needed to leave soon so we went to our bedroom to shower and get dressed. I didn't think of it as mine any more. Ana was everywhere, I wanted her here and hopefully, soon she would be.

We were on our way to Grey house now, Ana by my side holding my hand. I had some papers to sign and I wanted to pick up the latest report for the solar phone project we had been working on.

We walked straight through reception towards my private elevator, once inside Ana inputted the code.

"I remembered" she smiled proudly which made me laugh.

We were greeted by Andrea, thankfully Olivia was not around, I had no time for her mooning over me today or her blatant disrespect of Ana.

"Good morning Mr Grey, Miss Steele can I get you anything." I looked over towards Ana to see if she wanted anything but she declined.

After we had left Flesh later we were going to Ana's apartment to finish her unpacking, I was leaving her there with Ryan and Reynolds again as I wanted to speak to Welch to make sure everything was ready for tonight. he was going to be at the gallery so I would meet him there.

We had a reservation for 7.30 at the space needle for dinner and we would go the Flesh immediately afterwards.

I was just sat at my desk signing the letters I needed to do when Ros walked in as usual without knocking. Ana was sat on my couch reading, I didn't know how long I would be so she said she would bring a book from home.

Ana looked up when she heard the door.

"Hi Ros" Ana said smiling.

"Ana are you still stuck with this one" Ros said making Ana laugh while I rolled my eyes.

"Ros I am exactly where I am supposed to be," she said, Ros nodded before turning to me.

"Did you look at the figures for the Taiwan wage bill and pension fund yet. By the way, why are you back? That chair was mine until next week"

"I'm back because I own the place and I had paperwork to pick up and yes I have looked at the Taiwan accounts, they look fine." Ana was giggling until we both turned toward her.

"It's like watching a tennis match between you two, who can hit the insults back harder."

"That would be me then as Christian hasn't said any back yet."

"Ros you're fired, Game set and match to me now get out." it was nice to hear Ana laugh.  
Ros walked towards the door laughing.

"Oh before I forget you have the Chinese conference call next Friday evening so expect a late night, bye Ana" the door was nearly shut before we heard "bye Grumpy"

"Are you ready to go Ana" she nodded her head, putting her book into her bag as we went to catch the elevator.

I wanted Ana to enjoy herself tonight but I also wanted her to be aware of her surroundings.

Walking into Flesh when it was closed, it is so quiet. There was a cleaning crew just finishing off as we walked up the grand staircase. The last time I was here was with Ana, it seems like a lifetime ago and I've loved every second of it.

Franco was just walking out of his office when we got to the top of the stairs.

"Anastasia" he squealed, I didn't think a man could get that high unless he had been kneed in the balls. He came rushing over and pulled Ana away from me hugging her.

If it was anyone else he would have been flat on his back for taking her away from me like that but I know how he is with Ana.

"Franco it seems like months since I've seen you, how are you."

"I'm better for seeing you, is he treating you good" she moved back over to me taking my hand back in hers.

"I've never felt better, or more loved than I do with Christian." he smiled at her.

"Good you deserve it, come I want to show you what we have done with your photos"

We followed him towards the staircase that leads to the theatres on the upper floors.

On the wall going up the stairs, there are photos at regular intervals leading you up. we followed the photos, looking at each one as we went.

The first photo just showed her hand over her breast, then the hand was slowly removed, as each photo progressed showing more and more skin as the camera panned out until you could see her full body kneeling with her back arched, head thrown back but never showing her pussy or her face. They lead to the top where there was the final photo in the series. It was probably bigger than Ana herself.

I was getting hard just looking at these photos as Ana felt when I pulled her back into me. She turned her head gently kissing my lips.

"Behave Mr Grey."

"Franco have these photos been sold," I asked him, I don't know where I would put them but I know I needed them. The playroom is gone now, it was taken down when I was in Portland but these are my girl, they're beautiful. Her original photos I had before we met are still in there but that is all that is left.

I am possessive of Ana and its hard sometimes to think that men are drooling over my girl, but they haven't seen her beautiful pussy and more importantly, they don't get the see the smile that is just for me. Yes her breast are on display for everyone to see but I convinced myself that it is just the same as if she was topless on a beach. They don't get to see more than that.

"They are not for sale Mr grey, these photos are for Ana" she turned around quickly wondering what he meant.

"All the photos tonight are yours Ana, if members of the public want to buy them they can put an order in tonight or at the gallery from tomorrow but only for the photos downstairs near the private rooms, these ones on the stairs will not be for sale." she walked over to him and gave him a hug, thanking him.

Coming back over to me she took my hand and we started to walk back downstairs. Franco going back to his office.

"Do you want to share the photos" she whispered. All I could do was nod smiling at her.

"Ana I want to show you around" I took her hand and lead her over to where the private rooms are. In front of each door is a photo on an easel which we looked at while we walked around, some of these I have seen before but I have seen the Ana version that is locked in my safe, not the Flawless ones, I prefer my own copy's. I showed her where the main emergency exits were, the bathrooms and then lead her back towards reception.

"Ana if for any reason we are separated tonight I want you to come here to Franco's office ok" she nodded.

"There will be some of my security guards here for however long we are here, watching the monitors."

"Do they know why we are here." I nodded explaining.

"They know we are here for the photography show to support your friend Franco but they do not know you are the model for the photos." She was very quiet.

"What is it Ana," I asked.

"When I went to Portland Place everyone was dressed up for a normal gallery opening but with this being here at Flesh how will everyone be, will it be like it was last time, people walking around half dressed. This is the second collection I have done for Franco, I never went to the opening last time because I had the flu so I am not sure what will happen."

"Baby there will be Dominants and Submissive here tonight so they will be dressed however the Doms request them to be but you are not a submissive. I want you to walk around with your head held high, you will have the unavailable wristband on, as will I, I would rather we wear neither but it is easier so you don't get approached and I don't have to punch someone for trying to touch you." that got the giggle that I wanted from her.

"If a Dom talks to you speak back. If they don't like that its tough. I will introduce you as my girlfriend as I told you when we were here last time everyone is entitled to the same respect whether Submissive or Dominant but if you are uncomfortable at any time please say so."

"Can I ask you something Christian, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but have any of your Subs been here."

"I think one on two came here before I contracted with them but I have never brought a Submissive here" she nodded quietly. I lifted her chin up kissing her lips.

"Will any be here tonight," she said quietly.

"There are no names I recognised on the guest list tonight, I only quickly skimmed through it but Welch has had a thorough look. That is my worst nightmare us running into someone I knew before you because of the way I used to be. You have to understand baby that was a different life for me, I don't need it any more." she placed her finger against my lips.

"I know Christian, I just wanted to be prepared in-case we would run into any of them. If anyone tries to touch you they will be on the floor." that made me laugh, I don't know who was more protective her or me.

"Did you want to look anywhere else baby or do you think you will be ok for tonight."

"I will be fine, I know where all the exits will be, we passed the bathrooms before so we can go if you want."

We left Flesh and drove to Ana's apartment I parked next to the SUV which housed Ryan and Reynolds. I helped her out of the car wanting to say goodbye properly not just driving off.

"Stay will the boys please Ana, I am just going to the gallery to meet Welch, I should only be an hour or so and then I will help you finish off ok." she nodded giving me a kiss. Looking at the security she winked and then walked over to them.

"Come on boys I have a brush with your name on" I could hear them groan from here. I watched them go through the front door then got back into my car and drove to the gallery.

I opened the main door of the gallery and was greeted by Jessica, Franco's assistant.

"Good morning Mr Grey."

"Good morning Jessica is Welch here." she pointed towards Franco's office, I thanked her before making my way over and walking inside.

"Welch" I greeted him, which caused him to look up "Have you found anything new"

"Mr Grey, nothing apart from the shittiest security system I have ever seen, it should have notified the main board on the wall there when the cameras were disabled but it didn't. It belongs in a museum it is that old, its just been waiting to break down. Franco said it was here when he got the building so he never changed it"

God this is ridiculous. how can something so simple cause so much trouble?

"Wasn't there a back up for this system"

"There was supposed to be but it failed,"

"Get Barney down here and get him to install a proper security system."

"Is everything ready for tonight," I asked him.

"Yes sir Taylor will be on the door checking ids, Ryan will be in Franco's office and Reynolds will be by the back exits. We will have more security outside if we need to call anyone in."

"OK call Barney."

He nods then gets on the phone to Barney, I tell him I will see him later but to contact me if anything comes up.

I drove back to Ana's and she was just putting the last of her things away when I entered her room.

"It looks good in here, I would rather have you in my room though, then again I would rather have you in any room." she laughed. If there weren't people coming in and out of her room we would definitely be christening her new bedroom.

"Ana" Kate shouted from somewhere in the apartment before appearing at the bedroom door.

"I'm leaving soon I have a date with Elliot, hi Christian I didn't know you were here."

"I just arrived Kate, make sure my brother is the perfect gentleman" she shook her head.

"No thanks I like him the way he is," she said before hugging Ana and leaving the room. I turned toward Ana when she started laughing.

"What," I asked her.

"The look of disgust on your face when she was talking about Elliot."

"I don't need to know about my brother's sex life, ours though I am very much interested in," I said pulling her towards me and capturing her lips with my own. She bit down on my bottom lip which startled me into opening my mouth and then her tongue joined mine, god I loved this girl, she knew what she wanted and took it.

We broke away to breathe, I was getting hard but I wanted to get her back home before anything else happened there were too many here.

"Are you finished here?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm all done." she collected what she needed to take with her before we headed back home.

Walking back into Escala we were greeted by Taylor.

"Any problems," I asked him.

"No sir Welch has informed me about the security system," he said before excusing himself back to his office.

I still had hold of Ana's hand, she had said in the car that she wanted a shower when we got back and I would be making sure she was perfectly clean after I got her dirty again.

I turned the shower on and waited a few seconds for it to heat up, while we both undressed and then we stepped into the shower. I turned Ana putting her under the spray not wanting her to get a cold.

She had stepped closer to me kissing my lips. Pulling her closer to me I deepened the kiss as the spray came down on us. I kissed her neck after breaking away from her lips and moved down to her left breast, taking her nipple in my mouth and sucking which earned me a moan from her as she tugged my hair. I was hard but I had to make sure both breasts were treated equally. I repeated my movements on the right breast sucking harder. I was leaking pre-cum and I needed her.

Turning her around I told her to bend over slightly putting both palms on the shower wall. Moving her legs apart I got into position and swiftly entered her. Once fully seated inside her I stopped, I was a bit rougher than I normally was with her but I needed to know she was ok.

"Ana are you ok"

"Christian please don't stop" she panted.

I started to thrust into her then I could feel her building already but I was not ready to finish so I put my hand on her clit rubbing which pushed her over the edge holding her in place so her legs didn't give way. I waited until her orgasm had subsided before pulling out and turning her around.

"Put your legs around me," I said as I picked her up, she complied and I entered her again. I preferred this way I could see her beautiful face, her hooded eyes that told me her orgasm was near again. I was close and when she came this time I would follow. It wasn't long before she was gripping my cock as her orgasm peaked sending me with her.

"Are you ok baby?" I said pulling out of her, she was like a baby deer all jelly legs.

"More than ok."

We got clean properly this time and lay down on our bed together, we would have to get ready for dinner soon but it was nice, peaceful.

I was dressed in my suit just putting my tie on when Ana came from the bathroom, she had on a silver mini dress, and heels making her legs go on forever, she also held her silver lace mask in her hand it was perfect for dinner out and also for Flesh although she wouldn't need her mask for dinner that would set off too many questions from nosy fuckers. she would have a lot more on than most tonight but none would look more beautiful.

We arrived at the space needle for our reservation, Paps hanging around seeing who was going inside, do they not have a life.

We were seated and our food brought over having called and ordered beforehand, its good to be me sometimes. I had asked Ana earlier in the day what she wanted to eat and we had both agreed on salmon with rice and vegetables, something light as there were snacks at the show later if we got hungry. Ana was nervous about tonight so she didn't want to eat anything heavy beforehand.

We held hands and just talked, One of the things I loved about Ana was the ease at which I could talk to her. There were no walls between us, there never had been from the beginning. We were both comfortable with each other, trust each other implicitly, I could just be me with her, not Christian Grey the billionaire, or the businessman, I was just Christian, and more importantly, I was just hers.

When we arrived at Flesh the show had already started, security was in position. Before getting out of the car we put on our masks, Ana's eyes were so beautiful framed by her mask.

I got out first and then reached in taking her hand and helped her out. We walked towards the entrance to Flesh and passed Tim who was on door duty tonight.

"Good evening Mr Grey, Miss," he said in greeting.

"Good evening Tim" I greeted while Ana gave him a smile. She was nervous I could feel it as she squeezed my hand.

Once entering the main doors before we went up the staircase I gently pulled her to the side.

"Ana we don't have to go up if you don't want to, we can go back home." she was shaking her head.

"Strength and Courage right" she gripped my hand harder and started for the stairs as I followed.

Reaching the reception area we received our wristbands. There were people everywhere in various states of undress, waiters walking around with glasses of champagne on trays. I took two handing one to Ana who thanked me.

"Franco" she called as we approached him which caused him to turn around.

He excused himself from the guests he was talking to and came over and gave her a hug before shaking my hand.

"Ana you look beautiful." he pulled back looking at her, then leant in to whisper. "everyone loves the photos." she nodded as he excused himself as Jessica called him over to greet another guest.

We had been looking around for a while before Ana said she needed to use the bathroom. I said I would stay outside. It wasn't long before I received a text from Taylor who was manning the door, checking invites with Tim.

 **Elena Lincoln has just shown up with Isaac in tow, I will get rid of her - Taylor**

What the fuck is she stupid, she has a restraining order saying she is not allowed near one of my buildings, this is my building.

 **Get rid of her Taylor, tell her she is in breach of her restraining order as this is a GEH building. Also, tell her she is also under the NDA she signed.**

She may have been a friend and associate for a while but as soon as I started GEH she was one of the first who I made sign an NDA.

Ana came back then, I tried to hide in my face not to worry her but she knew instantly.

"Christian what is it" she could read me like a book.

"Elena Lincoln has just tried to gain entry downstairs" she didn't look worried just annoyed.

"That woman is as thick as pig shit, doesn't she realise this is one of your buildings" I pulled Ana to me laughing, she could always break the tension.

We were walking back towards the main reception area when I stopped still, what the fuck was he doing here. I pulled Ana back towards the bathrooms needing to speak to her quickly especially with who was stood next to him.

"Christian what's wrong" I placed my hands on each side of her face, getting my breathing under control, I was seething. This is one major fuck up.

"Ana baby look at me, John Lincoln is here, fuck" she needs to know.

"Baby one of my ex-subs is with him" she stood so still before looking into my eyes. She wasn't angry thank god.

"Don't you think its a bit convenient Elena shows up at the door, causing a distraction for Taylor which allows her ex-husband to gain entry." she's right they hate each other but they probably hate me more.

"Do you want to leave" she shakes her head.

"I've let bully's ruin my life enough, Christian, I won't allow them to ruin it any more, we go out have a good time, if they come over and try and ruin our evening, security can ask them to leave besides if we leave now we will just draw attention to ourselves, they will know we are here." I would go along with this but if at any time I thought she was in danger I was pulling her out even if I had to throw her over my shoulder to leave.

We walked back into the main area and over to Franco who looks like he had been looking for us.

"How did they get in," I asked him quietly.

"The woman he is with is a recent member added by Greta as a friend. Her name is Leila Reed, with Lincoln being pre-approved before as a member Greta never queried it when Leila called this afternoon asking if they were able to be added to the list." Reed no wonder it never caused a red flag that is her married name if the name Williams came up it would have been picked up.

"Franco why are none of the pictures on the staircase for sale" came a booming voice behind us.

"They are a gift for the model and the model only Mr Lincoln." Franco addressed him over our shoulders.

I turned and came face to face with Lincoln and Leila.

"Grey" Lincoln said with disgust in his voice.

"Lincoln," I said staring him down, as usual, he is the first to look away. I didn't acknowledge Leila, that would be disrespectful to Ana.

"Grey I didn't expect you to be here I thought you had gone soft." Here come the insults, typical. I was just about to say something when Ana palmed my cock.

"Soft is one thing I would never use to describe you Christian" I looked down at Ana whispering "Behave" in her ear before nibbling it, then looked Lincoln straight in the eye.

"This is my club, my building, we don't have to be on any guest list to get in" I saw him flinch when I said guest list, got you fucker. I knew he had something to do with the break-in.

He was a bully as Ana would call him. Thought he was vicious when he was dominating a woman, he was a coward if confronted by a man. He thought he was in control but was really in control of nothing. Alone with a woman though his demeanour changes to the sadistic individual he was.

"You need to get your sub under control Grey, I would recommend a cane," he said to deflect the conversation and trying to appear as if he was in control here. Ana didn't even flinch at his tone of voice.

"She is not my sub she's my girlfriend, and I don't remember seeing your name on the guest list for tonight so why are you here Lincoln. "

"I am Leila's plus one, fortunately, she knows how to do as she is told." Leila has her head bowed and shook when he said that but she had not taken her eyes off Ana.

"I wanted my own collection but I was refused, I bet you don't get refused often do you Grey," he said looking Ana up and down.

"Don't look at her" I said in a menacing voice which made him back up.

We were attracting the attention of some of the other members but I didn't care. One thing you do not do is disrespect another Dom and by staring at Ana the way he had, that is exactly what he had done. she is not a sub but she is still with me. He might not have touched her but he still made her feel uncomfortable.

Ana moves closer to me placing her hand on my chest which causes Leila to gasp, yes she's my more.

"Do they know breaking and entering is a crime" Ana whispered to me, she was looking at Leila intently and she was right, she was the right size and build as the person who broke into the gallery.

I can see Taylor out of the corner of my eye, signalling to see if we are ok. I nod that we are but for him to stay close.

"You will just have to buy the photos like the rest of us then Lincoln and any more disrespect and I will have you removed from my building" I took Ana's hand leading her away towards a buffet table that had been set up.

Pulling her into my arms I kissed her passionately. I don't care who saw us they would only know she was mine.

"Are you ok baby" I whispered to her.

She looked up into my eyes smiling "yes I'm fine can we go soon"

I don't think I have ever been so glad as to hear those words from her.

We went to find Franco to say goodbye to him before leaving.

"Franco once they leave tonight I want their membership revoked, I will not throw them out now because they will just make a scene but I do not want them back inside this building after tonight and if Greta has a problem with that get rid of her too" he nodded.

Someone had made a major cock up tonight, thankfully it had ended fine but if Elena did have anything to do with Lincoln getting in tonight I will bring so much shit down on her she won't know what hit her.

 **Thank you for reading**


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

I was so happy it was all over, Flawless was in the past and it could stay there.

Watching Christian in control last night was a major turn on. He put Lincoln in his place, always mindful of how I was feeling and when the creep looked me up and down I wasn't surprised at the anger that came from him.

I thought he would have hit Lincoln but he didn't, he kept his composure in front of him. When it was just the two of us though I had the gentle Christian that only I get to see.

John Lincoln was not what I expected, I had seen his photo when Christian had shown me his file, but I was right he was a bully. When he had told me how badly he had beaten Elena and how he was as a Dom I was scared but seeing the cowardly way he was when Christian stood up to him was pathetic. I wonder who wore the pants in his relationship with Elena.

Leila Reed or Williams was another story, I asked Christian why he didn't acknowledge her when they came up, he said he felt it would be disrespectful to me if he had with her being an ex-sub. Looking at the way she was though, I could have never been a submissive, I would have had a permanent sore arse. She was spaced out and scared when Lincoln said her name. From what Christian told me when I asked him, that is not how a submissive is supposed to be, She was to be compliant but never afraid and Leila looked terrified.

Christian was fast asleep beside me. When we had gotten home last night and showered we had made love, He told me he wanted to show me how much I meant to him. I love this man so much.

He may be asleep but he is sporting an impressive erection, he is behind me at the moment and I can feel him hard against me. I turn around gently hoping not to wake him pulling the sheet away from us.

Looking down I can see his cock standing proud. I wonder if I have some fun, will he wake up.

I move down the bed until I am directly in front of his erection. I softly run my finger up the underside of his cock making it twitch. Trying not to giggle I do it again hearing a moan from him.

Am I brave enough, I run my finger from base to tip and then gently cup his balls. I hear a groan above me.

"Ana" is all I hear and then a moan as I lean into him using my tongue where my finger had just been. When I got to the top I suckled the head of his cock with my lips before taking him into my mouth. I had never done this before so I did it in stages going further every time breathing through my nose.

"Fuck Ana" I heard above me before the sheet was thrown back, I looked up into the hooded eyes of the man I love.

While I watched him, I took a few breaths before I took him as deep as I could go as he threw his head back.

"Ana I'm gonna come, baby, if you don't want me to come in your mouth, stop" I pulled back to the tip then sucked hard down. As I was coming back up I scraped him gently with my teeth which caused him to cum down my throat.

"ANA" he shouted. I pulled off him very pleased with myself when he had finished but I think I killed my boyfriend because he wasn't moving.

"Christian are you ok," I asked him but I yelped when his hands pulled me up the bed and his mouth was suddenly on mine. He could probably taste himself but at that moment I don't think he cared.

"Were you having a play Miss Steele" I nodded giggling.

"My turn then" he flipped us over so I was underneath him and moved down the bed giving my breasts both attention on the way before reaching my thighs.

He pushed my thighs apart and lay down between my legs. I was looking into his eyes while he bent down to take his first lick.

"Time for my breakfast," he said licking my slit from one end to the other before sucking on my clit. I could no longer look at him as my head was thrown back and he continued until my orgasm washed over me.

I lay still getting my breathing under control until his hands started tickling the sides of my legs up to the sides of my stomach, I was laughing pushing him away. I managed to push him off and turn over and try to scramble off the bed when his arm came around me pulling me back to him, I was practically sat on his knee as we both kneeled on the bed.

He was kissing my neck then, the tickling forgotten. I could feel his cock behind me and I wanted it.

He pushed on my back so I was on all fours and then entered me. I could feel him so much more this way and he continued to thrust into me. He pulled me up then so I was back on his knee again with him still inside me as we continued to move, reaching around he rubbed my clit. I was so close and from his breathing, I could tell he was too. My orgasm came then which caused his as we both came together and ended up a tangled heap on the bed.

"I love you so much Christian," I said panting.

"I love you too Ana," he said pulling me close.

We were both lay quietly holding each other when he spoke breaking the silence.

"Ana next month my parents are having a ball to raise money for their charity, would you go with me please." he seems so nervous when he asked me.

"I would love to go with you, why are you so nervous" he gives me his shy smile.

"I have never taken anyone with me before, I thought about asking Ros once so it looked like I had a date but I went on my own and stayed about an hour before going back home" that made me laugh.

"I couldn't imagine sitting with you and Ros long at a table, it would be like sitting with laurel and hardy." he grabbed my waist tickling me again until I told him to stop.

I am sat at the breakfast bar just having a cup of tea, Christian and I have finished breakfast and he said he is off to shout at his security and find out what happened last night. My phone beeps beside me.

 **Hi Ana how did the show go – Kate**

 **It was ok until that man I told you about turned up – Ana**

 **What, are you ok – Kate**

 **I'm fine Kate he was not what I expected. He's a man who likes to dominate women but then runs with his tail between his legs when confronted by a man, are you at home – Ana**

 **No, but I have news I have been offered a junior position with the Seattle Times – Kate**

 **Kate that's amazing when do you start – Ana**

 **They wanted me to start Wednesday but I have to go in Monday and fill out forms for HR and sort out my pass – Kate**

 **I'm so pleased for you, are you back home tonight - Ana**

 **No that is what I am texting you about apart from my job, I am staying at Elliot's for the weekend – Kate**

 **You don't half move fast girl – Ana**

 **Speak for yourself how long was it before you and Christian did anything – Kate**

 **A lot longer than you. I'm not sure whether I will be back today either yet as Christian has gone to shout at everyone for last night, we might be a while – Ana**

 **I will let Ethan know he has the place to himself then, he better not bring anyone home with him. - Kate**

 **Ok, he better say out of my room. love you, see you tomorrow night – Ana**

Every now and then I can hear raised voices coming from the direction of Christian's office. I leave him to it and go to my favourite place apart from our bedroom the library picking today's papers up on the way.

The Seattle Nooz has a photo of Christian and me when we were going into the space needle. All it says is date night for Grey and date, they still don't know who I am and hopefully, they will give up. There have been no more nasty articles in the paper thankfully after Christian slammed them down.

It was a few hours before Christian came looking for me, I knew he needed to get this figured out for his own peace of mind and I hoped I had taken his mind off it for a little while this morning, it was fun.

"What are you reading," he said picking up the book out of my lap "Tess again"

"I probably know it word for word but I enjoy it. Are you ok Christian" I say getting up so he can sit in the chair as I climb into his lap.

"I'm fine now I've got you in my arms. I spoke to Franco he told me there was no trouble after we left, the night went smoothly. He had a lot of orders for photos and asked me where you wanted the photos shipped to, I told him to send them here for now until you decide what you want to do with them." I nodded.

"Our photos, to be honest, I have no idea what to do with them so if you want all of them you can have them as long as no one else sees them" he pulls me close kissing my forehead.

"Lincoln and Leila have had their memberships revoked so they won't get back into Flesh again." I couldn't see myself back in there again either unless it was visiting Franco and if we did I would prefer it during the day when it was closed.

"Kate is staying out for the weekend with Elliot, she called me to tell me she also has a job at the Seattle Times." he lifts his head looking at me.

"I might need her to sign an NDA then if she is working there, I don't want our private lives across the front pages."

"She wouldn't Christian, her dad though is a different story, I'm surprised we were not across the front pages of his paper at our graduation." he was shaking his head.

"I think if you were not Kate's best friend we probably would have been but he said you were like family to them so he wouldn't publish anything on you."

"I'm surprised at that, he has always seemed so career minded, publish a story at any cost, maybe with Kate standing up to him he has had a change of heart. Why didn't you give me an NDA when we first met" he smiled down at me kissing the tip of my nose.

"The second we met and I looked into your eyes I knew you were it for me, my grandfather said once that love will creep up on you when you least expect it, well it didn't creep up on me it hit me square in the heart"

"Stay here with me for the weekend, I know I sound like a possessive fucker and he seems like a nice guy but I don't want you alone with Ethan in your apartment. I also don't know how Lincoln is going to be after me putting him in his place last night" I put my finger on his lips.

"I will stay Christian, when is Luke back on duty."

"Tomorrow why is something wrong," he asked.

"No nothing, I just wanted to know what is happening Monday, I presume he is still going to be my CPO."

"Yes of course, even if there wasn't this Lincoln crap, you still need one." I nodded, I didn't mind having Luke it was like having an older brother around, with the two stooges Ryan and Reynolds though, they are about as interesting as watching paint dry.

"I have my interview Monday and where the building is there is no parking outside and I don't just want Luke hanging around the door so I wanted to know what was going on. There is a park across the road where he could wait but it is a main road so he would have to use the crossing further up, sorry I'm rambling I'm just nervous about Mond..." I was stopped in my tirade by Christian's lips on mine.

When he finally let me come up for air, he pulled me closer

"Stop worrying we will work it all out. What do you want to do today baby" he asked me.

"Absolutely nothing, unless you have something you want to do, this week has been tiring."

"Well I know where we can get more comfortable doing absolutely nothing"

He picked me up walking back to our bedroom before kicking the door shut where we proceeded to do absolutely nothing many times over for the rest of the day.

Sunday morning I was woken up very early by Christian nibbling on my ear, it was still dark outside, if he wanted sex this early I was cutting him off because I was sore from the many times the day before.

"Christian I love you but go away my pussy is closed" I could hear him laughing.

"Come on Ana I want to show you something" he pulled the covers off but I managed to snatch them back before he tugged them harder sending them flying across the room leaving me naked on the bed.

I opened my eyes to see him kneeling excited on his side of the bed. He handed me some clothes before getting up and proceeded to watch me get dressed.

"Are you happy now?" I said grumpily.

"Very," he said passing me a jacket and then led me toward the elevator. We went down to the parking garage and got into his R8, I was trying to get enthusiastic but I was just tired. Once in the car, he handed me a Thermos cup full of hot steaming tea made just as I like it.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I'm sorry for being grumpy" I leaned over giving him a kiss.

"It ok baby I hope you like where we're going." I'm sure I will if I could wake up properly.

We arrive at a small airfield just outside the city, it was just starting to get light. He got out coming around to open my door, helping me out and led us past the hanger. There was a man there who I was introduced to as Mark.

I had just noticed what was behind them, there was a small plane attached behind it was a glider.

"You're taking me soaring," I said to him practically squealing. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It must have been infections because my favourite smile appeared on his face as he nodded.

He helped me into the front and strapped me in, telling me not to touch anything while he got into the back.

We could hear the pilot over a speaker in the cockpit asking if we were ready.

"Ready baby" I couldn't speak at that moment so I just nodded.

"Ready Mark" Christian said over the radio.

We started to move slowly along the grass picking up speed. You could see the plane leave the ground in front of us just waiting for us to follow. When we finally left the ground I think I had left my stomach back there. We started to rise, climbing higher and higher. Christian was in constant contact with the plane in front.

"Are you ready to soar Ana" I couldn't believe how high up we were and the view was beautiful.

"Yes I'm ready Christian" I answered him

"Release," Christian said through the radio and then we were on our own, the plane in front banked to the left as we continued straight on.

"Christian this is so amazing, thank you for sharing this with me" it was like we were just floating, well we were until Christian told me to hold on as he flipped the glider. I am so grateful for not having breakfast this morning as it would have been coming back.

I could hear Christian laughing in the back. We were slowly going down as Christian banked the glider to the left turning us back towards the airfield and landed us safely back onto the grass.

"Are you ok Ana?" he asked

"More than ok, thank you." I was so happy he had shared this with me, he has always talked fondly about soaring before.

He helped me out of the cockpit, and I pulled him to me kissing him, thanking him for just being mine.

"Come on let's go and get something to eat baby" he took my hand leading me back towards the car, thanking Mark as we passed on the way.

"I will have to let my stomach settle first I think it is still in the clouds."

We drove back towards the city, I was surprised when he pulled up outside IHOP.

"Do you come here often?" I asked him which made him laugh.

"No, only when I've been soaring. So unfortunately not often enough. Dad used to bring us a bit when mum was working though. Did you ever go with your dad"

"No the nearest one to us was over 30 miles away so a bit far to go just for pancakes."

The waitress came up and brought us tea and coffee before taking our order.

Christian reached over the table, taking my hand in his.

"I loved this morning, it was nice to share my second favourite pastime with you."

"Second favourite, what's your first," I asked earning my favourite smile.

"Being inside you" he said kissing the back of my hand.

"Christian Grey behave," I said laughing.

I wasn't looking forward to going back to my apartment, even though all my things were there it didn't feel like home yet, maybe in time it will be but I think it is the fact that Christian will not be there.

We arrived back just after six and both somberly went inside, I had an amazing day and I didn't want it to end.

After we left IHOP Christian had driven towards the harbour to show me his boat, it was more than a boat it was huge. We went on board and he showed me all around, the cabins were luxurious you could live in them.

He asked me if I would go sailing with him one weekend which I gladly agreed earning me a beautiful smile.

One thing I realised this weekend is before we met he was just as lonely as I was. He has all these things, his soaring and his boat that he loves to do but has done them solo because he had no one to do them with before. I will make sure we are never lonely again.

We found both Kate and Ethan watching TV when we walked into the lounge. Kate jumped up when she saw me to give me a hug as Ethan said hello from the couch.

"Ana it feels like forever since Friday, how was your weekend," she asked.

"It was amazing, Christian took us soaring this morning and toured his boat this afternoon" neither Christian or I had let go of our hands. Its stupid we should be able to spend a night apart, we have just gotten so used to the other one being there.

Christian stayed a while until I started yawning, the early morning was starting to catch up on me.

"There will be security outside your building all night ok, just until we know what Lincoln is up to." I just nodded, I couldn't speak so I pulled him to me kissing him until we both needed to break for air.

"I love you, Christian," I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you Ana so much, I will speak to you tomorrow ok and good luck with your interview" he kissed me one more time as I watched him leave, getting in his car and driving away.

"Tell me again Ana why are you here," Kate said from behind me. I turned towards her with tears in my eyes.

"I live here with you Kate, we promised we would continue living together after college," I said trying to stay strong but it's hard when your lip is quivering.

"Plans change Ana, you're my best friend. Even if we didn't live together, doesn't mean we wouldn't still see each other a lot. Its time to put your self first for once." she came up to me and gave me a hug.

"If you're supposed to be together everything will work itself out, if you want to live with Christian I will support you. I'll miss you but seeing you happy is more important."

"When did you get all philosophical," I asked her smiling.

"You're rubbing off on me," she said making me laugh.

I said my good-nights then and made my way to my bedroom, picking up my phone to find a text from Christian.

 **I miss you so much already x – Christian** That made me cry he can't have even made it into his apartment yet.

 **I miss you so much too, I'm not sure if I will get much sleep without you x – Ana**

 **Try baby, dream of me x – Christian**

 **I will try, I love you x – Ana**

 **I love you too baby x – Christian**

I tried to sleep, I needed sleep so I didn't look like a zombie for my interview. Turning over to see it was just after 2 am and I was still awake I got up to make some warm milk. There was no sound from Kate or Ethan's room, apart from Ethan's snores.

As I was waiting for it to boil I walked over to the window looking out to see Ryan in the car below, I knew the only thing that would help me sleep and he wasn't here.

It only took a split second decision and after turning the milk off and cleaning the pan I had my shoes on, left a note for Kate and was on my way down the stairs still in my pyjamas. Ryan came rushing out of the car when he saw me thinking something was wrong.

"Miss Steele is everything alright," he asked.

"Can you please take me to Escala Ryan" he nodded his head, holding the door open as I got in.

It didn't take long until we reached our destination, Ryan parked in one of Christian's parking bays and escorted me to the elevator. When we arrived at the penthouse as soon as the doors were open I could hear the piano, Christian only played at night if he has had a nightmare or had trouble sleeping.

I thanked Ryan before he excused himself and went towards the security office, there is usually someone on duty but I didn't know who.

I followed the noise and stood in the doorway, he was playing with his eyes closed so he didn't realise I was there until I stepped into the room, he must have heard my footsteps.

"Ana," he said getting up and immediately came over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Ana, baby are you ok." I was now.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I knew the only one that could help me sleep was here" he smiled kissing my lips.

"Come on lets both get some sleep" he took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

We climbed into bed and he pulled me against him.

"Ana, move in with me, please. I know you have only just moved with Kate but I want you here" he asked me.

I pulled back so I could look at him.

"I would love to move in with you." he pulled me back to him kissing me in a passionate kiss where after I fell asleep in his arms.

My nerves were back this morning, I am so thankful I have clothes here as I didn't bring anything with me, I came in my pyjamas. I was getting dressed when my phone beeped, it couldn't be Christian as he had only just left the room.

 **How long did you last – Kate**

 **Until about 2 am. Christian, asked me to move in with him – Ana**

 **And what did you say – Kate**

 **I said yes – Ana**

 **About time – Kate**

 **Are you ok with it - Ana**

 **As long as you are happy I'm happy, good luck with your interview – Kate**

 **Thanks, speak to you later – Ana**

I finish getting ready and kiss Christian goodbye as he left for the office. He said he has a busy day and a lunch meeting later, I said I would text him when I got out of the interview.

We had to park the car in a lot about 5 minutes away from SIP, I think that is going to give security a nightmare as they cannot park outside. I realised when we were walking up I was not that far from Christian's office.

Luke was going to stay in the park on the other side of the road but would have to walk a bit up the road to the crossing so I was to text him when I finished and to wait outside the doors for him to meet me and then we would walk back to the car.

I walked through the door of Seattle Independent publishing and was greeted by a very bubbly woman on reception, I think she must have been on a caffeine or sugar rush because she couldn't sit still, she seems nice though, very polite.

I gave her my name and was told to take a seat, it wasn't long before I was called in.

"Anastasia Steele, my name is Elizabeth Morgan, head of HR, I will take you up to meet Mr Hyde"

I thanked her, following her up the stairs where she stopped outside a door knocking. We were invited in and I was introduced to Jack Hyde and told to call him jack. He seemed to be a nice man, very passionate about books. He asked me what I liked doing, what my favourite books are and my previous work experience. It all seemed to be going well.

It was a small company, one that I hoped I could work for as I didn't want to work for a larger company and get swallowed up in the crowd.

"Well Anastasia I am very pleased with this interview, we have one more applicant to interview so were should get back to you with an answer one way or another this week"

"Thank you, Mr Hyde, Miss Morgan, I look forward to hearing from you."

Elizabeth showed me back to the reception area, where I asked to use the bathroom. Once inside I called Luke and he told me to meet him outside the front of the building.

I stepped outside the entrance and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"Look where your fucking going will you" came an angry voice.

I looked up to say about his language when I came face to face with John Lincoln. I couldn't see Luke yet so I didn't know if he was on this side of the road or not.

"You don't have to be so rude," I said walking away from him towards where I knew the crossing was.

I could feel him following me and then my arm was pulled around.

"You, your Grey's Bitch" he had menace in his eyes, while I was trying to stay calm.

"Can you please let go of my arm?" I asked him, which made him grip tighter.

"Grey thinks he can do anything he wants and get away with anything." my arm was hurting now but he wouldn't let go, despite how many times I asked, he only squeezed harder.

"Christian told me the main thing you had to have to be a Dominant was consent. Well, Mr Lincoln, you don't have my consent to touch me"

While he was too busy trying to intimidate me, my knee came up striking him in the balls, he let my arm go so fast as he went down. While he was screaming on the floor, I managed to get one last kick in before Luke pulled me away.

"Ana, ANA are you ok" I couldn't speak, I was starting to shake now I knew he was here.

"Ana, remember when we talked about what me being your CPO meant and I told you that I might have to ask you to run, well I want you to run Ana. Grey house is three blocks up the road, Run please and don't stop until you get inside.

I didn't give him an answer or turn around I just ran. I needed to see Christian.

It didn't take me long to get to Grey House and it didn't take long for the tears to come either. My arm hurt and I just wanted Christian.

I ran up the steps and through the main doors towards Christian's elevator. I was nearly there when I was stopped.

"Miss you can't go there, please leave or I will have you escorted out," a receptionist said as she came running up to me.

"I need to see Christian," was all I could get out.

"Do you have an appointment" I shook my head.

"I need to see Christian," I said louder but she just wasn't hearing me.

"Can someone call security?" she said out loud.

"I NEED TO SEE CHRISTIAN, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND" I shouted at her.

She finally stopped what she was doing then as security came over. They looked like they were going to throw me out.

I heard running behind me but I couldn't see who it was.

"Ana" my head whipped round to see Christian running towards me, I couldn't even move.

When I was finally in his arms it was like a dam had burst and the tears came, I think I was also coming down from all the adrenalin.

"She wouldn't let me see you" I cried.

"Get rid of her," he said, I'm not sure who too as he picked me up and took me into his elevator.

Once in his office, he sat on his couch with me on his lap. He lifted my head gently cradling my face.

"I'm so proud of you baby, Luke told Taylor what happened," he kissed my forehead before picking up my arm which was starting to bruise, kissing it.

"I nearly got another kick in but Luke pulled me off him, he's not in any trouble is he as he didn't do anything wrong." I could hardly get out a full sentence. I didn't want Luke getting fired.

"No baby he's not in trouble" he pulled me towards him laying my head on his chest. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

CPOV

I held my whole world in my arms, you could take my money or my company and I would still be alright as long as I had my Ana.

He hurt her, he touched my Ana.

Luke said he had been arrested for assault, there were two police officers who were just coming out of the park at the time and saw everything.

My office is chaos people coming in and out but I don't move, I sit here holding Ana.

She was moving in with me, I had been so pleased when she said yes. I hated leaving her last night I wanted to go back and pick her up. But she came to me, she needed me just as much as I needed her.

When Taylor had taken the call he had spun the car around to go in the opposite direction scaring the crap out of Ros and myself before he told us what had happened, I told him to put his foot down and thankfully we were not too far away and arrived not long after Ana.

To see the distressed state she was in though was heartbreaking. I don't know what was said but it was enough for Ana to take him down.

Ros came in shortly after to let me know our lawyers had filed the same restraining order against him as they did Elena.

"Why don't you get away, you never take time off," Ros asked me.

"I've just got back, but I don't think I will be letting Ana out of my sight for a while."

"Before you met Ana you were usually the first to arrive and the last to leave, working yourself into an early grave. Since then you smile, you're not too grumpy to be around" she's right I'm a lot calmer since meeting Ana, well unless she is in danger that is.

"Apart from the Chinese call Friday evening, there is nothing urgent you cannot pass off to someone else." I just nodded looking down at Ana who was still asleep.

"I did want to take Ana to aspen at some point but we will need to speak to the police first about today" I pull out my phone to text Luke to find out if they need to speak to Ana, he says they do and will be coming to Grey House shortly.

I gently wake Ana up, I don't want her to be half asleep when the police arrive.

"Ana, open those beautiful eyes for me please" it takes her a few minutes before she comes around properly.

"I love you," She says, her voice hoarse, it must have been with her shouting downstairs, I cannot believe all the times they have been given instructions that they still didn't let her in, they could tell she was distressed.

We were interrupted by Andrea putting her head in letting us know the police were here. They walked in followed by Luke.

Listening to Ana telling us what he had done was hard, she had asked him to let go and he hadn't until she had kneed him, only after they had left did she tell me what she had said to him about a Dominant needing consent to touch and him recognising her as my girlfriend.

"Ana tomorrow I want to take you away for a few days, just us. Well just us if you don't count security." her giggle is my favourite sound, after what she has been through today it was lovely to hear it

"I'd love that where will we go," she asked.

"I want to take you to Aspen, enjoy some fresh air, do a bit of walking. I promise no fishing unless we are on land." she smiled kissing my lips

"It sounds lovely thank you." I helped her up, being mindful of her arm. If she is still in a lot of pain I might get my mum to look at it before we go tomorrow.

We left my office then, asking Andrea on the way to call Stephan to get everything ready for tomorrow, as I took my girl home.

 **Thank you once again for your encouragement and support for my story**

 **I usually only do one point of view per chapter but that would've left it on a cliffhanger and I hate them. There will be more Christian next chapter with some fun in Aspen.**

 **Thankfully no more John Lincoln, I think Ana's knee took care of him.**

 **I am not sure when the next chapter will be up as I have two of my children's birthday this weekend and I have two birthday cakes to make before then. Hopefully, if I find the time to write I will, otherwise it will be after the weekend**

 **Caroline**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **Any mistakes are my own.**

 **I finally finished this chapter in between kids parties and baking cakes.**

 **I'm giving this one a major lemon warning as they cannot keep their hands off each other, I hope you like it.**

CPOV

Ana was still very tired when we got home last night, her arm was hurting her so I called my mum to come and look at it. Unfortunately what we were hoping to be a quiet night ended up being a houseful.

Kate had called Ana to see how her interview had gone and because Ana couldn't really talk as she was grimacing in pain with my mum checking her arm at the time, I had to tell Kate what had happened. And it wasn't long before Kate arrived with her brother and mine in tow.

"What happened son," my dad asked me, he had come with mum and Mia. I couldn't tell them about Flawless or the show, Ana wanted that in the past so I told him I had a run-in with John Lincoln when we were out on Friday. After bumping into Ana after her interview today he had taken it out on her.

I felt guilty that he took his hate for me out on Ana. She could see it in my face when I tried to apologise and I was told promptly to shut up.

"You didn't squeeze my arm Christian, he did. The only touch I ever feel from you is love, he is responsible and him alone so please stop because you are making me angry and you are the last person I want to feel angry with." I could see the tears in her eyes and I hated that I had put them there.

"I'm sorry baby, I hate seeing you hurt and upset" I pulled her close burying my face in her hair, willing myself to calm down.

My mum said nothing was broken, he had just bruised the bone and for her just to take something for the pain.

We had all sat around talking, something we didn't get to do often. Ana told them about us going to Aspen, Mia as usual wanted to go as well for which I told her no. We needed time to relax and enjoy some peaceful time together. There is nothing relaxing or peaceful about my sister. So I told her we would all go back another time, but not this week. Ana had fallen asleep against me which thankfully everyone had taken as there cue to leave.

It was morning now, I hadn't slept very well. Waking every time I heard a moan from Ana, if she had rolled onto her arm or it was just aching. I had gotten up to get her some painkillers at one point, so we would both be tired today.

I was just lying watching her sleep in our bedroom, her things were not here yet but she was so this was definitely our room.

The bruise on her arm had really come out now and was purple, I know Lincoln was in court this morning so I was hoping he would not be granted bail. I know they would probably see it as a minor offence but to me it was major, he had touched my Ana.

My lawyers were dealing with it, I had told them to throw everything they could at him but when I spoke to dad last night he said he wanted to represent Ana, so I will leave it between them.

The sunlight was just flittering through the curtains and was starting to light the room, I knew we would have to get up soon as we had a flight to catch. I was looking forward to having Ana to myself just the two of us. Ros knows to contact me if it is an emergency other than that she will have to deal with it.

Taylor and Sawyer were coming with us as was Ryan, Reynolds was staying behind. I have thought of getting Ana a female CPO in addition to Sawyer I will get Taylor to sort that out when we get back home. Ana and Sawyer have become close, I know normally it would bother me her being close to another man but when I see them talking together, it is in the same way I see Elliot and myself, he's like the big brother.

I had given Gail the rest of the week off, there was no point her being here if we weren't.

"Ana baby wake up" I whisper in her ear before kissing it. She groaned and tried to turn over away from me. I knew what will wake her up, what she could never resist.

I got up grabbing a t-shirt and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on, my girl loves her tea, she has as many cups as I have coffee. Once I have made a cup and grabbed my coffee I make my way back into the bedroom to find Ana in the exact same spot I left her.

She was lying on her front, and the sheet had worked its way down to her waist.

I put the drinks on the bedside table before straddling her legs, I then moved up her body kissing her exposed shoulder and the back of her neck before nibbling on her ear. I could feel the heat of her body beneath me.

"Christian" she moaned. Her moans always turned me on but we didn't have time this morning we had a plane to catch. I whispered in her ear "I have tea" which made her lift her head up in recognition.

"Gimmee," she said putting her hand up, making me laugh.

She sat up in bed as I passed her the tea, leaning over she placed a kiss on my lips before going back to her tea.

"Thank you, Christian."

"You're welcome baby, we need to get dressed soon, we have a ten o'clock take-off slot" Gail had packed for us the night before while my family were here so we only had to shower and get dressed.

Our bags were by the door and Ana had just gone to the library to pick up a book to read on the plane, Tess of the d'Urbervilles no doubt. I had some paperwork for a new company I was looking at in my bag, I would read if I found the time but my main focus is Ana.

I heard her footsteps approaching and took her bag from her when she reached me. Taking her hand we entered the elevator followed by Taylor and Sawyer. Ryan was in the garage and Reynolds had gone to the airport to check everything was ok then he was off until we were back. I wanted no cock-ups this week or someone would be getting fired.

Entering the garage I helped Ana into the car before going over to the other side, getting in I pulled her closer to me, then we were off to Boeing field.

She was very quiet when we pulled up to my jet. She looked towards the plane and then to me then back to the plane again.

"Oh my god, you own that" I laughed at the expression on her face.

"Yes baby, come on."

I held her hand helping her out of the car as we walked towards the steps. I let her go first, having a fantastic view of her arse as she went up in front of me.

"I know you are looking at my arse, behave Mr Grey." she knew me so well, as I followed her laughing.

We reached the top of the stairs and were greeted by Stephan.

"Welcome aboard Mr Grey, Ma'am," Stephan said as we shook hands.

"Stephan this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, Ana our pilot Stephan" they shook hands before I led Ana over to our seats.

She sat by the window as I took the seat next to her, Ryan and Sawyer came through with our bags putting them safely away as Taylor was on call to Aspen to confirm all our details. It wasn't long before we were all in our seats and buckled up.

The second we started moving Ana grabbed my hand, we were only taxiing towards the runway and she had my hand in a death grip. I leaned over to her gently stroking her cheek, turning her face to mine.

"Ana you will be fine, Stephan is an accomplished pilot" all she could do was nod.

I kissed her, I wanted to take her mind off the take-off and we were in the middle of a passionate kiss when the engines getting louder startled her, I pulled her face back to mine biting her lip as we continued our kiss. I could feel us moving down the runway now gaining speed, I knew I needed to sit back in my seat so I pulled back holding my hand to her face while we left the ground.

We continued to climb as I stroked her face and kissed her lips. I think she was relieved when we were told we could move about the cabin.

"You didn't seem scared on Sunday when we went soaring," I asked her.

"I don't know, it was so peaceful and my mind was on the scenery up there. I wonder if it is the noise of the engine that scares me as I am fine until I hear it or maybe I just need distracting when we fly. "

"That can be arranged come" I took her hand leading her to the bedroom at the back of the plane. I owned the Mile High Club I Was hoping I could join it with Ana.

"You have a bedroom on your plane," she asked me when I had shut the door, I had shown her the office and personal bathroom on the way.

I walked over to her, leaning down and joining our lips. I had her pinned between the wall and myself with my erection pressing into her.

Picking her up she wrapped her legs around me, I could feel the heat between her legs on my cock we were so close. If we were not still clothed I would be in my favourite place right now, inside my Ana.

Ana bit my bottom lip before sucking, she was driving me crazy. I placed her down kissing her neck before gently biting her earlobe earning myself a moan from her.

I pulled my jumper over my head before ridding her of her clothes, she was now lying in front of me naked. I quickly removed my trousers climbing onto the bed, I needed to be inside Ana but I needed to make sure she was ready first.

I pushed first one then two fingers inside her, she was drenched. Pulling my fingers out of her I put them into my mouth tasting her, delicious.

I got into position and entered her, once fully inside her I stilled, I wanted to feel Ana all around me. She wrapped her legs around me again, pulling me in closer as we started to move together. I made love to Ana up in the clouds where we stayed until we were ready to land, I would have been happy staying where I was but I don't think it would have been safe for either of us to land while I was still inside her.

Once dressed we retook our seats just before we were to began our descent into Aspen.

As soon as we came to a stop and the doors were open Taylor and Ryan left to make sure the car was ready. We gathered our bags but stayed on the jet until Taylor came back to let us know everything was ok.

"Baby you're going to give yourself whiplash" her head was moving from side to side trying to see everything as we drove to my house. Taylor was driving with sawyer next to him and Ryan was following with our luggage in another car behind.

"I don't want to miss anything."

"You won't Ana, we can always come back whenever you want," I said placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

The scenery was very beautiful, though I hadn't really spent a lot of time here since I bought it. Maybe once or twice on my own but mostly coming here with my family.

We pulled through the gate's and stopped in front of the house, getting out I retook Ana's hand. As she pulled me up short.

"Do you not have anything small, this thing is huge?" she said as she points towards the house.

"No baby nothing about me is small." I raised my eyebrow to her smirking.

"Behave Mr Grey" she laughed walking towards the door.

I followed after her, reaching down I picked her up putting her over my shoulder as she laughed harder. I couldn't carry her over the threshold yet but this was the next best thing.

I opened the door and once inside I placed her on the floor, I lead her into the centre of the house. It was a giant living room with an open fire, the kitchen and dining room were just off to one side. Hallways led off on both sides which housed guest rooms that my family stayed in as well as my office and a gym I used when I was here. There is a separate building to the side of the house that had staff accommodations.

I led Ana down the left hallway to the bottom where the staircase was, leading her up to the master suite above.

I had the whole upper floor made into the master suite when I bought the place, I like space but I knew it was more space than I could fill. Maybe I was just waiting for Ana, because I realise more than ever since I met Ana how truly lonely I was before.

I showed Ana where the bathroom was as well as our closet, I had called my housekeeper Mrs Bentley last night and asked her to clear some space in my closet just for Ana.

She will be here in the morning to make breakfast, for tonight though I just wanted it to be just the two of us.

I walked up behind Ana who was stood in front of the window just looking at the view. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer too me.

"Thank you for bringing me here Christian," she said turning her head and kissing my cheek.

"It's my pleasure Ana" I looked down at her kissing her lips before enjoying the view with her.

We went back downstairs after putting our clothes in the closet, I didn't bring much as I already had clothes here so it was mainly Ana's things.

We headed for the doors which led to the garden. Once outside, we walked down to the stream that cuts through the garden at the bottom of a small hill. There was a river further down which is great for fishing but I promised Ana we would stay on dry land, it was nice to enjoy the peace, no phone, no email and no stress, even if for only a couple of days.

"I never even got the chance to ask you how your interview went," I asked her

"It went well, the man I would be working for if I got the job seemed nice, very passionate about books. It's a small company which I would rather work for, I will just have to wait and see what happens."

Man, ok I might have to find out a bit more about this person if Ana gets the job.

We had just finished dinner which thankfully Mrs Bentley had left in the fridge for us, Ana offered to make us something but with the meal already there I didn't want to waste it. I would love to be able to make Ana a real dinner one day but my culinary skills are zero unless you could put it in the microwave or it came out of a packet with instructions.

Give me a company and I could make you billions but put me in a kitchen and I would probably burn the house down.

We were both cuddled up on the couch, ignoring the TV Ana had put on earlier for the news. I would rather hear her talk than the mindless crap on TV anyway.

"Did you ever call your psychiatrist back, you said you missed his call," she asked me. She laid against me with her head on my chest while I played with a piece of her hair.

"Why, do you think I am crazy," I said making her head shot up looking at me.

"What, no, why would you think that" she looked worried that I would be offended.

"I'm playing with you baby, no I haven't called him back. Maybe I will call him to annoy him tomorrow beside you are the best therapy there is" I said pulling her back down.

"I am crazy though, crazy for you," I said making her laugh.

"Cheesy Mr Grey, very cheesy."

I tickled her sides until she screamed at me to stop, neither of us could stop laughing.

I woke up just after nine the next morning. I don't normally sleep in so late but with the high altitude here it knocked Ana out and she is so comfortable to be next too, I find sleep easy.

Ana is still asleep as I quietly get up. I was going to call Flynn this morning, save him calling back. I leave the room and go down to the office on the ground floor. I can see Sawyer walking around the garden, Taylor probably had him out checking the grounds. The house and grounds are pretty secure, but you can never be too careful, that is what I have them around for.

I call Flynn who picks up pretty quickly

"Christian, have you been ignoring me," he said straight to the point as usual."

"No Flynn I do have a life you know, a business to run, a girlfriend to spend time with"

I could hear him choking on his drink.

"Go back to the last one again, did you say, girlfriend," he said sounding bewildered.

"Yes Girlfriend, why are you so shocked."

"I saw your picture in the newspaper with her, I just thought you had gone back and been caught out with one of your submissive's, she is your usual type small, brown hair."

He was seriously pissing me off now, I came here for no stress and he is giving me a truckload of it.

"She is not my submissive, she is my girlfriend, the woman I am madly in love with so don't you dare put her in the same category as a submissive."

"My apologies Christian. I am very happy for you it's nice to hear you happy," he said. I wasn't happy at the moment.

"Out of courtesy I just wanted to return your call."

"I'm glad, I look forward to meeting her, are you attending your parent's ball next month." He asked.

"Yes, we will be there."

I turn towards the door to find a sleepy Ana come in, she walks over to me quietly and climbs on my lap, looking towards the phone enquiring who it is.

"Flynn" I mouth to her.

"Ah, the expensive charlatan," she said that out loud which Flynn must have heard as he was laughing.

"I will see you at the ball Christian and I look forward to meeting your girlfriend too. You sound like don't need my help any more."

"No I have all the help I need," I said looking at Ana.

He said his goodbye's before hanging up, placing my phone down on my desk I pulled her head towards mine promptly kissing her, morning breath be damned. I have all the help I need in my arms.

"What do you want to do today," I asked her.

We had just showered and got dressed, and were just finishing off breakfast. I wanted to take her out to dinner tonight, maybe if she's not too tired we can visit Zax my club here.

"I would like to have a look around if you want, I know you have probably seen everything before though."

"Its fine baby, if I'm here on my own I usually stay on the property, walking or fishing. if my family are with me I end up getting dragged shopping with Mia, that's why I said no to her coming we would have never got any peace"

We decided to go walking as we were going into town this evening and we wanted a quiet day, it was peaceful here. it was one of the reasons I bought this place.

We left security behind, a fact Taylor was not very happy about. I don't know what he thought was going to happen to us, apart from being attacked by wild animals. I took my phone just to appease him but I put it on vibrate, I didn't want it to ruin the peace. It was like when Elliot and I had gone walking, just hearing our footsteps crunch the leaves. The smell of pine everywhere. That's one advantage of owning such a large property there is no one around to disturb you.

We walked hand in hand, for the most part, helping Ana when it got a bit rocky. I watched her closely, taking everything in.

She bent down and picked something up, opening her hand, she held a pine cone out for me.

"My turn to give you a pine cone," she said smiling.

I leant into her giving her a kiss of thanks. With the way we are going, we will have a collection.

With the pine cone in one hand and Ana's hand in my other, we continued on our walk

we had a good morning but were both ready for a bath when we got back.

I could see the relief on both Taylor and Sawyer's faces when we arrived back at the house.

"We survived the deadly squirrels" Ana shouted to them as we walked inside. I could hear them laughing as I closed the door.

Ever since Lincoln had touched Ana they have been on constant alert, even when they are not on duty they are still protective of her.

Taking her hand I led her to our bedroom, where she sat on our bed taking her shoes off while I went to fill the bathtub up.

I put some bath oil's in while it was filling and went to get Ana when it was ready. I was not looking forward to going back home tomorrow but more than anything I was not looking forward to sharing Ana with everyone again.

Walking into the bathroom holding her hand I held her to me kissing her gently. I turned her around so she could see herself in the full-length mirror that was on the wall. Standing behind her I kissed her neck as my hands roamed her body, reaching the hem of her t-shirt before pulling it over her head.

Taking a step back and unclasped her bra, I let the straps fall as it dropped to the floor. I cupped her breast, gently pinching her nipples as her head fell back to my shoulder. I was getting harder by the second but this was for Ana, I needed her to know how beautiful she was to me.

I let go of her breast and moved my hands to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them and her panties down kissing her as I went. She really took my breath away. I stepped away quickly shedding my clothes and stood behind her closely. There wasn't a millimetre between us.

"I love you Ana" I whispered before nibbling on her ear.

My hands skimmed down her body until they came to the apex of her thighs, I could feel how wet she was before my fingers entered her. The evidence of her arousal on her inner thighs.

"Place your hands on the mirror Ana," she did as I asked. I could see her breath on the glass. I moved her leg so I was able to line up with her and gently entered her. We both moved together watching each other's reflection, this wasn't about how fast or hard we could cum, this was showing the woman I love how much she means to me, I could feel her squeezing me as our breathing and our movements became more erratic. We both came together whispering each other's names while never breaking eye contact through the mirror.

I pulled out of her and helped her into the bath climbing in behind her.

"I love you, Christian," she said before kissing my lips.

We decided to have a nap for a bit once we were both dry. The walk taking it out of us, we both wanted to be wide awake to enjoy our evening together as she fell asleep on my chest I followed quickly after.

We were getting ready for dinner, I had put on my suit and Ana was in a baby blue dress that came just above her knee. she looked Gorgeous.

We had reservations at one of Aspen's most exclusive restaurants, you usually had to book weeks if not months in advance but one phone call from Taylor earlier and our reservation was made.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked her.

Nodding she walked up to me taking my hand as I leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I have something for you," I said passing her the red Cartier box and watching her open the diamond earrings I had bought for her when she went for her interview.

"Oh, Christian they're beautiful you didn't have to get me anything" I placed a finger on her lip before kissing her.

"I wanted to," I said when we broke apart.

She put the earrings in before kissing me

"Thank you, Christian, I love them."

I took her hand, leading her down the stairs and out to the car where Taylor and Ryan were waiting, Sawyer was going to come later if we decided to go to Zax.

We arrived at the restaurant and were immediately shown to our table, I order a bottle of Bollinger Rose while we looked at the menu, which made Ana smile. We have had a bit a fun with wine in the past, as Ana didn't drink very often, some of the faces she pulled when trying a new wine were comical. She liked the Bollinger though so If I had to sit in a restaurant having a pink drink then so be it as long as my Ana was happy.

She never asked for anything, the only thing she wants is me and I couldn't love her more.

"What would you like to eat Ana," I asked her, she had a funny luck on her face like she was trying to figure something out. She finally looked up from her menu.

"Do oysters really taste slimy" I loved oysters and I would love her to try them.

"They taste salty and can be a bit slimy but I like to squeeze a bit of lemon on them, they are an acquired taste and also an aphrodisiac"

"Christian we don't need an aphrodisiac we can't be in the same room for a minute without touching each other. We definitely don't need any help in that department." she was right about that I felt like I needed to sit on my hands when she was around me otherwise I would never get anything done.

We decided to order oysters to share between us to start and then black cod with asparagus and potatoes. If I know my Ana she will save some room for dessert.

The oysters are brought out first and placed between us. Ana's face brings a smile to mine.

"Are you ready to try an oyster Ana," I asked her. From the looks she is giving the oysters I think she would have rather ordered anything else off the menu.

"Okay, what do I do."

I picked the oyster up, squeezing lemon over the top and then brought it to her lips.

"Open up baby, don't bite just swallow," I said salaciously in her ear.

I could understand why they were an aphrodisiac, my cock was straining against my zip watching her lick her lips.

She opened her mouth to me as the oyster slid down her throat, I leaned in to kiss her lips. I couldn't keep away from her any longer.

"You're killing me here Ana," I said placing her hand on my cock so she could see how hard I was for her.

Big mistake, she continued to stroke me through my trousers until I had to move her hand away before I made a mess.

We finished the oysters, trying to keep our hands to ourselves.

"I just realised we ordered asparagus, isn't that an aphrodisiac as well," she said laughing. All I could do was groan which made her laugh more, she was definitely being a minx tonight.

We had just shared a large bowl of vanilla ice cream, when I mean share I mean one spoon which I fed us both from. Ana didn't want a heavy dessert which was fine by me.

"Do you want to go to the club or go back home?" I asked her, we had been sat talking in our own little bubble for a so long that time had gotten away from us.

"Can we go back home, I'm stuffed so I don't think I can dance. If your family come next time maybe we can go then."

I was happy with that, I just wanted to get home and inside her before I came in my pants, if she continued to do what she called accidental touches. She's driving me crazy.

"Check please"

I signalled to the waiter, who quickly brought it over as I slipped my card inside. I helped Ana with her coat as I kissed her shoulder and nibbled her ear. I couldn't do much else in public but I certainly would when we got home. Collecting my card we headed for the car.

As soon as we got out of the car back home and said good night to Taylor and Ryan, I picked Ana up and carried her through the door locking it behind me. I couldn't keep my lips off her, I was so glad we only had cameras on the outside of the building as we were about to get naked quick.

We only got as far as the living room before we were both naked, leaving a trail of clothes behind us. I know we both had a drink but neither of us was drunk.

Ana dropped down in front of me taking my cock into her mouth, I knew I wouldn't last long as she had been driving me mad all night. She sucked me hard and when I hit the back of her throat I came hard.

When my equilibrium returned I picked Ana up placing her on the couch, I knelt in front of her and feasted on her pussy until she was screaming my name. I was still hard, leaking pre-cum, I needed to be inside Ana. I picked her up getting her to hold onto the back of the couch as I entered her. Shit, I didn't mean to be so rough.

"Ana are you ok I'm..."

"Christian Grey if you fucking apologise to me I am going to be pissed now fuck me"

I started again then thrusting into her harder than I had before, I was trying to listen to see if she was uncomfortable but all I could hear were her moans. I could feel her squeezing me and I was trying to hold off my orgasm, I needed her to come first so I reached around her rubbing her clit until she orgasmed screaming my name as I called hers coming inside her.

We were exhausted, I pulled out of her picking her up and took her to the front of the couch lying her down on the rug in front of the fire.

"Ana are you ok" she was so quiet, if I have fucked this up by being so rough I will never forgive myself.

"Ana please talk to me, I need to know you are ok" she placed her finger on my lip before pulling my head down to hers and claimed my lips.

"Christian I'm fine, more than fine. Just because we fucked instead of making love doesn't mean we love each other any less ok" all I could do was nod.

"Can we do that again sometime, not tonight though because I might be walking like a penguin tomorrow if we do"

I lay down beside her stroking her face, I don't think I could ever love anyone more than this woman beside me.

I was getting dressed, Ana was just brushing her teeth. It was back to civilisation today, our bags were packed we just needed the motivation to move ourselves away from here. It wasn't coming quick. I had to promise to bring Ana back soon, and I suppose Mia will be in tow if she finds out.

A good thing is Ana will be staying with me from now on, she spoke to Kate this morning to say she was moving in as of today, her sleeping in Kate's apartment didn't work out so why bother, I will hire someone to bring what she wants over but the furniture will stay there.

I was just putting my shoes on when a message came through on my phone.

 **Are you back to Seattle today or are you staying longer – Ros**

 **We are just getting packed up and then leaving for the airport soon, I will be back in the office tomorrow – Christian**

 **That's fine safe flight see you tomorrow – Ros**

Ana walked into the room, I wanted to ask her if she was sore or not but didn't want to bring it up.

"I'm fine Christian, I can see those cogs working in your head" I smiled pulling her into my arms.

"Are you ready to go home, Ana?" I said kissing her lips.

"I will miss this place but I am ready to move in and be able to wake up every morning together" she pulled us close placing her head on my chest, just where she was always meant to be.

"Come on baby lets go home," I said taking her hand to start our journey back home to Seattle.

 **Thank you for your support I really appreciate all the messages and reviews.**

 **I'm in the middle of a mad birthday weekend with my children, so I will write again when I can get some peace next week, it shouldn't be as long between chapters this time though.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Christian left early this morning, I know he had a lot to catch up on with us being away for just a few days. Unfortunately being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, his work didn't stop just because he took time off. He had his Chinese call tonight which I knew was important so he wasn't sure what time he would get home.

My arm was ok, it had gone from purple to a lovely yellow colour. Being away had taken my mind off everything, I just wish we were still in our bubble.

I hadn't heard from any of the internships I had applied for yet which probably meant I hadn't gotten in. Working with books was my dream no matter what the job entailed. If I didn't get an internship in publishing I would have to look at other career options.

I didn't want to work in media like Kate, she is a lot more outspoken than I. The job Kate has is perfect for her. And I couldn't see me teaching.

The only experience I had was at the hardware store, I could see the press now. _Billionaire Christian Grey's girlfriend sells rope and cable ties for a living._ It would sound more like I worked selling bondage items than screws and nails. I don't think Christian would care what I do though as long as I'm happy.

I spoke to Kate before we left Aspen to let her know I would be staying at Escala from now on.

Christian said he was going to hire someone to move my things but I didn't want a stranger going through my panties to pack them, I will get Luke to take me over so I would at least have them packed even if I never wore them again. The bras and panties Christian bought for me here feel so much more luxurious and comfortable than what I can afford, to see the effect on him when I am stood in front of him in just my underwear is so worth it.

I'm not sure if anyone will be at the apartment so I text Kate to find out.

 **Kate are you at the apartment or are you at work? - Ana**

It wasn't long before I received a reply back.

 **I am at work today, Ethan should be at the apartment though. What's it like to be back in civilisation – Kate**

 **Hell, I miss our bubble. Christian wanted to hire someone to move my things over but I don't want anyone packing my underwear, I wanted to do it myself – Ana**

 **Ethan has pretty much had the apartment to himself this week as I have stayed at Elliot's since Wednesday – Kate**

 **How's everything going with you two – Ana**

 **Great so far, its still early days but I really like him, I better get back to work before I get fired on my first week – Kate**

 **OK speak to you soon – Ana**

I walked to the security office to let Luke know I am going to the apartment, I know he will come with me and he will have to tell Taylor. Even though we have a restraining order on Lincoln they are still always on guard.

"Luke I am going to my old apartment," I said poking my head through the door of the security office.

He is sat watching the monitors which show the balcony's as well as the emergency stairwell and lifts. I know Christian said there are cameras in the living room as well as all other rooms apart from the bedrooms but they are never switched on unless we are not home.

"Can we wait five minutes Ana, Reynolds is just on an errand and is due back soon" I nod to him before going to find my shoes and text, Ethan. If Kate has not been there since Wednesday god only know what the apartment is like.

 **Hi Ethan, Kate said you are home, I'm coming over soon to pick some of my things up. See you soon – Ana**

He quickly replied back to me.

 **I suppose I had better get up then, see you soon – Ethan**

"Ana we can go now if you're ready," Luke said. I was still in the bedroom and Luke would never come in here. He didn't like coming into my room when we were moving from Portland but to pick up the boxes he had to.

"Coming" I shouted to him.

"Who will be at the apartment," Luke asked when we were going down in the elevator.

"Just Ethan as far as I know, all he said was he had to get up" he nodded.

Since Monday they have been on a constant state of alert. With being in Aspen I don't know what happened with Lincoln. I know Christian would tell me if I asked him though, I'm just not sure I want to know.

We went down to the garage together, opening the car door as I got into the back. I am still not used to being driven around. I need to drive my car back here, Wanda would be in good company next to Christians R8. That made me laugh earning myself a funny look from Luke, Christians car would probably drive itself out of the garage if I parked mine next to it.

Well, it will have to suck it up because I didn't want to be driven around forever. My licence wasn't just for show.

I decided to message Christian as we drove to the apartment.

 **Hi, sweetheart, I'm just going over to the apartment to pack a few things, I love you x – Ana**

 **Hi baby, I thought we were getting someone to do that so you didn't have to bother. I love you too x – Christian**

 **We can Christian, I just didn't want anyone packing my bras and panties x – Ana**

 **No, they are for my eyes only. Ana just don't try lifting anything too heavy, I don't want you hurting your arm and I know what you are like for just getting stuck in x – Christian**

 **I won't I promise, when can I move my car to Escala it would look good next to your R8 x – Ana**

 **I just spat coffee out, will your car make it to Escala x – Christian**

 **Hey don't be so cheeky, go and do some work part-timer x – Ana**

 **Yes, boss. I love you. See you later – Christian**

 **I love you too – Ana**

We arrived outside the apartment, my car sitting where I had left it.

Luke and I walked up the stairs to the apartment. I opened the door walking in and wished I could just walk out again. Christian's idea was getting better by the minute.

Walking into the living room there was pizza boxes and empty bottles all over the coffee table. Kate is going to kill him, I know Kate can be messy but recently she has been a lot better.

"Morning Ana" Ethan said, hand down his pants obviously scratching himself. I don't care if he had an itch do it in your room.

I turned around, ignoring what he was doing or try to at least.

"Have you had a party here?" I asked him looking around hoping there were not any bodies under all the crap.

"Yeah Pete should be up in a minute, you don't mind that he used your bed, the couch was taken. He's pretty clean."

I whipped my head round to him so fast I'm surprised I didn't make myself dizzy. I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing when I saw a man I didn't know come out of my room.

"I know I am moving out Ethan but you could have let me get my things out before you let people use my room" I don't know whether he was drunk or still half asleep but he looked at me like he couldn't comprehend what I was saying. Talk about coming down to earth with a bump after a wonderful few days away.

"Ana lets go," Luke said behind me. I turned towards him wondering what he was talking about, he would only ask me to leave if there was a threat. I pulled his elbow to one side.

"What's wrong Luke," I asked him quietly.

"I was unaware that there would be other people here apart from Mr Kavanagh." yeah you and me both.

"Luke come into my room with me please, I will let you know what I want to take with me and then you can bring one of the stooges back with you ok. If we get this done now I don't have to come back in here, I will only have to return for my car at some point because I forgot the key." I don't think he was too happy with that but he nodded anyway.

We walked back to my room, the bed was unmade, bedding on the floor. I collected my photos of my dad and I and told Luke what I wanted to take. I got a bin bag and filled it with all my underwear which I would never touch again after today. For all, I know this Pete could have touched them.

I was just about to leave my bedroom when Christian called, I know Luke probably told Taylor the situation but Christian had enough to deal with today.

"Ana are you ok, Sawyer contacted Taylor to let him know what was going on" his voice immediately calms me.

"I'm fine Christian, I just didn't expect to find a strange man who had slept in my bed when I got here."

"Ana I want you to go home please, leave the apartment to security and just go home." he pleads. I wish I could go back a couple of days if not a couple of hours.

"I am Christian, I have just shown Luke what I want to be taken to Escala. I am bringing a bag of bras and panties though. I want them burned, I don't know if he has been through them" it gives me the creeps to think that.

"We will get you more Ana, don't worry about that. I love you baby"

"I love you too see you tonight."

I walked out to find Luke who was talking to Ethan. By the look of him, I don't think he was very happy about what was being said as he wouldn't look my way. He was a grown man who could have as many parties as he wanted, it just the fact he let someone in my room. I would never invade his space or just walk in without knocking. I would let Kate deal with him as I'm not sure if anyone was in her room as well.

"Luke I'm ready, goodbye Ethan," I said before walking towards the door.

Once back in the car I could breathe a sigh of relief, I know I would have to text Kate because I didn't want her walking back into that. I just didn't want to get in the middle of the two of them when they went at each other, it wasn't pretty.

I get my phone and send her a message.

 **Hi Kate, can you please call me when you get a minute – Ana**

we were just getting out of the car at Escala when my phone rang and I answered it to Kate.

"Hi Ana is everything ok," Kate asked.

"Not really, I just got back from the apartment. I'm sorry Kate it is a mess, Ethan had a party last night and I walked in to find someone coming out of my room after spending the night in my bed. I don't know if anyone had been in your room I just got a few things and left."

"I'm going to kill him, I've got go, speak to you soon," Kate said hanging up.

I walked into my bedroom and went straight for the shower, I know I was being silly but I just felt dirty. I spent ten minutes washing myself and felt better once I was dry and dressed again.

I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea to find Gail there, I keep forgetting she is here sometimes as she is so quiet. She already had my cup ready to put the hot water in.

"You looked like you needed it," she said to me when I had taken my first sip.

"Very much so thank you," I said.

I was sat at the breakfast bar just enjoying the view. it was so quiet here without Christian, not that he made a lot of noise. It's just his presence was missing, I was so used to him being with me.

I had just finished my tea when I heard my phone go off. I had left it in the bedroom to charge so I rushed to pick it up. Looking at the screen it said unknown number so I was a bit hesitant to answer.

I walked back out into the living room and answered the call.

"Hello" I answered

"Hello is this Anastasia Steele" I recognised the voice but I couldn't place it.

"Yes that is me, can I help you," I asked

"Anastasia, it is Elizabeth Morgan from Seattle Independent Publishing, I was ringing about the internship you applied for with SIP. I would like to offer you a place with our company" it took me a few seconds to comprehend what she was saying.

"Thank you, Miss Morgan, I would love to work for you when do you want me to start." I was trying not to do a happy dance or scream at the same time.

"Are you available to come in this afternoon at four to fill out some paperwork and then start officially on Monday."

"Yes that is fine, I will be there at four," we said our good buys and then hung up.

I grabbed the nearest pillow off the couch and screamed. I was hoping I wasn't loud but I must have been louder than I thought when Luke and Ryan came running in guns drawn.

"Hold it there cowboys put the guns away." they put the guns down looking for an explanation.

"That was a happy scream, if it wasn't the whole building would have heard me, I have a job," I said with a beaming smile on my face.

"Congratulation Miss Steele" Ryan said before returning to the security office.

"Congratulations Ana," Luke said.

"I have to be at SIP at four today to sign some paperwork." He nodded

"I am going to your old apartment soon with Reynolds, Ryan has just come on duty so he will stay here with you. I will be back before you have to go though, so I will take you to SIP." I nod as he leaves before picking my phone up to call Christian.

"Hey baby, are you ok" he answers on the second ring.

It sounds noisy, I bet I have interrupted his meeting.

"Sorry you sound busy am I interrupting something" I can hear him walking and it suddenly goes quieter.

"Its ok I was just in my Tech meeting, they can get a bit excited and vocal sometimes"

"I have a job with Seattle Independent Publishing " I just burst out.

"Ana that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you when do you start".

"I have to go into SIP at four today to sign some paperwork and then I start on Monday," I told him.

"When you finish come to Grey house and I will order dinner, I wish I could take you out to celebrate properly but I need to get this call out of the way."

"It's fine Christian, I love you. I will see you later."

"I love you too baby," he said before we hung up.

I try my dad's phone but it rings out. He is probably in his workshop, he gets so engrossed in what he is doing it could be hours before he gets back to me. I would call Kate but I think she has her hands full at the moment so I text her instead.

I went into the closet to find something to wear when I went to SIP, even though I wasn't starting until Monday I still wanted to look professional.

I decide on a black pencil skirt and a white silk blouse, it is a bit plain but will be fine for just signing paperwork, and also means I'm not turning up to GEH in jeans.

Luke had just returned from my apartment and put all the boxes into the guest room next to our bedroom, I would sort through it this weekend. I still had a few boxes that I had never unpacked when I moved but they were just mementoes from holidays with my dad that would never come out of the box but I didn't have the heart to throw away.

"How did it go Luke," I asked him when he had finished storing the boxes.

I was dressed ready to go to SIP as I didn't want to rush on the last minute

"It was crazy Ana, Miss Kavanagh was there. You could hear them shouting down the hall before we even reached the door." That sounds like them.

"I'm ready to go when you are Ana," he said grabbing a jacket. He was going to stay near the doors this time as waiting in the park didn't work out well last time.

We drove to SIP, parking in the same place as last time and walked to the offices.

"Ana call me when you are ready to leave, if I don't answer do no leave the building ok" I nodded.

I walked into the reception area to be greeted by the same lady I had met on Monday, who introduced herself as Claire. She called up to Miss Morgan's office and shortly after, I was being shown into her office.

"Hello Anastasia, how are you," she asked me.

"I'm very well thank you, excited to be here" I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"It's lovely to have you, here is all the paperwork you need to fill out."

I took the forms she gave me, they looked straightforward and didn't take long to fill out. Before long I was on my way out.

"I will see you, Monday Anastasia," she said walking me towards reception.

I excused myself using the bathroom in the reception area to call Luke, they will think I have bladder problems if I have to do this every time I leave.

"Luke I am ready to leave," I said when he answered the call and told me he was outside.

I said goodbye to Claire and walked with Luke back to the car. I was looking forward to seeing Christian, I knew he would be busy but I didn't mind. I was happy just to see him.

The closer we got to Grey House, the more nervous I became. It wasn't seeing Christian, I was never nervous about that. Last time I was here it didn't go too well, I know I wasn't running scared this time. Just bad memories of a horrible afternoon.

We parked up outside the front of the building, it's only sitting here looking up at all the glass did I realise how tall the building was.

We got out and walked up the steps towards the glass doors at the entrance, I remember running through these doors just a few days ago. Entering we walked past the security desk in front of the door where Luke flashed him a badge of sorts. I was just waiting to get stopped again as I didn't have a badge but we were waved through.

Once reaching Christian's elevator, I inputted the code and we were going up. We came out into the reception area where sat behind the desk was Olivia, I think her name was.

I hadn't said anything before she spoke.

"Mr Grey's in a meeting, you will have to wait," she said pointing towards the seating area.

I took a seat in the reception area, I didn't know where his meeting was whether the conference room or his office otherwise I would have ignored her and just walked to his office if it wasn't there. Her attitude was beginning to grate on my nerves, I don't know what I had done to her but she was pissing me off.

Shortly after Andrea walked out of a room further up the corridor and stopped short when she saw me sat there.

"Miss Steele my apologies but why are you sat in reception."

I nodded towards Olivia and told her I was told to wait here.

"Miss Steele please follow me and I will take you into Mr Grey's office and let him know you are here" I got up to follow her before I heard Olivia mumble something under her breath, which caused me to turn around and face her.

"I'm sorry what did you say," I asked her, I think she was shocked I had said anything.

"Nothing Miss Steele."

"Have I done something to offend you"

"No Miss Steele," she said in a patronising voice. I wasn't In the mood for her today, I have seen the way she looks at me when I am here. I know Christian would fire her if he knew how she spoke to me today, and I may sound like a horrible person but I didn't care.

I walked into his office and over to his floor to ceiling windows. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him enter until he was stood flush behind me, with his arms around me kissing my neck.

I turned my head to kiss his lips, as he turned me around to him and deepened the kiss. We finally broke for air as he held me in his arms. I had my head on my favourite place and all was right with the world again.

"Are you ok baby, you're really tense" he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm ok I was nervous when we pulled up, I think I was having flashbacks to Monday, I kept thinking they were going to stop me coming up again" he pulled me tighter to him.

"They wouldn't dare, Ros has put the fear of God in everyone this week," he said while burying his head in my hair. He said it calms him, I am not going to stop him.

"Its a shame it didn't work on Olivia" I mumbled quietly, I didn't mean for him to hear but he heard me say, Olivia.

"What has Olivia done," he asked angrily. I knew he wasn't mad at me and I wouldn't lie to him so I told him about waiting in reception and the way she spoke to me, today has been like a roller-coaster with all the ups and downs.

He takes my hand leading me over towards his couch where he pulls me down in his lap.

"I will deal with her baby," he said

"We need to talk about what I am going to contribute to now I have a job" he has been shaking his head since I said the word contribute.

"Ana I just want you, the apartment is all paid for as well as all the bills, this is probably going to sound conceited but I make more money than we will ever spend, I don't want you to worry about anything"

"I understand what you mean but I still want to contribute something."

"Ana you contribute more than you will ever know. If you want to buy groceries or something like that, that's fine but please don't worry about it."

He pulled me closer kissing my forehead.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lincoln and Leila" I just nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Lincoln was given bail because he doesn't have any previous convictions as Elena didn't press charges" I don't know whose name I hated hearing more his or hers.

"The restraining order is still in place and I have security following him 24/7."

"I thought he had security following him last time and he still managed to be there" I was getting worried.

"They were a team that we contracted out to, believe me, we will not be using them again. I have a small team of CPO'S who were originally here just for me, as well as security here at GEH under Welch, I didn't have enough people on staff here to cover him full time so we used a company I have used before if we needed extra security. We are in the process of hiring more. I need you safe Ana, I need you protected. " I was quiet I was trying to take everything in.

"Does he know who I am or that I was Flawless" he was shaking his head.

"He will have our names with the restraining order but Franco told him when he tried to gain entry to Flesh and was turned away that he no longer worked with Flawless any more"

"I just worry my dad could be in danger with all this"

"Ana we can add him to the restraining order if you are worried or have covert security keep an eye on him but honestly I don't think he would contact your dad, it's not his style to cause trouble with a man" I nodded I didn't know what to do.

"Can we get the covert security to keep an eye on my dad for a couple of weeks and if there is no contact we can end it then but it has to be a secret because my dad will not be happy otherwise." Christian smiled at me before picking up his phone to probably text Taylor.

"One more thing baby, there is nothing to connect Leila to the break-in at the gallery. Because you cannot see her face or no fingerprints or DNA was left we cannot do anything." I remember the way she was at the show, she looked like she needed professional help not locking up.

We were interrupted then by a knock on the door as Andrea came in followed by Olivia and placed our dinner on the conference table located in Christians office. I was still sat on his knee and snuggled in close to him but I didn't miss the disgusted look on Olivia's face as she sneered at me. Unfortunately for her Christian saw it too.

"YOU'RE FIRED, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GET OUT OF MY BUILDING, I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THE DISRESPECT YOU SHOW MY GIRLFRIEND," he shouted making me jump. He kissed my forehead before he places me in the seat next to him and stands up, walking over to her.

"I have had letters of complaint from some clients about you, your attitude to people and your behaviour. I have had grounds for your dismissal before now but I ignored it to a point because you were learning and because of who your father is but I will not turn a blind eye any more" he said angrily.

Taylor came into the office then he must have heard Christian shouting. I got up and walked over to Christian taking his hand, I turned him towards me to try and calm him down. Noticing Taylor he addressed him.

"Taylor please take Miss Blandino to clear her desk and escort her out of the building, I want all her passes revoked," he then turns to Olivia.

"You are no longer allowed in any GEH property so leave," he said pointing to the door.

She quickly rushed out of his office, the tears coming. I didn't say anything, this was a GEH matter and I wouldn't get involved.

After they had left the office, Andrea closed the door leaving just the two of us again. I put my arms around him to calm him down. He kisses me on my forehead before taking my hand and leading me to the table for dinner.

While we were eating I had received both messages of congratulations from my dad and Kate, well I think it's congratulations from my dad, he seriously needs texting lessons and turn the autocorrect off.

Christian is on his conference call to China, he is purchasing a company out there or expanding his company there, I cannot figure out which as I don't speak Chinese. He was about to tell me which when the call came through.

He is in CEO mode which is very sexy, I thought there would have been other people in the meeting but it is only him. He is sat at one end of the conference table with a screen on the wall in front of him where he can see and speak to them, I am just off to the side so he can see me but they cannot.

Being nervous when I arrived has gone now, I wanted to replace the bad memories with good. I just didn't know how Christian would feel doing this in his place of work. I'm sure he will tell me no If he doesn't want to.

I walk towards the door locking it, the windows didn't bother me, Christian told me they are fitted with mirrored glass so we can see out but no one can see in. I think we both need a stress reliever after today and I knew just what that would be.

I took my blouse and skirt off and left them on his office chair and walked towards the wall where only he could see me. He was deep in conversation when he noticed me standing in my bra and panties. He licked his lips continuing his conversation with his eyes moving between me and the screen. I took my bra off dropping it to the floor and heard a quiet moan from him.

The man he was talking to on the screen asked him something as he looked back there.

I pointed my finger to indicate me going back to his office so he could finish his call when he suddenly said no, probably a bit louder than he meant.

I took this as my cue to continue, I had never seduced my boyfriend before but it was fun. While looking so I wasn't seen in the small box in the corner of the screen, I knelt down moving the chair at the other end of the table from where Christian was sitting, I was thankful the table was wooden, had it been glass they would have seen everything I was about to do.

I crawled under the table moving until I was just in front of Christian. I could see how hard he was from the tent in his trousers. I stroked him over them earning a quiet moan from him.

Reaching up I pulled the zip down undoing the button and taking him in my hand, I stroked him gently, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so he couldn't finish his call as I knew it was important.

I licked him from base to tip before taking him into my mouth, I sucked him hard as he hit the back of my throat earning me a loud groan. I felt his hand come down onto my head, thinking he wanted me to stop I started to pull away but he softly pushed me down again.

I continued to suck him, I could hear his breathing become irregular. My body was telling me to suck him harder but I couldn't until he was off the phone.

The second he disconnected the call I took him in as far as I could go.

"ANA" he shouted his hands coming to the side of my head guiding me over his cock.

I was so turned on, and wet. Christian's movements were becoming erratic and I knew it wouldn't be long. With one final thrust, he came down my throat shouting my name. Never moving until he had finished.

I knelt in front of him about to turn around to go back along the table when his chair moved backwards and he pulled on my hands. I was suddenly face to face with the man I love. He crashed his lips down onto mine, as he deepened the kiss joining his tongue with mine.

"Ana, Ana, Ana," he said smiling when we came up for air.

"I'm sorry, did I ruin your meeting" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Don't ever apologise for what you just did, as I will not apologise with what I'm about to do to you."

He put all his files and the tablet he was using onto another chair before sitting me on the table. He pulled my panties down, throwing them over his shoulder before placing my legs on the arms of his chair. He gently pushed me back so I was lay on the table completely open to him. Paying attention to my breast, squeezing and sucking them before moving down my body.

He licked my pussy, circling just inside with his tongue before sucking my clit into his mouth. I was so wet, I was probably leaking all over the table but his didn't stop. I could feel the tingles start and I knew I was going to cum soon. My orgasm started as he continued sucking me, prolonging it. My thighs squeezed his head but I couldn't stop them until my orgasm had subsided.

He pulled away from me standing, dropping his trousers. Putting my legs over his shoulders he swiftly entered me. He was so deep, but not deep enough and he continued to thrust into me. This was just what we needed after today. I could feel myself start to squeeze his cock as I started to build again and shouted his name when I came as he quickly followed after.

I was lay on a conference table, naked in the middle of my boyfriend's office with him still inside me and I couldn't feel more loved with the way he was looking into my eyes at that moment. I love this man so much.

He pulled out of me helping me up as he took me to his private bathroom. He got some tissue and wiped my leg cleaning up our joint fluids that were trying to escape. We would definitely need a shower when we got home.

He pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply. Breaking apart only to breath.

"Are you ok Ana?" he asked.

"I've never been better," I said kissing his lips once again.

We got dressed once I had found my panties that had landed on a plant behind where we were. He collected his work before leaving the office to go home. I still wanted him, after all the orgasms in his office I still wanted to jump him. I always wanted him.

"Ready for round two when we get home," I asked him, earning the smile I love so much.

"Always Miss Steele," he said kissing my lips taking my hand as we exited the elevator. He helped me into the car as he got in the other side, placing my hand on his cock.

Yes, I couldn't wait to get home.

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story or anyone who has just stopped by to read.**

 **I survived my mad birthday week hopefully I will have more time to write than before. I have already started on the next chapter so it should be up in a couple of days, some fun times with the brothers coming up**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

When Ana came to my office yesterday, I never envisaged the way the evening would go, the little minx. Having her open for me on my conference table was a sight that will stay with me for the rest of my life.

We went back to Escala and showered, getting very dirty again in the process and then made love for hours.

When Ana called me yesterday to let me know she had gotten a job I was so happy for her but unfortunately it developed a problem for security. With the location of the company there is no where for security to stay outside, so I left the problem with Welch and his security team to find a secure way to make sure Ana is safe. Hopefully I will have an email when I get back with ideas of what they have come up with. I gave them the weekend as I didn't want Ana unprotected on Monday.

Thank fuck Olivia was gone, I couldn't deal with her incompetence any longer. Just because her father was a senator doesn't mean she gets to treat my girlfriend like shit. I cant believe she made Ana wait in reception, after that I was going to have her moved to another department but seeing the way she looked at Ana and had yet another letter of complaint arrive on my desk just that morning I lost it, I can guarantee I will be receiving a call from her father but I don't care, he needs me more than I need him. I supported his campaign because he did a lot of work promoting green energy but he got wind of me buying the Taiwan shipyard and bombarded me with calls asking me not to close the yard I have here in Seattle, offering me special tax breaks if I kept Seattle open as they didn't want large job losses. I had no plans to close either but he didn't need to know that.

Saturday morning Ana was fast asleep beside me and I was in no rush to move her or I anytime soon. It had been one of the most exhilarating and exhausting weeks I had ever spent.

Before I met Ana my weekends consisted of yet more work but in my office at home unless I went sailing or soaring. Work is the last thing on my mind with Ana here.

I used the bathroom before climbing back into bed, pulling Ana closer to me. I must have fallen back asleep because I woke up to an empty bed.

Reaching over to Ana's side of the bed, it was still warm so she couldn't have been gone long. I was just about to get out of bed to find her when my girl walked into the room, coffee in one hand and tea in the other.

"Good morning Christian" she said placing a kiss on my lips and then passed me my coffee.

"Good morning Baby, thank you. How long have you been awake?" I asked her as she climbed back into bed next to me leaning against the headboard.

"I've been awake about half an hour but I was too comfortable to move so I have only been up about ten minutes."

I kissed her forehead as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I wanted to take her out shopping today if she wanted to, I would be happy not moving from this bed all day but that's me.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened yesterday!" I asked her.

She took her head off my shoulder and was looking at me, trying to figure out what I meant. It wasn't long before she realised what I was talking about.

Sawyer had contacted Taylor yesterday to say they had heard Ana scream and he had rushed in with Ryan guns drawn. I was fuming at first until he told me Ana's cowboy comment, which made me laugh. That is so Ana's humour.

"I'm sorry I was so excited, and I screamed into a cushion. Those guys must have bat hearing."

She placed her head back on my shoulder as I kissed her hair.

"Do you want to go shopping today" I asked her after a while. I was just content sitting here with her.

She lifted her head off my shoulder again looking at me.

"What are you buying" she asked me.

"Bras and panties for you, and anything else we can find that we like. I wonder if they will let me in the dressing room" she pushed my arm laughing.

"Perv" she said.

I grabbed her, pushing her down on the bed as I tickled her. She was giggling, and I didn't stop until she asked me too.

I lay on top of her, she was completely underneath me. I was trying to keep my weight off her but she was keeping me in place with her hands, pulling me closer to her. My hands were on either side of her face as I leaned down what was mere centimetres kissing her lips. We deepened the kiss as our tongues moved together only parting when we needed to breath.

"I love you so much Ana" I said gently kissing her again while looking into her eyes.

"I love you to Christian" she says lifting her head up to join our lips again.

I flipped us over so she was lay completely on me, her head on my chest as we lay there for a while neither wanting to move.

We were dressed, having just finished breakfast. Ana was just putting her shoes on. We were going to Neiman Marcus first to look for some panties for Ana. I know she will try to stop me but I want to spoil her.

"Christian" Ana called me from the bedroom, Getting up I go to find her holding a bin bag I hadn't noticed until now. It must have been in the bottom of the closet.

"What am I supposed to do with these" she said handing me the bag.

I looked inside to find all the underwear she had taken from her apartment. She didn't want to keep them any more. I am glad for two reasons, one we don't know if that guy had touched them and two she deserves the best, she should be in satin and lace.

I know she said yesterday, she wanted to contribute when she starts her job, she contributes just by being here, I couldn't imagine my life without Ana, I don't want her worrying about things she doesn't need to.

"I will get Gail to deal with them, she can take them to be disposed of."

"Are we going to have security around today" she asked me.

"Of course, what's wrong Ana" I asked as her face dropped.

"I just don't want security looking over my shoulder while are looking at bras and panties.

"Don't worry Ana I will make sure they keep their distance, believe me they will not get a look."

I took her hand and the bag out to the kitchen. Ana sat at the breakfast bar as I addressed Gail.

"Gail, could you please dispose of this bag for us please" I asked her.

She is usually not here on a weekend but she is going with Taylor today to see his daughter Sophie.

"Of course Mr Grey" she looks at Ana in a knowing look as Ana nods her head.

As Gail walks off towards the security office as Ana turns to me to explain.

"Gail saw the bag when we got back yesterday. I came home and had a shower straight away I just felt dirty" I nodded in understanding.

Ana gets up to get a glass of water before retaking her seat.

"Baby I am just going to brief the security about today's movements before Taylor leaves." I kiss her forehead as she nods before going to find Taylor.

I walk into the security office seeing Ryan watching the monitors.

"Sir" Taylor acknowledges me when I enter.

"Ana and I are going shopping this morning to Neiman Marcus at The Bravern. I want security with us but to remain a reasonable distance at all times. I don't want Ana to feel like she has you looking over her shoulder, understand." they all nod in acknowledgement.

I go back to Ana as she is putting her jacket on, taking her hand we headed down to the garage with Ryan and Reynolds in tow. Sawyer is usually off weekends as he is Ana's main CPO during the week. If we have something specific on the weekend though, then I want him by Ana's side.

Ana and I were in the back of the car on our way to The Bravern, she had never been before with her just moving here. I knew Esclava was there but that didn't matter, Neiman Marcus was the best place to get what we needed and I wasn't going to avoid the place just because Elena might be there. Her restraining order was still in place so even if she did see us she couldn't approach.

I have been in here before when buying my mum or Mia something but I didn't come here often.

"Ana" I said as she turned her head towards me.

"The Bravern where we are going also houses one of Elena's salons, we will be at the other side of the building so we should not see her." she nodded.

It doesn't take long to arrive, with it being Saturday the centre is busy.

Once parked we all walked into Neiman Marcus, finding the floor that sells lingerie. Hand in hand Ana and I walked into the department, Ryan and Reynolds keeping a distance near the elevators.

We walked around taking a look at what was on offer, there was a Basque and panties on a mannequin we had walked past when entering the department, if Ana picked that we would never leave our bedroom. Everything Ana looked at, she looked at the the price first and then went on to the next item. Any item she looked at I picked up holding behind my back.

"Have you found anything you like Ana" I asked her.

There were a few items I liked which I would be adding to the pile.

"There are lots I like but not a lot I can afford."

I pulled her to me with one hand kissing her lips to shut her up, I still had the the underwear in my hand which unfortunately she felt when her arms went around my waist.

"Christian what are you holding" I pulled my hand out showing her everything I had picked up so far.

"Ana I brought you here today to buy you new bras and panties, not for you to worry about the price, I needed to replace a few when I ripped them, eagerly taking them off you"

"Chri" she got out, every time she tried to say anything I would kiss her until she started giggling.

"Please let me spoil you" I handed the items to the sales assistant while I kept Ana's attention directed on me.

"You can model them for me when we get home" I said nuzzling her neck before kissing her just behind her ear.

"OK I give in" she says laughing.

I turned her around so she could see everything on offer.

"What do you want Ana, choose what ever you like."

She left my side looking around as if searching for something specific, spotting it she went over and picked something up. It wasn't until she walked back to me that I groaned. She had picked the Basque and panties we had seen when we came in, along with some stocking's.

She came back into my arms and whispered in my ear.

"I saw you looking when we came in." I love this girl.

I paid for our purchases before we continued to walk around the store, Reynolds had taken our bags back to the car when my phone rang looking at it to see Elliot's name.

"Hi Elliot" I answered

"Hi Christian what are you up to today" he asked me.

"Ana and I are shopping at The Bravern why."

"Kate and I are just leaving our grandparents do you want to meet for lunch." I placed my hand over the phone.

"Elliot and Kate want to meet for lunch do you mind" I told her.

"That's fine Christian, I'll see if Kate has killed Ethan yet." I laughed before speaking to Elliot.

"That's fine Elliot where do you want to eat" he said he didn't mind so I made a suggestion.

"There's a steak restaurant here in the Bravern if you don't mind coming here" Ana nodded, it meant I could do some more shopping while we waited for them.

"That's fine I will message you when we get there" we said our goodbyes as Reynolds came over.

I got the number off the information screen for the restaurant and quickly made a reservation for an hours time. Taking Ana's hand back in mine we walking towards the Omega store. I wanted to get her a watch as a congratulations present on her job.

"I want to get you a present to celebrate your job" I said when we stood outside the doors.

"Christian I only want you" I place my finger on her lips.

"I know you do baby and I couldn't love you more for it" she smiled up at me linking our fingers together as we walked into the store.

After looking around for 10 minutes her head kept flicking back to the same one. A beautiful rose gold watch with diamonds around the edge. I asked the sale assistant if we could take a closer look, Ana was about to protest again when I kissed her causing her to giggle, I would gladly keep this up all day if I have too.

She loved the watch when I put it on her earning me her beautiful smile.

"Thank you Christian, I love it" she said once we had left the store.

Taking her hand we decided to walk slowly towards the steak restaurant, one thing I had realised once I had made the reservation was we would have to walk past Esclava on the way there, i informed Ryan and Reynolds of the fact so they were more alert.

"Christian, what's wrong" Ana said pulling me out of my thoughts, she could read me like a book.

"I forgot, to get to the restaurant we will have to walk past Esclava" she started looking around, probably looking for Elena.

I stopped lifting her chin to mine and kissing her deeply. We were probably in everyone's way but I didn't care. I just needed to kiss her then, I don't want her worrying about Elena

She smiled up at me as I put my arm around her shoulder pulling her to me as we continued walking, Ana put her arm around my waist with her hand in the back pocket of my jeans and squeezed my arse.

"Mine" she said to me squeezing harder.

"All yours, now Behave" I said gently nibbling her ear making her laugh.

We were still laughing when we came parallel with Esclava, we were on the other side of the concourse looking over. For a Saturday there were more stylist standing around than clients, my mum probably had a lot to do with that. It was then that I noticed someone at the side of the window. Elena was looking out and looking directly at us as we continued to walk by not giving her the time of day.

We arrived at the restaurant just as Elliot called to let us know he was just parking up. We decided to wait outside, I had Ana in my arms. I cannot think of a time when I was happier, unless you count when I was inside her.

"Ana" Kate called as she walked over with Elliot.

"Hi Christian" she said turning to me, I was still very wary of her working for Seattle's main newspaper. I just hope she was not a Trojan horse because that would upset Ana and I will not stand for anyone upsetting her.

We walked into the restaurant and were immediately shown to our table, I guess giving my name makes people move faster. We were introduce to our waitress who had come straight over.

"Hello my name is Cindy I will be your waitress today" she said passing our menu's around.

"Can I get you anything to drink while you look at the menu"

"I will just have water for now" Ana says next to me.

Elliot and I order a beer each with Kate having a glass of white wine.

We thank her before she leaves to give us a chance to decide what we want to eat and to collect our drinks.

"What do you want to eat baby" I ask Ana.

"I would like the 8oz sirloin steak please, well done with a side salad" she said to me, she could have what ever she wanted.

"Well done, you mean burnt" Elliot teased her.

"No Elliot, I don't want it mooing on my plate" we all started laughing then including Ana as our waitress came back over with our drinks.

It was a nice change, the waitress asked Ana what she would like first, I usually get them mooning over me, she had her priority right as far as I was concerned and would be getting a large tip because of it.

"How did it go with Ethan" Ana asked her earning an eye roll.

"He was apologetic when he had sobered up, he said it was just his friends who had come back. He said he was going to call you, then he changed his mind and said he was going to send you flowers, I told him not to bother as he would get them over his head from Christian" she said looking at me, making Ana laugh.

Too fucking right, he will get more than that over his head if he sends my girl flowers.

We enjoyed our meal before saying our goodbyes. I paid the bill while Elliot used the bathroom, he will give me shit about it but I don't care. I left Cindy our waitress a thousand dollar tip and then made our way back to the car. Kate and Elliot had decided to stay and do some shopping, I wanted my own fashion show from Ana when we got back home.

I would love to know where the weekend had gone.

When we had gotten home Saturday, Ana had modelled the Basque and panties along with the stocking's, suffice to say they had not lasted long and I now owe Ana a whole new set as the old one ended up shredded on the floor. I had taken her on every available surface in our bedroom before getting her completely dirty in the shower.

She starts work today and her nerves have hit. She had checked and double checked that she has everything in the briefcase I gave her this morning. I though she would say something with me buying her the watch on Saturday but she loved it and launched herself at me giving me a kiss. It is black leather monogrammed with her initials in the top right corner. I had ordered it Friday and they had rushed the order through as Taylor picked it up yesterday.

Welch called me yesterday as they were struggling to come up with a solution to the problem I gave him, i told him to take more time and sawyer would have to sit it the park no matter what the weather was like. Apart from them picking up and moving the building to a better location, which could be arranged. If I owned the company I would just move it to grey house and everyone would breathe a sigh of relief but I wouldn't do that to Ana, she is very proud that she has gotten this job on her own merit's and I promised I would never interfere with her career unless she was in danger.

I heard the elevator bell then, so I walked over. I wasn't expecting anyone and wasn't surprised when Taylor walked out in front of me.

The doors opened to find Welch exit the elevator.

"Good morning sir, Taylor" he addressed us both.

I told him to come to my office as it was very rare that he came here. I didn't miss the nod he gave Taylor.

"My apologies sir" Taylor said to me once i was at my desk.

"Welch and I have been talking about a way for Miss Steele to be safe without her CPO by her side"

"Do I need to get Ana in here for this" I asked him.

"That would be advisable sir" I nodded walking out to find Ana sat at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea.

"Ana, Taylor wants to talk to the both of us about a security issue" I took her hand, helping her down off the stool and led her into my office where Sawyer also waited now.

"Good morning Gentlemen" Ana addressed them.

"Good morning Miss Steele" "Good morning Ana" came from two voices as they all spoke in unison making Ana smile.

Ana had told Taylor she was fed up of Miss Steele or ma'am and she would ignore him if he continued, so he conceded, she is around him most of the time so she felt strange being a miss or a ma'am when they are home.

"Sir, Ma'am I spoke to Taylor yesterday about the security issue surrounded yourself Miss Steele. I have been to the location and as you know there is no where to park outside the building. We came up with a temporary measure so far but hopefully soon we can have something permanent in place. Taylor purchased an item of jewellery that we have managed to fit with a chip, It will give us your location and is also fitted with a panic button." I didn't want a temporary option I wanted something solid now but I know I left them with barely enough time.

Taylor brought out from his desk drawer a Tiffany box and passed it to me. Inside was a rose gold heart shaped locket with a diamond on the front, turning it over there was a small heart that looked like it was engraved with our initials inserted in the middle. I pressed the heart which set an alarm ringing on my phone as well as Taylor, Sawyer and Welch phones.

"My apologies for spending so much money on the locket, no disrespect sir but you wouldn't give your girlfriend a cheap locket Reynolds said you had purchased an item in rose gold so we thought it would be best to match."

Ana stood beside me, she hadn't said a word yet. I handed the locket over to her to look at, she turned it over running her finger over the engraving and then opened it to see a photo of us both from her graduation inside.

"I like it, its very pretty. Can you put it on me Christian." I wanted to laugh when every man in the room breathed a sigh of relief. There is nothing worse than trying to protect someone who doesn't want to be protected. Mia is a perfect example of that.

Ana turned her back, lifting her hair so I could do the clasp as I kissed the back of her neck.

We had dropped a very exited Ana off at SIP. Sawyer is parked as close as he can and Ana is to call him if she needs to leave the building. Taylor and I are on our way to GEH.

I was halfway through a heads of department meeting when Andrea announced my mother was here. I always think what have I done now when my mum comes, especially after the fallout from the last visit. I excused myself from the meeting leaving Ros in charge and went back to my office.

"Mum are you ok" I asked when I entered.

She was sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand, she looked up at me as I sat next to her.

"I'm ok son, I might have caused a bit of trouble though, Elena turned up to an event last night your father and I were attending. When I went to the bathroom, she followed and started mouthing off about how she had seen you and talked to you. I just turned around and punched her in the nose, I heard a good crack so she is bound to have a lovely pair of black eyes today. I knew she was lying and I told her so" she said.

What a bitch, it seems she needs serving with a restraining order for my family too.

"Ana and I went to The Bravern on Saturday to do some shopping, Elliot called to meet up for lunch and we had to go past Esclava to get to the restaurant. When we walked past she was at the window but we were on the other side of the concourse, Ana and I ignored her and just carried on."

"I know son, don't worry about it, I just wanted to know you were ok" I pulled my mum into hug.

"I love you mum" I said just breathing her in.

"Oh I love you too son, I will leave you too your work now i know you are ok, give Ana my love." she got up walking to the door as I followed, before she could get there I called her back.

"Mum, how was it" she immediately knew what I was talking about.

"Oooh So good" she laughed as I walked her towards the elevator where Taylor waited. I went down to the garage with my mum and waved as I watched her leave.

Walking back in my office, I called a florist I had used to send my mum flowers before, I ordered two dozen white roses with the message. **Congratulations on your first day at work Ana, I love you Christian xxx** and then I ordered a mixed bouquet for my mum as she loves different flowers together saying **Take it easy Tyson, I love you mum. Christian xxx**

Ana enjoyed her first day at work and was very talkative when she got home. It was lovely to see her enthusiasm about what she is doing. I remember the day we met and the passion she showed when she talked about books shone through. She loved the flowers, bringing them home with her and we had a quiet night in.

I had just gotten out of a meeting with Ros and was now back in my office. Andrea had sent the new girl out for my lunch, I just hope she is better than Olivia otherwise she will be shown the door as well.

Shortly after, Andrea announced that Elliot was here as he just walked into my office.

"Hi bro" he said when entering.

"Hi Elliot, are you all having family outings here at GEH this week" I asked him, earning myself a confused look.

"Mum came by yesterday."

"Yes I saw the flowers, Tyson. She loved them, I laughed when she told me she had punched the pedo" I just nodded, I hate that mum was put in that situation.

"She was served last night with a restraining order for you all, she was warned but she obviously thinks she can do what she wants."

When I got back to the office after seeing my mum off, I got in contact with my legal team and had them issue the order. I thought it would take longer but they were able to rush it through and she was served last night.

"I have had a thought" Elliot said

"Did it hurt."

"Piss off" he laughed.

"Do you have plans for this weekend" I shook my head, Ana didn't say anything about any plans she had made.

"No why what did you have in mind" I asked him.

"I was thinking of going camping, we can take the girls. Has Ana been camping before" he asked me.

"I'm not sure, she said she did a lot of walking and fishing with her dad, but she never said anything about camping. I will ask her when she gets home."

I loved camping, but unfortunately being busy we hadn't done it in a while. He said he would ask Kate and call me tonight before he left.

Andrea brought my lunch in then, I wasn't sure what time Ana's lunch was so I decided to text her even if she didn't message me back until later.

 **Hi baby, I hope you are having a good day. I have a question for you, have you ever been camping before? X – Christian**

it took mere minutes for her to reply

" **Hi sweetheart, what a random question but to answer it, yes I have been camping. My grandfather, Ray's dad loved to camp so would often take me with him x - Ana**

 **Elliot has asked if we would like to go camping this weekend with him and Kate x – Christian**

 **I would love too, I don't think Kate has ever done it before though so it would be fun seeing her out there, she will probably scream with every noise so don't expect a lot off sleep x – Ana**

 **That's fine we can make our own noises, I love you. I will let Elliot know x – Christian**

 **OK I will see you later, I love you x – Ana**

I sent Elliot a message to let him know we were fine for Friday and got back to work.

Friday soon arrived and we were packed ready to go, Ana said they finished early at SIP on a Friday so we all agreed to leave at 4pm when she finished. Kate was off that day so we didn't have to wait any later.

Kate had been a bit wary when Elliot had asked her but with Ana going she agreed.

We decided to stay at a camp we had stayed at before, Elliot and I usually preferred a more rustic camp but this one had all the facilities we needed so at least Ana wouldn't have to pee behind a bush. It was just beside a lake so we brought our swim suits.

The tents we had were pretty simple to put up, Ana helped with mine but Kate just stood back and let Elliot do theirs, she was so out of her element.

Once the tent was up Ana got the fire started, we are pretty good at starting the fire but she had it burning long before we would have.

Ryan and Reynolds were not far if we ever needed them, I was hoping we wouldn't. Ana had her locket on and we had the emergency phone but we had never needed it so far. No matter how many times in the past Elliot had wanted to use it to order pizza.

I had never been so grateful before than when Ana offered to do the cooking, if it had been Kate we would have had pizza on speed dial.

I walked over to our tent when I saw Ana with both sleeping bags in her hand.

"Ana what are you doing" I asked her as she looked up to me smiling.

"I'm joining our sleeping bags together to make one large one" god I love this girl, I was thinking of how two of us could sleep in one because there was no way we could go through the weekend without making love.

"There" she said placing the sleeping bag flat down. We had air mattresses underneath, as I sat down she was bouncing on the other end which caused her giggles.

I pulled her to my side as we sat looking out at the lake. I was so content with Ana by my side and it was quiet apart from Kate's complaints. I pulled Ana's shoulder so we fell backward bouncing onto the mattress below. I took her into my arms, kissing her forehead as she placed her head on my chest. Yes I was very content.

We had just finished dinner which Ana cooked, she had managed to make bacon eggs and sausages over the small campfire, how I will never know but it tasted delicious. Kate and Elliot had gone to wash the dishes as I enjoyed Ana's company.

It didn't take long to do and they returned with the clean dishes not long after.

"What happens at this ball, your parents are throwing. I have been to balls before but everyone is different." Kate asked.

"The usual really, dinner, dancing. They hold an auction with items some of the guest's had donated and Mia's favourite the first dance auction. Any female who is not married usually goes up to auction off their first dance". Elliot said.

I leant over to Ana and whispered in her ear.

"If you decide to go in the first dance auction your dance will be with me, no matter the cost" I could see the visible relief in her body.

"Thank god for that, I didn't want to dance with some stranger".

She entwined her fingers with mine as we continued to enjoy the evening.

We woke up hearing the birds in the trees, Ana had her head on my chest. We didn't move for a while until Elliot banged on the tent saying get up. big brothers can be so annoying sometimes.

We had decided we would have a walk around the lake today, it wasn't a hard walk it would just take a while.

We left the cars with the tents, after calling Ryan and letting them know we were leaving camp.

Ana had her locket on so they could track her location if we needed assistance. We had talked about her locket this week, Ana didn't mind having the the panic alarm but didn't want someone knowing every move she made, which I understood. The tracker would only be switched on in an emergency.

She has already put another photo into the side which was empty so she now has two photos of us inside.

We enjoyed our walk, passing the edge of a farm, as we continued on. There were sheep on a hill leading up to the farm buildings which Ana found funny for some reason, it was when she started giggling that I pulled her hand back stopping us.

"What's so funny Ana" I asked her.

"It just reminds me of camping with my grandfather" she said pointing up the hill.

"The sheep" she nodded.

"When I went camping when I was little, my grandfather would always say for hilly areas they always had special sheep, he convinced me that sheep on hills had legs on one side longer than the other so they were level and didn't fall over, it took me years and going to a farm on a school trip to realise he was joking." she is really giggling now as I pulled her to me kissing her forehead.

It took us three hours to complete the walk around the lake. As soon as we got back Ana took her shoes and socks off and walked ankle deep into the water.

Kate had made it round the lake apart from a few grumbles she had done well.

We had a good day, after our walk we had gone swimming in the lake, Kate was not impressed when Elliot jumped in holding her, what did she expect dating my goof ball of a brother.

Ana had made a frittata for dinner which we all ate sat around the campfire. It was quiet here, there were still people around camping but they were a bit further around the lake so you could hear the echo of their voices but they didn't bother us.

"Good night Elliot" I said walking towards our tent.

Ana had gone into the tent to get changed for bed and I would shortly join her.

"Good night Christian" he said walking towards his tent.

"Don't come a knockin if the tents a rockin" he shouted going into the tent, being told to shut up by Kate.

We got in our joined sleeping bag, as I pulled her close. Kissing her lips, I moved Ana underneath me as we made love. Trying to ignore the noises coming from Elliot's tent.

The only problem with having a great time was knowing you had to go back to civilisation tomorrow but we would take our time, for once there was no rush.

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story.**

 **I have really enjoyed writing this chapter, the fun ones are always easier to write.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

We had a fantastic weekend, I don't think any of us wanted to come home. My legs were aching from all the walking but I would love to go again. Maybe just with Christian and I, because Elliot is crazy.

I think I was always conscious of the fact we were not alone. When Christian and I made love, It was strange at first knowing my best friend and my boyfriend's brother were not that far away having sex themselves, there was no way they heard us thought. I'm surprise the park ranger didn't think an animal was in distress from the noises Kate was making.

Christian and I just looked at each other and laughed. The piéce de résistance was when Kate threw Elliot out of the tent because he farted. The fact that he was naked at the time added to Christian's amusement, thankfully I stayed inside the tent to protect my eyesight from that.

My first week at work had gone pretty well. My boss Jack seemed ok, he explained what I needed to do so I didn't feel like I was dropped in at the deep end.

Last week Jack had me reading through new manuscripts that had been sent in. I was to read through them and write a summary of what it was about, making notes and he asked me to give my opinion on what I thought of the story.

This week is mostly the same, I am really enjoying it. Wednesday is the editors meeting so I have gotten all the files ready for Jack to take today.

My desk area is pretty small but it is big enough for me. I have a small picture on my desk of Christian and I. Most of the other people who worked here had photos of family or spouses but I only had Ray. If I put his picture up he would only tell me to take it down as he hates having his photo taken. So I have a photo of him in my purse then he cannot complain. Some of the girls here had seen my photo but I'm not sure if they recognised Christian because they haven't said anything.

My boyfriend may be a billionaire to other people, to me he is just my Christian.

One thing I had worried about with my photo sometimes being in the press with Christian was that the woman who gave birth to me would have seen it. She was never my mother she was just the vessel that carried me. Ray was my mother and father, and I could never thank him enough. I don't know where she is and I don't want to either. Christian already had her and Morton on a proscribed list of people who cannot come near me. He told me he wanted Welch to look into them to get photos to show security. I told him that was fine but I didn't want to know anything further than that.

Ray and I spoke on the phone for a while last week. He laughed when I told him we were going camping and told me to look out for strange sheep. I cannot believe how long it took me to realise my grandfather was winding me up, I miss my grandfather. Even though we were not biologically related we were very much alike.

Luke and I were going after work tonight to pick my car up, I told Christian to give his cars fair warning but he just laughed at me. I know I needed a new car and if ray hadn't bought it for me I probably would have by now.

My morning has gone pretty fast, Jack had asked me to go to the deli for his lunch when he went into his meeting and to just leave it on his desk. Luke was already outside after texting him. I think he runs from the car as soon as he gets my message but I wouldn't just walk out if I didn't know he was there, after all the security talks I had with Luke and Taylor I had more sense that than.

We walked to the deli just down the street, it was pretty busy so we had to wait in line.

"Hello Luke" the server said when we reached the counter.

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow making us both laugh. I got on very well with Luke, he was easy to be around, didn't hover. Ryan wasn't too bad but Reynolds was yes ma'am no ma'am, I kept thinking he was going to salute every time I walked into the room.

When it came to security I didn't query it, unless it got too intrusive then I would tell them to back off but that hasn't happened. It would save Christian worrying and pulling his hair out, because pulling his hair was my job.

We turned to the server Luke nodded for me to order. I ordered what I wanted to eat and also Jack's lunch to take away and took a seat while it was being made. I decided to eat here and take my lunch break now, it would save me coming back out later.

It wasn't long before my name was called as Luke got up to get the sandwiches. I could see the server fluttering her eyelashes at him, he looked like he wanted to run away. He brought my sandwich back over as I ate in silence.

We walked back to SIP, saying goodbye at the door.

"Ohh is that your boyfriend" Claire asked when I entered the reception area. One thing I knew very early on was that Claire liked to gossip. I'm sure I will be her target for it at some point.

"No he is just a good friend of mine, I've told you before" I said and walked on back to my desk before she could ask anything else.

I can guarantee when people find out who I am dating, the questions will appear and the gossip will start. Questions that I will not answer.

Luke and I are on the way to my old apartment. I am just going to pick up Wanda, I'm not going into the apartment. Kate said she was working so I wouldn't see her, I just hope Ethan wasn't there either. I still have my key though, I will have to give it back to Kate at some point.

The rain was pouring down and bouncing off the windscreen of the car Luke was driving. The contrast to the weather at the weekend was immeasurable. I loved rain when I could sit, nice and warm inside and hear it on the windows but I hated being out in it.

It didn't take long to get to Kate's apartment. I was driving my car home and Luke was going to follow behind.

"See you at Escala Luke" I got out running to my car, quickly opening the door as I got in. I was soaked already and I had only ran a few yards.

I could hear the rain pounding on the roof as I started it and drove out of the car park heading for home. Everything was going well until three blocks from home my car started making spurting noises. Its never made that before. I managed to get it into the side of the road before it died, Luke pulling in behind me.

As Luke came up to my door, I got out to see if I could see what was wrong.

"Ana, what's wrong" he asked me, having to raise his voice over the noise of the rain.

"Its just died, I've watched my dad fix this often enough, maybe something has come loose." I was using the light on my phone as the sky had gone dark to try and see anything wrong but I couldn't see anything. There was definitely a storm brewing though.

"Ana get in the car, I will take you back to Escala then sort out a tow truck" I nodded to him, my teeth were chattering, I think I was soaked to the bone.

Walking back to get into Luke's car, we were both instantly splashed by a car speeding near us. The shock of the cold water hitting me, caused me to drop my phone. I leant down to pick it up seeing a crack right across the screen. Just what I need, no car and no phone.

Getting into Luke's car we were both soaking wet and freezing cold, he locked my car up and then drove to Escala.

"Luke can I borrow your phone please" I was due back home before now and I didn't want Christian to worry and he picked up quickly.

"Sawyer where the hell are you" he answered.

"Christian its me" I was freezing, the rain was still coming down heavy outside.

"Ana what's wrong, why are you on Sawyers phone." I could barely get my words out my teeth had started chattering.

"My car died about three blocks from Escala, we got out to see what was wrong and then a car splashed us. I dropped my phone Christian, the screen's smashed."

"Don't worry about that Ana, just get home"

"We are not far away, just stuck in a bit of traffic. see you soon, love you." I said to him.

"Love you too".

When we finally pulled into the garage, I don't know what I wanted first. A hot shower to warm my body or a hot cup of tea to warm my hands on. As soon as we parked up, the door next to me was immediately opened startling me, Christian knelt down in front of me putting a large blanket around my shoulders. He pulled me out of the car wrapping me up warmer. Rubbing up and down my arms to try and generate some heat before leading me to the elevator, I did notice Taylor pass a towel to sawyer.

Once reaching the penthouse we immediately went through our bedroom and into the bathroom. The bath was filled with steaming hot water which I wanted to dive in but having been splashed with dirty water I wanted to wash off first.

Christian started the shower before he took off all my clothes, prising my phone from my hand that I think had frozen around it before he tossed it on the side. He quickly undressed and led me into the shower.

The hot water on my cold body was a shock to my system but with Christian holding me close it didn't take long for me to warm up. He washed my hair before doing the same to my body and then helped me into the steaming water of the bath climbing in behind me.

"Thank you Christian" I said.

I was leaning against him in the hot bath, now my body had warmed up again my teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"You don't have to thank me, do you feel better." he asked me.

"Yes thank you I'm warm again" I pulled his arms tighter around me.

We stayed in the bath until my fingers started wrinkling. Getting out I had put on a pair of pyjamas Christian had passed me before drying my hair. Now I was out of the hot water my body was still cold, I went into the closet pulling down Christians Harvard sweatshirt to wear and also a pair of his socks. Putting it on it came down near my knees where it joined the socks, a least it would keep me warm on both ends.

Christian had gone to see Taylor to find out what had happened with my car. I think it was time to let it go. I couldn't go through tonight again every time I drove it.

I went back into the bathroom to pick my phone up, trying the screen it was completely black. I would love to find out who soaked us, I would throw dirty water over them and see how they liked it.

I walked over towards the kitchen where Gail was making dinner. As I reached the counter she passed me a cup of tea.

"You know me so well" I laughed.

"Can I get you anything else Ana" she asked me.

"I'm fine Gail thank you this will do". I walked over and climbed onto the couch, there was a blanket over the back which I pulled over me and enjoyed my tea.

I must have nodded off because I woke to Christian quietly saying my name.

"Ana dinner is ready" he said.

He helped me up, holding my hand as he led me to the dining room where our dinner was waiting. I wasn't really hungry but I would try.

"Do you want a glass of wine baby"Christian asked me.

"No thank you I will just stick to water."

"Your car was picked up and taken to the garage, hopefully we will find out tomorrow what is wrong when the mechanic looks at it" he told me.

"I need to get a new phone" I said.

"Ana you will have a new phone before you go to work tomorrow, if not this evening. Dont worry please."

I had not really eaten a lot, a fact I knew Christian had noticed.

"Are you ok Ana."

"I'm sorry Christian, I've not been very good company tonight. I just feel tired, I think I was shaking so much when I was wet that it has just taken it out of me. I know it sounds silly but I feel like my bones are aching."

"Come on, lets get you in bed. Hopefully you will feel better in the morning."

Christian got up taking my hand and led me back to the bedroom. He pulled back the bedding and helped me into bed.

"Sleep my Ana" I could feel him stroking my head and it wasn't long until I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit better, I felt warm but other wise I was ok. My bones had stopped aching anyway. Christian was asleep with his head on my chest so it was my turn to stroke his head, I knew we would have to get ready for work soon.

He pulled me closer to him with a smile on his face.

"Morning baby, how are you feeling" he asked me

"A bit better thank you."

"I have your replacement phone here" he said reaching over to his bedside table picking up a box and passing it to me.

"Christian a replacement means swapping my iPhone 5 for another 5 this is a 7" I teased him.

"That's a Christian Grey replacement" he pulled me closer still before lifting his head to see my face.

"Baby your still really warm."

"That's because I woke up with you using my breast as your pillow" I laughed earning me his smile that I love.

"They are very comfortable" he said poking my breast.

Before I knew it he had a breast in each hand and was kissing my lips. We made love slowly, even though by now we should be running around neither was in a rush.

I got to work with minutes to spare but Jack was not even in yet. He came down the stairs in a bad mood, I'm not sure what is going on. He was supposed to be going to a symposium in New York tomorrow morning, I was sorting all the paper work and manuscripts that he was taking with him before I left yesterday.

"Good morning Jack" I said as he walked passed me.

"Good morning Ana, coffee please" he said grumpily.

I got his coffee taking it into his office and placing it on his desk.

"Sorry Ana for being so short with you, Roach has cancelled the New York trip apparently the company cannot afford it." he said looking up to me from his chair.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to put all the files away I had sorted out for you" I asked him.

"Please Ana, are you ok you look a bit pale?" he ask me.

"I'm ok I just got caught in all that rain yesterday, maybe I have a cold coming on."

"Well if you need to leave just let me know" I nodded leaving his office.

It was only my second week I couldn't just take time off.

I was going out for lunch, I wanted some fresh air as it was a bit warm in work. I texted Luke who was waiting for me when I got to the doors.

We walked to the deli, before walking back to the park facing SIP to sit on a bench.

I had just finished my lunch, I wasn't very talkative today, something Luke noticed.

"Are you ok Ana" he asked.

"Everyone has asked me that today" I smiled "I'm fine, I might have a cold coming on from being so wet yesterday." he nods looking around. Always so vigilant.

I pull my new phone out of my bag, to text Christian.

 **Hi Christian, did you make it to work on time. X – Ana**

 **Hi Ana, I was a few minutes late, I don't think anyone would tell me off though but it was so worth it. How is your day going? X – Christian**

 **Its fine, I'm just sat in the park facing work having my lunch, with my ever vigilant companion x – Ana**

 **Good please keep him close Ana. I am at the Fairmont having a lunch meeting x – Christian**

 **Why didn't you tell me, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting x – Ana**

 **Because you are so much more important and interesting that the idiot in front of me x – Christian**

I look at the my watch realising I need to be back in soon.

 **I have to go back to work now, I'm making dinner tonight. I told Gail this morning not to cook x – Ana**

 **OK baby, what are we having? I love you x – Christian**

 **You will have to wait and see, I love you too x – Ana**

Luke and I walked back to SIP saying goodbye at the door as I went back to my desk.

Jack had placed some new manuscripts on my desk which I picked up and started reading. I had managed to get through the first one, which wasn't that long and was about to pick up the second when Christian sent a message saying he was on his way to pick me up.

I shut my computer down, saying good night to Jack and Hannah, another intern and went down to reception, thankfully Claire was off today so I didn't get the barrage of gossip or questions. She should work with Kate not here.

Luke was waiting outside the doors and walked me over to the car, where I got in sitting next to Christian, who leaned over kissing my lips. He brushed a bit of hair from my forehead.

"Your still warm baby" I know I had been feeling it all afternoon but trying to ignore it. Tomorrow was Friday so I only had one more day to get through then I could stay in bed for two days if I had too.

"I will be fine, I think I have a cold coming on." he pulled me closer to him so I was leaning on him as he kissed my forehead.

We arrived at Escala, after I had gotten out of my work clothes I went into the kitchen. I wanted to make Christian my favourite meal, risotto. I had made the stock up Tuesday night and it has been in the fridge so it didn't take as long as if I was making it from scratch.

Christian enjoyed it and even ate seconds, I always make too much. Thankfully non was wasted.

"I have a meeting tomorrow at the farming division at WSU, so I will be flying down early. I will hopefully be back in Seattle by lunchtime though" he said.

"Are you able to come to Portland in a couple of weeks for José's show with me" I could see the scowl appear on Christian's face, I didn't blame him I just hoped José had sorted himself out otherwise it will be a quick visit.

"Of course Ana we can fly down, when is it" he asked.

"Its Friday the 19th, it starts at 7pm." I told him.

"That's fine Ana, do you want to come straight back or we can get a hotel room and stay over."

"I would prefer to stay over if that is ok with you, I don't want you working all day and then have to fly there and back."

"I'll be fine baby, we can stay at the Heathman again. Is Kate going?"

"She said she was when we first talked about it but it hasn't been brought up since then so I will have to check in case she has to work."

"OK let me know, are you sure your ok Ana you look very pale." he was stroking my cheek.

"I will be ok, I just don't think getting soaked yesterday helped."

"If you feel ill tomorrow please come home or stay at home all together" I nodded.

We both decided to spend the evening in the library, sinking into the comfy chairs. Christian said he was doing some research on a company he was thinking of buying, I was still working my way through Tess, but when I had read the same line for the fifth time I place the book into my lap closing my eyes for a second.

I could feel myself moving and then lips on my forehead so I had obviously fallen asleep again.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, I knew Christian said he had to leave early but I was so used to him just being here. I dragging myself out of bed and into the shower. I had developed a sore throat, and a runny nose over night along with a bit of a cough. I think my cold had finally kicked in.

Once dressed I went into the kitchen and was handed a cup of tea from Gail.

"Good morning Gail" I said in a croaky voice.

"Good morning Ana, how are you feeling."

"I think my cold has kicked in, apart from that I'm ok"

I had a yoghurt for breakfast, I don't think I could have ate anything else. Luke took me to work, I don't think he was too happy but I told him I would call him if I left early.

I lasted until lunch time, by then I just wanted to lay my head on my desk and sleep.

"Ana" Jack called me so I got up and walked into his office where he looked up at me from his desk.

"Please go home and I will see you on Monday if you feel better" I nod, I don't have the energy to do much else. I walked back to my desk and called Luke who picked up very quickly.

"Ana are you ok" he asked

"Can you come and pick me up please I want to go home" he told me he was going to park outside on the main road and for me to come out as soon as I saw him.

I put everything in my handbag and walked towards the reception saying goodbye to Hannah on the way. I wanted to call Christian but I didn't know if he would still be in his meeting or up in the air so I sent him a text instead.

 **Hi Christian, I am going back home, I love you x – Ana**

I looked through the main reception doors and saw Sawyer getting out of the car so I exited walking over to him. He opened the back door as I got in and drove off once he was back in his seat.

We didn't say anything, which I'm glad about as I just wanted peace.

Once inside the apartment I went straight into the bedroom placing my bag on Christians bedside table. I climbed onto the bed putting my head on his pillow, kicking my shoes off I was too tired to do anything else.

I felt something soft placed over me and what it sounded like Gail's voice talking to someone. I heard the door close and I must have fell back into a deeper sleep.

"Ana, Ana" I could hear Christian's voice calling my name. It was a few minutes before I opened my eyes properly to see Christian's concerned face. I went to get up and I started to cough. Christian helped me up sitting behind me so I could lean on him.

"Baby your really hot" he said putting his hand on my forehead, I didn't feel hot I felt so cold.

"I'm cold and really tired."

"Ana can you drink something for me, you need to stay hydrated" he placed a straw against my lips so I could take small sips of water.

"Why didn't you stay home Ana, you should have stayed here. I'm sorry I wasn't here baby if I knew you were this bad I would have cancelled my trip."

I couldn't stop the tear that has escaped down my cheek. I didn't want him blaming himself for not being here.

"Don't cry" he said pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry Christian. I just didnt want to let everyone down" I said the tears came then.

"Hey don't apologise for being ill we are all ill at some point, you could never let anyone down. My mum should be here soon"

I looked up to him to ask about his mum, when he spoke again.

"I called her because I couldn't wake you up for a while and was worried."

I snuggled back into him just enjoying his closeness. Grace came and checked me over, she said I had developed a chest infection. Christian sent Taylor out to fill my prescription so he didn't leave my side.

I had spent most of the weekend in bed, Christian beside me. I would often wake up to the clicking of keys on his laptop but he never left me. He often picked up my book of Tess and read to me while I lay in his arms, it was so comforting just to hear his voice.

By Sunday afternoon I felt well enough to get out of bed without feeling cold. I have had so much chicken soup I'm surprised I haven't sprouted feathers but Gail makes a fantastic soup so she can keep it coming.

Unfortunately there was no hope for Wanda. She was old and the rust was what was probably keeping her together. I was sad but after being ill because I had gotten wet, I didn't want to feel like that again.

Christian and I had eaten dinner together, I still couldn't eat a lot but I was eating more than I had before.

We were now ready for bed. I climbed in and he pulled me close before picking my book up from his bedside table.

"Where were we up to" he said as he found the page.

I loved listening to him read and also the kisses on my forehead. I hated being ill but I loved this closeness we had.

I tried to stay awake as long as I could but it wasn't long before his voice lulled me to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Caroline**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

Ana was feeling better, something I was very thankful for. I hated seeing her ill and knowing there was nothing I could do for her apart from just being there.

Her message had come through as I was leaving my meeting, I had tried Ana's phone but receiving no answer I called Escala where Gail answered. She told me Ana had gone straight into our bedroom and was fast asleep. So I asked her to please check on Ana. Gail told me she had put a blanket over her as she was shivering, I was home within the hour.

We landed on top of Escala, and immediately went down to the apartment, I told Taylor to get a pilot for the helicopter because I had no plans to leave Ana's side. She had slept a lot for that first 24 hours, I was having to wake her up just to get some fluids down her and also for her to take her medication.

I had read to her hoping hearing me would comfort her, which had worked when she would moan in her sleep like she was in pain. Reading to her often calmed her and helped her back to sleep. My mum said if she needs to sleep, let her as long as she keeps her fluids down or her temperature doesn't rocket to just let her rest. Unfortunately she had developed a a chest infection causing her to cough up phlegm but the medication helped a great deal.

I don't think I have ever been more grateful than when she woke up Sunday morning saying she was feeling a bit better. She was still tired just not as much as before.

Ana is just getting ready for work, I would have preferred for her to stay off longer but she has promised not to over do it, she is still on the medication my mother proscribed for the next couple of days so she will have to take them with her.

Kate and Elliot are going to José show with us so we will fly down there Friday and return Saturday morning, it will be a busy weekend with my parents Coping Together ball on the Saturday, I am looking forward to going for once as I will have Ana on my arm.

José had better keep himself in line after the last time, upsetting Ana. I don't care if he thinks he has feelings for my girlfriend, he has no right as she is mine.

"Ana are you ready to go baby" she is at the mirror putting make up on, she doesn't need it and very rarely uses it.

"Just a minute, I just want to put a bit of colour in my cheeks, I still look pale." I walk up behind her putting my arms around her, careful not to nudge her.

"Ana if you wanted colour in your cheeks you should have told me earlier and I would of happily obliged. We will both be late for work if we do anything now" she giggled that beautiful sound I have missed over the last couple of days before elbowing me playfully in the stomach.

"Miss Steele you wound me" I said holding my stomach.

She turns around in my arms as I lean down kissing her lips. I pull away after a moment licking my own lips, strawberry. I pull he back to me as I deepen the kiss enjoying the fruity taste she has on her lips. I prefer her natural taste but I was enjoying this while it lasted or at least until I had licked it all off her lips.

"Does that taste good" she asked me.

"I prefer tasting Ana but the strawberry is ok as long as Ana is permanently on the menu"

I kissed her lips once more before leaving her to reapply her lip gloss as I check I have everything I need for work. That reminds me I meant to ask her over the weekend but with her being sick I forgot.

"Ana, the phone my company has designed is being exhibited in New York next month, will you come with me please."

she turned around looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"I would love to Christian what would we be doing" I was so happy she would come with me.

"We will leave about six on the Friday evening, get into New York early on the Saturday morning with the time difference, we can sleep on the flight if your tired and just go back to bed when we get there. We leave for home Sunday evening, the exhibition is on Saturday and Sunday. I just need to show my face, there will be a question and answer session on the Saturday afternoon, but it is all my technology departments work so I want them to take the credit not me."

"You are the name and the face behind it so naturally people will gravitate towards you more." she said.

"That is why I will be leaving most of the exhibition to my tech team, if I'm not there they will have to show there excitement and energy about it. I want the same energy they put into our meeting to show in New York as well.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I had been too worried to just kiss her lips over the weekend unless I made her feel worse but I needn't have worried because when she wanted a kiss she grabbed my collar demanded I kiss her and melded our lips together.

We went down to the garage together getting into our respective cars. Taylor followed Sawyer out of the garage but where they turned left we went right. I could see Ana's face in the back window looking out, I managed to catch her eye as she waved to me, as I waved back.

I walked into the lobby of Grey House, everybody rushing, going about their business. I look over towards Taylor and notice his smirk, he says its like the tortoise and the hare. When I'm down here they are all rushing about to different departments, when I'm not here he says everyone is having a Sunday stroll. I will have to come down here and scare the crap out of everyone and make them more efficient or I will just send Ros down.

The elevator opens out onto the 20th floor. Taylor and I exit with him going straight to the security office like he does every time he is here, he likes to review the logs for the past weekend or past day to see if there was any incidents. Anything major and we would have know about before now. Every incident is logged even someone being reprimanded for not doing their job properly. Anything that could be perceived as a future threat. Between Taylor and Welch the security team here must be a nervous wreck, I don't interfere that is what I pay them a lot of money for.

A knock comes from the door and then Andrea entered with my coffee and her iPad. I take the coffee and nod for her to take a seat.

"What is on the schedule today Andrea" I usually look at my schedule at the weekend to see what I have going on during the next week, but I had more important things to do like looking after my sick girlfriend.

"Tech meeting at 10.30, Simmons from environment is at 2pm and Miss bailey said she wanted to speak to you but she didn't say what it was about and she will pop in when she gets five minutes. All the paperwork to sign is in your tray and here are your messages" she said handing me a small pile. Since I had banned all messages of any kind from Elena my daily pile she gives me every morning has halved.

I thanked her as she got up to leave my office.

I looked through my messages, seeing nothing important.

My tech meeting was the usual exuberant affair. They were all very exited about the phone and they should be, they had all done a brilliant job.

"When we get into the exhibition at the New York Conference centre I want this energy and passion you show in the meeting every week, you have all worked hard on this, be proud, you should be proud, I will see you next week." they all got up to leave the room.

The phone I held in my hand was the future, I hoped. It was something not done before so I didn't know what the interest in it would be like. Phones these days are all about the best technology, the best applications which this phone was. Everyone uses there phone for so much more than making a phone call these days, as long as there is a power supply nearby to charge it. What is the point if you are in an emergency and the battery dies. At least, with this phone you get the back up you need.

My crew would be leaving on the Thursday and back Monday as they needed to set everything up and also pack everything away when the show was finished.

I had just finished my meeting with Simmons of my environment department and was now back in my office, He deals with the food supplies I send to countries who need them, we had been sending supplies to Darfur for a while now or trying to when it doesn't get caught up in all the red tape.

My intercom buzzed on my desk.

"Yes Andrea what is it?"

"A Miss Kate Kavanagh is on the line Sir, she said it is important to do with Miss Steele."

"Put her through Andrea" Kate had never called me at work before, so it must be important.

"Kate" I said when we connected.

"Christian thank god I got through to you, we have a problem. Do you know an Olivia Blandino."

"Yes she used to work here as an assistant to my PA's but she was fired a couple of weeks ago why."

"She has sold a story to the Seattle Nooz about Ana, basically calling her a gold digging whore, who pays visits to you regularly. Saying she was dismissed just because Ana didn't like her. Christian she has given them Ana's full name so if this goes out they will know who she is. I am probably about to get fired for calling you, the Times was thinking about running the story but I told my editor not to as Ana isn't like that, when they asked how I knew I had to tell them Ana was my best friend. They are not happy with me but I don't care."

"Andrea, I want Taylor, Welch and Sam in here now" I shout through the intercom.

"Thanks for telling me Kate, this will upset Ana if something like this gets out."

It is but moments later when everyone rushes into my office.

"Kate I am going to get this shut down, if you have any more trouble at the Times or you hear anymore on this please let me know. I know the owner so if anyone starts talking about you losing your job i will speak to him."

We say goodbye before I disconnect the call. I address the men standing in front of me. I was trying to keep my temper in control. If I only learn one thing today its that Kate is no Trojan horse and will always have Ana's back.

"Gentlemen apparently Olivia Bandino is in the process of selling a story to the Seattle Nooz about my girlfriend, I want this shit shut down before it even starts Sam." he nods as he is tapping away on his tablet but I know he is listening to me.

"If this story does go out she will be hit with a slander lawsuit, which I know the senator will do anything to avoid. I will be ringing the senator in a moment but Taylor contact Sawyer and get him to be extra vigilant, in fact get another CPO with him because if Ana's name gets out then the paparazzi will hunt her down, you know what they are like. I want results within the hour" they all scatter.

Ana doesn't need this at the moment or at anytime, she is just getting over her illness. I pick up the phone to called senator.

"Senator Blandino's office, Kaylee speaking" a board sounding woman answered.

"Its Christian grey I want to speak to the Senator now" I'm in no mood for politeness and I can hear her taken aback by my tone as she stumbles on her words.

"Mr Grey, one moment please" I don't think she can get off the phone fast enough.

"Mr Grey what can I do for you" comes the cheery voice of the Senator, he wont be smiling in a minute.

"Sort your fucking daughter out that is what you can do, I fired her because of her incompetence and disrespect and now I have it on good authority that she is trying to sell a story to the Times and the Nooz about my girlfriend, if one bad work about my girlfriend gets out she will be hit with a slander lawsuit so big her head will spin" I was so mad.

I know Ana is one of the strongest people I have ever met, she has had to be with the shit with her mother, but seeing her so fragile over the weekend almost broke me and I will not standby watching anyone hurt her.

"My apologies Mr Grey, I will call her straight away and get her to stop this nonsense" I know it is rude but I put the phone down on him, maybe he will realise how pissed off I really am.

I need to calm down so I pick up my phone to call the only one person who can do it.

"Hi baby, is this a bad time" I say when she picks up.

"Hi Christian, its never a bad time, are you ok you sound stressed."

"I'm fine Ana, just a stressful hour, have you talked to Kate" I would rather talk to her face to face but I didn't want anyone surprising her.

"No not today why, what's wrong Christian."

"Kate called me before, she had heard news that Olivia who I fired was trying to sell a story about you to the press. I'm getting it shut down before it starts so please don't worry, I have spoken to her father and the last thing he needs is a slander lawsuit which his daughter will be getting if a word about you is out."

"What was she going to say about me, she doesn't even know me" I could hear her getting distressed now and I didn't want that.

"Pretty much the same as last time, but we think she had given them your name. Ana you trust me don't you."

"Of course I trust you" she said quietly.

"Let me deal with this please, I know you will worry but please try not too ok I love you Ana." I wish she was here so I could just hold her.

"I love you too so much Christian, I will see you later".

We hung up. Now I didn't have Ana to occupy my mind, who am I kidding she is always on my mind. I was pacing, how can someone so insignificant in my life cause so much trouble.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. Looking over I saw Sam put his head in.

"Is it ok to come in sir" I nodded as he came in taking the seat in front of my desk.

"I have spoke to both the Times and Nooz about this. The Times said they had bought no story off this individual and had no intention to. The Nooz on the other hand have bought the story with it due to hit news stands tomorrow, I have threatened them with both libel and slander lawsuits if they publish one false word about Miss Steele. As well Miss Bandino will be hit with a similar suit."

"They sprouted shit, excuse me. About freedom of the press, so i told them again what will happen if they print anything. Might I make a suggestion Sir." I nod to him.

"Do an interview of your own with Miss Steele, the press are interested because they don't know much about her, if you interview on your terms and can veto the questions then hopefully the interest will die down." I know he is right, its just putting Ana in that spot light.

"I will talk to Ana when I get home, keep an eye on anything on the Nooz, if you get a sniff that they are going to run this story, I want them hit with everything we have." he left my office as I tried to get some work done.

I had just gotten home, I knew Ana was on her way as Sawyer had contacted Taylor as per protocol. I was pacing up and down the living room and turned towards the elevator when I heard the bell.

She walked out of the elevator and straight into my arms. I held her for a few moments before taking her over and sitting down on the couch.

"Christian are you ok" she said placing her hand on the side of my face so I would look at her.

"We have threatened the Nooz with libel and slander lawsuit's if they publish this story, unfortunately they know your name" she was very quiet so I continued.

"Sam made a suggestion that we put out our own interview where we get to see the questions before hand and veto any we will not answer but I needed to speak to you first."

"What do you think" she asked me quietly.

"The paparazzi could get worse in the short term but hopefully will die down. Sam thinks everyone is interested because we have never released any information about you"

"I'm not afraid of people knowing who I am Christian, its the lies that worry me."

"Lets put them right then, before she can even get these lies out." she nodded pulling me closer.

"I spoke to Kate earlier, she is worried she is going to get fired. They are not mad about not buying the story, they said she should of told them we were friends. She told them that it wasn't a requirement in the information you give out when you start a new job, who your friends are."

"Don't worry, I know the owner, I will speak to him if this gets any further" I said, she had her head on my chest.

"This interview, who do we have to do it with" she asked me quietly.

"Who ever we want Ana, believe me every news agency will want to do it. Why?"

"Could Kate do it, if the Times get the exclusive maybe they will go easy on her."

"That's a great idea, the Times will want someone more experienced or in their case more probing but we only do it as long as Kate does it and as long as we ok the questions."

"And as long as it guarantees Kate get's to keep her job." Ana said.

Ana reached over to the coffee table where she had placed her bag, pulling her phone out.

She dialled Kate's number, putting it on speaker.

"Ana are you ok" Kate came through straight away.

"I'm ok, Kate you are on speaker and Christian is with me, we wanted to ask you a favour."

"What do you need Ana."

"Kate its Christian, my head of PR wants us to do an interview to stop all the speculation about Ana and we were wondering if you would do it. We get to see the questions before hand and can veto any we don't like though and also they have to agree to back off on you" I told her.

"I would love to, my god this is huge. I will have to call the Times to speak to my boss to arrange it, when do you want to start"

"We don't know yet if the Nooz is going to print anything tomorrow so as soon as possible, tonight if we can so we have something to throw up against them tomorrow."

"OK I will get back to you as soon as I can" she said before we hung up.

"Shall we have some dinner" I was trying to keep her busy.

"I don't know if I can eat anything, my stomach is in knots."

"I could always take your mind off everything" I said kissing and nibbling her neck before tickling her sides, if in doubt to take Ana's mind off everything. Make her laugh. Before long she was a giggling mess on the couch.

I pulled her closer kissing her lips before deepening it. We were interrupted by the ringing of her phone and I think her nerves were back. I helped her up as she got her phone putting it on speaker as Taylor walks into the room.

"Ana, Christian would you be able to come to the main offices on 5th avenue tonight." I looked over to Ana who nodded.

"Yes Kate do you have a list of questions" I wasn't going into this blind and I wanted Sam there.

"Yes I will send them through to Ana's phone" we heard the message notification beep on her phone as we spoke.

"I want my head of PR Sam there as well, we will look at them as soon as we get off the phone and any we are not happy with we will let you know when we get there."

we hung up and looked at the questions.

"Taylor can you contact Sam and get him to meet us at the Seattle Times building as soon as possible please" he had his phone out as he made his way back to the security office.

"I don't think they need us for most of these questions as Kate knows most of the answers." Ana said.

"I know baby but they will only accept them as fact, if they come direct from us."

"No, were not answering that one" Ana said angrily, I didn't know what she meant until she pointed to the last question and I could understand her anger and mine that was joining hers. It was basically asking us if we have had sex, no one needs to know that.

"I'm sorry Christian, what happens in our bedroom is our business no one else" I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Ana if they ask anything like that I will shut the interview down."

We went down to the garage getting into the car with Taylor and Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds followed in a car behind. We drove quietly to the Times building and into the garage below.

Kate was stood off to the side near an elevator with a man I didn't know.

Getting out I walked around helping Ana out. Hand in hand we walked over to Kate, who came up and hugged Ana. Sam walked over from his car as he arrived moments after us.

We said our hello's, Kate introducing us to her boss, Ben Everly. We walked into the elevator going up and came out into a large reception area.

We were shown into the editors office where there were two chairs facing a single chair and also a camera was set up.

"Having the camera on is up to you two but we can leave it off if you want" I turn to Ana to see what she wants. All the time I could feel Everly watching us. Sam had stood in the corner of the room out of sight of the cameras, with all the security outside the room.

"I don't mind as long as its not intrusive" Ana said quietly, I knew she was nervous so I pulled her into my arms ignoring everyone else.

"We don't have to do this Ana, we can go back home" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled her head back, resting her hand on my cheek.

"Yes we do Christian otherwise we would never get any peace" she then turned to Kate.

"Where do you want us Kate." she pointed towards the chairs giving us microphones to clip onto our clothing, I entwined my fingers with Ana's.

"Kate before we do this interview we will not be answering the last question or any questions that become too personal." I said before we started.

"That's fine Christian, are we ready to start. Anytime you want to stop we will."

We were sat facing the camera, there was also one off to the side which was focused on Kate.

We were given a countdown and then Kate did an introduction into her camera and it wasn't long before the questions started.

 _Kate: How did you meet_

 _Ana: it was in a cafe in Portland just before I graduated from WSU. I had just finished my last exam that day and left campus to go for a walk and stopped there for a cup of tea._

 _Christian: I saw her sat outside this cafe and I walked over and asked if I could sit down. We spent a long time talking. I felt like we had know each other for years._

 _Kate: did you know who he was._

 _Ana: no that came later on. I have no interest in his money or anything like that. It doesn't play any part in our relationship. I just want Christian._

I leaned over kissing her, "you have me, all of me."

 _Kate: Christian you gave the commencement address at our graduation how was it giving your girlfriend her diploma._

 _Christian: I was very proud to be there, but the day was very long. I hadn't seen Ana all week and I missed her, I couldn't wait to see her again. I had a few seconds on stage where I held her hand before she had to go off the stage as the next student came up._

 _Ana: graduation seemed to drag but you got on well with my dad._

I smiled to her nodding.

 _Kate: what was your favourite date._

 _Ana: Christian took me soaring, gliding. It was amazing apart from when he flipped us over._

She turned to me trying to give me a glare when I started laughing, which made me laugh more. It wasn't long before Ana was laughing as well. That was a great day.

 _Kate: what is your favourite thing to do together_

I looked towards Ana raising my eyebrow which caused her to laugh

 _Ana: behave Mr Grey, apart from the obvious, I would say just spending time together. We are so comfortable with each other, we don't have to try._

 _Christian: I agree, we are always aware of where the other is, and we are comfortable whether we are having a deep conversation or sitting in silence. With Ana I don't have to be anyone else, she sees me, not my money or company, Ana's not interested in that and I couldn't love her more for it._

Kate asked a couple more questions, thankfully none that are too probing because we wouldn't answer them anyway. She said she only had one more to ask so we waited for it hoping she wasn't going to ruin the interview at the last minute.

 _Kate: was it love at first sight._

Ana and I turn to look at each other and smile. I lean closer kissing her lips before addressing Kate.

 _Christian: I love Ana more and more each day. She has become my whole world in such a short space of time. I felt it from the second we met so for me it was definitely love at first sight._

 _Ana:I was always very guarded meeting new people and put a wall up to protect myself, but with Christian there was no wall. He had my heart from the moment he held my hand placing a kiss on the back of it so yes Kate for me it was love at first sight._

Kate wrapped the interview up then thanking us for coming and they switched the camera off.

They said they were going to take some stills from the video to use for the paper tomorrow.

Thankfully I was able to take Ana home. Neither of us had dinner and when I asked her what she wanted she said medium Mcchicken sandwich meal with a strawberry and banana smoothie.

I turned my head quickly to see if she was joking and she was pointing to the McDonald's coming up ahead. She was giggling beside me at my reaction.

If Ana wanted junk food she could have that so I got Taylor to go through the drive through, I bet Ryan who was driving behind wondered where we were going but he followed.

"Sorry Christian, I was just hungry. I think I'm getting my appetite back" I would rather she ate something more nutritious but I wasn't going to argue if she was going to eat.

We got our food heading back to Escala to enjoy our dinner, if you could call it that.

I woke up next morning gently moving out of bed and quietly closed the bedroom door. If there was something in the Nooz I wanted it dealt with straight away.

Ana called her dad last night to let them know about the interview, as I called my family to notify them about it as well.

Taylor was there with the papers in hand, he must have been waiting for me. Opening the Nooz looking at the front page. Nothing.

I looked through every page in the paper and there was not one word about Ana or myself.

"I've checked the website as well sir, not one thing about yourself or miss Steele. The last thing about either of you was when you had dinner at the space needle. The Times has a video of your interview up though."

I thanked him walking over to the kitchen where I got a cup of coffee which I sipped while I was waiting for the kettle so I could make Ana a cup of tea. I had a quick look at the Times article while I was waiting.

I took the tea, coffee and the papers back to the bedroom. Ana was just sitting up as I walked through the door.

"Good morning baby" I said kissing her lips as I passed her the tea.

"Good morning Christian, thank you for the tea. Is there anything in the paper" she asked me.

"Nothing in the Nooz, hopefully they have taken the threat of a lawsuit seriously. The Times is pretty much word for word."

"I hope so, the gossip mill will be out in force at work, Claire will be in her element today" she said.

"Ignore them baby."

"I will, we decided not to hide, its not our fault some people cannot see what is right under their noses, your photo has been on my desk since I started there." that made me smile, her photo had pride of place on my desk both here and at work.

"Will you do something for my Ana, just for today. Will you take lunch with you, until we can gage what the interest in the story is like and how aggressive the paparazzi will be."

"That's fine Christian, what do I do if there are any press around SIP" I had thought about that.

"Ryan and Reynolds are going to be with you today, Grey House has an underground garage so I can get in and out without being harassed unfortunately you wont have that" there was never more a day when I wanted to pick up SIP and move it to a different location than today.

We got ready for work, I know the next couple of days will be crazy but we will do what we always do, we will face it together.

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I really appreciate them all**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty.**

 **All mistakes are mine**

APOV

Luke and I were on our way to SIP, with Ryan and Reynolds behind. Who knew what would be waiting for us when we got there. We were driving past first to assess the situation then we would decided how to proceed.

Driving past the front of the building we noticed it was very quiet, there was no press outside just people who worked there going in through the doors. I was hopeful it would stay that way.

We parked up in the garage where we always parked and walked towards the front doors, Ryan had gone on ahead and Reynold wasn't far behind. Dressed in suits, It just looked like they were going about their business.

Rechecking my locket was where it always was, around my neck, I left Luke outside and entered through the front door. Claire was sat at her desk, her mouth was open so wide in an O I could shoot fish in it.

"Good morning Claire" I said walking past her before she could say anything. Christian and I should have revealed ourselves sooner I could have earned myself some peace.

Walking into the office I could see three women hanging around my desk, I knew what they were looking at and they had better not have touched it. I didn't know these women so they had no reason to be here apart from being nosy, they must work somewhere in the building though. Hannah saw me waving hello and rolling her eyes, I placed my finger up to my lips in silence as I stood behind these three intruders.

"Good Morning ladies can I help you with anything" I said making all three jump, they screamed in fright and quickly spun around. Jack who was stood at his office door was laughing, as was Hannah.

They quickly rushed passed me, back to wherever they came from.

"Sorry Ana I have told them to move twice" Jack said through his laughter.

"Its not your fault Jack, thanks anyway."

I picked up the photo they were looking at. It didn't look like it had been moved but I pulled a cloth from under my desk that I used to clean my laptop screen with and wiped the photo down. I placed a kiss over Christians face and put it back onto my desk.

Picking up the manuscripts I started to read. I had just about finished the one I was reading when Jack called me into his office. I must have been so engrossed in what I was reading that I hadn't noticed that Mr Roach had passed me by.

"Take a seat Ana" Mr Roach said as Jack closed the door. I was worried now that I was going to lose my job before I had even started it properly because if they asked me to choose between SIP or Christian it will be goodbye SIP.

"Don't panic your not in any trouble, I saw the Times like most of Seattle this morning and unfortunately someone has contacted the press and there is a small group of journalist and paparazzi outside the front door"

I would bet every penny in my bank account it was one of the intruders from this morning.

"I'm sorry Mr Roach " I was starting to apologise when he put his hand up.

"Don't apologise, you haven't done anything wrong. Do you have a bodyguard or something like that" I nodded.

"I have a CPO but as he cannot come in the building he has to wait nearby."

"I think it would be advisable for your CPO to stay in the building while you are here, they can stay in reception."

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble, I just want to be able to do my job." I said.

"Its fine Ana, we just want to make sure you are not in any danger while you are here". I nod.

"I will go and call him and I will introduce him to you when he gets here."

I walk out of Jack's office and get my phone out of my bag, I text Christian first before I call Luke.

 **Hi Christian, Mr Roach wants Luke to stay in the building while I'm here as he is worried about my safety with the pap's outside. I am going to call Luke to come in. I love you x – Ana**

I called Luke who picked up very quickly, I could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Luke can you come into SIP please."

"Ana what's wrong I am already outside" he had to shout over the noise.

"Please come inside I will explain more when you get here."

"I'm on my way" he said before the call ended.

I walked towards reception and could see him through the doors trying to get in, the crowd was huge.

He came through the doors as I beckoned him over to me, I didn't want to step out further otherwise I would be seen by people outside. He followed me up the stairs and into the staff room which thankfully was empty.

"Ana are you ok" I just nodded.

"I was called into my boss's office before and the owner was in there. He wants you to stay in the building at all times while I am here, I think he is worried about my safety or a lawsuit if I am hurt on the premises. I'm going to get fired if this keeps up though."

"Thank fuck for that, Ana they cant fire you, its not your fault the vultures are circling, have you told Mr Grey" I could see the relief in his face.

"I messaged Christian before but he hasn't gotten back to me yet, he is probably in a meeting."

"I will message Taylor and he can let Mr Grey know if he hasn't seen your message yet. Does anyone here know about your locket."

"No, no one needs to know. A couple of the women have commented on it but they don't know it is more than a locket."

He was looking at a map of the building on the wall showing where all the fire exits are, before snapping a photo of it.

"Are you planning a heist that I don't know about because all you will get is paper-clips or Claire's large bag of goodies she keeps hidden under her desk." I said causing him to laugh.

"No I just want to memorise the building layout and also send Taylor and Welch a copy."

"I need to introduce you to my boss and the owner before I go back to work" he opened the door for me and we walked back to the offices. I introduced Luke to Mr Roach and Jack and showed him where the bathrooms were. I walked him back to reception before leaving to go back to my desk.

Just as I arrived my phone started ringing, I knew from the ringtone it was Christian. So I went back to the staff room. Never mind the pap's I will get fired for not being at my desk but I needed to hear Christians voice.

"Hi Christian"

"Ana, I'm sorry I didn't ring sooner, I left my phone charging then went to talk to Ros, that woman can talk" I started laughing, I know what they are like when they get together they are as bad as each other.

"My pain is your humour thank you baby. Are you ok"

"I'm fine Christian, did Taylor get Luke's message" I asked him.

"Yes he has received it along with a map of the building layout."

"Yes he was snapping away I thought he was planning a robbery, he wouldn't get anything from here though"

"Ryan said Sawyer had come into the building but he didn't know why. He contacted Taylor who had just received Sawyers message. He showed me before I got back to the office, I swear baby I have just seen Taylor sag in relief and do a happy dance in the space of a minute" that set my giggles off then.

"How are you really feeling Ana, I know everything has been crazy recently."

"I'm ok Christian, I'm just hoping I don't get fired from all this messing about. I better get back to work. I love you Christian."

"You will be fine Ana, I love you too baby, I will see you later" he always knows how to calm me.

I walk back to my desk finally and get back to my work. I eat my lunch at my desk as I have a lot to catch up on with sorting things out this morning. I think I will be happy when I get home and I can sit in a hot bath. Preferably with my boyfriend behind me.

Today had been a long day. They say you learn something new everyday, well I certainly did today. Jack told me there was a staff car park here at SIP, out the back of the building. All the time we had parked elsewhere and there was space right here. All we needed to do was get a badge from the warden and put it in the car windscreen otherwise it would be toed away. I just needed to show him my SIP id. With the entrance on the street behind, that is probably why Welch missed it.

I pack up my desk, putting my photo into my desk drawer this time, I didn't want people drooling over my photo of Christian. Saying good night to Jack and Hannah I walk down to reception to see Luke. He immediately jumps up rushing to me.

"Does that woman ever shut up" he said quietly talking about Claire.

"She was quiet as a mouse when I arrived this morning I think she was positively gob-smacked, it was wonderful" he laughed and followed me to the back of the building.

"Where are we going" Luke asked.

"I have a present for you" I said opening the doors to the car park.

"O come on" he said looking around, he walked over to speak to the warden always making sure I was in his sight at all times. He is also on his phone.

"Ana can you come over here please" he shouts from the other side of the car park.

I walk over to him and say hello the the man stood next to Luke.

"What is your id number, we need it for the parking pass" I look down to my pass that is still on a lanyard around my neck before reciting the numbers.

We all turned around then, when there was a noise at the gate. The warden opens it as Ryan drives through.

He parks up before walking over to join us.

"Hi Ryan" I say.

"Hello Miss Steele" always so formal. Ill get him to crack a smile someday.

Ryan is stood with me while Luke is with the warden, but as soon as a few drops of rain fall from the sky we are on our way to the car leaving Luke behind. The last thing I need is to get sick again.

Luke quickly joins us and puts the pass into the glove compartment before Ryan drives out of the car park.

"I hope everyone can get out of the front of SIP ok." I said, I don't want people at work hating me because they get harassed by the press.

"They will be fine Miss Steele, Reynolds is going to stay another 30 minutes and then tell everyone you have already left, there is a fire exit at the side of the building so they will probably think you have left that way. I will be back in a bit to pick him up" Ryan said.

I nod just resting back in my seat to enjoy my ride home, what a crazy day.

We arrived on our floor and Christian was waiting for me, I immediately walked into his arms as he held me close. I loved his scent it was so soothing.

"Are you ok Ana" I nodded before raising on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. He leaned down making it easier on me and pulled me tighter to him, deepening the kiss as our tongues moved together, if only we didn't need to breathe I would happily kiss Christian forever.

We broke apart resting our foreheads together, just holding each other. After the madness of the day, this was the calm I needed, the calmness I craved.

We had dinner, talking about our day. I told him about the women this morning around my desk and about the car park and Luke's reaction and he just laughed.

"How long was your meeting with Ros supposed to be then."

"I only popped in for a few minutes, what should have been a ten minute conversation took over 90 minutes. I'm sure she just enjoys the sound of her own voice" that made me giggle.

"You sound like Luke, because he was in reception with Claire most of the day, when he saw I was ready to leave he practically ran to me."

"Hopefully the rest of the week will not be so crazy." he said. We live in hope.

We are sat in the TV room, I had been watching the news and Christian had only just come in. He sat down pulling me close. It was hard to concentrate on anything but him when he was here.

My boyfriend was a fidget, my attention was no longer on the TV but on the man who had moved to lay on the couch with his head in my lap. He was facing the TV but with his eyes closed, his attention was on what I was doing.

I was running my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with a gentle tug here and there that always earned me a groan.

Christian loved having his hair tugged when we were in the middle of making love, as I continued to play with his hair his moans were making me wetter with everyone. I'm surprised he could not smell my arousal where he was.

He turned around to face me, looking into my eyes he winked before turning onto his stomach with his face down. There is no way he could not smell me now. He spoke in a muffled voice but I could still make out what he was saying.

"You smell delicious Ana, I want to do this without the barrier in the way" he stayed where he was for a moment longer before moving to kneel on the floor in front of the couch.

I looked towards the doors to check they were shut.

"Don't worry baby they are locked, I did it on the way in, there are no camera's on either. I would never let anyone else ever see your body."

I had gotten changed when we got home so he quickly disposed of my clothes leaving me naked and open to him on the couch.

Pushing my thighs apart he ran his nose up and down my pussy inhaling my scent. My head hit the back of the couch as I tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

He opened me up to him gently sucking on my clit before he sucked harder. I had been so turned on by his moans that I knew it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge. His teeth are what did it, gently scraping against my clit as I came screaming his name. He lay me on the couch as he divested himself of his own clothes and but mere moments later he was thrusting inside me.

I put my legs around his waist to pull him closer and my hands tugged his hair. I could feel him sucking on my neck, I know he was going to leave a mark but I didn't care. No one would see it.

He stopped his sucking crashing his lips to mine as he continued to pound into me. I could feel the tell tale fluttering and knew I wasn't going to last long, he could feel them as well as he moved faster bringing us to the peak together. We were both a quivering mess after, as he moved us on to our sides with me against the back of the couch.

Reaching up he touched that mark that I know is now on my neck.

"I sorry Ana, I didn't mean to make it so big" I place my finger over his lips.

"Its ok my clothes will hide if, if anyone sees it they will just know I belong to you" that earned me his sexy growl.

"Too right your mine as I'm yours"

I lay with my head on his chest, catching my breath. Before long I knew I needed to move, I could feel his cum starting to make its way back out again.

Reaching over to get his boxers up off the floor he used them to clean up the mess we had made between my legs.

He picked up his shirt off the floor, dressing me in it and put his trousers on before carrying me to our bedroom where we proceeded to make love until we exhausted ourselves. I fell asleep lay on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

When I woke the next morning, we were still in the same position as yesterday, I was lay on top of him. But what was more important was he was still inside me from the night before. I'm surprised we hadn't moved during the night but he was hard again and hitting a very delicious spot every time I moved a little.

I went to move off him but his arm came around me keeping me in place. I looked up into sleepy eyes accompanied by a beautiful smile.

"Can we wake up like this every morning please, its heaven" he said playfully thrusting up.

He hit that spot again making me moan, I was getting wetter by the second and knew I had no intention of moving off him any time soon.

I sat up straddling him and started to move, his hands came to my breasts squeezing each before pinching my nipples.

I was soaked, my arousal was dripping down his cock as I rocked on him and I could feel myself building. His hands moved to my waist as he met me thrust for thrust, as we came together, calling the others name.

I lay on his chest again trying to catch my breath as he was stroking my hair. I would happily stay here all day but I knew we needed to get up and definitely have a shower.

Walking in the office today was so much easier, hopefully it will be this easy everyday, well at least until the press find out about the car park. Luke drove today with Ryan and Reynolds following, they were going to stay in the car park for a while and if not needed were just going to drive passed every once in a while.

We walked towards the front of the building so I could go up the stairs and he could go and suffer in reception, we had a quiet peek around the corner to see who was there.

I didn't want Claire or the pap's to see us, I don't know which was worse when they started. There was a couple out front, not the mob of yesterday. Maybe they are getting the message I am not talking to them. I live in hope.

As I was walking up the stairs I could hear Claire saying hello to Luke and his groan.

"How was it coming in" I asked Hannah when she arrived in the office. She is usually here before me but we left early today not knowing what would await us when we arrived.

"It was ok, they just asked if I knew you but I ignored them and kept on walking and don't apologise its not your fault" I smiled before walking back over to my desk.

I wanted no interruptions today unless they were the Christian kind as they were always welcome, I needed to get on with my work with no drama. I placed my photo of Christian back on my desk and started to read.

I got through two of the manuscripts, making my usual notes and placed them on Jack's desk before starting on the next one.

I ate at my desk as I had brought lunch from home again working my way through this story only stopping with my message tone

 **I loved waking up with you, in you this morning, I love you x - Christian**

 **Dirty boy, I loved waking up with you too, I love you x – Ana**

 **I'm always dirty with you, in mind and body, looking forward to a repeat performance this evening x – Christian**

 **Me too, see you later, I have to get back to work. Oh by the way how hard are you x – Ana**

 **Solid now thank you but don't worry I will put it to good use later x – Christian**

I got back to work unfortunately now with wet panties on, I managed to get my head back into work mode and before I realised it the day was finished.

"Are you staying the night" Hannah teased pointing at the clock. I usually left 15 minutes ago so I packed up my desk and my bag and went to find Luke.

Friday at work was always busy, making sure all the manuscripts I had been given were finished and put on Jack's desk.

With a four a clock finish everyone usually went for a drink but I had an appointment at Neiman Marcus at 4.45 so I needed to make sure I was finished on time. I was going to meet Caroline Acton a personal shopper there to see if I could find a dress for the Coping Together Ball I was going to with Christian next weekend. I love the silver dress I wore to the Flawless opening at Flesh so I would love to get something like that again but floor length this time.

I was nervous about going as I had never been to a ball before. I hope I don't trip and embarrass Christian in front of everyone.

We were to be sat on his parents table with Mia and his grandparents. I had never met them before and I wanted to make a good impression. Kate and Elliot were also going to be there so I would at least know some people.

Christian had given me two cards this morning, which I had refused to take at first, god his lips are lethal and could get me to agree to anything.

He said anything I bought at Neiman Marcus would be put onto an account he had set up for me, everything else would be put on his card.

We were on our way to Bellevue and were making good time, Ryan was driving with Luke next to him. As far as I know Reynolds is off today as I haven't seen him.

Luke was coming into the store with me and Ryan would stay with the car in case we needed to get away quickly. I had my locket around my neck. The press had dwindled outside SIP as the week had gone on.

We walked towards the main doors, Ryan had stopped as close to the entrance as possible before driving to the garage.

We were immediately met by a woman who had introduced her self as Caroline and she took us the the 3rd floor where her department was.

"Miss Steele I have many dresses for you to try on today, is there any particular colour or style you like. Or would you just like to look at we have on offer to see if anything catches your eye."

Being more comfortable in jeans that dresses I said I would look around.

I think I was on dress overload, you name it she had it on a hanger. A silver dress caught my eye but it wasn't right for a ball it was too short and looked more like a cocktail dress.

"Do you have something in silver but floor length" I asked her.

"One moment Miss Steele" she walked towards the back where it looked like an office but must have been a stockroom.

She came back a moment later with a garment bag in her hand.

"These dresses were delivered today, I remember seeing the colour silver and floor length on the notes but as I was not the one to order them I do not know what the dress is like."

She hung the hanger on top of the bag over the rail of the dressing room and lowered the zip. I could see the shimmering silver being revealed. The dress was beautiful, just what I have been looking for. There was no price tag which I was grateful for because I wanted this dress and I didn't want an argument with myself if it was very expensive.

I undressed taking my bra off, there is no way I would need one with this dress. I put the dress on, feeling it fall to the floor as Caroline did the zip up at the back and I looked into the mirror in front of me. I loved it, I felt like a princess and I'm sure Christian would love it too. Caroline brought a pair of shoes over that would go perfect with dress, thankfully they were not too high so I wouldn't break my neck.

I gave her the card Christian gave me and she charged the dress and shoes to it along with a small silver purse that I found with all the accessory's she had on display, it was very cute.

They were going to deliver it all to Escala tomorrow so I wouldn't have to carry it.

I walked back over to Luke who was sat reading a newspaper in the reception area. He got up as I approached.

"Are you ready to go Ana" he asked.

"Yes I'm all done" I didn't want to go into The Bravern as I didn't know if the troll would be there so we walked back heading towards the exit.

We had just gotten outside when my name was called, I was in the process of turning around to see who it was when Luke shouted.

"ANA LOCKET" my hand automatically pressed the back of the locket setting off the alert, knowing that would also activate the GPS chip giving everyone our location.

It was only when I completely turned around that I came face to face with Leila.

Luke had quickly moved in front of me so my back was against the wall. I could still see Leila, her face was pale and her cheekbones were more pronounced, the clothes she was wearing were hanging off her, she looked like she hadn't ate in a while.

She was looking behind her as if trying to find something. What I didn't know.

If she had been in The Bravern, had she been to see her. In her hand thought was what looked like a copy of the Seattle Times.

"Master gone, he left" was all she said. She kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

It was mere minutes when Ryan appeared, phone in hand running towards us.

"Ryan take Ana back to Escala, get her out of here now" I couldn't take my eyes off Leila so it took a couple of seconds before I realised Ryan was speaking to me.

"Miss Steele, Ana please come with me" I nodded starting to go with Ryan when I heard a scream behind, causing me to look back.

"MASTER GONE, HE LEFT" she screamed before she dropped to the floor, curled up in a ball.

Ryan tugged gently on my arm for me to walk with him again.

It wasn't until I sat in the back of the car on our way to Escala did I feel the first tear hit my cheek.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The next chapter is written I just want to read through a few more time so it will be up sometime in the next hour or two. I would have normally posted a chapter before now but as I hate cliffhangers I wanted to post them together.**


	21. Chapter 21

**E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

Its amazing how your day can go from great to shit in just a matter of seconds.

I have had a busy day, especially being collared by Ros. Ana's text's are always a welcome distraction and left me hard and wanting her. I was tempted to go into my private bathroom and relieve the problem that had been growing in my trousers but I would rather save it for Ana.

I was just reading through a copy of a contract we were due to send out when my phone set off with Ana's alarm, the thing was bouncing all over my desk as I went to pick it up.

Ana's locket had been activated and the map that had shown up with her location was The Bravern. If Elena had something to do with this I would make sure she would rot in jail for breaching her restraining order.

I had my jacket in hand and was on my way to the door in seconds when Taylor burst through. We ran for the elevator going down to the garage, I heard a squeal of tires up ahead as Welch's car was on the ramp going towards the exit. As soon as we were in the car we followed.

I called Ana's phone getting no answer. I was beginning to panic now when Luke didn't pick up either.

I dialled Ryan who thankfully answered, I could hear the wind as it sounded like he was running.

Putting it on speaker I addressed him.

"RYAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" I was trying not to panic but it is hard when you know the one person who means everything to you is in danger and you are not there to protect her.

"I just receive the alert and am running to the location Sir, according to the GPS they should be just around the corner. Shit" don't end your conversation there.

"Sir its Leila Williams, Miss Steele is against the wall with Sawyer in front of her. I don't know what is being said"

"Put your foot down Taylor" I could feel the car pick up speed, fucking Leila.

I could hear the conversation between Luke and Ryan asking him to take Ana to Escala before a scream could be heard over the speaker.

For a second my heart stopped, thinking the scream had come from Ana.

"Sir I'm taking Miss Steele to Escala" Ryan's voice came through the speaker.

I turned to Taylor and told him to turn the car around, I needed to be waiting at Escala when she arrived.

"Is she ok" what a stupid question of course she is not fucking ok.

"She is upset and shaken otherwise she seems ok."

"Please put her on" I could hear him talk to Ana before passing her the phone.

"Christian" her quiet voice came through the speaker.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry I never thought she would ever approach you." I could hear her crying and it was breaking my heart.

"Christian its not your fault, so please don't blame yourself"

"I will be waiting for you at Escala when you get there ok, I love you so much Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

We hung up as Taylor drove into the garage at Escala. I know he would want me to go up but I was waiting for Ana.

My phone rang then with Welch's number on it.

"Grey" I answered.

"Sir, Welch here. Miss Williams has been taken to Overlake, the paramedic said they will probably do an 72 hour assessment on her and take it from there. I don't know what her insurance situation is or if she will qualify for Medicaid, they will have to sort that out." he paused for a moment before continuing.

"I think she is going to need extensive psychiatric help, she had bandages on her wrists and from the marks on her arms it looks like she has self harmed. I will be unable to get any more information with me not being family."

God how can she get herself in such a state, then again I think Lincoln has a lot to answer for this.

I thanked him before hanging up.

I was pacing the garage waiting for Ana, willing to hear the noise of the car. Finally hearing the gate activate in the distance I looked towards where they would come into view.

Sawyer parked right in front of me and I rushed to open the door.

Seconds was all it took and I had Ana in my arms. She had tear tracks down her face. I kissed her eyes, cheeks everywhere I could see a mark before kissing her lips. I didn't care if we had an audience the only thing that mattered was this woman in front of me.

We took the elevator up to the penthouse, I held Ana as close as I could as her tears continued to fall. We both needed this closeness at the moment and I wasn't going to deny either of us.

I sat on the couch pulling Ana onto my lap just holding her close.

"Ana what happened." I asked her when her tears had stopped.

"We were coming out of Neiman Marcus when my name was called from behind. I hadn't even turned around properly when Luke shouted for me to press my locket." she rested her head on my chest pulling me closer.

"Something is seriously wrong with her Christian, she looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time, her eyes were sunken. More than anything Christian she looked broken. She also had the Times newspaper with the article in her hand" she lifted her head up to look at me.

"She came from the direction of the Bravern, would she have been to see her."

"I don't know Ana, she was the one who introduced us at the time, so they definitely know each other." I hated talking about my past but I wouldn't shut Ana out.

"Is that woman so evil that she cannot see someone who needed help" Elena wouldn't care, the only person she cared about was herself.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm ranting away this cannot be easy on you."

"I'm fine Ana I don't think I have every been so terrified than when the alarm went off, its easy for me to think rationally with you here in my arms but if we had gotten there and you were hurt I don't know what I would have done."

"Hey I'm here, I'm ok" she said kissing my lips.

I wanted to deepen the kiss but I would wait until this conversation is over and my full attention is on Ana.

"Its hard to comprehend sometimes that the woman who I knew years ago and the woman I saw at Flesh was the same person."

"She was shouting Master Gone, he left. Repeating it over and over. I wonder if Lincoln has ended there contact, if they even had one." Ana said.

"Taylor had given me a message from Welch this morning. He said Lincoln has not left the house for a while, he did have a delivery on Monday where it looked like some furniture was delivered, apparently they were in the house just over 30 minutes before they left. Leila had been seen coming but was unable to gain entry. Normally I don't hear anything about the surveillance, I dont want to unless it is important or one of us is in danger. I pay Taylor and Welch a fortune so i dont have to deal with it but until we can confirm Lincoln is in the house we need to be on alert, or your CPO'S do."

"How long will he continue to have surveillance on him."

"Until he is no longer a threat, he crossed a line when he touched you, if I have to keep him under surveillance for the rest of his life, so be it but I will not let anyone touch you again."

We are both cuddled up on the couch, neither has said anything in a few minutes.

"What will happen to her now" Ana asked me.

"She will stay in the hospital for the next 72 hours and then depending on the results of her assessment they will decide how to proceed."

"Would they just let her out again if she didn't have the right insurance."

That is the problem I have do I help or not, would it upset Ana with Leila being my ex sub. I came out of my thoughts by Ana stroking my face.

"Talk to me Christian, what is it."

"I'm just having a war with myself at the moment, I have the means to help. Do I get involved and pay her medical bills so she gets the best care but would that upset you knowing I would be helping an ex. I would do anything to avoid causing you pain."

"Christian if you help her do you have to have any contact, because I'm telling you the truth it would be hard seeing you near her."

"No Ana, I don't want to ever have contact with anyone from that part of my past. It has no bearing on my life now. I could contact my old psychiatrist to see if he could take her on, then it would all be through him, I would just have her bill paid through my company."

"No matter what Lincoln thought she was, she is still a human being who is crying out for help, if you give her that help it has to be on the understanding that she is not to make contact with you and if she tries the help will stop." Ana says quietly.

Ana and I were a team, this is something that we had to agree on together. We talked some more, both agreeing to offer Leila help but with the stipulation of no contact. i knew from what Ana had said about her mental state, she might not understand at the moment but before she came out she would have to agree.

I call Flynn while Ana is with me, she is lay on the couch with her head on my lap as I play with her hair.

I told him the incident which had happened and he said he would contact the hospital and take on her case. Because the initial evaluation had already started he would not be able to intervene until the initial 72 hours was up, he would be able to confer with the doctors just not see Leila, luckily he said he knew the head of psychiatry there. We told him about our condition for us paying her bills and he agreed to pass it on when she was in the right frame of mind.

Ana and I had a pretty quiet weekend at home. Her dress was delivered on saturday, as she rushed to put it in the closet. I was banned from opening it as she wanted it to be a surprise.

I had originally booked one of the screens out at the local movie theatre, there was a movie Ana wanted to see and I would rather watch it in peace, but we never left the apartment, maybe soon I would do it again.

Ana made a roast dinner on Sunday that had all the security appearing at intervals into the kitchen, I cant say anything it smelled delicious and they were only following my lead. She made so much because she asked Gail to pick up a chicken and it was huge, she said it was like cooking big bird not chicken.

Well no one complained, well apart from me when Ana called everyone into the kitchen to see plates lined up on the counter. Ana's and mine were already at the dining table but it was so delicious I wanted more, you can never have one portion when Ana cooked. She got up heading to the fridge, I didn't see what she had put up to heat in the microwave until she had put my second dinner in front of me.

"You must have hollow legs" she laughed when I tucked into dinner take 2.

Welch had called me saying they had gained entry into Lincoln house but there was no sign of him, there was a bit of a mess in the hallway like something had been broken and not cleaned up properly but that was it.

Leila's 72 hours were up today. Ana and I were just getting ready for work. We had fun this weekend, made love many time including over the arm of her favourite chair in the library. She loved that room and their would be an antique desk in here for her by the time she came home today.

We drove to work in one car, dropping Ana off on the way, with sawyer being able to stay in the building with Ana. We didn't need the car for him to stay in. Ryan or Reynolds will still be doing a drive by a few time during the day and would pick them up later but I loved spending every second I could with her.

I had just finished my second meeting when my phone rang with Flynn's number, I don't know if I wanted to take this call or not, I had done everything I could and I know it sounded harsh but she is not my problem any more.

"Good afternoon John" I said with it just turning noon.

"Good afternoon Christian, I wanted to call you with some information Leila revealed over the weekend, I will not tell you how she is or anything to do with her but you needed to know this. She said she had not had any contact with Mr Lincoln since Monday last week, he sent her out on an errand and was unable to gain entry when she arrived back. As she had been living with him at the time and not being able to get into the house, she has been sleeping in a garage at the back of his house. Before he sent her out though she said there was a knock on the door and shouting, he came and told her to go and pick up some things from the grocery store which she did leaving him in the house with who ever had arrived a big van. She hasn't heard from him since, she had been at The Bravern to see if Mrs Lincoln had seen him but when she arrived she said she was angry and dragged her out of the store, throwing her out." what the fuck was going on.

"Thank you John, we have had him under surveillance ever since he had hurt Ana and they have reported no one seeing him since Monday."

"I will leave all the information with you, I am due to meet with Leila soon and review her assessment so I will let you go"

we said our goodbye before I disconnected the call.

I called Taylor into my office and relayed the message Flynn had told me. Unless someone put in a missing person report the police would do nothing. I told him I wanted all of Ana's CPO'S to be extra vigilant.

I got back to my work, looking forward to seeing Ana later. We had a busy weekend coming up with José show on Friday followed by my parents ball on Saturday.

I picked up my phone to text Ana.

 **I love you Ana x – Christian.**

 **I love you too Christian, are you ok x – Ana**

 **I'm fine I just wanted to tell you I love you x- Christian.**

 **You too sweetheart I will see you later x – Ana**

We needed some fun, this past week had been mostly stress. I spent a while trying to think of something fun to do before coming up with an idea, it would probably seem childish and silly but at least it would give us some laughs.

"Andrea can you come in here please" I said through the intercom, she came in always with her iPad in hand.

"Can you make a reservation for 9pm tonight at the space needle, also can you tell them that if we arrive earlier than that I want the table to be kept". I wanted to take Ana flying tonight, I had only ever taken her to Portland and back but I wanted to show her Mount St Helens. As it was still light nights we would still get a great view. If mother nature decided to intervene and we had to cut our flight short I didn't want to be waiting around for a table for dinner.

I called Taylor letting him know I was leaving the building and also called Boeing field telling them I wanted Charlie Tango fuelled and ready to go from 6pm and also asked them to log a flight plan for the journey.

"Where too sir" Taylor said from the front, he hated it when I decided to go off schedule.

"Cartier Taylor, I'm taking Ana flying tonight. When I get back to work I will have some envelopes I want you to take to different locations, there is also one you will need to give to Sawyer to pass on to Ana."

Entering Cartier, I went towards the bracelets, I had seen what I wanted online and was very happy that they had it in store. It was a diamond-paved love bracelet, it cost over fifty thousand dollars but Ana was worth every penny.

I couldn't physically find anything that represented space so finding something that was like the stars, diamonds were the next best thing. With us going to the space needle I thought this was very appropriate. It wouldn't really go with her watch with that being rose gold but there were no rose stars that I had seen.

Back at work I quickly realised how rubbish I was at riddles, our treasure hunt would never get off the ground if i couldnt write the clues. I was getting a pile of screwed up paper by my side so I decided, if in doubt google it.

Taylor had taken my envelopes with the riddles, I felt a bit silly doing something people would think childish but Ana and I needed to enjoy ourselves. I knew with her sense of humour she would love it.

Everyone in the office had noticed my excitement more as the day went on, I was driving Taylor mad. Even Ros had asked if I had slipped something in my coffee.

We were meeting Ana at Boeing field, well we would if she had correctly guessed the first clue.

It isn't long before my phone beeps with a message.

 **Oh my god where are we going? X – Ana**

 **You will see when you get here x – Christian**

It wasn't long before her car appeared and I was greeted by her beautiful smile. I helped her out of the car and into my arms.

She lifted up on her tiptoes pressing her lips to mine, I deepened the kiss not caring who was around.

"Are you ready for an adventure, I thought we deserved some fun" I said when we broke away.

"Yes please" I could see her excitement as it matched mine.

I helped her into the cockpit strapping her in. Taylor and Sawyer were staying behind. I just wanted us up there.

I passed her the next clue, knowing she would get it straight away. These clues were for kids after all.

 **What am I?**

I can come in a range but I'm not options  
I'm tall but I'm not a skyscraper  
I can be climbed but I'm not a tree  
I'm often covered in snow but I'm not an igloo  
I have a peak but I'm not a cap

She read it through a few times, I could see her lips reading every word, before looking into the distance towards where Mount St Helens was before quickly turning back to me.

"The mountain, were flying to the mountain" her excitement was contagious as I laughed with her.

"Hold on Ana" I told her.

She immediately placed her hand on my leg as I spoke to the tower. As soon as we had been given permission, we were rising into the sky. I cold feel Ana's grip tighten on my leg but it was not as bad as it usually is, hopefully she is getting used to flying with me.

We enjoyed our fight up and over the side of the mountain, being mindful that this is an active volcano arriving back at Boeing field just over 90 minutes later. Ana talked animatedly about everything thing she had seen, it was just after 8pm so we could take our time to get to the space needle, I had to give her the bracelet and the clues.

"Are you ready for your next clue" I asked her noticing the surprised look on her face.

"There's more" she asked.

I leant down putting my hand under my seat, pulling the box and the envelope out.

I passed her the box first which she carefully opened. She gently took the bracelet out running her fingers over the diamonds.

"Christian, its beautiful thank you" she leaned over cradling my face, pulling me closer as our lips joined together. It is times like this when I wished we were alone as I wanted to deepen the kiss but I knew Taylor was there along with Sawyer. I needed her to solve the final clues.

We broke apart as she picked the envelope up from the floor. It must have fallen during our kiss. She held up her arm to me so I could securely fasten her bracelet around and then opened the envelope, there was two clues this time. well the first is a poem I wrote, I couldnt find a riddle about space so i had to improvise.

There is never more a beautiful sight

than the smile upon your face.

Within your hands, my heart you hold

wrapped up in your embrace

your love, your touch means so much more

you hold my world in place

The diamonds I secured around your wrist

would sparkle up in _

 **What Am I?**

I'm thin but I'm not a piece of wire  
I'm sharp but I'm not a pencil  
I'm made of metal but I'm not a nail  
I have an eye but I can't see  
I'm used for sewing but I'm not a piece of thread

She looked over the paper in her hand turning back to me.

"Lets go to the space needle Mr Grey" I laughed, I knew it wouldn't take her long to get what it was.

I helped her out of the helicopter, locking the doors. It would be moved once we leave back into the hangar.

We arrived at the space needle before nine but were shown straight to our table.

Our meal was lovely but the company was exquisite.

"Thank you for this evening Christian I have really enjoyed myself." Ana said while we were waiting for dessert, I knew my girl she would never leave without her dessert.

"Your welcome Ana, I thought we needed a break from all the madness"

She pulled one of the envelopes out of her purse, she had saved them all. Opening one she looked up to me.

"What does it mean diamonds would sparkle up in space."

"Mia always thought the stars were diamonds when she was little, that she wanted to be an astronaut when she was older just so she could go into space and collect them"

"For some reason I cant see Mia in a space suit, it wouldn't go with her shoes" Ana laughed, she was right, with Mia everything had to match or go together.

I paid the bill, helping Ana with her coat before pulling her close and kissing her lips.

I was so glad we had the chance to have fun this evening, sometimes the madness takes over everything and there had been plenty of that this past week. At the centre of it though I had Ana who kept me grounded.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **This chapter was originally meant to finish after the leila talk but that would have been a very short chapter and I thought they needed some fun.  
**

 **I don't own the mountain or needle riddle, they came from google. The space one was mine because I couldn't find one about space.**

 **until next time for José show and the ball.**

 **caroline**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Christian's treasure hunt was so much fun. I knew he loved to fly, it was one of the first things he told me about himself and I was getting better at being his passenger.

We had heard nothing more about Leila and neither of us wanted to know. We had done everything we could and moved on. Christian had been told that Lincoln had been missing since last week and had still not turned up. So I could see my security being extra vigilant but we had to draw a line and not let these people rule our lives.

I had my shot on Wednesday, coming home I told Christian we would have to wait a week with no sex. He nearly fell off his chair in shock. I don't think I have ever seen a man sulk so much before. But I couldn't keep the charade up long as I was laughing too much. To say I was well and truly fucked that night was an understatement. I could feel where he had been all day yesterday.

My desk I love it, it goes perfect with the library. It has turned into my little sanctuary when Christian is in his office. He even put a kettle in there with a mini fridge, and a little box filled with teabags, cookies and all kinds of snacks within. I can sit in there, book in one hand, cup of tea in the other and just watch the world go by below.

José show was tonight, I just hoped he was on his best behaviour. I had received a message from him yesterday morning while we were having breakfast to see if I was still going as I had not returned his RSVP. The invitation had arrived last Friday but with everything that had gone on I had forgotten about it.

I opened it at breakfast noticing it was just for me, no Christian's name or guest earning a growl from Christian, I picked up my phone sending José a text.

 **Hi José, sorry I have not replied sooner. Christian and I will be there Friday night, please make sure his name is added to the guest list. - Ana**

His reply came back instantly.

 **Hi Ana I cant wait to see you. Don't worry I will make sure his name is added - José**

It better had be otherwise his viewing would be a very short trip.

Christian could see the messages, I had nothing to hide from him.

"See you, there is only one man who is allowed to see you and that is me."

He proceeded to pick me up over his shoulder, heading to the bedroom and made sure he saw every inch of me. Caveman Christian was in the house and My was he sexy.

Unfortunately our unscheduled bedroom stop made us both 30 minutes late for work. Oh well traffic can be bad sometimes, well that's what I told Jack. He didn't need to know the truth.

Christian was due to pick me up at work in 15 minutes. I had finished all my work and was just making sure I hadn't forgotten to do anything.

"Are you coming out for a drink this week with us Ana" Hannah said from her desk.

"I'm sorry I can't Hannah, my friend has a photography show opening tonight in Portland so I said we would go, I promise one Friday I will come out with you all. I always seem to be running off on a Friday."

"Ah the life of dating a billionaire" she said jokingly.

"Our life is a lot quieter than you may think, as long as were together it doesn't matter what we are doing." well its quieter when there is no one around to cause drama that is.

"How are you getting to Portland" she asked.

"Were flying down in his helicopter" I answered earning a laugh from her.

"Like I said the life of dating a billionaire." she said getting her bag to leave. "See you Monday Ana."

My phone had beeped with a message from Christian saying they would be pulling up outside the front doors in a minute. He shouldn't really but I don't think he is worried about getting a parking ticket.

I popped my head into Jack's office to say goodbye before getting my bag and go to find Luke.

I walked into reception to see Luke with a coffee in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. He put the coffee down and followed me to the door.

"Bye Claire" I said waiting for Luke to walk ahead of me.

"Bye Ana, see you Monday" she said waving goodbye.

I looked at Luke trying to push as much chocolate in his mouth, so it is finished by the time we reach the car.

"Your a pig."

"What, if you cant beat them join them. I figured if her mouth is full of chocolate she cant talk." I walked over to Taylor who was shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you Taylor, I think he needs a bib" I said as I got in the car causing him to laugh.

"What's so funny Ana" Christian said as he leaned over to kiss my lips.

"Nothing just the usual Luke and Claire show, they would make a lovely couple."

I could hear Luke coughing and choking on his chocolate at my comment. Watching Taylor hitting Luke on his back had both Christian and I laughing.

We were on our way to Boeing field for the second time this week. Reynolds is waiting for us in Portland, with Taylor going with us. Luke is off tonight but will be back on tomorrow evening for the Coping Together ball. When we fly back to Seattle tomorrow Reynolds will drive the car he has with him back to Seattle.

We arrive getting out to see Charlie Tango in front of us all ready to go. I had heard him call his helicopter that before, just thinking it was like any man who liked to give his car a name. He had laughed telling me it was the call sign for the helicopter with his initials, he said Charlie Tango sounded better than Charlie Golf.

We were walking over to put our things into the helicopter when Kate and Elliot turned up. Luke had just left taking the car back to Escala.

"Kate what the hell did you put in here" Elliot shouted struggling to get her bag out of the car, seeing the bag I could understand why.

"Kate how long are you planning on staying, are you moving back and have not told anyone" I asked laughing.

"Oh shush you" she laughed giving me a hug.

"I couldn't decided what to wear so I brought a few options"

"It looks like you brought your whole closet" Christian said coming up behind me pulling me close.

"Is this the pick on Kate day" she asked everyone.

"No but it could be arranged" I bumped hips with her before walking to the helicopter laughing.

We climbed into the cockpit, Christian strapping me in place. I think he enjoys that too much, just when he accidentally as he calls it brushes his hands against my breast.

"Behave Mr Grey" I said leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"Isn't it my turn to sit in the front yet" Kate said from behind.

"No" we both said in unison, not taking our eyes off each other.

"Well lets get going then" Kate grumpily says from behind.

One thing with Kate is she hates being told no, with Christian he doesn't give in to her.

"Don't worry baby you can ride my stick later" Elliot said causing her to laugh and everyone else to groan.

"Sir can you please put your foot down because the quicker we get there, the less time I have to sit next to these two" Taylor said cringing.

"Everyone buckled up" Christian said getting a chorus of yes from the back, I was certainly buckled up tight.

"Hold on" he said to me.

I reached over to put my hand on this thigh as usual but extended my fingers, stroking his cock once before putting it back on his thigh. If he can have a touch so can I. I was trying not to giggle when he turned looking at me, silently telling me to behave.

He couldn't say anything because with the headphones on everyone would hear what is being said.

Once permission from the tower came through the headphone, the helicopter lifted off the ground, taking us high up into the sky, thankfully for Taylor's sake it didn't take long to get into Portland.

We landed to see Reynolds waiting for us, the car was bigger than we normally had but it would need to be to fit us all in and Kate's excessive luggage.

We drove to the Heathman where we were staying. It was strange being back here again, like going back in time. Seeing all the places we used to see and visit on a daily basis.

Parking up outside the hotel, a porter came to help us with our bags. Mine was only small and I had even managed to get Christian's things in, apart from my dress for this evening which was hanging with Christian's suit in his suit bag. The poor porter was huffing and puffing putting Kate's on the trolley.

"Maybe I did go a bit overboard" Kate said as we watched him struggle.

"I think you owe him an big tip" I laughed taking Christian's hand as we walked into the hotel.

We checked into the hotel all deciding to meet in the lobby in one hour before we went to our rooms.

We had only closed the door a second before Christian's lips were on mine. He opened his mouth to me as our tongues joined together. I could feel him hard against me and I needed him but we didn't have long.

He picked me up taking us to the bathroom before switching the shower on, while we waited a minute for it to heat up our lips never left the others.

We stripped down before walking into the shower.

"I need you Ana" he said huskily in my ear.

"I need you too Christian, take me please."

He picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist, he wouldn't have to wait as I was already so wet for him. He thrust inside me causing us both to moan. I love him being inside me, I love the closeness it brings.

He started to move, his lips were everywhere, my lips, biting gently on my earlobe, my nipples I didn't want him to stop.

He was really thrusting now chasing his orgasm and mine, I knew he wouldn't cum until I was there with him.

"Rub your clit baby" he said.

Rubbing my clit I could feel myself squeezing him as our moans got louder.

"Cum for me Ana" he said, his husky voice sending me over the edge and taking him with me.

"I love you Christian" I said when I could speak again.

"Oh Ana I love you too."

Once we were all clean he got out taking my hand so I didn't slip, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before wrapping a towel around me, gently using another one to dry my hair.

We were all dressed on our way to Portland Place, the last time I had been in there was for a completely different gallery display.

We entered showing the invitation, and giving our names. Thankfully Christian's name was on the guest list. I did note Kate's invitation did have Kate and guest so if José expected me to turn up alone he would be very disappointed.

Taylor and Reynold were to stay outside, with neither having an invitation. If my locket went off again though that wouldn't matter because I knew they would be by my side in seconds.

We walked around looking at the photos on display, Christian's fingers entwined with mine. José was a good photographer, some of the photos were lovely.

"Ana" I heard my name called from behind us, turning around to see José approach. He pulled me into a hug before I could do anything, my hand still clasped into Christian's hand. He let go before hugging Kate. I could feel the anger coming off Christian, he had completely disregarded that he was there. I don't think Elliot was too happy either.

"Oh hello Christian, Elliot I'm glad you could come." he said as an after thought.

"José a guest would like to speak to you about buying one of your photos" a woman behind him said.

"Have you seen all the photos yet" he asked.

"No not yet we just arrived" Kate replied.

"Well there are some special ones that are my best and favourite works, I hope you like them when you see them" he said looking at me before walking off.

We continued to walk around, I knew with being here before there was only one more room to view but before we could reached that room we were stopped by an elderly couple coming towards us.

"Oh dear, your photos are beautiful, its lovely to meet you" she said to me.

I was beginning to panic as the only photos I had done had been the Flawless collection. I looked up at Christian and could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, which photos are you talking about" I asked her, my voice shaking slightly.

"The photographs we had just seen in the end room, didn't you know" she said pointing to where we had yet to visit.

"Silly me I forgot about them" I said trying not to alert them to the panic that was building inside.

We excused ourselves before quickly walking into the room.

I couldn't breath, my face was everywhere, I could feel the anger radiating of Christian beside me.

There was seven photos on the wall, all of my face. Non of them posed, all were taken without my knowledge and to my horror all of them with a price tag underneath.

"Christian there all for sale" I said.

"Baby stay with Kate please" he said before walking off.

"Please stay together I need to stop my brother, before he kills someone" Elliot said before he followed.

"I knew he liked you, I didn't know he had turned into a stalker though" Kate said.

I couldn't believe what was in front of me. If these photos were of someone else and the subject had known they were taken, I would have thought they were lovely.

Some are of me sat in the park, it was a lovely day and Kate and I had decided to take a picnic with us. A little boy had been picking some flowers with his mum and he was running around giving all the females one until he had run out. One of the photos I was holding the flower smelling it and another was when I had put the flower in my hair and was laughing.

Kate was with me all day but not one photo shows her. Jose had come up about 30 minutes after saying he was taking photos for a college project he was working on, snapping away on his camera. All the others were just random pictures, I wasn't sure when they were taken. One was of me sat outside the cafe here in Portland, the same cafe I had sat at with Christian.

The woman who had called José over earlier came in then, I was hoping she was taking the photos down but I wanted to cry when she put a sold sign under each one.

"No what are you doing" I said trying to stop her from selling the photos, I couldn't believe this I didn't want some stranger having my photo on their wall.

"Ana, Ana" Elliot said pulling me into a hug.

"Ana, Christian bought them, he will be back in a minute ok" I nodded.

Christian walked into the room then followed by Taylor. I rushed into his arms, wanting them around me.

"Are you ok Ana" he said taking my hands in his, it was then I noticed his fingers.

"Christian what have you done, your knuckles are all red" I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed each knuckle.

"I'm fine baby, you should see the other guy" he joked trying to cheer me. I don't think I wanted to see the other guy ever again.

"I'm sorry Ana, I know I probably shouldn't have hit him but its obvious from these photos that you never knew he was there and he was trying to make money from them too."

"Its ok Christian you just saved me a job, can we please leave."

He took my hand leading me towards the exit, before reaching it two men entered to start taking the photos off the wall. A sign had been put up just outside saying room closed.

"Taylor is going to stay here and take the photos back to the hotel when they are down" Christian said.

We walked towards the main exit and I heard José call me from behind. I didn't stop, I gripped Christians hand tighter and continued to leave.

We were out on the street, I was hungry as I hadn't eaten since this morning and my stomach decided to let me know.

"Little one are you hiding something in your stomach" Elliot joked.

"When did you last have something to eat Ana" Christian said turning me to him.

"Lunch time, I didn't want to eat anything just before flying in-case it didn't agree with me."

"Lets get you and that monster fed then, where is the best place to eat around here. Unless you want to go back to the hotel" I didn't want to go back yet because as soon as I got him in the room I wanted to kiss him all over starting with his hands that I know will always protect me whether from so called friend or foe. Food would be quickly forgotten.

"50's isn't too far away and we can walk" Kate said.

We all agreed to go to 50's. Making our way there, Reynolds following not far behind. I was holding Christian's hand being careful of his finger's as they looked sore, I can only imagine what José looks like.

We walked to 50's. Kate and Elliot had gone in while Christian and I sat on a bench outside. I needed to know what had happened.

"What happened Christian" he leaned back on the bench pulling me to his side.

"I went to talk to him, yes I was angry that he took your photos but i didn't plan to go to hit him, just to talk to him. They are beautiful pictures and I wanted to make sure no one else could buy them. I asked him why he didn't get your permission before taking your picture as you were supposed to be his friend. He walked off, saying something under his breath so I followed wanting to know what he said because he mention your name. We had gotten to the back where the offices were when he turned around shouting that I wasn't invited, I shouldn't have been there" he paused. I could tell there was more.

I picked up his hand giving a kiss to each of his knuckles.

"What else did he say Christian I know there is more" he kissed my forehead before continuing.

"Fuck baby I don't want you hearing this shit. He said I ruined his chance to be with you, said it should have been him that fucked you and took your virginity. That's when I punched him."

It was my turn to be angry now I cant believe he would say that to Christian.

"He would have never had a chance because I have never seen him like that, I don't want to ever see him again."

He pulled me in to his arms kissing my head. I was hoping for a relaxing fun weekend and I refuse to let José ruin it.

"Do you think you could win a game of pool Mr grey with your fingers" he pulled back looking at me.

"Your on Miss Steele." he said taking my hand as we walked into 50's.

Never play pool against cheating brothers, they play dirty, very dirty. We decided to play girls against boys. Every time I leant over to hit the ball I had Christian leaning over the back of me rubbing up against me, it a good job we came here when Kate and I were in college and knew the staff otherwise we would have been thrown out for indecent behaviour if he continued.

I never did anything, I was completely innocent. well apart from having a quick grope when I walked past him making him shoot the ball off the table.

We had ordered food from the bar menu and we ate in between playing games, Kate and Elliot played against each other with Kate getting a fluke shot helping her win much to Elliot's disgust.

Reynolds was sat off to one side, with a plate of food in front of him and a glass of water in hand. Keeping an eye on the whole place, it was pretty easy considering we were the only people apart from staff here.

The events from earlier in the evening were quickly forgotten, replaced by what had become a very fun evening.

We walked out of 50's Christian's arm around my shoulder, I had my arm around his waist. I hadn't had too much to drink, I was too busy eating and trying not to jump Christian because I could feel his erection when he had me pinned to the table while I tried to take a shot.

Taylor was on his way to pick us up. Elliot was hyper as usual running up and down in front of the bar with Kate on his back, its like watching an accident waiting to happen. To say Elliot was a happy drunk was an understatement, I think he had my share of alcohol and was not happy when Christian wouldn't let him give me a piggy back.

It was a short drive back to the Heathman once Taylor had picked us up. Christian spoke to Taylor for a few minutes before we headed to our room, Kate took Elliot to their room to clean the graze now on his knee.

"Night Elliot, make sure you get into bed without falling over and no peeing in the closet" Christian said laughing as they went into their room. You could hear piss off shouted out as we continued down the corridor to our room.

I looked up to Christian to ask what he meant.

"When he was 16 he went to a party with his friends, he came home so drunk he could barely stand and crawled up the stairs shouting shush to all the shadows. I had a cold at that time and was in the kitchen with mum as she was giving me some liquid paracetamol, when he came in. Dad came down wondering what the noise was. El must have been so drunk he crawled past Dad on the stairs"

He stops for a second because he is laughing too much, when he stops enough to tell me the rest he continues.

"My dad just left him too it and in the morning we all walked around banging doors and stomping on the floor outside his bedroom door. He came down panicking there was a leak in his closet, he had only mistaken the closet for the bathroom so all his favourite shoes and clothes were covered in urine. My dad turned around and told him that's what happens when you are drunk." I am laughing along with him now.

"What happened with all his clothes" I asked.

"Mum refused to touch them, so she made him wash them all by hand. I think it was a very long time before he drank again, that and the fact dad told him he was grounded until the end of eternity."

He opened the door to our hotel room, walking inside I kicked my shoes off. He locked the door before following me into the lounge area.

I pulled him to me by his tie, guiding his lips to mine, gently tugging his hair. There is never one or the other being in charge, we're both equals so when it comes to what happens in our bedroom we both give and take.

At that moment I wanted to give, so much.

"Do you trust me" I whispered into his ear.

"Always" he said nodding.

I led him to the bedroom, closing the door. He kicked his shoes off to one side before his socks followed them. I took his tie off him placing it around my neck,undone so it rested over my breast. Taking his jacket and shirt off, I kissed all the scars on his chest.

"Lie down" I say quietly as he does what I say.

I undo the button on his trousers pulling them down with his boxers so he is lay naked in front of me.

I unzipped my dress letting it drop to the floor before climbing onto the bed and straddling his legs. I was just in my bra and panties, along with his tie still around my neck. His automatic reaction is for his hand to go straight for my breast but I pushed them back down.

I pulled the tie off my neck and held it up in front of him.

"I want to put this over your eyes is that ok" he nodded his head and I wanted to cry.

He had told me earlier on in our relationship, when we first talked about his time with the paedophile that he could never be blindfolded, he could never completely trust her not to touch him if he could not see where she was or what she was doing.

The trust he put in me was immeasurable and I would never betray that.

I tied the tie round his head making sure it was not too tight, asking if he was ok. He nodded.

I picked up each hand kissing his fingers, his knuckles and turned over kissing the palm before doing the same to his other hand.

"I love these hands Christian, they protect me like no one else could" I said before moving to his arms.

I kiss up and down both arms.

"I love these arms because they hold me close when I'm upset and cuddle me when I just want you near. But the thing I love the most is the safety I feel when I am within them."

I kiss all over his face then, lifting the blindfold to kiss his eyes before putting it down again.

"I love this face, for every kiss and every smile that shows how much you love me."

I moved down to his chest kissing him all over it. I can feel his erection behind me but I would get to that last.

" I love this chest for the heart that it contains within, a heart that is all mine."

Moving onto his legs I kiss all up and down them telling him that I loved the strength and the speed they gave him and I wasn't talking about running.

I moved up his body straddling his thighs again and placed a kiss on the end of his cock.

"I love your cock because it brings me a pleasure only you can bring and only you will ever bring" I said before taking his cock fully into my mouth. Christian reached up pulling the blindfold off, as he then watched me take him into my mouth.

"Ana please" I lifted my mouth off him thinking this was too much for him when he pulled me up his body flipping us over.

I looked up into his face seeing a tear escape his eye. I reached up brushing it away with my finger.

"Was it too much" I quietly asked him.

"Ana, what you just did was one of the best moments of my life besides the day I met you and told you I love you, I trust you more than I could any other. Its hard to articulate how much I love you sometimes. Your my world Ana."

He kissed my lips pushing himself inside me as he told me it was his turn now to show me how much he loved me.

We arrived back at Boeing Field just before lunch time, I wanted to call my dad when I got back but was greeted to numerous notifications of missed calls and text messages when I switched my phone on. All José.

I showed Christian before blocking the number. If José wanted me to choose between him and Christian, there was no choice. It would always be Christian.

We got out of the elevator walking into the apartment, its always lovely to come home again even if we had only been away one night.

Christian had taken the photos upstairs to the old playroom, he was joking that he was going to fill the walls with all the photos he had of me and just put a couch in there so he could stare at them all day. I told him to call Flynn as he might need his help. It was me who needed help from all his tickling.

I called my dad who for once picked up and I didn't have to call him back. We talked for a while as I told him about José show and what happened with Christian and the photos. I didn't tell him word for word because I know he would have gone looking for José, his friendship with José SNR be dammed. We talked about work and about the ball tonight.

"You will be the most beautiful young woman there Ana"

"Thank you daddy. I will try and get down to see you soon, I miss you. With work and running about there doesn't seem like I have five minutes to breath."

"I miss you too sweetheart, your living your life and I couldn't be more prouder. Enjoy your ball tonight and send me a photo of the two of you. It would be nice to have one on my mantel. If you send it via phone I might have figured out how to receive it by the time I'm 90" he said laughing.

"I love you dad, I will speak to you again soon."

"I love you too Ana" he said before we hung up.

I must have been in a world of my own looking out the library window as I was startled when Christian called my name.

"Ana are you ok, you seem miles away"

"I'm fine just thinking about my dad, I will have to try get down and see him soon, I've missed him."

We sat in our usual spot, the chair is so comfy but I prefer his lap.

"You will see him soon baby."

I love moments like this, just the two of us. Peace and quiet.

We were on our way to Grace and Carrick in Bellevue. I was nervous, I knew there would be a lot of people there, rich people and I wasn't rich not in the way they counted. I was rich in the friendships I had and the love I had for my father but more importantly I was never more rich than in the amount of love I shared with the man beside me.

We had Taylor take our photo before we left, in different poses. I sent them all to my dad, whether he would figure out how to get them off his phone who knows, but I would send a copy to him anyway.

Christian loved my dress, having trouble keeping his hands to himself. I wore the diamond earring's he had given me previously and my star bracelet as I had named it from our treasure hunt. My locket was where it always was but it was hidden under my dress. I was originally going to leave it off with security being everywhere but Christian asked me to wear it.

We pulled into the drive, and into the long queue of cars waiting to drop off the occupants. We were surrounded by security, both in cars front and back. With Lincoln's whereabouts still unknown, they were not taking any chances.

"Taylor drive to my parents garage" Christian said when we were still sat there five minutes later.

He drove down the side of the cars and parked up at the side of the house. I don't know what was keeping everyone but they were very slow.

We got out walking hand in hand back to the entrance when Christian started to laugh.

"I should have know" he said shaking his head.

"Come on baby there are some people I want you to meet" he took my hand leading us over to an elderly couple who were holding up the queue.

"You do know the ball is at the back not here on the drive" he said as the couple turn towards us.

"Christian, hello my love" the lady said.

Christian let my hand go momentarily as he hugged the couple before taking it again.

"Grandma, Granddad I would like you to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, Ana these are my Grandparents Theod"

"None of that nonsense dear its Grandma and Granddad, Grace has told us so much about you. its lovely to finally meet you" she said taking my hand and cutting Christian off.

He rolled his eyes at them making me laugh

"Its so nice to meet you too" I said after receiving a kiss on the cheek from his Granddad.

We walked over to where two photographer's stood taking photos of all the guests arriving. We had our photo taken as a couple and then also the four of us.

"Do you think we could order one of us together to send to my Dad" I asked Christian.

"Of course baby, I will sort it out later."

We followed his Grandparents into the house. All other guest were being directed around the side of the House to the back.

We were greeted by Carrick and Grace with a hug before we all made our way out into the marque.

Christian said hello to some people on our way to the table, others he ignored.

The marque was huge but beautifully laid out. Silk hung from the ceiling in swags that cascaded down the walls disguising the roof above. Chandeliers were hung from the roof lighting the room.

Each table was laid out with silver cutlery surrounding the floral display in the middle. it was just the right size and set the table off perfect but was not in the way that you couldn't talk to the person opposite.

Kate and Elliot were already at the table sitting with Mia and a man probably my age I hadn't met, From the look on Christian face I don't think he had either.

Christian held my chair out for me as I took a seat, my name so elegently written on the card infront of me. Carrick came on to the stage then thanking everyone for coming and telling everyone to dig deep for this worthwhile cause. He handed over to the Master of Ceremonies who announced dinner would be served shortly.

I picked up the menu card that was in front of me and reading through what was for dinner.

I was beginning to think I was so out of my depth, there was food on here I had never had before. I don't eat duck or fois gras on a daily basis, if ever. When the salmon tartare on brioche was put in front of me, Christian leaned over to me whispering in my ear.

"Its just raw fish on a piece of toast" he said making me giggle, always knowing how to put me at ease.

The food was delicious and and it didn't take long for plates to empty in front of everyone.

Christian picked up some cards that were placed in the middle of the table. I hadn't noticed them as I was trying not to get too stressed at the menu.

This card had a list of auction lots. There was some amazing things on that list just nothing in my price range. A first edition copy of pride and prejudiced was one of he main lots on offer with a signed Seattle Mariners bat being one of the smaller lots. Small it would still probably go for more that I had, but I know my dad would love it and his birthday is coming up soon. I would keep an eye on it to see how high it went.

"See anything you like Ana" Christian whispers in my ear.

"Nothing that I can guarantee will be in my price range" I say.

He is about to say something when we are interrupted by a high pitched voice behind causing him to groan.

"If you think Claire is bad for gossip, she would meet her match with this one."

"Grace lovely ball, did you hear about Elena" before Grace could say anything she continued.

"She has shut Esclava, times must be hard especially with her being on her own and she said her backing had deserted her."

"Oh shame, not" Elliot said quietly, making Carrick nearly choke on his drink from laughing.

"No Margaret I had not heard" you could tell Grace wanted to say more but wouldn't.

Christian reached over taking his mothers hand.

"Oh hello Christian" she said ignoring everyone else at the table, she was obviously a magnet to who ever had the most money at the table.

"Margaret" was all he said before turning back to the table to talk to me.

"So what is it on the auction list that you think you can't afford" Christian said ignoring the woman behind.

I leant forward kissing his lips to distract him before being pulled away when Mia called my name over the table.

"Ana the first dance auction is in a minute" I had been dreading this.

"I thought it was for single Ladies because if it is I am very happily taken" I said to Mia hoping I could get out of it.

"Unless you have a ring on your finger you have to get up like the rest of us" she dragged me away from Christian as he shouted behind me.

"Don't think our conversation is over Miss Steele," I turned around just as we got to the steps of the stage blowing him a kiss and mouthing help me.

Standing on the stage was like being sent to the gallows. 15 girls, I was 10 with Mia 11 and Kate 12. Some of the things the MC said about them was ridiculous. I was dreading what he would say about me.

It gave me some time to talk to Mia and Kate though. Mia's date Sean was a bit quiet only saying hello, then I don't blame him with Christian and Elliot staring him down whenever he moved a centimetre closer to Mia. She told us they weren't dating just friends from college so her brothers had nothing to worry about.

"What are you doing for Christian birthday" she asked me making me quickly turn around.

"When's his birthdays" I asked her.

"The 18th, he hasn't told you" she screeched before being told to be quiet.

"No" I said shaking my head.

I know it is one of the first things you usually find out about when you start a relationship but with his childhood I didn't want to upset him by bringing it up.

"I can understand why, he hates his birthday Ana, he attends the party's our parents throw but it is just so he doesn't upset mum."

We were brought out of our conversation by my name being called. I can see Christian at the front of the crowd with a worried look on his face. I smile to him receiving one back in return.

"What are we bid for our next Lady. This is the beautiful Anastasia, she is fluent in 7 languages and is an expert in martial arts."

His last comment had both Christian and I laughing and receiving strange looks from everyone around.

The MC continued talking starting at 5 thousands. Christian stated 25 thousand straight away receiving groans from some of the people who were going to bid. The MC was just about to conclude the auction when a voice shouted 30 thousand. I didn't know whose voice it was but by the smirk on Christian's face he obviously did.

"40 thousand" Christian shouted.

"50 thousand" the stranger said, I could see his face now but he was not someone who i had talked too tonight but Christian obviously knew him so i didnt worry.

100 thousand " Christian said receiving gasps from the audience. The stranger smiled at Christian and then bowed out.

"100 thousand going once, twice, sold" he said nodding to Christian and receiving applause from the audience who had obviously enjoyed the match between the two of them.

Christian walked towards the stage, taking my hand and helping me down the steps.

He led me back into the house and up the stairs to his room. As soon as we were through his bedroom door and it was shut he turned me to him.

"Ana what is it, what's wrong" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday soon" I could see the worry in his face.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't deliberately not tell you, I've just never seen a reason to celebrate my birthday before." he pulled me into his arms breathing in my scent.

Breaking apart he walked over to the bed sitting us both down before turning to face me.

"The day has always been a reminder that she never loved me enough to protect me, I always through I was a mistake that should never have happened, that's why she never stopped him."

I had tears down my face but I did nothing to stop them pulling him closer to me. I knew his birth Mother was a hard subject for him to talk about.

"You are not a mistake Christian and I am thankful everyday that I have you in my life. I want to celebrate your birth. You parents, your sister, your crazy brother they all love you Christian."

"I know Ana, I never realised how much until I met you, and you showed me how to love and how to completely trust someone." he said kissing me forehead.

"Let me make your birthday special please, it doesn't have to be a big party it can be just us if you want" I wanted to make new birthday memories with him to hopefully replace the bad ones.

"Just us please, this time."

"Your birthday is after the electronics exhibition in New York, can we stay longer and celebrate your birthday there or do you need to get back."

"I would love to spend longer in New York and get to show you around, and then we can do something when it is your birthday."

"Do you know when my birthday is" I asked him.

"Yes it was on the calendar you had in the kitchen at the old apartment in Portland."

I made myself presentable,using the bathroom and redoing my make up before we walked back to the marquee.

"So what are we bidding on Miss Steele" I groaned, I knew he wouldn't forget.

"It will probably be over by the time we get there" he was shaking his head.

"I was worried something was wrong so I got Elliot to postpone it until we get back."

We retook our seats and Carrick gave the MC the nod to start the auction.

"Are you going to tell me what I am bidding on or do I have to buy everything." he said as he raised the paddle to bid, not even knowing what he was buying.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey sit on those hands" I said causing the entire table to burst into laughter, stopping the auction in its tracks. Everybody must think this table is mad.

"Ok I wanted to see how high the Signed Mariners Baseball bat would go, its my dads birthday at the end of the month and I know he would love it." he leaned forward placing a kiss onto my lips before sitting back into his seat.

When the auction for the bat started, it was climbing steady up to 3 thousand dollars, yep definitely out of my range and I thought it was all over until I heard a voice next to me say 4 thousand. I immediately turned to Christian silently telling him to stop, before Elliot shouted 5 thousand. I turned to him gaping, 6 thousand Mia shouted next to him.

"What if you cant beat them, join them" she said earning a high five from Elliot, the whole room was looking at our table with an amused look on their faces, no longer bidding as they knew It was a lost cause. Sean looked like he wanted to hide under the table in embarrassment, he wouldn't last long, especially if he didn't get the brothers humour.

7 thousand Carrick shouted just shrugging his shoulders to Grace before Granddad Trevelyan upped it to 8 thousand. Kate raised it to 9 before Grace turned around to the table.

"What the hell, 10 thousand" she said laughing.

There was only Grandma Trevelyan and myself who hadn't bid, but it wasn't long before she spoke up.

"11 thousand" she said as everyone turned towards me.

"Come on baby say it you know you want to" Christian said trying to get me to bid, there is no way I had that kind of money and I knew Christian would never let me pay for it even if I did have it.

"Do it I would never make you pay it" he whispered in my ear.

"Do it little one" Elliot said "Do it, do it, do it" he was chanting.

"12 thousand" I said just to shut them up. We were too busy laughing that we nearly missed when he was just about to put the hammer down.

"Fifteen thousand" Christian said effectively ending the auction on the bat, to applause from the crowd.

"If it takes that long to do every lot we might be here a while" the MC said causing the whole room to laugh.

It took just over an hour for the auction to finish and I was now the owner for a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudiced.

We had our first dance together, I'm not sure who Mia danced with, poor woman had two beady eyed brothers watching her, until I pulled Christians face to mine and joined our lips together. I have had an amazing and crazy night but I wouldn't change one second of it.

Christian walked us over to a couple at the side of the dance floor. I noticed it was the man who had bid earlier.

"Christian, its good to see you and see you so happy" a man said shaking his hand.

"Ana this is John and Rhian Flynn, John, Rhian this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." he introduced us. I knew who John was, Christian had spoken about his psychiatrist before. We spoke for a few minutes before it was announced that the firework were to start soon and for us all to move outside.

We were stood to the side of the crowd watching the fireworks lighting up the sky. I finally noticed Taylor and Luke off to the left keeping a watchful eye on everyone. With everything tonight I had completely forgotten they were there.

"I want to stay tonight on the Grace and take us sailing tomorrow if that's ok with you" he said into my ear, when they firework had finally stopped.

I turned in his arms placing a kiss on his lips before resting my head against his chest.

"Yes I would love to go sailing Christian, I love you."

"I love you too baby, are you tired." he said when we pulled apart.

"A bit, what time are we leaving". My feet were sore so I stood on the grass barefoot which was cool and soothing to my tired feet, my shoes in hand.

"Soon come on lets go and say goodbye to everyone."

We walked back into the marquee, Grace and Carrick were talking to a couple beside the dance floor. We walked over saying our good nights, me still barefoot. My feet wouldn't allow me to put my shoes back on and I think I would cry if I even tried.

Christian's grandparents had left earlier giving us both hugs before they left. Grandma doesn't like the fireworks so they went home before they started.

We were in the car on our way to the marina, the crew were not due on board until morning so it would just be us for the night.

Christian walked down the jetty with me in his arms and only put me down when we were on the Grace.

Leading us through the cabin he locked the doors behind us before walking into the bedroom. I was really tired now, i could have easily gone to sleep in the car. He helped me out of my dress putting one of his t shirts over my head. He took my face wipes out of a bag he had packed for us, carefully cleaning all my make up off.

He pulled back the covers and helped me into bed quickly joining me in just his boxers before pulling my close from behind. It didn't take much before we were both asleep.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. There was a glass of orange juice on the side with a note saying he was just greeting the Crew. I took a quick shower, before getting dressed to go and find Christian.

Walking on deck it was a beautiful day, a great day to go sailing. Christian came up behind me, I knew he was there before I even felt him.

"Good morning baby" he said kissing my head. I turned in his arms before kissing his lips.

"Morning" i mumbled agains his lips.

"Come on Ana I want to introduce you to our crew for today" he said taking me to the back where the wheel is.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. i would have ran to him if i wasn't worried about ending up overboard.

"Daddy" I said hugging him close when i reached him.

"Hello baby girl I'm looking forward to a day sailing with you both."

Still hugging my dad, I turned my head to Christian who smiled at me before winking.

He knew I was missing my dad, so he brought him to me. I love that man.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited my story, I hope you are enjoying it.**

 **This one was a lot longer than my normal chapters but I didn't want to split it so I carried on.**

 **Take care until the next chapter**

 **Caroline**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

I woke up early leaving Ana to sleep as long as she could, the past two days had been fun but also exhausting for both of us.

I'd had a feeling that José was up to something with the lack of my name on the invitation but I never expected the extent of his obsession with Ana. The photos were a violation of her privacy, yes they were beautiful and taken with her consent there would have been no problem, but he didn't have her consent. He followed her around pretending to be her friend when he was anything but and to try and make money from them. He sunk to a new level with that.

I only paid for the photos because I didn't want Ana to have to deal with him, she was getting distressed enough. If he had refused, Ana was well within her rights to demand them to be taken down because he didn't have permission to show them. With that though she would have had to speak to him and I wanted him as far away from Ana as possible.

He has earned himself a place high on the proscribed list of people who are not allowed anywhere near Ana. She said she never wanted to see or speak to him again and I would respect her wishes and make sure he can never get near, unless she ever changed her mind in the future. Taylor has instructed Welch and Barney about the photos and are under instructions to find and delete any they find.

When we had gotten back to the hotel, Ana had taken charge. That is what I love about our relationship, we are both able to express what we want, to express how we feel. Being blindfolded was one thing I never though I could ever do before I met Ana. She knew this was a fear I had before, to put that complete trust in someone else. I couldn't do it. With Ana I had no fear and I trusted her implicitly. If I had asked her to stop she would have in an instant. It was a beautiful moment that I would never forget.

When we got home yesterday Ana had said she was calling Ray, I hoped he didn't give anything away which thankfully he hadn't as she was unaware of our plans when she fell asleep last night.

I had called him Friday before we picked Ana up from SIP to ask him if he would like to come sailing today. The weather was supposed to be calm so we should have a good run out. Ana and Ray were very close but they hadn't seen each other since her graduation and I knew she missed her dad.

From all the stories Ana had told me about fishing with her dad, I was hoping they would have a good time together. I would just have to make sure Ana didn't end up going over board as per her usual boat trips. I had a life jacket with her name on just in-case she went for a little swim.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Ana still fast asleep in the same spot I had left her in. I would love to just climb back into bed with her but I couldn't so I placed the glass of orange juice I had brought with me on the table beside the bed along with a note saying I was greeting the crew. I was hoping to talk to Ray before she woke up, otherwise It would have to be later.

I could hear footsteps on the jetty so I went back on deck to see Ray approaching with bags in hand.

"Good morning Ray" I said shaking his hand. I helped him bring his bags on board, going into the main cabin.

He had brought some food and some carrot cake for Ana which I placed in the fridge.

"Is sleeping beauty still asleep" he asked me.

"She was when I checked on her a few moments ago."

"This is an amazing boat Christian, thank you for inviting me today" I could see him taking everything in.

"Your welcome Ray, I'm glad you could come with us. Its nice to have some quiet time after a hectic couple of days." I loved being out on the water, it was so peaceful especially when I've had a busy week at work. It nice to finally have someone to share these things with.

"Ray can I ask you something" I said bringing him out of his thoughts. He seemed to be enjoying the peace as well.

"Of course Son what can I do for you"

I could negotiate a billion dollar deal everyday, but for me to ask the question I wanted Ana to answer I needed to ask Ray this one first. I took a deep breath before talking.

"I love your daughter Ray, In such a short space of time Ana has become the single most important person in my life. I love her more that I could ever explain and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with her."

I look up to him, seeing the smile on his face.

"I would like your blessing Ray to ask Ana to marry me."

He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"When Ana came into my life, it didn't matter if she was my blood or not, she was my little girl and I would do anything to protect her. When we first met, I was nervous thinking here was someone who was taking my daughter away from me. But seeing you together at her graduation and more recently in the Times video I knew I didn't need to protect her any more, she had you. Don't get me wrong I will always be protective of her, that's just what being a father does. Something you will hopefully experience one day. You have my blessing Christian, look after her please."

He got up to shake my hand, patting me on the back, noticing the huge breath of relief I had just released.

"I'm not that bad Christian, I would have never said no" he laughed causing me to join him.

"I know she just means everything to me" he nodded.

"Besides we will need to have all boys, if I ever had a daughter I would be on guard night and day. I hate guns but I would get one for her to keep the boys away especially if she looked like her mother." he barked out a laugh.

"I've been there, done that and bought the t shirt, thankfully Ana wasn't interested in boys then she would much rather have her head in a book."

"She hasn't changed much then" he shook his head.

"No and I hope she never does" I can agree with him on that.

I hear a door from downstairs so I excused myself to go and greet Ana.

She was stood at the front of the boat looking out into the harbour. I walk up behind her wrapping my arms around her and kiss her head.

"Good morning baby" I say pulling her closer, she turns in my arms kissing me before I hear a "Morning" against my lips.

We broke apart, I was excited about today and I knew she would be too when she knows who is here.

"Come on Ana, I want to introduce you to our crew for today" I took her hand leading her to the back of the boat where her father was waiting. I knew the second she saw him, I could feel the excitement radiating off her.

"Daddy" she said before hugging him close, she would have rushed to him if we were on dry land but thankfully she took it slowly.

"Hello baby girl, I'm looking forward to a day sailing with you both" she turns to face me and I wink at her earning a beautiful smile.

When Ana left her fathers side she walks straight into my arms pulling my head down and kissing my lips. It wasn't a long kiss with her father stood behind her but it was enough to tell me how much she loves her surprise.

"Thank you so much Christian" she says when we pull away.

"Are you ready to go sailing" I ask her receiving her nod.

I walk over towards a box of life jackets pulling one out.

"Hey Mr Grey that had better be for you because I am a good swimmer" Ana says before her dad speaks up behind us.

"She has had to be with the amount of times she has gone overboard" Ray said making me laugh.

"OK no life jacket, but if you go anywhere near the edge I am strapping you to the mast" Ana was trying not to laugh when she walks over to me.

"Kinky Mr Grey but not with my dad around." It was going to be a long day.

We took the ropes off the mooring's and I started the boat, Ana was thankfully sat down. I would let Ray steer once we got out of the marina.

I call the coast guard giving them our heading before carefully steering The Grace towards the Marina entrance.

The sun was shimmering across the water as we headed out further into the Sound. Boats were dotted about but none too close to disturb us. We had gotten out far enough to let out the sails so I needed my crew's help.

"Ana can you come here please" she gingerly walks over towards me, I couldn't help but smile as she looks like a newborn deer taking its first steps. She's determined not to do anything so she has to wear that life jacket.

"Shut it Grey"she says when she noticed I was smiling at her.

I hold my hands up in innocence.

"I haven't said anything, yet." I say when she finally reached me.

I pull her in front of the wheel kissing her neck from behind.

"I need you to take over the wheel for a few minutes, while I unfurl the sails" her head whips around to me looking at me like I am joking.

"When I give you a signal I want you to press that button, it will kill the engine and the wind will take us, you can do this baby its easy."

I show her the button she needs to press as I set our heading towards the Olympic peninsular and then go and join Ray who would help me with the sails. I had asked him when I called if he would be able to help. Thankfully he knew what to do having sailed before otherwise I would have needed Mac on board.

"Is she ok" Ray asks me when I reach him.

"Yes she probably thinks she is going to break something, ready" I said indicating to the ropes.

He nods his head as we untie the ropes that hold the sails in place, before hoisting the mainsail and then moving onto the head-sail. We work great together as a team. The second the wind catches them we were off flying across the water.

"Cut the engines Ana" I shout over the wind before hearing the boat go silent. This is why I love sailing, just the freedom to be out on the water.

I make my way over to Ana who was beautifully windswept. Ray comes over to us, you could tell he was used to walking on a boat unlike Bambi here in my arms.

"Having fun baby" I say standing behind her, helping her to steer the boat.

"This is amazing Christian and I'm still dry" she saying looking pleased with her self.

We anchored in a secluded cove just off Bainbridge Island to have some lunch. I usually had food brought on board when I take The Grace out but Ray said he wanted to bring it when I called him so I left it to him. He said he would bring his fishing staples, there was no fishing today but we all still had a great time, eating chicken sandwiches, chips and enough snacks to sink my boat. We also tucked into the carrot cake.

We arrive back at the marina late afternoon and despite all that we had eaten, I was still hungry.

"Are you hungry Ana" I ask her when we are back on the jetty.

"Yes I am surprisingly with all the crap I have eaten today" she said making me laugh.

My sugar levels will be through the roof, I cannot blame anyone but myself though, because no one forced me to eat it especially not the half a cookie I stole from Ana when she was about to put it in her mouth. A kiss made everything better though.

I asked Ray if he would like to have dinner with us and he agreed. We walked down the marina Ana's fingers entwined with mine as I took them to SP's Place. This was a great place to go when you had just gotten off the boat and wanted to relax before driving home.

We entered taking a seat at the bar. Dante who works here took our order for 3 bowls of clam chowder accompanied by a bottle of Adnams Explorer for Ray and I, Ana just wanted water.

The chowder was delicious, Ana mopped up he bowl with a bread roll making sure she didn't miss any. Its lovely to see her eat, I know she doesn't have a big appetite but she always has room for dessert.

Ray had excused himself to use the bathroom so I pulled Ana to me kissing her. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I didn't want to put on a show for everyone, especially when Ray had just given me his blessings to marry his daughter.

"Ana does your dad like the Mariners." I asked her.

"He loves them why."

"Elliot and my dad were talking about going on Tuesday, I have a box at Safeco Field so they go all the time, would you like to go and do you think your dad would be interested."

"I would love to go, I have never been before but I know my dad has."

Ray came back over then and we asked him about the Mariners.

"I wish I could, I have a big order on at the moment that I need to finish by Wednesday. I would love to go another time though."

"Anytime just let me know when you are free and we will go." I told him.

We walked back to the car, Ray was only a few cars down from mine, so we didn't have far to go.

Ana hugged her dad goodbye promising to call him during the week. I shook his hand to say goodbye.

"Look after my girl Christian" he said to me smiling.

"Always Ray" I said pulling Ana close.

We watched him drive away before getting into the car and driving back to Escala. It had been a great day and I get to take my windswept beauty home who was nodding off next to me. Hopefully soon she would agree that I could get to keep her forever.

It was 10am on a Monday morning and I wanted to padlock my office door. It was like a revolving door as soon as one person left another entered.

Taylor, Ros, Welch, Barney everyone but the one person who I wished would be here. Ana.

We had dropped Ana off at SIP an hour ago, I wished I was back lay naked with her making love again but I had to get up, I had a company to run.

I'm pissed off with Welch's report, Barney had gotten into José computer and found hundreds of photos of my Ana, all taken at different times and in different places, even photos of her in her pyjamas when he must of slept on their couch. All photos that he had been confronted with and were now deleted. Today he is going to be hit with a restraining order. Never mind me hitting him, if he comes a millimetre closer than he should I will personally make sure his arse is in jail.

I'd had a missed call from Flynn this morning which I told Taylor to deal with. I have done my bit, it was time for the people I employ to do what they are paid for and relieve me of the stress.

Ros had been in to talk about the Darfur shipment, I thought it was all sorted. There was food rotting on these shipments but bureaucrats kept putting more and more red tape in front of it.

It was just coming up to lunch when someone knocked on my door.

"COME IN" I shouted.

A hand came in through the door with a white hankie on it waving up and down followed by Ros's head.

"Is it safe to come in or are you going to shout some more" she said making me laugh.

"Come in Ros, my apologies for my grumpiness this morning."

"Grumpiness that's an understatement, has Ana cut you off or something." I looked at her to say are you joking, if Ana had cut me off the whole of Seattle would know about it.

Ana always jokes about the way Ros and I are together and I suppose I would call her a friend, she has been with me since the start of my company and is a good confident.

"No she hasn't cut me off, Ana is perfect as always."

"So what's wrong then" she asked me.

"I told you we were going to a gallery opening Friday" she nodded her head.

"The opening was by a friend of Ana's. Walking in, there are photos of Ana everywhere. He had basically been stalking her taking photos that she didn't know about and now Barney has found hundreds more on his computer."

"Have they been deleted" she asked

"Yes they have, I just don't want to upset Ana."

"I have something that might upset her too, did you say it was Seattle Independent Publishing Ana worked for." I nodded as she put an a4 piece of paper down in front of me.

Mergers and Acquisition were one of the main part's of my company along with communication technology's. We are always on the ball for new company's that come on the market, and on top of the list of company's due to come on the market soon was Seattle Independent Publishing.

"Ana loves her job" I told her.

"So buy the company then" I shook my head.

"I promised Ana I wouldn't interfere in her career unless she was in danger." I told her.

"If you acquired a publishing company it would save us sending our publishing off site."

"I know I will talk to Ana when we get home."

We picked Ana up at 5.30, don't get me wrong I love my company but today I just wanted to leave. Unfortunately Ana knew as soon as I got in the car something was wrong, no matter how much I tried to mask it.

"Christian what is it" she asked as soon as her lips had left mine.

"We will talk about it when we get home ok" she nodded leaning her head against me.

Walking into Escala Ana pulled me over to the couches. I didn't know what to tell her first, which to her would be worst so I decided to start with José.

"Jose has been served with a restraining order" I told her, from the look on her face I didn't know how this would go so I carried on talking.

"Welch had Barney look at his computer and found hundreds of photos of you, even photos taken in your apartment."

"What do you mean in the apartment" I was trying to calm her but it was hard when someone you trust turns out to be a creep.

"Photos of you in your pyjamas, making breakfast, many of you going about your daily life."

I could see her anger now. Anger that she was completely justified in having.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you about the restraining order before I had it issued but I saw him as a threat to you" she crawled into my lap pulling me close.

"Its ok Christian Thank you, I don't know who he is any more."

"We can stop the order if you want, that is up to you" she was shaking her head against me.

"No leave it, unless he sorts himself out and especially his attitude towards you I have no place for him in my life."

"Mr Grey, Ana dinner is ready if you want it now or I can cover it and reheat it later." Gail called from the kitchen. I looked down to Ana in my arms.

"Hungry" I said to her as she nodded her head

I took her hand leading her to the dining room table where we ate beef stroganoff, followed by vanilla ice cream.

Ana told me about her day at work. She was proud that one of the books she had been been working on is being petitioned to be published.

We were both sat back on the couch, she was sat between my legs with her back against my chest as we finished off the bottle of wine I had opened at dinner.

"OK Mr Grey what else do you have to tell me and don't say nothing."

"Miss Steele you are very bossy tonight, I like it" I say nibbling her ear.

"Spill Grey."

"Ros found out today that SIP is up for sale or will be soon anyway" her head shoots off me as she turns around.

"I'm going to lose my job" she says quietly.

"No baby I will make sure that doesn't happen."

"Christian you were saying my company is being sold, if they need to get rid of people I would be one of the first to go." I didn't want her worrying about this, I had an idea but I needed to run it by her first.

"I was talking today with Ros after she told me, about buying SIP ourselves. We send out all our publishing requirements to outside company's so it would be handy having it all in house." she was quiet then.

"So you would be my boss, I bet that's why Jacks symposium trip was cancelled, he told me Mr Roach said they didn't have the funds for it" she said.

"I know you love your job Ana and I have the means to make sure you keep that job. Looking at the figures for SIP it has been stagnant for a while and I'm surprised it has been able to keep going as it is, all company's need to grow and if they don't they get left behind."

"I know why it isn't growing, I asked Jack about that last week."

She was deep in thought so I waited for her to continue.

"SIP depends on paper books, Mr Roach is a bit like my dad. A technophobe. Everything is online now and more e-books are being sold than paperback books. Unfortunately Mr Roach is unwilling to change that."

"Why aren't you running that company or working with me at GEH" I asked her smiling.

"Me, I don't understand"

"You know what the problem is and how to fix it, that's the main thing we look for at GEH, finding out what is making a company fail and working out how to put it right. If fixing the initial company is not viable we break it up and either sell the parts or work out how to make the smaller companies work in different way."

"Christian if I worked for you, I would be bent over your desk or on your conference table permanently."

"God that is an amazing thought. Would you like to work with me to fix the problem then."

"Behave Christian we're trying to have a serious conversation" she said laughing.

"I am being serious, you know what is wrong and how to fix it. You just need the resources to do that. I can provide them."

"Christian I love that you think I can fix SIP but management is not something I want to be, maybe in five or ten years time if I had the experience of those years behind me then I would probably jump at the chance. But I love books, I love to read, the job I am doing now is perfect for where I want to be with hopefully becoming an editor one day. That is my dream job"

That passion is one of the first things I fell in love with, if she wanted to read all day then I will make sure she can have her dream.

"OK put aside about you running SIP, what would you think if I said I wanted to buy it." I asked her.

"If you want to buy it because it is good business then I say go for it, if it expands with the e-books I think it will do well. Please don't do it just because I am there though."

"I will get Ros on it tomorrow" I say pushing her down on the couch.

"I love talking business with you Miss Steele" I say nibbling on her neck.

I kiss my way to her lips before deepening the kiss. I want Ana and I can tell by the look in her eyes and her actions when she wraps her legs around my waist as I pick her up that she feels the same.

I carry her to our bedroom kicking the door shut behind me. Placing her on her feet I kiss her neck and I reach for the buttons on her blouse.

"I love you Ana" I say cradling her face between my hands. I lean in joining our lips together once again.

Her skirt dropped to the floor as my clothes joined it. Picking her up I placed her in the middle of the bed.

"I love you Christian" she said before leaning up to kiss my lips as I entered her.

I made love to Ana. Being inside her was my most favourite of places. I knew she was close, I could feel her fluttering around my cock before she started squeezing harder. Thrust after thrust I moved inside her bringing us closer. I was holding back as I wanted her to come first. I reached down rubbing her clit, causing her to scream my name as she came squeezing my cock as I quickly followed.

"Ana" I said I couldn't finish the sentence as I tried to catch my breath.

"I know" Ana said kissing my lips.

We had bathed together, having to get out when Ana's fingers resembled a prune. She had dried her hair, putting everything away as I sat in bed waiting for her to join me.

I scooted down the bed lying on my pillow as she lay on hers facing me.

"When do you want to go car shopping" I asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"When does the used car lot open" she asked me smirking.

"Who said anything about used." I asked her.

"I agreed that you could replace it I didn't say you could buy it new" she laughed when I started to tickle her.

"Your car will have the Christian Grey upgrade like your phone did" I'm not sure she heard me because she was laughing so much from my tickling.

"Can I just borrow your R8 that's a used Car now" she asked me when I stopped the tickling.

"OK"I agreed.

"What I was kidding, its too fast for me. I would probably end up around a lamp post."

She is definitely not borrowing it then. I need to research the slowest cars.

"When I decide I want a new or used car you can get me one as we agreed, Luke or Taylor pretty much drive me everywhere at the moment and I'm sure if I feel like driving I can drive to work in their car." umm that's not going to happen.

"Sorry baby they are built for speed, so no driving their cars."

"OK I will get a car when you will not be stressed with me driving, like when we know what is going on with Lincoln. I can drive and have Luke follow behind."

"Alright then that will give me enough time to find a car that has airbags on the outside so you can bounce off any car it touches." that comment earned her giggle that I love so much.

"Tired baby" I say as she snuggles in close with her head on my chest.

"A bit" she says yawning.

"Ana" I ask.

"Yes Christian "she says through a big yawn.

"You said in five to ten years time you would run SIP if you had enough experience" she nodded on my chest.

"Where do you really want to be in five to ten years time."

Sleepy eyes looked up into mine.

"Married with a couple of kids running around and still doing something with books, as long as you are there I will be happy."

"Sounds perfect baby" I said kissing her forehead as she fell asleep in my arms.

 **Thank you for your support for my story.**

 **I haven't been sailing in years, unless you count rowing a boat so Darker was my go to book for sailing information and places around Seattle.**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	24. Chapter 24

**E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Christian had decided to buy SIP when it came up for sale. He said he was having Ros contact Mr Roach today to get an offer in early with the hope of a quick sale. How quick I do not know. Most people would be weeks even months, with Christian that would probably be days. I don't know how that will affect me when it comes to my job, I just hope no one treats me differently.

When I had first started at SIP and Jack had given me the manuscripts to review, Boyce Fox's was one of the first ones I read. I was thrilled when Jack told me that he was putting it forward to be considered for publication.

It was a great book and I knew it would do well, it would do even better if it was released as an e-book.

I was looking forward to this weekend, I was going to New York. More importantly I was going with Christian to New York. I had yet to find his birthday present but I had a few ideas. I would just have to swear Luke to secrecy if he came shopping with me.

I asked Jack yesterday for the time off to stay longer in New York with Christian, he was fine with it but would have to speak to Mr Roach about whether I would get paid with me not working there long.

I would rather lose pay and go to New York with Christian than stay at home.

"What time is the game this evening" I asked Christian.

We were on our way to SIP, he was dropping Luke and myself off before carrying on to Grey House with Taylor.

"7pm but we will go straight from work and have dinner before the game. Did you bring a change of clothes with you" he asked.

"Yes Taylor put them in the back. Is your type of dinner the same as my dads when he watches the game, hot dogs and beer" I said while he laughed.

"While they do have hot dogs and beer there is also a full menu that you can order from including dessert." well that got my attention when he mentioned the D word.

We pulled up outside SIP as I kissed Christian goodbye.

"I will see you tonight baby, love you" he said as I got out of the car.

"Love you too, I will see you later."

I walked to the doors followed by Luke and waited until the car had driven off before going inside.

"Good morning Ana" Claire greeted me as I went in.

"Good morning Claire" I said passing. "See you later Luke" I shouted as I went up the stairs to the offices above.

I think the pap's had given up trying to get a story on me, no one here was talking and I think they had gotten board of waiting around.

I put my purse into my desk draw before going to knock on Jack's door.

"Good morning Jack, coffee."

"Please Ana" he said looking up from what ever he was reading.

I walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on, asking Hannah if she wanted a drink as she passed the door on the way to her desk.

I made two coffees and one cup of tea for me, I hate coffee but I tolerate it when I can taste it on Christians lips and tongue.

I placed Hannah's drink on her desk before walking over to place jacks in his office as well.

"Have you heard anything about SIP Ana," Jack asked me when I put his cup on his desk.

"No what do you mean" I asked him, I had an inkling, what this was about but I couldn't let on that I knew.

"I think Mr Roach is thinking of retiring, he has been dropping hints at all the meetings. I just wanted to warn you in-case they decided to let people go as it is usually the interns that go first" I didn't know what to say about that.

"I love my job, I hope that isn't the case."

"I do too Ana, you are a great worker. Maybe they will get a buyer"

"I hope so" i said.

"Your boyfriend isn't looking for any new company's is he" he said jokingly, if only he knew.

"I don't know, we don't usually talk about business" I said before walking back to my desk.

I decide to send a quick text to Christian.

 **Hi sweetheart, did you get in work yet or are you still in traffic x – Ana**

 **Hi baby, I just got in, coffee in hand all is right with the world, well for the next five minutes before someone comes in my door x – Christian.**

Jack came out putting a manuscript on my desk.

"Can you go through this one Ana, it has possibilities but was put in the no pile by Harvey, give me your opinion on it please, I'm going into the editors meeting" he left going into the conference room at the end of the hall.

I picked up my phone to re-text Christian.

 **Coffee, you can keep it unless it is on your lips. There are rumours going around about Mr Roach retiring x – Ana**

 **If I didn't need to breath my lips would be constantly on yours, coffee as well . Don't worry about SIP Ana it is all in hand or all in Ros's hand. I love you, speak to you later I'm off for my crazy hour x – Christian**

 **Love you too x – Ana**

Crazy hour, I think that was his favourite meeting with all his Tech people. I should ask him to let my dad in the meeting he might learn something.

I got back to work and started to read through the manuscript Jack had given me, it was very good and should never in my opinion been put in the no pile.

Lunch time, I decided to go to the deli down the block, I asked Jack if he wanted anything which he declined so I only had myself to get for and the man I was joined at the hip with when Christian wasn't around Luke.

"Are you coming to New York Luke" I asked as yet again we were stood in a long queue waiting to be served. I think the whole of Seattle decided to come to this one shop at the exact same time.

"Its not final yet, if I go Ryan will come with us, if not it will be Reynolds with him" he said earning a groan from me and a laugh from Luke.

"Do you not like them" he asked me as we stepped half a foot forward, at this rate I will be eating walking down the street back to work.

"I do Ryan has come round and I can talk to him, not like I talk to you but with Reynolds I keep waiting for him to salute me. Him being up tight makes me uptight and constantly on edge" I'm sure he has a stick up his arse sometimes he is so stiff.

"He's not supposed to make you feel like that Ana, your supposed to feel safe at all times" he said sternly, god I've started shit now.

"He does Luke, I suppose I'm more bubbly where he is very stiff but that doesn't mean I don't like him and I don't feel safe its just our personality's don't gel as well as it does with you and Ryan"

"Please don't say anything to him, I don't want to hurt his feelings." I said causing him to laugh.

"Ana, he's an ex marine it will take a lot to hurt his feelings" he said.

"Hey even tough guys have feelings" I said as we moved a full foot forward.

Finally reaching the counter we ordered our food to go, I would just have to eat at my desk.

I got back into work with just minutes to spare but it would be an hour before I got to eat it as I picked the manuscript back up as soon as I got back.

"I though you went out for lunch hours ago" Jack said as he saw me throwing my sandwich wrapping in the bin.

"Yes me and half of Seattle by the size of the queue in the deli."

"That bad, it can get like that sometimes, how did you go with the manuscript I left you" he asked me telling me to come into his office.

"It was very intriguing, a mystery of sorts. The first few chapters did seem to drag but once you got past them and the story kicked in, It was very easy to read. Maybe if the first couple of chapters were tweaked it would pull people in more."

"OK I will take a closer look at it and read your notes."

I went back to my desk and started on the next manuscript and before I knew, it was time to pack up as it was nearly 5.30 and Christian would be here soon.

"Are you off out tonight Ana or a quiet night in" Hannah called from her desk.

"Christian and I are going to the Mariners game with his family" I told her as Jack walked out of his office.

"Mariners, I'm so jealous. I will watch it on TV, do you go often" Jack asked me.

"No its my first ever game" I said before saying goodbye and went out to meet Christian.

Getting into the back of the car I was about to give him a kiss when he put something on my head.

"Lovely to see you Christian, well I would if I could see you" It came down over my eyes.

Reaching up to take it off, I had in my hand a Seattle Mariners Cap.

"Hi baby" he said as I finally got my kiss.

"I take it you are excited for the game then"I said putting the hat on his head where it fit perfectly.

"I'm really excited to take you to your first game. Don't worry I will get you a cap that fits when we get to the stadium, and a jersey and" he continued.

"Hey I thought I was going to watch not play" I say unfortunately stopping his excitement.

"You are, you just have to have everything to look the part" he told me.

"Is this a baseball rule or a Christian Grey rule" I asked him.

"Neither, its a Grey family rule. You have to be kitted out, even my mum has a jersey but she refuses to wear the cap." who am I to ruin the fun.

"OK you can kit me out for the game then" I said earning my favourite smile.

We drove to the stadium parking in the VIP parking area before walking to the store. I know Kate is coming with Elliot, I'm not sure if she had been before.

I received my answer when we walked in to see Elliot trying to get Kate to put a jersey on.

"Having fun there bro" Christian said causing them to turn around.

"Hey guys, my girl think's she can wear her work clothes for the game" he said sullenly.

"Hi Kate" I said giving her a hug.

"Apparently its a family tradition to get dressed up for the game" I whispered into her ear.

"Are you" she asked receiving my nod.

She rolled her eyes turning back to Elliot.

"Come on then" she took Elliot's hand as they left to look around the store.

Christian took my hand as we walked towards the jerseys, we decided on a blue one instead of the normal green, I would probably be the odd one out of the group but it still said Mariners on so they couldn't complain. We also purchased a Mariner long sleeved hoodie in-case I got cold later.

We decided to wait outside for Elliot and Kate as they were still looking around. Christians arm was around my shoulder as he placed a kiss on my head when we heard someone whistle from behind. Turning around to see two men in the opposing teams shirts walking by.

"Nice Arse" one said before they walked off laughing, immature idiots. They wouldn't be laughing if our security went after them.

I pulled Christian back as he was just about to follow them, he was angry and I wanted my fun and playful Christian back.

I pulled him in front of me grabbing his hands and placing them on my arse.

"Yours" I whispered nibbling on his ear.

"Mine" he growled before attacking my lips. We were interrupted by a cough behind us as we turned to see Elliot and Kate smiling.

"Marking your territory bro" Elliot said laughing.

"No that was me marking mine" I said taking Christians hand as we walked towards the stadium.

We arrive at the suite to see Carrick, Grace and Mia already there.

"Your late I want to order food" Mia said.

"Let us get through the door Mia. We had to get the girls kitted out first, they've never been to a baseball game before." Elliot spoke up.

I excused myself to use the bathroom taking my purchases with me. The bathroom was huge, I'm surprised they didn't have a shower in the corner. It wouldn't look out of place in a posh hotel. I had my jersey on and had just gotten my skirt off ready to put my jeans on when there was a tapping on the door. I went to it, opening it slightly to see Christian outside.

I grabbed him by the collar of his jersey pulling him inside. His lips were on mine instantly. This is the first second alone we have had all day.

"I need you baby" he said as I could feel his erection against me.

"In a public bathroom."

"This isn't public I own the box so the only people ever in here apart from cleaners are my family, beside the counters are so highly polished you could eat your dinner off them." He didn't have to convince me, it was like the tent situation though having sex with family so close and not being able to scream and Christian can make me scream.

"Wrap your legs around me Ana" I did as he said as he ripped my panties off and swiftly entered me.

"You owe me yet another pair of panties" I told him.

All talk was over then when he hit that spot inside me, his grunts were turning me on even more as we chased our orgasms. Trying to stay quiet as we moved together was getting harder with every thrust he made.

"Christian I'm gonna" was all I got out before I exploded around his cock. I could feel him cum inside me as we tried to breathe properly again.

Shit, I'm going to be dripping all evening now with nothing to stop it apart from my jeans.

He reached into his back pocket pulling out a pair of panties, holding it up on his finger.

"Did you plan this all along" I asked laughing as I retrieved the panties from him.

"I've been thinking of doing this since we agreed to come to the game." he said his face beautifully smug.

"Well I definitely did cum and so did you by the mess we made."

I cleaned myself up as best I could before putting the panties on he had brought, I pushed him out of the bathroom while I finished getting ready. I looked for the panties he had ripped off me but I was unable to see them. I just hoped Christian picked them up otherwise we would have some explaining to do if another family member found them. Putting my jeans and hoodie on I walked back out into the suite towards Christian.

He is stood at the front looking down onto the field below where they are warming up before they start.

"Mr Grey where are my panties that were torn so savagely from my body" I whispered into his ear.

"Talk like that Miss Steele and the ones you are wearing will be joining them in my pocket with the first pair" at least I knew where they went now.

"Promises Promises Mr Grey" I said before walking away to talk to Kate and Mia. I turned around seeing him smile before his attention is taken away by Elliot.

We had ordered a selection of food from burgers to pizza, chicken to salad. I was still with the girls when the food was delivered.

Christian was sat with his dad and Elliot at the front of the suite watching the game. I was trying to follow as much as I could knowing the basic rules from my dad but I wasn't as bad at the three men shouting at them to get their act together. We were losing but only by a point so far so hopefully it would pick up and we were not all taking grumpy men home.

I piled a plate full of food and put a smaller portion on another before walking over to the front. Passing Christian the plate I sat in the seat next to him.

"Thank you baby" he said kissing my lips.

"Hey where's mine" Elliot moaned from the side earning a smack on his hand when he tried to take a chicken leg off Christian's plate.

"Ask your girlfriend" I said laughing before he mumbled that he would get it himself.

Christian pulled my legs over his and placed his plate on my knees, even with thousands of people around we were just us. Always comfortable together.

"Are you having fun Ana" he asked before biting into a chicken leg. Caveman Christian was back I thought making me laugh.

"What" he said.

"Biting into the chicken you looked like a caveman."

"Shall I drag you back to our cave then" he laughed.

"I thought you already did in the bathroom."

We ate while watching the game. Grace and Mia came over to sit next to us.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE COME ON" Elliot shouted from behind me making us all jump.

"Elliot Grey language"Grace said telling him to sit down.

"Are you ok Ana" Christian asked me.

I turned to him pushing a piece of his hair back that had fallen in his face. I stroked his face before pulling his head to mine. Around us everyone was watching the game as his lips joined mine.

He deepened the kiss as our tongues moved against each other. We only broke apart when we heard laughing behind us. We turned to Elliot to see him looking behind us. Turning around we saw what he was laughing at, our faces on the big screen behind.

"They were going round the crowd but decided to settle on you two" he said finding it hilarious.

I looked back to Christian, he was already leaning into me as out lips joined again.

The game was very fun as we walked back to the cars thankfully for our peace and sanity the Mariners won.

Kate's arm was looped through mine as she tells me about work. Since we chose to do the interview with her, her bosses have eased off on her, some even praising her for a great interview. They were not completely happy that she wouldn't give them details of our lives but they would just have to deal with that.

We reached the cars hugging each other and we were just about to get into the car when Elliot shouted over from his.

"Christian, Ana I will see you tomorrow." I looked up to Christian wondering if he had made plans but he looked just as baffled as me.

"You will be on the front page of every newspaper come tomorrow morning" he said laughing as he got into his car with Kate.

"whoops" I said to Christian laughing.

"Whoops indeed" he said as Taylor drove us out of the garage and headed for home.

Elliot was right and unfortunately it was all over my desk when I got into work next morning.

Christian had shown me the Nooz with the headline _love is in the air_. They are a bit late considering the article in the Times, maybe they ignored it because we didn't do the article with them.

My face along with Christian's was plastered everywhere making me laugh.

"Thank you Hannah I said as she put a cup of tea on my desk" also pointing to the copy's of the front cover all around.

"Your welcome, you look cute together" she said walking back to her desk.

I started collecting all the papers leaving one stuck on the wall behind my desk as Jack walked past laughing.

"Did you manage to find your desk Ana." he said.

"Only just, is their anything specific you want me to do today or do you just want me to carry on with the manuscripts I have."

"Just carry on with those then I will know what we are working with" he said before going into his office.

I had lunch at my desk. Unfortunately having our photo in the press again has brought the vultures out. Luke called Ryan to pick up my lunch as he didn't want to leave the building. I will just bring lunch from home tomorrow.

"Is the madness back" I asked Hannah when she came back from her lunch.

"Its like running the gauntlet out there" she said her hair out of place, she must have had to push past everyone to get in.

"I'm sorry Hannah" I said apologising but she put her hand up to stop me.

"Its fine Ana, I just ignore them. By the way why didn't you tell me it is your birthday soon" she asked confusing me.

"My birthday, its not my birthday until September" I told her.

She passed me what looks like a birthday card with my name on it. I had no idea who it was from and was trying not to look worried in front of Hannah.

"Where did you get this" I asked her.

"A guy asked me to pass it to you, he said he couldn't get close to give it to you yourself with all the pap's around. He said he was your best friend and would call you later. I was just coming from the deli when he approached me."

I hope this wasn't who I thought it would be.

"What did he look like" I asked probably knowing the answer.

"Tall, dark and handsome. If he's single give him my number". She was called into her editors office then as I took my phone saying I was just using the bathroom before heading into the empty staff room.

 **Luke I need you in the staff room now please – Ana**

I knew he wouldn't reply and would just come up probably running if I knew him.

He ran through the door nearly taking it off its hinges. It's a good job I hadn't pressed my locket he would have had a heart attack.

"Ana what is it" I held up the envelope I had in my hand before passing it to him.

I knew it was from José, I recognised the handwriting now I had taken a closer look and with Hannah's description. I probably should have opened it but I promised myself until he accepted Christian he had no part in my life.

"Hannah was handed that when she was coming back from lunch, apparently it was from a friend and he would call me later" I told him.

He opened the envelope pulling the card out, something dropped to the floor as I bent to pick it up.

A photo of me asleep on my bed, I was wearing shorts and a t shirt so it must have been from last summer. I couldn't stop it as a tear escaped down my face. What else had he taken.

"Ana, hand me the photo please" I passed it over to Luke who was immediately on his phone.

"I need to go back to work" I said, I just felt numb as I walked towards the door. I'm not going to let him ruin my relationship with Christian I just hope he hasn't gotten anything worse than that.

"Ana stay please" I was shaking my head. I wont let him win.

"I need to go back to work" I repeated before going back to my desk.

I picked up the manuscripts and got back to work trying to get it out of my head which thankfully worked for a little while.

"Ana are you ok, you have been quiet since I gave you that card" Hannah said quietly so no one could hear.

"That card was off someone who at one point I though of as a friend, but I found out he had taken photos of me when I didn't know about it so is no longer my friend. If anyone else gives you anything please refuse it" it wasn't her fault and I would never blame her.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't know."

"Its ok Hannah, he had probably saw the photo in the press. I don't know what he has against Christian but I will not stand for his crap."

I was deep in thought for sometime when I felt someone kneel down in front of me, looking down into Christian's concerned eyes. I reached forward pulling him to me as the tears began to flow.

He let me cry soaking his shirt in the process, holding me promising never to let go. I had let José in which took a lot for me and he had betrayed me just like my mother had, both had hurt me for their own gain.

"Ana, go home please" Mr Roach said as I shook my head.

"I still have work to do" I said my voice hoarse.

"Take it with you, if you want but go home" I looked up to see Jack stood next to Mr Roach nodding.

I packed up my bag, rechecking it was ok to take the manuscript I had been working on and followed Christian out to the car.

Sitting in our seats Christian pulled me into his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

"Did you read it" I asked into his chest.

"Yes I did, I also saw the photo." he answered .

"Make him go away please Christian" I asked him.

"Don't worry baby he will be going far away."

We got back home, all work forgotten as Christian held me on the couch. I wanted to talk about something, anything but that stupid card.

"What do you want for your birthday" I asked him.

"I have everything I want within my arms" he said kissing my forehead.

"Hannah had my desk and the wall behind covered in copy's of the Times front cover when I got there this morning, I couldn't find my desk" I laughed.

"I wondered why there was one on your wall" he smiled.

We did what we always do, bring our discussion back to us ignoring anything outside of us and it helped.

"How did you get to SIP so quick, then again I think my thought's were everywhere for a while."

"I was actually on my way there with Ros, SIP should be ours in the next couple of weeks, Roach had offered for us to take a look around, I though I would surprise you but I got the surprise instead."

"I'm sorry Christian"

"You have nothing to apologise for, you were perfect baby, you knew there was a threat and dealt with it. Security is going to be tightened Ana, I will be happy when SIP is ours so we can make some changes."

"Changes what do you mean" I asked him.

"What would you think about coming to work with me every day."

"Bending over desks and conference tables come to mind when thinking about GEH" I said smiling at the happy memories.

"Me too but for once I'm serious, I was thinking about moving SIP into Grey House. Securing the building it is in has been giving security a nightmare" he said. I knew what he was talking about, Mr Roach would only let one CPO in but with the current building having so many exits it was too much for one person.

"As long as you let me work with no kinky visits during working hours then I would love to go to work with you every day."

"We will be looking for a manager for the business once Roach has left, to oversea the day to day running but apart from that nothing will change."

Arriving back at work the next day, I was happy to get back into everything. Christian said he was dealing with José and i needed to let him. In two days Christian and I would be going to new York and I had yet to find anything for his birthday.

I had a few ideas in mind. I had seen a solar power wooden helicopter on a website who had a store in Seattle so I would be able to see if it is what I want before buying.

I had managed to finish all my work last night as Christian sat next to me tapping away on his laptop. José wasn't mentioned and he didn't deserve to be.

"Good morning Hannah" I said walking to my desk, it was pretty clear compared to yesterday.

"Morning Ana, how are you doing" she asked sitting on the corner of my desk.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm sorry about yesterday" I apologised to her and also to Jack who had just come into the office.

"Ana its fine, your boyfriends bodyguard explained a bit of what was going on" I nodded.

I was looking forward to lunch, I had called Caroline Acton up at Neiman Marcus and told her what I was looking for so I was meeting her at one. It would be a bit of a rush but if I went after work Christian would be with me and I wanted it to be a surprise.

The morning went quickly and I was able to immerse myself in work. We arrived at The Bravern just before one. I had told Jack I had to nip out to pick a birthday present up and told him I might be a bit late back, he said it was fine as long as my work was all finished by the end of the day.

I met with Caroline, thankfully her room was secure so I didn't have to have an embarrassed bodyguard in the room while I looked at lingerie to seduce his boss with. Looking at the rail of lingerie she had on display for me, there were items of every colour and description. I chose a Basque with panties, they were mostly a black sheer mesh with turquoise flowers, complete with stockings. Boy did Christian love stockings. I also found a long ivory gown which would innocently hide what was hiding underneath.

We continued on to the toy store I had found on line, Christian would love it in here. There was trains running around the track on the walls around the sides of the store. They were high up enough that little hands couldn't touch them. I found the helicopter which I knew was perfect for him. It came fully assembled and and lifted off my hand when the sales man had brought it out of the box to show me, all it needed was sunlight so I hoped the weather in New York was better that the rain we kept getting here. It was perfect for Christian. I could tell by the boys faces they would be returning because they were itching to play with some of the toys.

There was no time to go to the deli near SIP for lunch so I had Reynolds who was driving today with Luke beside him go through the McDonald drive through for lunch, smiling I remembered Christian's face when we went through last time.

"Do you want anything" I asked them.

Both wanting a big mac I ordered, not being able to pay though as Reynolds put his card across.

"I was going to pay" I said earning my first smile from him.

"I apologise if I make you uncomfortable Miss Steele, it was never my intention" Luke could probably feel my glare through the back of his head.

"Its fine Reynolds I know I can be a bit talkative at times, if I get too much just tell me to shut up" I said smiling back.

Luke barked out a laugh saying under his breath "That's never going to happen."

"Luke" I said getting his attention in the mirror.

"Yes Ana" he replied.

"Shut it" Reynolds couldn't contain his laughter then.

I made it back to SIP only a couple of minutes late so I didn't have to make anytime up.

Christian picked me up at 5.30, Reynolds was probably behind us in the car we used today.

"Did you have a good day dear" I asked him as he started laughing.

"A perfect day thank you baby" he smiled before pulling me closer for a kiss.

Once we had broken apart he looked to my bags down on the floor, he would get no idea what was in them from the bags and I know he is so inquisitive. A bag to him has to be opened, this is going to drive him crazy. More importantly this is going to be fun.

"What's in the bags Ana"

"Nothing nosy" I told him taping him on his nose with my finger. He quickly moved his head, gripping my finger between his teeth and gently biting, shit I could feel that way down there.

"Tell me" he said moving closer kissing my lips then moving to my ear placing a kiss behind causing a shiver to go through my body.

"What day is your birthday" I asked him.

"Monday" he replied.

"Then you will find out what is in those bags on Monday" I said as he lifted his head up from my ear he had been nibbling on to look at my face.

"For me" he said smiling as I nodded.

"OK I will wait" he said.

This was going to drive him crazy, we had his phone exhibition on the weekend but roll on Monday.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Next chapter a question will be asked and answered. José will be dealt with.  
**

 **To the guest reviewer who asks me every chapter if ana is pregnant, the answer is not yet. If you were able to sign in I would have replied before now but thank you for your reviews.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	25. Chapter 25

**E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

We had a really great time at the game with my family. I knew our kiss would be in the press the next day but I didn't care, I'm not going to stop kissing Ana just in-case there was a camera around.

We had just left Grey house on our way to SIP when I heard Taylor's phone go and could feel the car pick up speed. I knew something was wrong with Ana as it would be the only thing that would garner that reaction from him, so I called Sawyer myself.

"What is going on" I asked when he picked up.

"Sir an envelope was given to Miss Steele by one of her colleagues. She was given it by a friend who was unable to get close to SIP because of the press outside, Sir its from Rodriguez and there is a photo inside."

"Is Ana ok" that was the main question.

"The photo had fallen out and Miss Steele had picked it up, she was upset. I asked her to stay with me but she told me she was going back to work. I am stood at the corner of her office Sir so I can see her but I would advise that you come."

"We're already on our way, don't let her out of your sight" I said disconnecting the call.

We pulled into the car park at the back of SIP and quickly went inside and up the stairs. I needed to see Ana. I walked into the office and was stopped by Sawyer who thrust the letter and photo in my hand. He knew I wanted to get to Ana but it was obviously important for me to see this.

Looking down and seeing the photo, angry doesn't even cover it. His computer was wiped and apartment's were also checked and they didn't find anything else. So where did this come from.

I opened the card to read what he had put.

 _Ana,_

 _They are stopping me from seeing you, I'm sorry I waited to tell you I love you and you had to find out about the photos like this. The photo I included you looked so peaceful, I have more if you want to see them._

 _love José_

I don't think I have ever felt so grateful that Ana had never opened that envelope. Over my dead body would he ever get near her again.

I passed it to Taylor telling him to recheck the apartment and get onto Welch because he has breached the restraining order. I wanted him arrested.

"Make a copy of that and then hand it on to the police." Taylor pulled out his phone to call Welch, the sooner he was found and off the streets the better.

I walked over towards Ana kneeling in front of her and calling her name. After a few seconds she focused on me and then launched herself into my arms.

I had called Ray to inform him of the situation after Ana had gone to sleep, if I thought I was angry, Ray sounded like he was going to explode.

Ana had slept better than I though she would, I was worried as she was so quiet when we got home. This morning it was like she had drawn a line under it and wanted to forget about him. Her smile was back and it was beautiful to see. I hadn't shown her that letter and I wouldn't. I promised her no secrets and it would kill me to do it but I wouldn't tell her word for word what was in it.

She told me she was excited about New York and I was as well, I hoped to ask her to marry me while we were there. She had asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I had told her I just wanted her. It was true I just wanted her as my wife.

Rodriguez had been arrested by Seattle PD last night and I was waiting for an update from Welch.

I was just in my head's of department meeting when Andrea popped her head in and signalled to me that she wanted a word. I knew it wasn't Ana as my phone was fully charged and in my pocket.

"Andrea what is it" I asked her walking into the hallway.

"Sir a Mr Raymond Steele is in reception asking to see you." she said.

"Let him up straight away please and show him into my office" she walked to reception as I walked back into the conference room.

"Ros can you conclude the meeting please, I have a family emergency to deal with" I spoke quietly to her as she nodded.

I excused myself stating that Ros would continue the meeting and went to my office. As I reached it the elevator doors opened and a very anxious Ray emerged.

We exchanged pleasantry's before he followed me into my office.

"Is Ana ok" he asked me as soon as my door was closed.

"She was fine this morning, it was like she was back to her normal bubbly self. I haven't told her what was in the card."

"Good she doesn't need to know. I came here today because I had a very distressed José SNR round early this morning. He told me that José had been arrested, he was angry. Not at you or Ana but at José himself. He told me José had come early yesterday morning to pick some things up from out of his room that he still kept there. He only stayed about 30 minutes saying he had to go into Seattle for a meeting." he paused for a moment before continuing.

"After he was arrested José Snr. decided to look in his room, he was angry and wanted to see what his son was up to and he found this." He pulled from a bag he had been carrying a tin which he passed to me.

"I only opened it once, once was enough" he said sitting in the chair.

"I let that animal around my daughter" he said quietly.

I opened the tin, seeing many pictures of her like the one with the card, thankfully all clothed. I don't know what I would have done if there was any of her naked, yes I do know I would kill him.

A knock on the door then brought me out of my thoughts as I closed the tin.

"Come in" I called.

Welch came in followed by Taylor. I introduce Welch to Ray and offered them all a seat.

"Sir I have just spoken to a guy I know at the Seattle PD. Apparently Rodriguez broke down during the interview saying he had only wanted to send a love letter and didn't realize he was breaching the order because he hadn't given it to Miss Steele directly. He was crying, saying he wanted to get out and promised never to contact Miss Steele again."

"How do you want to proceed sir" Welch asked me but I turned to Ray, Ana was hopefully going to be my wife but she was his daughter.

He nodded to me so I turned to Welch.

"What type of sentence are we talking here" I asked him.

"Minimum unfortunately, It could be anything from a fine up to twelve months imprisonment. a judge will decide on the severity of the crime and if he is a threat to the public or Miss Steele but as this is a first offence it will more than likely be a fine. It all depends if they think he will re-offend. If he had hurt Miss Steele we would be looking around five years but as that is not the case they will just class it as stalking"

"A fine he can upset my daughter and all he can get is a fine, if that is all he gets then it is about time I had a talk to him myself." Ray was pissed and I couldn't blame him.

"Ray, you asked me to look after Ana, and I will I promise you that, let me deal with this please."

Thankfully he had agreed. I passed the tin on to Welch to either pass on to the police or destroy them, If not needed. Just after lunch I had a call from Welch that José had been released and was heading for home. It was time Mr Rodriguez and I had a little talk.

I told Taylor I was going out for a bit. I would have rather gone on my own but I knew he would have just followed. Ana was safe with Sawyer and Reynolds so we got into the car and drove over to his apartment. I had no idea at first until after the gallery open when his computers were wiped that he had an apartment here in Seattle. Ana was under the impression he was still in Portland. We parked outside a small apartment block, it was similar to Kate's and not that far away.

Walking up the steps to the first floor I knocked on the door. As soon as he opened it he tried to shut it but Taylor had his foot in the door stopping him.

He knew he had no choice so he walked away into the living room. I don't know how long he had lived here but almost everything was still in boxes.

"What the fuck do you want Grey, you have Ana I don't have anything else to give." he looked defeated but I didn't give a shit.

"Ana has never been yours to give but I will tell you what I do want, I want every photo you have ever taken of My girlfriend, we know all about the tin at your dads he gave it to Ray this morning. So I'm asking you before I tear this place apart are there any more photos of Ana" I was trying to keep my cool but I was seething.

"You cant even come alone you have to have your henchman do your dirty work for you" he was trying to get a rise out of me but he would not get his wish.

"Taylor can stay outside but it will not change what I have to say, last chance are there any more photos of Ana," he must have finally realised that I am not there to play games.

"One only, its the only one I have left" he said quietly.

"Where is it" I wanted this shit over, I wanted my smiling happy Ana back.

"The bedroom, please its the only one I have left, let me keep it please" Taylor left the room and headed in the direction of the bedroom, he wanted to go after him but didn't move.

He came back and handed me the photo, it was one of the two of them laughing but it should have been the three of them as you could see Kate had been cut out of the photo. I took it out of the frame, leaving that on the side and put the photo in my pocket.

I walked back over to Rodriguez.

"Ana is mine and I will do anything to protect her, anything. Her CPO'S will be armed from now on and will shoot any threat first and ask question's later, you Rodriguez are a threat, one of the highest threats on the list so stay away, move away, I don't care what you do but if you contact her, send a letter, phone call, text message even send fucking smoke signals I will have your arse, understand."

All he could do was nod.

"The courts might go lenient on you because it is your first offence but I wont, not where Ana is concerned" I walked towards the door with Taylor following, we headed to the stairs hearing the faint sound of crying behind us.

"Taylor 24/7 understand, I know you need to employ more staff so do it, keep the main three on Ana that she is comfortable with, I want back up when ever we need it and find a female CPO."

"I will get on it sir, I have a female in mind sir but she has been unable to commit because her father recently passed away from a long illness and she was looking after him. I will contact her again and if she is available I will pass along her details to you."

"Fine keep me up dated"

We didn't talk about Rodriguez when I picked Ana up, from the smile on her face she had a good day and I would do nothing to remove that. Now what is in those bags the wait is going to kill me.

Today we were flying to New York, my Tech team had left yesterday with all the equipment they needed in tow. I had two jets here at GEH, one I had purchased years ago and the newer one I had bought new last year. The team had taken the older one which would stay in New York until they came back next week. Ana and I would be using my new jet.

We had just dropped Ana off at SIP and would be picking her up at four and going straight to Boeing Field.

I had an idea to help take her mind off take off which would involve two silicone balls but I would see how she felt. Ana said early in our relationship she would be interested in trying something kinky and playful. I hadn't thought of bdsm for a long time, it has no place in my life any more and I definitely didn't miss it but it was always fun to find a new way to take her mind off flying.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock and Taylor entering. He always knocks and would get Andrea to announce him if I had a visitor here.

"Sir I have spoken to the female CPO I told you about and she is very interested in the job. I would recommend you meeting her and also introducing her to Miss Steele before making a final decision." I knew what he meant, if she was too stiff or crowded Ana she wouldn't feel comfortable.

"Arrange a meeting for when we get back from New York, maybe Wednesday."

"I will do sir" he said as he placed her file on my desk.

"Taylor, I am planning to ask Ana to marry me while we are in New York" I told him.

"That's great Sir I hope you get the answer you would like" he said, me too.

"Hopefully we will be making an announcement when we get back. I'm hoping by announcing our engagement the press will get what they want and then leave us alone, we can live in hope."

"I will alert Welch to be on standby but make sure he doesn't tell anyone until the announcement is ready to go out."

"I just need to ask Ana now." he nodded smiling before excusing himself from my office.

I reach over to my desk drawer and pull out the red box that is nestled there. It had been in my safe at home since I had picked it up on Tuesday morning. I opened it to reveal the diamond solitaire ring within. The large stone is set on a platinum and diamond band. It is large but not too big that Ana will feel uncomfortable wearing it.

Placing it back into my desk drawer, I locked it before I made sure I had everything I needed for the weekend. Our cases were already packed and in the car, I was under instruction's not to go into Ana's case. That's like putting a carrot cake in front of Ana and telling her she cannot eat it. I made a promise and I will keep it no matter how much it will drive me mad.

"Andrea can I have a coffee please" I said though the intercom.

"Coming right up Sir" was her reply.

It was a few minutes before she brought it in, having made it fresh. I know there is a coffee machine in the staff kitchen on this floor, but the coffee tastes like tar when it comes from it. Maybe its my taste buds because no one else seems to mind it.

"Thank you Andrea, I am leaving around 3.30 so as soon as all your work is done go home and enjoy your weekend"

She will need to rest this weekend because it the announcement goes as I hope next week the phones will not stop ringing.

I had everything I needed, ring in my pocket. Balls in my carry on bag. I can only think what airport security would say if they saw them on the x ray. I changed out of my suit into jeans and a sweater before leaving to meet up with Taylor. We had decided that Ryan and Reynolds would be with us in New York. I wanted Sawyer with Ana all next week in-case the shit hits the fan.

We arrived outside SIP to see a very bouncy Ana already waiting for us inside the doors. I think sawyer was struggling to hold her back, he would be going to the airport with us where we were to meet with the other two security before taking the car back to Escala.

"Guess What" Ana said as soon as she got in the car.

"What" I answered her.

"Were going to New York" she squealed. He mood was infectious and it was lovely to see her beautiful smile back.

"Come on then Miss Steele lets go to New York." she was like the energizer bunny bouncing in her seat as we pulled up to the Jet.

"Come on baby" I said taking her hand and leading her towards the stairs up saying hello to Stephan and Natalia our flight attendant. Beighley must be in the cockpit.

Instead of leading her to our seats I took her along with the bag to the bedroom at the back of the plane before shutting the door, we were early so we didn't need to sit down yet.

"Christian you cannot join the mile high club again while we are still on the ground" she said laughing as she sat on the bed.

"I know Ana, there is something I want to try, well for you to try but if you are not interested please just say no ok" she nodded her head as I opened my bag.

I took out the silicone Ben Wa Balls, they were a hard smooth silicone, I didn't know how the metal ones would feel during take off. Placing them in her hand she rolled them with her fingers.

"Kinky, Mr Grey I presume they are not meant for my butt" she said smiling at me.

"No they are for your pussy and if you had them in they would definitely make you fly, with a little help from me."I said before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"OK" she said smiling up at me.

I took her hand helping her up before asking her to place the balls in her mouth, they would need lubrication but she wouldn't need much as she was always ready.

"Bend over" I said pulling her jeans and panties down to her ankles. She might not be very comfortable in jeans soon but they would keep the balls in place as they were so tight.

Taking the balls gently from her mouth I inserted them into her pussy. If only we had more time, having her bent over in front of me, I was hard. I would remedy that once we were in the air.

She stood back up and I could see the instant they had moved inside her.

"Shit, that felt good" she said before looking at me. "Get rid of that smirk Grey."

She pulled her jeans back up and we walked back into the main cabin to take our seats.

"Are you ok baby" I asked her earning me a nod of her head and a squeak in reply.

Natalia contacted Stephan to let him know we were ready and the plane started to move.

We had reached the end of the beginning of the runway, waiting for a plane that was coming into land before we moved into position. Ana had reached over and was squeezing my hand. I wish she had worn a skirt because if it became too much I could have discretely pulled them out, with jeans she was stuck with them until the seat belt signs went off.

As soon as we started to move down the runway, Ana's grip tightened on my hand. I could hear her moans next to me from the vibration she would now be receiving. I leaned into her kissing the side of her head before speaking in her ear.

"Are you ok Ana" she nodded but didn't say anything for a moment before leaning in to my ear.

"Christian I need to cum" I looked to her and shook my head. I didn't want anyone seeing her cum but me.

"Hold it Ana" she whimpered in my ear.

"What do you want to do in New York" I asked her receiving a look that said "are you mad" for talking about that now.

"Tell me Ana, not long now we are rising" she looked over to see the monitor on the wall that let everyone in the cabin know our height and speed.

We only had a few more minutes before we levelled out. The seat belt light went off and we could move, I don't know who moved faster Ana or myself.

I pulled her into the room closing the door, thankfully it was sound proofed. I pulled her jeans and panties down to her ankles and then pulled the balls out causing her to shout my name as she came.

"Ana are you ok, was it too much" I asked her when her breathing was back under control. She hadn't said anything yet and I was getting worried now.

"I'm fine Christian, more than fine" she looked up to me smiling, thank god for that.

"Can we use them again sometime, maybe not when we have to wait to take them out though" she laughed.

I pulled her into my arms crashing my lips to hers. Her hands went into my hair tugging hard, as I picked her up placing her on the bed, I removed her jeans and panties completely this time as she pulled her top off followed by her bra. I removed my clothes before joining her on the bed. My fingers entered her, she was soaked and I needed to be inside her. Moving on top of Ana I pushed inside to the groans from both of us, she wrapped her legs around my waist as we moved together. Thrust after thrust bringing each other to our peak as we called each others name.

"I love you Ana, so much" I said leaning down to kiss her again.

"I love you too Christian" she pulled me down so I was completely lay on her for a few moments before moving us on our sides. I had slipped out of her but we were not in any rush to clean ourself up as we lay just looking into each others eyes.

We went back out an hour later, I asked Ana if she wanted to sleep but she was hungry, so I asked Natalia to set dinner out.

We began out descent into New York, Ana holding my hand. The balls were packed away, I was very pleased with the outcome and from the noises Ana had made she was too.

It was nearly 2am New York time when we landed, Ana had nodded off here and there during the past couple of hours but when ever I tried to move her she would wake up so I left her in her seat.

We were in the cars on the way to my apartment here in Manhattan. Ana was trying to stay awake as much as she could but she was tired and was asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

We were up and having breakfast by 8am, Ana was still tired and she wasn't the only one. I am used to having less sleep but I had only gotten about 4 hours.

Ana had said she had booked something for my birthday evening on Monday so I had my proposal planned for Sunday evening. Well I was thinking just after midnight Monday morning so I had my birthday wish to propose on my birthday.

Speaking in public was something I was used to so I know it wasn't my speech today that I was nervous about, I just wanted my proposal to Ana to go perfect.

"Are you worried about your speech Christian, you have been quiet" Ana asked me.

"I'm fine baby, just mentally checking I haven't forgotten anything," that wasn't a lie it was tomorrow I was checking I had everything for.

"You will be perfect" she said putting her arms around me.

I kissed her head before taking her hand to head for the door. We took the elevator down to the garage and drove to the conference centre where the exhibition was taking place.

We picked up our passes from the reception desk before going to find our booth. Thankfully there was a map on the wall so we were able to locate the booth easily.

"Mr Grey, Miss Steele" Barney called as we walked over.

"Hi Barney" Ana greeted as I nodded to him.

"Is everything all set up" I asked as Megan one of our interns came over.

She said hello before going to the back of the booth. She was one of the quiet ones of the group but is always included and her ideas have proven very productive.

Ana let go of my hand and walked over talking to Megan and was holding our phone

"How is everything going, where is Fred" I asked him.

"He said he was going for a snoop around to see what the competition has on offer."

Ana walked back over to me talking with Megan, I don't think I have seen Megan speak this much.

"Christian this phone is amazing" she said with a proud look on her face.

"I think I will take Fred's idea and have a look around" i took Ana's hand as she passed the phone back to Megan.

"She seems nice" Ana said about Megan.

"She is, Megan is one of the newest members of our team, she can be quiet and sometimes get drowned out by some of the loud mouths of the group but she has some amazing ideas" i am very proud of my team.

We walked around taking a look at what other company's had to offer. There was talks going on in another room which is what i will be doing this afternoon. I introduced

Fred to Ana who was just coming out of the room with pages of notes in his hand.

"It's always nice to know what the competition is up too" he said before going back into the direction of our booth.

"Are you ok Ana" she had been quiet walking around unless she was talking to someone.

"I'm fine Christian, I'm just taking everything in. I thought i was ok with technology but I'm feeling a bit like my dad with some of the things in some of these booths" she said making me laugh, wrong reaction.

"Ana you are not alone, i work and deal with technology every day and even I'm trying to figure out what some of these inventions are" i laughed, pulling her into my arms.

We spent some time in the GEH booth before going over my speech for today. I only planned to do the introduction, i wanted my team to step forward and claim the work they were proud of. I would rather leave it all to them but with being CEO i had to be the face of the company that people could associate with. It wasn't long before i was introduced and was walking onto the stage, my team close behind.

"Thank you for inviting my company here today, technology is something that changes all the time. it has to adapt to any situation, any environment, otherwise it will be left behind.

At Grey Enterprises Holdings we have been working on a project for the past few months that hopefully in the long run will do just that.

I would like to introduce you to my team Barney Sullivan, Fred Vickers, Megan Peters, James Warburton and Kelly Edwards.

I stood back and let my team take charge, they answered every question and stepped up to show their pride in what they had achieved. I could see Ana off to the side. I winked to her when she blew me a kiss. Ending the talk i thanked everyone for their time before leaving the stage.

We walked back to the booth. Sam one of my team had stayed back to mind the booth, he was older that the others and told them he would let the young ones deal with it. For the rest of the afternoon we didn't rest. Question after question. People were really interested in what we had to offer. Ana was there every step of the way supporting me and my team.

Last night was a lot of fun, I wanted to take my team out as congratulations on such a job well done. There would be a few sore heads this morning, Ana had one beer and then stuck to water, i had only one more than her so we were ok. I let them choose where we went. Why they had to pick karaoke I don't know. I don't think i will ever look at Barney again. I thought Taylor was having a seizure as he was laughing so much.

Ana wanted to have a walk around Central Park, so while we went there, Taylor went to confirm the details for tonight.

I took Ana on a carriage ride around the park, it was nice to relax for five minutes and try and control my nerves for this evening. Ana couldn't stop laughing at Ryan and Reynolds who were unfortunately stuck together in the carriage behind. Taylor told them to stick to us and that was the only way they could keep up.

I had my suit on and i could feel the box i had hidden in my pocket. Ana looked a vision in red. I would be lucky if I could keep my hands off her until the proposal.

We all got into the car and headed to the Marina. I had hired a yacht that would take us on the Hudson River for an evening cruise. we could relax and see the sights while we had dinner on board.

Ana had wanted to see the main sights but being on a tight schedule and not knowing what Ana had planned for tomorrow, i though we could see what we want to see from the river.

I helped Ana out of the car and down to the yacht what was moored in the Marina.

"I though we could do some more sight seeing" I told Ana as we walked down the jetty to board the yacht.

"Welcome aboard Sir, Ma'am" we were greeted by the Captain as we stepped on board.

Ana hadn't let my hand go which I was grateful of as I don't think her dress went with a life jacket.

We sat down as we sailed out into the Hudson River, we had a tour guide on board who pointed out all the sights as we headed towards the Statue of Liberty, one of the main things Ana wanted to see while we were here.

Ana was cuddled into my side taking everything in, pointing to places she had researched when she found out we were coming to New York. I should have just asked Ana to be our tour guide she probably knew just as much.

We had dinner with the lights of Manhattan as our backdrop before excusing myself to use the bathroom. I didn't need the bathroom I needed to steady my nerves for the question I was about to ask.

I walked back on deck to see Ana stood at the back of the boat looking out at the city in front of her. Stopping behind her I took the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee.

"Ana" I said as she turned around her hand going to her mouth in shock.

"I love you Ana, since the day we met, you have become my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Be mine, be my wife. Will you do me the honour of marrying me." she nods her head before answering me.

"Yes yes yes" she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

I reach for her hand placing the ring on her finger before rising and swing her around as she starts to giggle. I have never been so happy before.

I cradle her face in my hand as I lean down and kiss her lips. I get to keep her forever.

"Happy birthday Christian" she says looking at her watch.

Happy birthday to me indeed.

 **He finally asked the question, next will be Christian's birthday.**

 **i searched for stalking sentences, getting confused in the process with all the jargon with US and UK law, the sentence i found was under UK law so i deceided to let Christian deal with José. he will still have to deal with the police but he will not be a focus of my story anymore only maybe being mentioned with security.**

 **i also searched to see if ben wa balls can be used in flight and i couldnt find anything either way so for the sake of my story, the can be used.**

 **thank you to everyone who had taken an interest in my story i really apreciate it.**

 **until next time**

 **caroline**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: E l James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

I'm getting married, Oh my god I am getting married.

Christian and I are still on the back of the Yacht in the middle of the Hudson and there is no place I would rather be at this moment.

I can understand why he had seemed nervous today now but he needn't have been because I would have never said no.

The weather had turned a bit cooler but it didn't matter I had Christian's arms around me. I have had such an amazing time here in New York but nothing could every beat turning around to see Christian on one knee.

The moment was perfect and the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful man as my husband I have never been happier.

We sat down as the boat started heading back towards the Marina, I didn't want our night to end with one of us going overboard. Watching as the city became closer, before docking back in the same mooring we had left earlier in the night. Throughout my ring was sparking in the moonlight.

Thanking our crew we proceeded hand in hand back to the car where Christian held the door open as I took my seat. After going to the other side he joined me in the back of the car, pulling me close.

"Happy baby" he said lifting my chin and bringing his lips down to mine.

"I don't think I have ever been happier than in this moment Christian" I said when we broke apart.

I lay my head against his shoulder as we drove though the city streets. Parking in the garage underneath the building. We took the elevator back up to the apartment, walking straight into the bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut our lips met. He unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor, bra and panties joining it on the way. I was saving the lingerie I had bought for his birthday so he would get to open his present after his surprise tonight.

Unbuttoning his shirt, I was getting impatient with the bottom couple so I ended up ripping it. It was my turn to owe him an item of clothing as the shreds of his shirt joined my clothes on the floor

Before long the only thing worn by either of us was the ring on my finger.

There was no need for foreplay before hand, I was ready for him. We both needed to be joined in our favourite way and we groaned in pleasure when we did just that. There was no rush as Christian made love to me, both moving our body's and our lips together, always in sync with each other. I could tell he was close, I wasn't far behind but as always he waited for me as we both reached our peak together.

Waking up I was blinded by sunlight. I reached over for the remote on Christian's side, pressing the button as the curtains began to close. We needed to get these at home.

Christian was still asleep beside me as I lay in his arms, I didn't want to move. Looking between his beautiful face and my ring I don't think I would ever get this permanent smile off my face.

I had a few things planned for today. We were going to the Sea air and space museum first.

Despite coming to New York on business many times, Christian had never seen a lot of the sights. This was one of the things that was high on the list of places he wanted to visit if we had the time. That and the zoo, I would have loved to see the zoo but hopefully another time.

Ryan and Reynolds were going to be shadowing us today as I had Taylor checking everything was ready for this evening, making sure there were no last minute problems and also picking up the cake I had ordered for Christian.

I originally wanted to keep my plans to myself but I knew Taylor would need to know. He was head of security for us and if he didn't feel it was a safe place to be he could put a stop to my plans. Thankfully he had no problem with any of them and I had sworn him to secrecy.

Christian stirred beside me before opening his eyes.

"Good morning future Mrs Grey" he said smiling.

"Happy Birthday Mr Grey, I cannot wait to be your Wife." I said leaning in to kiss his lips.

Before I knew it he had rolled me over so I was underneath him.

Nuzzling my ear he whispered."Sex or breakfast" I answered him by lifting my hips, he was right at my entrance as the head of his cock brushed against me.

"Perfect answer" he said before pushing inside me.

We had just finished breakfast when I gave him my first clue for today. I had stolen his idea but as I was rubbish at poems and riddles I went with pictures instead. I wanted to give him the helicopter I had gotten for him but I would give him this first.

He opened the envelope to a picture of Concord.

"Baby I would love to go on concord but they haven't flown since 2003."

"I'm good but I'm not that good Mr Grey, think where else would you find Concord" it was like I could see the cogs moving in his head as he thought.

I knew the second a smile came on his face that he had the answer right.

"We're going to the Intrepid Museum" he asked and I nodded my head.

"I've arranged for a private tour for lunchtime so we don't have to rush, besides I think we need to ring a few people first."

He took my hand, kissing my ring before going to get our phones which were still in the bedroom.

"Who's first" I asked him.

"Call your dad, he is probably waiting for your call."

"You asked him" I said as he nodded.

"It was only right I asked his permission" I leaned over kissing his lips before calling my dad.

He knew we were in New York so for once he answered quickly which I was surprised at with it only being just after 7.30am in Washington.

"Hi dad."

"Annie how are you both, how's New York?" he asked me.

"New York is perfect, Christian asked me to marry him Daddy. I'm getting married." I could feel myself getting emotional now.

"When, now" he said making us both laugh.

"Of course not now silly, I couldn't get married without you dad. I love you."

"I love you too, that's fantastic news. I'm happy for you both, enjoy the rest of your time there and I will see you both when you get back."

We said our goodbyes before hanging up.

I excused myself to the bedroom picking up Christian's present and taking it back out with his card.

Grace had just answered so his attention was drawn to the call but his eyes never left the box and card I had just left on the table in front of him.

"Christian, its lovely to hear from you so early, are you both enjoying New York."

"We're having an amazing time Mum, Ana has agreed to be my wife" maybe putting it on speaker was a bad idea when a squeal came down the phone.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both, Carrick Christian and Ana are getting married" she said with a murmur coming from the background.

Its was hard to have a conversation with someone who was sobbing on the phone, happy tears she told us. I think I will cry a few of those myself before I get to the end of that aisle.

We said goodbye to Grace and Carrick, Christian decided to text both Elliot and Mia as I text Kate in case we had more sobbing messes on the phone. All replied within moments.

 **Oh my god, I'm so happy for you both, no one deserves happiness more than you do big brother. Love you both x - Mia**

Christian was pretty choked up with Mia's text but burst out laughing at Elliot's.

 **I have only five words to say to that Bro, Bachelor Party, Vegas, Strippers and Beer - Elliot**

He showed me Elliot's message.

"The last thing I want or need is a bachelor party" he said kissing my lips.

Taking his phone from him I sent a message back to Elliot.

 **I only have four words to say to that Elliot, Over my dead body - Ana**

Christian found my message more amusing than Elliot's especially when Elliot replied

 **Spoilsport - Elliot**

Kate must have been with Elliot as her reply followed his.

 **Maid of Honour here, you tell Elliot. Don't worry though, he has been warned if any strippers come anywhere near them, he will be eating his nut sack for breakfast x - Kate**

"Ouch" I said reading Kate's message.

I showed Christian Kate's message causing him to cringe.

Kate and I had decided when we became best friends that we would be each others Maid of Honour, I never though it would ever come true though.

I pushed the box over towards Christian along with the card for which he opened first.

 _To Christian_

 _I hope you have a wonderful birthday, I'm so happy to be spending it with you_

 _All my love, hugs and kisses_

 _Ana xx_

"Its not a lot, your not easy to buy for Mr Grey, when you have everything." I said as he picked up the box.

"I have you Ana so I have everything I want and need."

He ripped the wrapping paper off. With it being a brown box below he was still non the wiser for what was within until he had the helicopter in his hand. You could see the excitement in his face when he held it in the sunlight and the rotors began to move lifting off his hand a few inches and hovering.

"Ana this is amazing thank you" he said pulling me to him as we watched it hover.

He reached up taking hold of the helicopter and bringing it into the shade as the blades began to slow and then speed up again as sunlight hit it.

"Imagine what they could do if you could translate this in to a proper working model" he said before reaching down kissing my lips.

"It would need to have a big battery back up if it was flying in Seattle when it rains" I laughed.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had, thank you."

He placed the helicopter back in its box taking a longing look, wanting to play with it again.

We needed to leave soon otherwise we would be late for our tour.

I said goodbye to Taylor earning an inquisitive look from Christian as he wondered why he was not coming with us.

Christian thoroughly enjoyed himself as our tour took us around the museum. Being stood on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier was one thing I never thought I would do. Huge doesn't even cover it. Christian asked many questions about the row of aircraft in front of us. Throughout his fingers were entwined with mine.

My favourite was seeing Concord and being able to look around, this was the luxury way to travel. I'm not sure I would have been brave enough to fly on it though, a bit too fast for me. I think Christian would have done it though.

We were both sat in the bath, having gotten back from the museum not long ago. Christian was either playing with my ring or kissing it and I got more and more excited every time he did it.

"When do you want to get married Ana, next week or next year" he asked me kissing the side of my head. We were in our usual bath positions with my back against his chest.

"I don't think we can get married next week Christian, it will take longer than that" I told him.

"Next year then" he said. I could tell by his voice that was the last thing he wanted.

"How about next month, can we have a wedding in that time" I asked him.

"Sounds perfect Baby, I'm sure we can work with that, do you want a big wedding or small" coming from just my dad and me the last thing I wanted was a big wedding.

"Christian the only people who will be on my side is my dad, apart from a few friends my side will be tiny."

"Small it is then, you probably have about as many friends as I have and I am not inviting business people to our wedding, maybe Ros and her wife Gwen and a couple of others but that will be it. My parents might want us to have a big wedding so my mum can invite all her society friends but this is our wedding not theirs so we will have what we want."

"So we have the when, and a small wedding we will have to narrow it down to a date and we need to know where." he said.

"I loved your parents garden do you think they would let us have it there" I asked him receiving a kiss on my head.

"That would be perfect Ana, my parents place is pretty secure so Taylor should be happy."

We got out when I started to wrinkle, a lot of details still needed to be worked out but could wait until we got back to Seattle.

I had made an early dinner at home, its not much of a birthday dinner but Christian loved his mac and cheese. I had more food planned for later so I didn't want us to eat too much before hand and I couldn't tell Christian why. He probably though mac and cheese was all he was getting.

I made him sit at the table while I went to get his cake from where Taylor had hidden it, lighting the candles.

"Close your eyes Christian" I said as I watch his eyes closed.

I walk in carrying his birthday cake singing happy birthday to him. His eyes opened to see a replica of Charlie Tango in front of him with the rotors slowly moving around. I loved this cake it. Chocolate cake was his favourite, if we were back home I would have made him a cake myself, it would have been a lot simpler than this one though as I would have never been able to make his a helicopter but this was easier here.

He reached for his phone once he had blown the candles out. Taking photos and a video so he could keep it because the cake wouldn't last long.

We enjoyed a slice of his cake each before going to dress for this evening.

I had told Christian to dress warm, I was thankful the weather had stayed fine as where we were going it could get cool the more we got into the evening.

We were in the car on our way to our destination. I had given Christian his next envelope. Opening it to see a picture of a clown holding a bunch of balloons.

"Baby you know I love you but if we are going near clowns I am off" he said laughing.

"Don't worry Christian I will be ahead of you."

Needing to wrap up warm for what I had planned, the lingerie I had bought for this evening would have to wait until we got back. We travelled an hour out of the city seeing the signs for the airfield.

Christian was looking at me and then the signs as we took the turn off, parking beside the hangar. I wanted us parked on this side otherwise Christian would see what was in store for us. He would think it was probably soaring, so he was in for a surprise.

"Are you ready for an adventure Christian" I asked as he nodded.

Taking his hand we walked to the other side of the hangar, he immediately stopped as he pulled me up short.

"Really" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

I nodded my head hearing a laugh from him as we turned to see the hot air balloon inflating in front of us. We walked forward to see our pilot for this evening.

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jasper and I will be your pilot today" we shook hands before he left us to do some checks as Christian put his arms around my waist from behind pulling me close.

The balloon was slowly rising as the basket underneath was upwards now. The tow ropes holding everything in place.

When everything was ready Christian helped me into the basket. This balloon would normally carry up to ten people but there was only four with Taylor coming too. With not knowing where we were going to land Taylor said it would be best for security reasons if he came. Personally I think he was excited for a ride but with him helping me organise everything for today I didn't mind.

Gripping Christian's hand we started to rise into the air. The smile hadn't left his face since we had arrived. There was a picnic basket on board, how much I ate depended on my stomach. I was told we could reach a height of 3000 feet but it depended on the weather, so far this evening it was calm.

"No clown's" I said to Christian.

He turned to me pulling me into his arms.

"This is amazing Ana, I have never had such a perfect time, these past few days have been the best of my life."

I stood within his arms as we flew above the houses and fields below. We could see the lights of New York starting to come on in the distance.

Jasper opened a bottle of champagne and gave us both glasses.

"To us" I said clinking our glasses together.

"To us" he replied kissing my lips.

Christian ate some of the food from the hamper along with Taylor, I had a sandwich but couldn't eat anything else, my stomach was still on the ground and I didn't want to tempt fate.

We had been up for just over an hour when we came down and landed smoothly, it had been a great experience to be in the air. But it was nice to be back on the ground.

We thanked jasper for the flight once we had been driven back to the car and started back towards the city. I still had one present for Christian to open when we got back.

We parked in the garage and took the elevator up to the apartment. I excused myself to use the bathroom picking Christian's present up on the way. Security had gone to their apartment below so there was only Christian and myself here.

"Do you want a glass of wine or more champagne" Christian called through the bathroom door.

"Champagne please Christian" I called back.

I removed my clothes putting the Basques on along with the panties and stockings. Brushing the tangles from my hair I left it down. I didn't put a lot of make up on, just some of the strawberry lip gloss Christian loves so much.

I put my heels on I had brought with me, I didn't want Christian to see my stockinged feet before he opened his present.

I put on the gown over and opened the door. Christian was stood in just his jeans having removed his sweater. He was stood with his helicopter in his hand. Unfortunately it wouldn't work without the sun.

Hearing me approach he turned, passing me a glass of champagne as I kissed his lips in thanks watching him lick his lips.

I took a sip of my champagne before putting the glass down. I reached my hand up to stroke his face earning me my favourite smile.

Pulling his head to mine our lips joined together, he deepened the kiss gently biting my bottom lip as my mouth opened to him. Tugging on his hair he groaned into my mouth.

Breaking away to breath I took both of his hands, placing one on each end of the belt that held my gown together.

"Are you ready to open your final present" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes" he said before taking one step back and pulling the belt open.

He was quiet for a moment taking in what he could see before he moved his hands to my shoulders pushing the gown to the floor.

"Holy shit your wearing stockings" he groaned as I laughed, my man loves stockings.

"Yours georgeous Ana."

His hands moved from my shoulders, trailing his finger over my breast and down my sides everywhere he could touch.

He crashed his mouth to mine, picking me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him hard against where I needed him. I pulled him closer rubbing my self against is cock.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down.

Looking into my eyes he kissed me from my toes to my inner thighs removing each stocking in turn when he reached the tops before repeating his actions on my bare legs.

Placing a kiss over my panties and sucking my clit through he pulled them down never breaking eye contact.

"I'm not ripping them I want you to wear them again" he said with a smirk on his face making me laugh.

He pushed my legs apart and sucked on my now bare clit making my back rise off the bed.

Opening me up to him as his licking and sucking continued. I could feel myself building but I could also hear him humming, it was only after a few moments that I realised he was humming Happy birthday to me. It's hard to laugh when your fiancé was bringing you to orgasm but I did until he sucked on my clit nibbling it and sending me over the edge.

"Happy Birthday to me" he said when he lifted his head up licking his lips.

Christian was inside me within seconds as I immediately started building again, I squeezed myself around him causing his moans.

"Do that again Ana" came a breathy voice as he was trying to keep his orgasm at bay as long as he could.

I continued to squeeze my pussy around his cock as his breathing and movements became more erratic.

He reached down to rub my clit, he wouldn't cum unless I did first.

I met him thrust for thrust as I went over the edge, Christian following behind me.

We were both exhausted after our adventurous day and it wasn't long before sleep caught up with us

We were going home tomorrow, I would be sad to leave New York behind but I was excited to make our plans and start our future together.

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited my story and anyone who has just stopped by for a read.**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: as usual E L James owns everything, I own nothing**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

We had just taken our seats ready for take off, unfortunately no balls were used this time. They would be something that would be brought out in the future though as we had such a good time with them.

New York would be a place I would never forget. I came with my girlfriend and I will be taking my fiancée home with me.

My birthday was the best I have ever had, from visiting the museum in the morning to ballooning in the evening, the day was none stop and I had Ana at my side throughout. My helicopter will be going to Grey House with me tomorrow and will have pride of place on my desk.

We had brought the cake back with us, well what is left of it anyway. I seemed to have a slice in my hand at all times much to Ana's amusement. I could see our security eyeing the box knowing what is inside but its mine. I will certainly be hitting the gym this week.

The engines started as we began to move to the start of the runway. Ana's hand firmly clasped in mine. We have figured out it is the engine noises she dislikes when flying as she Is fine when soaring and she was ok for the most part yesterday when the balloon took off.

I was having fun coming up with new ways to take her mind off take-offs. So as we moved into position I leaned in to kiss her ear before kissing her lips when she turned to me.

The engines roared to life as her grip tightened on my hand and she leaned back in her seat. I copied her leaning back as well putting my head as close to her as I could.

"Ana" I said to get her attention but she was too focused on the noise of the engine.

"Ana" I said louder which worked as she turned her head towards mine.

"When I fuck you what is your favourite position to be in" I said startling her.

She looked at Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds who were further up the cabin to see if they had heard what I had said.

"Tell me Ana, when I'm inside you, I'm not talking about when we make love, when we fuck what is your favourite way to be"

She looked into my eyes, I knew she was aroused and I would help her with that as soon as we levelled out but first I needed to take her mind off the take off .

"I love when you take me from behind and just loose yourself in me and I also love when you suck on my clit" she said in a breathy whisper.

"What else Ana tell me" I was getting hard now, I was supposed to be calming her down but it was having the opposite effect on me.

"I love when you hold me in the shower or especially what we did in your office at GEH" I nodded, why did I start this I want to fuck her now.

"But what I love more than anything is when you make love to me and I loved the time when we woke up and you were still inside me."

"That was amazing baby I would be happy to wake up like that every morning."

We carried on our private chat until the seat belt light went off and I took her hand and led her to the bedroom at the rear of the jet.

Closing the door I cupped her face dropping my lips onto hers, our lips moved together as she deepened it, biting on my bottom lip as I opened my mouth to her.

I wanted her to take charge, wanted her to dictated what went on in this room. So I let her take what she wanted from me, from our kiss.

We broke apart to breath as I kissed up to her ear before nibbling on it, moving behind her and bringing her body flush with mine as I kiss her neck. There is no doubt that she could feel my cock from behind.

"What do you want Ana" I asked her biting gently on her neck as my fingers pinched her nipples.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do" I whispered in her ear.

It took a few minutes before she spoke as if she was plucking up the courage to say what she wanted.

She turned around in my arms before she spoke.

"Undress me" she said quietly.

I smiled to her giving her a kiss on her lips before pulling her t shirt over her head, those dreaded jeans were back that just wanted to make me have a permanent hold on her arse.

I dropped to my knees in front of her unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down, panties as well.

Before long she was stood naked in front of me, a beautiful sight.

"What do you want me to do now Ana" I said looking up at her from my position on the floor.

"Kiss my pussy" god my girl was getting bold and I loved it.

I placed a quick kiss on her pussy before pulling back and looking up into her eyes as she groaned.

"Christian" she moaned earning a chuckle from me, I knew what she wanted but she was in charge and would need to ask.

"Christian lick my pussy and suck on my clit" she said in an annoyed voice.

Her words turning what was a hard cock in my jeans into a solid leaking cock straining to come out.

I lean in closer putting my hands onto the cheeks of her arse and pulled her close. I licked her pussy biting on her clit. Her moans were driving me crazy as she pulled me to her tugging on my hair.

"Christian Please" she said through her moans.

"Please what Ana, tell me what you want me to do."

"Please, please, please" she said, I didn't want her to panic and I was starting to lose control. I moved her backwards so she fell onto the bed.

"I thought I was in charge" was all she got out before I feasted on her pussy. Licking and sucking until she screamed my name, my chin dripping with her juices.

I stopped for a second thinking she was pushing me away but was pulling me closer, my tongue circled just inside her folds as she came again calling my name.

I quickly undressed before crawling up her body coming face to face with my fiancée, she pulled me down tasting herself on me.

"Fuck Me Christian" was all she said before I thrust inside her. All this talk of fucking had obviously driven both of us crazy.

I was leaking before I entered her, I could only guess what it was like now. We were both already so aroused so neither would last long. I moved in Ana thrusting hard and fast, I could feel the tell tale squeezing of her inner muscles on my cock and I knew she was going to cum soon and she wasn't the only one.

"Cum for me Ana" I said in her ear, my words pushing her over the edge and I came shouting her name after.

"Ana, Baby" was all I said, trying to get my breath back.

She cupped my face placing a kiss on my lips.

"If you are going to ask if I'm ok Christian, shut up. Fuck that was good" Ana said as I laughed at her comment.

"I love you baby" I said pulling her to me.

"I love you too sweetheart."

We showered in the small bathroom, they didn't make these things for two people but we made sure we fit. I had left a bag in the bedroom in-case we needed a change of clothes but Ana just changed her panties and put her jeans on again, yep she's trying to kill me.

Watching her arse as she walked back to her seat with me following behind panting like a dog. Yes that's me when she has those jeans on.

We had a light lunch or it would be breakfast in Seattle. As soon as we got back and were safety back into Escala our engagement announcement would go out. I had sent a message to Sam yesterday to let him know to be ready. He congratulated me as did Ros and Andrea when I informed then that the phones might be a little busy.

I had found five minutes while Ana was getting ready to contact Ray and my parents and read the announcement to them and they were all happy, Ray said he would buy a copy of every newspaper and get it framed. My mum had asked me for Ray's number. Ana said it would be fine so I gave it to her, I might regret that later when he gets the barrage of calls from my mum.

Ana was sat reading a book beside me with a cup of tea in hand, we were due to land in Seattle within the hour. If I could take us back to New York for another couple of days I would, next time we will visit the zoo like she wants too.

The seatbelt sign came on just as Ana put her empty cup down, Natalia took her cup from her as I reached over to do her seatbelt. She knows what I am like with her safety so she just smiles at me. Personally its just an excuse to touch her again.

We touchdown on the runway just after 12pm Seattle time at Boeing Field. Here we wouldn't have to go through the terminal like if we went through Sea-Tac so we wouldn't have to worry about the press, we could get off the jet and straight into the car. That is why I kept all my aircraft here.

Sawyer was waiting with the car to take us to Escala, he would drop us off and then be back to pick up Ryan and Reynolds.

I took Ana's hand as we said goodbye to our crew and took the steps down to the waiting car below.

"Hi Luke" Ana greeted him.

"Hi Ana, Sir" he said to us as he opened the door for us to get in.

It didn't take long to get back to Escala, we hadn't even gotten out of the elevator before I had a message come through on my phone.

 **Are you back in Seattle yet x - Mia**

"Does she have us tagged" I said.

"Does who have us tagged" Ana asked me.

"Sorry baby, I was just mumbling to myself. We have only just gotten home and Mia is asking where we are" I told her.

I decided to text her back otherwise we wouldn't get any peace.

 **We have only just got back home this second why x - Christian**

 **Mum and dad what to celebrate your engagement and birthday, no big party because we know you won't show up if they do but Ray is coming as well as Grandma and Granddad. I told them you might be tired but mum is bouncing with excitement x - Mia**

I showed Ana the message as she looked up to me.

"And so it begins Mr Grey, you know by the time they all finish we are going to want to elope" she said laughing.

"This is our wedding baby remember, no one is taking over it but us" I leaned down to kiss her lips and was about to deepen the kiss when my phone beeped again. For fucks sake.

 **Well shall I let mum know she can carry on her planning or are you tired x - Mia**

I looked to Ana to asked if she was ok going as she nodded.

"I think I need a nap before seeing hurricane Mia though."

"Sounds perfect, but I need to get our announcement out first before I sleep."

"You go and get a few hours sleep and I will join you when I get everything sorted." I kissed her lips before she walked into our bedroom.

I messaged Mia back to let her know we would be there about three.

 **I'm always tired but it isn't from lack of sleep, see you around three. Going for a nap x – Christian**

 **TMI, I need brain bleach now at the thought of your sleeps. See you later big brother x - Mia**

I walked to my office, passing the security office on my way. Shit I had given security the night off until tomorrow so we only had Luke with us.

"We are going to my parents around three" I told him as he watched the monitors.

"Do you want me to call one of the other CPO'S back in sir" he asked.

"No call Welch and tell him we need back up as the announcement will be going out soon, I hadn't planned on moving for the rest of the day but my family has other plans."

I walked into my office and called Sam.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey" he said upon picking up. He must have been sat by his phone waiting for my call.

"Release the announcement Sam Please" I told him.

"Very well sir, congratulations" he said before we hung up.

I sent a duel message to both Ros and Andrea because until I was in the office tomorrow they would be left to deal with it.

 **The announcement is about to be released, be ready - Grey**

I didn't hear back off Andrea and I didn't expect too but Ros messaged me back.

 **Don't forget my wedding invite, I will even wear a hat. Congrats again Boss - Ros**

I think hell will freeze over before I ever see Ros wear a hat, then again I could of probably said the same thing about me getting married before I met Ana.

I decided to call Roach at SIP, even though the sale should be finalised by the end of this week he was still her boss for now.

"Roach speaking" he answered.

"Grey here, I just wanted to inform you that an announcement will be released momentarily about my engagement with Miss Steele. With the way the press have been surrounding the building I wanted to advise you beforehand."

"Congratulations Mr Grey, thank you for the notice." he said before we hung up.

Now to climb in bed with my Fiancée.

I didn't sleep for long just nodding on and off, I spent most of the time watching Ana sleep and was greeted with a beautiful smile when she awoke.

"How would you feel about getting a wedding coordinator to deal with all the wedding arrangement's" i asked Ana when we were in the car.

"Relieved, I have no idea how to plan a wedding" she said.

"I will get onto it first thing tomorrow and we can work with a coordinator to arrange our wedding" I said kissing her forehead.

We arrived at my parents house just after three to see Mia waiting at the door, as soon as we were out of the car she rushed passed me straight to Ana taking her hand to see her ring.

"Nice to see you too Mia."

"Sorry brother, I so happy for you"she said eventually giving me a hug.

I took Ana's hand as we headed into the house.

"They're here"Mia shouted from the hall as we followed her into the kitchen.

My mum came to greet us hugging us both before taking Ana's hand to look at her ring.

She placed her hand on the side of my face kissing my cheek.

"You deserve this happiness son, I'm thrilled for you and Ana"I pulled my mum in to a hug, I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for this woman.

"Thank you mum, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

We turned around when we heard footsteps behind to see our dads approach.

Ana is engulfed in her dads arms as he kissed her cheek. I hugged my dad, shaking Ray's hand before we all moved towards the terrace.

"Your brother should be here soon" mum said.

We sat on the terrace overlooking the sound where my grandparents sat, they gave us both hugs and my grandmother wouldn't stop stroking Ana's ring.

"You did good my grandson" Grandma said as she kissed me on my cheek.

I think Elliot had gotten lost as he was yet to arrive.

"Christian your announcement is out" Mia said reading from the Times website.

"A press release has just been received from Grey Enterprises Holdings it reads. Mr Raymond Steele along with Mr Carrick Grey and Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey are pleased to announce the engagement of their children Miss Anastasia Rose Steele to Mr Christian Trevelyan Grey. Mr Grey proposed on a recent trip to New York and we wish them a happy life together. No detail's about the wedding have been released so far."

"Yes and there won't be any either" I said.

"HELLO IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE" was shouted from inside the house.

I rolled my eyes as Ana giggled beside me when Elliot and Kate came out onto the terrace.

"Have you been watching Titanic again Elliot" Mia asked him laughing as she told Ana it was one of Elliot's favourite films.

"I was just checking that no one hit the rock that would be on Ana's finger" he said pulling her up from beside me and giving her a hug.

"Welcome to the family little one, not that you haven't been a part of this family since the day you met."

I stood up to say hello to Elliot as he hugged me while Kate hugged Ana before looking at her hand.

"Presents time Christian now that Elliot has bothered to show up" Mia said.

I groaned, I was hoping to avoid this.

We sat down as I was passed present after present by my family, Elliot had gotten me a skydiving trip, my parents and Mia had gotten me a new watch.

"Brother are you trying to get rid of me before I get married." I asked him, I love to fly but usually inside a plane or helicopter.

"Skydiving you could have done that from the balloon" Ana said next to me.

"What balloon" Mia asked.

"Ana arranged an hot air balloon trip for my birthday" I told them.

"That is so cool, I wonder if they jump from them" Elliot said.

"Elliot I was joking" Ana said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry baby I won't be jumping out of anything that Isn't safe" I whispered to Ana.

"If Ana is worried she can jump with us" Elliot said through a mouth full of food.

Not likely, I could feel Ana blanch next to me, my brother obviously hasn't figured out about Ana's fear of flying.

My mum had put out a buffet on the table outside and it seems Elliot is working through it.

We had a great time talking about my proposal, Mia and Kate talked non stop about wedding plans that Ana was beginning to get overwhelmed.

"Mum can we have our wedding here in the garden" I asked trying to get the talk away from invitations and colours.

"That would be perfect son, do you have a date in mind."

"Some time next month" I told her causing my dad to cough.

"Next month is there something you have to tell us brother" Elliot asked.

"No, we just don't see the point in waiting when this is what we want" Ana spoke up next to me.

I pulled her closer kissing her lips seeing the smiles on our parent's faces when we broke apart.

i pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the calendar for next month.

"Are you doing anything on the 23rd or the 30th July Ana" I whispered in her ear.

She turned her head towards me and whispered back.

"Hopefully I will be marrying you on one of those days."

We were in our little bubble so I didn't hear my mum talking to me at first.

"Sorry mum what were you saying"

"I said does it have to be next month weddings take longer than that to organise."

"Mum on either the 23rd or the 30th of July Ana and I will be getting married" she knew I wasn't going to change my mind on this.

"30th it is then if that's ok with you two" she said looking to us.

I turned to Ana to see if that is ok with her and she smiled nodding.

"That's fine mum" 6 weeks and Ana will be my wife.

It was like everybody went into wedding mode then apart from Ana and myself.

Flowers, cakes, dresses, suits everything you can think of was all thrown out there, I needed to take back control of the conversation before Ana had a panic attack at all the question's aiming her way.

"Were hiring a wedding coordinator" I called out.

"What you cant do that we can do it with Ana" Mia called out.

"I am not having my fiancé stressed out before our wedding" I said as Mia sulked.

"Mia I would appreciate the help but I'm with Christian, if we want our wedding in 6 weeks we need to be able to have someone deal with the main details because I have no idea where to start" I pulled Ana to me kissing her head.

"OK, forget about this wedding stuff, what we need to organise is the bachelor party" Elliot said breaking the tension as everyone groaned.

"Elliot I don't want or need a bachelor party" I told him as he started to protest.

"Come on bro, it's a right of passage to have a bachelor party. You are allowed to have strip"

I don't think I have ever heard a high pitched squeal come from my brother before, I can only imagine what Kate had grabbed.

Ana had her head against my arm giggling, well he has been warned.

We had moved into the kitchen, Ana was sat at the table with her dad talking, I don't think Ray was looking forward to wearing a suit but we both had one thing in common, we would do anything to make Ana happy.

"Christian can I have a word" my dad asked, I excused myself kissing Ana's forehead and followed my dad into his office.

"Take a seat son" why do I feel like I'm in trouble.

"What's wrong dad" I asked him.

"I am just going to ask once then I will never bring it up again but do you want a prenup" I was shaking my head before he had even finished his sentence.

"No dad, the last thing I am going to ask Ana before we get married is to ask her to sign a prenup" he could tell I was getting angry.

"That's fine son, you mother and I love Ana and we couldn't be happier for you, I just wanted to get that out of the way early" he said before pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks dad, no more talk of prenups please especially in front of Ana" he nodded as we walked back out to hear laughter from everyone.

Ana said goodbye to her dad as he had a long drive back to Montesano telling me as always to look after his daughter.

We said goodbye to my family before making our way back home, Ana was tired from all the travelling and she wasn't the only one. We were back to reality tomorrow but were thrust into it more when we arrived to a crowd of paparazzi outside the front of Escala. I am thankful that Escala has an underground garage.

We rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Sawyer asked us to wait in the foyer, with no security being here the penthouse has been locked up and alarmed. After checking everything he came back giving us the ok. I took Ana straight into the bedroom, she used the bathroom having a wash before she climbed into bed grabbing one of my t shirts on the way.

I used the bathroom coming back to see Ana fast asleep. Climbing into bed and pulling her close I quickly follow her.

I woke up to an empty bed in the morning, thankfully I wasn't alone for long as Ana came back from the bathroom. I pulled her close with her head on my chest jumping when she put her feet on my legs, they were freezing.

"Ana where have you been your feet are freezing."

"Sorry, I went to get a glass of water but I ended up talking to Gail as she wanted to see my ring. I was out of bed longer than I meant to be."

"It's ok maybe you need warming up" I said pulling her t shirt off and sucking on her breast.

We were definitely warm by the time we finished.

Getting into Grey House was like running the gauntlet, the press were even around the garage entrance and we had to drop Ana off in the car park of SIP.

We took the elevator straight to the 20th floor and I walked straight into my office when I got there. I have a few things I needed to sort out before my meeting's today.

I placed the helicopter on my desk, it was the perfect gift for me, some may think it was a toy but Ana knew what interested me and for her to find something that works with solar, with all the research and work we have done here, I loved it.

Andrea came in shortly after with my cup of coffee which I gratefully took.

"Andrea before we start with the schedule for today I have a few things I need you to take care of."

"Yes sir," she said waiting for me to continue.

"I want phone numbers and information for the best wedding coordinators in Seattle. I want references and I need someone who can put a wedding together in 6 weeks."

"Six weeks Sir" she asked probably thinking she wasn't hearing right.

"That's what I said 6 weeks".

"Of course Sir I will get onto it first thing"

"Messages for today" I asked before she placed a stack of about a hundred messages in front of me. Shit I wish I never asked.

"Most are press organisations that I have also copied onto Sam, answered with the usual no comment" she said.

"OK I will work through them" I said before we went through today's schedule.

Maybe Ana is right and I will want to elope by the time we are married.

Taylor comes in my office as Andrea leaves, its the revolving door all over again.

"I have had another call from Flynn sir, I told him you didn't want to know about the last one and you will not want to know this one either"

"No not interested if it has anything to do with Leila, if it congratulation's on my engagement well that's fine otherwise I'm not interested and you can tell him that."

"Of course sir, Miss Prescott should be here soon" he gets up to leave my office.

"Taylor" I said as he turns around.

"Sorry you have to deal with all this shit"

"Its fine Sir, it keeps me busy and so do the vultures outside" I laughed at his comment.

"Have you been speaking to Ana about them, that's what she calls them" I said.

"Miss Steele has a way of rubbing off on you" he said smiling as he excused himself from my office.

My meeting with Prescott went well and as of tomorrow she will be part of Ana's CPO team. Sawyer will still be her main one but if I have to hire 100 backups then so be it as long as Ana is safe.

She was told to report to security on the ground floor before she left and would need to be at Escala at 7am tomorrow morning.

I told Andrea I was going to the 12th floor and I would have my phone on me if anything came up. Paps and press were not an emergency so I shouldn't be disturbed.

I pressed the button for the floor coming out into an empty reception area, this was going to be the new home for Seattle Independent Publishing. Eight floors below me, its going to kill me being so close but letting her work without wanting to make love to her all the time. Behind the reception desk there was an opaque glass wall which would have the logo on by the time everything is moved here.

There are offices all along the two side walls with the assistants desks in the centre at the moment, the end wall is floor to ceiling glass which would let light into the central area's. Roach told me they had different departments within the building that dealt with the different types of books they offered so there would be more offices and walls going up before the move.

I had an office that I wanted Ana to have but it would mean her office is bigger than her bosses, I will just keep it locked until she is ready to move in there. She wants to be an editor one day and this would be perfect for her when she gets her dream but I will not interfere.

I still need to find someone to take over the day to day running of the business, Ros will be keeping an eye of how it is going as a business but we need someone who knows books to run it. I will ask Ana when we get home if there is anyone already working at SIP that she thinks will be up to the job.

Speaking of going home if I don't leave soon I will be late.

 **I'm leaving in a minute to pick you up love you. X - Christian**

 **Come and get me Mr Grey x – Ana**

Now there's an invitation if I've ever had one, I'm on my way baby.

 **...**

 **As always thank you for your interest in my story.**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted as I am off to visit my parents in North Wales tomorrow for a week with my children for a holiday and my dads modem is basically prehistoric. if i can post while i am there i will otherwise it will have to wait until i return**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaime: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Despite the press that had camped outside my work, today had been a lot of fun. I walked in this morning to Hannah humming here comes the bride as everyone converged on me to see my ring.

I am happy that we are getting a wedding coordinator as I have no idea where to start. Kate's mum had called me to say her service's were there if I would like her to design my dress. I love the wedding dresses she had designed in the past and and I immediately took her up on her offer.

She laughed when I told her I would need it in 6 weeks and we would get together on Monday to discuss what I wanted as she was out of town until then.

I was having Kate as my maid of honour and I asked Mia yesterday to be a bridesmaid.

I hadn't heard off Christian today so far but he did have lunch sent in for me for which I was thankful for. We have talked about a female CPO, I'm fine with it as long as she isn't one who drools every time my fiancé walks in the room otherwise we would have a serious problem and she wouldn't last long.

I was just packing all my things into my briefcase when my phone beeped next to me.

 **I'm leaving in a minute to pick you up love you. X - Christian**

I went to say goodbye to Jack as I sent a reply back to Christian.

 **Come and get me Mr Grey x - Ana**

I walked towards reception to meet Luke, I could have used him earlier when the girls from marketing just happened to be in the office, catty bitches. They were the same three who were drooling at the photo I had on my desk, I can guarantee that they were also the ones who called the press last time. I wonder if I can get Christian to demote them, I am sure there are some toilets that need cleaning at Grey House.

Luke and I walked towards the back of the building to the car park and didn't have to wait long when Christian and Taylor turned up.

Climbing in next to Christian, I kissed his lips.

"I've missed those lips today" I told him smiling.

"Just my lips" he replied playfully.

"Lips, hands, cock every part of you I have missed" I said before our lips joined again.

"I've missed you too baby, can we go back to New York" he said.

"Don't tempt me."

"How was work" he asked me.

"Everyone in my office was great, Hannah kept humming wedding tunes every time I walked past her desk, the women from the other departments were nosy as usual."

"If anyone starts bothering you, let me know and they will be on the unemployment line."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will be fine besides I'm sure their skills could be put to use in other departments like cleaning the bathrooms." he laughed as I leaned into him kissing his lips again.

We reached Escala without knocking anyone down, getting into the garage. With having blackout windows in the back of the car the paps wouldn't get the picture they wanted.

We enjoyed dinner just the two of us again, with no distractions for once.

"Do we have any plans for Monday evening" I asked him.

"Nothing so far why, the only plans we have are for Saturday evening."

"What do we have planned for Saturday evening" I asked him going off topic, I don't remember anything.

"You will find out Saturday, what did you have in mind for Monday." he asked me.

"Kate's mum has offered to design my wedding dress and I said I would meet her and Kate on Monday evening, she is out of town until then and I would rather she made my dress than go to a store and then have security issues, this way I will just go to their house" I said excitedly earning a smile from Christian.

"That's fine baby, we need to decide on a wedding coordinator and hopefully meet this weekend."

We moved from the dining table over to the couches with our wine.

"With Roach retiring when we take over is there anyone already at SIP who you think would be good to act as manager." he asked me.

"I only really spend anytime with Jack, I don't think there is anything about books that he doesn't know about, I have learnt a lot from him. Whether he wants to be manager or not I don't know."

I was leaning against him with my back to his chest, his arms were wrapped around me. I love when we are like this.

"Do you fancy coming out with me after work on Friday Mr Grey" I asked him. I finally had a Friday when I could go out after work with out rushing off elsewhere.

"Of course Baby what did you have in mind" he said kissing my neck.

"The local bar with my work colleagues, I want to introduce you properly to everyone as my fiancé not just there new boss" he was driving me mad nibbling now on my neck.

"Ill be there just let me know where."

I turned my head to his to kiss his lips before being thrown over his shoulder and taken into our bedroom.

Clothes were quickly removed before he told me to climb on to the bed. I didn't get far as he pulled my hips to him, I could feel his cock behind me as he kissed my back. Inserting first one finger then two into me, I was soaked by the time he removed them.

He swiftly entered me, this way he always loses control and I wanted him too. I reached between my legs to grab his balls hearing a deep groan behind me.

My moans joined his, as he was so deep this way. Thrust after thrust his breathing became more ragged in my ear.

I was building as was he. When he reached around to rub my clit it pushed me over the edge with him following behind.

Collapsing onto the bed, I lay getting my breathing under control as Christian kissed my neck and back. He pulled out of me laying down by my side and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Ana" he says kissing my head.

"Love you too Christian" I love being within these arms.

Christian has a breakfast meeting this morning so it was the first time since we had been living with each other that we didn't have breakfast together. He had forgotten all about it until I woke up to him rushing about our bedroom. It was strange him not being here, I didn't like it very much.

I was due to meet the female CPO this morning, Christian was worried as he wanted to be here when we met. I don't know what he thinks is going to happen but Luke is here.

My phone beeped beside me, picking it up I had a message from Christian, from the looks of it he was feeling the same way as me.

 **I miss you baby, I don't like having breakfast without you. Let me know how it goes with Prescott x - Christian**

 **I miss you too, it's strange without you here. Love you, everything will be fine x - Ana**

I was drinking my tea when Luke walked in with a woman.

"Ana, this is Samantha Prescott" he introduced us.

"Hello can I call you Samantha or do you prefer Prescott" I asked.

"Either is fine ma'am or just Sam" there's that word I don't like.

"It's Ana or Miss Steele, please not ma'am" I said as Luke laughed.

"Luke shut it" I told him making him laugh even more.

"Ana hates the word ma'am" Luke said.

"It makes me feel old" I said.

"That's fine Miss Steele."

"I will call you Samantha or Sam it is easier for me. Who's going with me today as I'm ready to leave soon."

"Were both going Roach isn't going to throw one of us out with the sale going through tomorrow."

"That's fine you can both keep Claire company" I said laughing at Luke's groan as I went to my bedroom to pick up my briefcase.

We drove to SIP parking in the car park at the back, trying not to knock the vultures out of the way. I left Luke and Samantha in reception as I went upstairs to the office.

"Good morning Jack" I said popping my head in his office.

"Good morning Ana coffee please" I nodded before walking towards the kitchen.

I walked in seeing Hannah putting the kettle on,

"That was good timing, morning Hannah."

"Morning Ana" she said as I got my cup and also Jacks and placed them in front of the kettle.

We were just talking when someone came in, as I had my back to them I didn't know who it was until I heard their voice.

"Hi girls" I turned around to see Susan behind me.

I am convinced she is the one who told the press who I was so apart from nodding to her I didn't say anything. I didn't have time for fake people like her.

Once I had my drinks I took them back to my desk giving Jack his coffee. I got on with my work, reading and reviewing the manuscripts in front of me, I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't hear the voices around me until I saw a lunch bag placed on my desk and looked up to Christian in front of me.

He leaned down placing a kiss on my lips, I didn't know he was here today.

"You do know you don't own the company until tomorrow Christian" I said smiling up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders pulling up a chair and opening the bag.

"I didn't get to spend breakfast with my fiancée so I am making up for it with lunch. Besides I came here to speak to Roach and I also wanted to speak to your boss but I will enjoy our lunch first."

"What's wrong with Jack" I whispered to him.

"I will tell you later but nothing is wrong, how did it go with Prescott this morning?"

"Sam seems nice, so far" he rolled his eyes with me calling her by her first name, always wanting to keep everything formal.

We enjoyed our lunch together before he disappeared with Roach. Jack was called into Roach's office and didn't come back for over an hour and when he did he had a big smile on his face.

I wasn't sure if Christian was still in the building when it was 5.30, I got my answer when his arms wrapped around me.

"I was just about to text you as I didn't know If you were still here" I told him as I turned in his arms.

"Yes I've been in Roach's office" he said before leaning down to kiss my lips

I know it wasn't very professional in my office but I didnt care, these lips were addictive. Everyone was too busy to notice anyway.

I said goodbye to everyone and followed Christian out to the car park. When we pull out passed the pap's we drove the opposite direction from where we normally go to drive home.

"Where are we going Christian" I asked him.

"I want to take you to Grey House, I want to show you something" he said.

We didn't have far to go as we were only down the street, turning into the garage at Grey House.

I was so used to him taking the elevator to the 20th floor, I was startled when the doors opened on the 12th and he started to walk out. We came out into a large empty office space.

"What is this Christian" I asked him.

"This is going to be SIP when we move it over here but this I want to be your office when you are ready to take it"

He walked us over to a corner office, it was huge. This should be a managers office.

"Christian shouldn't the manager have this office, its too big for an intern or even an editor."

"There is one as big in the other corner, I know you want to be an editor one day and this will be ready for you when you are ready, it will remain locked until then."

I pulled his face to mine kissing his lips, I moved my hands into his hair, tugging gently earning me the moan I love to hear from him.

"Thank you for having faith in me Christian, I love you."

"You can do anything you want baby, you just have to realise that and you will be sat in this office with your own assistant outside and I will be there every step of the way."

He held me to him as we enjoyed the view out of the window.

We decided to go to the Space Needle for dinner, Christian called when we were on the way and a table was waiting for us upon arrival.

"I offered Jack the Job of Manager" he said gauging my reaction.

"No wonder he had a smile on his face when he came back" I said smiling, I think Jack would be perfect for it with his knowledge of books.

"Ros chose him after going thorough the personnel files and She said he was the best candidate for the job with the most experience. We need someone who can take over straight away. He will be working closely with Ros though and will be on a trial basis for the next six months." Christian said when we were waiting for dessert.

"What does that mean for my job, will I work for one of the other editors."

"Don't worry about it please baby, your job is safe. Until we get everything sorted just keep doing the work you have been doing. Jack will have to find a replacement for his job. Whether he stays on as manager full time or not he know that his work now needs to be kept up so his job as editor has to be filled."

"So if he does the six months and he is not up for the job, he will not have any job" he nods.

"If there is an opening in the company then he can apply for that but I don't think he will want to go from manager back to editor again. He has been given the choice so he knows the risks. Its up to him to prove that he can do the job. I was only going to give him a three months trial but Ros petitioned for six."

"I hope he does well then as he is really good at his job. It would be a shame for the company to loose him."

I got to spend breakfast with Christian Friday morning, I hope he doesn't have many breakfast meetings. We are going out to a bar near work tonight called Lori's. I'm looking forward to it but I need to find out what I am doing when I get to work today. I know Christian said not to worry but it is not that easy not too.

I walked into SIP to see Jack sat in his office going through his desk. Knocking on his door to get his attention, he looked up.

"Ana, come in and shut the door please" I shut the door taking the seat in front of his desk.

"I hear congratulation are in order Jack" I said.

"Thank you, I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing. I am going to be with Roach most of the day today and I think Miss Bailey will be in as well. Don't panic Ana but I am going to put your name forward as my replacement."

"What, Jack I cant do your job, I don't have enough experience." I said getting flustered.

"Ana you have learned more in the time you have been here than most of the editors have in years. You picked up on the e-book side of business and from the conversations we have had you know what it takes for a book to succeeded. You need to put that knowledge into practice, you might need a bit of help from time to time but we all do. Think about it. It's up to you but I want to put your name across."

I went back to my desk as Jack went into Roach's office. I didn't see him until lunch time when another food bag was placed on my desk. Looking up thinking Christian had paid me a visit again but was surprise to see Ros in front of me.

"Hi Ros, how are you doing"

"I'm great, busy as always." She took my hand and whistled.

"Christian sure knows how to buy jewellery" she said admiring my ring.

"Has the sale gone through now" I asked her.

"Yes GEH now owns SIP, now jack has recommended you for his job, how do you feel about that."

"Absolutely terrified Ros, I have been here five minutes" I said.

"Jack speaks very highly of you and thinks you are more than capable to do this job. Think about it Ana. Take the weekend and let Jack know on Monday please." I nodded.

I have no idea if I can do this. It's nice to know people have faith in me. I need to just believe in myself.

We finished up at 5.30 and headed for Lori's, Christian was meeting us there as he told me he had a meeting last thing so he wouldn't be there until about six.

Hannah and I were sat talking when Susan came in with one of the other girls and sat themselves down at our table, I had my bag and jacket on the chair next to me as I was saving a seat for Christian.

Jack had gone to the bar after telling us he was buying the first drink, he hadn't officially told anyone he was their new boss but with the office gossips it wouldn't be long.

I looked over to where Luke and Sam were sat at the next table over. If you didn't know them you would think they were on a date. I suppose that is how they are meant to be, to blend in. Apart from the observant eyes on everyone in the room.

Jack placed our drinks down in front of us as we thanked him. No one had spoken to Susan, we were just speaking between ourselves but she was having none of that.

"So when is your wedding Ana" Susan said.

"We haven't decided on a date yet but I am sure you will be the last to know when we do" she was taken about by what I said.

"What do you mean by that" she said sounding offended.

"I don't like my plans being broadcast to the press thank you." She was about to say something when she looked up smiling. I turned to see what had gotten her attention, seeing Christian on his way over to us. Taylor was with him but he made his way to Luke's table.

"Hi baby" Christian said leaning down to kiss me.

"Hi sweetheart" I replied moving my things off the chair next to me so he could sit down.

I introduced Christian to Hannah and a few of the others that were in my office but ignored Susan.

"Hello Christian, I'm Susan " came a hand in front of my face.

Christian looked at her and her hand and then kissed my forehead whispering in my ear.

"Is she the one you want to clean the bathrooms" he said making me laugh as I nodded.

Christian got up to go to the bar to get himself a drink as I joined him. His arm was around my waist the entire time as we waited for his drink.

Once back at the table, Susan tried to start up a conversation again with Christian but was shot down at every turn. She sat there twisting her hair around her finger trying to flirt with my fiancé in front of me. She would be on her back on the floor in a minute with my fist in her head. Then again she is probably used to being on her back.

"Can I help you Susan, really what do you want" I asked her getting pissed now. If her hand shot in front of my face again I was going to break it. She keep trying to tap Christian on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I don't want anything, I was just making conversation."

Christian had shown no interest in her but she wasn't taking a hint.

"Why are you sat with us again. Is it because you heard Ana was coming out with us because you never come out on a Friday night and if you do you ignore everyone and flirt with any guy who comes into the bar" Hannah said next to me.

Susan's face was red, she looked like she was going to explode but she calmed herself down and continued to try to get Christian to talk to her.

While this was going on Christian was whispering in my ear telling me what he was going to do to me when we got home. Kissing my forehead and gently biting my ear. Throughout Jack was watching the show in front of him laughing.

Christian's lips had just met mine when he pulled back, he was pissed now. He was letting me deal with Susan but he hates when our kisses are interrupted and she had just tapped on his shoulder.

"Look Susan, whatever your name is, I am not interested. My fiancée has told you, now I will tell you, stop embarrassing yourself and just go away and touch me again and I will not be held responsible for my fiancée actions."

She finally took the hint and moved with her friend to another table.

We stayed another hour before we left to get something to eat.

"Jack and Ros want me to take over from Jack when he becomes Manager" I told Christian.

"That's what Ros wanted to talk to you about, I just thought she wanted to see your ring. What do you want to do Ana" He asked me.

"This is my dream job Christian and I would love to do it but what if I mess it up because I am not ready."

"Ana you might think you are never ready, but if this is what you want then do it, you will not be left to do it alone you will always have someone there to help you out."

"I need to let Jack know on Monday what I want to do" I told him.

We lay in bed having just made love, I had my head on his chest, my favourite place.

"I have looked at some wedding coordinator's and I have one coming here tomorrow, if you don't like him, that's fine. He has actually worked with my mum on a few charity events but he mostly does weddings."

"Can we elope yet" I asked him laughing.

"Don't tempt me, the message's that have been received asking for interviews is ridiculous. Andrea was giving me so many I told her to get an intern to deal with it."

"We don't have to do another interview do we." I asked him.

"No we did the interview with Kate and that is it if they don't like it tough. I was thinking that after our wedding we can release one photo that the press can purchase, that way they get their picture and the proceeds can go to the children's hospital."

"That's a brilliant idea"I said straddling him, it was my turn to make love to him as I sunk down on his cock.

I had a busy weekend and a lot to think about.

Saturday morning for once we had a lie in or I did as I woke up alone. I went in search of Christian to find him in his office on the phone. Closing his door I Walked over to him, climbing into his lap I received a kiss to my forehead.

He put the phone down when he finished his call and kissed my lips. I could feel him hard underneath me as I moved about on his lap. He only had his pyjama bottoms on and a t shirt so we could both feel everything between the thin material.

"Ana keep still other wise there is going to be a mess" he groaned down my ear when I rubbed him with my movements.

"I would rather the mess be inside me" I said purposely grinding down onto his cock again.

He picked me up sitting me onto the edge of his desk as he lowered his bottoms down and pulling mine down also, he pulled me onto his lap and onto his erect cock.

We both groaned when I lowered myself onto him, he had replaced the chair he used to have in here so my knees were not crushed, when I asked him why he just waggled his eyebrows at me so I had my answer.

I moved up and down on his cock as he held my waist to control my movements. I was soaked and so would he be as he movements became more erratic, I could feel the tingles I always felt when my orgasm approached so it wasn't long before I squeezed his cock and was calling his name, he slowed down for a moment as I knew he hadn't come yet and as soon as my orgasm had finished his movements started again. Thrust after thrust we moved together, I could feel another orgasm start to build. This time we both went over the edge together.

I was lay with my head on his shoulder breathing into his neck unable to move for a moment. We had definitely made a mess but I would worry about that later.

"Have I killed my fiancée" Christian said in my ear as I giggled.

"Not yet but I'm not far off" I said as he held me to him.

We eventually stood up seeing the mess on his chair. I got some tissue from the box he had on his side and wiped his chair before righting our clothes. We both went back to our bedroom making another mess in the shower.

We were both sat on the couches finishing our drinks when Taylor said Mr Pablo Garcia was on his way up. I looked towards Christian to see an amused look on his face.

"What is that smirk for Mr Grey" I asked him.

"Just wait" he said standing up and pulling me towards him.

The elevator doors opened and a very flamboyant man emerged.

"Mr Grey, hello and this beauty must be Anastarrrsia" I liked this man already.

"Is he related to Franco" I asked Christian as he laughed.

"No but I think they would get on"

We walked into the living room and all took seats on the couches.

"Now Anastarrrsia, tell me about your wedding." I elbowed Christian every time Pablo said my name.

"Ana please, we are having our wedding at Christians parents house"

"That is perfect, I have done many event's there so I know the layout, so colours" I knew what I wanted but Christian and I hadn't really had time to discuss it so far.

"What ever you want Ana" Christian said in my ear, so I decided to come out with what I liked and he could veto it if it wasn't to his taste.

"I would like pale pink, grey or silver and ivory" I received a kiss to the side of my head so he must like my choices.

Kate and Mia will both be in pale pink and I wanted Christian in his grey tie, well with a Tuxedo as well during the day. He can just wear his tie only for me later when it was just the two of us.

We discussed table settings, invitations, flowers and and what cake we wanted. Pablo laughed when we told him we wanted carrot cake and also chocolate cake in their somewhere which were both our favourites.

Throughout Pablo put us both at ease and was very professional.

When I decided what my dress would be like and the exact colours for the girls dresses I was to send him a sample so he could match it to our wedding colours.

Pablo gave me a hug when he left and would have even given Christian a hug if he could have gotten away with It. As soon as the elevator doors closed we both started laughing.

"Ill get the jet ready" christian said.

"Where are we going" I asked him.

"Vegas" was all he said as we laughed again.

"You can tell your mum and my dad then" I said before I ran for the bedroom laughing with christian on my heals.

We were sat in the back row of the movie theatre, I was expecting other people to come in at first but I knew what christian was like and we had the whole place to ourselves I know Ryan and Taylor were round here somewhere but they were probably making sure no one came to disturb us.

Christian and I shared a large tub of popcorn as I sang along much to Christians amusement to Beauty and the Beast.

It was just what we needed. we have a busy time ahead of us, but it will always come back to just the two of us.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read my story.**

 **I apologise if there are spelling mistakes as this was written on my phone. I gave up on my dads internet, I will post next when I am back home so hopefully over the weekend**

 **take care**

 **Caroline**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: E L James own everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

Ana and I spent the weekend narrowing down all the details of what we wanted for our wedding. She asked me to wear my grey tie but other than that as long as it went with pink, silver or ivory she is happy with what ever coloured tux I wear.

Ana is going to Kate's mums tonight to discuss her dress so Elliot is coming to Escala and I have my tailor James coming to measure us up for our tuxedo's. I have called Ray to arrange for James to pay him a visit so he could be measured up also and he would go to Montesano this week. Ana told me her dad had one suit that he wore for every occasion for the past 20 years and would probably want to wear it, be she was putting her foot down on him this time as he wasn't wearing it to our wedding.

The only thing with getting married in 6 weeks is that every thing needs to be done now. We have a mad six weeks ahead of us.

One of the main things Ana decided on over the weekend is she was going to take up the position of Editor, I know she can do this. Being an editor is her dream job and I will be with her every step of the way.

I think she is feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment with arranging our wedding and changing her job so as much stress and pressure I can take off her at the moment the better. I think hiring Pablo was the best thing we did.

I had just finished my Tech meeting. Since New York we have had a lot of interest in our new phone. Even receiving interest from the armed forces as a device for service personnel to keep in contact with family when they were overseas.

I was going through some paperwork when my phone beeped next to me, unfortunately it wasn't Ana.

 **What time am I to be at yours tonight - Elliot**

 **The Tailor will be at Escala at 6.30, so be there about six - Christian**

 **OK I will be there, is dad coming - Elliot**

 **No he said he is in court so James my Tailor is going to mum and dads when he has finished with us - Christian.**

 **OK see you at six - Elliot**

I got back to work, meeting with Ros to discuss SIP. She had met with Ana this morning when she had been there and Ana had formally accepted the job.

"She's nervous Christian but watching her work, she definitely knows what she is doing."

"I know Ros Ana can do anything she puts her mind too she just needs the confidence and a little push in the right direction."

I was going to miss her this evening, we were so used to spending every evening together, I had my brother to keep me company instead. I hope she hurry's home.

I was just leaving work when my phone beeped, thankfully it was my fiancée this time.

 **I miss you Christian, this feels weird not coming straight home. I will see you later. Love you x - Ana**

 **I love you too baby, unfortunately I will have my brother to keep me company, Please rush x - Christian**

 **Just threaten him with Kate if he gets out of line and tell him if he mentions strippers he will have me to deal with x - Ana**

I don't think Elliot wants to go through that again.

 **I'm not interested in anyone but you Ana, enjoy tonight and don't worry about my brother. What ever dress you choose to wear you will be beautiful in it. I cannot wait for you to be my wife x - Christian**

 **I love you too future husband, I will see you this evening x - Ana**

We pulled up into the garage of Escala, taking the elevator straight up to the penthouse. I took a shower missing Ana's body next to mine and had just come out of my bedroom when Elliot turned up.

"Hi bro" he said, heading straight to the kitchen, walking past Gail and getting a beer out of the fridge.

"Make your self at home Elliot why don't you" I called him from the living room.

"Don't worry I will" he said before i heard a smack and an ouch from him.

"Your staff are viscous Christian" he said looking back towards the kitchen where Gail was giving him a stern look.

"Keep you hands off my dinner then" I told him.

Gail was making spaghetti and meatballs for us but obviously Elliot couldn't wait. I was going to eat after James had been and it wasn't long before he arrived.

Taylor showed him into the living room where we greeted him. James has made my suits and tuxedo's for a number of years. He was in his 50s now and had worked at many of the major fashion houses before setting up his own company here in Seattle.

"Mr Grey congratulations, its a pleasure to make a tuxedo for you to wear at your wedding."

"Thank you James, this is my brother Elliot, did you get the information on my father and future father in law I sent to you."

"Yes Mr Grey I received them, I have already arranged to visit with Mr Steele on Wednesday and I will be visiting your father this evening" he said placing his bag on the table.

James took all my measurements, checking and rechecking. Meanwhile Elliot had yet again been thrown out of the kitchen.

"Do you not eat during the day Elliot" I asked him. I was looking through materials and colours with James.

"Of course I eat but I'm a growing boy as mum calls me and I'm always hungry."

I decide on a black tux with a silver waistcoat and my grey tie Ana loves. I love that tie too especially when it was all Ana had on.

"Is it my turn now" was mumbled by Elliot. Oh my god he was a dead man.

"Please tell me you didn't eat it all" was all I said to him as I walked towards the kitchen seeing the now empty dish on the side that once contained Ana's carrot cake.

"I did try to stop him Mr Grey" Gail said disappointed looking at Elliot.

"It was only a piece of cake" he said still tucking into the cake.

"Yes but it was Ana's favourite and all I can say to you is it was nice knowing you bro" I said smirking.

Ana loved her carrot cake and I know she wouldn't be mad but he didn't know that. As he was currently eating us out of house and home he could suffer.

I picked up my phone to message Ana.

 **Hi baby, your future brother in law has just eaten your carrot cake x - Christian**

 **What! Tell him he is no brother in law of mine. I disown him ;) x - Ana**

I showed Elliot my phone and you could see the worried look on his face. I should put him out of his misery but I will let him suffer for a bit longer.

James was measuring him and he was quiet throughout.

"Well sir, I have your measurements but I will add an extra inch on just for what you eat between now and the wedding" James said.

I nearly fell off my chair laughing as he collected his things ready to leave. James is usually so professional that it caught me off guard.

I walked with him to the elevator.

"Thank you James, call me when everything is ready" I said shaking his hand still chuckling to myself with his comment.

"Your welcome sir, I was only joking about the inch" he said laughing.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" I said as the elevator closed and I went back to a grumpy Elliot.

"Do I need to go on a diet" Elliot asked me worried.

"El you are on your feet all day so no wonder you are hungry and James was winding you up" I could see the relief on his face.

"OK can we have dinner now" he said.

I patted him on the back leading him to the dining table as we enjoyed our spaghetti and meatballs.

Ana came home just before nine and it was a relief after such a long day to have her back in my arms again.

"Have you had dinner Ana" I asked her.

"Only a sandwich, I could have had more but I was nervous about my dress, I hope you like it when you see it."

"Baby I will love it no matter what your dress is like now lets go and get something more inside of you than a sandwich" she raised her eyebrow at me as I realised what I had just said.

"Behave Miss Steele, I was talking about food, for now."

I led her over to the kitchen where she took a seat on one of the stools and watched me create a culinary masterpiece. OK watched me reheat mac and cheese.

I woke the next morning in my favourite position, Ana was lay on top of me and we had fallen asleep for the second time with my cock still inside her. She was still asleep but I was hard and the second I started to move she would wake up so I just enjoyed the closeness before another busy day started.

The second I realised she was awake was when she ground herself down on my cock earning groans from both of us, I flipped us over so she was underneath me and pushed further into her, kissing her beautiful lips. There was no better way to start the day than to make love to Ana. I know we should be getting ready for work but at this moment i was in no rush.

Thrust after thrust Ana and i moved together to push each other to our peak. I could feel her squeezing my cock as her orgasm started to build. Speeding my movement's up I pounded into her pushing her over the edge as I groaned emptying myself into her.

"I needed that Good Morning" i said breathlessly.

"Well Good morning to you" Ana replied laughing.

...

"I will see you tonight Christian" Ana said kissing me before she got out of the car outside SIP, I watched her along with Sawyer and Prescott go inside before we drove towards Grey House.

"Good morning Mr Grey" Andrea greeted me upon arrival on my office floor.

"Morning" I said before going into my office.

She came in shortly after with my coffee in one hand and her iPad in the other. Placing my coffee on my desk I took a sip before I told Andrea what I wanted her to do today.

"Andrea, did you get any results back from the realtor's I asked you to contact."

I had asked Andrea to contact all the real estate agents that deal with the Bellevue area, I wanted to find a real home for Ana and myself, something preferably overlooking the water.

"Sir I have three possibility's but only one is at the waters edge, the other two have the view but are set back with other houses in the way. I was informed that it is very rare for property to come up at the edge and the one they have found will not come on the market until next week as they are yet to complete the details and room measurements. I told them you were looking for property and as soon as I said your name they were happy for you to see it."

"OK, set up a viewing for this evening please."

We went through the rest of my schedule for today, I told her to contact the switchboard and have all media calls sent straight through to Sam now as the amount she is getting a day is still ridiculous.

Once she had left my office I picked the paperwork up for the house's Andrea had collected the details on, immediately dismissing the other two. The house on the sound only had one picture with it and basic information but even if we knocked the house down the plot was large enough to build a house for Ana and myself and for any little ones that came along in the future. There would even be enough room for staff accommodation to be built.

Lunchtime came and so did the annoying texts from my brother.

 **Hey Bro, we never got around to talking about your bachelor party last night, what are your stipulatons for your party. See I'm being good and asking what you want - Elliot**

 **What I want is to marry Ana, no party, no hangovers and definitely no strippers - Christian**

 **God your so boring, come on you will only get one bachelor party - Elliot**

 **I have everything I need, the only thing i want now are for the next five and a half weeks to hurry up so I can marry Ana - Christian**

 **Kate is planning Ana's bachelorette party, are you going to ruin their fun too - Elliot**

Ana hadn't mentioned anything about a bachelorette party so I decided to call her.

Thankfully she picked up on the second ring.

"Hi baby can we elope please" I said as she laughed.

"Its that bad Christian, what's wrong."

"Elliot has been going on about a bachelor party and your bachelorette party with Kate" I told her.

"This is the first I've heard about a bachelorette party Christian. Kate never mentioned anything to me. Besides the last thing I want to do is go out and get drunk enjoying my last night of freedom, I would be happy getting married now if we could" she said sighing.

"Hence the wanting to elope" I told her laughing.

"Can't we do something together as a group, we don't have to worry about strippers turning up then because if one touched you Christian, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Easy baby, keep the panda at bay" I said as she laughed.

My phone beeped with a message from Elliot but I ignored it and continued my conversation with Ana.

"Tell Elliott he can only plan something if it includes all of us and tell him it is that or nothing" she said.

"That's fine Ana, I will let him know."

We said our goodbye's as I message my pain of a brother back.

 **Ana and I have decided that if you want to arrange something that's fine but it has to include all of us - Christian**

 **Even the girls - Elliot**

 **I said all of us, it's that or nothing. If you include strippers you can deal with my fiancée - Christian  
**

 **Fine i will speak to kate later and let you know what we have arranged - Elliot**

I could feel him sulking through the phone.

Carrying on with my day I was looking at paperwork for a timber merchants that have just come on the market, it could prove productive and could also help Elliot out so I will get Marco who works in my acquisitions department to look at it.

Five thirty I was sat outside SIP waiting for Ana to emerge, I was in my R8 as I wanted Ana to myself if only for a short while. She was surprised expecting to get in our normal car but immediately came over with a smile on her face.

Getting out and holding the door open for her, I stealed a kiss in greeting before closing her door and walking round to the drivers side. I leaned over again kissing her lips properly now. Once we had broken apart I drove out of the gates and headed to Bellevue.

"Where are we going Christian" Ana asked me as we hit the highway.

I told her to go into the glove compartment where she pulled out the information we had on the house. We were to meet Olga Kelly at six but she would wait if we were a bit late with the amount of commission she would get from the sale.

"I wanted us to take a look at that house" I said as she flipped through what information we had.

"Your going to buy a house" she said excitedly.

"Were going to buy a house but only if its right for us. I know you love living in Escala but I want us to have a family home" I said turning to her quickly as we were sat in rush hour traffic waiting for it to move.

"This looks amazing Christian what is it like" she asked.

I had spoken to the realtor myself this afternoon with not having a lot to go on.

"It isn't due to go on the market until next week so the realtor didn't have all the information available when I called. I wanted us to have a look ourselves, I have always wanted to live near the water as you can see many of these houses when we sail on the sound. We will just have to see what is there when we arrive."

It took us another 20 minutes to get to the house and pulling through the gate, I realised how secure it would be. The house could not be see from the road, going down a winding driveway until the house came into view.

I got out going around to the other side and helped Ana out. We stood looking back towards where the road would be if we could see it, seeing only a meadow off to one side and a mature lawn to the other.

We walked up to the steps at the front of the property as the door opened in front of us. The main thing I wanted to see was the view so after introductions with the realtor we walked through the property coming out onto the terrace. Stood holding Ana while watching the boats bobbing about on the water, it was perfect. It didn't matter how much this house cost if Ana liked it, I would move heaven and earth to make sure it was ours.

We walked from room to room, from the kitchen to Ana's favourite the library. It was like a giant rotunda, two stories with a spiral staircase leading to the upper level. A glass roof let light flood in. Who ever had lived here before loved books as much as my Ana as every wall top and bottom was filled with empty bookcases.

"What is it" I asked Ana when I saw a tear in her eye.

"Can I move into this room" she said giggling as she twirled around with her arms outstretched making me laugh with her.

I managed to get her out of the library to tour the rest of the house, seeing what would be our bedroom.

"Do you like it Ana" I asked when we were back on the terrace making our way down to the jetty.

"Christian I love it" she said as she turned wrapping her arms around me as I held her close.

We just stood looking out at the Sound, it was so peaceful here. Despite not being far from the city all you could hear was the water lapping up on the shore. There was a small pebble beach to the side of the jetty that would be just for us and our family. We could build our life together here.

Hand in hand we walked back towards the kitchen where Miss Kelly was waiting.

"Miss Kelly please make an offer for the full asking price with bonus's for you and the vendor if we can complete within the month, I do not want this house going on the market" I could see she was taken aback by my request but the dollar sighs will make sure I get what I want.

We drove to SP's place, being not that far away and ate dinner. It was pretty busy for a Tuesday night, the nice weather bringing people out down to the Marina but we were still able to eat dinner in peace.

...

Ana was loving her new job, she was thriving like I knew she would, there were moments when she would panic and think she had done something wrong, but she needn't have worried all she needs from time to time is a bit of encouragement but then again don't we all.

Taylor and I were on our way down to the garage. We were on our way to the timber company to speak to the current owners about purchasing it and I wanted a proper look around the yard. I had just had a call from Olga Kelly telling me the house was ours, the vendor is happy for it to go through as soon as possible as they were elderly and have moved in with their son in Vancouver. I am hoping to get the keys in the next couple of weeks then. My lawyers can earn their money and make sure we have the house well before the wedding.

I was just about to get into the car when I heard my name being called from behind.

"Grey" was shouted.

I turned around to come face to face with Isaac Peters Elena's submissive.

Taylor stepped in front of me detecting a threat, he was already inputting the security code that would bring GEH security coming.

"Hello Isaac what can I do for you and how did you get in here" I said to him, he looked angry really angry.

"You ruined her, why did you ruin her" he was just wearing long shorts and a t shirt so we couldn't detect any weapon on him. He was starting to cause a scene though with staff using the car park.

"Isaac I have not seen Elena in months you know that" I said trying to placate him.

"She was your friend until you met that whore then you threw her aside" now I was pissed off, I don't give a shit who he was he doesn't call my Ana a whore.

"I don't know what Elena had told you but she manipulated me and was stealing from my company that is why I distanced myself from her."

"Your a liar Grey she wouldn't do that, she has changed since she lost the salon and that is all your fault." he was shouting now.

"Isaac get away from her because it sounds like she is manipulating you just like she did me."

"You may think you are so big Grey but when you lose something close to you, you will be the one who is ruined" he started running for the exit.

Taylor shouted for the guard to stop him but I was already moving towards the car, i noticed something had been placed into the elevator doorway stopping it from closing. It would take security longer to get here. But I needed to get to Ana.

Our car moved towards the exit seeing a dazed guard with a large bruise appearing on his head. Taylor sent a message to Welch to let him know the guard would need medical attention. He shoud be there any second running from the reception around the outside of the building to the garage but my focus was on getting to SIP and Ana.

It felt like our conversation took hours in the garage but it was only seconds, seconds for the day to turn to shit.

"Luke Sawyer" I said into the hands free in the car. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Sir is everything ok"

"Is Ana ok, were on our way" I could hear him moving.

"She is in an editors meeting, I can see her though the window she is fine sir" the relief I felt was immediate.

"Luke were in a code 1A do not let her leave your sight." shit i had forgotten all about the code system which was devised after Ana was accosted by Lincoln.

code 1 was threats made, be on high alert. A for Ana.

I don't like to disturb her at work but I wouldn't rest until I saw her safe and sound with my own eyes.

We pulled up to the back of sip, rushing in. Prescott met us to open the doors as there was a new security system in place. I immediately went up the stairs and reached the top just as everyone was coming out of the meeting, Ana was the last in the room as she was collecting her things together.

I walk in trying not to startle her but as usual she can read me like a book and was instantly concerned. I walked the rest of the way to her, my arms instantly around her. I took what felt like the first breath I had taken since the garage.

"Christian, what is it" I shook my head for a second, just needing to hold her.

She pulled her to me, knowing I needed her close, I just needed to feel that she was ok.

It was a few moments before I could speak. I took a seat at the table and pulled her into my lap.

"Isaac, Elena's submissive turned up at GEH, I had just came out of the elevator when he shouted my name"

She immediately pulled back from me, touching me, checking I was ok.

"I'm fine baby" I said before kissing her lips.

She held me to her deepening the kiss as our mouths and tongues moved together. She needed just as much reassurance that I was ok as I did her.

"Sorry please continue" she said shyly. I lifted her chin up placing a kiss on her lips before I continued to talk.

"He was shouting about Elena being ruined and it being my fault. He sounded like I did years ago when I felt like I needed to defend her, its like she's brainwashed him into thinking she hasn't done anything wrong" I said quietly I hated talking about my time with her.

"That's what abusers do Christian, they take the blame away from themselves and put it on the victim, from what you have told me about the way she was and the way real bdsm is supposed to be, with the way Leila acted, what she is doing is no better than what her husband did."

I know my times with my submissive's was nothing like my time with Elena. Where I did it for the need for control and to stop anyone touching me, she was just cruel.

"When are we moving into Grey House" she asked me changing the subject.

"I was going to wait until we are back from our honeymoon because you have enough to deal with at the moment but I want you under the same roof as me as soon as possible."

"Well I don't have a lot to pack up and if we hire a mover the offices could be packed up quicker"

"OK I will get onto Ros and get us moved over in the next week."

"Are you going back to Grey House" Ana asked me, I wasn't letting her out of my sight at the moment.

"No, Taylor will reschedule what I had planned for this afternoon."

"Take me home then, I can do what ever work I need to do from home."

I took her hand as she went back to her desk, she put the files she wanted in her briefcase, telling Jack she was working from home and we headed for the door.

Once home Ana took my hand leading us straight to our bedroom, we both needed to be as close to each other as possible.

As she lay in my arms both sated. I had my world here and nothing terrified me more than the fact that someone would want to take her away from me.

"Ana."

"Mmmm" was all I received in reply.

"We have the house and will complete within the next two weeks" I told her the bit of good news I had.

"That's great sweetheart can we put our bed in the library" she asked as I laughed.

"If we did that we would need to move some book shelves out" lifting her head off my chest she shook her head.

"No our bedroom can stay upstairs" she mumbled into my chest.

"We will move your desk in there" I said as she nodded.

I looked down to see her eyes closed and her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

Kissing her forehead I held her in my arms as I followed her.

 **Thank you for reading my story**

 **I said weekend for the next update, its nearly weekend here.**

 **I am back home now so updates should be more often as the only internet connection was on my phone. writing on there was a nightmare so thats why i only had one out.**

 **Being without no internet i was able to just write away on my laptop though and managed to get the next four chapters written, they will all need editing and checking for mistakes so as soon as i can get them out i will, hopefully one or two this weekend.**

 **Caroline**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

It's been three weeks since Elena's submissive accosted Christian outside GEH.

The whole security team had been on alert. No more threats had been made but they were not taking any chances.

Christian thinks he is to blame for everything that has happened but that lands solely on the shoulders of Elena Lincoln.

It has been brought to the forefront of everyone's mind that John Lincoln is still missing and hasn't been seen since that Monday before Leila's breakdown.

Forgetting about all that crap I was getting married in less than two weeks, Taylor and Welch had told both Christian and I to concentrate on our wedding and let them deal with everything else and that is what we are trying to do.

Our house is now under Elliot's control, I don't know if that's a good thing or bad with his crazy sense of humour. I will probably find secret passages or something when we move in.

Despite the house looking in perfect order just needing a bit of updating, when he started to pull the paper off the wall, the plaster underneath came with it so there is a bit more work that we originally thought. Most of the rooms are back to bare brick and they are doing a complete rewire on it. Christian originally wanted to be in for my birthday but that might be pushing it as I don't want to live in a building site. I told Christian as long as we are in by Thanksgiving I don't mind if it takes longer as I want us to have our whole family round for our first one together. Elliot is under instruction not to touch the library which he has thankfully agreed as he loves the architecture of the room.

Christian and I has just spent the weekend with my dad in Montesano for his birthday. He loved the mariners bat Christian had won for him at the auction. I had managed to make him a chocolate cake which was completely devoured between both my dad and Christian. What is it with men and chocolate cake.

We had been spending this week moving into GEH and I now had an amazing view out the 12th floor window of my office. I was told I could choose my own assistant and I asked Christian if I could take one from another editor. He told me I could take anyone I wanted and if they didn't like it tough.

I told him I was stealing Andrea away from him then. I don't think he was impressed as he nearly choaked on his coffee. That woman is a miracle worker with the things she does.

Hannah is my new assistant, she has been doing really well and we work great together.

Five o'clock tonight we will be on our way to Vegas, god help us.

Christian and I were both adamant that we didn't want a bachelor or bachelorette party's but were outvoted and this was the only thing we would agree too.

So while we are in Vegas the boys were going to be spending the day together, they wont tell us what they are doing, I don't think even Christian knows yet. The girls were going for a pamper weekend. Both Elliot and Kate have been told that if a stripper of either sex comes into sight that we will be on the plane home grabbing our parents and then eloping leaving the rest behind.

They though Christian was joking at first, if they think that they obviously don't know my fiancé.

I have never been to Vegas before so I was looking forward to it, but also looking forward to spending some time with Christian away from the madness of Seattle.

Being in the same building was working out so far, we had only christened my office once. Thankfully it was before we moved SIP over as we might have had an audience otherwise.

My day had been very productive today, I had signed on my first author from one of the manuscripts I reviewed when I first started at SIP. I was so happy when everything was finalised and the author had left that I immediately messaged Christian.

 **I love you so much Mr Grey, thank you for giving me my dream x – Ana**

 **You are my dream Ana, I love you baby and I cannot wait for you to be my wife x – Christian**

 **I signed my first author today Christian x – Ana**

 **Congratulations Baby, that is something else we need to celebrate over this weekend x – Christian**

 **I will see you at four love you x – Ana**

 **You too baby see you soon – Christian**

I finished all the paperwork I had to do on William Bradshaw, my new signing and handed them on to Jack. I asked him just for this signing if he would look over everything this one time as I wanted to make sure I had done everything right. I breathed a sigh of relief when he passed it back to me and said I didn't need his help any more.

"Enjoy Vegas Ana" Hannah said popping her head into my office when it was time to leave.

I had asked her if she wanted to come with us but her brother was getting married this weekend so she had to drive home for that, she will be coming to our wedding though. There are only a few people from here who are on my guest list including Jack and Liz from HR.

They had been seeing each other for a few months before I started here and because Roach had a strict non fraternising policy they had kept everything quiet.

Christian had told them as long as their relationship didn't interfere with their work then he would have no problem with it.

Hannah, Jack and Liz were all given an invitation along with an NDA swearing them to secrecy. I would normally be embarrassed handing out NDA'S but with everything that had been going on and no wedding details being released to the press it had to be done.

I took my briefcase, locking my office door and walked towards the elevator. Taking it up to the 20th floor to see if Christian was ready to leave.

Walking into his office after being told I never needed to knock, Christian was giving Andrea a list of instructions of things that needed to be done.

Andrea would need a medal or even a holiday by the time we were on our honeymoon but she sat there taking everything down with not a hair out of place. I stayed out of the way looking out the window on Seattle below.

Andrea excused herself from the office once they were finished as my favourite pair of arms wound around my waist.

"Hello baby are you ready for a mad weekend" he asked me kissing my neck.

"As ready as I will ever be, they had better not try and separate us at night" I said before turning around in his arms.

"We won't let them Ana" he leaned down crashing his lips to mine.

I deepened the kiss gently biting his lip before our tongues tangled together.

"I wish we could go home" he said breathlessly in my ear upon breaking apart.

"I know but they will just come and find us."

We stood forehead to forehead neither wanting to move but we knew we would need to soon.

"Come on Mr Grey lets go and had some fun" I said taking his hand.

With Taylor, Ryan Luke and Sam we went towards the elevator, any more and the elevator will be full. Christian wanted more security, a lot more security around us but he didn't want to smother me. I had 4 he had 1 I told him if I had to have more then so did he.

We arrived at the jet first taking our seats before anyone else had arrived. Elliot and Kate as well as Mia was coming. Mia had told everyone she was bringing a friend with her and we were all surprised when Sean her date from the ball turned up. She insisted they were still just friends but I didn't want to do any more digging than that, her brothers would do that on their own.

We all retook our seats after saying hello to everyone, fastening seat belts ready to go. Unfortunately there would be no trip to the bedroom on this flight but we would make up for it later.

And what did Christian do to take my mind off take off he sang quietly down my ear. Anything he could think of he sang.

From I'll make love to you to endless love. Unfortunately Elliot heard the end as we started to level out and started singing I'm too sexy, causing a groan to go around the cabin. If he could get up I'm sure he would have been dancing around.

Just over two hours later we touched down in Las Vegas, the first thing upon opening the doors I noticed was the heat. I was sweating already and we were only going down the steps to the car.

Air conditioning was a luxury I couldn't live without if I ever lived in Vegas, from sitting in the car to walking into the Bellagio the cool air was very welcome.

We all had suites on the same floor, which was great in one respect as we would all be together but if Elliot started his usual antics there would be trouble, I just hope Kate could keep him in line.

I ran straight into our bedroom bouncing on the bed, we had all said we would meet at the restaurant for dinner but I wanted a shower first.

I started to unbutton my blouse all while Christian stood their watching.

"Enjoying the show" I said before dropping my skirt to the floor and standing in front of him in my bra and panties.

"Very much so" he said before kissing my lips, picking me up and carrying me into the bathroom where he showed me how much he enjoyed my body.

We walked hand in hand to the restaurant to meet the others. The casino was off to one side and knew I would be paying a visit before we went home.

"Did you get lost playing hide the sausage" Elliot said causing everyone in the vicinity to look around smiling.

"Shut it Elliot" Christian took the words right out of my mouth.

We all had a great evening, the boys were warming up to Sean which was a relief as he seemed to be a good friend to Mia.

"When do you pick your dress up Ana" Mia asked me.

I had shown her a photo of the sketch of my dress but she hadn't seen any of the fabric. We managed to get the pale pink dresses that I wanted, Kate wasn't too keen on it at first so I told her when she got married she could have what ever colour she wanted.

"I have my final fitting next week" I said excitedly I loved my dress, I just hoped Christian did too.

"soo" Elliot said interrupting my thoughts on my dress.

"Tomorrow its party time. Girls you can do what ever Kate has planned, boys were going golfing in the morning and casino in the afternoon and there is a little show I wanted to check out in the evening."

"Baby can you go and repack our cases while I call Stephan back please" Christian said, if he has gone against our wishes we are off.

"Hold on its not that kind of show" he said like we had insulted him.

"I have tickets to see the Cirque Du Soleil for all or us" he said smirking. He had been winding us up for the past couple of weeks about strippers what did he expect.

After dinner we excused ourselves as we made out way back to our room.

"Do you still think Elliot is planning anything" I asked Christian.

"He probably has many plans, hopefully none I have to knock my brother out for."

We were woken up the next morning to banging on our door. Ignoring it, it went quiet after a few moments.

Unfortunately whoever it was could not take the hint as the banging started again. Christian got out of bed naked heading to the bedroom door. He must have still been half asleep and thankfully didn't open the door before I spoke.

"Excuse me Mr Grey, what you are wearing at the moment is mine to see and mine only so I would appreciate it if you would cover it up" I said as he looked down seeing he was naked, his morning wood on full view.

"Just for you baby" he said smirking at me before putting his bottoms on, trying to hide his erection and went to see which pest was at the door.

….

I was in heaven, my muscles had all been rubbed and massaged and I was now encased in a seaweed wrap, I had been informed that we are visiting the salon next but as my legs were like jelly I was just going with the flow.

After Mia had woken what felt like the hotel up this morning going from room to room banging we all had breakfast. It had taken Sam to tell her that it was her job to protect me and if she didn't stop bothering me she would take her down for us to have five minutes to wake up.

I like Sam more and more by the minute. Christian still calls her Prescott, he said its because his PR guy is also called Sam and doesn't want to confuse everything, so he can have his Sam and I will have mine. Personally i think he likes to keep it professional with the staff, although i have heard him call Taylor, Jason from time to time.

Now my body was completely relaxed, if Mia knocked on this door, there would be hell to pay.

Kate had heard that the boys were having fun on the golf course and that Christian was beating them all. I suppose meetings on a golf course do come in handy from time to time.

Kate and I were sat by the spa pool waiting for Mia.

I had finally gotten my phone back so I decided to text Christian to see how he was getting on.

 **Hi Christian, I miss you. I am thoroughly relaxed after being massaged, We're going to the salon soon. I think I might get a haircut x – Ana**

 **Hi baby, I miss you too. A massage, i hope they were female. Please don't cut it too short I love your hair x – Christian**

I know what he is like with my hair, he is always playing with a strand of it.

 **Don't worry I just want a trim, nothing too drastic, and yes female. Love you – Ana**

 **Love you too Ana, I can't wait to get off the course, I never realised what a sore loser Elliot was before x – Christian**

"That felt so good, my skin is tingling" Mia said when she joined us. We had a light lunch before heading into the salon.

Kate had booked us in for foot scrubs and massages, big mistake because when the lady touched my feet she nearly got kicked in the head. It's not my fault that I have ticklish feet.

Overall we had a great day and a lot of laughs usually at the boys expense, thanks to Mia and her tails of what the boys got up too when we were little.

I walked back into our room to see my gorgeous fiancé coming out of our bedroom. I walked straight into his open arms and reached up kissing his lips.

His arms went around me pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss. He was just about to undo my dress when yet again there was an annoying knock on the door.

"I love my sister but we are leaving her in Vegas if she doesn't go away soon" Christian said in my ear.

"Tonight Mr Grey you are all mine. We will have dinner with them, hit the casino and then after the show and they are all enjoying the club we are sneaking away because if you don't fuck me by the end of today I am going to self combust."

He laughed before replying with a "Yes ma'am"

I looked at him raising my eyebrow because he knows I don't like being called that which causes him to laugh more. I walk towards the door which was still being knocked on to see Mia still there.

"You Miss Grey are a cockbloker, what is wrong now" I asked her opening the door so she could enter the room.

"Lalalalala, I don't want to hear that talk about my brothers sex life" she said disgustedly.

"Well get our of our room as I was about to fuck my fiancée before you so rudely interrupted us yet again."

Her hands were on here ears in seconds trying to drown us out. Throughout Christian and I couldn't stop laughing.

"MUMCALLEDMEABOUTDADSBIRTHDAY" Mia shouted to drown us out. We both stopped laughing trying to figure out what she had said.

"What we didn't get that" Christian said.

"I said mum call me about dads birthday, she wanted to know what time we were back in Seattle tomorrow as she wanted to throw him a family party. Apparently he is in court all Monday on his birthday so he wont be able to do anything."

I don't think we had anything planned apart from sleeping off any hangovers that may occur but I planned on having a clear head for tonight and I wasn't a big drinker anyway.

"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow that I know of. So we can go back anytime."

"Let mum know we will leave here around 12 that will get us back in Seattle about 2.30, we can go straight to Bellevue from the airfield" Christian said before Mia left to make her call.

"I love your hair" Christian said as usual playing with a strand. I only had an inch taken off and a few layers put in.

As we were early for dinner Christian and I went to hit the slot machines. He told me he had walked by them many times going to the main casino but had never had a go before. We had spent more than we had won waiting for the others to arrive. On my last coin we hit the jackpot as coin after coin was released from the machine.

I sat on the stool just watching them emerge, in total 500 dollars all in coins had been released as the others walked over laughing. It was like a waterfall of coins onto the floor as the coin tray that was filled to the brim overflowed.

Christian had asked one of the tellers who were walking around to cash them in as my purse definitely wouldn't hold that amount of money and I would tip over sideways if I did.

...

"Wow" was all Christian said when we had left Cirque Du Solei.

"I know that was amazing." The show was brilliant, something i would like to see again if we had more time, maybe Christian and i could come on our own next time.

"Right now where next" Mia said coming up behind us. She hadn't given us time to breath all evening.

"We will go to the club with you but we are not staying for long" I told her taking Christian's hand.

"What else have you got planned" she said earning a smirk from Christian.

"Don't answer that" she said walking in front of us linking arms with Sean.

We followed her into the club, it was already busy but Christian spoke to waitress who was walking around and a table was immediately found for us.

The music was so loud you could barely hold a conversation in here. Christian ordered two bottles of Bollinger as I was dragged up to dance with Kate and Mia.

"Are you having fun Ana" Kate shouted to me.

"Yes I am thank you for doing this for us together."

"It's fine there was no way in hell I was letting Elliot near strippers" she said laughing.

I felt my favourite pair of arms around me as we danced together. Rubbing up against each other on the dance floor.

We sneaked off leaving everyone else in the club apart from the security who followed us.

Once we were safely in our room and our clothes were removed, Christian pulled me to him, kissing my lips.

"Dance with me Miss Steele" he said laughing.

We danced around the living room of our suite, not a stitch of clothing on. I could feel his cock rubbing against my leg as we moved together. Jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around him our lips joined. He took me into the bedroom laying me onto the bed.

Looking into each other's eyes we come together. Filling me completely I closed my eyes at the intensity of the feelings I was having at that moment as our lips moved in unison once again.

Making love with this man was heavenly. We made love, no rush, no annoying sisters. Just us bringing each other to climax together.

…

We were up and had breakfast before anyone else was up. It was our turn to knock on doors and see bleary eyes looking back at us. Christian took great pride in pounding on Mia's door. It's a good job we had booked the whole floor otherwise we would have had complaints.

We drove to the jet in separate cars from the others which I was grateful for because I don't think any of them are morning people.

We had been in our seats ten minutes when the others turned up. They had left seconds after us so I don't know what kept them.

"I'm never drinking again" Elliot grumbled throwing himself in his seat.

"Well I did tell you to stop" Kate said before turning to us and telling us that they had to stop at the road side for Elliot to vomit.

"Ill be fine, I will use Christian's bedroom, he wont need it" I looked towards Christian to gage his reaction, I didn't want anyone sleeping in that bed it was ours.

"That room is out of bounds to anyone but Ana and myself" Christian told him.

"Oh come on bro I'm in need" he said loudly then cringed at the noise.

He sat in the seat in front of us as we strapped ourselves in. With Kate next to him trying not to laugh.

I didn't need Christian to do anything to take my mind off taking off as, Elliot was doing that on his own. Every movement of the plane was accompanied by a groan. I couldn't stop giggling at him.

"Elliot" I called him.

"Yes little one" he groaned.

"It's self inflicted so you cant expect sympathy" with that said the whole cabin erupted into laughter.

"I thought I would have at least one person on my side" he mumbled.

"Coffee Mr Grey" Natalia said to Elliot when we were able to move about the cabin.

"Yes please and keep it coming."

Arriving in Bellevue, we walked through Grace and Carrick's house to see everyone sat on the terrace outside. Carrick was at the barbecue with a apron on saying kiss the cook so we did just that wishing him happy birthday for tomorrow.

There was a new fishing boat sat on the end of the jetty, a present from Christian and myself I was told on the way. He also told me he originally wanted to get my dad one but though he would feel overwhelmed at the gesture. I told him he could get him one next year.

I spent some time talking with grandma about our wedding, she was excited to see her grandson get married as he was the one she worried about when he was little. She loved seeing him happy.

"Are you ready for the wedding" granddad asked me.

"Yes I cannot wait."

"It will be here before you know it and you will be off on your honeymoon, by the way where are you going" he asked Christian.

I had been trying to find out when we were going for weeks but he wouldn't tell me.

"I will tell you later before we leave" he told his granddad smiling at me. Smug sod.

We ate burgers and sausages, I was hungry having worked up an appetite and not eating much yesterday, so I ate a lot piling my plate with salad also.

Grace brought a cake out saying it wasn't his birthday until tomorrow but Carrick wanted to do the cake with his family around.

With filled stomachs we said our goodbyes and made our way back into the city.

Taking the 520 towards Seattle, Christian and I held hands talking about our wedding.

We had left Pablo completely in charge, he knows what we want and we trust him so that is all that matters. He completely puts me at ease and I can call him with my worries whether it is worrying about table decorations to getting our wedding licence he has been there throughout.

Taylor and Luke were in the car with us today and Ryan and Sam behind.

I was enjoying our journey into Seattle when the peace was interrupted by Taylor's phone ringing. He passed the phone off to Luke to speak as he was driving. He was quiet at first until his voice raised and he turned around in the car to look past us out of the back window.

Christian turned automatically making me turn in my seat as he whispered in my ear.

"It's ok baby" I just wish what he had said had been true.

A car had come up parallel with Ryan's I could see them looking over and then the black car has side swiped into Ryan moving him off course.

"FLOOR IT TAYLOR" Christian shouted.

We moved picking up speed but I think my heart stopped when we heard a bang from behind us all turning to see Ryan's car swerve into the barriers coming to a stop.

"Christian, Ryan and Sam" I said before the phone rang again and Sam's voice came through the speaker.

"SIR ITS LINCOLN, ELENA LINCOLN AND ISAAC PETERS, THEY SHOT OUR TYRE OUT"

"ARE YOU OK" I shouted through the speaker.

"We're fine Ana."

I could see them approaching behind and with traffic ahead of us and having to weave through, it was slowing us down.

We needed to get through this and we could pick up speed again. Just as the road cleared in front of us we were hit from behind. Evil eyes is what I saw through the back windscreen. Smirking evil eyes as we were hit again.

We were coming up to a junction where there was an on ramp with cars coming on to the highway when she hit us hard again. Like with Ryan they tried to take our Tyre's out. She was going to get someone killed but maybe that was her plan.

Seeing the gun being aimed at us was something I would never forget, after the third shot our tyre blew. The car began to swerve several times causing me to hit the side of my head against the window on my side. Once more the back of our car was hit sending us careering towards a work truck stopped on the side of the road, hitting traffic cones out of the way as we went.

The grinding of metal and pain, there was so much pain. I couldn't move, my head hurt, my vision blurred as I tried to focus on Christian's face.

I could hear him calling me but I was tired so tired. Noise was everywhere, but it seemed to be moving away. I would sleep if only for a little bit.

 **Chapter 31 is written and will be up soon.**

 **I've been putting off writing these two chapters as long as possible. When i first did the summary for Flawless there was only 25 chapters but the story has grown as it went along and we are not finished yet.**

 **i wanted them to move on to the next stage of their lives without a troll hanging around their neck, so a lot is revealed in the next chapter.**

 **take care**

 **caroline**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

It couldn't end this way, she had to fight. The only thing I have ever wanted in my life was Ana, my Ana. As she lay in my arms as I scream at her to wake up all I want is her. I want her to giggle, to make me laugh, just to smile and I will know she is ok.

But she wont, there is carnage all around us but I don't care. All I care about is in the woman I hold.

The second we saw Ryan crash I knew something would happen. I tried to reassure her, tried to let her know everything would be fine but it wasn't enough to protect her.

Our tyre was shot by Isaac just like Ryan's causing our car to swerve, we probably could have stopped the car safety if we hadn't been hit from behind again causing us to smash into the work truck.

I hadn't moved Ana, I couldn't. I didn't know what the impact of the truck had done to her but I tried to hold her as best as I could. A temporary dressing had been placed on her head to stop the blood from the cut she had there.

"Sir, Christian" Taylor called to me. I look to him through tear filled eyes.

"Their ready to move the truck away Sir, they need you to hold her like they showed you."

The paramedics had turned up not long after the crash but I refused to move from her side, I sat in the foot well of the car where I held her hand while they examined her as best they could. Her left leg was trapped under the front seat but they couldn't do anything from my side. They had to remove the truck first as it was pushing in on her side.

Luke who was sat in the front passenger seat, managed to climb through Taylor's side, he looked pretty beat up but not as bad as Ana whose door had taken the full impact.

"Ready" was shouted before the sound of grinding metal was heard as the truck was pulled away. All through this I held Ana. It was a horrible thing to say but I wanted her to scream out in pain, scream something, anything but she was silent.

A fire service blanket was placed over Ana and myself sheltering us from glass as they cut through the side of the car to release her.

Once her side was gone Roy a paramedic who had introduced himself earlier came into check on Ana. By removing the pressure on the side of the car and being able to lift the seat her blooded foot came free.

They managed to place a spinal board into position and lift her free of what was left of the car. I heard it, even though it was but a murmur it was there. She was still with me.

The ride in the ambulance was thankfully short as we arrived at Northwest hospital. We were rushed through the emergency door towards the major trauma unit where I tried to follow.

"Sir, sir you cannot go in there" a nurse stopped me.

My whole world had just gone through that door and they wouldn't let me through.

I was numb as I stumbled to a chair. That was when it hit me, everything that had happened, everything I had ever done in my life would mean nothing if I couldn't have that one person fighting for her life in that room, because if I lost her, I would quickly follow.

"Christian" my mum called.

She ran up to me, as she encased me in her arms as I finally let my tears flow.

"They wont let me with her mum" I said.

"She is in the best place son, there are the country's best doctors here, let them do their job please."

I don't know how long we sat there watching the door as people came and went. Ray was the hardest to speak to because I had let him down, I promised to protect his daughter and I failed.

We were both a complete mess constantly watching,waiting for the door to open. I could barely talk because my throat was so hoarse.

"Ana will be waking up and kicking our arses if she see us like this, you didn't cause this son the blame for this is on the shoulders of someone else and when I get my hands on them they will wish they had never been born." Ray said angrily.

"You cant Ray, their dead."I told him.

" After they hit us the last time our car spun knocking theirs straight into the path of an 18 wheeler. The truck hit it with such force there was an explosion. As it was still moving it pushed their car away from us otherwise I don't know if we would have gone up as well."

"I'm not a violent man but I'm glad their dead."

…

All we could do was wait, my mum had been to try and get more information but was told she was still with the doctors.

I was handed forms to fill in for her, do we have insurance. They are seriously pissing me off with that one, medical information, down to when she last had her shot. I didn't need this at the moment but I filled them out because this is for Ana and it kept my mind busy.

"I just wished they would come and tell us she is ok" I said quietly to the room.

Luke came in and sat in the corner. He was her CPO but more than that he was her friend.

I had told him to go home but he refused. I had a few bruised ribs and a small bump on my head but I didn't care about me only Ana.

The door opened and a doctor entered.

"Family of Anastasia Steele" he said as we all stood.

My parents were on each side of me giving me the support I needed at the moment.

"Next of kin" he said, I wanted to shake him and tell him to hurry up.

"I'm her fiancé Christian Grey and this is her father Raymond Steele" he nodded walking towards us.

"Miss Steele came into us with a head trauma and injuries to her left hip leg and foot. She has a fractured skull and a cut to the left side of her head and lacerations to her hip and foot but we can find no breaks mostly it is bruising to her side.

"Is she going to be ok" I asked him.

"The next 48 hours are going to be critical, we need to keep a close eye on her to make sure no swelling occurs. We will keep her sedated for the moment so she has no sudden movements."

My mum must know what he is talking about as she nods to him in understanding but what he says next floors me.

"Mr Grey, you said you are Miss Steele's fiancé" he's says addressing me directly. I nodded for him to continue.

"Are you ok discussing personal matters in front of family" all I could do was nod, there was only family in this room.

"We detected elevated hCG levels in Miss Steele's blood sample that was taken when she arrived." he said as my mum gasped next to me.

"I don't understand, what does that mean" I asked him.

"Miss Steele is pregnant" I couldn't breath, I needed to sit down.

My dad helped me over to a chair. It was a few moments before I could address the doctor.

"Is the baby ok."

"An ultrasound scan was preformed and a heartbeat was detected but at this moment in time we do not know if the accident has caused any harm to the foetus, a more thorough scan will be preformed when Miss Steele is awake but at the moment we need to keep her as still as possible."

"So we could lose our baby" I couldn't deal with this.

"Its a waiting game at the moment Mr Grey, once we are through the next 48 hours we will know better what is going on with Miss Steele and your baby."

"Can I see her" I asked as he got up to leave.

"Of course but only 2 at a time please" I got up pulling Ray up with me and we followed him up in the elevator to the intensive care unit above.

We were let into the unit, following the doctor to the reception desk.

"Anastasia Steele" he said and was told Ana was in room 8.

Following him to the door where he stopped in front.

"She is hooked up to a lot of monitors at the moment but they are just to let us know how she is doing, she is breathing on her own and has been throughout". He said before opening the door.

We walked into the room seeing Ana on the bed. She looked so frail and tiny and had so many tubes. My vision was blurred as I kissed her forehead telling her I love her. I was so scared to touch her otherwise I would break her.

With our hands holding hers we both sat in silence, trying to keep our emotions together but failing miserably. Ray was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Annie you need to rest, I have my penguin suit ready to walk you down the aisle and I have decided on our father daughter song. it was your favourite and you will know it as soon as it starts, so get some rest for now and look after that little one" he said kissing her forehead before patting me on my shoulder and leaving the room. I could hear his sobs disappear as he moved away from the room.

I was alone with my fiancée as I took her hand placing a kiss on it.

I pulled the tape off that had been placed on her ring in case she went into surgery and kissed it too.

"Everything is ready Ana, I just need you there with me. I cannot wait until you are Ana Grey" I didn't know if she could hear me but I needed to talk to her.

I woke up the next morning seeing Ana was still in front of me. The monitors showed a steady heartbeat, and pulse. She was due to have a scan today on her brain to check for swelling.

My family had been in an out all day, talking to Ana, trying to convince me everything is fine but it will only be fine when Ana is sat up talking while drinking her cup of tea.

I am almost hypnotised by the beeping of the monitors, I know for every beep she is still alive.

I reach down placing my hand on her stomach.

Our baby is growing in her, a baby we created. She had her shot, I know she was ill but she had her shot after. Could she have been pregnant before and our baby wasn't detected. Is that dangerous. Did the shot fail. These are all questions that I need answering but I need Ana to ask them with me. We need to do this together.

Her scan came back fine, the slight swelling she did have had gone down and they were reducing her sedation. The cut on her head, although it bled a lot was only small so was healing nicely, being at her hairline it wouldnt be noticable once completely healed. She had her foot in bandages and a large dressing on her hip but she looked like she was just sleeping as I continued to watch the monitors.

I must have nodded off as her heartbeat lulled me to sleep. Waking up I felt something touch my head as I looked up to see beautiful blue eyes looking into mine.

"I love you" she mouthed as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you so much baby" I said. I don't think I have ever seen such a more beautiful sight to look into her eyes once again.

APOV

I could hear Christians voice but I couldn't find him, I needed him to talk so I knew where he was and he did, it took me a while to find him, and everything had gone quiet now but I found my way to him.

Opening my eyes it took a few moments to focus, I don't know how long I was asleep, hours maybe days it felt so long until I could see him again.

He had his head down on the bed facing me and I could see the tear tracks he wore but what was more pronounced was the yellow bruise on his head. Reaching my hand over I stroked my finger across it wanting to make it better as tears clouded my vision.

In doing so I realised by moving, my body hurt, really hurt. My movements must of startled him as he lifted his head, his grey eyes meeting my blue.

"I love you" I mouthed to him as a tear finally fell.

"I love you so much baby" he said before tears fell from his eyes.

I needed him to hold me, but it hurt with every little movement I made.

He moved himself forward more kissing my forehead before gently kissing my lips, as he took my hand, he knew what I wanted and for the moment this is all we could do.

Reaching behind me he touched something on the wall as a alarm sounded outside the door.

Within moments the doors opened and I could hear people enter, but my eyes never left Christians. My hand never leaving his.

"She's awake" Christian said when they entered.

"Miss Steele my name is Dr. Sluder, I have been looking after you while you have been with us, I would like to do some test's, is that ok." I nodded, the way she was talking was like I was here on holiday.

"Could everyone leave the room please" she said, I didn't know who was in the room as I hadn't moved my head but Christian couldn't go. And the monitors that were beeping throughout the room, registered my anxiety of him leaving.

"Miss Steele, Miss Steele you need to calm down.".

"Ana, Ana. Calm down please. Look at me baby." Christian made me focus on his face.

"Don't go" I whispered.

"Oh Ana, I am not going anywhere, I will leave when you do ok."

I was able to control my heart rate by focusing on Christian, the beeping eventually stopped.

I was poked and prodded, every test I could think of. I learned I had a fractured skull with thankfully no swelling now, the left side of my body was bruised and a cut on my hip, my foot was bandaged as well. There was something else I could see it between the doctor and Christian but I knew he would tell me when he was ready.

"Ana I am going to call your dad in a minute but there is something I need to tell you first."

He was sat on the side of the bed holding my hand.

"When you arrived in the ER, they took your bloods to check your blood type and also checked it for any anomaly's. They detected something else, Your pregnant Ana." it took me seconds to realize what he had said.

Looking up into his eyes to see if what he had said was real, he nodded his head smiling.

"We're having a baby" I said to him as he nodded.

"But my shot" was the pregnancy test that Dr Greene did wrong, something has gone wrong at some point resulting in something so right.

"I don't know Ana, they detected a heart beat but didn't know how the trauma would affect the baby, they wanted you to have another scan when you woke up."

"We could lose our baby" I whispered as the tears started again.

"Ana if this baby is half as strong as you they will be a fighter, you need to rest and get better and stronger and our baby will also."

He pulled out his phone showing me who is was going to call, putting it on speaker the sound of my dads voice filled the room.

"Christian, how is she. Is their any change" Christian smiled at me as I spoke.

"Hi daddy" I said hearing a yelp on the other end.

"Annie, its good to hear your voice, are you ok, I love you sweetheart. I will be there as soon as I can" he said, I dont think i have every heard my dad so flustered before, I could hear the emotion in my dads voice. My daddy never cries.

"See you soon daddy" I said as he hung up.

Christian picked up his phone, typing away.

"I'm just texting my family" he said when he looked up.

A knock on the door drew our attention as Dr Green walked into the room. Christian had never met her so wouldn't know who she is.

"Miss Steele, I hear congratulation are in order, Dr Sluder has sent me down to do a full ultrasound." She wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"Dr Green at my depo shot appointment why did the result come back negative for a pregnancy and here I am 6 weeks later and pregnant"

"My apologies Miss Steele, the urine test did show up as negative, I suspect that you were only just pregnant at the time and that is why the results were that."

At every other renewal appointment they had taken blood but for some reason they just did a urine test this time, i wish i had pushed for the blood now.

Christian hadn't said a word throughout our talk.

"Can the shot harm my baby" I asked her.

"With every pregnancy there are risks and the shot can cause low birth rates but it is rare, most baby's are born with no health problems, you will be monitored carefully throughout your pregnancy."

"So we just keep our fingers crossed and hope everything is ok" Christian said angrily.

"Can you do the scan please" I said trying to get comfortable but my side hurt. I was trying to diffuse the situation before Christian exploded but I was scared, terrified that something had gone wrong.

She placed a sheet on my lower half as all I had on underneath my hospital gown was panties.

Exposing my stomach she turned to me.

"Normally at this stage we would do a trans-vaginal ultrasound but as Dr Sluder was able to get an image this way we will continue it like this.

She squirted cold gel onto my stomach and placed the wand on top. Moving it over my stomach she stopped in places, pressing buttons and moving dials.

She seemed to know what she was doing but as we couldn't see the screen we couldn't tell. Christian's fingers was firmly entwined with mine as he rubbed them with his thumb, something he did when he was nervous.

She moved the wand on top of my stomach before turning the screen around to us. In front of us was what looked like a little kidney bean, inside was the tiny heart beating away. Our Baby. Neither of us could stop the tears then.

"Your baby has a strong heart beat and I don't see any problems with their development. From my measurements I can see you are 8 weeks 2 days that would make your due date March 09th. Because we date pregnancy from the date of you last period and not conception, conception seems to be around the time of your shot, which for reasons unknown has failed to take effect. The placenta seems to be developing nicely and I can see no tears. When you have your next scan we will do a more thorough examination."

Neither Christian or I had said anything, we were too busy watching our baby on the screen.

"When you leave hospital I would like you to rest for the next week, your body needs to heal. If at anytime any bleeding or spotting appears I want you back in the emergency room."

Our little one had to survive, they had to be ok.

She printed out photos for us before excusing herself after letting us know she would send us an appointment for my 12 weeks scan.

As soon as she left my dad entered, he wanted to hug me but didn't know where so I pulled him to me as best as I could.

"I thought I lost you baby girl" he said crying.

"I will be ok daddy, I have to get better as I have to make sure your grandchild is well."

"My grand baby" he said smiling.

I didn't know if he knew but I did now.

"The doctor told us when he came in about your injuries" Christian said.

"How do you feel about all this"I asked him.

"Excited, terrified. I have so many emotions going through me at the moment but I need you to get better first."

"I will second that"my dad said.

We had a busy afternoon, as my dad was leaving to go back to the hotel, Christian had put him up in, all the Grey's turned up simultaneously. I was able to move my bed so i was sitting up a bit, as long as I didn't move much I would be ok. I was just thankfull nothing was broken and I had a thick skull.

Elliot was trying to make me laugh after I had told everyone to stop crying otherwise they would set me off again. I just wanted to go home, I know I had to rest for the next week or so but I just wanted to go home.

It was just Christian and I alone now, Taylor had smuggled in some real food as Christian had refused to let me eat the slop they put in front of me.

I wanted him as close to me as possible, carefully moving over being ever watchful of the cannula still in my hand that had been pulled twice already and patted the bed beside me.

"Christian get in please" he looked to the bed before shaking his head.

"Please Christian I need you to hold me."

Removing his shoes he climbed in next to me, I needed his arms around me. And when they were I couldn't control the tears.

"Let it out baby" he said choked up, as I cried in his arms, his tears fell with me. We had come so close to losing everything we had. Each other.

Three days later I was sat on the couch at home, I think the doctors wanted to keep me in longer but I was climbing the walls and jumping whenever anyone came in the room so it was agreed for the baby's sake and my sanity that I be allowed home.

The press had been camped outside the hospital since I had been admitted, trying to be the first to get the photo of me leaving but they were all out of luck when we left through an emergency exit. A statement had been released once we were home stating we were hurt in an accident but were now home relaxing.

I spent my days looking out the window at the streets below, book in hand and Christian always nearby. Christian had told me when we were back in our own environment, our safe place what had happened on that day, I was glad that Elena, had died. In a way I felt sorry for Isaac who had also died, he was manipulated by her and he had paid the price.

I remember screeching metal and heat which must have been the car exploding but not much else.

We had to postpone our wedding but for one month, it broke my heart at first to put it back but making sure I was ok and also our baby was most important. I will be Mrs Anastasia Grey and I will walk down the aisle to my husband.

Our apartment had turned into a florist, to the point Taylor had started sneezing every time he came through. Work had taken a back seat for both of us as I healed.

I have spent a lot of time with Christian going through furniture catalogues the interior designer we had working for us had sent over. It was nice to do something productive.

Our original wedding date came and went. Christian spoiled me having my favourite meal risotto made and we ate carrot cake after.

Our wedding day was getting closer, I was waiting for the pregnancy symptoms but apart from a metallic taste in my mouth which is affecting my love for my cup of tea and sore breast which seem to have grown a little bit, I have escaped the sickness. Maybe my body has realised its been through enough to retaliate now.

My dad dropped my granddad's walking cane around which has been very helpful. Especially poking Luke with when he will not let me do anything for myself. He has recovered from his injury's well and after being threatened with the sack he finally took time off to recuperate. Christian had not let me leave his sight and I often sit in his office and read so he knows we are both ok.

He had bought every book he can find on pregnancy and reads to me regularly. I was reading through one of his books when he sat on the couch near my feet. I knew something was wrong I could read his emotions a mile away.

"What is it Christian" I asked him.

"I have just had a call from detective Clark from Seattle PD, when they were searching her car, they made a discovery in the trunk, a body. From dental records they believe it to be John Lincoln. They said he was dead long before the crash. He asked me if i knew him. I just told him they were friends of my parents years ago and everyone had a falling out and he took it out of you, so that is why the restraining order was in place."

No wonder no one could find him, she had him all along.

"How do you feel about this Christian" I asked him.

"Happy, does that make me a horrible person that I am happy that two people who have tried to ruin our lives are dead."

"No Christian, she planned to kill us that day and I don't think she cared who she hurt in the process, enough about her, help me stand please" he took my hand helping me up.

"Dance with me Mr Grey."

He took my hand and helped me as we moved slowly across the floor, I will be dancing with my husband at our wedding and this is something Christian and I have done since I came home. Getting strength back in my lower limbs. My hip doesn't hurt much anymore but my foot where it was cut stung sometimes.

Stubborn is what Christian said I was, and I truly was, I was stubborn because I refused to give up. With our baby growing safely inside of me, I pushed my self to walk and I pushed my self to dance, if I wanted one thing it would be our little one was stubborn too.

Today we would see just how stubborn our baby was, we get married in two days, my bruises are healed, my head is fine and apart from a few scars which will hopefully fade on my foot and hip I am ok.

We entered Dr Greens office, Christian had originally wanted to change her as he didn't like her blasé attitude to the shot, I was with him for that but I have had so much else to think about, we will see how she is today.

We arrive early, being her first appointment the waiting room is empty and don't have to wait long before she comes out to greet us.

"Anastasia, Mr Grey, come in please."

We walked into the room and I was asked to lie on the bed and expose my stomach. She moved the wand over my stomach, I was hoping she would not press on my full bladder I was told I needed to have.

She turned the screen around so we could see our baby.

"As you can see your baby had grown considerably since your last scan, the placenta is doing what it is supposed to do and I don't see any problems."

She flipped a switch on her machine as the room was filled with the beating heart of our baby. Christian hadn't spoken so far as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. Dr Green gave us sonogram photos and also a digital copy of the scan so we could watch our baby when ever we wanted.

"Are you ok" I asked him once we were back in the car.

"More that ok Ana, just a bit mushy at the moment."

I leaned over kissing his lips, we hadn't been intimate since the accident but there was always plenty of kisses and hugs.

"Its ok we can be mushy together, two days Mr Grey and we will be mushy together forever"

"I cant wait baby, two days."

 **Baby Grey will be perfectly fine.**

 **As i stated with an earlier chapter about the depo shot i have never been on it so have to result to good old google for information. i didnt want the baby to have any problems so i wrote what fit the story.**

 **Next chapter wedding hats needed.**

 **take care**

 **caroline**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes as usual are my own**

CPOV

Today Anastasia Rose Steele becomes Anastasia Rose Grey and I cannot wait. I hadn't seen Ana since last night and I was itching to touch her again. She has done amazingly well to get as far as she has.

When she asked me to dance with her the first time I was worried it might be too much. But she stood up, telling me she was dancing at our wedding if it was the last thing she did, so we gently swayed around the living room.

It was an emotional time for both of us and she has gotten stronger every day.

Our baby, is thankfully as strong as their mother. Hearing our baby's heartbeat was such a beautiful sound, I had Barney copy the disc which was sent to both sets of parents resulting in my blubbering mother on the phone.

By putting our wedding back a month it means Ana will get to spend her birthday on our honeymoon, I have a few things planned that i hope she likes. She is very much like me with birthdays, just prefers it to be the two of us, no party's, no fuss but I will spoil her no matter where we are.

Ana had spent last night in my bedroom at my parents house, I hadn't left her until 11.55 last night.

I said goodnight to my parents as Ana walked me to the front door. Shutting it behind us I pulled her into my arms leaning down to kiss her lips.

Our lips moved together as I deepened the kiss, both holding on to the other, not wanting to break apart until we needed to take a breath. I didnt want to leave her but i knew i had too. I squatted down in front of her lifting her blouse so I could kiss her stomach.

"Good night little one, daddy will miss you and mummy tonight but we will be back together tomorrow, I love you."

I kissed her stomach once more before I stood up looking into the teary eyes of my bride.

"I love you Ana, I will see you tomorrow when we meet at the end of the aisle."

"I love you Christian so much, I will see you tomorrow." She said before I kissed her one more time telling her to go inside before heading for the car.

Once inside she waved from the window at the side of the door before Taylor drove me back to Escala.

I had woken up early, excited for the day. Elliot was due soon and we were going to my parents together, he told me he was taking me out for a man's breakfast first, who knows what that involves. If it included alcohol at this time in the morning he can drink it himself. I want a clear head when I marry Ana.

I don't know if she is awake yet but I wanted to sent her a message.

 **Good morning Ana, I cannot wait to marry you today. I love you and our little one xx – Christian**

I didn't have to wait long for her reply.

 **Hi sweetheart, I love you too. I cannot wait until I am your wife, I'm enjoying the peace before everyone comes and finds me. Our little one is tucked up safe and warm. Your bed is comfy just not as comfy as if you were in it with me. Xx – Ana**

 **Elliot is due soon and we will be coming to the house as soon as he has taken me out for breakfast xx – Christian**

Speak of the devil, Elliot appeared from the elevator.

"Hi bro, ready for breakfast"

"As Ill ever be, is it 2pm yet" I asked him before answering the message that had just come through to my phone.

 **Is it too late to elope, Pablo has people running about everywhere, its chaos. Your mum has just brought me a cup of tea so I'm trying to relax and enjoy it but it doesn't taste the same, our little one has made my taste buds go haywire xx – Ana**

 **Unfortunately yes, my brother is here, relax baby and let everyone look after you, I love you xx – Christian**

 **Have fun, I love you too xx – Ana**

Elliot and I made our way down to the garage with Taylor and Ryan joining us.

No announcement had been made about our wedding and everyone involved had signed an NDA with the exception of close family. So it didn't surprise me when the press was outside Escala. They had taken up permanent residency outside since the accident trying to get a photo of Ana, so far none had been printed.

They had also been fishing for information about the deceased but the only thing that had been released was that it was a past business associate who I had stopped backing because they were stealing from my company and they wanted revenge. They were completely deranged, hence the body in the trunk of her ex husband. That is the truth and it is also all they are getting.

My mum did want to go to the funeral of Elena but dad persuaded her not too. She said she didn't want to pay her respects just wanted to watch her burn for what she had done to her children and grandchild and to make sure the evil bitch was incinerated. We asked Taylor to go instead and he called my mum straight after telling her it was done, she was gone. After the crash there wasn't much left to cremate but my mum doesn't need that image in her head and neither does Ana.

We decided to have one wedding photo that was available to the press but only after making a donation to the children's hospital. A short statement saying we were married would be released once we were on our flight this evening, with information about where they could purchase the photo. They would all buy it as they wouldn't want to be the only paper without it in.

Elliot pulled into the car park of IHOP as I started to laugh, I should have know it was something like this with his love of pancakes. He could probably rival Ana with his sweet tooth.

"So bro are you ready to get married then." He said smiling.

"I have never been more ready, Elliot."

We order our usual pancakes, me plain buttermilk and his chocolate chip with chocolate sauce.

"How can you eat chocolate so early in the morning" I asked him.

"It's a skill Christian, it's a skill." He said with a mouthful of pancake.

We ate our pancakes before he paid the bill, refusing to let me pay for anything like I normally would. We drove towards our parents, taking a few minutes before we managed to get through the press assembled outside.

Reynolds came up to us as soon as we got out of the car, my eyes automatically looking to my bedroom window above, seeing the curtains move I smiled. I couldn't see her but there was nothing about her seeing me.

"Sir, we only had a few reporters outside this morning but seeing all the catering trucks going in and out they must have realised something was happening. I called Welch who had provided more security backup" I nodded before turning to Taylor.

"Are they going to be a problem" we do have a locked gate at the end of the drive but it is metal so anyone can see through.

"As long as no one tries to gain access to the property we shall have no problem. The reporters are usually fine it is the pap's we mostly have problems with. As the wedding is at the rear of the property they cannot see it from where it is positioned and we have boats in the water stopping anyone getting too close that side."

"I want no cock-ups today" I said before Elliot and I went inside.

Ana wasn't kidding, people were everywhere. I didn't step too far into the house as I wasn't sure where Ana was. So Elliot went to find our parents.

"Congratulation son" my dad said giving me a hug.

"Thanks dad, is Ana ok."

"She fine son, your mum has been keeping an eye on her, Ray is in with her at the moment. Come through to the back."

I followed my dad through to what is normally a tranquil garden, the marque was up and all the flowers were in place.

The aisle was to the side of the marquee that was surrounded on both sides by white chairs with white and pink roses on the end of each row. This is what Ana wanted and it looked beautiful. The archway which we will be married under was also adorned with the same roses, it was positioned with the water behind us.

The marquee held the tables with baby pink and Ivory centrepieces on each and a long rectangle table for the bridal party. The centerpieces were made up of baby pink and ivory roses mixed with baby's breath which cascaded from the tall vases they were in. A silver place mat was set at each setting with a name card in cream with grey writing.

"Its beautiful isn't it son" I turned around to see my mother there. I walked to her giving her a hug.

"Its perfect mum thank you, hows Ana."

"She's doing fine son and so is your baby" she gave me a kiss on my cheek as we watched everyone putting our wedding together.

"Is there anything I can do mum" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Just enjoy your day son."

We watched as the cake was brought into the tent and placed onto the plinth waiting for it. Pablo giving instruction on the way it should face. Ana and I got our way, we had a five tier cake two were chocolate, two carrot and one vanilla with vanilla buttercream, to please the people who didn't like our choices.

A board was placed between each cake so they didn't blend into one another. With Ana's taste buds at the moment it would probably taste nice to her if they did.

The cake was white icing with pink and ivory roses cascading down the cake. It really was a work of art.

"How's everything going Pablo" I called to him as he walked over.

"Everything is going perfectly, we are on track and the bride is relaxing" he told me before turning to talk to my mother about where we wanted the candy cart for this evening.

With Ana's sweet tooth, we have gotten her a vintage wooden cart. It will be full of every candy you can think of and even has a chocolate fountain. It will be brought out this evening. Telling Elliot about it was a big mistake, if his face goes anywhere near the chocolate fountain he will be swimming in the Sound.

I was sat in my parents den watching what ever game was on with Elliot, he was watching the game I was watching the clock. The door opened and Ray came in

"Ray, how are you" translated into how's Ana.

"She's fine son" he said laughing, he knew me too well.

"She loved the present you left for her and the card, she shed a tear but a happy one."

I had been looking at necklaces but I didn't want her to part with her locket so I had made for her a diamond and platinum hair comb which would look like roses in her hair, the same design I had made into a bracelet so she could wear it after the wedding, I had told Franco what I had planned and he told me it would look perfect with her dress.

"She asked me to give you this" he said giving me a small box and a card.

I took the box and card from him, excusing myself and made my way to the downstairs guest room.

Opening the card I read her beautiful handwriting.

 _Dear Christian,_

 _Today I become your wife. There is no place I would rather be than at your side for the rest of my life._

 _You are my rock, my best friend I couldn't have gotten through the past few months with out you. No matter what I want or need, you are always there for me, even if that means dancing with me when I have the urge to at 4am in the morning._

 _I love you so much Christian, and today when I am pronounced your wife, I will be the happiest and proudest women there ever was._

 _I will see you at the end of the aisle_

 _Ana and little one._

 _Mrs Grey in a few hours xxx_

I didn't realise until a tear hit the paper that I was crying. I love that woman so much and the little one she carries.

I opened the box to reveal a set of cufflinks, with our initials engraved into the top. A C and A entwined with a G. I will be wearing these today.

Elliot and I were all dressed up in our tuxedo's Ana had put everyone else in bow-ties but I wore my grey tie.

We walked out towards the marquee greeting the guests that were assembled there.

Ana had invited Franco so I received an enthusiastic greeting from him before he took his seat. Only a select few were invited from GEH, Ros kept up with her promise and it was hard not to laugh at the monstrosity that adorned her head, Gwen's hat was a bit more sedate that than.

"Are you trying to get a signal on that" I said to Ros as Gwen laughed next to her.

"Piss of Christian, I wore a hat like I said I would" she said proudly as she spun showing me all sides.

"Say hi to ET for me when he goes home because I'm sure you can contact outer space on it" I said laughing as I continued toward the alter under the arch. It was good to laugh, it kept my nerves at bay.

It wasn't long before we were told to take our positions. Having only Elliot in my side and Ana having Kate and Mia we didn't want his or her sides so there were no need for ushers. There wasn't even 50 guests but that was the wedding we wanted and that is what we had.

The music started as Kate and then Mia walked towards us. I was trying to see behind them wanting to see Ana and then she came into view.

On the arm of her father she walked towards me, she was breathtaking in her lace gown that flowed to her feet, her veil was over her face but I could still see her clearly. Her hair down, my only request and the comb I had made, held her hair back on one side.

I couldn't remove the smile off my face as her hand was placed in mine.

"I love you" I mouthed to her as she whispered it back before we turned toward the reverend.

As the reverend spoke my eyes never left Ana's, I spoke my vows with all the love I had for the woman stood in front of me. Kissing her ring before placing it on her finger as she repeated the same with mine. Hearing the words that meant we would be joined forever,I felt a joy I had never experienced before.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I lifted her veil and cradled her face as our lips joined. The applause rang out around us, it was only my brother shouting "get a room" did we break apart.

Turning towards our family and friends we were engulfed in hugs our fingers stayed entwined together.

A photography we had hired snapped away throughout, we had all our formal photos done before Ana and I went inside the house. Everyone else moved into the marquee.

"I love you Mrs Grey" I said as she giggled.

"I love you too Mr Grey."

She pulled me down to her pressing her lips to mine, deepening the kiss as our tongues moved together, gently tugging on my hair I groaned into her mouth. Our lips broke apart as I continued to kiss her neck. I wanted her, needed her but it would have to wait because someone would come looking for us soon.

Tonight I would make love to my wife, we hadn't been intimate since before the accident, she needed to heal and just holding her and knowing she was still with me was all I needed, all both of us needed. So we decided to wait until our wedding night.

Taking her hand we walked to the marquee, stopping just outside where Pablo was waiting to introduce us. We didn't want all the pomp and ceremony of a big wedding so we asked Pablo to fill in for those parts of an MC.

"Are you ready, you beautiful couple" I turned to Ana who nodded. It seemed strange him saying couple as there was three of us now but only close family knew that.

We waited until we heard Pablo's voice before entering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please be upstanding for your Bride and Groom, Mr and Mrs Christian Grey" Ana was giggling beside me at Pablo being so serious he usually has Ana laughing all the time.

"Come on Mrs Grey" I said as we entered the marquee to the applause of our family and friends.

I led Ana over to our table pulling her seat out before taking my own.

Our family sat down on either side of us as everyone else took their own seat. There was a small present in front of Elliot, Mia and Kate. Ana had wanted to get them something for helping out today. Mia and Kate both had a locket that she chose from Cartier and for Elliot we chose a watch. My parents had a trip away that Elliot will give them once we leave because they will only protest that they didn't want anything and Ray, Ana said to get him something to do with the Mariners so he has a full access Pass to our box at Safe-Co field. We were originally looking at a season ticket if he wanted to go when we couldn't but it seemed silly when the box would always be there.

Servers came round filling champagne glasses as my brother stood up to speak, tapping his fork against his glass.

"Ladies and gentleman if there is anyone here who doesn't know who I am, I am Elliot older brother of this fine gentleman sat here" he said in a posh voice.

Ana was giggling at Elliot because the way he was talking, I didn't know who this was but I think my brother had left the room.

"Little one shush, your ruining my image" we were both laughing now as our parents weren't far behind.

"Before I regale you with tales of my brother I would like to hand you over to Raymond, father of the bride" Ray rose with an amused look on his face.

"Its just Ray, I would like to thank Grace and Carrick first for hosting this beautiful wedding." He then turned to Ana.

"My Annie, I have never seen such a beautiful bride, you are the strongest person I know and I have never been more prouder than to walk you down the aisle today. Christian I know you will always protect my little girl and I am proud to call you son, please raise your glasses to Ana and Christian" everybody did as he said as our names rang out around the room.

Ana stood to hug her dad and I received one too, you could see the relief in him that his speech was finally over.

Elliot stood once again getting everyone's attention before turning to smirk at me.

"Remember Elliot if you ever get married what will come out" I said seeing his smirk drop

He clinked his glass again to get the rooms attention.

"My brother where to start, Ana welcome to the family officially you are a beautiful bride and I know you make my brother incredibly happy. Christian, there are many things I could say about you but I will probably live to regret them if I ever get married myself" groans went around the room mainly from my staff .

"Christian is not just my brother he is also my friend, he may be a whizz at business but his family comes first especially the woman sat beside him. I am so thankful to Ana for the love and happiness she gives to my brother and for being as stubborn and strong as she is."

"Amen to that" I heard Ray say.

"So please be upstanding and raise your glasses to my brother and new little sister, to Christian and Ana."

I gave my brother a hug as Ana did next.

Once Elliot had taken his seat I continued to stand, I had nothing planned before hand but there are things I wanted to say so I copied Elliot and tapped my glass and addressed the room.

"Thank you Elliot and Ray for your lovely speeches, I wasn't going to do a speech but there are a few people I want to thank. My parents for letting us have our wedding here, to Pablo for being with us every step of the way" everyone turned his way and he was red as a tomato.

"My brother and sisters for helping not only me but my wife with today and not forgetting my wife" I said turning to Ana. I could see she was starting to tear up.

"You are my world Ana, I am the proudest man ever today to be your husband and to know that this is only the start of our life together. I love you baby." I leaned towards her kissing her lips before finishing what I wanted to say.

"To Ana, my wife" I said raising my glass to her before she stood and hugged me.

"I love you my husband" she whispered to me.

As everybody retook there seats after standing to toast Ana the servers came out with our meal, we started with smoked salmon, I have noticed when we were doing the menu that all the courses were not large. Ana told me she had to save room for cake and dessert, what my babies want they get.

The atmosphere was nice and relaxed being only a small wedding as everyone enjoyed the meal.

Ana had wanted all the work colleagues to be sat on the same table as there was only a few from SIP, Barney seems to be getting along with Hannah as they laughed together.

We cut the cake, placing a piece in each others mouth, my brother telling Ana to smash it in my face but she didn't. We could have done the cake later in the evening but we decided to have it as our dessert course. We all moved onto my parents terrace while they moved the room around where tea and coffee was served.

"I love you Mrs Grey" I said to her, we were sat eating cake on the terrace, Ana's carrot to my chocolate with bites passed between us. Even though we were surrounded by people we were in our own little bubble.

We all walked back into the marquee which was set up with a dance floor surrounded by tables. We were originally going to have a marquee for both the meal and another for the evening buffet that would be later but Ana said it was silly to have two. I was glad that the weather had been fine.

"Can we have the bride and groom on the dance floor please" Pablo said as we walked to the dance floor hand in hand.

When the first words of Ed Sheeran's thinking out loud began I quietly sang in her ear.

Ana loved this song and I have heard her sing along in the car so it was my turn to sing it to her. Reaching her favourite part I sang into her ear."Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place you head on my beating heart" I sang into her ear as she joined in singing along with me. We gently swayed as a camera flash went off, I knew that would be my mother.

She pulled me close as our lips joined. Deepening the kiss our tongues moved together as we did.

I kissed her forehead, resting her head on my chest. Looking up to see the tearful eyes of our family. I could have easily lost what I had in my arms but she was here to share our wedding day with me.

I watched Ana dance with her father to a song she loved as a child. Ray had told me to keep it a secret as Ana used to dance around the room to John Denver's Grandmas feather bed. She was so little she would stand on his feet as they danced.

They moved around the room as everyone clapped along with the song, Ana laughing throughout.

Ana loved the candy cart taking a bag and filling it with all her favourites, we also had a selection of fruits and candy's to dip in the chocolate fountain. Ana and I were feeding each other chocolate covered strawberry's and she even dipped fudge in. Elliot was covered in chocolate, we should have gotten him a bib and he hadn't even put his face in it like he wanted too.

I had danced with my mother, grandmother even Kate and I was ready to take my wife away so I could have her to myself. We were not going far, I had originally booked for us to go to Europe but decided we would go closer to home and go as a family of three when the baby is born.

"Garter bro" Elliot shouted to me. There was no way in hell anyone was having that but I would have fun with them anyway.

I sat Ana down on a chair, placing my hand on her ankle as she giggled at me.

"No wondering hands Husband until we are in private."

Running my hand up the back of her leg deliberately tickling her on the way I reached the garter discretely adjusting myself, feeling her stockings was an instant turn on for me but not so good when your father in law was in the room.

I pulled the garter down slowly before sliding it over her foot. Turning around to see all the guys assembled, i twirled it around my finger.

"They have no chance" Ros mumbled behind me. She knows me so well.

With garter in hand I went to throw it. As they all jumped in the air to reach for it I placed the garter in my pocket. Turning to Ros I winked as all the women round the table laughed.

Helping Ana up Kate passed her the bouquet, she turned with her back to the women who were together before tossing it over her shoulder. She turned around as I held her to me to watch Hannah catch the bouquet. Everyone cheered as her cheeks turned pink.

"Are you ready to leave Mrs Grey" I asked Ana.

"I've never been more ready Mr Grey."

"Good because I cannot wait to get you out of your dress and feel where those stockings lead."

"Come on then lets go and say goodbye."

We walked over to where our parents stood talking together, they had become very close especially over the past few months and Ray would always be welcome here.

"Dad, Grace, Carrick we are leaving soon, where too I do not know" Ana said as they all laughed.

Our parents knew of our plans, I needed my mums help as I was worried with Ana flying first, not just with the baby but with her having a head injury. She told me Ana would be fine so tomorrow morning we land in the Bahamas.

Walking out we are showered with rice as we make our way to the car.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Grey" Taylor said as we both entered the car.

"Thanks Taylor."

Ana was still in her dress as I wanted to undress her myself and when we were somewhere over the US, I know she will want to sleep at some point but hopefully not too soon as I need my wife.

We arrive at Boeing Field, I helped Ana up the stairs holding the train on the back of her dress.

"Congratulation sir,ma'am" Stephan greeted us before we took our seat.

"So where are we going Mr Grey."

"Some where hot with white sandy beaches, clear blue waters and not a soul for miles."

"Sounds perfect but that still doesn't tell me where we are going."

"Were going to the Bahamas baby, I've hired a private island which we will be alone on, well apart from staff. We have our own villa at the north end of the island, there are 11 other villas but apart from ones occupied by security the others will be empty. All our meals will be catered for us and brought over from the south side of the island, I want you to relax and enjoy our honeymoon. if we don't want to see anyone we don't have to."

I could see the excitement in her face.

"How long until we get their" she asked me. Talking about our honeymoon, She hadn't realised that the jet had started moving and was already in position to take off. My fingers as always were entwined with hers.

"About 6 hours, are you tired" I asked her as she shook her head.

"I'm ignoring it, keep talking to me."

"Our villa is right on the beach, so a couple of steps from our bedroom or any room and you will be in the sand" her grip tightened on my fingers slightly as we left the ground and started to climb.

"We have a pool just in front of the dining terrace if you want to cool off from the warm sea waters. And our bathroom had doors that open fully to the beach."

"We need to make sure no one is around if those doors are open when we bathe" she said.

"Don't worry baby no one will see your body but me" we were starting to level out and soon after they seatbelt light went off.

"Are you hungry Ana" I asked her.

She shook her head taking my hand she led me to the bedroom and locked the door. I pulled her into my arms crashing my lips to hers, it had been so long since I had been inside her. I needed her, like I need air to breath.

I moved from her lips onto her neck and gently nibbling on her ear earning a moan from Ana. I turned her around and undone every pearl button on the back of her dress before it fell to the floor . I helped her step out of her dress placing it on a chair in the corner. I hadn't taken my eyes off my wife's body, she had a pale pink Basque and panties on with stockings.

"Ba,fu shit I'm speechless" I said as Ana giggled. I couldn't put a sentence together as I practically drooled at my wife's body.

Pulling her to me our lips joined again. As I lifted her she wrapped her legs around my waist grinding down on my erect cock. I walked over placing her gently on the bed.

"Your too dressed Mr Grey."

I pulled off my tie throwing it to her as she caught it laughing.

My jacket was next and then carefully removing the cufflinks my wife gave me, I placed them in my trouser pocket before unbuttoning my shirt.

I removed my trousers and boxers in one move before running my hands up and down my wife's stockend legs. I was leaking precum at the thought of being in side Ana. Pulling her panties down, I leaned down licking her pussy. I wanted to scream in delight at being able to do this again and I sucked on her clit inserting two of my fingers inside her.

Her body rose off the bed as I continued to move my fingers in and out, lapping at her folds before biting her clit as she exploded on my tongue.

As she came down from her orgasm I got into position, pushing inside where we both groaned. Moving together her hands tugging my hair I made love to my wife. Always conscious of our little one.

"You wont hurt us Christian" she said pulling me closer making me go deeper.

I looked into her eyes as she nodded smiling and I started to thrust into her then. Her moans were spurring me on and I could feel my orgasm building but she needed to come again first. I reached down rubbing her clit which pushed us both over the edge together.

I pulled out of her lying by her side, pulling her closer so her head was on my chest.

"I love you Christian, we both love you" she said.

"I love you both so much." I kissed her forehead placing my hand on her stomach as her breathing evened out, I watched her sleep before my eyes grew heavy and it wasn't long before I followed her.

 **I prefer writing about happy times and there are more to come**

 **Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate hearing from you.**

 **Even though i love Ed Sheeran, Thinking out loud belongs to him.**

 **Fun in the sun next**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer E L James owns everything, i just want to play with Mr Grey**

 **All mistakes are mine**

APOV

Paradise, that's what this is paradise. Meridian is the name of the island, we're in the Bahamas somewhere but where I do not know, all I know is its paradise and I might never want to leave.

From the mainland we had to take a helicopter which is still here for when we go back. White sandy beaches as far as the eye could see. You could go skinny dipping and no one would see you, I don't think my husband would be too happy with that though. Maybe skinny dipping in the moonlight might be fun.

Our wedding was the best day of my life, walking down the aisle and taking Christian's hand, I was home.

We had a lot of laughs and a few tears, happy ones along the way but the day was just perfect.

The hair comb and bracelet, I love them. Even thought the comb was meant for the wedding I will make sure I wear it next time Grace and Carrick have a ball. The card that came with it meant so much more.

 _My Ana_

 _We're here on our wedding day and I couldn't be more happier to become your husband._

 _From the day we met your strength and courage has shone through in everything you do and I couldn't be more prouder than to be by your side._

 _Our little one is safe and loved growing inside you and I will love and protect you both for the rest of my life._

 _I love you both so much baby and today we will be joined forever._

 _Christian and father to our little one_

 _Your husband, very soon xxx_

I was brought out of my thoughts by sprinkles of cold water over my body making me yelp in surprise. My very sexy husband had been swimming and decided to share the ocean with me when he shook his hair.

"Are you coming in baby" he said holding his hand to me.

Walking hand in hand into the ocean, it was like stepping into a warm bath, we had been here two days and apart from meal times we had not seen anyone.

Security was in the next villa to us but it was a five minute walk down the beach to get there and I had no desire to see anyone but my husband for the next two weeks.

Letting go of his hand I swam further out, putting my foot down I could still reach the ocean floor with the water to my shoulders. I lay on my back just floating as Christian swam up to me. Careful not to jostle me he kissed my lips when I turned my head towards him. He could easily stand in the water as he was a lot taller than me.

Placing a hand underneath me to give me some support he placed his other hand on my stomach. He had a beautiful smile on his face.

"Its strange to think a little baby we created is growing inside you."

"I know I've read all these symptoms about morning sickness and I keep waiting for it to happen but I'm passed that stage now" I said as he pulled me to him.

I had my arms around his neck as we floated together in the water.

One thing I find I have needed since I've been here is an afternoon nap. I have been a lot more tired than normal but on the other side I want to jump my husband any chance I can get. Christian just laughed at me and told me to go with what my body wants.

I told him he wouldn't be saying that if his cock fell off from over use.

Waking up from my nap I was hungry, I didn't have to go far to find Christian. He was sat reading on the deck outside the bedroom. Having the doors open so the breeze blew through the room was essential, even though the ceiling fans were on in every room I was still hot.

I walked over to Christian draping my arms over his shoulders from behind and kissing his cheek. Taking my hand he moved me around in front of him, pulling me onto his lap.

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap."

"I did thank you, I feel like I'm neglecting you with all the naps that I have."

"Ana you are growing a very important little one in there, you are bound to be tired" he said kissing my lips before my stomach growled.

"Come on let's get you both fed" leading me towards the kitchen he removed some cheese and chicken slices from the fridge.

I made chicken sandwiches and we ate cheese and grapes neither wanting anything heavy. The food here has been fantastic but its nice to have something simple once in a while.

After lunch I decided to get into the pool, It was nice to cool off from the hot sun and it was shaded in parts by the villa. Christian has made it his mission to make sure I don't get sunburnt paying special attention to my stomach when he applies the sun screen. I do feel like I have an inbuilt radiator at times especially in this heat.

"Do you fancy going for a walk tomorrow Ana" Christian said joining me in the pool.

"Yes where are we going and do we have to see people" we have enjoyed it just being the two of us neither willing to share our time with any other.

"There is a water fall about two miles away towards the east side of the island, we can walk and cool off when we get there, it is safe to swim in the pool below. And no we don't need anyone else" he said as I laughed.

Curling up with my husband that night after making love, he was playing with a piece of my hair, something I think soothes him.

"What are you thinking of Mr Grey" I asked him as he was deep in thought.

"I was just thinking if this island is up for sale" he said as I laughed.

"I'm serious, we can bring our little one back, maybe when its a bit cooler but I would love somewhere we can just escape too. What do you think and don't say its my money, its our money."

"Honestly I think it would be perfect. If we came here a lot though you might want to invest in a better phone system."

Taylor had our phones, us only having a satellite phone for emergency's but I don't plan on going anywhere near it though.

"I will enquire when we go back home. If not this place, somewhere similar but I would rather it be here."

"What would happen to the staff that work here" I asked.

"There are only five here now so they would be kept on permanent, I know when they are busy they hire in extra but I don't think we will need it unless the whole family come."

"My dad on a beach, not something I could see him doing, he would be permanently fishing or something. Jet skis he's been on them, I will have to let you take him out as I am not getting on one while I'm pregnant."

"No your not doing anything dangerous while you are pregnant or anytime after."

"Oh my bungee jump is out of the window then" I said as he tickles me before moving over me carefully and entering me again.

We woke to bird song in the trees behind the villa, it was lovely some mornings others I just wanted them to shut up.

I walked into the kitchen to sort out breakfast. I didn't want pancakes today so I went with granola and yoghurt and maybe a bacon sandwich if I was still hungry.

"Christian what do you want for breakfast" I called to him in the bedroom.

"What ever you are having baby."

He might live to regret that as he hates granola. Placing two bowls down and filling them with granola I chucked to myself at what his reaction will be.

He came in to the kitchen kissing my head as he sat next to me.

"Urgh bird seed" he said as I giggled beside him.

"You did say what ever I wanted but don't worry I fancy a bacon sandwich after this" I said as he started munching his way through his bird seed.

After making Christian his bacon sandwich or three, we packed a picnic and left the villa. It was cooler walking through the trees which was perfectly fine for me.

We were not in any rush as we enjoyed the peace walking hand in hand. Thinking about what Christian said about buying the island. I never ask Christian for anything but being able to come back here whenever we could, I would ask for that.

We could hear the waterfall as we approached, it was beautiful. There was a large pool below it where I would definitely be visiting to cool off.

Placing the picnic blanket down and then the basket, Christians top was the first to come off. He had his swim shorts on so he didn't need to change as I pulled my sun dress over my head revealing my little yellow bikini underneath. It was tiny and I knew Christian would have a heart attack in anyone saw me in it on the beach so I was saving it for when we were completely alone.

"What is that" Christian asked me looking around to double check no one was here.

"My bikini why what wrong with it" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"Where's the rest of it."

"This is it do you want a closer look" I said unfastening the top and throwing it to him before I entered the water.

"Anastasia Grey" he growled behind me before following me into the water.

I swam around, enjoying the cool water on my body. Christian came behind me placing his hands on my breast.

"These are for my eyes only Mrs Grey" he said gently pinching my nipples.

He is very aware of my changing body, my breast have gone more fuller in the past few weeks and my nipples are more sensitive but they still crave his touch.

"If there was a chance anyone was around I would have never even worn the bikini never mind taking the top off. This bikini is for my husbands eyes only."

He gently nibbled on my neck before I turned in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Make love to me Christian" I asked him.

He undid the bottoms from my bikini as I floated next to him, removing them entirely I was naked in the water. Taking his shorts off he let them all float away.

"I hope they don't go too far" I laughed before he entered me.

I groaned feeling him fill me completely, slowly he moved in and out of me, as our lips joined together. I felt loved and worshipped by this man, my man, my husband he was my everything.

He reached between us as he rubbed my clit. He was close I could tell by his breathing but he wouldn't finish until I did. I was building as we moved in the water together. Ripples moving out from our position as we both fell over the edge together.

I was still wrapped around him as my breathing calmed, kissing his neck I step down to the floor, it was a bit deeper that before as we must of moved with our movements together.

Christian helped me to the side before swimming around to collect our clothes.

"It's a good job they didn't go anywhere otherwise we would be chasing them down stream, I have my dress to cover me but you are pretty much stuffed." I said laughing.

We sat eating our picnic with our feet dangling in the water. The heat quickly drying us and our clothes.

"Were you serious about trying to buy the place" I asked him.

"Yes definitely, why."

"I love it here Christian and would love to come back any time we wanted."

"Then I will make them an offer they cannot refuse, I would give you the world baby" he said stroking my face.

"You already do Christian" I said kissing his lips.

...

Waking up this morning to the usual birdsong, I cannot believe we have been here a week already. We are going for a walk along the beach today, we should see Taylor, Luke and Ryan topping up their tans.

I had told them when we first landed on the island that I didn't want to see a suit in sight. They would fry on this island if they were dressed up and there was no need as we were not going to go anywhere.

Christian had asked me if we wanted a day out on the mainland but I was happy to stay where we are.

One thing we have both noticed is the little bump that has started to appeared on my stomach, Christian spotted it first and then proceeded to kiss it all over, not that there is a lot there at this stage but there is definitely something. With the worry of everything in the last couple of months we are moving forward. Our little one is growing, we have proof of that now and I don't think either of us have been so happy.

When this place is busy there is a restaurant at the other end of the beach from our villa, where our food is brought from so with us walking that way today we will have lunch there before coming back. They usually have golf buggy's that they move things from villa to villa on. You cannot see the trail they use from the villas as it is in the trees behind. If I get tired from our walk we can just bring one back.

We walked slowly up to the next villa, walking at the edge of the beach as the sea lapped at our feet. I had a floppy sun hat of which Christian loved, personally I think I look like a scarecrow but as long as it keeps the sun off my head and I don't end up with sun stroke I will leave it where it is.

It didn't take us long to get to the villa. Ryan was surfing I don't know how he stayed up, I would have gone for a swim by now.

"Sir, Ana" Taylor greeted us.

"Hi Taylor, nice tan" I thought Christian and I have tanned well but Taylor looks like he hasn't left the beach since we arrived.

"I tan very quickly Ana, I also burn very quickly as well."

There is no way I would burn with the amount of sun screen Christian applied, any more and I would be as white as Olaf.

I could see Luke jogging towards us on the beach, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler before he walked over to us.

"Sir/Ana." he greeted us "I've just been out on patrol, nothing to report sir" he said.

"We're going up to the restaurant for lunch, we will only be an hour or so then back to the villa" Christian said.

We started to walk again before I turned back and shouted to Luke.

"Luke do you have any more cold bottle's of water" I asked, he immediately went to the cooler removing two before bringing them to us.

"Are you ok baby" Christian said beside me.

"I'm fine, just really hot."

Once I received the bottle I put it to my forehead.

"Ana we can go back if the walk is too much for you."

"Christian I'm fine, just not used to the heat. We don't get this kind of weather in Seattle."

We continued our walk moving more towards the trees for a bit of shade and it didn't take long before we reached the restaurant.

We sat under a cabana eating swordfish skewers followed by a fruit salad made up of fruits, half I have never heard of before.

"Are you tired Ana."

"I'm fine Christian, I need to try and get out of these naps for when I go back to work."

"Baby you know you don't need to go back if you don't want to" he told me.

"I know I don't Christian, if I was doing a strenuous job where I was running around a lot then I would step back because I'm not risking our little one, but being sat down all day, the only thing I will get is a numb bum."

Christian fights with himself, he want to wrap me up in cotton wool one minute to wanting me to be happy and going about my normal life another. I think a lot of it come down to how he was after the crash.

He told me he held me while we were in the crashed car, not knowing if I was going to survive and then finding out I was pregnant, took its toll on him as we both cried a lot in those first days once I was awake.

"Christian you know me better than anyone, if you think work is getting too much for me, please say so and we will talk about it. I can work from home and when we move into the house I might never want to leave the library. I wont put our baby in danger ok."

"OK."

I lay with my head in his lap as he stroked my head, it wasn't long before I was asleep. So much for staying awake.

I must of slept for a few hours, Christian had a newspaper which he was reading that he must have gotten from the staff when I woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead you ready to go back."

Sitting up I kissed his lips.

"Yes I'm ready but can I get a drink first" he nodded before signalling a member of staff to get me some water.

Getting back to the villa was hilarious, my husband can drive an R8 fast but put him in a golf buggy and he drives like a snail. Because the trail was thin and there was trees close at both sides Christian was going so slow so as not to jolt the buggy, I could have walked faster.

"What are you going to do if I want to drive your R8" I asked him receiving a look that says are you out of your fucking mind.

That set my giggles off again.

"I know you love us both and want to protect us, but we are not going to get whiplash if your go faster than 5mph" I said giggling.

He had a beautiful smirk on his face, I don't know if he was doing this on purpose. He didn't change his speed as we trundled along to the villa. He walked round to my side, holding my hand to help me out.

"Thank you kind sir" I said as he kissed my hand.

"Your welcome ma'am" he said before laughing.

We walked back into the villa throwing the doors and windows open to let in some air, we had left small windows open but we didn't want to come back to find something crawling through our bed even though Christian pointed out our bedroom doors were left open most of the night so if something was going to pay us a visit it would then.

"Thanks Christian for volunteering to guard our door for the night" I said to him.

"Fuck that if you want some one guarding I will get Taylor to sort it out"

I shook my head to him.

"The last thing I want to think about when I am screaming your name is that the security outside might here us."I told him.

"No I definitely don't want them hearing your moans."

Thankfully that night the only thing creeping around was my husbands hands.

...

Today is my 22nd birthday I was woken up with kisses all over my body.

"Happy birthday baby" Christian said finally reaching my lips.

"Thank you Christian."

"I originally planned to take you away for your birthday but this will have to do" he said pointing to the sandy beaches and clear waters of the ocean.

"Will have to do, this place is perfect Christian. I love it here."

He reached over to his side of the bed passing me a card and small box, which jangled when he passed it to me.

Opening the card to read his words a smaller envelope fell out into my lap so I read the larger one first .

 _My beautiful wife Ana._

 _I hope you have a very happy birthday and I'm so happy to spend it with you._

 _All my love, hugs, kisses, snuggles and tickles._

 _Your loving husband_

 _Christian xxx_

"Thank you sweetheart I look forward to more snuggles and tickles" I said kissing his lips.

I opened the small card to read what was inside.

 _To Mummy_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _I cannot wait to meet you, until then I will stay where I am safe and loved_

 _All my love_

 _Your little one xxx_

I looked to Christian with tears in my eyes

"Thank you Christian I love them."

I took the wrapping off before opening the box to find a charm bracelet inside.

Lifting it out off the box the charms jangled together, I looked closely as Christian explained what they were.

A helicopter, Statue of Liberty, boat, a balloon, our initials, the panda made me laugh as I knew what that one meant. And a stork holding a baby. All were platinum and inlaid with different precious stones. There was one final one of a fish and I had no idea what that was for until later in the day.

Christian passed me a large envelope, inside was the paperwork for a brand new car.

"I know you said an R8 was too fast for you so I got you the next best thing its an Audi TT RS roadster in cherry red, I ordered it before we found our you were pregnant so I don't know about it now whether you will find it too fast as well."

I kissed his lips to stop his mumbling.

"Its perfect Christian thank you, I will be fine."

…..

I couldn't stop laughing every time I lifted my head from the water, Christian was holding me as I lay above his arm with my head in the water. Snorkelling was one of the more sedate things I could do on the island. No scuba diving for me. The only problem I had was I felt like I had flotation devices in front of me making me feel like I was going to flip over like a turtle on its back. God help me when my breast really grow bigger, I'm in trouble then as Christian's hand will be permanently attached to them.

"What are you laughing at Ana" Christian asked me when I came up again.

"I'm looking for Nemo and Dori" that earned my a strange look.

"Are you telling me you have not seen finding Nemo" I asked him in mock disgust.

"No I have never seen Nemo."

"That is being rectified as soon as we get home, now look out for clown fish" I told him as he laughed. We had such a good time just relaxing in the water.

We ate dinner on the terrace and had carrot cake with one candle in the middle

...

Christian was in the shower when I picked up the satellite phone and called Taylor. Luke had been on a jet ski today and I knew Christian wanted to go but would not leave my side. As we only had a few day left I didn't want him to miss out.

"Hello" Taylor answered, I could hear the other two probably panicking, thinking something is wrong.

"Its only me don't panic, I just need you to do me a favour."

"Of course Ana, Happy Birthday. What can I do for you " he asked me. Happy birthday could be heard shouted in the background.

"Can one of you come and stay with me here tomorrow as I know Christian wants to go on the jets skis but he wont leave me, I need someone to stay here and someone to bring the jet ski over."

"That's fine Ana what time do you want us over."

"About ten should be fine" I told him before we said our goodbyes.

"Is everything ok Ana, I heard talking " Christian asked when he came in the room.

"I'm fine Christian, I was just asking Taylor if he could bring the jet ski up tomorrow."

"Ana, I will never stop you doing anything but that I will" pressing my finger to his lips to stop him, I spoke.

"Its not for me silly, it's for you. I know you want to go on them so I have asked Taylor if one of them can sit with me while you go out on the jet ski."

He pulled me to him cupping my face with one hand.

"Love you" he said kissing my lips

"Love you more" I said tugging his hair earning my usual groan.

"Not possible" he said picking me up and took me to the bedroom where we showed each over how much we loved the other.

The next day I was woken up by the sound of the jet ski. I must have slept in later than I normally have so far, I think Christian wore me our last night.

I went to use the bathroom before betting dressed into a long summer dress and then walking towards the kitchen where I could hear voices.

"Morning baby" Christian said as I walked into his open arms.

"Morning sweetheart, morning Taylor, are you my babysitter for the morning."he nodded in acknowledgement.

We walked onto the beach as Luke was getting off the jet ski. It was extremely hot today so I would be spending it in the shade until it got a bit cooler.

"Do you want me to put the sun screen on before I go" Christian asked me quietly.

"Ill be fine Christian, the bed under the cabana has my name on it. Its hotter today" he kissed my lips before I made my way back to the shade.

He set of with Ryan on another jet ski, he looked like he was having a lot of fun as they zigzagged the ocean in front of us. I moved from the cabana to the pool, I think today had been the hottest day here yet. It was lovely on my warm body, instantly cooling me down.

Luke came from the house with a smoothie for me, I have been having them every day and it was very welcome.

A little while later Christian came back in and joined me in the pool. The back of his neck was a bit red where the life jacket he wore hadn't reached. Handing my second smoothie to Christian which he quickly finished, I scooped water with my hands cooling the back of his neck down.

We spent most of the day between the pool and cabana apart from when Christian went back out on the jet ski, smothered in sun screen from me this time.

Our last two days were spent just the two of us, we enjoyed the beach, the ocean but more than that we enjoyed each other.

I wasn't ready to go home tomorrow, I have loved being here just Christian and I, it's going to be so hard to go back home again.

We had so much to plan for though. Christian has told me he was going to take us to see the progress on the house, I couldn't wait until we could move in.

I hadn't been back to work since the accident, I have worked from home and kept up with my work, speaking to Jack and Hannah from the comfort of my couch so it will be a big adjustment not being in our bubble any more.

Christian and I are very tanned and you can tell we have been somewhere tropical. As no details about our wedding or honeymoon were released apart from the photo we decided the world would just have to wonder about the rest of it.

My bump would soon cause the interest that we didn't like. I will tell Jack and Hannah when I return to work, anyone else will find out when I start to show.

We're all packed up, every thing is in the helicopter as I check nothing has been left behind. I've loved every minute here.

Christian had his headset on checking everything was good to go before take off as I leaned over to him.

"Thank you for a wonderful honeymoon Christian" I said kissing his lips

"Your very welcome Ana."

Taking my hand, he kissed it placing it on his leg as always. I was sad to leave but as we took off seeing the island get smaller below us I knew we would be back.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I do not know if Meridian exists but i liked the sound of it.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

We arrived back into Seattle yesterday evening, both exhausted but extremely happy.

The past two weeks have been the best of my life. Spending every minute together without distractions has been complete bliss. We need to do it more often, just hand phones over to our security and tell them to only contact us in emergency.

Ana had slept most of the way back from the Bahamas only waking an hour before landing. She got changed into warmer clothes as we had rain to welcome us home.

Arriving back at Escala I carried her from the car into our apartment, putting her down on the kitchen counter. I opened a non alcoholic champagne and we toasted to a long and happy marriage.

I think the rain is making up for the sun we had as it hasn't stopped yet. Ana is doing very well, our little one is growing all the time. I know at some point her bump will be noticed but we will make no announcement until our little one is born.

Ana and I don't go back to work until Tuesday as I thought she might need a couple of days to recover from the flight as she gets tired easily but she is wide awake this morning and trying to have her cup of tea. By the grimace on her face I don't think she is having much luck.

I have a lot of work waiting for me but I will deal with it when we go back to work. I'm enjoying my alone time with my wife to much to even switch my laptop on at the moment.

I have asked Andrea to contact the owners of the island we stayed on though and to make them an offer they can not refuse.

Mum and dad have invited us over for dinner tomorrow night to welcome us back and Ana said she was fine going, I'm a bit worried passing the site of the crash though, whether it will bring her memories back of it. We will be going past today and tomorrow, I just hope its not too much for her.

She told me she remembers seeing Elena's evil eyes and careering towards the truck but doesn't remember a lot after that only bits and pieces, more hearing our voices talking to her when she was unconscious.

I wanted to take her to our house today to see Elliot's progress, there wasn't a lot needed changing. Just updating and Ana wanted a sun room on the back that opens onto the garden. So the terrace that was originally there will be enclosed with glass. There will be four foot walls at the sides and then glass to the roof but the whole front of it will be glass bifold doors which will open all the way across. A new patio will be layed infront of that.

Getting my cup of coffee, Ana asked me what I wanted for breakfast, I learned my lesson last time saying what she was having, bloody bird seed.

"Bacon, egg, sausage, baked beans and toast please." I told her laughing.

She got up to go to the fridge and started taking the ingredients out.

"Ana, baby I was joking. I just don't want bird seed again." I walked around the counter to her, pulling her into my arms.

"Its fine Christian I fancy a bacon sandwich so it wont take long to make the other" she told me.

Leaning down I kissed her lips, pulling away she was having none of that as her fingers tangled into my hair, tugging. I deepened the kiss as our tongues moved together. I could never get enough of my wife. Breaking apart I kissed her forehead holding her to me against my chest. To think I was terrified at one point of anyone touching my chest, now I crave the touch my wife gives me.

After one last kiss Ana got onto making breakfast. Elliot would be salivating at what was on my plate, double everything, I take a photo of it and send it to him.

 **Having an amazing breakfast cooked by my wife, what have you had for breakfast Elliot – Christian**

It wasn't long before I got a reply from him.

 **Fuck that looks good get Ana to make me one – Elliot**

 **Get lost, my wife is not cooking for you. Get Kate to make you some – Christian**

 **I like to live, how was the honeymoon – Elliot**

 **Amazing, perfect do I need you go on. – Christian**

 **No I would call you pussy whipped but it's nice to see you so happy, I will save it for another day – Elliot**

 **We will be at the house sometime this morning – Christian**

 **That's fine I just arrived. I will tell them your coming it might put a rocket up their arses and we can get things done faster, see you later – Elliot**

Even though it was Sunday, Elliot had people working at the house so it was ready on time.

 **See you later when I've finished my breakfast – Christian**

 **Fuck off – Elliot**

I was sat chuckling to myself as I showed Ana my conversation with Elliot.

Ana sat beside me with her bacon sandwich as I tucked into the mountain of food in front of me even moping up the juices with a slice of bread. I wont not be eating until tonight, I'm stuffed.

"There is more bacon and sausage in the fridge it wont take long to make but he can forget about eggs and toast" Ana said when she had finished her breakfast.

"Baby you don't have too."

"It's ok you can give it to him, tell him you brought seconds for yourself."

"Cruel baby cruel but I like it"

Ana went into the kitchen to make the food as I went to get the plans for the house. I will take them to wind Elliot up making sure everything is perfect down to the last millimetre.

When we arrived in the Garage I showed Ana her new car. We had been tired when we got home so apart from her hand on the bonnet that is as far as we got.

Sitting in it I could see the smile on her face. She would get to drive it soon but today we were all going in one car.

We are driving over to the house, with Reynolds and Prescott up front, I wanted to be in the back with Ana as we passed the spot where the crash was. It was just like a normal highway, apart from the central barrier had a dent in it still. looking at it now, it was hard to imagine the carnage that had been here. Ana focused on the road ahead as she squeezed my hand to let me know she is ok.

As we pulled down into the driveway Ana pulled the fob out of her purse to open the gates before Reynolds could grab theirs. We do have a security company who man the site 24/7 but when we move in we will have our own security on site at all times.

"What are they building there" she said pointing to the building half built to the left side of the house.

"Staff quarters, I want our house just for us, especially when our little one comes" I told her.

We parked the car next to Elliot's, Grey Construction truck. Telling Ana to stay where she was a moment as Reynolds beeped the horn. Elliot came out a moment later letting us know there was no building work going on so we didn't need hard hats.

I think he could smell the food as soon as we got out, I wasn't cruel and passed him the plastic tub Ana had put the food in.

"Shit Ana if you weren't married to my brother I would marry you myself" he said to Ana earning a growl from me. She's mine.

"Ah Elliot you are not my type" she told him.

"What's your type then little one."

"Christian, if your not him then I'm not interested" I pulled her to me kissing her lips.

"Mine" I whispered in her ear.

"Yours" she told me back.

"OK love birds come on" he said opening the front door.

I leant down scooping Ana into my arms and carrying her into the house.

"I have to carry you over the threshold of every home we own."

I put her down in the kitchen, the kitchen units was going in today, the old units were to be recycled and to be used again through a charity that Elliot worked with. I know Ana will love cooking in that kitchen and I will enjoy eating what she has cooked.

Ana went to the library while I spoke to Elliot about the plans to see if there has been any problems.

"We had to reseal the glass roof in the rotunda as it had a slight leek, not enough to cause any damage but there was a small patch of damp that was starting to appear."

"You do know my wife would move in there" I said as we walked to find Ana.

Walking into the library, I realised I will probably be grey by the time our baby is born through stress, wanting already to reach for the cotton wool to wrap Ana in.

"Don't you even think of doing that Mrs Grey" I said startling Ana who was starting to put her foot on bottom rung of the rolling ladder that is attached to the bottom book cases.

"Shit Christian you scared the crap out of me" she said turning to me.

"You are not allowed on the steps Ana, your pregnant."

"I wasn't going to climb them, I was trying to move them around but they wouldn't move. I think they have come off the rail at the bottom so I was pushing them with my foot to see if I could put them back on the track."

Normally they are attached to a rail at the top only but these also have a groove in the floor which it fits into. The people who lived here before were elderly so maybe they did it for more stability, I don't know.

"I'm sorry Ana, I just can't bare to see you hurt again" I pulled her to me, as she rested her head on my chest.

"I will get this looked at Ana, it has come off the rail and will need oiling" Elliot said next to us.

We explored the house, I could see another of Ana's favourite rooms was coming together, the sun room. It was all finished apart from painting and decorating.

"Do you have any plans for what you want doing out here" Elliot asked.

We were walking around the garden outside, apart from the grass being cut, not much has been done out here so far. The only difference was they had done repairs on the jetty that was here. A few of the boards were rotten so they were all replaced. The Grace will be moved here from the marina once it is finished.

Ana and I had originally though about having a pool fitted but with the temperamental Seattle weather and a little one on the way we decided against it. Agreeing on a hot tub instead. Elliot knew about that but I didn't know what to do with the rest apart from leave it as it is and hire a gardener. Ana wanted the meadow at the front of the house leaving and also the lawn area. There is a border which will be maintained when workmen are not walking over it.

"Is there room for a fire pit out here" Ana asked beside me.

"That would be so cool, it would have to be away from the house a bit but if we put a patio around it then you can have seating"

"That's settled then a fire pit."

"Christian can we have a fence at the bottom, but something that doesn't spoil the view. I don't want our little one near the water without us."

I immediately agreed, the house and garden will need baby proofing starting with a fence and gate. I turned to Elliot to ask him but he was already nodding.

"I'm already on that, I've ordered wrought iron railings and a gate. They won't distract from the view but they will keep your baby safe when they are on their feet."

"Thank you Elliott" Ana said kissing his cheek.

"Its ok I ordered them just after we found out you were pregnant."

We continued our walk around the garden before heading back to the house as Elliot was called away by a delivery at the front of the house.

"Oh have a look in your bathroom before you go, check everything is alright."

We walked to the stairs taking them up to the first floor. Walking into our bedroom it was all finished, just needing carpet and furniture now.

I heard Ana whistle from the bathroom before she called me.

"Mr Grey, how many are we planning on having in this tub at one time and also the shower." she asked me.

After the accident when we were going through the interiors of the house Ana told me to decide on the bathroom, I wanted a shower but for it to have a seat in. it is tiled the same as the rest of the bathroom so it doesn't stick out too much, at the time we didn't know if the injury's to her hip and foot would lead to later problems, but seeing it now I can sit Ana on that seat and make love to her.

The tub has a built in jacuzzi and can probably fit about six but there will only ever be Ana and myself and maybe our little one sometimes

"Only us Ana, do you like it." I asked her.

" I love it" she wrapped her arms around me pulling my lips to hers. If we were at Escala we would be naked by now but not with my brother around. Tugging on my hair my hands cupped her face as our lips continued to move together.

" I love you Ana" I kissed her neck not wanting to let go.

"I love you too" she said in between kisses.

"Do you like the bathroom" Elliot shouted from the bedroom.

"Cock-blocker" I mumbled resulting in Ana's giggles.

"There will come a time soon Christian when I want to christen every surface in this bathroom and bedroom."

"Soon, very soon" I said biting her ear gently.

"We love it Elliot thank you" Ana told him.

We spent another hour at the house before we left. The painters were about to start and I didn't want Ana around the fumes.

"Ana are you tired" I asked her.

"No why what did you have in mind" she asked.

I was taking Ana to see Franco, she said she wanted to go and see him sometime as we didn't get to talk much on our wedding day, we have spoken about Flesh before then so I though we could go to the gallery.

Driving back into Seattle we parked up outside the gallery.

"Franco" Ana said beside me as I nodded.

We got out walking inside, Reynolds and Prescott were to stay outside, no matter how much they protested. Once inside they would know the artwork on display and I didn't know if any of Flawless was on display.

We walked through the doors greeting Jessica who was at the small reception desk.

"Anastasia" was squealed from the direction of the offices.

He rushed over about to swing her around, but stopped himself, remembering her injuries as he skidded to a halt.

"Hi Franco" she said hugging him.

"Beautiful Girl, you look wonderful, practically glowing. How are you both."

"We're fine Franco, how is everything going."

"Busy, I have a new model as you can see from the photos around."

"That's great Franco."

They were both deep in conversation, I was looking at the photos not to see the model but I wanted to see if any were Ana.

"You wont find any of Ana" Franco said.

"I destroyed any I had left a month after the show. I gave people enough time to buy them if they wanted them then when the time was up I destroyed any pictures left and the negatives.

I nodded smiling in thanks. I forget sometimes that there are pictures of my wife out there.

"So the wedding is out of the way when is the family coming" Franco said laughing.

"In about 5 and a half months" Ana said as I pulled her to me.

"Oh my, oh my congratulations. No wonder your glowing." he said laughing.

I have decided Franco is worse than my mum for talking about babies. We were leaving soon as I didn't want Ana to get hungry or too tired.

Franco walked us to the door promising to keep our pregnancy quiet.

"If you want any pregnancy photos done let me know Ana."

I turned to Ana so fast I was sure my head was spinning. I was about to say something when she placed her finger against my lips. Yelping when I gently bit her finger.

"Not like Flawless" he said quickly seeing my reaction.

"I think I am done with my photography career Franco, thank you for the offer anyway."

We said goodbye going back to the car.

"Christian hey no more photos, unless you are the one taking them." she said seeing I was quiet.

"Its fine Ana, I just don't like anyone seeing your body only me"

"You are the only one who has ever seen my body, seen the real me. I'm yours all yours. I cannot change the fact that I did the photos, sometimes I wish I had never done them but then I would have never met you and I will never regret that."

Ana placed her hand on my face, as she kissed my lips. I have Ana, that's something no one else will ever have and I wouldn't let it ruin our future together.

We had lunch out before heading back to Escala.

Ana wanted a bath when we got home so while she was sorting some clothes out I went into the bathroom and filled the tub up, putting the lavender oils Ana loves.

"Ana the baths ready I called to her" hearing no answer from her I walked back into the bedroom.

"Ana" I said startling her.

"Sorry Christian I'm miles away."

She was stood in front of the mirror in just her bra and panties, looking at her reflection. I walked up behind her as she ran her finger over her the scar on her hip. With her tan it was more pronounced.

"I'm not Flawless any more" she said quietly.

I never should have taken her to the gallery, the last thing I wanted was to upset her.

I took her hand away from her scar placing my hand over it myself.

"Ana you are Flawless and always will be, I'm not talking about the photos I'm talking about the beautiful woman in front of me."

I pulled her back to me placing my hands protectively over her little bump.

"You're a fighter Ana, and I am so grateful for the strength you had to get back to us. I know you see a scar but I just see my beautiful wife."

I turned her in my arms, forgetting about the bath for a moment and carry my wife over to our bed.

I remove her bra and pull her panties down. I remember what she did at the Heathman in Portland, it was one of my favourite and also emotional times we have had since we have been together.

Taking her hands I kissed both, before placing a kiss on each finger paying special attention to her ring finger.

"These are my favourite hands in the world Ana, not only are they the only touch I want to feel but their touch brings me a pleasure I have never felt before."

Moving on to her arms she knew what I was doing now as a beautiful smile appeared.

"Your arms encase me, being within them means I'm home, No matter where we are."

I moved to her face kissing her eye lids and her cheeks moving on to the lips I love so much.

"This face I love can brighten my day with just a smile, and a kiss."

I moved down her body to her breast sucking gently on both.

"These two don't need an explanation, I can never get enough of them but what is under is a heart so pure, you have love for everyone but no more than for our child and myself which you show us everyday "

I kissed all over her little bump, I don't think I have ever been more proud of anything in my life than knowing Ana and I have created a life together.

"Our little one is growing in here, we created this little one Ana"I said kissing her bump again.

Moving onto her hip I kissed her scar before looking up into her eyes.

"Having this here means you survived, you fought for us Ana." I said as she nodded, as I kissed her scar again.

I kissed her legs up and down many times tickling her with the bristles on my chin as she giggled before finally lying between her legs.

"This place is heaven, it doesn't need any more words than that" I licked her pussy before nibbling on her clit.

Her back arched off the bed, I reached my hands up to support her back, as my tongue continued its assault on her pussy.

"Christian" she shouted my name but I didn't stop, her hand was gripping my hair pulling me closer, I knew she was building, I had memorised every noise she makes. She fell over the edge shouting my name.

I took my hands from underneath making sure she was on the bed and I moved up her body coming level with her face. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled my lips to hers, tasting herself on me.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear biting it gently.

"Love you too, make love to me Christian" she replied.

I moved off her quickly removing my clothes before I entered her.

She wrapped her legs around me squeezing my cock causing a groan to escape me.

I loved when she did that, squeeze my cock with her inner muscles, it like having her hand and pussy at the same time. She did it again causing me to call her name. If she kept this up I wouldn't last long. But she did, she kept it up and I gave up trying to hold off my orgasm.

"Ana fuck, Ana do it again. Squeeze my cock."

I could feel my orgasm building, reaching down I rubbed her clit as I refused to finish without her. She called my name squeezing me harder as her orgasm peaked, I followed emptying my self into her.

I pulled out of her as I moved to her side, pulling her into my arms.

"Are you ok Ana."

"More than ok."

I left Ana on the bed for a few moments as I went into the bathroom. The water in the bath was cold now so I drained it then refilling it again before walking back to Ana. She was curled up on her side, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Baby your bath is ready" I told her.

Lifting herself up off the bed we walked into the bathroom getting into the tub. My hands seem to gravitate towards her small bump. Yawning in my arms, I realised today was one of the first days when she hasn't had a nap.

"Tired Ana" I asked her receiving a nod.

We washed before getting out, Ana had many silk night gowns but went straight to my drawer to pick out a t-shirt.

"Comfy" I asked her as she nodded cuddling into my side with her head on my chest.

"Christian did Caroline Acton sign an NDA."

"Yes of course, is there something you wanted" I asked.

"Yes, some clothes that fit me, everything is starting to feel tight" that is one thing I had never though about, I was too busy watching her bump grow not thinking about her clothes getting smaller.

"I will get on to her in the morning and get them to send some clothes over before we go to my parents for dinner."

I looked down to see Ana fast asleep, kissing her head I place my hand on its new favourite place, her stomach.

Caroline Acton turned up just before lunch time, she must have raced around because I only called her at 10am. She had racks brought in full of clothes for Ana and she had fun trying on all the new outfits. I am glad Ana doesn't have an aversion to money any more, don't get me wrong she wont go on a shopping spree spending money on crap, but if its something she needs then she is ok.

"I'm glad she brought shoes with her" Ana said once the fashion show was over and Caroline had left, climbing into my lap on the couch.

"If you need it Ana you will have it."

"Thank you I was worried I would end up taking my slippers to work so I didn't have to wear heals, now there's an idea, no one will see my feet under my desk" she giggled next to me.

Dinner with my family was a lot of fun. Elliot was in fine form as usual trying to wind me up until Kate threatened him with releasing pictures of their last night in Vegas which he was too drunk to remember. Now that I would pay to see, seeing him serenade Kate in only his socks, she said he was so off key I'm surprised the cats below weren't whining.

"Two weeks Christian" Elliot said to me, I had no idea what he meant.

"Two weeks and you can have the keys to your house, the painting will all be done this week, I would say sooner than that but I don't want Ana in the house with pain fumes and the railings arrived today so they will also be in this week as long as the rain holds off."

I could see the excitement on Ana's face we would be in a lot earlier than we both thought and definitely be in for thanksgiving like Ana wanted, I definitely had a lot to be thankful for this year.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Back to work next chapter and Ana gets her wish**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

Someone please tell me why I have to get up this morning. I'm tired today, I think my body is rebelling going back to work. If I told Christian though he would just tell me to stay at home. My mind and body still wants to be lay on the beach but the only water is the shower which my husband joins me under.

He washes my hair before moving on to my body. Thankfully the water seemed to wake me up but it also woke up something else, my need for Christian. I wash his body, paying special attention to his cock that seems to be standing to attention. I move my hand up and down as he groans in my ear, kissing my neck. I thought my need for him was bad before I was pregnant, now I cannot get enough of him.

His fingers moved down to my pussy before pushing inside, circling as I feel the familiar feelings my husband can bring out of me. I hadn't stopped my hand on his cock and his breathing was starting to become ragged. Picking me up I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed his cock inside me. He is always conscious of my bump even though it was small at the moment.

Pulling his head to mine our lips crashed together, my hands automatically going into his hair tugging as his groans start. He started to speed up his movements reaching to my clit as my orgasm washed over me, groaning loudly in my ear as he cums inside me.

"Are you ok Ana" he said putting my legs back down, keeping a hold of me in case my legs gave way.

"I'm fine, I might be too tired for work now though, can we go back to bed." I laughed as I stood in his arms under the spray of the shower.

…

Unfortunately going back to bed was not an option, Christian asked me if I wanted to stay home but I have a lot to catch up on and after our shower activities I am a lot more awake.

"I will see you at 5.30 Ana." Christian said.

We had just arrived at the 12th floor and I knew if he got out with me I would never get anything done as I wouldn't want him to leave.

"See you later Christian" I said kissing his lips before I got off the elevator with Luke and Sam turning to wait until the doors closed. Saying hello to Claire, I went to see Jack first letting him know I was back. I knocked on his door saying good morning.

"Well you have certainly got a tan" he said after saying hello.

"I've spent the past two weeks lay on a beach so that may be why, do you have a minute." I asked him.

"Of course take a seat" I closed the door before walking to the chair.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm pregnant" I told him seeing a surprised look on his face.

"Congratulations Ana, that's amazing news, when are you due?"

"My due date is March 09 so I have a while to go yet, we are not making any announcement so apart from you and Hannah who I will let know everyone else will know when they see a bump."

"Liz will need to know" he said as I nodded, I had forgot about Liz.

"That fine Jack."

"Is the baby ok with the accident" he asked me.

"Baby is fine, we found out while I was in the hospital. I have to be monitored more closely but fingers crossed everything will stay fine."

"That's good Ana, if you need time off or feel everything is too much. Let me know please and we will try and ease the load. Hannah has done brilliantly while you were on honeymoon, I can see an editorial position in her future if she continues the way she is going."

"I agree while I have been off I couldn't have gotten half of what I have done from home without Hannah. I will let you get back to work."

I left his office walking over to mine.

"Ana welcome back" Hannah greeted me with a hug.

"Thanks how has everything been here." I said walking into my office as Hannah followed.

"Its been fine. Susan paid a visit with her cronies fishing for information on your wedding so Jack told them if they didn't get back to work he would be reporting them them to GEH" that made me laugh.

"What's on the schedule for today and what's the most important."

"The William Bradshaw book, the cover proofs are back from the printer and I sent a copy to Mr Bradshaw which he loved and approved so I just need you to sign off on them."

"That's great Hannah, I was hoping they would be back by now. Do you have the paperwork then" I said as I looked at the pile of papers on my desk. If they were in there I would never find them.

"I put them in your tray, Jack gave me some manuscripts while you were away, I did the usual notes and comments and left them on your desk. Also you have the editors meeting at 11am" she said without a breath.

"Breathe Hannah we don't need to do everything at once. Thanks for keeping everything in order while I've been away, I will need your help a bit more in the future."

"Is everything ok" she asked me.

I looked towards the door to make sure it was shut.

"I'm pregnant" I told her.

"Congratulations Ana, that's fantastic news are you ok."

"I'm fine and my baby is doing well."

"I'm pleased for you Ana, let me know if there is anything extra I need to do."

"I'm fine for now thanks, I will let you know if I need any extra help." Hannah got up leaving my office.

Reaching for my purse I pulled my wedding photo out placing it on my desk, we had received matching frames off Mia, they were beautiful. They reminded me of my hair comb and bracelet Christian gave me on our wedding day, like roses growing around the photos. We both have taken them to work today.

I started work, signing off on the proofs which would now be sent as a finished article for printing and picked up one of the manuscripts that Hannah had worked on.

Walking into the editors meeting, Susan was there. I always forget with her not being an editor that she will attend. With her being in marketing, we have a few book launches coming up.

I got a cup of tea off the counter before taking my seat. I don't know how Christian does meeting after meeting but Susan's monotonous voice will be putting me back in a coma if she doesn't shut up for a moment.

"Where are we up to on the Bradshaw book" Jack asked me.

"William has approved the proofs and it was sent for printing about an hour ago" I said looking at my watch.

I noticed Susan looking at my watch. Its not like I have never worn it before, I wear it all the time.

"Do we have a release date yet."

"We are looking at a tentative date of the 28th January" I said.

Shit that will be six weeks before I'm due, there is no way I can go on the book tour we had planned.

"Is there anything else" he asks as everyone shakes there head before standing.

"Jack" I said as he was about to leave the room, he stepped to the side as everyone left before turning to me.

"28th January, I am not going to be able to do the book tour. I may be able to do the Seattle one if I have no problems but I cannot fly to Los Angeles and New York like we had originally planned."

"Don't worry about it Ana, does Hannah know anything about Bradshaw." he asked.

"Hannah knows everything about William, she has been working closely with him to get everything together while I was off."

"I think you should let Hannah handle this one then, I know you have worked on this one from the get go but a good boss knows when to step back and let your staff lead the way, that way you know how much they have learned from you."

He left me in the conference room as he went to his office, what he said reminded me of Christian in New York when he wanted his Tech Team to take front stage.

I haven't decided how long I will take off after my baby is born yet, the truth is I don't want anyone bringing our child up beside Christian and myself. I don't mind someone babysitting if we go out for the evening, that is what family is for but I do not want someone looking after my baby full time. I know I have just started my career but I can put that on hold for a while, I cant put our baby on hold and I wont. This is a discussion Christian and I need to have together but my priority will be our child.

I was waiting for Christian to arrive, he texted me saying his meeting was running late so he would come down here, it gave me a chance to finished some more paperwork that had been piling up and needed signing and sending off. Hannah had already left, she told me she had a doctors appointment for her shot, I told her good luck with that and she was shocked that my shot had obviously not worked hence the precious little one growing inside me.

Susan walked past my office smiling at me, she looked like she either had a hot date or a street corner to occupy as her dress was up her arse.

A knock on my door brought my attention from the papers in front of me, smiling up at my husband.

"Hi baby are you ready to go" he asked walking to my desk.

"Yes I'm finished, just catching up on paperwork. I just need to use the bathroom first."

I packed up my briefcase passing it to Christian as I went towards the bathroom, Taylor and Luke stood with Christian waiting for me. Sam followed me standing just inside the door. It was strange at first her following me everywhere but I like Sam, like the others she doesn't hover so even though they are with me all the time, I'm still free to do what I want.

As I walked towards the stalls I could hear a voice, I thought I was the last to leave. Someone must be on their phone. Sam had heard them as well and as usual was on alert.

I used the toilet as quiet as I could so as not to disturb them, the last thing someone wants to hear is a someone else pee.

Leaving the stall I walked towards the end where the sinks were located, all I can say is I'm glad I'm not 9 months pregnant as I would have gone into labour with shock, Sam seeing me stop was soon by my side.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" she shouted startling them and scaring the crap out of me in the process, she quickly apologised as I don't think she meant to shout that loud.

Mike who worked in marketing was stood with his trousers around his ankles while Susan was giving him a blow job on her hands and knees. When I joked about demoting her and her doing a job on the bathroom floor this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

Sam's shout had alerted the cavalry outside and they all ran in, Taylor and Luke guns drawn.

Mike was hastily trying to put himself back into his trousers but they couldn't disguise what we had seen.

"Hello Christian" Susan said.

Is this woman real, she is trying to flirt with my husband in front of me. I was trying to keep calm for my baby's sake but this woman needed a slap.

"Ana, calm please" Christian said turning me to face him, discretely placing his hand against my bump. He had paid no attention to Susan whatsoever.

"I'm calm, I wont risk our baby Christian" I whispered. He kissed me on the forehead before turning to the two exhibitionist in the room.

"I don't know how you could think you would get away with that kind of behaviour in my building but you are fired, both of you. Collect your things and get out. Taylor contact Welch I want security with them when they clear their desks out. Revoke their passes and make security clear they are no allowed in any GEH building again."

"Mr Grey come on, I'm sure there is something I can do to change your mind. I'm sure I can earn a watch or jewellery like Ana wears."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, before I could say anything Christian got right into her face.

"You know I'm not a violent man but insult my wife again and you will see how angry I can really get, I will ruin you and make sure you never work in this city again now get out of my building and go and whore yourself somewhere else."

"Mr Grey" Mike spoke up but was ushered out of the room with Susan trailing behind them.

I wrapped my arms around Christian and though he was upset but I could hear him laughing.

"You did say she should work on the bathroom floor" he said. It was useless trying to stop them as my giggles started.

"Are you ok Ana, she pissed me off with what she said." I nodded still laughing.

"Can we have this bathroom completely clean before its used again." I asked as he nodded for Sam to get onto the cleaning team.

"Come on Mrs Grey, lets get you out of this dirty room and get you home."

...

I am sat in bed waiting for Christian to come in from brushing his teeth. He had work to do after dinner that he doesn't normally do, we usually get to spend the evening together but he has had so much time off, after the accident and then our honeymoon, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often.

He climbs in beside me pulling me to him.

"I'm sorry about this evening Ana, I hate working at home."

I placed my finger on his lip to silence him for a moment.

"Its fine Christian, we have both had a lot of time off, I'm surprised to find my desk today with paper work. I'm so grateful that Hannah is so efficient otherwise I would have had a lot more work to come back to."

"They will all have to cope without me when our little one is born as I want to take some time off to be with both of you."

"I would love that, I don't know what to do about work once our baby is here. I don't want a nanny bringing our baby up Christian."

"I completely agree, we will work everything out Ana don't worry please."

I nodded kissing his chest before looking up into his eyes. Receiving a shy smile he kisses my lips before kissing my forehead.

In my husbands arms I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

I was sat having my cup of tea while Christian was in his office. Gail had gotten me a lot of different teas to try to see if they tasted better but they were all accompanied with a metallic taste, the English breakfast was not too bad so I would stick with that for now until my taste buds change again. I took a few teabags out of the box and put them in my purse once I placed them in a food bag. I will need to pick some up for work.

"What are you doing Ana" Christian said, looking at me with a bemused look on his face.

"I've found some tea I can actually drink so I'm taking a few bags to work with me" he walked up standing in front of the stool I was sat on kissing my lips.

"Ana we can get you as many teabags as you want."

"I know, I wont have time to get to the store until lunch so I wanted some for this morning" he pulled me into his arms.

"Leave it with me ok."

Arriving at GEH I always laugh when we walk through reception, its like someone pushes the fast-forward button as soon as they see Christian.

We reached the 12th floor before saying goodbye.

"I love you Christian, I will see you at 5.30" he pulled me to him again kissing my lips as Luke held the elevator doors open. I always wondered if they ever feel embarrassed when we kiss in front of them but they are always so professional and look away.

"Love you too, have a good day."

Once the elevator is shut and Christian is on his way to the 20th floor, I turned towards reception where the queen of gossip Claire waited.

"Ana did you hear about Susan and Mike. They were fired last night." she said excitedly.

"Yes I do know Claire I was the one who found them, have a good day" I walked away before the questions followed.

"Sam where are you going" Luke called after her. They have a small office with monitors of the whole floor, some people were not too happy about there being cameras everywhere but Christian told everyone if they don't like it they know where the door is.

"I'm going to check the bathroom has been fumigated" thank you Sam. I walked to my office chuckling to myself.

...

I need to get my emotions in check, Christian has sent me the biggest box of English breakfast tea I have ever seen, it must be industrial size. It had a bow on the top of the box. I was out talking to Hannah by her desk when Sam brought it over, some of the women frowned upon it when they saw it was only tea, saying why would a billionaire just buy tea but for me it was the perfect gift from my thoughtful husband. Hence the blubbering wife.

I'm making my way up to the 20th floor coming out to see Ros getting in.

"Hello Mrs Grey, Congratulations" she whispered giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Ros, how are you and Gwen"

"Perfect as always, he's in his office." She said nodding in the direction of Christian's office.

"Thanks Ros."

I walked passed Andrea's desk walking to Christian's office, he tells me not to knock but I always do in case he has someone in with him.

Popping my head into his door, he is looking at me with a smile.

"One of these days you will just come straight in" he said smiling.

"I don't know if you have anyone in with you, I don't want to gatecrash a meeting"

"Gatecrash away baby."

Walking over to him I took my favourite seat on his lap, his hand immediately going to my stomach as my lips go to his. His copy of our wedding photo had pride of place on his desk along with his helicopter.

"Mmm strawberry" he said licking my lips at the strawberry lip gloss I wore.

"Busy day" I asked him running my fingers through his hair.

"A bit, we have had a large order through for the phone so we have been dealing with that for most of the day" he told me.

"That's great I'm so pleased for you, I know how proud you are of this project. You will have to see if you can do it for a tablet next, save my iPad from dying every five minutes."

He was deep in though for a moment before looking up to me.

"That's an amazing idea Ana."

"I was joking Christian" I said laughing.

"Thank you for my teabags" I said kissing his lips.

"Anything for you Ana. I have some news for you." he said

"What is everything ok" I know the inquests into the deaths are this week.

"Hey nothing like that, I know what you are thinking and dad is dealing with that. I was talking about the island they are open to us making an offer to purchase it so I put our offer through, we just have to wait to hear back now but I will pay whatever they want just so we get it."

He could tell by the smile on my face that it is definitely good news, I would love to be back on that beach now.

"How soon until we will know" I asked him.

"I'm not sure it depends if they try to go for more money I have already made an offer for two million more than it is worth so hopefully it shouldn't be long, by next week at the latest or I will get Marco back on it."

"Marco."

"He is my head of acquisitions and a brilliant negotiator, I know this is not a business purchase but I asked him to look into it for us."

We left Grey house getting stuck in traffic on the way home, the first thing I did when I got in the elevator, never mind the penthouse was take my shoes off.

"Sore feet" Christian asked me.

"A bit, I think I need to take my slippers to work" I laughed.

We walked towards the kitchen where Gail was making dinner.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Grey" Gail greeted us.

"Good evening Gail what's for dinner."

I am so hungry, I need to take snacks with me as three meals a day are not enough at the moment, I will be a heifer by the time baby is born.

"Salmon if that's ok."

"Perfect thank you."

I left Christian to put my briefcase in the library, I couldn't wait until we moved into the new house. I would miss living here but I couldn't think about us bringing our baby up here in the apartment. I think that stems from growing up with my dad. We were always outside as much as possible even if it me reading a book on the porch.

I want our little one to be able to run around and get as much fresh air as they can.

"Dinners ready" Christian said coming into the library.

"I wanted to ask you when we move what are you doing with the photos upstairs."

"I told you I am going to put a couch in there and just drool away" he said laughing.

"No Mr Grey, I though if we have a house warming we can get the fire pit going, there is plenty of things to burn in that room"

"Nooo that is my drooling room" I was struggling to stop my giggles at the look on his face.

I hadn't been in there since it was changed, I just find it strange in there like its haunted by his past. I know that's silly and Christian understands. Apart from when they put Jose's photos in there that was the last time Christian had been in there.

"I'm kidding baby, what would you think about us selling Escala."

That shocked me as I though he was keeping it.

"I though we were keeping Escala" I asked him.

"I know Ana but I want us to have somewhere where there are no ghosts of my past knocking on the door. Somewhere we can choose together so if we ever need to stay in the city, even if its for a night out, I want our place."

I walked into his arms kissing his lips.

"I'd like that Christian, thank you."

"Once we are all moved into the house we can put it on the market, now lets go and get you both fed."

I followed Christian to the dining room where we had a lovely dinner together.

...

I had just gotten out of the shower the next morning when Christian's phone rang, he was still in the shower so I answered the call.

"Hello Ana Grey speaking."

"Hello Mrs Grey my name is Marco Inglis I work with your husband would I be able to speak to him please" I walked towards the bathroom telling him one moment as I went to give the phone to Christian.

He was still in the shower, washing his hair so I put his phone on mute. I dont think Christian would like his staff hearing him in the shower.

"Christian if you stay in any longer you are going to shrivel up" he smirked at me and was just about to say something when he saw his phone in my hand.

"Marco for you" Christian got out putting a towel over his cock, which not long ago had been inside me, obstructing my view.

"Marco what do you have for me" that would be my husband, straight to the point. I left them too it going to hunt down a cup of tea.

I had just taken the first sip when Christian came out with a beautiful smile on his face.

Putting my cup down quickly I was soon in his arms with his lips on mine, that must have been some call.

"Subject to all the paperwork signed we are the new owners of Meridian" my smile joined his, we owned the island.

"That's amazing Christian when are we going back" I said as he laughed.

"Soon baby, Soon."

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **No more Susan, Ana had her wish just not how she evisiaged it**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are mine**

CPOV

Escala is a sea of boxes and packing cases all ready for our move. Ana has been in the library for most of the day with Prescott putting the last books into boxes.

I have lived here since I was 21 but the only memories I want to take with me are the one's I have made with Ana.

We have hired a moving company and I tried to get my pregnant wife to rest but she wont just sit down and let everyone run around her, she wants to be busy so I left the library to her as long as she doesn't lift anything heavy and she doesn't step one foot on a ladder or chair.

Taking my coffee and a cup of tea I made, I head to the library to see Ana putting books into a box.

"Thank you" Ana said kissing my lips as I gave her the tea.

"Your welcome baby, how's it going" I said looking around the room.

"Very well, we have most of it done. Do I need to empty my desk or can It be moved as it is. All the drawers are locked."

"Leave it as it is Ana, It not too heavy so it can be moved with everything left in."I told her.

"Are you ready to move tomorrow, I'm excited to wake up in our new bedroom."

"Me too Ana, promise me tomorrow you will take it easy, I know you want to get stuck in but you are 4 months pregnant" I don't want her stressing herself out with moving.

"I will Christian, don't worry please, I will stick to the library and if I cannot reach anything I will shout for you or ask someone else to do it ok."

Pulling her into my arms it will be the last time we stand here together, Ana asked me if I was sad to leave Escala. I'm not, I'm so ready for this move and to start the next chapter of our lives in our new home.

...

Waking up bright and early it was our last day here.

Ana's photos were all packed up, I have decided to keep the portfolio and after asking Ana, we were having our own little bonfire in the fire pit. She feels it will be one final goodbye to Flawless.

Ana was still fast asleep but I would need to wake her up soon. Our clothes were all packed and sent to the house yesterday with only what we would wear today left behind.

I was going to get a new bed for the house but Ana said she wanted us to take ours with us because it was comfy but more than that it held so many memories of our first time and our child was conceived in this bed so it will need to be dismantled and it cannot be while we still lay in it.

"Ana we need to get up" I said kissing her forehead, before moving to her lips.

I knew she was awake when she kissed me back gripping my hair. Getting up could wait a while as I carefully moved over my wife and entered her.

Putting all my weight on my arms so I didn't put any weight on her stomach I made love to my wife.

Kissing her neck and moving down to her nipples she arched her back into me as my cock moved in and out of her.

She moaned into my ear with every thrust I made, feeling her squeeze my cock as her orgasm approached. It only took a flick of my finger on her clit for her to fall over the edge as I emptied myself inside her.

"God I love you woman" I said making her giggle as I moved to her side.

"God I love you man" she repeated making me laugh in return.

"We need to get up baby as they cannot dismantle the bed with us in it."

"OK come shower with me first please."

We took a shower putting all our dirty laundry and bedding in a bag to be taken to the new house, we hadn't even had breakfast before the removal people had turned up. I needed my wife to eat so she had her bird seed while I stuck to my coffee for now.

We checked the rooms making sure nothing was left behind, there will be a cleaning crew in here on Monday and Ryan will be here with them just in case they did find anything we forgot.

Arriving into the garage to see the empty slots that were usually filled with cars, only my R8 remained. I helped Ana into her seat before taking mine.

"Lets go home baby" I said before pulling out of the garage and heading to the house.

We pulled into the garage to see my dad and brother waiting for us. The removal truck arrived after us after we passed it on the highway.

Before long there was a mass of furniture everywhere. The designer we had hired, Lucy was there to direct them in the right directions. She was very professional and had been doing interior design since she left high school, being in her 50 she had a lot of knowledge and much to my wife's delight didn't drool over me like the first one we hired. She lasted two days before my wife fired her as she spent more time looking at me than the house and Ana put her completely in her place. It was hot, seeing my wife take charge like that, I couldn't keep my hands off her that night or any night for that matter.

"I'm going to the library" Ana said kissing my lips and followed the books which were now being carried in that direction.

"No ladders, steps or any other means that make your feet leave the floor" I called after her hearing a yes sir before she disappeared into the library.

"She will be fine son" my dad said.

I went to our bedroom where our bed was being put back together. The crates that Ana's photo were in were now in our closet, Taylor was under instructions that they not leave his sight and for him to place them there.

...

Our bed was up and I was just putting a few things in my bedside table when Elliot came in.

"Bro I am going to order pizza, what do you want" he asked me.

"Have you asked Ana because the last time she had pizza it gave her indigestion" I told him.

"Yes she said she wanted a sandwich and a salad, is that enough for her being pregnant" he asked me.

"Ana doesn't have our appetite and I know she will have a big dinner later so its fine for now, just get me ham and mushroom please."

He noticed the crates that were in my closet.

"Do you have some artwork or photos that need hanging" that is artwork but not for his eyes.

"No its fine thanks" I said hoping he wouldn't start asking to see what was in there but thankfully he nodded before leaving to order lunch.

...

The house was coming together nicely. Furniture was all placed, we had ordered all new couches so we could leave the others at Escala so it didn't need staging when we put it up for sale.

I found Ana at the breakfast bar in the kitchen eating her sandwich.

"Hi baby hows it going" my hand always seems to gravitate towards her stomach and I rub it gently.

"Good, I thought we had brought hundreds of books from Escala but putting them in the library here, there is still a lot of empty shelves. I will have to get some photo frames and put some on the shelves so it doesn't look so bare.

"What ever you want to do Ana as long as those feet stay on the floor."

She looked down from where she was sat on the stool before looking up at me smirking.

"Do I have to stand up to eat my lunch then" she said laughing.

"Smart-arse" I called her laughing.

"You know Mr Grey if my feet have to stay permanently on the floor there will be no more picking me up for shower sex" she whispered before kissing my lips.

"Hey eating here" Elliot said with a mouthful of food.

"I know Elliot I can see it every time you talk" Ana said beside me with a disgusted look on her face.

We all got back to work after lunch, well apart from Ana who had gone into the den to pull the covers off the new couches and trying them out for comfort had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead before making my way out of the room closing the door after me.

It's only after trying to find Ana do I realise how big this house is.

When our little one is up and walking about we are going to have to be on our toes as there are many places they could get lost or stuck in.

Gail had just come back with enough food to feed the street, stocking the cupboards, pantry, freezer and fridge.

"Gail your supposed to be moving into your house."

"I just wanted to make sure there is enough food for Ana and yourself" I am grateful for the way she looks after Ana, I know she is looking forward to the baby coming.

"Thank you Gail." I said before going to see what else needed doing.

The house's for staff were all up and running. Gail and Taylor have a cottage together as they will live here permanent. A second cottage would house Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds when they are on duty but they have homes elsewhere. They are welcome to live full-time but there are strict rules in place. Mainly no bringing anyone back. That is probably why the live off site. Prescott also has accommodation in a small apartment which was built over the garage.

...

I am on the hunt for my wife again, she slept for about two hours until my brothers big mouth woke her up shouting outside the door to the den.

I was trying to get him away from the door where he was loudly directing the removal men who were moving my desk into my office when Ana appeared rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks Elliot" I said as Ana walked into my arms.

"Sorry Ana I forgot you were there"

I could tell she was still tired so I told her to go and get some more sleep but she went into the kitchen to find the kettle as I followed her.

"What still needs to be done" she asked me yawning.

"Not a lot just personal things in boxes but they can be done tomorrow, my office furniture was the last to come in, your desk is in the library."

...

Ana and I had just eaten our first proper meal, mac and cheese. That is what Ana wanted and I wasn't going to say no, I love mac and cheese.

Ana has been more awake since she had her cup of tea so asks if we want to watch a movie.

Sitting down beside her, it was strange how quiet it is now compared to how mad it has been all day.

"What are we watching then" I asked and laughed when Finding Nemo started.

"I did say you had to watch it, we can watch something else though if you want" pulling her closer placing my arm around her I kissed her lips.

"No this is perfect."

I could see why Ana liked this movie.

"I think Dori is a few sandwiches short of a picnic." I said to Ana who burst out laughing.

"I love Dori she's my favourite, her and Marlin remind me of you and Ros"

"Well I hope that I'm not the ditzy one then" I said to her.

Trying to calm her giggles we continued to watch the movie.

"I've met a few Bruce's in my time" I say to Ana talking about the shark, I've squashed a few too.

Ana was completely relaxed next to me, if she makes it to the end credits I will be surprised. But looking down at her she was still completely engrossed.

"Their like me when it comes to you , mine, mine, mine" watching the seagulls I kissed Ana with every mine as Ana couldn't stop her giggles.

I did enjoy the film, and so did my wife for the most part falling asleep just before the end. I turned the TV off picking Ana up and carried her to our bedroom, quickly undressing her I managed to get one of my t shirts over her head before stripping down to my boxers and quickly joining her.

I fell asleep with my hand cradling Ana's bump.

…

Our house looks like our home now. Everything is where it is supposed to be and not a box in sight. Saturday was originally just supposed to be Ana and myself but my mum and dad came around followed by Mia.

Mum was working yesterday so she hasn't seen the house since its been finished. She came to look with my dad shortly after we purchased it but hasn't been back because Elliot's team started soon after.

"Christian do you have a minute" Ana called from the stairs.

Walking into the hallway to see she is stood at the top of the stairs, I walk up to meet her.

"I want to ask you something" she said taking me into a room that is across from ours. There is nothing in it at the moment, we have 7 bedrooms in this house, only ours is used so apart from two that have furniture in-case guest stay the rest are empty for now.

"What is it Ana."

"What do you think for this room for the nursery" looking around it would be big enough and it had its own bathroom.

"I like it, its close enough to our room that we don't have far to go when he or she wakes up."

"Do you want to find out what we are having" she asked me.

"Please but we don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine Christian I would like to know, I don't want to be rushing out once our baby is born to buy clothes, I would prefer if everything including baby's room is all ready for when they arrive".

I took her hand leaving the room, this must have been one of the last to be painted with us not using it yet so the smell of paint still lingered.

Going back into our room we sat on the couch in our bedroom, enjoying the quiet for a few minutes before everyone found us.

I could still hear people downstairs but they were just emptying boxes, hanging pictures where I told Elliot to put them. I just wanted to sit with my wife for a few minutes.

"Have you though of any names for our little one" I say placing my hand on her stomach.

"I have thought of a few names that are family names, do you want a family connection or something completely different."

"As long as the name fits our baby I don't mind either way." I got up going to my bedside table and picked up the book that was there and handing it to Ana.

"Is this your new reading material" Ana said in reference to the book of baby names I had picked up with the many others about pregnancy.

"Esmeralda Grey it has a nice ring to it" she said giggling at my reaction.

"On to the next page, Gertrude Grey" I said to her with a fake smile on my face as if I liked it.

"Archibald Grey" Ana said beside me.

"I think we will stick to family names" Ana said in a fit of giggles.

"We will have to sit down when we don't have mad people running around our house and decide, we have time yet".

Our quiet moment was ruined when Mia barged into our bedroom.

"I love this room, how big is your closet." hurricane Mia has entered the building.

"Mia get out of Ana's closet" I shouted to her as Ana tried to get up.

Telling Ana to stay where she was I shooed my sister out of our room closing her closet door as I went.

I went to Ana taking her hand as I helped her up. I put the book back on my table and went to see what else my family had gotten up to.

…

"Do we need the fire brigade to do this" Ana asked me.

We had a fire going in the pit, and were about to have our own bonfire.

"Its fine Ana, as long as it stays in the pit."

I still have the portfolio that is now in the safe here at the house but the pictures which were framed and in the red room will all be ashes soon along with all the photos from Franco's show.

I had told Taylor we were having a fire in the pit and we didn't want to be disturbed.

I had to break down some of the larger pictures, well Ana did. She had come into one of the spare bedroom's where I said I would be dismantling the photos. I hated to let them go but I hated Ana's reaction more after we had been to the gallery. There is never a more beautiful person, inside and out than my wife and I didn't want to see her upset again because of the scars she now had.

The larger ones were on canvas and I was trying to put a hammer through to rip them but every time I tried it was like putting a hammer to my wife's face. Ana walked into the room took the hammer off me before I could protest and put it through the pictures one at a time ripping them to shreds.

The canvas was burning nicely, not seeing her face on them I could imagine that they were a picture of something else.

We took turns throwing the photos in, once they were all in we just sat back and watched everything burn.

"Thank you Christian" Ana said next to me.

"What are you thanking me for."

"For knowing how I was feeling about Flawless and helping me to put a final close to it."

"Do you want me to put in the portfolio" I asked her.

"No they are yours Christian, those photos are different from the ones everyone else saw, they were me and only you get to see me."

We watched the flames until all that was left of the pictures were ashes.

Pulling her onto my lap, I kissed her lips. Tugging my hair I groaned into her mouth as our tongues moved together. When we broke apart I continued to kiss her neck before gently biting on her ear earning the groan I love. I moved back to her lips as they joined again.

Picking Ana up I carried her up to our room as her legs wrapped around me. Kicking the door shut behind us. She let her legs go until she was stood on the floor as my lips moved to her neck.

She pulled my t shirt over my head kissing my chest and bit my nipple.

"Fuck Ana" biting my nipple went straight to my cock. She paid the same attention to my other nipple before kneeling in front of me tugging my jeans down.

She took my cock in her hand pumping up and down, I didn't plan for my wife to be on her knees before me but as my cock entered her mouth I was powerless to stop her.

She moved her head taking more of me in every time until I hit the back of her throat.

"Ana are you ok, I don't know how long I'm going to last" she nodded her head as my head fell back as she sucked harder.

The feeling was indescribable and when she squeezed my balls I exploded down her throat.

It took me a few moments to get my breathing under control when I realised my pregnant wife was still kneeling before me.

"Shit Ana are your knees ok" I asked helping her up.

"I'm fine Christian, I enjoyed that."

"So did I Ana, your not supposed to be on your knees though" I told her.

"Christian if I want to get on my knees and suck my husbands cock then I will, so deal with it. I'm not made of glass."

"Yes Ma'am"I said walking to the bathroom to get a cloth, receiving a sharp swat on my arse.

Turning around to see my not so innocent wife looking at me.

"Behave Mrs Grey" I said walking back to her, I will clean up later.

I picked Ana up placing her on the bed, I pushing her legs apart and sucked on her clit.

"Christian" she called my name as I circled her pussy with my tongue before pushing one finger inside then two.

I felt pressure on my fingers as her orgasm started, calling my name as she fell over the edge.

I moved over Ana entering her as her orgasm had just started to dissipate. I could still feel the pressure of her orgasm on my cock as I moved in and out of her, it wasn't long before she started to build again.

"Hold it Ana" I said as she looked at me as if I was mad but I wanted us to come together.

I picked up speed feeling my orgasm begin to start. She was squeezing my cock as she tried to hold off her orgasm.

"CUM FOR ME ANA" I shouted emptying myself inside her. She came screaming my name as her orgasm overcame her.

I pulled out moving to her side.

"Ana are you ok" she was quiet.

I lifted up looking into her eyes. All she could do was nod before she kissed my chest.

It was a few moments before she spoke.

"I feel well and truly fucked" she said giggling.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I was worried something was wrong.

"I'm fine Christian, more than fine".

She moved closer to me and It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

…

The rain is coming down so there will be no trying the hot tub out today, Ana is happily ensconced in the library, I don't know how she can read in their with the rain hitting the glass roof but she said it was soothing, which means she will probably be asleep soon.

I love to watch her sleep, she said she feels like she is neglecting me when she needs a nap but I know they are both safe when she is asleep.

Both taking Friday off for the move and yesterday my family were around so Sunday is just for us. I have been in my office trying to get everything sorted how I like it, picking up some paperwork that I want to give to Ana.

Going towards the library I expected her to be asleep but with book in lap she was watching the boats bobbing on the sound.

"Hi sweetheart" Ana said as I walked towards her.

Leaning down to kiss her lips, I then sat down on the other end of the couch we had put in here placing her feet in my lap. It was just as comfortable as the chair which had also been moved in here.

"Hi baby, I have something for you" I said passing her the envelope.

Opening it I was unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Christian I don't understand" she said

"Its yours, SIP. Those papers mean the company belongs to you."

"But why, I told you that I didn't want to run the company" she had a worried look on her face.

"I know you don't Ana and this is not what it is about. I know you were unsure about how much time to take off after the baby is born, but I want you to know that if you take a year or ten years the company will still be there and it will still be yours, I don't want you to worry about your job because it will always be there."

She read again through the paperwork. She needs to sign them to take control but I will not force this on her if she doesn't want too.

"I don't have to run it" she said quietly.

"No Ana, you can basically be a silent owner. It will be still run though GEH for as long as you want it to. For ever if that's what you want. Like we agreed, our little one will not be brought up by nanny's so we will work it out between us. Even if I have to have a crèche in my office. My meetings might be a bit more interesting but we will work it out."

"OK" she said smiling at me.

"OK" I replied placing my hand on her stomach.

...

"Have you ever though of changing the name of SIP" Ana asked me.

She had her back against my chest now as we are back to the book of baby names.

"What to," I said as I looked at some of the names in this book.

"Grey publishing" I put the book down thinking about what she had said.

"That's a good idea, its your company so if you want to change the name its fine with me."

Grey publishing sounds good. Picking the book up again I started to read names out.

"Grayson" I said.

"Grayson Grey that's original" she said laughing.

"Petunia Grey" I said shaking my head at the same time.

"What about we stick to family names, who do we have."

"Carrick, no my dad hates his name, Theodore, Elliot," I said

"Christian" she said looking at me.

"No, one Christian is enough, what about female. I like Rose for a middle name like yours."

"I like that, so Rose for a middle name if we're having a girl, what about Grace" she said.

"Grace Rose doesn't really go, what about Grandma, Phoebe."

"You want to call our baby Grandma" she said laughing as I tickled her side.

"I meant Phoebe Rose silly."

"Phoebe Rose Grey I like that, now about a boy."

"What are the male names in your family" I asked her.

"There is only my dad and granddad so Raymond and Harry, what about one from yours and one from mine" she said.

"What like."

"Theodore Raymond" I liked that very much.

"OK we have Theodore Raymond and Phoebe Rose we just need to find out what we are having now" only a few weeks to go.

 **Things are moving on for these two,**

 **I have been asked if Susan will be a problem, there will be no more Susan, she is too busy on her knees cleaning bathroom floors**

 **Thank you again for reading**

 **Caroline**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

Today has been long, my feet are killing me and I want to put them in a bowl full of hot water or if not for Christian to rub them.

Taking the elevator I came out into the 20th floor bumping into Ros.

"Ana your getting big" she said patting my stomach.

"Thanks just what I want to hear that I'm fat" I'm 19 weeks now and my bump seems to have grown quickly over night.

"I didn't mean that" she said laughing.

"Its ok I'm nearly half way there and I feel big. By the time I deliver I will be enormous."

"You'll be fine, I will let you get to his office before he comes looking for you. He's stressing enough today" she said.

We said our goodbyes as she got on the elevator.

I walked to Christians office wondering what Ros meant. I didn't know if he was ready to leave yet as he looked knee deep in paperwork when I popped my head in.

I knocked on the door to let him know I was here receiving a loud reply.

"WHAT" he said before looking up into my startled face.

"Fuck, I'm sorry baby" he said rising from his chair, walking to me and pulling me into his arms.

"What is it Christian, what's wrong."

Taking my hand we went over to his couch where he pulled me onto his lap.

"There was an accident at our shipyard in Taiwan, the region has been battered with a storm over the past few days and one of the cranes was damaged resulting in a piece coming off. Two men who were on duty last night were hit with debris, at this moment we don't know if it was debris from the storm or from the crane but as it was on GEH property I need to go over there and sort it out."

"Can't Ros go" I asked.

"No she has a family wedding this weekend, her brother is getting married and she can't miss it, the only other person who has dealt with it is Marco, I will take him with me so when I know what is going on I can leave him there to handle everything and come home."

"If you need to go, there is nothing you can do about it then."

"I know Ana, but I cant take you with me. The flight is long, the main reason I chose the Bahamas for our honeymoon was that it was close so that if you needed any extra medical help we were not far away. The last thing I want to be doing is flying off when you are nearly five months pregnant." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"We will still be here when you get back Christian, we're not going anywhere."

His hand was stroking my bump, it is the closest way he can get to our baby for now.

"I could be away a week Ana and I will have to leave in the morning. I don't want to leave you alone this weekend."

"You go and do what you have to do just please try and be back for my scan next Friday" if he's gone a week that is leaving it close. He pulled me closer as I rested my head against his chest.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Have you felt the baby moving again today."

"Little flutters but hopefully you will be able to feel them too soon." I had been feeling little movements for the past couple of days and much to Christian's disappointment he hasn't been able to feel anything yet. From what I have read in the books it might be a couple of weeks before he can feel them but who knows he or she just might surprise us.

We left to go home. It was hard to see him pack his bag, it was the first time we had been apart for more than one night.

"I love you baby, stay with security please and I will call you as soon as I get there ok." all I could do was nod.

We were both trying to keep our emotions in check but it was hard when I could see the emotion written all over his face.

He knelt down kissing my stomach all over. He was talking to my bump, what I couldn't hear but he finished by kissing it again before rising.

I pulled him to me as our lips crashed together. This kiss had to last me a week or how ever long Christian was away. Pulling apart far too soon for my liking, I walked him to the door. I kissed him one last time before they got into the car and disapeared down the driveway.

"Tea Ana" Gail said from behind me.

I hadn't realised I was still in front of the house, pregnancy brain must be kicking in.

"Please Gail" I said following her back into the house and into the Kitchen.

Before leaving for work I went into the dining room where my latest present from Christian was.

I know our house is big but how he hid this I will never know.

Christian and I went to stay with my dad last weekend and when we came back he told me to close my eyes and led me into the dining room. Once I could open them I came face to face with Nemo, that's all I could say, I was stunned.

Against the wall was a fish tank which must be at least 6 foot long, inside was like watching Nemo again. He told me it was saltwater and was designed to look like a coral reef complete with sea anemone. We had two clownfish and a blue tang so I had my own Nemo, Marlin and Dori. There was plenty of room for a few more fish which we could get eventually but I told him we wouldn't be getting Bruce.

He originally wanted a tank for the library but with the room being circular it would have never fitted.

Arriving at work was a strange experience, I kept wanting to reach over and take Christian's hand but he wasn't there.

I walked into my office to see a large basket on my desk full of candy, chocolate and cookies with a note to say my carrot cake was in the fridge. Blame the hormones again, as my tears fell.

Lunch time I decided to find the canteen. For a building this big there should be maps around as neither Luke, Sam or I had been there before. It was like the blind leading the blind. I should have just asked Andrea where it was as she was just going in as we arrived.

"Mrs Grey how are you" she asked as we finally reached the doors.

"I'm fine, I've worked up an appetite trying to find this place." I said pointing to the canteen doors.

"I know it is a bit of a trek we need to get it signposted better" we walked into the canteen as the room went quiet. It was that quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Please eat, I don't bite" I said before everyone continued with their meal. Whispers and looks were coming from some of the women who were sat looking our way until Andrea cleared her throat and gave them a stern look. They soon looked away.

I am going to be the size of a house by the time the baby is coming if they keep putting chocolate cake in front of me like the piece that is now on my plate. I took a seat with Andrea opening my water bottle. I told Luke and Sam to get something to eat as I had no plans to move at the moment. Both taking turns to collect their food, one always at my side.

Andrea and I were laughing as I told her I asked Christian when I choose an assistant if I could have her.

My phone was not far away from my hand, I knew there was no way it could be Christian when it beeped but I picked it up anyway.

 **Hi little one, my brother called me panicking saying your home alone, what time is the party – Elliot.**

Typical Elliot, though he always makes me laugh.

 **You want a party, its at your house – Ana**

 **Can you do me a big, big favour – Elliot**

" **Sure what do you want – Ana**

I was talking to Andrea while I waited for Elliot to reply, I had no idea what he wanted me to do as my phone beeped again.

 **Sorry Kate just called me, I want you to come and stay with Kate and me for the weekend. I'm worried my brother will come back bald ripping his hair out with stress – Elliot**

 **Elliot I don't want to get in the way of you and Kate – Ana**

I know what they are like when they get together, I don't want to hear them when my husband is thousands of miles away.

 **You wont be in the way Ana, please. Mum also want's us all round for Sunday lunch then we will drop you back off at home after – Elliot**

 **OK I will need to go home and pack a bag first though, what about security – Ana**

 **Don't worry I will call Sawyer, see you later – Elliot.**

I walked back to my office after telling Luke about our change of plans. Christian will still be in the air somewhere and I couldn't wait to speak to him tonight.

...

Pulling up outside Elliot's apartment block we inputted the code which he gave Luke earlier. I had Ryan to keep me company for the moment with Sam tomorrow as well if I went anywhere.

The only thing I wanted to do was speak to my husband at the moment and take a long bath.

Like his brother Elliot had the penthouse, it was a bit further back than Escala so it didn't have the view like we used to have but it was still large.

I received a hug off both Kate and Elliot before I was shown the guest room.

"Thank you for having me guys" I was sat on the bed having just put my few items of clothing away. Apart from Christians t shirt he had on last night which I had hidden under my pillow. I needed Christian scent with me.

"Your welcome Ana, I don't want a bald brother" he said laughing.

Hearing the buzzer for the door Elliot left the room.

"Dinner" Kate said pulling me up and taking me into the dining room.

"Here you go Ana, Kate said you like Korma" Elliot placed a chicken korma with rice in front of me, I don't know if little one will like curry but it is only mild so I should be ok.

Our evening was fun, we laughed a lot but I spent the time watching the clock, Christian should be landing soon.

"He will ring you as soon as he can Ana" Elliot said.

Kate and Elliot were watching TV when my phone rang, I got up making my way back to the guest room.

"Christian" I said immediately upon answering.

"Hi baby, I miss you so much and I have only just arrived."

"I miss you too, I'm at Elliot's" I can hear his sigh of relief down the phone.

"Thank you Ana, I didn't want you left alone."

"I'm fine, you should have said if you were worried."

"I know Ana, I didn't think about it until we were already on our way to the airport and I started panicking."

"What time is it there" I asked him.

"Its just after 10am here we're due to go to the docks soon" he said.

"Christian have you slept."

"Yes I got about 6 hours on the flight, I will sleep more later when I find out what's going on though. Get some rest and call me in the morning ok, no matter what time please."

"OK, I love you Christian. Please be careful." I know he had Taylor and Reynolds with him but he was so far away so its not easy, to not worry.

"I will Ana, I will speak to you tomorrow. I love you both."

We said our goodbye's neither wanting to say the final one but my yawn decided it as he told me to get some sleep.

I should have gone back out to Kate and Elliot but I was tired, I lay my head down holding Christians shirt as I let sleep take me.

...

Saturday morning we usually had a lazy sexy morning unless we had plans but I woke up alone, picking my phone up I dialled Christian's number like I promised but it went unanswered. Trying again I had the same result, it was 11pm there so I hope he was getting some sleep. He would call me when he could.

Once I was washed and dressed, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Rubbing my stomach I could feel my baby moving around.

"Daddy will be back soon."

Getting everything out from the fridge I made bacon, eggs, sausage and baked beans, I didn't need to call Elliot or Kate their noses led the way.

Ryan came through to check I was ok as I placed a plate down in front of him, he was about to protest when I stopped him.

"Eat Ryan please, I've made enough for the whole building" I said.

My mind was elsewhere, thousands of miles away to be exact so I didn't realise how much food I made until it was all out in front of us.

The buzzer rang as Elliot answered it, Sam soon entered the apartment and was handed a plate as well. She took it smiling as I sat down eating my breakfast.

Hearing my phone ring I would have fallen off the stool if Ryan hadn't grabbed my arm as I tried to get off so I didn't miss the call. I had left my phone in the bedroom, why didn't I bring it with me.

"Ana stay please I will get it" Elliot said rushing into the bedroom.

He came back talking on the phone before passing it to me.

"Ana I'm so sorry I didn't answer your call, I fell asleep" he sounded shattered.

I got down from the stool before walking back into the bedroom as I spoke.

"I miss you Christian" I said trying to keep my emotions at bay.

'Oh baby I miss you both so much, how's our little one doing" he asked

"He's awake, been moving since I woke up" I said

"He." He replied.

"I don't like to refer to our baby as it and when I think about them I see us with a boy, I will have some serious apologising to do if our baby is a girl but I feel like the baby is a boy."

"Mothers intuition, We will find out next week for sure. what are you doing today" he asked.

"I have no idea, nothing too strenuous I hope but I don't have any plans, how's everything going there."

"Its ok I just miss you, trying to get answers at the moment is like asking a hundred people the same question and getting 100 different answers. Everyone has their own opinion on what happened even if they were not even here at the time."

"You need to sleep Christian, I'm sorry I woke you, you sound really tired."

"I am, I need to be home with you, not here. I sleep better when you are beside me" I knew what he meant.

"You will be home soon, just do what needs to be done there and then come back to us please."

I told Christian to get some sleep which he finally agreed as we said our goodbyes.

I lay down on the bed just looking out the window, I could see Escala from here. We had yet to put it on the market but there was no rush. It held a lot of good memories for us but some bad ones for Christian so it will go eventually but we have so much else to concentrate on at the moment it has been pushed to the back of our minds.

We love living at the house, The Grace is now moored there so we don't have to go to the marina when we want to sail.

"Knock knock are you asleep" Kate said from the door.

"If I was I would certainly be awake again Kate" I told her laughing.

She walked into the room sitting herself on the bed before lying next to me blocking my view.

"We're going out tonight" Kate said.

"OK that's great, have fun" I told her.

Shaking her head she continued.

"No I said we're going out, the three of us."

"Kate I am not going clubbing, if you haven't noticed I am pregnant and Christian would have a heart attack if I went to a club. He is panicking enough by not being here as it is."

"No club, just dinner we will go anywhere you want to go. You decide. I know you are missing Christian but its our turn to spoil you for once because lets face it he never lets anyone pay for anything when he is here."

"OK" I said nodding "What about the space needle" I suggested, at least I knew where the bathroom was, one thing I have realised since I've been pregnant is always know where the bathroom is.

"Ana it is about a three week wait to get into the space needle" she said.

Christian usually calls and gets a table straight away, I wonder if I could also.

Picking my phone back up I looked up the number before dialling it.

"Good Morning The Space Needle restaurant Julian speaking how may I help you." Here goes nothing.

"Hello this is Anastasia Grey, I was wondering if you had a table free for this evening" I asked him.

"Of course Mrs Grey what time would you like the table for and for how many people" he asked me.

Time I mouthed to Kate who was taken aback by us getting a table, so was I.

Seven she mouthed back.

"7pm please Julian and it will be for three. I will have security with me, is there somewhere they could sit while we eat" I would ask them to join us but they wont, always on guard when we are out.

"There are seats at the bar area or we can accommodate them at a nearby table."

"Either is fine, thank you" I said.

" A table is booked for you for 7pm this evening in the name of Grey. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too" I said before hanging up.

"I am getting you to do all my bookings in the future, we could get in anywhere" she said.

Leaving me to some peace she went to tell Elliot of our plans for the evening.

…

I'm dressed up with my bump on show, there will be no disguising it tonight with Christian's hoodies or my coat.

I have just spoken to Christian, everything is going as well as can be expected over there, he also spoke to Elliot who I think was getting a lecture about us going out. He was starting to panic until I told him we were going to the Space Needle. With parking in the garage I would be no where near the pap's who camp out front.

We drove to the restaurant in two cars, I think Luke was supposed to be off tonight, but turned up not long after I spoke to Christian, he's a worry wart my husband but I wouldn't have him any other way.

Taking the elevator up to the restaurant we were immediately seated at a table I had sat at many times before with my husband. Luke, Sam and Ryan were all sat at a table next to us and I told them they had to order dinner.

I told the waiter to put there meals onto my card but was told all our food and drink for the evening was already paid for, I should have known.

"Thousands of miles away and he still wont let us pay for anything, god my brother's quick" Elliot complained, I just laughed. It was such a Christian thing to do.

I was looking at the menu when I heard Elliot next to me.

"You know bro I do have money and can pay for my own dinner" he said before he laughed.

He passed his phone to me so I could speak to my husband.

"Hi sweetheart" I said.

"Hi baby, are you ok" he asked me.

"I'm fine Christian, please don't pull all your hair out that's my job" I said quietly.

"I cant wait and pull away"

"Our little one is moving inside me, he must like his daddy's voice." I told him after feeling movements.

"I cannot wait until I can feel the baby move, still think it's a boy" he asked me.

"Yes I don't know why, its just a feeling. I'm looking forward to seeing how much they have grown."

"Ana what do you want" Kate asked me. I hadn't even looked at the menu but ordered anyway.

"Mushroom risotto please with carrot cake for dessert" I heard Christian laugh on the phone.

"What" I asked him.

"Making sure you get your carrot cake" he said laughing.

"It could be worse I could have asked for that, for a starter" I told him.

We grudgingly said our goodbyes when my risotto came. It tasted perfect as always.

Looking over to Sam I got her attention looking towards the bathrooms. She knew what I wanted as I excused myself from the table.

Coming out I redid my lip gloss, before making my way with Sam back to the table. There was a camera flash but looking in the direction it came from, there was a group in for a birthday taking pictures as they cut the cake.

We had our own cake before calling it a night and going back to the apartment.

I woke up late the next morning making my way to the kitchen seeing Sam and Luke there.

"Morning" I said still half asleep as I put the kettle on for a cup of tea.

"Morning Ana" they both said before Luke got up coming towards me where he passed me the paper.

I opened it to see the front page, a photo of me and Sam last night in the Space Needle. It was when we were coming back from the bathroom and my bump was definitely on show.

Reading it I couldn't believe the crap they were spewing.

 _BABY GREY ON THE WAY._

 _Is this the reason they married quickly, did Grey feel like he was forced into a wedding._

 _Anastasia Grey was at The Space Needle Restaurant last night with her brother in law Elliot Grey and his girlfriend and best friend of Mrs Grey, Katherine Kavanagh._

 _What was noticeable was the large protruding stomach of Mrs Grey, but what was more noticeable was the absence of Christian Grey himself._

 _Is this marriage on the rocks already and did Anastasia get pregnant to trap Christian._

 _We will be looking for all the answers._

I couldn't believe they could sprout this shit, they don't know anything about my relationship with Christian, they don't know anything about me.

I left the newspaper on the counter before going back to my bedroom and slamming the door, I could hear Elliot shout at who was banging doors but I didn't care.

I called Christian as it just rang out, I knew he was busy but I needed him, I just wanted my husband back.

Pulling his t shirt up to my face I inhaled his scent, I could still smell his scent, it was fading though.

I needed him back before it disappeared all together.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Christian will be back next chapter and will deal with the Nooz his way.  
**

 **The next chapter is written but not edited yet so I'm hoping to have it up tomorrow.**

 **Take care.**

 **Caroline.**


	38. Chapter 38

**E L James owns everything**

 **As always all mistakes are my own**

CPOV

Three days I've been here when I should be back in Seattle with Ana and our little one.

The two security guards were thankfully not hurt too badly apart from cuts and bruises and a broken arm. We have gotten off easily. A part of the arm of the crane had broken off and fell to the ground, it hadn't hit them directly but the building they were in had suffered a lot of damage. If it had happened during the day there could have been a lot more casualty's. They will be compensated for their injuries and everyone will be paid fully until the yard is back open.

The cranes were old and were due to be replaced next month anyway but were checked over once we took over the yard and were told they were sound and were still able to be used. I wanted them up to the standard we had at my shipyard in Seattle.

The damaged crane and also the building are in the process of being completely dismantled and I want the new ones to be be put in place before any other work continues so until then the yard will be shut.

They were already en route from the US by ship in pieces before this happened and will be assembled when they arrive.

I have been waiting for the health and safety people to finish their investigation, once its been completed and we know what we are dealing with I will be leaving everything with Marco and I can get back to Seattle.

I was relieved when Ana said she had gone to stay with Elliot, I know she had security around at all times, but they were there to protect her not entertain her.

Ana told me she was going to The Space Needle with Elliot and Kate, I wasn't too happy about it at first as Elliot said they would be staying in apart from Sunday when they were going to my parents. I would rather Ana have stayed where she was safe and protected so after being told they were going out I made sure that everything was paid for which received complaints from my brother. If my wife was going out I want her to have a good evening and not worry about a bill or anything else.

She did ask me once why I gave her a card when she never gets the chance to use it, I just told her it was for emergency's.

I'm living on about three hours sleep at night, no matter what I try to do I cannot sleep, I know its the fact that I am so far away from Ana. With everything that has gone on in the past few months I worry, about my wife, about our child. It will take me a long time after nearly losing Ana to realise that she isn't going anywhere. I just want her back in my arms again.

…

I've been at the docks all day, its getting late and I know Ana will call as soon as she wakes up. I don't realise I have fallen asleep until I'm woken by a knock on my bedroom door. Bolting upright I go to answer it, grabbing my phone on the way and realising I have a missed call from Ana.

Opening the door to Taylor, I knew something was wrong by the look on his face. It was just after 11pm and I knew if it wasn't urgent he wouldn't have disturbed me.

"Luke has just sent this through sir" he says handing me his iPad with an article from the Seattle Nooz on it.

I am furious, the more I read the angry I get. I will ruin them. Shit if I have been in Seattle I would have shut this down straight away.

"Get Sam on this" I said Putting the iPad down on the table.

I immediately call Ana, it goes to voicemail at first as I disconnect the call and dial again.

Hearing a snuffly Ana answer the phone, I knew she had been crying.

"Ana are you ok, I'm sorry they wrote that about us, I will get this sorted ok." I say.

"Christian, its already out there for the world to see, their trying to turn our beautiful baby we created into something sordid." she says sniffling.

It was killing me to hear her upset and not be able to hold her.

"Ana by the time I am finished they wont know what hit them, I will ruin them."

"I want you here Christian, my hormones are driving me mad and I miss you so much"

"Ana, I miss you too, I was going to give this 24 more hours then if the report hasn't come through I would be on the plane back to Seattle but I'm not waiting, Marco can deal with everything. I will be back home as soon as i can ok."

"I'm sorry I'm a mess its the last thing you want to hear when I speak to you"

"Its ok Ana, believe me your not the only one who is a mess." I could hear her talk to someone before she came back on to the phone.

"Christian, Elliot wants to talk to you." a few seconds later my brother came on the phone.

"Christian, I'm sorry I didn't realise someone had taken her photo, there was a group in last night for a birthday, they were taking photos of whoever was blowing out the candle but we didn't see a camera pointed our way" I couldn't get angry with Elliot, Kate I could throttle for always changing plans but they were looking after her for me.

"Its not your fault Elliot it just hard being so far away, I never should have left."

"When are you back" he asked me.

"Ana has her scan on Friday so I said I will be back for then but as soon as I can get out of here I am, I am leaving my head of acquisitions here."

A knock on the door interrupted my call as Marco was shown in by Taylor. He passed me the paperwork he was holding.

"One minute Elliot" I said as I read the report.

"Can you put Ana back on please" I heard him call Ana who after a moment came on the phone.

"Sorry Christian, our baby is playing bongos on my bladder" she said.

"I'm coming home Ana ok as soon as we can get a slot we will be in the air. The safety report has put it down as an accident, labelled it as an act of nature, not sure if it would have been reported as that if it was in the States but I am not going to argue with it, so there is nothing further I can do here."

"I cant wait to see you Christian."

"You too baby, I need you to rest and look after our baby and I will be with you as soon as I can ok."

"OK, I love you Christian" I could hear the relief in her voice that I was going home.

"I love you too Ana, I will see you in a couple of days" we hung up as I turned to Marco.

"I need you to sort this out, I need to be at home with my wife, I know I'm leaving you do deal with this so I need you to step up and sort everything out here before you come home. You are now in charge and everyone will need to answer to you."

I know I was putting everything on his shoulders but my wife is more important than anything at the moment.

"Call Stephan Taylor we're going home" I told him as I called Sam.

"Mr Grey" he said as soon as he answered.

"Sam I want this shut down and I want them done for slander" I told him

"I'm already on it sir, Warburton is in the process of filing the papers, they have been warned before so we are throwing everything at them now."

"I want them stopped Sam so they can not publish anything. I don't care how much they grovel, they have been left alone to sprout shit long enough and they have gone too far this time. I have a few plans that I want put into place in the long term but for now do everything you can to shut the story down."

I ended my call with Sam before dialling Ros who didn't take long to pick up

"Hows everything going boss" she said.

"Fine I'm about to head home, I want you to find out all information you can on who owns the Seattle Nooz, they are publishing shit again about Ana and I am not putting up with it" I could hear her writing things down.

"What do you want me to do with the information when I have it" she asked me.

"Sam's in the process of filing a slander suit against them, I will take them to the cleaners but I will make them an offer first, give them no choice that they have to accept."

"You want to buy the Nooz."

"If it stays as it it they will continue to put the crap out they have, If I buy it for a rock bottom price which they are guaranteed to take we go in and clean house, anyone who had anything to do with the story will be out, I don't care who it is."

"ok I will get on it."

"Thanks Ros, I want some information as soon as I touchdown so I can get this done."

Packing my bag, Taylor had received notice saying we had a flight slot in two hours. I'm going home to my wife and unborn child, I cannot wait to just hold them again.

The flight was long, I couldn't sleep this time, I tried to work but I just wanted to be at home.

The cabin was quiet around me as Taylor and Reynold's slept. I deceided to put the disc in we had received at the last scan and watched our baby move around listening to their heart beat. We will find out this week what we are having.

Putting the headphones in as a last resort and laying my seat backwards, I put my baby's heartbeat on repeat and closed my eyes. Finally my body relaxed enough so I was able to get some sleep.

I was woken by a tap on my shoulder by Taylor telling me we were due to land soon. I put my laptop and headphones away and put my seat upright. Looking at the clock it was just after 11pm here in Seattle, jet lag is going to hit me hard, with Seattle being 15 hours behind and a 13 hour flight I don't know what planet I'm on never mind what time zone we're in.

The seatbelt light came on as we started our descent into Seattle. I felt such a relief when the wheels touched down at Boeing field. I was home again.

Coming to a stop I put my jacket on as I waited for Natalia to open the door. Thanking Stephan I headed for the door and to the top of the steps. Looking down at the waiting car, my heart exploded. Stood beside Sawyer in front of the car was my wife.

I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could as she moved forward and into my arms.

I cradled her face and crashed my lips to hers, everyone was moving around us but I had everything I needed within my arms.

Our lips moved together with a hunger like I have never felt before, even though I have only been away days it was too long, Never again. I reached down placing my hand on her stomach, wanting to feel our baby move but it was too early.

Breaking apart we stood forehead to forehead.

"He knows daddy's here, he has been quiet and now he's moving" nodding my head, it will have to be enough for now that Ana can feel our baby move and he knows I'm near.

We walked to the car as I helped Ana into her seat, going to the other side I got in beside her. She reached for my hand as I turned to her.

"I love you Christian, we both do" lifting her hand to my lips I kissed her hand and then her ring.

"I love you both so much" I leaned over kissing her again.

By the time we got home it had gone midnight, the roads had been quiet. Seeing our house come into view I could hear my bed calling me.

We said goodnight to our security before going into the house and going straight to our room once the doors were locked.

"Your exhausted Christian, I can see it in your face" Ana said as she undressed me. I didn't protest or do it myself I just let Ana do what she wanted.

Climbing into bed Ana quickly undressed and joined me grabbing one of my t shirts. Pulling her closer I felt something in the covers pulling it out to see the t shirt I had worn before going away.

She shrugged her shoulders telling me it had kept her company as it had my scent, taking it out of my hand she threw it on the floor telling me she didn't need it any more and pulled me closer to her.

With my wife and child within my arms I was finally able to sleep, 14 hours of sleep as I woke up at gone 2pm that afternoon. I woke up to see a beautiful smile on my wife's face as she pushed the hair back from my face.

"Morning Christian, sorry afternoon" she said looking at the clock.

"Afternoon Ana, you're a sight for sore eyes" I said pulling her closer.

Kissing her lips I moved her under me, ever careful of her bump which feels bigger than when I last saw it.

Ana moved her legs further apart knowing what I needed at that moment as I entered her.

Groaning loudly at the feeling of being back inside my wife I started to move.

Our lips continued to move together as our tongues met. Pulling out of Ana for a moment I reached for my pillow before lifting Ana's arse up and placing the pillow underneath. Her pussy was right in front of me now and It wouldn't put any pressure on her stomach as our body's met again. I thrust back inside her going deeper this way, I was on my knees and could feel her pussy quivering around me. I knew she was close and after reaching my hand to her clit I rubbed it until she was shouting my name. Waiting for her orgasm to subside I started to move once more, in and out I moved with her, once again her pussy started to grip my cock and I knew I would not last this time, as her orgasm pushed her over the edge, I followed with her.

We were still joined as I leaned forward kissing her stomach before pulling out of Ana.

I removed my pillow throwing it back up the bed and lay back down pulling Ana into my arms.

"Are you ok Ana" I said through ragged breath.

"Perfect" she replied turning to me and kissing my chest.

We were both content to lie in each other's arms before Ana's stomach growled. Getting up and taking a shower together we made our way to the kitchen seeing a plethora of food in the fridge that Gail must have made.

"I think she is trying to fatten me up" Ana laughed.

"Being away from Taylor I think cooking kept her busy."

Pulling mac and cheese out I heated it up for the both of us as we sat at the breakfast bar to eat.

"What's happening with the Nooz" Ana asked me.

"I'm hoping to have some information from both Ros and Sam when I check my email. Our lawyers are also involved" she was very quiet for a moment.

"Ana" I said getting her attention as she looked up at me.

"Let me deal with it please" she nodded kissing my cheek and continued to eat her food.

…

I had just spoken to Sam who told me a full front page apology was going to be in the Nooz tomorrow, but it wasn't enough, they couldn't just write shit about people and get away with it. Especially when that shit was about the most gentle and loving person I have ever met. Ana doesn't deserve this she hasn't a bad bone in her body.

Apparently the owner is on the verge of retiring so doesn't give a shit about what comes out of there. Ros has put in a crap offer which he will be stupid to refuse. He is facing a long legal battle through the courts along with his paper if he doesn't agree to my demands.

I walked to the library where Ana was curled up on the couch with a book in hand. Taking a seat at the end of the couch I pulled her feet into my lap. She was engrossed in her book pretending that I wasn't there until I ran my finger up her foot tickling it.

"Christian don't" she squealed pulling her foot away from me.

Putting her feet back in my lap I started to massage each foot.

"What do you think about owning a newspaper" I asked Ana.

I continued to rub her feet as she looked to me.

"Christian how am I supposed to have a coherent conversation when you are doing that" she said.

Placing my hands on top of her feet I asked her again about owning a newspaper.

"Which newspaper are you thinking about buying."

"The Nooz, the owner is retiring. That is why they are pushing out the stories they have because they have no one to stop them, he will not want a lawsuit as it will cost him time and money and it will not be worth it to them." I told her.

"Is this what you want Christian to buy a paper" she said.

"Not really, I want the people who put that story out to pay, if we go through the lawsuit, the company will fold because he will not be bothered and hundreds of people will lose there jobs, if we go in and buy it then the people directly responsible will be the only people who will lose their jobs. The Nooz has been the only paper who has been sprouting shit about us, buying it will change that."

"You're the business man Christian, if you think it's a good deal do it."

I pulled her into my arms as I could see her getting upset.

"Ana this is nothing to do with business this is personal, they went after my wife and I will do anything to make sure you are not distressed again like you were when we spoke on the phone, its like squatting an annoying bug that keeps coming back again" she looked into my eyes nodding.

"Do it then" she said.

"There is supposed to be a front page apology tomorrow but Ros is already on at them. she has made an offer, if they refuse we will see them in court" Ana lay her head on my chest cuddling in closer.

…

The Nooz had its full page apology as promised. The owner wanted to speak to me personally but I refused, I was in no mood to speak to him, his company had caused so much trouble so for now Ros will be dealing with it, but once the sale goes through I will be the first through the door to sort it out.

I was taking today off to spend with my wife who had also called in to Jack saying she was working from home today.

Work never happened we just enjoyed our time together and each other, making love in the meadow which probably would need a trim but hid my wife as she moved over my cock. We ate a picnic to replenish our energy before going to the back of the house and onto our small beach. For the beginning of October it was unseasonably warm, making the most of the weather before autumn kicked in and the cold and wet weather appeared.

...

"Will our baby need its own CPO when they come" Ana asked beside me.

We were sat on the Grace just bobbing about on the water. It wouldn't be going out again this year as it could get very choppy out on the water and I wouldn't trust for Ana to be out there.

"Yes they will need their own CPO, a minimum of three will be with you at all times." I told her.

"Do you think one of my CPO's would do it, I don't really want our baby to be looked after by a stranger and I trust the four I have"

"I will ask them first before I hire anyone else but that will mean I will need an additional one for you" I said kissing her nose, she is to be protected at all times and so will our little one.

"Hey if I have to have more then so do you" she protested.

"You wont have any more than four, I will just be replacing the one that is moved to our baby, once our little one is in school then they will have additional security as well, I promise they will not be suffocated" I made that promise with Ana that she could still go about her daily life and even though it will drive me mad to not want to know they are safe every minute of the day, I have to put my trust in the people around us.

Walking back into the house Ana said she was going to get a bath, I told her I would join her soon but wanted to talk to Taylor first. She went upstairs as I walked to the security office where I knew he would be.

"Sir" he greeted me when I walked in.

"Taylor, Ryan" I said acknowledging them both. "Do you have a minute Taylor" I said as Ryan excused himself saying he was going to check the grounds.

"I wanted to talk to you about a CPO for my baby, do you think one of Ana's CPO's would be interested. Ana and I have both agreed we would prefer if it was someone we already knew."

"I will ask them sir, I know that Luke would prefer to continue as Mrs Grey's CPO but I will ask the others." Thanking him I left to join my wife in the bath.

…

That evening I got the news I was waiting for, the Nooz was ours, first thing in the morning I was going to clean house.

The owner had taken a cash offer and signed paperwork straight away, fucking coward had practically cowered away when Ros paid him a visit with our lawyer instead of over the phone. She told it to him straight, sell or be dragged through the courts and be ruined. Hostile takeovers are not usually my thing but for this I made an exception.

...

I had just dropped Ana off at work. I walked her to her desk, giving her a kiss goodbye before meeting Ros back in the garage.

Ana knew about the call last night but didn't know we were about to pay them a visit, she doesn't need the stress.

Arriving at the offices to see the sign half hanging off the wall and also missing the z in Nooz so it was the Seattle Noo, we walked past reception with the receptionist trailing after us.

Asking if we had an appointment, she obviously doesn't know who is running this place yet.

"I don't need an appointment, I am the new owner so get back to your desk" I wasn't in the mood for swooning women this morning as she stood their stunned.

Security for the newspaper was shit, the one security guard they did have was too busy reading the Times as we walked past him.

Walking into a large office area Ros called out to Smith who was having a conversation with two men.

"Miss Bailey" he said blanching when he saw me beside her.

"Mr Grey, I haven't told anyone yet." he whispered.

"Allow me" I said turning to the people who were milling around being nosy instead of working.

"I WANT EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, THERE WILL BE A MEETING IN FIVE MINUTES IF YOU DONT WANT TO ATTEND OR ARE TOO BUSY DOING YOUR MAKE UP" I said looking at two women who were obviously desperate for attention touching up there make up.

"YOU KNOW WHERE THE DOOR IS, ANYONE WHO DOES NOT ATTEND PACK YOUR DESK UP AND GET OUT."

People were rushing about the room or on phones calling colleagues who were not here. A woman came up to Smith with her arms full of files. It was obviously she was struggling to carry them as Smith just looked at her.

"Mr Smith, Paul is at the hospital this morning with his son" she turned to look at me as I looked at the list in front of me.

"Paul who" I said taking the files from her before she dropped them and put them on the nearest desk.

"Paul Grower, his son is sick" I nodded, his name is not on the list so he will not be let go today.

Any one who had a day off or a genuine reason not to be here will be fine unless they were on my list.

…

Everyone was gathered around, there were a lot of people in this room, some who were about to receive bad news, bad news they had brought on themselves. I had left Sam and Luke with Ana but I had Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds with me in case anyone started any trouble. Welch is outside with more if this does kick off but also has a team ready for the newly sacked people.

"If you don't know who I am, I am the husband of the beautiful woman who you printed lies about in Sundays edition." I said keeping my cool.

"As of yesterday evening I am also the new owner of this paper" everyone turned towards Smith, they had obviously been told nothing about this.

"You see this newspaper had been printing lies about my wife and myself for sometime so I had two choices let my lawyers deal with it or deal with it myself. I choose the second option."

"Stephen Marks, Anne Whitehead, Joel Williamson, Petra Ingus, Angela Crow and Louis Michaelson you all had a hand in the story on Sunday so you are all fired. Clear your desks and get out of my building."

The protests and shouts started from more than just those six.

"IF YOU DONT LIKE MY DECISION DONT LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT" I shouted.

"We'll strike" a woman with her tits half hanging out said.

"Go ahead, I bought the company, it doesn't mean I have to keep any of you on, your boss was so quick to sign the company away he didn't give a shit if any of you still had a job. I can just shut it down now I don't give a shit, you don't get it do you. Whether I let this paper run of not, it will not continue the way it has been going on, I can happily close those doors and be done with it."

"Tina, shut up. You might not have bills to pay but I do. I have a mortgage and a baby on the way, I cant afford to not have a job" a man said behind her.

she slinked back to her desk finally seeing I'm serious.

"Ros I think we might need to make more changed that I originally thought, I want you to go through everyone who works for the company, check work reports, past reviews I will not employ incompetent people."

Taylor had called Welch in when everyone started shouting, he had security on everyone who was on my list, who were all given termination papers and shown the door. All while this had happened Smith had disappeared back to his office and was packing things up.

"I know you don't want to hear it but I would recommend O'Reilly to run this place until you find someone" he actually sounded like he cared about his company, too bad it was too late.

…

We didn't get back to GEH until just after three. I had spoke to James O'Reilly who was actually the man who had told the woman who was content to flash her tits to shut up.

His file was very commendable and will be in charge for the moment with one of my exec's from GEH who I sent over. They have a lot of work to do over there as not one more paper will be printed until it is all sorted out.

I took the elevator up to the 12th floor instead of going up to my office.

"She's just in an editors meeting Mr Grey" Hannah said when I reached her desk. Nodding I went in Ana's office and took a seat on the couch.

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until I received a kiss on my forehead, its been a long week and its not even over.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Ana said as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Its ok, lack of sleep and worry is making me tired, even though I slept well the other night it still catching up on me."

"Come on lets go home, we could both do with some extra sleep."

"Sleep sleep or our kind of of sleep" I said raising my eyebrow at her, I don't care how tired I was I would always be awake for that.

"Both Mr Grey" she said taking my hand and leading me out of her office, telling Hannah she would be in tomorrow after her scan.

...

This morning is Ana's scan, hopefully we will be able to find out the sex of our baby, Ana is still convinced we are having a boy, mothers intuition she said and I wasn't going to disagree with her. If our baby is a girl it is time to hire a lot more security especially if she looks like her mother.

We did sleep when we got home yesterday but only after tiring each other out first.

I have decided there will be no more overseas trips unless Ana can come with me, I would rather lose the business than be away from my family any more.

Marco is still in Taiwan and called to let me know the cranes had arrived yesterday. Once the second crane has been completely dismantled as well, construction can begin.

Ana's scan is not until 10.30am so we will be going back to work after, I would rather stay at home after but I have so much work still to catch up on from my time away.

A knock on my office door brings me away from my laptop and I look up to see Ryan standing there.

"Morning sir, could I have a word please" he said as I motioned him in and to close the door.

"What can I do for you Ryan."

"I would like to be considered for the job as CPO to your baby sir" he said.

Sawyer like Taylor said did want to continue as Ana's CPO and I also needed Prescott to stay with Ana. Reynolds had not said anything either way. Ryan is the first to let me know.

"OK, I will talk to Taylor about it. you will stay as one as Ana's CPO until the baby is born though and if everything is agreeable with Ana, our baby will be your primary charge."

"Yes sir I understand" I got up once he had left taking my briefcase with me and went to find Ana.

"Ready to confirm we are having a boy" Ana said when she saw me enter the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs Grey I cannot wait to see our baby again" I said kissing her lips.

"Ryan would like the job of our baby's CPO, how do you feel about that" I asked her.

"Relieved, that it will be someone we already trust."

I could completely agree with that.

"Come on Mr Grey help me off this stool and lets go and see our son" she said laughing as I helped her down.

Taking her hand we headed for the door, security in tow to see our little one again.

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing I really appreciate your thought's on my story.**

 **Next chapter will be up weekend if not before**

 **Until then take care**

 **Caroline.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

We are on our way to my 20 week scan, well 20 weeks and 5 days if the calculations are still correct.

I am so relieved to have Christian back home with me, being away had stressed both of us out and our baby is more active when he can hear his daddy's voice, we just need him to kick hard enough now for Christian to feel it.

The kicks are feeling stronger every day and I know when our baby moves that they are ok.

Walking into the doctors office, it was still quiet, even though our appointment is at 10.30am we are still the only people here.

I walked to reception to let them know I am here, I'm so happy I don't have to drink what feels like gallons of water this time as I constantly need to pee as it is without the extra fluids.

My stomach is growing nicely, my husband knows every centimetre as he kisses it every day.

We were soon called in, the nurse there took my weight and blood pressure telling us everything was fine.

Christian helped me up onto the bed as we waited for the doctor.

"How have you been Mrs Grey" Dr Green asked as she squirted gel on to my stomach. Shit that's cold.

"I've been fine, I tire easily sometimes and constantly rushing to the toilet and eating a bit more but apart from that I have been fine" I've been wanting to jump my husband all the time but she didn't need to know that.

"Good your weight gain is on track so even though you are eating more that you would have if you were not pregnant. Your weight gain is not excessive."

Christian was paying rapt attention to everything she said, I'm sure if he could he would be taking notes.

"OK lets look at your baby then, this scan will be longer as I will be checking your baby's development, heart, spine so just relax for me and I will turn the monitor around as soon as I'm finished."

I lay as still as possible as she moved the wand around, pushing it down on my stomach in parts to get a clearer reading. Even though I don't have a full bladder when she pushed down at the bottom of my stomach it still makes me automatically want the bathroom.

"Your baby is in perfect health and is on track for a delivery date of March 09th."

She turned the screen around to show us, our baby has grown so much. There was so much detail now than before, I think Christian was stunned by how much of our baby we could now see.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby, because they are in a perfect position to show us" she asked.

Looking up to Christian we both nodded before he turned to the doctor.

"Yes please."

She nodded moving the wand around again before stopping and freezing the picture.

"There are your baby's testicles and that is your baby's penis. Congratulations your having a boy."

Stupid hormones, I will blame them as a tear fell down my face, our son.

"Mothers intuition" Christian said as he kissed my lips before whispering in my ear "Our boy."

Dr Green printed out some photos for us and also gave us a disc of the scan but not before our sons heartbeat filled the room.

Christian had told me the only way for him to sleep on the way home was for him to listen to his heartbeat, and I understood why.

We left the doctors office, smiles on our faces.

"I feel like swinging you around like I did when you said yes but I wont as I don't want you sick" he said excitedly.

"I will settle for a hug then."

He pulled me into his arms, our son between as we poured all our love for each other into our kiss.

...

Reaching my floor it was hard not to stay in the elevator with Christian and go up to the 20th floor, but I was a good girl and got out after a kiss and a stroke of my stomach off my husband on the 12th.

I went straight to my office saying hello to Hannah on the way and closing my door I called my dad to let him know. He knew we had an appointment this morning and would be waiting for my call.

"Were you sat on the phone dad" I asked, it must have only rang once before he answered it.

"Don't know what you are talking about" he said laughing.

"Your grandson is doing well and so am I" I told him.

"Grandson, that's perfect. Grandson" I could hear my dad getting choked up.

"Yes he will need his granddad to show him how to fish but if he has my luck with fishing make sure a life jacket is at hand."

"I will do, I will order one as soon as I can" he said laughing.

There was a knock on my door as Jack put his head in, putting my finger up to let him know one minute he signed for me to come to his office.

"Dad I will let you go, I just got into work so I had better get something done before I get the sack."

"Sack, you cannot fire yourself" he said laughing.

Saying our goodbyes I hung up and went to see Jack.

"Morning Ana come in" he said motioning to the chair in front of the desk when I knocked on his open door.

"Is everything ok Jack" I asked him.

He pulled out a newspaper and passed it to me, I thought it was the Nooz again but it wasn't.

It was the New York Times best sellers list and circled at the top in number one spot was Boyce Fox. We had gotten the e-books up and running and published our catalogue, they had all taken off very well. I just didn't think it was this well, this quickly.

"You were right about the e-books Ana" he said smiling.

"Can I keep this to show Christian" I asked him receiving a nod.

...

Going back to my desk I got stuck into my work. Being a Friday we had carried on the tradition of finishing at four and I was going up to Christians office to show him the article Jack had shown me earlier.

Packing up my briefcase, I received a swift kick in my stomach. I definitely felt that one I could feel it on my hand.

"Keep that one up son, daddy wants to feel you."

I passed my briefcase to Sam who looked concerned by my hand on my side.

"Ana are you ok" she asked me.

"Yes just carrying a footballer who is practising their kicks."

Reaching the 20th floor I went straight to Christians office and for the first time just entered without knocking, typical he had a conference table full of people in front of him and I had just interrupted their meeting.

"Sorry ill knock in future" I said rubbing my side again after yet another kick.

"Ana are your ok what's wrong with your side" Christian said as he was immediately by my side.

Taking his hand and placing it discretely under my blouse onto my bare stomach I waited.

"Come on son, give daddy what he wants" I mumbled and there it was.

"Shit" was all that came from Christian who was looking down at my stomach between us as another kick came.

"Future Seahawks player" I said as he laughed.

I noticed Ros escorting everyone out of the room before patting the top of my stomach.

"That's amazing" Christian said as he kissed my forehead.

"Now you know why I run to the bathroom a lot when he does that on my bladder."

Christian took my face into his hands and kissed my lips. This was a perfect moment for us, with our son between us our lips moved together until I received another kick. As Christian's body was as close to mine as he could he felt the kick against him.

"Sorry for breaking up your meeting, our son was active and I wanted you to feel him."

"Thank you Ana."

Taking my hand we moved over to the couch as we took a seat. He lifted the bottom of my blouse up exposing my stomach and kissed it.

"I wanted to show you something" I said looking for the paper which I had left on the table next to the door.

I went to get up as Christian stopped me.

"What is it" he asked me.

"Can you get the paper I have left near the door please" getting up he retrieved the newspaper and passed it to me.

Finding the page I passed it back pointing out Boyce Fox's name next to number 1.

"Ana this is fantastic news" he said.

"E-book sales have been really good so that has had an effect on paperback sales as well."

"Ros told me business has been picking up since we took it over but this is a bonus, well done baby" he kissed my lips.

'Its not just me, we have a great team there" I said.

He shook his head knowing how I am with compliments.

"Did I interrupt an important meeting earlier" I asked him.

"Its fine we were just talking about Taiwan and also the Nooz." He said.

"What about the Nooz" I asked him.

"Ros was just giving us an update on what was going on with the paper, she has taken it on as one of her projects. So I'm leaving her too it."

I cuddled closer to Christian, he asked me to leave it with him and with this paper I want nothing to do with it.

Christian still had some work to do so I pulled out a manuscript I had been reading and made my self comfortable on Christian's couch.

He had gone to see Ros so I had his office to myself when Andrea came in with a cup of tea.

Taking a sip, my husband must have gotten my teabags up here as well.

"Thank you Andrea" I said before she excused herself.

I was reading when Christians phone rang on his desk, he had left it behind on charge as he said he would only be a moment. Getting up I walked over to it just as it went off, typical.

Looking at the screen it said Marco. I left it where it was before going back to the couch.

I had just gotten back onto the couch and in a comfy position when the phone rang again. Someone was seriously taking the piss.

Again I got up to answer it and again it went off. I stood there waiting for it to go off again but it didn't. There was someone laughing at me somewhere.

After using the bathroom I went back to the couch, just sitting down when the phone rang for a third time.

"Oh come on" I said loudly when thankfully Christian walked through the door.

"Ana what's wrong" he said helping me up.

"Your phone keeps going off and by the time I get there it stops ringing."

"Sit down baby" I sat back down as his phone went again.

Making sure I was ok he went to answer the phone.

"Marco what's going on."

He continued his conversation while I got back to the manuscript, in future his calls can go to voicemail. Kicking my shoes off I put my feet up and continued to read.

Finishing his call he took a seat on the end of the couch putting my feet into his lap and rubbing them earning a groan from me.

"Is everything ok" I asked.

"Yes things are going a bit slower than planned over there so he was just giving me a progress report, he apologised for the constant calls" he laughed.

"It not his fault, I felt like I have done an exercise class."

"Are you ready to go home" he asked as my stomach rumbled. He walked over to his desk pulling out a granola breakfast bar, I knew he didn't eat them so I wondered why they were there.

"I have to keep my wife and child fed, bird seed bar" he said as I greedily took it.

"If I knew you would have had a stash of goodies in your desk I would have gatecrashed your meeting earlier, I've been hungry this afternoon. I need to bring some snacks with me."

"I only keep a few in there in case you get hungry, I will make sure you have food available when ever you need it" he told me.

"Christian I will be the size of a house if I eat all day, I just get hungry mid morning and again about three, instead of three meals I need about five. Shit I am going to be the size of a house by the time our baby is here."

"Ana please don't worry about your weight Dr Green said everything is fine" I know and I don't go mad just something to tide me over.

We leave Grey House with our entourage in tow.

"Mum asked if we are going for dinner on Sunday when I spoke to her yesterday, I forgot to mention it" Christian told me.

"I feel awful, I was supposed to go last Sunday but with the Nooz incident I just didn't want to go anywhere apart from home" I told him.

"Ana they understand, dad was ready to declare an all out war with them."

We arrived home later that we normally did as traffic was busy. Its so nice to walk through a front door instead of having to take the elevator up 31 floors.

I went in to feed my fish seeing they shoot to the top for the food. They should be piranha the way they swim.

"Is he still active" Christian said coming to stand behind me as I watch our fish swim about.

"No Teddy is quiet at the moment, he's worn himself our." worn me out as well.

"Teddy" he asked.

"We decided on Theodore so I called him Teddy, unless you want to name him something else."

"No Teddy is perfect, Teddy Grey. Have you called your dad."

"I called him when I got into the office, he is thrilled to be having a grandson, though I don't think he minded either way."

"I've not managed to get hold of any of my family yet, dad was in court, mum at the hospital. I presume Elliot was on a site some where and Mia was probably shopping."

"We can try your parents after dinner if you wanted" he nodded.

We both changed before going back into the dining room when dinner was ready. Pushing my chair in, he took his.

We had just finished when his phone rang.

"I'm not getting it, my secretarial duty's are finished for the rest of the year" I told him laughing.

Getting up to collect his phone from the side table where he had left it he answered his call.

"Hi mum" he said.

"Yes I did call you, that is why you have a missed call notification" he said rolling his eyes as I laughed.

Grace is as bad as my dad.

"I wanted to let you know to buy blue if you want to buy any clothes for our baby" I could hear a squeal from the phone.

"Yes mum we're having a boy" he said laughing at something she said.

"We will mum" Sunday he mouthed to me as I nodded.

"We will see you Sunday mum, give dad our love, love you too bye" he disconnected the call and laughed.

"Mum gets worse with technology."

We had a quiet night just the two of us, I sent a message to Kate letting her know about my son but Grace must have told Mia because we received messages from her talking about going shopping for boy's clothes.

"Mia, me and shopping are not going to mix Christian. When I go shopping I get what I want and am on my way back home 30 minutes later if not before. Mia will want to shop all day, she will have to take you instead" I told him.

"What, I've done my years of shopping with Mia. I've been dragged around enough stores with her to last for ten lifetimes. She wont get away with her plans Ana, we will tell her you are not allowed to stand for long, see how she gets around that" he laughed.

"She will probably go to the nearest garden centre and buy a wheel barrow to put me in and push me round the stores, plus me being not able to go doesn't get you out of going" I laughed.

"Ill do it the simple way then, ill give her my card and tell her to shop" I didn't like that idea shaking my head.

"What's wrong Ana" he asked me.

"I want us to buy our own baby things I don't want Mia choosing a pram, or cot for us."

"That's fine Ana. Do you want to go in the morning, then we can tell everyone just to buy clothes as we have everything else" I liked that idea more.

"The stores will be busy tomorrow, can we get up early and get there as soon as they open."

He picked up my tablet that was on the coffee table in front of us and went on the website for a store near the Bravern.

Dialling the number someone must of picked up because he started to talk to them.

"Miss Mansfield, Christian Grey would tomorrow morning be convenient for my wife and I to have the store to ourselves."

"OK thank you, we will see you at 9.30 good bye."

I turned to Christian, wanting to know when all this was planned.

"I have been looking into the best baby stores in Seattle. One that sells everything we need. I sent Taylor there first and they signed an NDA and then I called them, they agreed that when we were ready they would keep the store shut so we could shop in peace" he told me.

"Christian it will be a Saturday morning" I said and short notice too.

"Yes they will be highly compensated for any missed revenue they would make and we can get everything we need in one go."

"Thank you" I said kissing his lips.

My phone beeped with a photo message from my dad this time.

"Has my dad been taking lessons on messages" I said as I opened the message.

 **Annie, when you buy everything for the nursery make sure you don't buy one of these it will be finished by the time my grandson comes along love dad xx - dad**

I gasped as I opened the attachment to see a rocking chair, I turned my phone to show Christian who smiled at me, reaching up to wipe a stray tear I didn't even know had fallen.

"Stupid hormones" I said laughing as I sent a message back to my dad.

 **Dad, its perfect. We love it thank you xx- Ana**

...

We were up early the next morning, or I was rushing to the bathroom as Teddy must have been lying on my bladder.

I washed my face and did my teeth as Christian walked past me using the toilet not caring I was still in the bathroom.

"Morning" he said as I laughed.

"Morning Christian, can you not greet me while you are peeing" I said.

He washed his hands before putting his arms around me and on my bump distracting me from brushing my teeth.

"We don't hide from each other Ana" he said biting my neck. If he started this we would never be at the store on time.

…

With living in Bellevue now we didn't have as far to go than if we were in the city.

Arriving at the store which was just around the corner from the Bravern we were quickly ushered inside hoping no one had seen us to call the pap's.

We looked at everything from cribs to cots, blankets, onesies everything went into a very large pile to purchase. Christian pushed prams around the store to see which one he liked, I couldn't wait for him to push our child for real.

I had been putting some little clothes in a basket when I came up to the maternity clothes. I had a lot of clothes that Caroline brought but those were all high end designer, what I was looking at now was comfortable, picking up a t shirt saying hands off the bump I got a few different colours of the same top. Why people want to pat my bump I don't know, I'm not a dog. Christian is very possessive of my bump and if someone we don't know tried it, he stops them.

I walked back over to Christian after Sam took the now nearly full basket off me. He was looking at something with a funny look on his face.

"What are you supposed to do with this" he asked me looking at the breast pump. It looked like a torture device.

"Its so you can pump milk" I picked one up that wasn't as dear but looked like a much better design and put it into the basket.

"Why would you need to pump if your breastfeeding" he asked.

"So we can get our baby used to bottle as well as breast. I plan on breastfeeding as long as I can but if we are out I don't want to whip my breast out in the middle of a restaurant or if your mum babysits for us so we can have a night out. More importantly its so daddy has as chance to feed Teddy as well" I said the last bit quietly.

"Thank you" he said kissing my lips.

I didn't bother looking at how much we had spent but it was in the thousands. We had everything we needed for Teddy he just needed to continue to stay where he was and grow a lot more.

…

We arrived at Grace and Carrick's house just after one on the Sunday. Saturday we had a quiet night in, the weather had turned the skies dark so the heavens opened with a deluge of rain.

It had cleared up a bit, but you could tell there had been a lot of rain the night before by the large puddles on the road.

Being greeted by Gretchen, we immediately walked into the living room to be met by grandma and granddad.

"There's my two favourite people"grandma said as we approached.

"Don't let Elliot hear you say that he will sulk" Christian said giving his grandparents a hug.

I hugged granddad before giving grandma a hug as her hand immediately went to my bump.

"Isn't he getting big" she said. "Grace told us we have a great grandson on the way" she told us.

"Yes he's very active at times, kicking away."

Once the whole family had arrived we moved into the dining room, I was hungry today really hungry.

Dinner was a usual noisy affair, Elliot was told off for telling grandma dirty jokes until she told Carrick to shut up she wanted to hear more.

Christian and I were sat in the den with Elliot and Kate. The game was on but I wasn't paying attention and neither was Christian, we were both enjoying feeling our son moving about.

"He's really active today" Christian said poking my bellybutton which was starting to poke out a bit.

"Hows the no sex" Elliot said pulling us out of our bubble.

"No sex what do you mean" I asked him.

"Well once you get pregnant aren't you too tired for sex" he said.

I started laughing as Christian joined in receiving strange looks from Elliot and Kate.

"You obviously don't know anything about pregnant women because I cant get enough of Christian. If you think a women's libido is bad before pregnancy it is ten fold during it."

Christian had a beautiful smile on his face as he nodded agreeing with me.

"Shit Kate, we need to get you pregnant" he said as Christian and I burst out laughing at the look of horror on Kate's face.

"You can fuck of" she said.

"Kate" I said. "You don't know what your missing out on."

 **Thank you once again for your reviews and for anyone who has read my story.**

 **Take care**

 **Caroline**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

There was nothing more perfect than being able to feel my baby move, I know Ana is uncomfortable sometimes when Teddy kicks her bladder but he is growing all the time and every kick and every movement lets us both know he is ok.

The year has gone by so fast, with thanksgiving next week it will be Christmas before we know it, our first Christmas together.

For the first time ever I'm looking forward to the holidays, I have something to be very thankful for, for my wife and our son.

Ana was still asleep this morning after riding my cock last night. I love her pregnant body, her breast are amazing. I know as she gets further into the pregnancy she will become more tired, so I was making the most of her sexual demands. She can ride me anytime she wants.

As her stomach grows we have had to be more inventive with positions, she can no longer fall asleep on my stomach so experimenting has been a lot of fun.

Elliot and Kate's faces were a picture when Ana told them about a pregnant woman's sex drive. Kate said she did want children at some point but she was not getting pregnant just so Elliot could have more sex.

I get up kissing Ana on the forehead before heading to the gym. Having a large house has given us a large basement. Half of which if now a fully stocked gym with sauna. The rest of the basement houses a laundry and there is a games room with pool table and a bar as well as a fully stocked wine cellar.

There is also space for a small theatre seating about 10 but it is yet to be completed as we ordered specialist seating my brother said we just had to have that will be installed after the new year. Elliot said it would be like being in the movie, though a vibrating seat might come in handy with Ana in my lap although that will have to wait until after Teddy is born, we will have to make our own vibrations until then. Ana can watch her Nemo to her hearts content then.

We have natural light through windows all along the basement. They are only small and Ana would need a chair to look out of them but they are enough to light the room. Having a door to the back garden was a bonus which I opened before hitting the treadmill to let some cool air in. I had run 10km when Taylor entered the room. All our security can use this room and use the outside door instead of coming through the house. There is a security keypad on the back door down here and also the kitchen where the entrance to the cellar is located so even if this door is open the house is still secure.

"How's Sophie" I asked him as he had spent the weekend with his daughter.

"She doing fine sir"he said as he went onto the rowing machine.

He spotted me while I lifted weights putting them down as Ryan came in.

Leaving them too it, I made my way back to my bedroom seeing the bed empty.

I could hear the shower on so I decided to join my wife under the water.

My arms went around her waist and onto her stomach as she jumped slightly at my presence.

"Sorry baby, I thought you had heard me" I said before kissing into the crook of her neck.

Turning in my arms she pulled my head down to her kissing my lips, my hands move into her hair keeping her lips melded to mine.

"Good morning Christian" she said as we broke apart.

"It is definitely a good morning now Ana" I said picking her up and placing her on the tiled seat. Moving her to the edge I entered her.

She leaned back on her arms as my mouth went to her breast, I alternated between each, paying both the same attention. Reaching down to her clit I rubbed quickly as her moans echoes around the room.

I couldn't hold off much longer. I flicked her clit with my finger as she screamed my name squeezing my cock as she came. Calling her name I emptied my balls inside her.

Moving my hands back to her face I crashed my lips to hers.

"I love you Ana" I said in between kisses.

"I love you too Christian."

Pulling out of Ana I helped her off the seat and made sure every inch of her was clean.

…

Tonight was the shipbuilders dinner, I have gone every year but it will be the first time I have ever taken anyone with me. Tonight I will have my wife on my arm and I couldn't be happier.

"Are you sure about tonight Ana" I asked her, she as been a bit more tired recently and I didn't want her to overdo it.

"I'm looking forward to it Christian, I promise to tell you if I get tired ok" she said kissing my lips.

We arrived on the 12th floor as I got out with her, much to my wife's amusement and walked her to her office.

"What are you doing" she giggled.

"I'm walking my wife to work" I told her walking her into her office.

"Behave, go and do some work." She laughed.

"Yes boss" I said, kissing her lips before leaving her office.

I made my way up to my floor leaving Taylor in reception as I went into my office.

Andrea came in shortly after with a cup of coffee in one hand and her iPad in the other.

"Thank you Andrea what's on the schedule for today" I asked her taking a sip of my coffee.

"The latest report came in last night from WSU, your brother left a message for you to call him and your tech meeting is at 11. Miss bailey wanted to see you at some point today but said it wasn't urgent." Nodding I took the report she passed over to me.

Once she left my office I called Elliot back, he would have normally called my cell instead of the office.

Calling his phone it went straight to voicemail so I left him a message to call me back when he had the chance and got onto reading the horticultural report.

I had just finished when Andrea came through the intercom.

"Your brother is on line one sir" she said as I picked up the call.

"What's wrong with your cell Elliot" I asked him.

"Nothing's wrong I just didn't want to talk with Ana around" the way he said it instantly got my back up.

"Why what's wrong with Ana being here" I replied angrily.

"Woah sorry bro I didn't mean it like that I just didn't want to call if Ana was there as I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away" I said more calmly.

"How did you propose to Ana" he asked me, we had only given people the bare minimum details as it was a private moment between Ana and I.

"You know how I proposed, on a boat in the middle of the Hudson in New York. Why do you ask."

"I want to ask Kate to marry me and I have no idea how to."

"Just ask her Elliot, the only thing I wanted for my birthday was to propose so I waited until just after midnight so it was my birthday. I'm so happy she said yes."

"There was no way on earth Ana would have ever turned you down" he told me and thankfully he was right.

"Do something that is personal to both of you, make the moment completely about the two of you and you cant go wrong" I told him.

"Well I've asked Eamon, shit that was a chore, it was like the third degree. Can I support his daughter, do I love her, is she pregnant" shit he has had it bad.

"Ray was so easy to talk to and I just came out and asked him, he told me to look after his daughter and shook my hand" I can laugh at it now but I was shitting myself at the time.

"I know Ray is great but because Kate's family is all about money, his main concern was if I could support her."

"If you want to ask her, just ask her. At the end of the day you will be marrying Kate not the family. If they cant see how happy you make Kate then that's their problem not yours. I know when I first met Ana, Kate was having problems with her parents. They have high expectations but most of the time they are unrealistic, like they were purposely setting her up to fail."

"OK I am just going to ask her and her family can deal with it. Just because I own a construction company doesn't mean I don't have any money."

We ended the call after I wished him luck, I like seeing him happy I just hope she says yes.

I went into my Tech meeting to put forward our latest project, something Ana had said the other day had me thinking about putting the technology from the phone into powering a tablet.

I put forward my Ideas which they excitedly took onboard, all discussing ideas for how we can expand the solar and wind-up technology to encompass a tablet.

Looking up after hearing a knock on the door to see my wife's face through the glass. I dismissed the meeting going out into the hall.

She had a bag in one hand which I took from her looking inside to see some food.

"I was hoping my husband was free to have some lunch" she said as I leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Always baby" I said taking her hand and leading her to my office.

Pulling food out of the bag I placed them all on the table.

"Where did you get all this from" I asked Ana.

"I went to the deli down the road, don't worry Sam and Luke were with me but my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling and I didn't fancy canteen food today."

"We have a canteen here" I asked her as she laughed.

"Of course you do, its not Hogwarts. Food doesn't magically appear on peoples desks at lunchtime, well apart from your desk when Andrea brings it in. It needs to be signposted better though as when you were in Taiwan we went to find it. It took longer to find the canteen than it did to eat our lunch."

We ate sandwiches, salad, chips and shared Ana's carrot cake before she went back to her own floor after my lips thanked her for lunch.

Ros was telling me about how it was going with changing SIP to Grey Publishing. Even though the company is Ana's, it is still being run through GEH and Ana has said she wants the name changed.

"Boyce Fox is still at number one on the best sellers list, best thing they did was launch the e-book division."

"My wife can be thanked for that even though she wont take the compliment" I told her.

Nodding she knew my wife well and they got on brilliantly.

"Are you attending the boat builders ball this evening" she asked me.

"Yes Ana and I are attending but the second she gets tired we will be on our way to our room."

...

The afternoon had gone quickly as I went to pick my wife up.

We were staying in the city tonight at the Fairmont Olympic, the ball was being held in the ballroom of he same hotel so we didn't have far to go if Ana got tired.

Escala had gone on the market and we had four offers within two days.

Taking the first that had come in, I didn't want to mess about with bidding wars and they offered the full asking price. So subject to papers signed we were now twelve million dollars richer, I paid just over two and a half million when it was built so we have made a nice profit off it. I will have it deposited into our joint billing account and Ana can spend it as she wants.

Ana has her name on all my accounts, she told me if her name is on mine the my name had to be on hers, that's fine I will never touch her pay cheque and she knows that.

Her name is also on GEH, she owns half of everything I own. God forbid if anything happened to me, but everything would go to Ana, apart from the trust fund Ana and I have set up for Teddy and money for my parents and siblings, even Ray. Even though our son is not even born yet he is already a billionaire.

…

Entering the hotel ballroom with my wife on my arm, heads turned our way. Ana pulled in closer to me as I turned to look at her.

"People are staring at us" she whispered.

"There looking at the beautiful woman on my arm, also probably shocked that someone is with me as I usually show my face alone and then leave less than an hour later."

"Christian you would have to be living under a rock not to know we are married the way the press have been" she said a we finally reached our table.

Reaching my hand to shake the hand of a couple I have grown very fond on over the years.

"Ana this is Peter and Charlotte Harlan, peter has been building boats from scratch since before I was born" I said before kissing Charlotte on the cheek.

"Its nice to meet you both" Ana said shaking both of their hands.

"I'm not that old" Peter said laughing.

"Yes you are dear" Charlotte replied.

I was glad Peter and Charlotte were here otherwise this ball would be dull. Peter was old school when it came to boats, he liked to get his hands stuck in, no large machinery for him, he originally owned a small boatyard in Seattle but had to give it up after arthritis in his hands made it hard to work. I bought it from him when I bought my shipyard here in Seattle as they were next to each other, but I couldn't knock it down.

Peter still spends a lot of time there tinkering around on the small boats that are still there but it has gotten harder for him. He refuses to let it beat him though.

Helping my wife into her seat, I then took my own.

The Master of Ceremonies came on stage shortly after followed by the organiser saying his speech. We have the same crap every year, as he drones on and on about what the association had been up to this year.

Ana is trying hard not to laugh as Peter is feigning falling asleep. When the crowd clap at his speech he shoots up as if just awoken. Charlotte just shakes her head as she is used to his antics, he's like a 75 year old Elliot.

"When are you due" Charlotte said quietly so the gossips on the table couldn't hear.

"March 9th" Ana said quietly receiving a pat on the top of her stomach from Charlotte.

We had just eaten our meal and were waiting for dessert when Ana turned to me.

"Christian where are the bathroom's" Ana asked me.

"Ill show you."

Getting out of my seat I took Ana's hand, excusing ourselves I led her towards the bathroom signalling Prescott to follow us. Being a black tie event we had to have invitations for our security as well as ourselves so they were able to be in the room with us, so Taylor and Prescott attended. Ryan and Reynolds were in the hotel bar area in case they were needed. There are too many kiss arse slimy fuckers in here that I wanted as far away from my wife as possible.

I only come here as a representative of the ship building side of my company. It good to see what the competition is up too and there is always a lot of interest in what we do, I only ever give out basic information while I'm here as I'm not giving my company secrets away to a rival company. If people are genuine and want a boat built I just give them my card, tell them to call and make an appointment. Some of the men here like to tell you everything they have done. Once they have had a few drinks you don't even have to be on the same table as them to hearing there loud booming voice give there secrets away.

Ana enters the bathroom with Prescott following behind her. I wait outside when I am approached by one of the said slimy fuckers.

"Mr Grey lovely to see you" He said slurring his words, it only 8.45 and he can barely stand up straight he is that drunk.

"Gotta love a free bar, where's that hot piece of arse you came in with" Taylor was in his face before I could say anything.

"Sir I would advise you to move away and go and sober yourself us."

My fist were clenched and they would be connecting with his face if he said one more word about my wife.

"Mr Grey I'm so sorry, Michael go and get some fresh air."

Shaking hands with Thomas Vickers, he had two boats built through GEH.

"My apologies Mr Grey, my son doesn't like to be told no and as I told him he will not be taking over my company until he sorts himself out he is taking his anger out on a bottle of tequila" he said shaking his head.

"Apology accepted" was all I said, he knew the conversation was over and I didn't want to discuss it any more so he excused himself while I waited for my wife.

"Did you fall down" I joked when Ana finally came out of the bathroom.

"No silly but Sam was being a chatterbox" I noticed the nod between Taylor and Prescott, he must have told her to keep Ana in the bathroom.

We arrived back at he table just as dessert was served, we wouldn't stay much longer after this as Ana was getting tired and it was a perfect excuse to escape, I had shown my face and they were not getting more than that.

We made our way up to our suite, Taylor and Prescott in tow, saying goodbye before shutting the door. I nearly fell over my wife's shoes that were just inside the door.

"I'm sorry Christian they were killing my feet, I've turned into Kate. She was always throwing her shoes inside the door for me to fall over."

"Its fine Ana, no injury caused though if one of these heels got stuck anywhere they would do a serious injury." They were like spikes but boy did her legs look good in them.

"I'm so tired Christian" Ana said lying on the bed she was still fully clothed and was about to fall asleep.

I managed to get my t shirt over her head before she was out like a light, placing her in to bed I went to use the bathroom before I joined her.

Kissing her forehead I pulled her into my arms, receiving a swift kick to my side.

I placed my hand on Ana's stomach as she moaned when Teddy kicked again, he was in fine form tonight as I placed my head to her stomach. If Ana woke up she wouldn't think it was strange because I talk to our son often.

"Teddy, son I know you are getting big now but try not to kick Mummy so hard ok" I leaned down kissing her stomach and received a kick in my face.

"Your going to be as stubborn as your mother aren't you son."

"Not stubborn" Ana mumbled still asleep as I tried not to laugh.

I will be thankful everyday that my wife and son are as stubborn as they are, I might regret saying that in 16 years when he wants his first car but for now he can stay as stubborn as he likes and stay where he is.

…

Ana was awake before me the next morning as she brought me breakfast in bed. She was only dressed in a robe over the t shirt I had put on last night so I hope she hadn't answered the door to a stranger like that.

"Before you start panicking, I ordered the food and sent it to Sam's room, I was hungry so she brought it over."

Kissing her lips I ate my pancakes and finished off my orange juice.

"Were you talking to our son last night, I vaguely remember something" she said as I tried not to laugh.

"What! What's so funny."

"I was just telling our son I was glad he was as stubborn as his mother and you said you were not stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn" she told me seriously.

"Yes you are and I couldn't be more happy for it."

…

I didn't realised how stressful thanksgiving is until you try and have it in your own house, usually its turn up to mum and dads and everything magically appears but seeing Ana rushing around trying to get everything done on time before our family arrived, I never realised what a useless cook I am.

Ana has had me laying the table, I keep trying to get her to slow down but she is worse than Mia with a credit card shopping, she is here there and everywhere.

"Ana, slow down" I say getting no reply.

"ANA GREY" I shout to get her attention as she stops in her tracks.

She turns to me, seeing the tears in her eyes that I have caused nearly breaks me.

"I'm sorry baby, If I knew it would be like this we should have gone to mums or had it catered" wrong thing to say.

"I can do this Christian I'm pregnant, I can still do things."

"I know you can, but you are getting stressed. Slow down please, tell me what to do. I'm worried your going to hurt yourself or bang your stomach."

I pulled her into my arms as she hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry Christian I just want our first thanksgiving to be perfect" she said kissing my lips.

"We're here with our son between us, it cant get more perfect than that. Well apart from next year when he will be here for real."

"What can I do, put me to work, boss me around just please slow down".

…

Thankfully by the time our family started arriving all the food was ready.

My parents had been to pick my grandparents up so Mia had arrived in her own car.

"Keep your grandmother away from any alcohol" dad whispered to me after hugs and coats had been passed over.

"You keep Elliot away from grandma then" I replied back. Those two were lethal together.

I had put the game on in the den, with Ana rushing about she had missed the parade on TV. We were only waiting on Elliot and Kate now as I went into the kitchen.

Ana was stood talking to my mother, I got my grandparents a drink before taking it back into the living room.

Hearing the door bell go I went to the front door, Ana was ahead of me waddling away. She said she hated the way she walked now but I though it was cute.

Opening the door to Elliot and Kate. They hadn't even gotten in the door before Kate shouted.

"I'm getting married" she squealed.

Ana hugged her best friend and I shook hands with my very relieved brother. The noise had attracted the rest of the family who all converged into the hall apart from my grandmother who stayed put in the living room.

Kate showed everyone her ring, it wasn't as big as Ana's but it was still a nice rock.

We all walked into the living room to join grandma again as I went to get some glasses for the two bottles of champagne Elliot had brought with him.

Filling glasses, Elliot passed them around before giving one to Ana. Once everyone had a glass my dad spoke up.

"To Elliot and Kate on a very long and happy marriage."

We all clinked glasses before taking a sip, well everyone apart from Ana.

"You can have one drink" Kate told her.

"Kate I can barely tolerate my cup of tea any more without drinking alcohol. I will stick to my water thanks." She put her glass down on he side table before excusing her self and waddling off to the kitchen.

I spoke to my dad for a few minutes before turning round to pick up Ana's glass up to take into the kitchen, seeing it had gone. My grandmother's mischievous smile on her face gave me all the answers I needed. So it begins.

Everyone made their way into the dining room as I helped move plates and bowls full of food.

My grandmother said grace saying thanks for the food in front of us before my mother started to say what she was thankful for as everyone took at turn going round the table until it was Ana next.

"I'm thankful for my family, for Christian and our son, you two are my everything. To my dad who has come to share today with us and to all of you for welcoming me into your family" I kissed Ana's hand before it was my turn.

"I'm never more thankful for my Ana, who not only gives me all the love in the world but carries the little man we created. To my family who are always there to support me and to ray for letting me keep Ana forever. My life is very blessed with everyone in this room."

With thanks given it was time for Carving the turkey, I felt a bit emotional. I was in my own house with my wife and our family growing inside her. It was always my dad who calved it but it was my turn now.

"So tell us about the proposal" Mia asked as Kate started laughing before turning red.

"Well we had just, you know" she said shyly but we all got the gist of it. They had fucked.

"Elliot got out of bed down on one knee, naked as the day he was born and asked me to marry him, it was perfect."

Looking at the proud look on Elliot's face, it was probably the perfect proposal for him, for them.

I piled my plate high will the food my wife had created. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, squash and I ate it all. Ana had also made an apple pie as my mum had brought a pumpkin one with her. Ana had filled her plate as well, just not to the extent I had.

The conversation was jovial as usual. We didn't have a set seating, I just wanted Ana next to me. I probably should have as Elliot sat himself next to grandma as they were both huddled together. Plotting something no doubt

The men cleared up after sending my wife and mother to the living room, it was a tradition that would be carried on into my own house because lets face it if I was in charge of thanksgiving dinner we would all have been eating reheated mac and cheese.

Elliot, dad, Ray and granddad had all gone to the den to watch the game as I went to the living room to see if the ladies wanted anything.

Ana was fast asleep on the couch with a blanket over her, that had been pulled from the back of the couch.

"She's worn out" mum said.

"I'm not surprised she has been running around all morning, no matter how much I told her to slow down."

Kissing Ana's forehead I told my mum to let me know if they needed anything before going to join the guys.

Ana had slept for a few hours before she came into the den rubbing her eyes just as the game finished.

"Did you have a good sleep" I asked her.

"Yes, sorry I didn't mean to drop off."

"Ana its fine sleep all you want" she was snuggled against my side.

We had a good day, dad and Ray were planning a fishing trip when the weather got a bit warmer, Mia once again was talking about shopping. Ana had put her foot down with not going black Friday shopping. We told her we had everything we needed but if she wanted to buy anything just buy clothes.

"Mia we need a crib and a few items for our house so everything doesn't need to be brought over when Christian and Ana visit with my grandson" mum said.

I could see Mia's shopping trip to be a long one and was glad we had both escaped it.

"Your father and I want to make the downstairs guest room into a nursery so you don't have to run up and down the stairs and it will make a good playroom when he is older"she said turning to Ana and myself.

"That fine mum send us the bill on what you buy" I told her.

"Absolutely not, this is our room in our house so we will pay for it" she said.

"That told you" Ana giggled beside me.

"Shush you" I said biting her nose gently.

"Ana, sweetheart I'm going to get off" Ray said.

I pulled Ana up as we walked her dad to the front door.

"Thank you to the both of you for having me today" he said giving Ana a hug before shaking my hand.

"Anytime Ray."

"I love you dad" Ana said hugging him before we watched him drive away in his car.

We gave up on trying to keep grandma away from the alcohol and also away from Elliot.

Walking back into the house we walked to the games room in the basement where we could hear music coming from.

Walking in to see Elliot and grandma on the karaoke system he bought Ana for her birthday, why he bought it for her who knows.

He was teaching grandma the words and actions to sexy and I know it. Granddad was too busy laughing at their antics to say anything but the look of horror on my mothers face had me and Ana laughing.

Today I was especially thankful for the family I have been given, I might not have been born into this family but they were mine and I wouldn't change any of them for the world.

 **Thanks once again for your interest in my story**

 **Being English I didn't know anything about thanksgiving so google and help from the fsog Facebook ladies, thank you. I hope I got at least some of it right. I wasnt sure if there was a specific order for things to happen so I just went with what felt right.**

 **Until next time, Caroline**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

APOV

My pregnancy has been progressing perfectly and as we enter December I only have three months to go.

The tiredness is starting to kick back in again and I often look longingly at the couch in my office hoping for a sleep. But I cant, I have too much to do.

I am due to start my maternity leave when I finish for Christmas. Christian is hoping for me to finish before that and he might just get his wish.

Teddy, loves to kick away usually when I am trying to sleep. He answers to his daddy and calms down when he hears his voice.

We are all getting ready for the publishing of William Bradshaw's book, Hannah will be taking centre stage on this as she will be going on the book tour. I will show my face at the store in Seattle but that is all I will be doing.

Christian and I have finalised plans for changing the name of SIP to Grey Publishing, all our current authors and staff have been informed about the name change which will take effect from January 1st. It will be published in the press. I don't think I have ever looked forward to an article in the press before, I suppose there is a first time for everything.

Kate has been wearing me out with wedding plans, I'm maid of honour and I think she is going to throttle her parents before they get wed.

They are trying to run her life again and everything she wants for her wedding they have vetoed so far. We were all invited around to their house last weekend for Sunday lunch, I have known them for years but they have never been as bad as they are at the moment.

Things got heated at dinner when we were talking about colours and yet again her mother expressed her displeasure.

Elliot had enough and confronted them both because they upset Kate yet again, asking them what it was they didn't like about him, he loved Kate so shouldn't that be enough. He can look after her. I think they would have only been happy if Kate would have married someone of Christian's financial status. They can fuck off he is mine.

I was just sat there in the middle of the chaos until Christian who had excused himself to take a call moments earlier, came back in to the arguing took my hand and led me to the car.

"Stay there baby" he said kissing my lips before going back into the house.

He emerged a moment later with a crying Kate who joined me in the car before once again going back into the house. Taylor was in there somewhere, probably stopping Elliot from hitting someone. Luke and Ryan were sentries stood by the car after being told not to leave my side.

"What is so wrong with Elliot" Kate asked me crying.

"Nothing Kate and they will see that eventually or they will end up losing you."

We were sat waiting for Christian to come out when Ethan turned up. I could see this turning into a brawl. I hadn't seen or spoken to Ethan since the incident at the apartment.

Christian came out then dragging Elliot with him, Elliot was shouting something towards the house but with the doors shut we couldn't hear.

He walked to the car door opening it see how Kate was before he turned to me.

"Are you ok little one" he said after taking Kate out of the car once we had hugged goodbye.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't you love family's" I said as he laughed.

We said our goodbye's before they went to Elliot's car.

"I'm sorry Ana, I never should have taken that call" Christian said.

"Hey its not your fault, we better make sure I can fly" I said laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling Kate and Elliot will be married a lot sooner than May like they planned."

Thankfully everything had been quiet since then, Kate told me her parents had tried to contact her but she was ignoring them.

Kate wanted a quiet wedding like Christian and I had but her parents want it to be Seattle's wedding of the year, inviting everyone they had ever met, something neither Kate or Elliot wanted.

Christian and I will support them whatever they want to do but are staying out of the arguments. We have so much more to think about ourselves.

…

"Baby is growing as predicted" Dr green said at my latest appointment.

She had been measuring my stomach as well as letting us hearing Teddy's heartbeat. She doesn't need to measure, I could tell her myself I was huge.

"How have you been feeling Mrs Grey" she asked me.

"I'm fine, I get a bit more tired in the afternoon and my breast have been leaking." much to my husbands delight, Men.

"These are all natural in your last trimester, I would advise you to follow your body's signs, if your tired rest, if your breast hurt a warm compress is very good or a warm bath but not too hot."

My work is all in order now. I am going to give it to the end of this week and then start my leave. I don't think it will come as a surprise for me to finish earlier and it will give me a chance to find a Christmas present for my husband.

We had just left the doctors office when I turned to Christian.

"I know you are not going to argue with me on this but I want to start my leave on Friday" I said to him, seeing the relief on this face. He asked me two weeks ago to consider finishing work.

"Thank you Ana" he said kissing my lips.

"I will have time to find your Christmas present then" I said as he laughed.

"Just rest please, both of you."

We drove back to GEH where we parted on the 12th floor. Walking to Jacks office I knocked on his door.

"Ana come in" he said as I took a seat.

"Was everything ok with your appointment."

"Yes everything is going well, I'm going to be starting my maternity leave Friday" I told him as he nodded.

"That's fine Ana, we'll miss you in the office but I know you will be around" I wont be away for ever and Jack is the only one who knows that I am the owner of SIP soon to be GP. I was sat in Jacks office when Elizabeth came in so I told her of my plans to start my leave as well.

Leaving Jack's office I made my way to mine. I have been thinking of making Hannah an editor before I leave, something I have spoken to both Christian and Jack about. I was hoping to speak to her in a couple of weeks but its a conversation that needs to happen sooner.

"Hi Ana hows baby" Hannah greeted me when I reached my office.

"He's getting bigger all the time, do you have a minute" I said as she followed me into my office and closed the door.

"Is everything ok Ana" she looked nervous and she didn't need to be.

"I have a proposition for you, I want you to take over my job permanently not just on my maternity leave" I said.

"What are you serious" she had a nervous smile on her face as I nodded my head.

"I have decided to start my leave on Friday, this little one is zapping me of all my energy and I need someone to take over my job and I cannot think of anyone who deserves the job more."

"I don't know what to say, are you not coming back" she asked.

"I will be back at some point but my son will always come first. Christian signed SIP over to me a while back so I didn't have to worry about rushing back" I think that shocked her because everyone here thinks Christian owns it as it is run through GEH and I want it to continue to be run that way.

"I would love to have the opportunity to prove I can do the job."

"You already have Hannah, your work has been exemplary. I feel like I am leaving everyone in the lurch but unless I start having a nap in the afternoon again I'm not going to be able to devote the attention I need to my work. I will always be at the end of the phone for any help you need but if you feel out of your element speak to Jack, he is an excellent teacher. Come with me."

She followed me into the office next door which is full of boxes at the moment.

"This will be your office, we will need to hire an assistant for you and you will take on all my currant authors. I promised Christian I wouldn't give up my office so this is your's if you want to take it."

"What do I need to do to accept the job." she asked me.

"Liz will be expecting your visit and then speak to Jack but I will be here for the rest of the week."

…

The rest of the week flew bye, Hannah attended the editors meeting. There were a few people who were not happy that I offered Hannah my job but it is tough, they can deal with it. Maybe if their work was up to the standard of Hannah's they wouldn't have been overlooked.

Four o'clock on Friday I received a call to go to Jacks office, leaving my office I was greeted with balloons in the shape of baby's and bottles everywhere along with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"What is all this" I asked.

"You didn't think you could leave without us doing anything did you" Hannah said giving me a hug.

"Thank you" I said as Jack handed me a present.

Most of the office were here, Susan's friends were at the back of the group but have kept there head's down since she was fired.

"Have I missed the party" I heard behind me seeing Christian approach.

"Hi baby" he said giving me a kiss and a rub to the stomach before turning to the group.

"No Mr grey we were just starting" Hannah said.

"Did you know" I said to Christian quietly.

"No Taylor came into my office and said I was needed down here, Sawyer had contacted him. I just saw the balloons."

We were handed present after present which we opened together.

Onesies in all different colours as well as bottles and diapers, bibs. Where we are going to put them who knows as we already have enough. Mia and Christian's card were a nightmare but thankfully I escaped the stores.

We said our goodbye's going up to Christian's office, Ryan had come with another car to pick all the presents we had received up.

Coming down to SIP he had missed his department head's meeting, so he was going to pick up the notes from Ros before we went home.

I was talking to Andrea while Christian went to see Ros, he wanted me to stay in his office but I took a seat behind the reception desk much to his amusement.

Andrea was on the phone when another call came through. I don't know why I did it, just automatically picking the phone up when it rang.

"Grey Enterprises holding, Mr Greys office Anastasia speaking." I said.

"What the fuck are you doing answering the phone" Elliot said laughing.

"I'm sorry sir I don't appreciate that tone." He was laughing so much he snorted.

"Is my brother there."

"I'm sorry Mr Grey is in a meeting, can I take a message" I asked him.

I didn't realise Christian and Ros had come over until I lifted my head up seeing an amused look on both of their faces as I mouthed Elliot to Christian.

"Oh one moment Mr Grey has just returned I will put you through to his office." I said giggling.

Andrea put it on hold for me so I didn't cut him off as we went into his office after I said hello to Ros.

"Andrea put the call through" Christian said through the intercom.

He put it on speaker.

"Hi Elliot," Christian said.

"Hi bro, have you ran out of staff there that you have your wife answering the calls for you" he said laughing.

"I answered the phone of my own accord Elliot, I would have put you through sooner if you wasn't so rude."

"My apologies Mrs Grey, you can probably help me more that my brother can, how long do you have left so that you can fly" he asked getting a puzzled look from both Christian and myself.

"That depends on what airline or where I'm flying too, usual 36 weeks but I would need Doctor Green to approve it, why." what ever he was going to say I don't think Christian will be too happy.

"So flying around New Year is ok."

"Elliot why are you being so cryptic and where do you think you are taking my wife too" he said losing his patients.

"Sorry bro, just trying to get my head in order at the moment, Kate and I have had enough of her family and want to go to Vegas for new year to get married, we need you there but I wont endanger my nephew."

With not hearing anything for a while I thought everything was sorted but I guess not.

"What's happened" I asked him.

"They've told us unless we have the big wedding they want, they will not be attending " I was shocked they would do that to their own daughter.

"Is Kate ok."

"She's pissed at them, throwing all her energy into work at the moment and we decided that with or without them we are getting married."

"Why Vegas" I asked.

"We just want a quick wedding, our way. We want mum, dad and Mia there also but that is it, Kate doesn't even want her brother."

"What about Aspen, could you do it there. Its got to be better than Vegas." Christian suggested.

New year in Aspen is better than Vegas, I would love to go back.

"If we can get married there, I would love to. We though Vegas because everything is all set up."

"You could always ask Victor to marry you" I had no I dear who victor was but Elliot seemed to.

"I will speak to Kate about Aspen, Ana can you find out if you are able to fly before we book anything" he asked me.

I told him I would call Dr Green while he spoke to Kate as we hung up.

"Whose Victor" I asked him.

"He's a judge who has the house next to ours in Aspen, great guy I'm sure he will do it."

"I had better call Dr Green."

Before I had a chance to call, Christian dialled a number, Dr Green answering.

"Dr Green, its Christian Grey. Is my wife able to fly with her being over 6 months pregnant and for how long" I should have know he would have my doctor on speed dial.

"Mr Grey, that would depend when and where you would be flying too" she asked him.

"New year in Aspen."

"That would be fine, Mrs Grey will be nearly 7 months by then. As long as she is able to move about the cabin to stretch her legs. I will arrange for a letter for you to show the airline." obviously she doesn't know my husband has his own jet.

"We will be flying on our Jet Dr Greene so Ana will have plenty of room to move about."

"That is fine Mr Grey."

We got off the phone as he called Elliot back letting him know I was able to fly, it was gone 6 before we got home and I was tired and hungry. We ate a quiet dinner before I told Christian I was going to have an early night. I'm not sure what time it was when Christian came to bed resting his hand on my stomach before I fell into a deeper sleep.

…

Christmas shopping is hard when your husband has everything he could ever want. He gave me a card and told me to spend, spend, spend. And I did, guiltily.

I had borrowed Taylor for the day and Ryan and Reynolds had stayed at GEH.

Christian loves his toys, so I thought I would add to them in the shape of an Aston Martin Vanquish. Its a change from his Audi, but after seeing one on TV a few weeks ago and he expressed his interest in it I though I would go with what I knew he liked.

It was due to arrive on the 23rd December in cobalt blue, I though we would have a change because every other car apart from mine was in black.

I was going to have lunch with Christian today picking it up from the deli, Saying goodbye to Harry we drove the two blocks up the street to GEH, I could have walked it quicker.

Taylor dropped us off at the front of the building before driving round to park the car in the garage. I was in desperate need of the bathroom and going round would take too long, I could just use the one in the lobby.

Once I used the bathroom I made my way up to Christian's floor, going straight into his office, setting our lunch out on his table.

He came in from his meeting a few minutes later kissing my lips before joining me on the couch.

"Busy day" I asked him.

He had been trying to get things done before the Christmas break, so had been busy sometimes having to go into his home office in the evening.

"I'm done with most of them, I have listened to my pregnant wife and started to delegate more. Marco has been given a lot more to do since he did so well in Taiwan so he earned himself a promotion."

"Good you work too hard."

He had lay down with his head in my lap, facing my bump as he kissed and talked to my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair while he finally relaxed. His office door was locked and Andrea had been told unless it was life or death, not to disturb us. There is no doubt that when Teddy was born that he would know our voices.

…

I am excited today as we are going to choose our first Christmas tree together. Growing up with Ray our tree was always put up on the first of December going down the first of January but being an artificial tree we could do that. Christian wanted a real tree so I had to wait a bit longer as getting it on the first, by Christmas all that would be left would be the trunk with a floor full of needles, Ray and I made that mistake once and were left with a twig with lights on. It was a fun Christmas and we both took pictures with twiggy as we named it.

It was bitter cold out and we were both wrapped up, I got my hiking boots out as they would give me a grip on the icy floor.

The weather had been predicting snow coming in all week but so far had yet to materialise. We still had over a week to go until Christmas so hopefully we will get a white one.

We arrived at the tree lot just after 10am, we were the only ones here as the place didn't even look open.

"Christian its shut" I said not wanting to get out of the car if its a waste of time.

"To everyone else its shut but not for us, everyone else has to wait until 11am." I should have known.

Making sure my hat and gloves were in place I took his extended hand and got out of the car. Sam and Ryan were with us today and they also were wrapped up against the cold.

We walked towards the gate as it opened seeing an elderly couple waiting there.

"Little Christian Grey" the lady patted Christian on the cheek.

"Ana this is Graham and Emily Vickers, they have been growing and selling Christmas trees since before I was born. Graham, Emily this is my wife Anastasia."

"Its lovely to meet you" I said shaking their hand.

"You too dear" Emily said holding my hand in both of hers.

We walked around the lot, being shown all the different types of trees they grew. Christian told me they lived miles out of the city and grew everything they ate, being totally self sufficient. There income coming mainly from the trees and the produce they made from what they grew.

They had a little stall set up with jams and preserves that we bought a few of. With Christmas tree's in tow we headed home.

Its a good job our living room is big because at 8ft tall we would need a ladder to get to the top. We couldn't just get a small tree it had to make a statement, well it will do if it falls over because I will be shouting timber.

I got a small 5ft tree that will sit nicely in the library, my size of tree.

I had been buying decorations for the tree for the past few months considering the Christmas decorations were in shops as soon as Halloween was over. I though I had gone over the top having three boxes full but after the trees we had bought we might need more. I left the little box in the library and went to pick up one of the boxes, yep not moving that.

"Christian" I called out to him.

"Yes, coming" he appeared shortly after in the library.

"Can you give me a hand on these boxes I cant lift them both" I said pointing to them.

"Never mind both you can't lift any."

He took one box into the living room before coming back with the other.

He had been stringing the lights on the tree when I called him so he continued with that while I looked through what we had in the boxes.

Strings of beads, crystal baubles, one that I love, it has a little stork which hangs inside with Baby on the way engraved on the front. We might not be able to see him yet apart from when I have a scan but I can still feel him and he is with us all the time.

Christian disappeared into his office when the tree was finished, it was lovely with a twinkling star on top. Coming back into the living room he handed me a small box. He had a shy smile on his face as I opened it.

I pulled out three stockings all with our names on them Christian, Anastasia and Teddy.

"There perfect Christian" I said as he hung both of ours, we didn't want to tempt fate hanging Teddy's yet so we placed it under the Christmas tree, as he is the perfect present for both of us and his stocking will be hung next year.

On the 22nd we had the GEH Christmas party, everyone from SIP was attending, I know Christian never shows his face, just pays for it but I wanted to go. Christian had said everyone gets a bonus and that will also be the case for my staff as well.

Christmas eve my dad is coming here and we will all be going to Grace and Carrick's for dinner on Christmas Day. I couldn't wait, I always loved Christmas as a child even when I lived with my mother she would send me to Rays for the holidays. It was my time to relax, something I was planning to do a lot of before we all flew to aspen.

 **Thank you for Reading, reviewing and following my story.**

 **Their first Christmas together is next chapter which will be up in the next couple of days.**

 **take care**

 **Caroline.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **I have been trying to update this for days but ffn is having a tantrum and no email notifications are going out at the moment so i hope this post's properly**

CPOV

The TV had just been switched off as the 10pm news finished. The only lights in the room came from the fire and the Christmas tree in the corner. The alarms are all set on the doors and windows and Reynolds is the only other person that would have access into the house from the security office.

My wife is fast asleep in my arms and I am in no rush to move at the moment. Her stomach gets larger every day, our little boy is probably running out of room as a hand pushed against her stomach can be clearly seen by us both.

Tomorrow is the GEH Christmas party, Ana and I will be showing our faces but not staying long. It is longer than I used to stay because I never used to turn up. All staff will receive their Christmas bonus's including all our other companies like SIP.

The press release has gone out for the change of name from January first. Only a select few know that Ana owns the company and she want to keep it that way. She is worried about people calling her a gold digger because I gave her the company. They wouldn't realise how much money, making the changes Ana has suggested has brought to the company.

Even though she is at home she still has manuscripts sent to the house so she can read and make notes like she used to do as an assistant. She goes into the library which is also her office and can disappear for hours. As long as she is safe and happy that is all that matters. The business is picking up all the time and if she ever does decide to goes back, she will be running a very successful company.

Ana moans in my arms, turning her body into me more. Reaching my hand down I received a kick to my palm. It cant be very comfortable for both of them, Ana being kicked and Teddy being squashed. Its too soon for him to appear yet, Ana has eleven weeks to go and he needs to stay put for as long as possible.

I moved Ana into my arms shuffling myself to the front of the couch and managed to get up. Ana says she weights too much now so I shouldn't carry her but she hardly weighs anything.

I pulled the covers back, once I reached our bed gently placing her down. She was already in pyjamas after having a bath earlier in the evening. Kissing her forehead I went downstairs to make sure the tree was off and the fire was safe before climbing the stairs again.

Instead of turning into our bedroom I went into the nursery. It was all complete now, the only thing missing was the rocking chair Ray was making. The top of the walls and ceiling had been made to look like the sky with sun and clouds, helicopters and aeroplanes and a couple of hot air balloons were also dotted about. The bottom of the wall were a patchwork of fields as if you were looking down from the balloon.

SIP had just published two books from a children's author and Ana loved the illustrations in the book, she asked the illustrator if he could do a bigger version on a nursery wall and the end result is amazing.

Turning the light off and closing the door I walked back into our bedroom. Ana was mumbling in her sleep, shaking her head "no don't" she called out.

I was immediately by her side stroking her face.

"Ana, baby wake up please" I said trying to rouse her.

"Please don't" she cried out.

"Ana come on open those eyes for me please" I continued to stroke her face as her eyes opened, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Christian" she rasped out before she clung to me crying.

She has had murmurs in her sleep before but nothing like this.

"Shhh baby its ok, your both ok" I said placing my hand on her stomach.

"Someone took him away, took our Teddy away" she said holding me tighter.

"No one will ever take our little boy away from us Ana." I climbed into bed next to her pulling her into my arms.

I blame Kate for this, she had shown Ana one of the trashy gossip rags that she reads showing pictures of Ana's bump as if it was a fashion show in all the different outfits she wore. It also went on the say our baby would be at the top of the kidnappers list. My lawyers shut the story down off the website but it was already in print so we couldn't do anything about that apart from going to every news stand in the Seattle area and clearing them out.

To say Kate is top of my shit list is an understatement especially with all the running around we are doing to help them sort their wedding out and she had turned into a complete brideziller, I know Kate is nervous and panicking about the wedding but Ana is exhausted and calling her at all hours and waking her up, I had enough and I threw Ana's phone into the fire pit.

I though Ana would be pissed but she kissed my lips and thanked me for the five minutes peace. She told me not to rush to get her a new one.

Ana had calmed down now my arms were around her and drifted off to sleep as I joined her.

..

I awoke the next morning to kisses on my cheeks then my eyes before going to my lips. My eyes were still closed but I enjoyed every kiss I received.

"Thank you for last night" she whispered as I opened my eyes.

"You have nothing to thank me for. Please trust me that I will never let anyone touch you or our baby."

"I do Christian, that dream felt so real, like I couldn't wake myself out of it until I heard your voice" she told me lying beside me and resting her head on my chest the best she could with her stomach in the way.

"Do you still want to go tonight, we can stay at home Ana" she was shaking her head.

"No I'm looking forward to showing my husband off" she giggled.

"What am I a trophy husband" I laughed.

"You are the best prize that was ever given and I very grateful your mine" she kissed my lips before pulling away.

I didn't want her to pull away so I deepened the kiss tangling my tongue with hers. I groaned into her mouth as her hand went wandering and grabbed my balls before moving onto my cock.

Even though her energy has waned during the past month, her sex drive most definitely had not.

She pumped my cock hard and there was no way I wanted to come in her hand.

"Turn around Ana" I said in a ragged breath, she turned away as I spooned her.

Lifting her top leg so it was on top of mine I pushed inside her. Reaching around to rub her clit I could feel how wet she was, how wet my cock now was also.

"Your soaked Ana, you should have woken me up earlier if you needed me."

"Christian if I woke you up every time I needed you, you would never get any sleep" at her word I groaned thrusting inside her more.

Always being mindful of our child, she told me not to hold back unless she told me too. I could feel her pussy squeeze me more and more as I knew she was close.

"Come on Ana cum for me" I whispered in her ear before biting down gently.

My words pushed her over the edge and after a few more thrusts I followed her filling her with my release.

"Ana are you ok" I said when I could finally put a sentence together again.

"Perfect, I needed that" she giggled turning around to me.

I placed my hand on her bump to feel my son now moving around.

"We woke him up" I said.

"It will make a change because in a couple of months it will be him waking us up."

We both showered and dressed and had breakfast together before I had to leave for the office. I was only going into the office until lunch, then I was going to pick Ana's Christmas present up from the jewellers before meeting Elliot for lunch.

I owed him a bachelor party but I apologised and told him straight we were not going to Vegas because I was not leaving my wife behind and I didn't want Ana dragged around Vegas by Kate.

Kissing Ana at the door was a sight I could get used to, she told me she wanted to take the first 12 months off after Teddy was born to be with him and then decide if she wanted to go back to work part time after that. She is adamant that she doesn't want to go back full time as when teddy goes to school she want one of us to be able to take him and pick him up when he gets home. Like we decided no nanny's.

Driving into the city in rush hour is long and tedious. I have been thinking about having my helicopter at home, there is enough room on the lawn for a helipad and then flying into the city as there is a pad on top of Grey House. It is something I might consider the closer Ana gets to her due date.

We arrived into the city after nine, I was late but as I owned the company so no one would complain. Arriving on the 20th floor I said morning to Andrea before going into my office. After today this place will be shut down until the 3rd January so I had a few things that needed to be finished.

I had just signed off on two projects when Ros walked into my office with out knocking.

"Come in Ros, take a seat" I said sarcastically before looking back down to the paperwork in front of me.

"Hows Ana" she asked.

"She ok, why do you ask" I said giving her my attention now.

"No reason just checking how my godchild is" she laughed.

"Keep wishing Ros, I don't want your crazy arse as my child's godmother."

"I'm hurt, offended" she said laughing putting her hand on her chest.

"No I came to bother you, I wanted to know if you were interested in this" she said passing me some paper work.

"An airline" I said looking at the information.

"Well I know what you are like with anything that flies so I though you might be interested. It's already up and running and has flights going out of all the major airports so the schedules are already there. It doesn't go up for sale until January though. I think they were just putting the feelers out for if anyone was interested before they take the leap and advertise it."

"Get me more information on it, as much as you can. I know you finish today but if we buy it I want it before information goes out and its advertised." I told her, I love my planes but an airline is a completely different ballgame.

"Will do boss, I have already gathered some info and Marco will have a full report by tonight" she said before leaving my office.

I left at lunch time going straight to the jewellers picking up the diamond and platinum necklace and earrings I had made for Ana, she will probably panic with the amount of diamonds on there but she is worth every penny it cost me. I had bought my mum and Mia lockets similar to what Ana has but with out the inbuilt technology. Maybe I should have a tracker put in Mia's, her CPO might be able to keep up with her then.

I was on my way to meet my brother at the Zig Zag cafe, his choice not mine.

Walking in I quickly found him before I ordered a glass of wine. Elliot was half way through a beer which he quickly finished off.

"What has you so nervous or are you trying to get drunk" I asked him.

"For a small wedding why do we have to have so much detail, Kate's driving me mad."

"Yes Kate is top of my shit list too" I told him.

"What has she done now."

"She showed Ana an article in one of the crap magazines basically calling our baby a kidnap target and now Ana is having nightmares." I said angrily.

"For fucks sake, is Ana ok."

"She was when I managed to calm her down."

"She said Ana hasn't been answering her calls, she was going round to see her today" he said as I pulled my phone out messaging Ana.

 **Apparently Kate is on her way to see you, love you x - Christian**

Her reply didn't take long to come through.

 **Too late, she is already here and already minutes from going into the fire pit like the phone, love you too x – Ana**

shit I message Sawyer.

 **If Miss Kavanagh stresses my wife out, get rid of her – Grey**

 **Will do sir – Sawyer** came as an instant reply.

"Is she already there" Elliot asked me as I nodded.

"I'm sorry bro but if she continues to stress Ana out she will be told to leave" I told him.

"That's fine, I can understand why Ana wasn't returning her calls"

"She couldn't return any calls as after the constant ringing from your fiancée I threw her phone into the firepit."

Elliot's laughter could be heard through the building.

"We should have thrown Kate's in then that would have saved us a lot of trouble"

Lunch after that was fun, we decided to go out and spend the day with dad and granddad when we got to Aspen, like what we did with my bachelor party. Spend the day with the guys and then meet up and all go out together in the evening. We would go to the restaurant Ana and I went to when we were last there and then book the VIP floor out at Zax. I didn't know how up for dancing Ana would be by then but we would have the upper floor to ourselves so she wouldn't get bumped if she did want to dance.

I left Elliot before heading for the Fairmont, my wife should be here by now. We decided to stay over in the city again. Save driving back to Bellevue. I walked through reception collecting a key card before going up to our suite.

Ana wasn't in the living room area so I headed to the bedroom, I knew she was here as her shoes and purse were near the couch.

Walking up behind her I wrapped her in my arms.

"Hi sweetheart" she said as I took my suit off her that she had been reaching up to put on the rail in the closet, hanging it before my arms went around her again.

"Hi baby how was your morning." I said kissing her neck.

"It was perfect especially feeling my husband inside me" she turned around in my arms and tugging my hair brought my lips down to hers.

Our mouths crashed together, our tongues moving as if in a sensual dance. I was reaching for the zip on the back of her dress when there was a knock on the door. She looked up at me with a shy smile.

"Sorry I ordered food, I was hungry" she said.

I kissed her lips one more time before going to answer the door. Sawyer pushed the cart in which had been delivered to his room. I didn't mind this arrangement, as Ana wouldn't be opening the door to someone she didn't know.

He stopped the cart in front of Ana as she pulled the covers off the food. Pizza, only my wife would order pizza off a room service menu when she could have had something more healthy.

"Your son wanted pizza" she said laughing.

"He wanted pizza, are you sure it wasn't his mummy who wanted pizza"I said stealing a slice.

"Seems like daddy wants pizza too" she said rubbing her stomach.

…

We walked into the ballroom of the hotel which had been booked for the party. They usually have it in the staff canteen but after Ana told me it was a nightmare to get to, I changed the plans. It was set out similar to the ship builders association but with a bigger dance floor. There will be a few hangovers in the morning as I have left it an open bar.

Staff were milling around placing platters of food along a rectangle table, we decided on a buffet style menu so people could just help themselves.

We walked over to a table seeing Ros who was talking to Barney.

"How long to go now Ana" she said as we approached.

"Too long, I'm not going to be able to move by the time he is here" she said taking a seat after giving both Ros and Gwen a hug.

Jack and Elizabeth came over to say hello as barney got up leaving the room, coming back hand in hand with Hannah.

"Did you know" I asked Ana.

"I had an inkling because she always blushed when he was mentioned but they never confirmed anything. I think they were worried about the fraternisation policy."

"How long" Ana asked them when they took a seat at the table again.

"We had our first date while you were on honeymoon" Hannah said.

"I'm glad you both look good together" all I could do was nod. Technically they work for completely different company's even though they are in the same building.

Ana excused herself to use the bathroom as Gwen went with her.

"I left an envelope in reception for you with information about the airline, I don't think Ana would be amused if I passed it to you over the table." Ros said.

Once the room was full I took Ana's hand and led her up to the small stage, practically dragging her heals when she realised where we were going.

"Two minutes and you don't have to talk" I said.

"OK."

I was passed the microphone making sure it was on first before I spoke.

"Thank you all for coming to the GEH and SIP Christmas party, my wife and I both hope you have an enjoyable evening and we are not responsible for any hangovers that occur tomorrow morning. Enjoy the food and drink and there will be cabs laid on for anyone who had driven here. Have a lovely Christmas and we will see you in the new year. Cheers" I said raising my glass before clinking it with Ana's water she had in hers.

We made our way back to the table retaking our seats.

"That was a better speech than last year" Ros said next to me.

"I didn't turn up last year" I told her.

"Like I said a better one than last year."

Gwen and Ana were laughing at something, probably Ros and me.

We stayed a lot longer that we planned going to our room just after 10pm, picking up the airline paperwork on the way. Ana's shoes as usual were off as soon as we were in the elevator. Taking them from her we walked into our room.

"Tired Ana" I asked her.

"Surprisingly not" she giggled.

I though she would be dead on her feet by now but she has these little burst of energy then crashes out afterwards.

"What did you want to do then, watch TV, play a game, see the sights."

"Suck my husbands cock, there was no dessert on the menu tonight so I have to get some of my own." my horny wife was in the room and my cock was rock hard now to greet her.

"Suck away baby" I told her.

She took my hand leading me into the bedroom, unbuttoned my trousers before pulling them and my boxers down. She pushed me backwards so I was sat on the bed before kneeling before me. I reached behind me pulling a pillow off the bed and helping her put it under her knees so they didn't hurt.

She took my cock in one hand and my balls in another squeezing both as I groaned loudly. Leaning forward she took me into her mouth, there was no gentle introduction to her mouth she took me completely into her throat. Fuck if I was a teenager I would have blown my load with that action alone.

Pulling back scraping me gently with her teeth she continued in and out. I couldn't take much more than this as I warned her I was about to cum, this woman could bring me to my knees with just a smile but with her mouth on my cock I was gone. I shouted her name as I came down her throat, she never let go of me until she had completely sucked me dry.

I lay on the bed panting as my wife was sat on the floor giggling.

Lifting my head up I reached for her hand pulling her so she was lay next to me on the bed.

"Dessert was nice, beats carrot cake anytime" she laughed as I tried to join in with her.

"Bed now" she said, her energy waning.

"You don't want me to reciprocate" I asked her.

"In the morning" she mumbled.

We had both gotten ready for bed before climbing into bed together, my bones were like jelly from the blow job my wife had just given me. I pulled Ana into my arms and It didn't take either of us long to fall asleep.

…

Today was Christmas eve. Ray would be arriving this evening and Ana was excited. He was the first guest we have had stay over and would be going to my parents with us tomorrow.

I had told Ros to proceed with pursuing the airline as everything looked sound, it would be another branch for GEH which was growing all the time.

This morning Ana and I opened the first of our gifts. She told me a few weeks ago that when she was little her dad would put a present on the tree and she had to be good, if it was still there come Christmas eve she could open it. Well my girl has been very good since the day I met her so she opened some charms for her bracelet, a little teddy bear and a snowflake.

What I received completely blew me away .

"I have something for you and please don't go mad" she said giving me the box.

I opened the box to see photos, beautiful pregnancy photos with her bump on display, the only thing she wore was her panties but her hand was over her breast.

"Franco" I said as she shook her head.

"No I found a lady who did pregnancy photos, she's called Madeline. She's in her 60's and has done photography all her life. She signed an NDA and the negatives are also in the box so you have the only copy's."

I was quiet as I looked at the photos, they were beautiful.

"Say something please" she said nervously.

"I love them Ana thank you" I said kissing her lips. I know celebrity's like to adorn magazines with their pregnant stomachs showing but none looks as beautiful as the photos in front of me.

I put the photos to one side taking my wife into my arms as my lips crashed to hers. I would never get enough of kissing my Ana.

Teddy was kicking away, I could feel him kicking against my stomach as I held Ana in my arms.

"I have one more photo, it freaked Madeline out a bit but I wanted a copy." she took an envelope out of her top drawer passing it to me.

This photo made me laugh, Ana was looking down at her stomach with a smile on her face as you could clearly see teddy's hand through her stomach.

"That's brilliant" I said laughing.

"Madeline said it was like something from alien coming out of my stomach" she laughed.

…

Ray arrived just after 6pm, putting his presents under the tree. We had decided on a fishing boat for him like what we had given my dad for his birthday. Ana said he would probably protest but it was non returnable.

"Here you go you two, you have to have your Christmas eve presents" he said passing us matching boxes, inside were picture frames. These were exquisite. They were wooden with roses carved out all around the frame, inside were photos he had taken of us at our wedding.

"Dad these are beautiful" Ana said giving him a hug.

"Yes ray we love then thank you."

Ray is a great guy, easy to talk too especially tales of my wife who wants to hide her face at the moment.

"She would always try to sneak down early morning but I wanted to see her open her presents so many a time I've told her go go back to bed in the early hours of the morning." he laughed.

"Don't know what your talking about" Ana said laughing.

"Just wait until my grandson is here and starts his own Christmas mischief."

Ana was tired so we said goodnight to ray and went up to our bedroom.

..

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, hearing Ana in the bathroom. I propped my pillows up laying on my back as I waited for the bathroom door to open. As usual my morning wood was stood to attention ready for my wife I hope.

As the door opened Ana came back into the room wearing her robe.

"I hope you are not planning on sneaking downstairs" I said earning her beautiful giggles.

"No I had other plans" she said climbing onto the bed.

I held my hand for her to take as she climbed over my body and onto my cock. Dropping down, I filled her pussy, this is the perfect Christmas present.

We tried to keep quiet, even though is was our house, my father in law was here and I didn't want him knocking on the door because he heard me fucking his daughter.

Ana rocked over me as I thrust into her, sucking on her breast a taste of colostrum filled my mouth, that wasn't planed but it tasted good.

"Christian I'm going to cum" Ana said squeezing my cock. That's all it took for us to cum together.

"Merry Christmas baby" I said kissing her lips.

"Merry Christmas Christian."

...

We were having breakfast when Ray came to join us.

"Merry Christmas dad" Ana hugged her dad before I shook his hand.

"Merry Christmas, to you both too."

"What can I get you for breakfast dad" Ana asked him.

"Finish your breakfast sweetheart I can get my own, what are you eating anyway."

"Its granola" she said.

"Bird seed" I said laughing as Ray nodded his head.

"Leave my breakfast alone, go and make your own."

Thankfully Ray could cook and made bacon sandwiches for both of us before we went into the living room to open presents.

Ana gave Ray a present that was just socks, looking at the two of them laughing I must be missing some joke.

"At my age you can never have enough socks" he said laughing.

"My dad must hold the record for losing socks, as a child he used to say there was a monster in the washer that would eat one sock of each pair, so for his birthday and Christmas I always buy him some socks" Ana explains.

The presents from Ray were all home made, individual place mats he had made with The Grey's engraved into the top as well as a desk set with our initials engraved on them.

"Oh my god" Ana said when she opened the necklace I had made for her.

She looked to me and then to the necklace. Before pulling my face to hers and kissing my lips.

"Thank you Christian I love it."

I pulled out the small box I had behind me giving it to Ana.

"More" she said taking the box from me opening diamond earrings that match the necklace.

I'm glad that Ana like her presents as she also received the latest iPad as well. The last item, I was a bit nervous to give her but I took the plunge and gave her the envelope.

"What is this Christian" she asked looking at the photos and papers infront of her.

"Do you remember before I went to Taiwan I told you I chose Meridian because it was closer to the US in case you needed a doctor" I said as she nodded.

"That was the itinerary for the original honeymoon i had planned. I still want to take the trip with you and take Teddy with us."

"I loved our Honeymoon Christian and i would never want to change one thing about it, I look forward to taking a second honeymoon with you after Teddy arrives" she said kissing my lips.

Ana spent a while reading through our trip, going to london, Paris and then onto the south of France. I will have to change the week we were to spend on the boat as I dont think it would be good with a small child.

My wife had gotten me a new Rolex watch, I'm not sure how she got it because it hadn't even been release yet but she wouldn't tell me her secret.

"Dad come with us please" Ana said taking his hand. I had gotten Taylor to bring the boat we had bought him.

"Close your eyes" she said when we reached the front door.

We guided him outside and I wanted to laugh as someone had put a bow on it.

"Open your eyes dad" it was a few minutes before he spoke, he was well and truly gob smacked

"This is too much" he said.

"No its not dad you deserve it, just make sure life jackets are included."

He gave Ana a hug before shaking my hand as he went to look around his boat. It took up most of the driveway and a ladder was on the side so he could climb on board. It was on a trailer at the moment and would be transferred to Montesano on the 27th.

"Come with me" Ana said taking my hand and walking towards the garage.

I didn't know she had the garage fob in her hand as she pressed it waiting for the door to rise. It was my turn to be gob smacked as Ana laughed at the expression on my face.

"God I love you" I said pulling her into my arms and crashing my lips to hers. I knew Ray was here but I didn't care at the moment as I kissed my wife.

"Do you like it then" Ana asked me looking at the Aston Martin in front of me.

"Like it, I love it" she dangled the keys in front of my face as I took them from her, I walked towards the car and got in.

Turning the engine it purred to life, Ana had moved out of the way going towards the boat as I drove the car out of the garage. My dad is going to freak when we he finds out what my present is as its his favourite car.

I stopped the car turning it off, as Ana walked closer. I took in everything that was in front of me, this car was amazing.

"I feel awful because I used your card to buy it so its like you bought it yourself" I got out walking towards her.

"No you decided what to buy and you bought it. I love it Ana."

I pulled her into my arms, Ray was still exploring his boat and didn't look like he was coming down anytime soon.

"Will you please come and put my necklace on me" Ana asked as she told her dad we were going into the house.

…

I had put Ana's necklace on her and we were now on our way to my parents. We were all originally going in one car but now Ana and I are going in my Aston. Ana had given me the paperwork for the car when we had gone into the house.

Ana said the three R's were going together, Ray, Ryan and Reynolds. Gail and Taylor were spending the day with Sophie and Sawyer and Prescott were spending the day with family and will be on duty tomorrow.

We pulled into my parents driveway as Ryan pulled in behind us. I got out going round to open Ana's door.

Elliot's car was already here.

"HOLY SHIT" was shouted from behind us making Ana jump.

"Elliot Grey" dad shouted coming to the door with my mum.

"Holy."

"Finish that sentence Carrick Grey and you will be in trouble with me" my mum said as Elliot and dad looked at my car.

My mum came up to us wishing us a happy Christmas giving us a hug as well as Ray.

"Come Ana dear, lets leave the the boys with their toys. Ray would you like to come in or stay outside with the children" Ray followed mum as she took Ana into the house closing the door.

"Do you like my Christmas present off my wife then" I said with a very smug smile on my face.

"Like, can I have the keys so I can take a test drive then" Elliot said as I shook my head.

"Come on bro I wont break it."

"You can come for a ride if you want but I'm not giving you the keys."

Elliot joined me in the car as dad said it was his turn next, we only went around the block before going back and picking my dad up. When we arrived back. I parked up making sure the doors were locked other wise I would find Elliot in it.

Walking into the house I wished a merry Christmas to my grandparent and Kate as my dad and elliot finally said Merry Christman to Ana and Ray.

"Where have you been" granddad asked.

"I've just been showing them my Christmas present."

"Gramps, he has an Aston Martin" Elliot told him.

"Are you going to answer your phone Grey, Christian Grey" grandma said laughing.

"There's an Idea." I said joining in my grandmothers laughter.

…

I was sat in front of Ana on the floor in a mass of wrapping paper, as usual my family had gone overboard. Ana and myself leading the way.

Teddy has more presents than anyone and he's not even here yet.

Dinner was a loud affair, my parents don't learn. Putting Elliot and grandma next to each other. Ray and my dad yet again talking about their fishing trip especially with all the new fishing gear he had been given off my family and telling my parents we had gone over the top with the boat but he loved it anyway.

Ana will be in a turkey coma by tonight. Ever since thanksgiving she had gone mad on turkey so my mum arranged for turkey and ham for dinner today.

Ana excused herself to use the bathroom as talk turned to the wedding.

"Are you sure you don't want any family there Kate" mum asked her.

"No the only one I would want is my grandmother but she is no longer with us" I can see a big blowout after their wedding but they are having their wedding their way just like Ana and I had.

Ana was on her way back to the table when Kate spoke up.

"Ana your waddling its cute" she said.

Ana's steps faulted for a second before she retook her seat next to me.

Kate Kavanagh kept digging this hole for herself, if she continued I would bury her in it, sister in law or not.

Ana was quiet while talk continued around the table. Reaching my hand to hers I squeezed gently as she looked up to me. Leaning down I kissed her forehead.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

She rested her head on my shoulder trying to stifle a yawn.

"Mum were going to get going home soon, Ana is tired" I said.

"That's fine son, you take care of your wife" she said.

"Ray do you want to stay longer or go with the kids, we can get someone to drop you back at the house later" dad said.

I think Kate wanted to talk about more wedding plans with Ana but I was taking her home.

"I'd like to stay if that's ok with everyone" ray said so we said out good nights leaving Ray behind and Reynolds would be back later to pick him up.

Once we were back home we went straight upstairs to our room.

"Thank you for today Christian, I've had a perfect day" she said kissing my lips. I didn't deepen it as she was about to fall asleep.

"Thank you to you too, I've loved today and I especially love my new car."

Ana snuggled down closer to me, it was nice to have just the two of us again, I have loved today but it has seemed so long. Hearing Ana's breathing even out, I hope she can sleep soundly tonight.

I was just finally nodding off when I heard Ana's voice.

"Boys and toys" she mumbled.

A couple more months and there will be another little boy here and after today he certainly had plenty of toys.

 **Hopefully ffn will have sorted itself out by the time i post the next chapter.  
**

 **Kate finally calms down next chapter and will get the wedding she wants, if Christian doesn't kick her off the Jet mid-flight.**

 **I did only plan one lemon in this chapter but it got away from me and evolved into three. This is Christian Grey after all.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	43. Chapter 43

**E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **I have been trying to update for a while, I still don't know what is happening with this site but update emails are still not going out.**

APOV

Its official, my husband is about to commit murder. The murder of my best friend and future sister in law if she gets that far.

We are on our way to Boeing field to get the Jet to Aspen, my phone has been ringing constantly all morning, Kate seems to forget I am 7 months pregnant and cannot run about like I would usually do.

We were the first to arrive at the jet saying hello to Stephan and Natalia before taking our seats. Grace and Carrick arrived with grandma and granddad next with Mia following and finally Kate and Elliot.

"I've been calling you Ana is your phone off" Kate said before she had even gotten into her seat.

"No it isn't, she has answered the phone four times to you already this morning Kate and it is only 9am give it a rest please." thank you Christian.

Kate quietly took her seat as Elliot took his next to her. The doors were shut and the jet soon started to move to the end of the runway. Natalia was doing her safety demonstration while we slowly moved.

My fingers were entwined with Christians as we finally moved into position. Teddy was on the move, as it felt he was having a stretch inside me. I just hoped he didn't kick my bladder because at the moment I couldn't do much about it.

I rubbed my side after receiving a kick just as we left the ground. I don't think teddy liked this much. Christian leaned over also rubbing my side.

As soon as we levelled out I got up to use the bathroom. We had a full jet today as all our security were going with us. Being separated from Christian for the day tomorrow, he wanted me protected at all times.

Walking back to my seat I put my hand on Kate's shoulder as she looked up.

"Stop panicking everything will be fine ok" I said as she nodded before resting her head on Elliot's shoulder.

Christian had told me about the airline he has bought, who knew what he would buy next. He asked me if there was ever anything I wanted to let him know and he would buy it for us but I just want him and teddy, if I have them I don't need anything else.

Natalia had brought food around so talk was comfortable while we all ate, Kate was trying to find out where they were going on honeymoon but like Christian, Elliot was giving nothing away.

The flight time seemed to go quickly and it only seemed like we had been in the air for five minutes before the seat belt sign came on and we made out descent into Aspen.

The doors opened and we got up to collect our hand luggage, I only had a small bag which held my iPad for if I wanted to read. Christian took my bag and his in one hand before Elliot took them from him as he carefully walked me down the stairs. The ground was slippy as we made our way to the cars. Christian breathed a sigh of relief once I was safely sat in the car before going to the other side and getting in with me.

It looked very magically here as snow was feet thick all around, the mountains in the background, you could see the little dots that were people moving down the slopes. I don't know if the guys were going skiing but my feet would be firmly on the ground.

For Christian's bachelor party they played golf, even with an orange ball they would be lucky to find it if they played it here.

We drove carefully to the house in three cars, I didn't think there would be enough room for us all to stay but Christian assured me there was plenty of room.

The living room of the house was being transformed for the wedding as no marquees would be needed this time. I was very grateful for that as it was freezing outside.

Arriving at the house Christian picked me up

"What are you doing" I squealed.

"Carrying you over the threshold" he told me as our family laughed.

We all put our things in our room. I had some great memories of this house.

"I had hoped we would be back before now" Christian said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Life gets busy and we have had a busy time since we met, its gone by so fast" I turned in his arms kissing his lips.

He was just about to deepen the kiss when a knock came on our bedroom door.

"Why didn't we put everyone else up in a hotel" Christian said as we laughed.

"Are you descent" came Mia's voice from the other side of the door.

"No I'm naked" he shouted.

"Here we go again, hurricane Mia in the house."

I spent the the afternoon by the open fire with my iPad in hand. Christian Elliot and Carrick had all taken the snowmobiles out and Kate and Mia were painting each other's nail. Kate pained my toe nails because I cannot even see them any more when I stand up and there is not a chance I can reach them myself.

"So what are we doing tomorrow maid of honour" Mia asked me.

"Well we are going to the St Regis, spending the morning in the spa before going into the restaurant for afternoon tea. I know it is your bachelorette party but I tried to plan something in the same place so we didn't have to rush from place to place" I told them.

"It sounds perfect Ana" Kate said.

"If there is carrot cake it will have my name on it" I told them laughing.

…

We had all had dinner and grandma and granddad and then Grace and Carrick retired to their rooms. I was cuddled into Christian's side in front of the roaring fire.

Elliot was creeping to Kate because he had come in from the cold and lifted her top up putting his freezing cold hands on her stomach. She was not impressed but he thought it was funny coming towards me with his cold hand until Christian told him he would be getting married in two days with a black eye if he touched his wife or son.

Elliot had a small box beside him pulling it out to show everyone.

"OK truth or dare" Elliot said as Christian groaned.

I could see this descending into chaos.

"Oh come on your not going to go to bed early like the oldies are you" he said teasing us.

"Elliot if my bed calls I climb in to it no matter how old I am or what time." I told him.

"Yes you have a reason my brother doesn't. OK Mia, truth or dare. And I should warn you some of these questions are nice and sedate where others are really intrusive."

"Truth" she grudgingly chose as he chose a card from the box.

"What's going on between you and Sean" he said making Christian sit up wanting to know the answer also. Poor Mia this is probably the only time I'm happy I'm an only child.

"Its doesn't say that" she protested he turned the card around to see what it said.

"It says ask a personal question, I could have asked a worse one than that."

"We've kissed but that's it." she says turning to Kate and asking her truth or dare, she picked truth.

"OK Kate what is the most annoying thing about my brother" she said turning the card to show it saying what annoys you about your spouse or boyfriend.

"Everything" Christian whispered in my ear.

"I heard that brother" Elliot said before turning to Kate.

"OK he farts at the dinner table, leaves his clothes all over the floor" I raise my eyebrow to her on that one because she is just as bad or she used to be.

"OK Ana, I'm not as bad as Elliot. What else" she said thinking.

"Never mind what else what are my good things" he said grumpily making me laugh.

"Your very sweet, caring, you love your family and always put me first and make sure I'm ok" he seemed happy about that as Kate turned to me.

"Ana truth or dare."

"Truth" I chose.

"Oh shit" she said with a worried look on her face and went to put the card back to choose another one.

"What does it say" Elliot and Mia asked as Elliot snatched the card from her.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity and how many partners have you had. Shit some of these questions are brutal" he said turning to me.

I chose to answer the question as the next could be worse.

"21 and one" I said quickly before turning to Elliot to ask truth or dare but he wasn't leaving it there.

"one, fucking one why" he asked stunned.

"Elliot leave it" Christian told him angrily.

"You may think its boring in this day and age but I'm not the type of girl to jump into bed at the age of 18 just to lose my virginity, I was waiting for your brother to come along" Christian pulled me closer kissing my head.

"I'm ever so grateful that you did otherwise I would have to kill some people for touching you" he whispered in my ear.

"I could say the same" I said but there would be a few more for me to do away with.

"Elliot truth or dare" I asked him going back to the game I was out of order of who was next but trying to keep him busy.

"Dare" I should have known, I pulled out a card, saying give them a task to do. I was looking for something for him to do to give us five minutes peace so I just blurted out.

"Go and build a snowman" he looked at me then outside, it was dark out but there was still enough light from the house so he would be able to see.

He rushed from the room coming back into the living room in his boots and coat and a mischievous look on his face.

Kate and Mia went to the window watching him rushing about outside, it must be freezing out there but he seemed to be having fun if the laughter off the girls was anything to go by.

"Are you ok" Christian asked me.

"I'm fine Christian its just Elliot being Elliot. I sent him outside before he could continue his probing" he nodded as we continued to enjoy the warm fire we were sat in front of .

Laughter from the girls made us turn their way.

"Come and see this" Mia said excitedly.

Christian helped me up as we walked to the window, my giggles starting as soon as I saw Elliot. He was stood proudly by his snowman which must be about 5ft tall, he gave new meaning to the term morning wood as the snowman had a very erect stick protruding from where his cock would be.

He came back in the house, high fiving a laughing Christian.

"If mum asks who did it tell them it was Ana" he said once again putting his cold hands all over Kate, again earning a squeal from her.

"Yes mum is going to believe Ana rolled two large balls of snow around before stacking them up and sticking a cock through it, good luck with that one Elliot" Christian said as we all retook our seats.

"It will give security something to look at when they do their patrols" I said yawning.

"No going to sleep Missy we still have Christian to do" Elliot said. I will need matchsticks for my eyes soon.

"Hold on if everyone asks someone a question we are left with Christian asking Christian a question" Elliot said looking confused.

"Elliot this whole game has been wrong from start to finish" Christian says before asking himself a question.

"Christian which two people do you love most in this room, Ana and my son. There game over, goodnight I'm taking my wife to bed" Christian said helping me up.

"Night" I said before going with Christian up to our room.

…

Christian and I came down after showering the next morning to see granddad and Carrick stood at the window laughing.

"Do I even need to ask who made the snowman" Carrick said as I shook my head.

"Apparently we were to tell you it was me" I told them as their laughter continued.

I was in the kitchen when Grace came down, she walked past the window doing a double take at the snowman before grumbling Elliot under her breath.

I was sat at the breakfast bar eating my granola when Elliot came into the kitchen.

"Hows woody doing" he said making me cough and choke on my granola.

Christian was instantly behind me patting my back as Grace passed me a glass of water, only Elliot would call a snowman with a cock woody.

"Try not to kill my wife Elliot" Christian said sitting down when he finally believed I was ok and not about to choke again.

…

Kate, Grace, Grandma Mia and I had left the boys at the house after promises of resting and making sure I held onto Luke's arm if it was slippy. We were on our way to the Regis for a day of pampering.

We arrived giving the name of Grey before retrieving robes to get changed into, there was no way I was stripping off completely so I had brought a bikini with me. Sam was with us today, Luke was waiting for us in the reception area by the pool.

My pregnancy massage was lovely and very needed. I didn't think I would be able to get comfortable lay down but they had a massage table especially for pregnancy massage with cut-outs for my bump and every growing breast.

I was the first into the salon sitting down to have my nails and hair done as grandma joined me. I didn't want my hair cut too short, only having a few centimetres off.

"Ana dear how was your massage " grandma said as she took a seat on the chair next to me.

"Lovely and relaxing, I don't think this little one, appreciated being straight down though as he was kicking away."

Grandma and I were having our nails done when Grace, Kate and Mia came in chatting away. We were all pampered before getting dressed and made our way to the restaurant. I opened my phone to see a message from Christian.

 **I hope you are having fun, please don't have your hair cut too short. I love you xx – Christian**

 **I have had two centimetres cut off that's all, don't panic you can still run your hands through it and still grab it when you take me from behind. I love you too xx – Ana**

 **Ana being out on a ski slope is not the best place for a boner thank you xx – Christian**

 **No please don't fall over and break your cock, that's mine xx – Ana**

 **All yours xx – Christian**

I put my phone away as our food was put in front of us. We had tea or coffee with sandwiches, different types of cakes, scones with jam and cream. No surprise the carrot cake was my favourite. The conversation was light and fun, grandma wanted to know what had happened last night with the snowman.

We arrived back to the house around three, I was tired so I excused myself going to my room. Christian and the rest of the men were still out so I got into bed pulling Christian's pillow towards me and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to my husband lay beside me as he pushed my hair off my face, the nightmares I had before Christmas seem to have gone which I was grateful for because they scared the crap out of me. The thought of someone taking Teddy away from us terrified me. I know he will probably have a CPO for the rest of his life and that is something I have come to terms with because he needs to be protected and so does any other children we have.

"Did you have a good sleep Ana."

"Yes thank you, teddy has been active today, how was skiing" I asked him as his hand moved to my stomach.

Teddy was still kicking away.

"It was good fun, dad and granddad propped the bar us while Elliot and I hit the slopes, don't worry I didn't break my cock."

"I should hope not, I have a lot of future plans for that cock" I said squeezing him before getting out of bed.

"Ana you cant squeeze my cock and then get up" he whined following me into the bathroom.

I leaned down putting the plug into the bath nearly falling in, in the process and turning the taps on.

"Bath Christian" I said as he came up behind me rubbing his covered cock against me.

"Please baby" he said biting gently on my neck earning a moan from me.

Once the bath was filled he helped me in before climbing in behind me. He soaped up the sponge before washing my body, paying special attention to my breast, the warm water was nice and soothing as was his hands.

His hands move then down to my pussy, gently rubbing my clit with his finger before circling the entrance.

"Lift up baby" he said as I lifted my body, he positioned his cock underneath me before I sunk down on him, both of us groaning at the feeling.

I rocked on him, water spilling over the top of the bath as he thrust up into me. His hand was on my clit rubbing vigorously now and I could feel my orgasm building. He would be able to feel it too as I squeezed his cock.

I fell over the edge shouting a garbled version of his name as he followed me into bliss.

...

We arrived at the restaurant a usual noisy group, I think Elliot is nervous and also hyper for tomorrow. Everything is all done, Christian and Elliot had gone to finalise everything before they hit the slopes earlier today.

We sat around the table having been passed the menu from Wendy our waitress.

"Risotto" Christian said next to me as I nodded.

"They have mushroom but I fancy a chicken and mushroom one but its not on the menu" I said thinking of having something else.

I didn't realised that Christian had called the waitress over until I heard him speak.

"My wife wants the risotto could you ask the chef if she could have chicken in it as well as the mushroom please" he said.

"I will check with the kitchen Sir, and get right back with you" Wendy said before disappearing.

"Its fine Christian I can choose something else" I didn't want them going to any trouble.

"Ana if you want a chicken and mushroom risotto you can have one, if I have to make it myself" he said as I cocked my eyebrow to him.

"OK I will find someone else to make it so I don't poison you."

A few minutes later Wendy came back over saying the chicken and mushroom risotto was ok so we all placed our orders.

"Have you decided on a name for my great grandson yet" grandma asked us while we waited for our food.

I look to Christian who shrugged his shoulders before smiling and we turned towards everyone.

"Yes we have decided on his name, we were going to wait until he was born to tell you" everyone was sat with rapt attention waiting for Christian to continue as he turned to me.

"He will be called Theodore Raymond Grey or as I have been calling him Teddy." I said hearing gasps from the table especially granddad who was sat at the end.

"Thank you" he said choked up as grandma handed him a hankie.

"I'm not crying silly woman" he said laughing but still dabbed his eyes.

"Why not Elliot" my brother in law said.

"Because one Elliot is enough, we haven't told my dad yet so if you speak to him please don't say anything until we get the chance to."

"You chose one name from each of the family's" Mia said as I nodded.

Theodore Trevelyan, Raymond Steele and his daddy's name Grey they were all represented.

After we had dinner and toasted Kate and Elliot for tomorrow, Carrick,Grace, Grandma and granddad left to go home. They said they were too old for clubbing I don't think Christian and I will be out too late.

We arrived at Zax heading straight to the door, Ignoring the moans from the queue assembled. We walked in and up the stairs to the second floor where the VIP area was, we were the only people who were in here apart from staff, Christian wanted it so that if I wanted to dance I wouldn't get bumped by anyone and with him owning the place we were able to have just that.

I got up to dance once with the girls before dancing with Christian but most of my time was spent in Christians arms watching the others dance.

We arrived home just after eleven, Kate and Elliot were spending the night apart at opposite ends of the house. Kate originally wanted me to stay in her room for the night but I didn't want to chance getting kicked in the night. Kate can go to sleep at one end of the bed waking up with her feet on her pillow.

We said our good nights before going to our rooms, I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day so I was happy for my bed.

I was woken up at 7am by my ringing phone, grabbing it quickly before Christian threw it somewhere.

"Hello" I said sleepily

"Morning my maid of honour what time are you coming to my room" Kate said too chirpy for this time of the morning.

"Oh by the way I'M GETTING MARRIED" She shouted waking Christian up properly then as Christian grabbed my phone.

"I never would have guessed, she will be there in 30 minutes Kate ok" Christian said before ending the call.

"Are you tired Mr Grumpy" I said pushing the hair back off his face, it was in a serious need of a cut.

"Just don't want my wife running around all day because I know what you are like" he said before kissing my lips.

"I know Kate is your best friend but she needs to know you are heavily pregnant and you need to rest."

"I'm fine Christian down worry ok, we are fine."

Getting dressed I kissed my husband goodbye before making my way to Kate's room.

"Happy wedding day" I said when I walked in to Kate's room.

Looking at her I could tell she had been crying.

"Kate what is it" I said hugging her.

"I just wish my parents weren't so stuck up so they could see their daughter married and see how happy I really am" she said wiping her eyes.

"Do you want to postpone the wedding and get your family here, I'm sure Christian would send the jet."

"No if they cant be happy for me and be nice to my husband then they need to stay out of my life until they open their eyes" I pulled her in for a hug or at least try with the stomach I had.

"Shit I'm going to have a husband in a few hours" she said laughing.

"Yep the best think I ever did was marry Christian" I said.

"And get knocked up by him" she laughed.

"That as well."

The morning had gone by quickly. Kate had bought her dress the day after Elliot proposed because she knew her mother wouldn't do it for the wedding they wanted.

I have managed to find a dress that the scouts wouldn't want to camp under or make me look like a blimp. Thankfully the only thing that had grown was my stomach and breast so I was able to find a dress easily.

We walked down the stairs out of sight of the living room where an alter had been set up with seating for the few people we had. Instead of having flowers on the end of the chairs like I did at my wedding there were two large flower displays on either side of the alter.

Kate had asked Granddad to give her away so he was waiting for us. The only people who were not family were the judge, the caterer and the photographer. Being only 9 of us a round table was set at the side of the room which would seat us all.

Kate and Elliot wanted their wedding to be announced just like mine was so an announcement would be in the press with a photo tomorrow. Being as Kate worked for the Seattle Times they would get the exclusive photo. The only person there who knew she was getting married was her boss who was sworn to secrecy until tomorrow when the photo would be sent over with a little bit of information about who attended. It would be blatantly obvious when it goes out that the brides family were not in attendance.

I don't know how her parents were going to take seeing the article but they had the chance to come around but they were not interested.

I walked forwards, more like waddled down the little aisle behind Mia before taking a seat next to grandma.

Kate and granddad followed, giving her to Elliot in front of the judge but not before kissing her cheek and thanking her for the honour of giving her away.

The ceremony was very beautiful, I blame my tears on my hormones as my husband handed me his hanky. We watched my best friend marry her perfect man.

We all hugged the happy couple as the photographer snapped away. Many photos were taken, most loving and serious but Elliot had to have a mad one of them both with woody outside. He will never change and I don't think anyone would ever want him too.

"Bring back memories baby" Christian said, his arms were around me, resting on my stomach as we watched Kate and Elliot take more pictures.

"Our perfect day" I said nodding my head.

We are all sat around the table, granddad had just sat down after giving his father of the bride speech and it was Christian's turn. I don't think it will be too bad considering Elliot went easy on him at our wedding.

"Elliot and Kate congratulations, you both make a great couple and I hope you are both as happy in your marriage as my wife and I are in ours. I would tell everyone some of the things you have gotten up to to embarrass you but having just us here they already know everything anyway" he said.

"Don't we know it," grace said as everyone laughed.

"Tomorrow is a new year, new start and all of us have some amazing things coming our way."

"Yes Elliot and Kate, get working on my next great grandchild" grandma said as Elliot winked at her. I think Kate was too shocked to say anything.

"Please everyone, raise your glasses to Elliot and Kate" Christian said finally finishing his speech before anyone else could interrupt.

Kate and Elliot had their first dance to Don't want to miss a thing before we all joined them. Mia was twirled round by granddad as grandma looked on with a smile on her face clapping to the music.

We were all stood in a circle as we counted down to the new year. When we reached one Christian pulled me in his arms kissing my lips soundly before we hugged our family. I will call my dad in the morning. We did ask him if he wanted to come to Aspen but he has so much to be done at work that he needed to get finished. Once my dad has a deadline he always sticks to it.

Kate and Elliot were staying in the room Kate had stayed in at the other end of the house tonight before going on honeymoon tomorrow. Its a good job we wont hear them as I cannot imagine they are having an early night or should I say early morning.

…

we had gotten up at 10am new years day morning, I wanted to say goodbye to the newly-weds before they left for their flight, Christian had told me they were heading to Hawaii for two weeks so Kate should love it. As long as there is a beach or a pool nearby then she will be in her element.

We were flying home today, with our flight at 2pm. I know Christian is off tomorrow and back to work on the 3rd. We could have gone home tomorrow but as grandma had a hospital appointment in the morning it seemed silly for the jet to take them home and comeback today to make the same journey tomorrow.

Our flight was ok, I think teddy is like me with take off's and landings as he was kicking throughout both.

It was nice to see our house again. I think I could sleep for a week and as I am off on maternity leave I might just do that.

Walking into the house the first thing that would need to be done tomorrow was getting rid of the trees which were starting to look a bit like twiggy but It could wait until tomorrow as I was tired now.

…

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Wondering where Christian was I got up using the bathroom first before taking my time going down the stairs.

I walked into the living room to see Christian taking the last of the decorations off the tree.

"Morning baby" he said coming to me and giving me a kiss. His arms were wrapped around me holding me to him.

"Is teddy moving today" he asked me and as if on queue at hearing his daddy voice he kicked my side.

"Yes he's in fine form as usual." I said laughing.

"You should have waited until I was up and I could have helped you put everything away" I said looking at the baubles that were all over the couch.

"I was waiting for you to pack everything up, I just wanted to get the trees out of the house before they dropped any more needles."

Its a good job I had my slippers on as the floor was littered with them.

I noticed the paper off to the side table as I went to retrieve it.

"Its a good picture they sent, from the article you can definitely tell who wasn't in attendance" he said as I read the article.

"They had a chance Christian, I'm just glad they are away for the next two weeks because I can see a backlash coming from the Kavanagh's."

"Well it had better not come our way" he said.

We managed to get everything packed away and have some breakfast. Our day was just relaxing around the house. Christian was reading more about his new airline, instead of owning 2 jets he now owned 23 well if I ever had to fly commercial I wouldn't have to worry about trying to get a ticket.

I had just had a bath and was sat in front of the fire with Christian when Taylor came though to see us or probably Christian, I had heard the buzzer go in the kitchen for the gate but didn't know who it was as neither of us wanted to move.

"Sir, Ana Mr Ethan Kavanagh is at the gate and wants to speak to Mrs Grey" he said, he didn't look happy.

Christian turned to me, he was another one who didn't look happy so I turned to Taylor.

"Is he alone" I asked as he nodded.

"We can tell him to go away Ana, this isn't our problem" he said.

"I know Christian, he's coming to the only person who he sees is close to Kate."

He nodded before replying.

"Your call Ana, he can come in or we can kick his arse out and away from the gate" he said, personally I think he would prefer the second option.

"Let him in Taylor but I want you in here and another here but out of sight. I don't want him to think we are thugs ganging up on him, well unless he starts anything that is."

Taylor got on his phone and called the gate, who ever was down there had let him in. Taylor went to the door to escort Ethan in.

When he arrived and was escorted into the room he looked a mess, I think he would have preferred to speak alone but as I entwined my fingers with Christian's he got the message. He was staying.

"Hi Ethan, how are you" I said being polite.

"Hi Ana, like shit why did she do it" he said.

"Kate married her perfect man and this was the way they wanted it. She would of liked you all to be there as she was upset the morning of her wedding. Your parents were threatening her that if they didn't get the wedding that they wanted then they were not coming so Kate took the choice out of their hands and got married her way" I told him as he nodded. He really had been pushed in the middle of this I just wish he had chosen his sisters side.

"You all went" he said as I nodded.

"She's my best friend Ethan, I will always support her."

"And your saying I fucking didn't" he said angrily.

"Watch your mouth Kavanagh or I will have your arse out of this house so fast your feet wont touch the ground." Christian said from beside me.

"Ethan when we had dinner at your parents house, instead of seeing how your sister was you waded into the argument and took your parents side, not once from their until the wedding did you call and see how Kate was so what choice did Kate have with not inviting you" I told him while trying to calm Christian down.

Ethan got up looking upset, I suppose the truth hurts and he let his sister down.

"My parents are devastated by this, The Times made it look like they couldn't be bothered going to their own daughters wedding. They are already getting calls from so called friends asking for information. Kate did that."

He walked to the front door slamming it on the way out.

"No they did that to Kate" I whispered to myself.

I was in Christians arms within seconds as he lifted my face up to his.

"Are you ok baby" he asked me.

"Perfect Christian, I have you and teddy, my dad and my best friend are both happy and I get to share your amazing family with you, I couldn't be happier."

We turned the lights off after locking the front door, Taylor had informed us that Ethan had left and the grounds were now secure.

"Take me to bed Mr Grey" I said to Christian.

"Now there's and invitation I will never turn down" he said scooping me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

 **I hope by the time I update next time this site is sorted**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: E L James own everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

CPOV

The past month since we had been back from Aspen has gone quickly, we have six weeks to go until Teddy is due to make an appearance and we can not wait to meet him.

Kate and Elliot had a relaxing honeymoon unfortunately receiving a visit for her mum as soon as they were back. All she cared about was her image and how much that has been damaged with the stuck up people she calls friends, being shunned at her own daughters wedding. From what Elliot had told me Kate had asked her to leave telling her not to come back until she could respect her husband.

My parents are throwing a baby shower for us this weekend inviting Ana's friends from Grey Publishing as its now called and GEH. Elliot said it was just for girls and that I couldn't attend, I made Teddy with Ana so I could be there if I wanted to.

Ray knows Teddy's full name now. Ana wanted to tell him before anyone else did so we spent the weekend in Montesano a few weeks ago, we should really look for some property there as when you have us all and security there, there is no room to move.

A book Ana had been working on was released last week so Ana attended the launch here in Seattle. Thankfully she went as a guest to wish them luck and not to work. Hannah seems to be doing very well since taking over Ana's job.

…

"Ana do you want anything to eat" I asked her.

We had just gotten back from her latest maternity appointment, instead of going back to Bellevue Ana wanted to come to work with me. I didn't mind, I love having her here in my office. Teddy was head down Dr Green said, which worried me at first that the blood would go to his head but she said it was natural and he would be fine. Ana had slight swelling in he ankles and her blood pressure was slightly raised so the doctor wanted her to rest as much as she could.

"I will just have a sandwich please Christian" she said from the couch, her feet were raised with a cushion underneath to help with the swelling.

I pressed the intercom speaking to Andrea to order us both a sandwich.

I had been working through paperwork for the airline I bought, it is all signed now and I have been looking at redesigning the tail on the plane so it now said Grey not the original company. I had some proofs through which were looking promising but couldn't decide which design looked best.

"Baby take a look at these and let me know what you think" I said getting up from my chair and joining her on the couch. I passed her the designs as she looked through them.

I noticed the pad she had been writing notes on she had drawn something on the top. It was an A and a C with a G entwined through the bottom. Our initials.

"What is this Ana" I asked her.

"What" she said looking up from the designs. "Oh nothing I was just doodling" she said before she passed me the designs back.

"I like that one" she said, it was like my Jet just plane grey and white with the word GREY on it. I took it from her placing it on my lap and under the cockpit I copied her doodle, I liked that better.

"Can I steal your doodle Ana" I said.

"Steal away" she said laughing.

I asked her to draw her design bigger because she had done a swirl with the G that I couldn't get right. It will be sent to the designer with the design Ana chose.

Our lunch arrived, Ana ate everything she had, her appetite had grown but she hadn't put on more weight than she should have. Ana had gone back to her afternoon naps the closer she got to her due date so after lunch it wasn't long until she was asleep on the couch.

I walked out of my office passing the airline proofs and Ana's doodle to Andrea telling her to pass them on as I wanted both design's to be on each of the fleet and instruction of where I wanted them. I also told Andrea to hold my calls unless it is urgent and then to come and get me as Ana was asleep.

Ana had only slept for an hour. The afternoon passing quickly after she woke up and we left at 4pm to go home, if I needed to work any more today I can do it from my home office.

Gail had made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner which was devoured by both of us.

Before bed that night I had joined Ana in the bath, Teddy was stretching away surrounded by the warm water. That was one of the things I was looking forward to, bath time with Teddy.

…

The rest of the week had passed quickly and we were soon on our way to my parents. My Aston had made this journey a few times before and it was now my favourite car to drive.

Pulling into the driveway, if anyone didn't know we were having a boy, they would now, blue streamers were everywhere, leading the way to the house. We had made no announcement to anyone about the sex of our baby and they could all wonder until he was born, or they could just drive past my parents.

Walking into the house we were greeted by my mother who quickly shooed me off to the kitchen which was designated the men's room. I had managed to give my wife a kiss before I was pushed in the direction.

"There's daddy to be" granddad said as I approached.

"Hi granddad, I've just been shooed away from my wife" I said not too happy, I just hope they elevate her legs.

"She will be fine, how did your appointment go" he asked.

"Ana and Teddy are fine, her ankles keep swelling so she has to keep her feet elevated. Emm I'm just going to check her feet are up" I said about to walk out of the kitchen nearly bumping into dad on the way in.

"About turn son, your mother said you have to stay in here. Ana is being pampered with her feet up on the couch. Ana said make sure to keep Elliot away from the carrot cake" dad said looking confused.

Seeing the carrot cake on the counter. I cut a few slices, covering them and hid them in the pantry receiving funny looks from dad and granddad.

"Ana loves carrot cake, and Elliot eats it on her so unless we want blood spilled I've hid some away"

We heard laughter coming from the living room before Elliot entered the kitchen.

"Hi bro, carrot cake" he said walking past me getting a spoon and started on the cake.

"Elliot for gods sake don't be a pig and cut a slice" granddad said nodding at me, understanding why I cut some cake for Ana.

"What was all the laughter for" dad asked Elliot.

"I just asked Ana if she knew if woody was still there and if he was still stiff" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Mum was explaining what woody was."

"Have you heard anything from the monster in law" I asked him as it was his turn to roll my eyes.

"Kate bumped into one of her mums friends the other day when she was on an assignment from work, she stopped her wanting to know all the gossip about their wedding. Kate just told her she had an amazing wedding and excused herself."

"Christian, what's this I hear about you owning an airline now" granddad asked as I confirmed the details with him.

"I have been deciding on the design this week, I got Ana to choose in the end and ended up pinching a design she had done of her own." I said laughing about Ana's doodles.

"I didn't know Ana was a designer" Elliot said around a mouth full of food.

I told them about Ana's design, the first jet it will go on will be our own.

Mum and Kate came through to the kitchen taking food back through with them into the living room before coming back for more. Apparently no men were allowed at the moment as girl talk was going on.

"Ana needs to be here with us then as she's carrying a boy" Elliot said earning a stern look from mum especially when she saw what was left of the carrot cake.

"That was for Ana, there's crumbs left" she said not amused at all.

I went to the pantry retrieving the cake from where I had hid it giving it to my mum to give to Ana.

"Elliot step one step closer to the cake and their will be trouble" I said as I saw him eyeing the cake.

About an hour late we were allowed into the living room as I took a seat next to my wife.

"Thank you for saving me some cake" Ana said kissing my lips.

"Your welcome baby."

We were passed presents between us, it was like Christmas all over again. Presents for Teddy everywhere. Ana had presents also including cream for stretch marks, I'm sure she liked being reminded that she had a couple under her stomach. She realised early on when they appeared that no amount of rubbing them will make them fall off or erase them.

Breast pads should have been given when Elliot was not in the room because mini Frisbee they are not. Ana, out of everyone I though would be embarrassed at his antics but she is used to him by now and though it was hilarious.

"Are you ready for your 6 week dry spell" Ros said when all the parents left the room.

"He's fine with it, it me that's not happy" Ana said receiving shocked looks from everyone who was left in the room.

I think they thought my wife was a quiet little mouse who lay back while we had sex, that couldn't be further from the truth as my vixen jumps on my cock whenever she can. I will miss her pussy but my hand will have to keep me busy for the six weeks until we can be joined again.

Once again we went home laden with gifts. With the amount of outfits Teddy now had he would be wearing them once and then sending them to charity because there is no way he will wear everything and will grow out of his clothes before he get to wear them a second time.

…

Monday was busy in work, 5 weeks to go until d,day. I have a calendar on my phone that gives me an announcement every morning to let me know how long we have to go.

Ana was at home today, hopefully with her feet up. I had been checking in with her throughout the morning and I think I am driving her mad now.

 **How's my beautiful wife doing xx – Christian**

 **The same as I was doing 30 minutes ago xx – Ana**

 **Sorry baby, I just worry, the closer we get to his birth the more I'm probably going to panic xx – Christian**

 **Its fine sweetheart I know since Dr Green said for me to stay off my feet as much as possible that you have been worried but we are fine, I move between the library and bathroom or a detour to the couch for a nap. I love you Christian, thank you for looking after us both – Ana**

 **You welcome, rest and have your nap. I love you too – Christian**

The week continued pretty much the same, Ros joked that I should take early paternity leave because my head was in Bellevue with Ana and Teddy.

Thursday morning Andrea announced that Ray was in reception to see me, he has only been here once before and that was with all the crap with Jose. I told her to send him up immediately and for him to be able to come straight up in future and went to the elevator to greet him.

He stepped off the elevator shaking my hand.

"Sorry to drop by announced but we may have a security issue" he said as I showed him into my office.

"What's wrong Ray" I asked. I know him well and he wouldn't have rushed here in-case Ana was in danger.

"I should have called but as soon as I received it, I just felt blind panic, got into my car and drove here. This was in my letterbox this morning." He said handing me the letter, as soon as I saw who it was from I called Taylor telling him to come into my office.

"Put the house on lock-down but don't inform Ana yet" I said as he got straight on the phone to the house awaiting further instructions.

I offered Ray a seat before sitting to read the letter.

 _Ana_

 _I was upset that you didn't include me in your wedding and I didn't get to see you married._

 _From what I have seen in the press, my son in law is very rich._

 _I'm proud of you, you've done well for yourself._

 _I would like to be a part of your life and the life of my grandchild._

 _I've sent this to Ray as I thought going through him would be easier._

 _Please contact me we have a lot to talk about. The number is at the top of the letter_

 _MUM_

I passed the letter to Taylor getting my jacket on to go home. I needed to tell Ana this but I didn't want her stressed, why the fuck does she show her face now.

"I don't want that woman anywhere near my daughter Christian, there is no address. I don't know if she is still with Morton because if he goes near Ana I will kill him. She's fucking delusional" I could hear the desperation in his voice to protect Ana, a desperation that matched mine.

We pulled up to the gate that was securely locked with security armed on the other side. Seeing it was us the gate was opened and then locked again as we drove to the house pulling up outside.

We walked into the house seeing Ana on the couch with a cup of tea in hand and a now surprised look on her face.

"Christian, dad what is it what's wrong" she said trying to put her feet down from the couch.

"Hey its ok don't panic" I said brushing her hair from her forehead.

"Sweetheart I had a letter off your mother this morning wanting to see you" Ray said sitting on the coffee table in-front of Ana and taking her hand.

"What why, why now" she said starting to panic.

"Ana please calm down" I said pleading with her.

Her hand went to her stomach where Teddy must have been moving. He calms her down just like feeling him move calms me.

"Sweetheart what do you want to do" Ray asked her. I wanted to forbid Ana from seeing her, but that is not how we communicate together.

Ana had a decision to make and whether it was one I liked or not we were a team and would do this together. We watched as she read the letter getting angry the more she read.

"She's crazy does she think I only married Christian for his money, that proves she doesn't know me at all. I want to know if she is still with him. If she is I don't want to ever speak or see her again" Ana said breathlessly.

Ray tried the number that just rang out. We heard the gate bell rang and we just froze.

Taylor walked into the room before speaking.

"Sir its your mother" he said as I told them to let her in.

Ana told me to go and greet my mother so I kissed her forehead before getting up and going to the front door.

"Its like fort Knox here today" mum greeted me kissing my cheek.

"I came to keep Ana company for the afternoon, I didn't know you would be home son." mum said.

"Rays here, he received a letter off Ana's mum so he came to Grey House" I told her.

"Oh dear" she said before I followed her into the living room.

"Hello Ana dear I though I would keep you company for the afternoon" mum said patting Ray on the shoulder before taking a seat next to Ana.

She had removed her feet from the couch, I needed her to raise them again but now wasn't the time to make her stay put.

Gail had brought tea in for my mother as Ray tried the number again. If he didn't get through this time I would get Barney to trace the number.

He was about to try again when the gate bell went again. Thinking it was another member of my family stopping by I didn't think anything of it until Taylor rushed through from the security office with Ryan following him telling Prescott to stay with Ana.

I rushed after him to the front door where I knew he would wait for me.

"Sir their here, the gate has ID'd Carla and Stephen Morton."

I didn't realise Ray had followed me until he was out the front door and running down the driveway.

I followed him telling Sawyer to stay with my wife but not to say anything for now.

I ran after ray until we reached the gate. The car door opened and the woman who gave birth to my wife got out.

"Ray, I should have known you were here" she said with a nasally voice.

"And you must be my new son in law" she said turning to me.

"Excuse me, I'm his son in law" I said pointing to Ray "you on the other hand, I don't know you."

"I'm Carla your mother in law, I've come to see my daughter if that's ok with you" she said.

"No its not fucking ok what do you want Carla and I know its not to play happy family's with my daughter."

"She my daughter not yours, you were just their at the time until something better came along. I have a right to see her and my grandchild when it comes." Ray went forward, I think if the gate wasn't there his hands would have been around her throat.

Our attention then was drawn to the car as the door opened and the man who tormented my wife's childhood emerged. I felt a rage I have never felt before. He was nothing but a bully, he mentally abused my Ana and he was now stood feet away as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"What's going on Carla, I thought we're here to see our Anastasia" his words were like someone lighting a blue touch paper.

"You stay the fuck away from my wife, step one foot closer to her and I will kill you" I was seething.

"There's no need to be like that we just want to see our Anastasia" Carla said. This woman was thick, there was not a cat in hells chance that she would get near Ana or Teddy.

Voices through the radio startled everyone as it crackled to life. Hearing Ana's name shouted I took off running back to the house. We didn't know what was going on at the moment but Ray followed me back. Something had to be wrong with Ana.

I rushed into the living room seeing my mother holding Ana on the couch.

"What's wrong" was all I could get out as I dropped to my knees infront of her.

"Shes having a panic attack and her blood pressure is too high" mum said.

"Ana sweetheart ana, please focus on us" ray was saying, neither of us ever wanted to see her like this again.

I didn't know what could have given her this reaction until I noticed the TV was on. All the security cameras could be viewed through the TVs here in the living room and our bedroom TV and at the moment it was on the gate and she had seen Morton.

"Fuck." I grabbed the remote turning it off before moving to Ana

I placed my hands on either side of Ana's face kissing her lips and then speaking to her. The rest of the room was so quiet.

"Ana baby, you need to calm down please. Teddy needs you to stay calm" mum must had had her doctors bag in the back of her car because she was checking Ana over while I was calming her down.

"Christian, make him go away please" Ana whispered when she focused her eyes on my face. "please make him go away."

"Ill make him go away, make them both go away" I pulled Ana into my arms holding her tight to me.

I will keep them away from her if its the last thing I do.

"Where did dad go" Ana asked when she had calmed enough so she could talk to me properly, I was thinking that myself as he was here a moment ago.

"Ana sweetheart I have called Dr Green, I want you to go in and she agrees, just to check you over and check Theodore is ok."

Mum must see the panic that had both appeared on our faces.

"Hey both of you stop, can you feel him Ana" mum said turning to Ana who nods.

I move my hand to her stomach and Teddy is kicking away.

"He is fine just please make your old mother happy and let Dr Green check you both out."

I helped Ana off the couch as we walked to the door, I wanted to carry Ana but she preferred to walk stopping when she reached my mum and taking her hand.

"Your not old and your the only mother I want" Ana said kissing mum on the cheek. I kissed mum too, as she put her hand on the side of my face smiling at me.

I could tell she was choked up by what Ana had said.

We went to the car as Ana yet again asked where Ray was.

"He's just talking to Taylor Ana" Sawyer said promising to let him know we were going to the hospital.

Once we arrived Ana was hooked up to a machine, she had a large belt around her stomach which the monitor was attached to. It picked up teddy's heartbeat and every time he moved a loud noise came through the speaker. Dr Green came in every 30 minutes to check on the results and also Ana's blood pressure as it was slowly coming down.

I was worried it would go back up again when Ray walked into the room with a cut above his eye and bruised knuckles.

"Dad what happened" Ana asked him.

"I was just getting rid of a problem that wont be bothering you any more" he said. It was now I knew where he had been and what he had done. Like me he would protect Ana at any cost.

"Are you ok dad."

"I'm fine sweetheart, its lovely to hear teddy's heartbeat I cant wait for our first fishing trip, just Teddy and his granddads" he said laughing.

Four hours we were in the hospital before Ana's blood pressure was at an acceptable level and teddy had been sufficiently monitored.

Ana was to avoid stress at all costs and was to rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She wasn't on bed rest but if her blood pressure became a problem that is what she would be.

I would probably drive everyone crazy if I had to sit still for long but Ana took everything in her stride. As long as she had a cup of tea in one hand and a book or manuscript in the other then my wife was ok, she would stay put on the couch. Teddy is due next month and we cannot wait to meet him but until then he would stay put safe and warm inside his mother.

Morton was arrested for starting a fight as he threw the first punch. It was all on camera so he couldn't dispute the fact. We found our Morton was already on bail for attacking someone in a club so it would be a long while before he saw the light of day again. From what Ryan told us he was blaming Carla for dragging him there in the first place. I have lost count of the amount of restraining orders I have had issued since Ana and I have been together but Carla Adams, Morton or what ever the poor fuck she marries next, name is she will not be allowed within 100 feet of Ana, Ray Teddy or myself. In fact any of our family.

Walking into the library, Ana is sat looking out of the window.

"Are you ok Ana" I asked her breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry my mind was miles away, well a hot beach that's far away" she said laughing.

"Can we go back for our anniversary and take Teddy with us if we don't get back before then" Ana asked me.

"Sounds perfect baby, the three of us and we could always invite our family along, though I don't know how long Mia will last without a store nearby."

"If she saw the sandy beaches and clear water I'm sure she would survive, though I don't want Elliot near our waterfall, who know what he will do in there." she said laughing.

I would make sure we go to Meridian again as soon as we can. Seeing Teddy playing in the sand would be a lot of fun when he is bigger as long as he doesn't try to eat it. I loved making plans for Ana and myself, I couldn't wait to start making plans for three.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I have been trying to give Morton his comeuppance for a while and I thought it was Ray who should deal with him.**

 **A little boy will make an appearance next chapter.**

 **Until then take care**

 **Caroline**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Fingers crossed this posts otherwise I will be writing this to myself.**

APOV

My due date was fast approaching and the couch had become my place of choice, it was this or be on bed rest as my blood pressure would fluctuate at the slightest thing.

Christian was now working full time from home, not wanting to be too far away from me or Teddy. My hospital route had been planned, run and rerun so many times that security will be nervous wrecks by the time our little boy makes an appearance.

Two days I have left, his head is already engaged and I'm waddling like a duck, Christian was worried about blood running to his his head but Dr Green said it was perfectly normal and he was in the best position for delivery.

Thankfully we had heard no more from Carla, Morton was in prison for a long time and Teddy would be an adult by the time he was released. For the assault he was on bail for and now attacking my dad hopefully we will never see him again. Christian told me the bare minimum of details and I was fine with that, the less I knew the better.

I had been having braxton hicks contractions for the past few days which were having my husband panicking with everyone. Dr Green assured us both they were just practice contractions and I would know for certain when they arrived.

Poor Gail had become my personal secretary at home, answering calls with the same answer. "no baby is not here yet. Sorry Ana is sleeping at the moment I will let her know you called." after the fourth time today of the same reply she rolled her eyes.

"That was Hannah, she sends her best" Gail said before answering the phone again and repeating the same line.

The only people she put through when they called was my dad and Grace. Kate and Mia were the worst of them all constantly calling.

"Do you want any lunch Ana" Gail asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Just something light" I told her. I just couldn't get comfortable today, Teddy had no room left and when he did move, it hurt.

The next few days continued in much the same fashion that I turned my phone off because as my due day came and went I was starting to get frustrated, with calls, with waiting it felt like it was never going to end.

Dr Green said sex could start my contractions off, she's out of her mind. I can barely sit up straight and she thinks mounting my husbands cock will help.

…

I was woken up on the morning of the 12th disoriented for a few minutes. Christian was fast asleep beside me so it wasn't him that woke me up. I turned on my side to try and get some sleep again seeing it was just after 6am when the pain started.

It started in my lower back moving to my stomach, tightening more and more on the way. I held my breath as it hurt, waiting for it to subside as I whimpered with the pain.

If that was a braxton hicks it was the strongest one I have had. I lay looking at the clock to see if any more came. I had hours between the braxton ones so it could be a while but seven minutes later the familiar pain in my back started again.

Breathing through it with the techniques I had learned in the private antenatal classes we had. Not a minute later the pain started easing.

Two, seven minutes apart if I get one more in seven minutes I will wake Christian up, we were told to wait until our contractions were 4 minutes apart or if my waters broke then we had to go to the hospital but if these were real I needed Christian.

Getting up to use the bathroom, I was trying to pee when the next one hit. Looking at the clock we had in here, it was 7 minutes again.

I cleaned myself up making my way back to our bedroom when I felt the water run down my leg.

Either I had lost bladder control completely or my waters had gone. A sharp pain hit my stomach as a loud groan escaped my lips.

"Ana" Christian said disoriented, realising I was not in the bed next to him as he shot up off the bed.

Five minutes, my waters breaking had brought stronger contraction and closer together.

Christian was at my side in seconds, nearly slipping in the fluid now on the floor.

"Contractions" was all I could say before another hit.

He helped me back to the bed sitting me down. Our bed was getting wet but I couldn't worry about that at the moment as I told Christian about my contractions.

I was breathing through the contractions as Christian was on his phone.

"Taylor baby on the way" he said before hanging up and dialling a new number.

"Dr Green, my wife is in labour, her waters have broken and her contractions have jumped from 7 to 5 minutes very quickly" I don't know what the doctors said turning to the bedroom door when a knock came.

Gail put her head in asking if there was anything she could do.

"Can you get me a new nightgown please." I asked her as she helped me to change. The one I had on was soaked, the new one probably would be too in a minute but for now I was dry.

Christian helped me slowly walk down the stairs, holding me to him when half way down a contraction hit again.

"Still 5 minutes" he said keeping me upright.

We made it to the car, sitting down before another contraction had hit.

"Drive Taylor" Christian said. We had a car in front and one behind to make sure we arrived safely. I joked when they first told me about the arrangement that we were not the president but at this moment we could have a convoy following us and I wouldn't care.

Once we arrived at the hospital we were immediately taken in to the maternity suite where I was given a gown and asked to change. I was glad at this point as I was still losing fluid and the gown I had changed into at home was now soaked.

"Good morning I'm Michelle and I will be looking after you today" our midwife introduced herself to us as she came into the room.

She checked my blood pressure which was stable at the moment but would be monitored throughout my labour and hooked me up to a monitor. Teddy's heartbeat was steady and it was a relief hearing it.

"Dr Green is on her way. Have you thought about what you want for pain relief" she asked me.

I didn't want an epidural if I could get away with it so I told her I would try to see how I would go on entonox at the moment and then something stronger as I went along.

"Are you ok Ana, god what am I asking, your in pain of course your not ok" Christian said.

"Hey I'm fine, Teddy is on his way and even though it hurts at the moment I cant wait to meet him" I said taking Christians hand.

I squeezed his hand tighter as a contraction hit again, I was in the middle of the contraction when Dr Green entered the room.

She passed me the mouth piece and told me to breath in the entonox, it helped take the edge of the contraction but also made my head feel as if it was floating on the ceiling.

"You should have some of this" I said putting my hand out to Christian, boy was my mouth dry now.

"You keep it Ana," he said.

"Baby is doing fine" she said looking at the readout.

"I'm just going to check how you are doing Ana, can you put you feet in the stirrups for me" she said I hope no one came in at the moment as they would get an eyeful of my bits.

Thankfully my feet were not in the stirrups for long and I could put them back down.

"Your 5cm dilated, how is the pain at the moment" she asked me.

"Painful, I don't know what the entonox is doing but I feel stoned at the moment" I said.

"If you need anything stronger please let Michelle know and I will be back to see you in 30 minutes" she said before leaving the room.

The next three hours were pretty much the same, Grace had popped her head in to dry my eyes and calm her son down as the pain got worse.

The entonox wasn't strong enough and I had been given pethidine, as if I wasn't in enough pain they stick a needle in my arse.

"Ana breathe please focus on me" Christian said.

It hurt so much, I felt pain and pressure like I had never felt before.

"I need to push" I grunted out.

Dr Green took my legs, placing them in the stirrups before checking me again.

"Ana when you next have a contraction I want you to push, push into your bottom" next contraction I couldn't tell when one ended and the next started.

I felt the pressure again and I pushed as hard and as long as I could, groaning along the way. Christian was my rock throughout, I couldn't have gotten through this with out him by my side.

"Pant Ana" Michelle said as I felt like my pussy was being stretched apart.

"Baby's head is out" Dr green said.

"On the next contraction, I want you to push this little boy out ok."

Nodding, the pain started again and I pushed. Christians hand must be crushed by now but he didn't complain.

I could feel the pressure release and our little boy was placed on my stomach, both Christian and I were in tears and Teddy was in full voice. I felt another injection go into my thigh.

"He's here Christian" I said looking up to my husband who was too emotional to speak at the moment as he kissed my forehead before kissing Teddy's also.

"Do you want to cut the cord daddy" Michelle asked him as Christian took the scissors from her before he cut the cord.

Michelle picked him up from my stomach taking him to be cleaned and weighed. I hadn't realised in the excitement of Teddy's birth that Dr Green had delivered the afterbirth before excusing herself from the room.

Michelle brought him back passing Teddy to his daddy who cradled him protectively in his arms.

"He is 7lb 6oz and we have put his time of birth as 6.33pm. He's a perfect little boy, congratulation both of you" Michelle said.

"Thank you Michelle from all of us" I said as Christian agreed.

Michelle stayed until I was showered and changed before excusing her self once I was in my new room.

I was handed over to another nurse who helped latch a very hungry Teddy onto my breast.

"He's a boob man like his dad" I said when we were finally alone.

I knew we had family in the waiting room but we wanted him to try and feed first.

His daddy did his first nappy change before leaving Teddy and I in our room while he went to see our family.

Teddy would be staying here with me while I was in the hospital as it would be too much of a security nightmare to put him in the nursery.

Dr green said we could go home in the morning if Teddy's was still feeding well. I think Christian will relax more when we are all back home.

"Keep your voice down Elliot" I heard Christian say before he popped his head in the door checking I was still decent.

"Are you ready to meet your mad family" I said kissing his forehead.

Christian came over as I placed Teddy into his arms. He turned around to show our family the newest addition.

"I would like to introduce you all to our son, Theodore Raymond Grey" he said as they all came closer.

"Shit bro you made a baby" Elliot said in awe looking at his nephew.

"What did you think I have been carrying for the past 9 months" I asked him as he laughed.

Christian passed Teddy on to Grace who sat down with him.

He had woken up and had let out a yawn looking at his grandmother.

"He's beautiful" she said looking to us.

Christian had come to sit next to me on the bed. I was tired but if we had told our family they had to wait until tomorrow to see him they would have camped out over night.

"Long day" Christian said as I rested my head on his chest.

"Mmm but so worth it" I said.

"Are you still in any pain Ana."

"My body aches but not too bad, Dr Green said it was natural after a birth."

We watched Teddy passed around our family, Elliot was the funniest. You would think he was holding a bomb the way he held him.

Teddy let out a cry which had Elliot quickly passing him on to Kate. She looked more out of her element than Elliot.

Christian got up walking over to Kate, taking a crying Teddy into his arms.

"Its ok buddy" he said to him as he instantly quietened.

"He knows his daddy's voice" dad said.

"I should hope so I have had many conversations with my wife's stomach over the past nine months."

It was nearly 9pm when we finally shooed everyone out of the room. I fed Teddy again before putting a sleeping little boy into what Elliot deemed his fish tank next to the bed. I have to agree it did look like a tank but would keep Teddy safe.

A midwife came in to check on my blood pressure saying everything was normal and checking Teddy had fed before jotting down in my notes and then leaving the room. If she expected Christian to leave she would be very disappointed.

…

Teddy had woken up twice during the night for a feed and change, Christian helped me throughout.

My cramps had started so I was given some paracetamol to help ease the pain.

Teddy was suckling on my breast when Christian woke up. I was in complete awe of this little boy as his hand pushed on my breast as if he wanted more.

"He seems happy" Christian said as I looked to him smiling.

"Yes he's having his breakfast." I stroked his cheek with my finger when there was a knock on the door.

Christian got up going straight to it so who ever was outside didn't see my breast on display. He came back a few moments later with two bags full of food. My stomach was rumbling as soon as I smelt it.

"Give him to me and eat your breakfast" Christian said as I passed him Teddy while he managed to get a small burp from him.

"That's daddy's boy."

Once we had eaten breakfast Dr Green came in to check us both over before giving us the all clear to go home.

"Can you pack Teddy's bag up Christian while I just get ready" I asked looking to him to see he was already packing his bag.

I used the bathroom before showering and getting changed. I couldn't wait to take Teddy home and show him his room.

"There are press outside the hospital Ana so we are going out the back" he told me when I came out of the bathroom.

I didn't think it would be long before they got wind of our little ones arrival especially with our family camping out in the waiting room last night.

"Its fine Christian I didn't think we could escape without at least someone following us."

"Are you ready to leave" Michelle said coming into our room.

"Yes thank you we're all packed up."

"I need to carry your little boy to the car" she said.

This was a hospital policy that Christian wanted to argue about but went along with.

We arrived at the car, Christian helped me in after I had said goodbye to Michelle. He then went to his side putting Teddy in between us before he climbed in himself.

Driving through the press cordoned off at the end of the road we drove towards Bellevue and home. Security surrounded us both front and back, Ryan already in his role as Teddy's CPO riding up front with Taylor.

We drove through the gate and up the driveway. At the front door a bunch of blue and Grey balloons were tied to the trees that were on each side of the front door.

"Your brother was here early this morning sir to bring the balloons" Taylor said.

"That was nice of him" Christian said.

Christian got out of the car going round to help me out. I wanted to carry Teddy in my arms not in his seat into the house so I took him out and we walked into the house together.

"Welcome home Teddy" I said kissing his forehead.

"Yes welcome home son" Christian took him from my arms as we walked around showing Teddy where he lived.

Ascending the stairs to the first floor we walked into the nursery.

"This is your room Teddy" Christian said.

Teddy was awake but was more interested in his daddy's face than on what was going on around him.

I faulted a second wondering when he brought it. In the corner was the rocking chair my dad had made beside it along the wall was a wooden toy box with Teddy's Toys engraved on it.

I sat in the chair rocking back and forth. Christian walked over to me placing Teddy in my arms.

Sat here we could see the Grace on the Sound with the Olympic Mountains in the background.

"He has a perfect view" I said to Christian as I continued to rock.

"Yes its the best view I have ever seen" Christian said as I looked up to see him looking at us both.

He leaned down kissing my lips whispering in my ear as Teddy had closed his eyes.

"The best view in the world.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed my story.**

 **I need a lie down after writing this one, I feel like I've gone through childbirth again.**

 **The only births I could go off for writing this chapter were my own children's so I'm not sure if the medication I used is given in different country's.**

 **If your reading my new story Within His Arms I am hoping to have chapter two up sometime today unless fan fiction has another tantrum.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	46. Chapter 46

**E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are mine**

CPOV

I am completely in love with this little boy in my arms and I could never express how much I love my wife.

Watching Ana give birth to our son, I have never been as proud of anyone more than I was in that moment. She was amazing.

Teddy was perfect, 10 fingers and 10 toes. We had been home from the hospital for five days and he will be one week old tomorrow.

I was starting to realise my son had Elliot's sense of humour as he loved to pee on me as soon as I took his diaper off. I've learnt from experience to make sure I have everything ready for his change before the spray starts.

"How are my boys doing" Ana said coming into the nursery, kissing my lips before kissing Teddy on his forehead.

"He's doing fine, perfecting his aim. He just likes to pee on daddy, he never does it with you."

"That's because Teddy is a gentleman" she said stroking his cheek.

I took advantage of Teddy being occupied by hearing his mothers voice to finally get him covered up, doing up his onesie and passing him to Ana.

She took him to the rocking chair and put him to the breast as he latched on straight away.

I cleaned up the changing table taking the diaper downstairs to dispose of. His first dirty one, my god where did it all come from. I couldn't comprehend how so much green and black shit could come from a tiny little arse.

Getting rid of the toxic waste I washed my hands before getting two bottles of water from the fridge, Ana always gets thirsty when she feeds him so I take one back to her. I open mine drinking most of it down.

Picking up the newspapers on the way back upstairs. They were all going mad with the picture they now had. Ana and I had decided to release one photo of the three of us hoping the interest in Teddy will die down after a while.

Taylor had said they had thrown a few paps off the front of our property for trying to put their camera's on top of the wall. I dont know why they bother, you cannot see the house from where they are. I told Taylor to deal with it, I had so much more important things to be getting on with than worry about the press like getting to know my son.

I looked at the Times, seeing the headline _Billion Dollar Baby._ Not very original. They probably wanted Kate to work on it but she is still refusing to report on us or any other Grey.

Ana was just burping Teddy when I arrived back into the nursery, taking Teddy from her and putting him to my shoulder with a burp cloth underneath. I passed her the water and walked around the room. Its lovely to see him wide awake as most often than not he is asleep not long after his tummy is full. I know he cannot see far at the moment but there is plenty to see in his room.

"They need to get someone to do better headlines" Ana said putting the newspapers down. The Nooz was allowed to publish the photo and a quick mention of his name but Ros has them on a tight lease and would quickly put down anyone who tried to publish something we wouldn't like. I'm sure she is a secret Domme as she is always saying she likes to go down their and crack the whip.

We take Teddy down to the kitchen putting him in his bassinet which was just in the living room. We could see and hear him from where we sat having breakfast and hear the music from the baby mobile that is above him.

"Sir Miss McGowan is on her way down" Taylor said coming into the kitchen before going to greet her at the door.

"Good morning Michelle" Ana greeted her when she came into the kitchen.

With needing to have a midwife check on Ana and Teddy for the first week after coming home. Ana asked Michelle if she could do it instead of a community midwife. She agreed and has been here every day since we came home, Teddy is doing very well putting a few ounces on since we brought him home.

Ana has had a few stomach cramps which we were told about before Teddy came but they still caused her a bit of discomfort when she fed Teddy, often using a feeding pillow between herself and our boy. He didn't mind as long as the breast was there.

"How have the cramps been Ana" Michelle asked.

"Better than they have been and the heat pad works" she told her as she lay on the couch in the the living room.

She pressed on her stomach to check it was going down as it should do before checking Teddy. Two more ounces the little bloater had put on, he had lost a bit of his birth weight and was starting to put it back on again.

Once Michelle had left we enjoyed the peace for a few minutes, we cuddled on the couch as our little boy now slept in his bassinet.

"Are you ok baby" I said pulling he closer to me.

"Mmm apart from being tired most of the time. I wouldn't change anything for the world."

The peace was very welcome, after having family popping in and out, Mia especially wanting to play with him when we have just put him down for a nap. It was nice just to be the three of us.

I looked down to see Ana nodding off.

"Go to bed Ana, go and get some sleep I will wake you if I need you."

She finally relented and went up the stairs. I moved Teddy closer to the couch, I could hear every little breath and like the many times I have watched his mummy sleep I watch our son until my eyes close as well.

I woke up looking at the clock over the mantel seeing it was nearly two hours later. I'm not sure what had woken me up until I heard a squeak and a whimper from beside me.

"Hello buddy what are you doing awake" all the books I have read don't know anything, saying a newborn baby sleeps most of the day and night they obviously hadn't met my son. I felt his diaper and it wasn't dirty I passed him his dummy thinking he was hungry but he spat that out. Stubborn little man I know where he gets that from.

I picked him up placing him against my chest as we walked to the window. It was raining outside but you could still see the Grace bobbing about on the water.

"Daddy will take you on that son, when you are a bit bigger. When your a lot older maybe you could help daddy sail it aswell." I walked around for a while unwilling to put him back down.

Moving to the couch I sat down putting my feet up as I lay back on the cushions and lay him on my chest. I wouldn't go back to sleep now so I rubbed his back and gently patted his bottom until he was asleep again.

Ana found us like that about 30 minutes later, she looked freshly showered and more wide awake. Kissing my lips she thanked me for the rest.

"Ana we do this together" I said as I passed her Teddy.

"Do you want to go and get some sleep Christian."

"No, I'm fine I had a couple of hours before he woke me up, I will get a shower though" kissing her again I went up to our bedroom.

The shower was nice and refreshing on my body waking me up a bit, the shave was also nice. Elliot had called me a hobo because I hadn't shaved in a couple of days, i'd like to see him find time to shave every day when he had a newborn in the house.

Going back into the living room Ana was on the phone, Grace she mouthed to me before she passed me the phone.

"Hi mum" I said.

"Hello son, how are you all doing."

"We're fine, trying to sleep when Teddy sleeps" I said as Gail placed a sandwich in front of me as I mouthed my thanks.

"I was just calling to ask If you would like to all come round for Sunday lunch tomorrow, your grandmother is a lot better and would love to meet him. Its fine if you think its too soon, we can arrange it another time."

"One moment mum" I said putting my phone on mute and speaking to Ana.

"Mum wants us round for dinner tomorrow as grandma is better and wants to meet him" grandma had a bad cold when Teddy was born so she didn't want to chance giving it to Teddy.

"That's fine Christian, it would be nice to see them all" Ana said.

I take my phone off mute and speak to my mum.

"What time do you want us mum."

"Is 2pm ok" she asked.

"Yes that's fine mum we will see you tomorrow" hanging up after saying goodbye I turn to Ana.

"2pm ok."

"Its fine I can feed Teddy before we go and can always go up to your room if the room they were making for Teddy is not ready."

We managed to eat our lunch before our little man woke up.

…

We were on our way to my parents with our cavalcade in tow as Ana called them. If I had my way we would have 5 cars instead of three even though we are only going a five minute drive away, it doesn't matter my family need protecting. Ana doesn't even roll her eyes at all the security any more she just said she is fine with it as it stops me pulling all my hair out.

We pulled through the electric gates of my parents and drove to the side of the house. Unlike our house you could see their house from the road.

Getting out, my parents were already there to meet us. They walked straight to us, taking Teddy's car seat out of my hand and went back into the house.

"What about us" I shouted after them as Ana I and slowly followed.

"So it begins" Ana said laughing at the expression on my face.

We went into the kitchen where my mum was taking Teddy out of his coat.

"You do know we did make him" I said pointing between Ana and myself.

"Sorry son, I was just excited to see him" she said giving us a one armed hug, not wanting to relinquish her hold on Teddy.

Ana and I walked into the living room kissing grandma and granddad on the cheek.

"Where is our great grandson" grandma asked.

"Ask mum she had just taken him from us and completely ignored us" I said as Ana giggled beside me.

"Your not going to give that one up are you" she said as I shook my head.

My grandmother started laughing then as we turned to her.

"Christian you look like that grumpy cat off the internet" well that set Ana off laughing more.

"Since when did you go on the internet" I asked her.

"Elliot" was all she said, that explained everything.

Finally my mum brought him into the room. I knew she would have been checking him over, being a paediatrician she wouldn't be able to help her self.

"Has he put on weight" mum said turning to Ana and myself.

"He has put two ounces on, another two and he will be back to his birthweight" Ana said.

"I cant believe he is one week old, it seems like it's been five minutes." I said.

"One week as a hobo with no sleep" Elliot said coming into the room with Kate and Mia. Where they had been who knows but they had shopping bags with them.

"We sleep when our son sleeps, and he doesn't look like a hobo" Ana said defending me.

"Here mum" mum said to grandma who had put a pillow on her lap to support Teddy. My mum supported his head as grandma touched his cheek then his hand as he grabbed her finger.

"He's beautiful Christian and Ana, just perfect" she said wiping a tear away.

After grandma had held him granddad had his turn, two Theodore's together. I hadn't realised Mia had been snapping pictures on her phone of our grandparents holding Teddy until she showed me the ones she had took promising to send them to me later.

We had managed to get through lunch before Teddy needed feeding again. My mum took us both to what is now Teddy's room. There were more toys in here than at home.

"Mia, is all I'm saying" mum said as Ana laughed.

Teddy as always latched onto Ana's breast first time, whining impatiently when Ana swapped breast.

"OK you little piggy, its coming" she said as his mouth went around her nipple again.

"You are definitely daddy's boy" Ana said.

"Hey, i resent that. I'm not that bad with your breasts" she looked at me raising her eyebrow laughing.

She's right I cant get enough of any part of her body especially her breasts.

My mum had come back in laughing passing Ana a bottle of water.

"What's so funny mum" I asked her.

"Elliot has volunteered to do Theodore's next diaper. He was telling Kate it cant be that hard so she dared him to do it" she said.

"He's a baby not a doll to practice on" I said.

"He knows son, he will be fine and it will might shut him up at how easy having a baby is" she said.

"Ana what do you think" I asked her.

"As long as one of us is breathing down his neck and he doesn't take him off the table. I love your brother Christian but he holds him like a football."

Everyone apart from Ana, might think I am over protective but he is my boy and I will do anything to protect him even from my crazy brother.

Ana had finished feeding Teddy and went to use the bathroom. She must have told Elliot to come in as not a few minutes after she left, did he enter.

"OK what do I have to do" he was so nervous that is was hard not to laugh.

"All I will say bro is be prepared and have everything ready but you will have to wait a few minutes until I get a burp from him."

I walked around the room with him on my shoulder as I patted and rubbed his back. It was a few minutes before I heard a small burp in my ear and feel a ripple from his bottom.

"You ready Elliot" I said laying Teddy on the changing table.

"As I'll ever be."

I directed him to undo his onesie, lifting his little legs up to move it out of the way before opening the bottom of his vest.

"How many poppers do you have to open in one day, there really fiddly." he said.

"Too many to count, do you have a clean diaper ready" I said.

He lifted it up to show me he had it before he undid the tape on the diaper pulling it away, big no no. I've learned to pull it away slowly because as soon as it was away he peed, hitting Elliot in the chest who jumped back swearing. His shout made Teddy jump who started screaming. I should have known this was a bad idea.

I stroked Teddy's head and talked to him risking getting a faceful but at the moment I didn't care, my son was in distress.

"Teddy shhh Teddy" he calmed down following my voice.

"Elliot if you cant do this please say and I will finish him off."

"I will carry on" he said wiping his little bottom. He had just got his clean diaper on when Teddy decided to poop. It was hard not to laugh at the look of disgust on Elliot's face. I don't know who was more of a mess at the moment the 30 year old or the 1 week old.

"Have you finished now little man" Elliot said getting a clean diaper.

Teddy seemed happy and had one last thing in store for his uncle as when he lifted his legs up to put the diaper under his bottom, teddy let out a small fart along with a small piece of poo that hit his uncle in the forehead.

I will give it to Elliot, he continued on until he had teddy all dressed again before passing him to me and grabbing for a wipe cleaning his own face.

"You and me Mr Teddy are going to have words" he said before I walked from the room, laughing so hard I had tears on my face.

Telling everyone what Teddy had done they were all laughing but grandma had the final word when Elliot walked into the room

"Hey shit head" she said. Mum looked shocked but dad nearly fell off his chair he was laughing so much.

"Really brother you just had to tell him and you young Master Grey need to keep your arse under control" he said addressing Teddy as mum smacked his hand for swearing in front of her grandson.

…

We left the madhouse just after six saying goodbye to everyone before all the cars left in a line.

Arriving back at home, we went straight up to Teddy's room, Ana wanted to give him a bath before she fed him and put him down. We were trying to keep him awake on the short journey home.

I put his bath on while Ana put him on the changing table. She was talking to him and she had his complete attention as he concentrated on her voice.

Checking the water was at the right temperature for him, Ana brought a squirming Teddy into the bathroom.

She washed his hair before placing him into the bath supporting his head and shoulders with one hand and still have a hand free to wash him. When we finished bathing him, he was splashing his feet in the water. I could see when he was bigger that Ana and I would be more wet than Teddy.

"Take him Christian" Ana said passing a squirming little boy to me and into the towel I had ready.

A cry came from him until he was warm again.

Ana cleaned the bathroom up while I dried Teddy and got him dressed.

"Are you ready for your supper son" I said kissing his forehead.

Over his crib is small aeroplanes and helicopters hanging from the ceiling, I touched one as it swung around. His vision range wasn't far at the moment but he seemed happy watching the helicopter moving above him.

"I hope he is better at flying that his mummy" Ana said coming back into the nursery dryer than before.

"Your better than you were when we first met" I told her.

"I know there is nothing better than flying with your husband" she said kissing my lips.

Ana sat in the rocking chair giving Teddy his last meal for a few hours I hope, we burped him before taking him in to our room and putting him in his bassinet. His little mouth opening in a tiny O yawning.

I wrapped my arms around Ana pulling her into me. We stood watching our son until his eyes closed.

"Come on baby" I said taking her hand and leading her to our bathroom, switching the baby monitor on so we can hopefully have a bath without getting out halfway through.

Ana had told me she had stopped bleeding so she wasn't worried aboout bathing with me than when we first came home from the hospital.

We climbed into the hot water and just rested for a while, Ana had placed a warm flannel over each of her breast to ease some of the discomfort.

I washed her hair running my fingers through it as she relaxed against me.

"Do you still have cramps Ana" I asked her.

"Not today so hopefully they will be going away."

We washed up before climbing into bed once Ana's hair was dry. I pulled her into my arms kissing her lips as her hands went into my hair tugging. I knew there was five weeks before I could make love to my wife and I am perfectly happy to wait until Ana was ready again.

I'm content to have my wife in my arms and my son by my side, I have everything I have ever wanted in our room.

 **Thank you for all your reviews on last chapter, I'm glad you liked the birth.**

 **The incident with Elliot and Teddy did actually happen to my fiancé and he is still yet to live it down so I though it would be something that would happen to Elliot.**

 **I have been asked how many chapters left, I have summary's written out until chapter 50 so that may be the last chapter for Flawless. I would like to revisit this family maybe a couple of years ahead when phoebe is around or at least on the way but I wont start anything unless I have enough material to write a full story, I don't want to start something unless I can finish it.**

 **Take care, until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	47. Chapter 47

**E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

It ridiculous how much I want Christian, if anyone would have asked who would be suffering at the end of six weeks. I'm sure everyone would have said Christian but its not, its me.

Christian had the luxury of mine and his hand over the past six weeks but today after my six week check. I was going to lie my husband down and have my wicked way with him.

He laughed when I told him of my plans, he said he would always be a willing participant and for me to do whatever I wanted.

"Is everything ready Ana" Christian asked me coming into our bedroom.

Teddy was lay in the middle of our bed with pillows on either side of him kicking away with his feet.

"Yes all ready, bottles?" I asked him.

"All done, one that we are taking with us and the others are ready for his milk, which is also frozen. Mum is going to pick it all up later after we hand Teddy over to them, she will probably sterilise them again but you know what mum is like." its like a military operation just to get out of the house with everything we need to take for Teddy.

We are going into the city today for my check-up and Teddy's baby check. If I get the all clear, Christian and I will be staying in Seattle for the night and Grace and Carrick who we are meeting up for lunch at the Space Needle will be taking Teddy back to Bellevue with them.

Over the past week I had been expressing milk as well as breastfeeding. Christian panicked at first thinking I wanted to go back to work early until I passed him a bottle filled with milk and asked him to feed his son.

I could tell he was choked up at first, he had been waiting patiently for his turn to feed his son but I didn't want to take Teddy off the breast too soon.

He's an amazing father, he completely dotes on Teddy and there is nothing he wouldn't do for him, for either of us.

Teddy's personality is coming out all the time. He loves to watch the planes and helicopter fly over his crib, often little squeaks coming from him when he sees them. He will definitely have his fathers love of flying.

Christian took Teddy off the bed as we went downstairs, putting his coat on. He strapped him into his car seat as I got his baby bag and headed out to the car.

"Are you ok Ana" he asked me as Taylor drove us into the city.

"Yes I'm just hoping everything is ok."

"Everything will be fine baby, you both will be fine" he said taking my hand.

We arrived at the hospital, our first appointment being with Dr Greene. We didn't have to wait long before we were called into her office. After being checked over I am now back on the depo shot. We laughed and looked at Teddy when she offered it to me.

She assured us that this batch had been checked and double checked for it efficiency. The main news she gave us was that I was given the all clear to resume sexual activity.

Once we left her office saying I would see her again when my shot is up for renewal and not before, we made our way to Teddy's appointment.

We walked to the paediatrics outpatient department giving our name at the reception desk.

"There's my baby boy" we heard behind us as Christian held his arm out to his mum who walked straight to Teddy and picked him up out of his car seat.

"Don't worry Christian you'll always be one of my favourite boys" I said as he poked me in my side.

We had just been completely ignored by Grace again but we were getting used to it.

"Sorry son, I just love to see him" Grace said once she had finished kissing Teddy's head.

"How did your appointment go Ana dear."

"Very well thank you" I said.

"Yes she's free to jump her husband at a moments notice" he whispered in my ear before biting gently on my lobe.

I looked to see Grace who was too preoccupied with Teddy to hear Christian.

"Behave Mr Grey" I said as we followed Grace into her office. We didn't see the point in finding a different paediatrician with Grace being the best, plus I think she would be insulted if we didn't let her look after her Grandson.

We watched as she undressed him, checking him over. He didn't like being poked and prodded and let everyone know he was not happy. Both Christian and I were immediately at his side. His tears stopped upon hearing us talk to him, as his head turned to follow our voices.

"He certainly knows who his parents are" Grace said as I looked at Christian. We were very proud that our son knew who we were.

Grace finished her checks before announcing what we already knew. He was a perfectly happy and healthy little boy.

When we left the hospital Grace came with us, she was only in clinic this morning with Teddy being her last patient as we headed to the car and towards the Space Needle where Carrick was to meet us there. I had fed him before we left Grace's office, my husband stood guard at the door so no one could come in.

Getting out of the car and carrying a sleeping little boy in his car seat we headed to the elevator. He should sleep for a while with his little tummy full of milk.

Christian had called ahead and told them our baby was coming with us today, they said it was fine but what could they say with the amount of publicity the place gets when the Grey's come to visit.

We had our usual booth with all the tables around us free. There were people seated at the other side of the restaurant but we didn't want another incident like the last time I was here. Only one photo of Teddy had been released and that was the official photo we had done and we wanted to keep it like that.

We greeted Carrick before he kissed his grandson on the head. I know if Teddy had been awake, he would have been out of the car seat and into his granddads arms in a second.

We placed his Teddy in-between us as we looked through the menu.

"What do you want Ana" Christian asked me, always making sure I could have what I wanted before he looked himself.

"I fancy the wild king salmon" I said pointing to it on the menu.

The waitress came over taking our orders, my husband having a burger with fries.

"Are you hitting the town tonight then" Grace said with a smirk on her face.

"No we're checking into the hotel, locking the door and not resurfacing until tomorrow" Christian said so blatantly.

"Christian" I said admonishing him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm only telling the truth" he said leaning over Teddy, careful not to jostle him and kissed my lips.

We had a nice lunch and was about to order dessert when a bang from the kitchen woke Teddy up. He was sucking like crazy on his pacifier.

"Excuse me" I said getting the waitresses attention "is there anywhere I can feed my baby" I asked her.

"I can warm a bottle up for you" she asked. I was hoping for Teddy to sleep longer like he normally does so he had his bottle at the hospital.

"I'm feeding him myself so I need somewhere private unless its ok for me to feed him here" I said as Teddy started crying.

"One moment please" she said disappearing as Christian rocked Teddy. If she didn't get back soon I would feed my son here no matter what she said.

Coming back a few minutes later with a lady who spoke.

"Mrs Grey my apologies for the delay, the ladies bathroom has a seating area and also a changing station so you would be able to feed and change your son in there. When your husband called to say you were bringing your son we have had it closed to other guest's in case such an occasion arose."

I got up taking the changing bag and then Teddy from Christian. I could see him signalling to Sam to go with me.

"Come on little man lets get you fed and changed" I said kissing Teddy's head as we followed the woman, thanking her when we reached the bathroom door.

I remember these bathrooms from the last time we were here. Teddy has only peed so I quickly changed him before sitting down and putting him to my breast. He must still have been hungry because he latched on straight away.

A few moments later our waitress came in placing a bottle of water and a glass on the table in front of me. Ryan must have let her in as he had followed Sam over, wherever Teddy is he is supposed to be.

"Your husband asked me to give these to you" she said.

"Thank you."

She left, leaving me alone with Teddy and Sam as he continued his lunch. I had nearly finished feeding him when two guests came in. One looked at what I was doing with disgust.

"Ma'am, your not supposed to be in here" Sam said walking towards them. I don't know where Ryan was, he was supposed to be guarding the door.

"Do you have to do that here, you do know you are in a restaurant" she sounded so stuck up, like by feeding my son I was beneath her.

"Can I help you" I asked putting Teddy on my shoulder and covering myself up. If he hadn't finished I wouldn't have moved whether she liked it or not.

"I was just saying its a restaurant you shouldn't have your tits out in a public place" her friend was trying to pull her back to the door.

"Leave it Nancy" her friend said.

"Ladies either leave under your own steam or I will put you out that door myself" Sam said pissed that they were ignoring her, wrong decision. I've seen her when she had been sparing with the boys when I have been to drool, I mean visit my husband in the gym. She has had Ryan and Reynolds on their arses before now.

"Yes why don't you leave Nancy, I was feeding my son in the privacy of the bathroom. I didn't have my tits out as you say because you didn't see anything. Next time I will sit at your table and get my tit out. If my son needs feeding I will feed him." I said pissed.

"Mrs Grey" Sam said coming further in-between this woman and myself so I could barely see her now.

"Grey" she stuttered.

"Yes Grey do you have a problem with that too" I said as Ryan finally came in the room then. Sam practically launching the women out the door.

All while this had been going on I had been winding Teddy, receiving a little burp down my ear.

"Good boy." I patted his back earning one more before he let out a burp everyone could hear.

"You get more like your uncle Elliot every day" I said kissing his head.

While I had continued to walk around the room patting his back Christian came in the bathroom then.

"You all do know this is the ladies room, there are more men in here than women" I said smiling and kissing Teddy's cheek.

He was content now as Christian came to us wrapping us in his arms.

"Baby are you ok" he asked checking us both over.

"I'm fine just someone expressing their views on breastfeeding in public, although I wasn't really in public. Where was Ryan I though he was outside the door."

"My apologies Ana I called him over to me to give him final instructions for this evening. As we could see the door to the bathroom I though we would see anyone who approached it. They must have come from the far side. Where the screen is to hide the kitchen. They have been asked to leave, they were with a group of 12 on the other side on the restaurant and instead of waiting to use the bathrooms round that side because they were full they decided to use the ones they were told were out of bounds" Taylor said joining us in the bathroom.

"Its like a party in the bathroom I said" handing Teddy to Christian and whispering that I needed to use the bathroom and for everyone to vacate the room.

After using the bathroom and washing my hands, I made my back to the table.

"Are you ok Ana" Carrick said cradling his grandson to his chest.

"I'm fine Carrick, I cant fault the staff here, they have been very accommodating." I said, I knew we would reward them with the tip when was left.

I declined dessert telling Christian I would order something from room service if I got hungry and we went down to the parking garage.

I kissed Teddy all over his face, his little hands any little bit of him I could reach. I knew it was for one night and I knew Christian and I not only needed tonight but were looking forward to a night together just the two of us but it was the first time I was going to be away from my baby.

Christian was worse, giving his mum lists of what he likes, when he eats. Every instruction he could think of in regards to our son before kissing him too.

We watched Carrick's car drive away with Ryan's car in front and Reynolds behind. Both had additional security with them that Welch had supplied until we were all back together again.

Christian helped me into the car as we drove to the Fairmont, we checked in and continued on to our room.

As soon as we were through the door, Christian had my back to it and his lips on mine. Kisses moved to my ear lobes, my neck. There was a desperate need in both of us to connect once again in our favourite way.

"Wrap your legs around me baby" he said picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Once he had set me down he unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor and pool out around me. Taking my hand so I could step out of it he hadn't taken his eyes off my body.

I had a black lace bra and panties that would have looked sexy if I didn't have to wear the breast pads. If they weren't there though I would be constantly leaking. I had brought my breast pump with me so I could take the pressure off when they enlarged too much but the milk would be thrown away as we had no where to store it properly here.

"Do you want to leave your bra on Ana" he whispered as he nibbled on my neck. He pulled back so I could undo his shirt. With that joining the growing pile of clothes it was only right that his trousers join it.

"If I take it off I will leak and make a mess" I told him.

"We wouldn't want any mess now would we" he said undoing my bra and throwing it on the pile, pads and all.

He picked me up again and lay me on the bed, I moved up so my head was on the pillow as he joined me.

"What do you want Christian" I could see the need in his eyes.

"At the moment everything, I want to make love to you, feast on your pussy and suck on your breast."

"I'm here waiting, I need you as well Christian so I would like you to do everything."

He moved up my body kissing my lips once again before moving on to my breast catching the stray milk that had been released before sucking on my nipples for a moment. He then kissed down to my pussy, paying attention to my stomach, I still had a little bit of baby weight to lose but the breastfeeding had helped.

"He's not in there any more" I told him groaning as I could feel the scruff on his chin.

"I know but this stomach gave us the best thing we have ever done" I couldn't disagree on that.

He moved down further and licked my pussy, being used to making love every day and not doing anything for over six weeks. I was hyper sensitive. My groans made him lift his head up.

"Are you ok Ana" he said, laughing when I pushed his head back down.

He brought me to orgasm with his tongue alone before kissing back up my body to my lips.

"Are you ready Ana" he said reaching for a condom. I don't think he is happy wearing these but it was this or wait another week.

"Definitely, I need you inside me Christian."

He pushed in slowly until he was in me completely, his moans and groans matched mine. I felt a fullness like I hadn't felt in a while as he lay still for a few moments.

"Are you ok Christian" I asked him receiving a nod and a kiss to my forehead.

"Just trying not to cum like a teenager, shit Ana your squeezing my cock" he groaned.

"Too much."

"No never" he said before he started to thrust in and out of me.

Our lips were joined or attached to necks, shoulders as kisses were placed everywhere we could reach. I could feel he was close as his breathing had become more ragged but he was holding off until I came, I was already there.

"Cum for me Christian" I said as my orgasm overtook me, my words were his undoing as he spilled inside me groaning my name.

He pulled out of me, tying the condom off and throwing it in the trash can for now. I don't think I would want to clean the room and find that in the bin but if I know my husband there will be more to join it.

"Are you ok Ana" he said wiping a tear away that I hadn't realised had fallen.

"I'm perfect Christian, I don't know where the tear came from but it is a very happy tear."

We spent the remainder of the day, making love and enjoying each others body's. We talked about our little boy, he was never far from our thoughts. The talk was never heavy, then it never is between us.

Just after eight our dinner and dessert arrived. There was a lovely table all set up so elegantly, but we chose to cuddle up on the couch and eat instead.

"Truth or dare" he whispered in my ear as I laughed.

"The last game went so well" I laughed even more. "ok truth" I said.

"What is your favourite sexual position" he said. If he was trying to turn me on again he was succeeding.

"All of them" I said but he wasn't letting me get away with that one.

"Answer the question properly Mrs Grey" he said biting gently on my ear.

"I love the missionary position because I can see your beautiful face, 69 because that one is self explanatory and I love it when you take me from behind, because it drives you crazy and you lose control and there is nothing more sexy to a woman than knowing that she can make her man lose control" he sat there stunned, he wanted an answer so I gave him one.

"truth or dare Christian" I said.

"Truth"

"What is your favourite sexual position and you cannot say all because I wasn't allowed." he thought for only a second before he spoke, I could see how hard he was from this conversation.

"I love to pick you up and fuck you against the wall, door any surface I can have you up against. I love it in the shower or bath, with the pillow under your arse lifting it up to me was amazing, we will be trying that again even though you are not pregnant but my favourite is making love to you when I can see your face and look into your eyes as we cum together" I straddled his legs as our lips joined again.

He carried me into the bedroom where we tried out many of our favourite positions.

…

We are on our way to Bellevue to see our boy, we had called Grace on and off throughout the day yesterday and this morning so many times that I think if we did it any more she would stop taking our calls.

We had a wonderful time just the two of us together and want to make sure we do it more often, especially when he goes back to work and I'm at home with Teddy.

He has spoken to Ros to see how everything was going but she just winds him up telling him not to rush back and his chair is very comfy.

Pulling up to the house we quickly got out making our way to the door seeing Carrick stood holding our son.

"Teddy" I said when he was back in my arms as I kissed his face. Christian had Teddy's hand in his as he gripped his finger. I gave him to his daddy so he could have his hug as we walked into the house.

"Hello Grace" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello did you have a good evening" she asked.

"We had a lovely evening, thank you for looking after Teddy."

"Oh it was such a pleasure to have him, anytime you need an evening out or a night to yourselves we would love to have him" she said.

Christian came in with a fussing Teddy as Grace looked at the clock.

"He will be due for a feed soon, I have milk still in the freezer." Grace told me.

"Its ok, Id like to feed him."

Christian and I went to Teddy's room, I used the bathroom while Christian changed him before he passed him to me when I was sat down.

He latched on straight away, it was so good to have him in my arms again.

"He's happy again now he has mummy on tap again" Christian said laughing at the contented grunts coming from our son.

I loved our perfect times just the three of us. I know Christian couldn't stay off work forever and we would visit him often when he goes back. Teddy is growing all the time and I didn't want Christian to miss any of it.

 **Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter, Elliot and Teddy's time together had few laughs.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer E L James owns everything**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

This is the day I have been dreading from the moment Teddy was born. He has his first of three inoculations this morning, I think Ana and I are both nervous wrecks while Teddy babbles away between us in the car.

The thought of him being hurt makes me feel sick but I know if he doesn't have it and gets ill it would be a lot worse.

We arrived at the baby clinic my mother held on a Tuesday morning. She told me when I spoke to her last night that she was worried about giving him his shot as she didn't want him associating his grandmother with pain.

My mum and dad dote on their grandson and demands for Sunday lunch have to be met. I thought they were joking at first until we cancelled on them a few weeks ago, both being exhausted. My mother came to take us to lunch, Seeing how tired Ana and I were as Teddy had kept us up most of the night she got some of the frozen milk from the freezer that Ana had stored so I can feed him and took him back to there house. Since then we have not been invited for dinner, it is grandparents time to have Teddy and we don't mind. We climb back in bed and sleep until we get the call they are on their way home.

Giving Teddy's name at reception we were shown into my mums room as usual only being greeted after Teddy had been kissed and hugged.

"He's gaining wait very well" mum said before picking him up off the scales and cradling him to her chest.

"Whose going to hold him" she asked us, Ana has said she wanted to hold him while he had his injection so she took a seat next to my mums table.

As soon as the needle went into his thigh, his scream filled the room. I have never heard this noise from him before and I don't ever want to hear it again.

"Teddy, come on little man" Ana said rocking him before kissing his head and whispering to him.

Ana looked up to me with tears in her eyes before passing Teddy to me, knowing I needed to hold him right now. I know this is only the first of three inoculations he had to have but seeing our little boy in so much distress was heartbreaking.

"I have some infant paracetamol here for him" mum said passing us the baby syringe so we could administer the medicine. He didn't like it at first but he needed to take it.

Teddy had quietened down after a while. I hoped he would sleep it off but knowing deep down we wouldn't be that lucky.

Ana and I were originally going to grab some lunch before going home but we both just wanted to be back in our own environment where we knew Teddy was safe.

Teddy slept the whole way home and was still asleep when we took off his little coat. We placed him in his bassinet and waited for him to wake, neither of us willing to be too far away from him.

Teddy woke up crying and even after a diaper change was fussy on the breast.

"He's warm Christian" Ana said after the 3rd time of trying to feed him. She was beginning to be as distressed as Teddy.

I know if we have other children we will probably laugh at this and think what were we worried about it is all normal, but its not normal when your happy child is screaming the place down.

Checking his temperature it was high so I called my mum.

"Mum, Teddy wont stop screaming and he's hot really hot" I said before she even go a hello on the phone.

"Unfortunately this is all normal, the inoculation can cause a fever but he will be back to normal tomorrow, I will check in on him when I am on my way home if you want me too" she asked.

"Please mum."

She agreed to come in a few hours before we hung up and I went to tell Ana of my conversation with my mum.

That night was hard, he finally took to the breast around 3am, before that he would suck for seconds and then pull off. Watching him finally feed was such a relief. Today had been exhausting and we have two more of these to come.

.

My mum was right, come morning we were woken by the babbling of our son. I looked at the clock seeing it was just after 9am, I was due to go back to work next week and I was not looking forward to it at all.

I know I can afford to never work again but when you have over 40 thousand people depending on your business being successful, it never stops.

When I do go back my work load will be considerable reduced. Marco has taken on a lot more of my work and the results are there to see. I only plan to work until about 4pm at the latest, hoping it will be earlier than that if I can get away. How long I can work like that I'm not sure but I don't want to miss out of any of Teddy's milestones.

My wife moves closer to my body and if we didn't have a little man awake I would be inside her at this moment, I will take a rain check for later if either of us are awake.

I kissed Ana's forehead before getting out of bed and picking Teddy up, he is getting so big and will not be in his bassinet for much longer.

I took him into the nursery and changed his diaper.

"We're getting good at this son, we make a good team" I said, as he lay there and I changed him without getting covered. After dressing him I took him to see if Ana was awake, if not I would get some milk out of the freezer.

I walked back into the bedroom seeing Ana just sitting up.

"Good morning my favourite boys" Ana said giving me a kiss before kissing Teddy's head when I passed him to her.

"Good morning baby, he seems to be better this morning. He's hungry as he's been sucking on his fist" I said as Ana latched Teddy onto her breast.

These quiet moment were what I enjoyed the most, just the three of us.

Teddy let out a grunt when Ana moved him to the other breast but quickly started feeding again.

"He's definitely got his appetite back, he's drained my left breast" Ana said stroking Teddy's cheek.

We spent the day around the house, my mum came to check on him saying it was her doctorly duty to just drop by. But really she just wanted to see him and make sure he was ok.

Two days later we were on our way back into the city, we wanted to make sure Teddy had his first injection before taking him into Grey House. I'm hoping Ana and I can have lunch together and called the Space Needle to ask for the same arrangements as last time which they were only too happy to do.

We pulled up outside Grey House as I took Teddy out of his car seat. His seat will be coming with us if we want to put him down but I felt safer holding him in my arms.

Welch had been told we would be coming in today so there was more security around the doors, it will be a tight ship today but I wasn't taking any chances with my family's safety.

Taking Ana's hand once we got out of the car we walked up the few steps and into the building. I was proud to show my son what I had built from the ground up while I was waiting for his mother to come along and then him.

Movements seem to stop as we walked through reception to the elevators. I would tell them to get on with it but I didn't want to startle Teddy.

We took the elevators up to the 12th floor going to GP first. The doors opened into a busy office, we hadn't told them we were coming today. The only people knowing before hand was Welch and Ros who I know is probably hyper, itching to get her hands on my son.

"Ana" Claire squealed making everyone jump and staff turn our way. Staff all milled around looking at Teddy who didn't leave my arms. He was awake, looking around probably wondering who these strange people were who were sticking their heads in his face.

Hannah came over giving Ana a hug before holding Teddy's hand.

"He's beautiful Ana, Mr Grey. He looks like you sir" she said.

We had noticed some of his features were the same as my own, at the moment he only had Ana's eyes.

Jack came over to say hello before we said our goodbyes and went up to the 20th floor, just the three of us surrounded by security.

Coming out of the elevator Ros was there with her arms open. Its lucky the security know her otherwise they would have taken her down when she took Teddy from my arms.

"My god he's your double, poor little man I hope he doesn't have your temper" Ros said sitting down on one of the chairs in the reception area. Andrea came over to see him before going back to her desk when the phone rang.

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment, not" I said before taking a seat.

"How's everything going" I asked her.

"Well your office is clean and I moved the evidence of the party we had last night, all ready for your return next week" she said as Ana laughed.

We got up before moving to my office, I don't know how we ended up sitting here but my couch was more comfortable and Ana wasn't feeding Teddy in reception.

Security had moved to the security office on this floor but someone would stay by the elevator and stairwell to monitor who was coming on to the floor. There was only the four of us and now in my office .

"Everything is running as clockwork, GP has a new number one book thanks to your wife here and Hannah since she took it on so both company's are doing great."

"I'm terrible, with my pregnancy and Teddy I haven't had time to see how anything has done" Ana spoke beside me.

"What is that god awful smell" Ros said looking at Teddy in her arms. I had heard his little tell tale noises but I didn't say anything.

"That is my son leaving you a present" I said as Ana laughed.

"I'm sorry but that is a present I refuse to receive" she said as I got up Taking Teddy from her and put his changing mat onto my desk.

Ros sat there in awe at me changing my son.

"Id never though I would see the day that the famous Christian Grey was cleaning shit" she said laughing and then laughed harder when Ana told her what had happened when Elliot changed him.

"I'm glad I didn't change him then, I have a meeting in an hour" she said.

Ros left to get her things ready for her meeting while Ana then fed Teddy.

"Are you ok Christian" Ana said bringing me from my thoughts, my mind is a million miles away.

"I'm fine baby, I'm just not ready to leave you and Teddy everyday. I've loved being able to spend every day with you for the past two months and I don't want it to end" I admitted.

"Take more time off, there are enough people here jumping for a chance to sit in your chair and take over for a bit." I have to admit it was tempting but there were a few things that would be coming up soon and it was easier to do it from here.

"I plan on cutting back a lot, there are a few overseas trips coming up but unless they are completely safe for you and Teddy to go on I will let someone else go."

"Your worried he wont recognise you if you go away for a few days" Ana said putting Teddy over her shoulder to burp him.

"Probably."

"Christian he turns his head to find you when ever he hears your voice. He heard it for the nine months he was inside me. He will never forget his daddy's voice."

I walked over to her kissing her lips before taking Teddy and putting him to my shoulder.

"I will never let you forget me son" I whispered in his ear before kissing his forehead.

He likes to rest his head in the crook of my neck so I can feel his little breaths on my skin and hear his little squeaks.

His little burp followed as he soon fell asleep in my arms.

…

We left GEH eventually getting away from Ros and headed to the space needle.

Sitting in our usual booth, with the amount of security with us today no one would be able to get near my wife and son.

Ana wanted a steak well done which they quickly brought through. The other side of the restaurant was noisy with patrons having lunch as we enjoyed our quiet little corner.

We were able to eat our meal and Ana had her dessert before Teddy opened his eyes. I took him out of his car seat and held him while Ana finished her cup of tea. Her taste for tea was back but she wouldn't have a cup if she held Teddy.

I walked with him to the window as we looked out at the moving city around us.

"Mummy and daddy used to live there" I said pointing at Escala.

Ana and I were yet to find another apartment we liked but were happy in the Cascade Suite at the Fairmont if we wanted a night in the city. Our home is in Bellevue, there is no rush for another.

Ana used the bathroom, our little boy was full from his earlier feed so would be ok until we got home.

Leaving the staff a large tip for their service we made our way down the elevator and back to our cars.

Teddy was awake all the way back home, babbling to himself. I cannot wait to have a conversation with him but I know that is a long way off, I will just have to wait until he says mummy or daddy.

Taking him into the living room when we arrived home, I took his coat off him before placing him in his playpen. He had toys that hung down from above him that he could touch or just watch them move. He liked it in here and it also gave us five minutes to do anything that needed to be done. At the moment the only thing that needed to be done was to kiss my wife.

I moved my hands into her hair gently pulling her face to mine as our lips joined. I know intimate moments were few and far between at the moment with looking after Teddy and falling asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow but we wouldn't have it any other way.

Ana moaned into my mouth as she felt my erection against her, a squeal from our son breaking us apart as we looked down to our happy boy who had just moved his toy with his hand.

"Teddy" Ana called him as he moved his head to find her voice smiling a big smile.

Ana gasped, we had received little smiles before but nothing like this. Ana reached into my pocket taking my phone and called his name again. Yet again he smiled and she managed to get the perfect photo.

"Teddy" I said leaning in closer to him and moved the mobile with my finger as he squeaked, kicking his feet.

"He's doing so well Christian" Ana said in awe of our little one, she wasn't the only one.

We left him in his playpen until he started to get restless wanting a feed. I though Ana was going to take him to his room to feed him but she passed me a bottle and a bib so I was able to feed him in the living room.

"Thank you baby" I said kissing her.

I always loved these special moments with Teddy, as soon as his mouth is on the bottle his eyes find my face and all I could do was smile at him.

That night when we went to bed I made love to my wife, Ana pulled me to her as soon as we lay down, both trying to be quiet with the little boy in the room.

It was our time to connect and it was important to us both to make the time for each other even if its only a few minutes.

Moving in and out of my wife, our movements in sync with each other. I could feel her squeezing my cock, a tell tale sign that her orgasm was approaching.

"cum for me" I whispered in her ear as our kisses turned to moans as we came together.

"I love you Christian" Ana said kissing me once more.

"I love you too baby, so much" I said kissing her again and again.

…

Monday morning I had to practically drag myself out of bed, I was going back to work today and I was dreading it. I know I will be on the phone all day calling home, it was guaranteed.

Ana told me I was getting separation anxiety and I hadn't even left the house yet.

I kissed Teddy all over his face and his little hands before I kissed my wife goodbye, I know they will be ok. Ana has his routine down and she tries to put him down for his naps at specific times so I know to call her then. She promised to text me if he does something he has not done before so I don't miss out.

Pulling up to Grey House I got out walking in the front door, it was time to be master of the universe again and run my company. We took the elevator up to the 20th floor leaving Taylor in reception as he headed to the security office, I said hello to Andrea before I headed into my office.

Walking to my desk it felt like I had been away years instead of months. I knew what was going on here as I had weekly emails from Ros putting more work on her and Marco had gone well and I wanted to carry on the same. I didn't want to be taking work home with me, when I walked through the door it was family time. When I told them both in the meeting we had they both agreed that they were more than up to the task.

Marco was to get an assistant, that was one thing that had been over looked but would be remedied soon enough.

"Grey Publishing" Ros said bringing up the next item on the agenda.

"I had a meeting with Jack last week and we ran through the figures and he wants to bring some interns on board which I agreed to. Those interns we employ bring so much to the job" she said with a smirk on her face.

I had to agree, I know one intern who brought complete happiness to my life.

We concluded the meeting as I called my wife.

"Hi sweetheart how's work" Ana said upon answering the phone.

"Its ok just delegating more of my work so I can be home early every night" I told her.

"Sounds amazing, our son is fast asleep in the play pen, he fell asleep bashing the helicopter you put in there" she said laughing.

I found a plush helicopter which could be tired to the side of the playpen which Teddy seems to love. We wont put it in his crib because we don't want him turning and putting his face against it but in the playpen when there is always someone around him, we can move him away from it if he gets too close so he's fine.

"I miss you baby so much, both of you."

"We miss you too, we'll be here waiting for you when you get home Christian."

I ended the call after saying our love you's before heading to my tech meeting, I was excited to see how far they had gotten in the projects that had been set them.

As always the meeting was loud and vocal. The technology had been successfully transferred over to the tablet. We do have more testing before if was manufactured for public sale but we were well on our way to another successful GEH product.

I left the office at 3pm wanting to quickly get home, I knew I wouldn't last until four, I've decided to ease myself into working until four, well that's my excuse for being home early and I'm sticking to it if anyone asks. Ana didn't sound surprised when I called her to let her know I was on my way home.

I was greeted with a beautiful sight as we pulled up to the door getting straight out and holding my family in my arms who were waiting for me.

I kissed Ana before holding Teddy to my chest, kissing his head, just breathing in his baby scent.

Even though I had thousands of people depending on me to make sure my company works. It was these two people in my arms that would always come first. Before my business, before anything.

"Come on Christian your son wants his dinner" Ana said taking me into the house and telling me to sit in the living room. She left Teddy and I before coming back moments later with a bib and bottle.

"We waited so daddy could feel him when you said you would be home earlier" Ana said as I took the bib from her and then the bottle once that was in place.

This was just what I needed at the end of the day. Looking into the eyes of my son I knew I would find the balance I needed between work and home.

After all I had this little boy and his mother to come home to every day.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **There are only two more chapters left of Flawless, both will have little time jumps. I wanted to write about their first wedding anniversary when they take their original honeymoon Christian planned and chapter 50 will be Teddy's first birthday.**

 **As I stated in a previous chapter I am hoping to continue their story set a few years in the future, nothing is written at the moment and It might take me a month or two to sort out the story outline so keep me on alert. Im not sure where it has come from but i have been asked if the continuation will have cheating in it, i cannot read a cheating story so i would never be able to write one so no where in any of my stories will Christian and Ana cheat on each other.**

 **Until next time take care**

 **Caroline.**

 **P.S. If your reading Within His Arms I'm hoping to have a chapter or two up today.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own**

APOV

I don't understand where the time has gone Teddy is five and a half months and our first wedding anniversary is fast approaching.

Our little boy is amazing, every day its like I notice something new. He rolls over and likes to sit up like a big boy. Even though he still has to be supported he likes to be upright with his toys in front of him. He tries to go forward as if to crawl but he's not there yet. I don't think it will take him long though.

We survived his inoculations becoming less panicky with each one knowing we would get through them together.

Christian is back at work full time, well our new full time, he leaves there at 4pm so he is back home for dinner as he loves to feed Teddy and do bath time, Teddy favourite thing to do is splash daddy so Christian ends up bathing with him.

For our anniversary we are having our second honeymoon, it was the original honeymoon Christian had planned for us before we found out I was pregnant. I'm excited to visit England and France and going as the three of us makes it all the more special.

Were due to leave in the morning and I am just finished our packing. Packing for one is bad enough for 3 is a nightmare. I have a long list of things that need to be packed in case I forget anything.

"Ana" Christian called me from Teddy's bathroom where they were having a bath.

"Coming" I said making my way through Teddy's bedroom picking my husband and sons clothes up on the way before putting them in the hamper.

"I need waders in here, what have you two been doing apart from splashing" I said when I reached the bathroom seeing smiles on both of their faces.

"We've been having fun, will you take him" Christian said. I turn to pick up a towel keeping warm on the rack.

"Splash mummy" Christian said when I leaned down to pick Teddy up being splashed by my boys.

"Thank you daddy" I said wiping the water from my face as they both laugh at me.

I take Teddy into his bedroom wrapped in a towel and I dry his hair. Christian and I had made a water baby as he loves being in water. He is definitely a double of his daddy.

I dried him covering him in baby powder before putting his diaper on and getting him dressed. Christian came into the room dressed ready for bed taking teddy to get his bottle.

I showered getting ready for bed myself before joining my boys in the living room. Teddy was drinking from his bottle until he saw me taking his mouth away to give me a smile before drinking again.

Christian passed Teddy to me as I winded him. He's still on the breast but enjoys when his daddy feeds him.

Putting him to bed that night we were all ready for the morning. You can guarantee everything will go with military precision.

The jet will be full tomorrow as Gail is coming along as well as 5 security. Christian has plans for the day of our anniversary and he has asked Gail to watch Teddy that day. Teddy knows Gail with her being around the house as she always talks to him, I am still nervous though as only Grace and Carrick had watched him for us before.

My dad said he would love to have him when he is a bit older and able to communicate with him properly, he told me he doesn't understand his grunts. He will soon pick up on the grunts he makes when his diaper needs changing.

Getting up its like the beginning of home alone, everyone rushing about because we have a plane to catch and Teddy and I are just sat watching it all evolve.

"There daft aren't they" I say to teddy as I tickle his little stomach earning a giggle.

"There are my two favourite people" Christian said leaning over the back of the couch having his cheek poked by Teddy.

"We're staying out of all the madness are we ready to go" I said as he pulled Teddy out of my arms.

"Yes all done, come on baby let go to London" he said holding his hand out which I immediately take.

Once we are all strapped in we are on our way to the airport, Teddy has only flown once before, he wasn't too keen on it at first, I had to keep his pacifier in him mouth so his ears wouldn't pop as he sucked away. Once we were up though he was fine.

"I'll take Teddy Ana" Christian said when we arrived at Boeing field" I just took my purse and Teddy's bag while Christian took Teddy.

We made our way up the steps saying hello the Stephan and Natalia on the way before taking our seats. Teddy had his own little seatbelt that would attach to one of ours. I put my belt through the hook on the back of Teddy's belt as Christian sat him then in my lap before fastening Teddy's belt.

It wasn't long before the jet was moving and we were soon in the air. Teddy was sucking away on his pacifier so it helped with his ears. We heard a few grunts from him but for the most part he was fine.

Once we were able to take seat belts off he was quickly unbuckled and into his fathers arms.

"Do you think he is ok Ana" Christian asked me.

"I'm sure he would have protested if there was anything wrong with him."

Christian moved over to the two seats facing me placing Teddy into the seat next to his with a pillow behind him for support. The table could be removed so we pushed it back so Teddy could see both his parents. Teddy was fascinated with his little polar bear Christian had bought him. It was only the size of my hand and Christian had come home with it one night for Teddy, he absolutely loved it so it was one of the first things that was packed to come with us.

Teddy fell asleep in the middle of the ocean, placing him on the bed we put pillows on either side as we watched him sleep.

"I can't imagine life without him Ana, it feels like he has always been here" Christian said kissing my forehead as he held me.

"I know, I suppose he has always been with us. Being inside me, he certainly let us know he was there."

I looked up to Christian as he lowered his lips to mine, they moved together, pouring all the love we had for each other into the kiss. A squeak from the bed made us turn to Teddy but he was still fast asleep.

"Come on baby lets get something to eat, I will get Ryan to watch him" he said leading me back to my seat.

"Ryan can you please keep an eye on Teddy while we eat" Christian asked him and he immediately got up going to the bedroom at the back of the jet.

Having Ryan be Teddy's CPO was probably one of the best thing we had done, he is very protective of him and no one gets near him when we are out.

"What are we doing in London Christian."

"Whatever you want to do, we have no set itinerary apart from our anniversary when we will be in Paris, in London and when we move locations we can do what every you want."

My mind was listing all the locations of places I wanted to see, Buckingham palace, Windsor castle, the tower of London, Hyde park. I looked up to see Christian laughing.

"What's wrong" I asked him.

"I can see the cogs moving in your head Ana, just remember we don't have to do everything at once we can always come back when ever you want."

"You know me so well, I would like to see the palace and a few other places. The museums sound good it just depends how Teddy is. I don't think they would appreciate a screaming baby in a quiet museum" I said.

"We could always take him when ever he has his afternoon nap, pushing him around he will sleep longer."

We enjoyed our lunch and had been chatting away when Ryan came in holding Teddy.

"He woke up a few minutes ago" he said passing him to me.

He was starting to fuss so I took him back to the bedroom to feed him. The rest of the flight went well, Teddy fell back to sleep just before we had to refuel in Ireland, sleeping through it all in his fathers arms.

Getting off the Jet in London, we were all extremely tired. The only one who had slept for any amount of time was Teddy so I was ready for my bed.

It was just after 8am London time when we checked into Browns hotel. Teddy was asleep with his head on Christians shoulder as we went up to our suite.

We had brought the play pen for Teddy to sleep in as it was something from home that he had slept in before so he was familiar with it. Quickly putting it up while Christian changed him I had bedding inside ready for him when Christian passed him to me.

Putting him straight on the breast, the contented grunts from Teddy was all we heard. We had no plans for today just to rest and maybe go for a walk late afternoon but I wasn't going anywhere until we had all had some sleep.

Teddy must have been tired still as he fell asleep with my breast in his mouth.

"Christian" I said quietly pointing to our son as he laughed at Teddy's new pacifier.

"Definitely a breast man" Christian said picking Teddy up from me hearing a protest from our son before he quieted once his real pacifier was put into place.

Climbing into bed, my body could finally relax. Christian pulled me into his arms as we were all soon asleep.

We were both woken up to the babbling of our son who was probably talking to his bear, I would love to know what he is saying but he is a happy contented little boy.

"Stay where you are" Christian said kissing my lips before getting up to use the bathroom, coming back and picking Teddy up to change his diaper.

"Good morning son, did you and bear sleep well" Christian said as Teddy babbled away to him.

"Really bear did that I hope you told him off" he said kissing his stomach earning a squeal from Teddy. His scruff must have tickled him.

I loved watched my boys conversations in the morning, I can just imagine the ones they have when he can speak.

We had ordered room service, none of us wanting to go anywhere at the moment, we were all still tired apart from Teddy who was wide awake. Thankfully we never needed our evening walk to try to get him to sleep as he was out like a light once his stomach was full of milk.

The next morning we were all up early for a day of sightseeing. I fed Teddy before we left and had milk I had expressed last night after Teddy had fallen asleep leaving me with one empty breast and one full. If he was still hungry after that I we would either have to come back to the hotel or find somewhere I could feed him.

I got to see the palace getting Luke to take a photo of Christian and I holding Teddy to send back home. We saw the changing of the guard, I did tell all our security that they need to do the change every time they came on duty. I don't think they were impressed but Christian found it funny.

We spent the afternoon just walking around Hyde park. I had Teddy in my arms as he looked around him while Christian pushed his pram. We had found a cafe by the lake where we were able to warm his bottle up and change him.

Walking back to the hotel Christian turned to me.

"Do you want to eat out tonight Ana or order room service."

"What about Teddy" I asked him.

"Gail can watch him as long as we feed him first, there is a restaurant in the hotel so we can eat there and we wont be far away if were needed."

"I would love to go to the restaurant, I'm just nervous leaving him in a strange city. Its silly I know" I said as he pulled me to him.

"Its not silly, its fine. We will only be downstairs" he replied.

Arrangements were made for this evening as we started to walk back to the hotel. We had just reached the hotel when it had started raining. I could see the grey clouds approaching so we had timed it right.

…

Gail was in our suite entertaining Teddy while Christian and I were getting ready. I was looking forward to some alone time with Christian and was hoping for some sexy time later.

Teddy had been fed and I had managed to express enough for one of Teddy's feeds which had been put in the fridge.

"Enjoy your dinner" Gail said as we made our way out of our suite kissing Teddy on the way.

With our hands entwined we made our way to the restaurant, apart from Ryan who was with Gail and Teddy the rest of the security had the night off. We were staying in the hotel so we didn't want them following us and if an emergency arose I had my locket on.

"Table for Grey" Christian said when we arrived at the restaurant.

"This way sir, ma'am" the maître d said as we were show to a table which was private compared to all the rest of the tables.

"I wanted my wife to myself with out being watched by the public" Christian said always wanting to protect our privacy.

"Its perfect Christian, I still cant believe we are in London, thank you for bringing us here."

"Your welcome baby."

Dinner was lovely, when we weren't eating, my hand was on top of the table as he played with my rings.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow Mrs Grey" he asked knowing what I am like.

"I don't know, is there anything you want to do" I asked him as he shook his head.

"What about the natural history museum, we can go and see Rex's ancestor" I said laughing.

One of the things I realised early in our relationship was all the things Christian had missed out on, he never had a normal childhood not being able to touch and when the paedophile had gotten her claws into him he missed out on family too. A simple thing like watching a movie was missed out on so we are making up for it now.

We had watched many movie's in the past year but one of Christian's favourites was night at the museum and he had especially laughed at Rex playing fetch.

"As long as it doesn't move and I don't have to throw it a bone then I'm all up for going to see dinosaurs."

We were talking about Paris while we were waiting for our dessert. Being private I took my foot out of my shoe and put it against his leg, he likes to drive me mad when we are in public, turning me on and leaving me waiting so I thought I would have a bit of fun with him.

Moving my foot upwards I took the bottom of his trousers with me rubbing his leg.

"Mrs Grey behave" he said practically growling at me as I gave him a smile.

"I'm not doing anything, just stretching my foot out I have a bit of cramp" I lied.

He knew what I was doing but he wasn't doing anything to stop it, especially when I rubbed his cock with my foot. The only thing he did was groan.

When dessert was placed in front of me, I took my time. I'm surprised Christian didn't give me wind it up signals as I enjoyed my chocolate fudge cake with a few moans thrown in here and there.

"Have you finished Anastasia or would you like something else" always so polite but I knew him using my full name that I was in trouble and I couldn't wait.

"I'm full now thank you" I said as he immediately called for the cheque.

We walked hand in hand back to our room, I know if Gail hadn't have been in our room my clothes would have disappeared as soon as the door was shut but he was polite as we thanked her as she told us Teddy had been fed only 30 minutes before and had gone back off to sleep.

He saw her out watching to make sure she was in her room a few doors down from ours. I was about to step out of my shoes when I was spun around and my husbands lips crashed to mine. It was a good job we had a living room in our suite as the amount of noise that followed would have woke Teddy up.

"Your playing with fire Anastasia" he said as I shook my head.

"No I was playing with my husband" I smiled to him.

My dress was soon on the floor as I stood in front of him in Basque, panties and stockings.

"Where the fuck did you hide that" he said eyeing me up and down.

"I have my ways Mr Grey" I said as his hands moved over my body.

They were everywhere, there wasn't a part of me that he didn't touch as we moved to the back of the couch.

"I want to bend you over the back of the couch and fuck you until you scream" he whispered in my ear. He was behind me and with his body flush his very hard erection was pushing me forward to where it wanted me to be.

"Fuck me then Christian, make me scream."

He pulled my panties down leaving me in my Basque stockings and heels before he pushed me gently forward so I was holding the back of the couch. I could hear his buckle and zip before It was his turn to tease me as he ran to head of his cock against my folds.

"Christian fuck me now" I said.

He thrust into me hard, groans leaving us both. Before he stopped when we heard a squeak from the monitor, please Teddy don't wake now. With hearing no more noise he pulled out before thrusting in again, this time he didn't stop. His movements were punishing as his body smacked against mine but we didn't stop.

I was soaked and I was building quickly, Christian knew my body better than I did so when he reached round rubbing my clit as he groaned in my ear for me to come, my body obeyed his command and I exploded around him calling his name. With two more thrust he stilled inside me as he came calling my name.

I was still leaning over the back of the couch with Christian still inside me a moment later when we finally were able to move again.

"Did I hurt you Ana, being rough with you." He said as I shook my head.

He reached over to the small table where a box of tissues were, using them to clean me up before we made our way quietly through our bedroom where a still sleeping Teddy was and into the hot shower.

"Can you speak yet" he asked me as I laughed.

"Barely" I said as he pulled me into his arms kissing me under the spray of the shower.

"I love you" he said quietly looking into my eyes.

"love you more" I said as he laughed kissing me once more.

We were able to climb into bed as he pulled me into his arms, the only noise was our breathing and the quiet little snores of our little boys nearby. It wasn't long before we joined him.

…

Christian carried Teddy around the museum pointing out all the exhibits, though he was more interested in his daddy's voice. We would look like a normal family if it wasn't for the four security guards who were in the room with us. They were not too close to us so we could enjoy our trip but we were in their sight at all time.

"Christian do you want to put him down" I asked him.

We had been working our way around the museum and Teddy had fallen asleep with his head on Christians shoulder.

"I could hear him snoring but I didn't want to put him down until her was properly asleep."

He placed Teddy in his pram as we headed into the shop. This place had everything a dinosaur lover could want.

"Ana, Elliot's next Christmas present" he said as I laughed.

He had picked up a dinosaur tail that he could wear.

"He would look lovely on a building site wearing a dinosaur tail."

We picked up some dinosaur picture books for Teddy along with a plush stegosaurus before going to get some lunch. There were many restaurants and café's inside the museum and just wanting a sandwich we found a quiet cafe where we had lunch.

Teddy had woken before we left the cafe so we were able to warm his bottle up while Christian went to change his diaper.

…

Being in London was an amazing time and knowing we were flying to France next the excitement was growing.

We landed in Paris on the Saturday morning checking into the hotel. From our balcony window the Eiffel tower was prominently on display.

We were here for three days before moving on to Monaco where I was looking forward to lying on the beach.

Tomorrow was our first anniversary, leading busy lives it can be easy for the time just to fly bye without realising where it had gone but we always make sure we make time for each other even if we are both tired and its a cuddle. I cannot think of one moment since we married that I didn't enjoy, that I didn't love.

We spent the afternoon pushing Teddy in his pram as we walked to the Eiffel Tower, it was a lovely summer day so we didn't want to be stuck in the car trying to get through the city.

Being here for only a few days and not knowing what Christian had planned for tomorrow we decided to continue on down to the quay and along the side of the Seine seeing all the sights on the way. We had no destination in mind we were just enjoying the sunshine together. Teddy was clean and fed so he was happily talking to his new friend stegosaurus, his bear was never too far away but he can always have more than one friend.

We ended up at the Louvre, the pyramid was amazing and I would have loved to look inside but taking a now fussing baby inside wasn't ideal.

We were originally going to call Reynolds to pick us up as was arranged but it would take a while for him to get here so taxis were used instead.

Making our way up to our room I put him on the breast as soon as I could sit down, he had been awake for most of our walk and I think it was catching up on him now. When he was fed and in bed an hour later after having a bath from his daddy it was our time to relax

"Come on Mr Grey" I said taking his hand and taking him into the bathroom. I had refilled the bath just for us.

We must have walked miles today, but at the time as we were enjoying the scenery we didn't feel it. Now my legs were relaxing, I could definitely feel it now.

I had lit candles around the bath turning the lights off, the room was slowly going dark with the city lights turning on all around.

"I thought its me that's supposed to make romantic baths for you" he said kissing my neck as he held me flush to him with his arms around my waist.

I could feel his ever growing erection against my back that would be used before the end of the night.

"Its the 21st century a girl can do romantic things for her husband too" I said turning my head to kiss his lips.

He turned me in his arms as he pulled me to him our lips always joined.

"We had better get you into the bath before I take you here for all of Paris to see" he groaned in my ear when I palmed his cock.

"No one will see, its reflective glass. We can see out but they cant see in" I told him.

I did my research on where we were staying. The brochure boast that you can bathe enjoying the city below. Checking our room had that such glass I want my husband inside me with the city below.

We quickly stripped out of our clothes, standing naked in front of him. To think at one point I was shy when I was naked. Now I wanted him to see me, see the person he has helped me become with his constant love and encouragement. Strength and courage, I always knew it was within me, he just held my hand through it all and helped support me all the way.

"Ana if I said I wanted to fuck you against the window, what would you say" he asked me.

"I would say, why are you not inside me already" I said smiling up to him.

He took me over to the window, placing my hands on the glass, he spread my legs further apart. His hand came round to my front as he rubbed my clit, I was already wet just thinking about what I wanted him to do, he would soon realise how soaked I was.

My pain in my legs forgotten and knowing the bath was going cold at that moment I didn't care because as my husband pushed fully inside me, placing his hands over mine on the window the way he was making my body feel was all I cared about.

He moved inside me at a punishing rate, losing control like he always does this way but adding the element of being up at the window it was especially driving him crazy, driving us both crazy.

"Ana you need to come, fuck you need to come" he groaned in my ear, I knew his orgasm was there and he was holding off but as I squeezed my muscles around his cock we both fell over the edge together. Both sated and exhausted.

"Fuck Ana, that was so good" he said pulling out of me and grabbing some tissue.

He cleaned me up as I was still at the window, mentally trying to make my body move.

"I feel well and truly fucked" I said giggling.

We climbed into the bath which was a bit cool but was soon warm again with the additional water.

"Happy anniversary baby" he said kissing my neck as I lay my back against his stomach.

Looking at the clock it was just after midnight.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart."

…

We were woken up just after seven by our happy little boy, we never rushed to get up when we heard him as he would always talk to his toys. We lay quiet and still when we heard him moving just waiting for his talking to start.

Christian pulled me closer to him kissing my forehead.

"Do we have to get up yet" Christian asked me.

"You don't but I know our little man will want feeding soon and unless you want to try him with rice again I will have to feed him." I said seeing a raised eyebrow from my husband making me laugh

Because our little boy was becoming a hungry little boy, Grace had suggested mixing a little baby rice with it to see if he would take it. Christian with the help of Elliot making aeroplane noises to Teddy was a sight to see, who out of the three was more covered in it I don't know but there was a lot of laughter and also a lot of mess.

I got up using the bathroom first before I came back into the room seeing Christian changing Teddy.

"His toxic waste is back" he said holding his nose as I laughed.

One thing my husband has never shied away from was changing his diaper, we made him together so he takes full responsibility for our little boy and is always there for whatever he needs even if that means cleaning his dirty bottom.

He past him to me kissing my forehead and went to use the bathroom.

For our anniversary gifts with it being our first and a tradition to give something paper I think I have come up with what I hope he will like. While Teddy was still attached to my breast with no thought of letting go I reached to my side of the bed taking the box I had placed there. I picked it placing it on Christians side with his card on top as I looked down to our son who was still drinking away.

"What's this" Christian asked coming back into the bedroom with breakfast he must have ordered through room service.

"Your anniversary present, I didn't spend a lot on it like we agreed" we already had everything we could ever need so Christian made a donation to Coping Together and also the children's hospital where grace works in our names as our anniversary present. I didn't have a lot growing up but it is important for us to give something back and as Christian tells me we have more money than we could spend in a hundred life times.

He opened the box taking the book out inside which was our first year. There was photos from our wedding day to the photo I had printed a couple of days ago in front of Buckingham palace. It shows the progression of our relationship often me with my growing stomach but our love was on show for everyone to see.

"I love it thank you Ana" he said leaning over Teddy to kiss my lips receiving a grunt from Teddy.

"She's mine little boy, get used to it" he said kissing his forehead before kissing mine and going back to his book.

When Teddy had finished feeding Christian took him from me passing me a small box and card. I opened the card first before opening the box. More charms for my bracelet, Teddy's initial, Eiffel Tower, a London bus and a book. I kissed him for everyone I had received.

"I couldn't find anything I wanted to give to you with paper so I cheated with the book on there, There is more later" he told me.

"Thank you, there perfect" I said kissing his lips.

Our day was spent with just the three of us. We played with him and when it came to lunch we managed to get a bit of rice down him, most was on his bib but he is getting a taste for it.

Christian had told me to go and enjoy a bath which I took complete advantage of. My mussels were relaxed, only getting our when I started turning into a wrinkled prune. I walked into the bedroom seeing a beautiful red laced dress lay on the bed. I ran my hand over the dress, I wore lace for my wedding its perfect I get to wear it for our anniversary. The red and black Basque, black panties and stocking that lay next to it with the heels would drive Christian mad all night knowing what I would be wearing underneath my dress. On top of the dress were diamond drop earring, which I quickly put in.

I got dressed, making sure my hair and make up was perfect before I went to find my boys. Gail would be here soon to take Teddy back to her room where he would stay the night.

"doesn't mummy look pretty" Christian said when I walked into the living room. He was all dressed in a tux like at our wedding, with Teddy on his knee. He hand a burping cloth between himself and his suit.

"Daddy's not looking too bad himself, thank you for the dress and everything that is going to drive you mad tonight" I said laughing at his groan.

"I knew the underwear was a bad idea but I wanted to get you something to go under your dress" I kissed his lips before pulling back.

"I love it all."

We kissed Teddy making sure Gail had everything and enough frozen milk until morning. Having a small fridge and freezer in all the suites was the reason we chose this hotel.

"Where are we going to Mr Grey" I asked him as he led me from the hotel and into a waiting car. It was dusk and the sky had turned a lovely shade of red. Red sky at night, shepherds delight I thought to myself. Tomorrow should be another lovely day.

We drove to the city stopping at a heliport when there was a helicopter waiting.

"I though we could see more of the city from the air, I will bring you back to Paris for longer next time so we can see all the sights more closely" he said.

"I cant wait to see everything thank you" I kissed his lips before he helped me into our seats.

It was nice to see the city with Christian holding my hand while our pilot pointed out everything we could see. Flying over Versailles was such an amazing view. There was so much history around us. Coming back we flew closer to the tower than we had been before. People looking like ants below, we were those ants only yesterday.

Landing back on the same helipad, I was excited talking about the places we had seen.

"You can be our guide next time we come here" he said laughing at my excitement.

We arrived at the restaurant, our next stop and were immediately seated in a private booth, my husband had planned an amazing evening and I was enjoying every minute of it.

A bottle of Bollinger rosé was opened as we toasted to our marriage.

"Happy anniversary baby, to another million years of happy marriage" he said as I laughed.

"Happy anniversary Christian, we will be prehistoric in a million years, we will fit in well with Teddy's dinosaur" I said.

"As long as we are always together, I will toast to that" he clinked his glass to mine.

"Sounds perfect."

Listening to my husband speak French is a big turn on, I can speak a few words but not enough to order the dinner we had just eaten.

We left the restaurant thanking them for their service and made our way back to the hotel. Walking into our room, it was strange with Teddy not being their but my thoughts were on my husband and him only as he stripped me out of my dress leaving a trail of clothing on the way to our bedroom.

"I want to make love to my wife" he whispered in my ear while kissing my neck.

"I'm all yours" I said pulling him to me and wrapping my legs around him as he entered me.

Slowly we made love, showing each other how much we meant to the other. Even when we reached our peak together there was no rush as we savoured each others body's.

…

A knock on the door the next morning had us quickly dressing, both eager to see our little boy.

As Christian went to the door I picked up the trail of clothing that we left last night.

"Hello son" Christian said taking Teddy from Gail as she entered the room getting excited squeaks from him a he saw us again.

"My baby boy" I said kissing his face and hands before turning to Gail.

"Thank you Gail, did he keep you up."

"No he was perfect, once he had his last bottle he slept right through. He is getting ready for a feed though and I wasn't sure whether you wanted to feed him or I should give him the last milk I had."

"It fine Gail thank you, I will feed him and he can have the last of the milk before our flight later" she nodded excusing herself from our room to go and freshen up and pack before we leave for Monaco this afternoon.

I placed Teddy on the breast as he gripped my finger with his chubby hand. Looking up to a flash from the camera I saw my husband taking our photo, he snapped another one of me smiling at him before he put his camera down.

He had many photos of Teddy and I together, some when we are just smiling at each other, others when I am feeding him. You cannot see any of my breast, he says he loves to hear Teddy contented grunts when he is feeding. I think a lot of it comes from his childhood, he obviously didn't get the love and affection that Teddy does and he makes sure Teddy knows how loved he really is.

Arriving at the airport we were escorted straight through to our jet. I had noticed our initials under the captains window and I knew it was also on every jet he owned whether private or the airline he purchased.

We would only be in the air just over and hour before taking a helicopter to Monaco. We were originally going to be staying aboard a boat for the five days we are here but it wasn't very child friendly, we can always do that when Teddy is older. We had booked a five start hotel that had its own private beach so everyone would be happy especially security.

The flight went well but the helicopter ride to Monaco was fun with Teddy sat on Christian knee. He wasn't so bad as with flying in the jet so didn't grab his little ears and babbled away to Christian when ever he pointed out something below.

We checked into the Hotel de Paris being shown to our suite, we had a beautiful view over looking the beach, like Meridian we could hear the waves below us. I couldn't wait to get Teddy on the beach, it would be his first time.

Once unpacked Christian and I took Teddy down to the beach, passing the pool on the way. With only hotel patrons using the beach it was busy but not packed so you couldn't get a bed. Sitting Teddy between me I took my sundress off with my bikini underneath, Christian just removed his top and was soon out with the sunscreen covering both Teddy and myself.

Being the middle of the afternoon it was hot but we were shaded under the umbrella. I did notice a lot of topless women around.

"What do you think Christian, should I be brave and go topless" I asked Christian knowing his answered immediately. I have to give it to him for all the breast on show he paid no attention to any of them.

"Though I share your breasts with our son at the moment, those two are mine and mine only" he said leaning over kissing my lips but tweaking one of my nipples at the same time making me yelp.

"Christian if I went topless I would leak everywhere, besides as soon as Teddy sees my breast he will think its feeding time" I said as he laughed.

Teddy had a cap on his head and shorts and t shirt on as we put his feet into the sand holding him up. He whimpered at first at the new texture under foot but was soon lifting his foot up and banging it back down.

We got up walking to the sea, the water was warm. Not like Meridian which was like bathwater but it was nice on my skin. Like with the sand we lowered Teddy's feet into the water. Like the first thing he does in the bath is splash his feet. His little feet splashed away in the warm sea.

We went in deeper until I was able to swim as Christian held Teddy. I came up in front of them both saying boo which had our little boy laughing. Christian lowered himself more in the water, Teddy's hand immediately grabbing on to Christian wanting to be pulled closer as Christian wrapped his arm around Teddy as we just bobbed about in the water enjoy our peaceful time together.

Our days there were pretty much the same we spent family time either on the beach or by the hotel pool where there water was cooler and always nice to get into when you have spent the day on the beach.

Before we knew it our time here was over and we were on our way back to Seattle.

"Thank you for an amazing second honeymoon" I said kissing Christian.

He had a sleeping Teddy cradled in his arms as he kissed me back.

"Thank you for an amazing life, I love you baby."

"I love you too."

 **Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be the last for Flawless, Teddy's birthday and all the madness that comes with that.**

 **I am still working out the summary for the continuation of this story so as soon as I have a few chapters down and all the summary done I will post. It will be all about them growing as a family, balancing work and family life and any new additions that come along on the way**

 **until next time**

 **Caroline.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: E L James owns everything fifty**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

CPOV

"DADA" my son squealed to me.

We were jumping over waves as I held him under his arms. Ana always called him our water baby and he definitely was.

We decided to come to Meridian for his first birthday with it being March, it is warm but not too hot for him like when Ana and I came for our honeymoon.

Ana was inside the house making lunch for us. After all this time I can still only microwave and make toast and cereal so my son wouldn't go hungry but I prefer for him to eat more than that.

"Mama" Teddy called seeing Ana approach.

I held his hand as he toddled to his mother as she held her arms out, picking him up from me.

"Dinners ready if you two have finished playing in the sea."

I kissed her lips before following her into the house.

Teddy started to walk when he was just over 10 months, he had been walking along the furniture for the week before just pulling himself up. He was very pleased with his accomplishments, but when I came home from work early one evening I walked into the living room where he was stood next to Ana banging a block on the table, seeing me he gave me a bit smile and let go of the table and started taking steps, I moved towards him as he took six steps into my arms. Giggling as Ana and I kissed his face.

...

"Your mum called just before they took off, they should be landing on the mainland around 4pm so I told her you would be there." Ana told me when we sat down for lunch.

Our family were all due to arrive today to share Teddy's first birthday. Ray was coming with my parents, grandparents, Kate, Elliot, Mia and Sean. Yes that's right Sean. He adores my sister and they make a good couple so as long as he doesn't hurt my little sister I don't see a problem.

GEH and GP are doing very well, I've been dreading the conversation of Ana going back to work now Teddy will be one, I finally brought it up on our second night here. I knew it would hang over my head all holiday if I didn't ask her what her plans were.

"Christian I love being at home with Teddy and to tell you the truth I don't want to make any changes for the moment. I enjoy reading the manuscripts when I'm not building bricks or playing cars. I'm not ready to give that up yet"

I don't think I have ever felt such a relief, I want Teddy to have what I didn't have, his mother around. The only thing Ana said that she did want to do with work was to attend the editors meeting on a Monday morning which she will do when we go home. It is a couple of hours on a Monday morning when she can find out what is going on in her company, what books are being petitioned and generally being the CEO.

For the time that Ana is in her meeting Teddy will be coming to work with daddy. All meetings on a Monday morning will be cancelled unless they want a toddler running around, then again it might make a dull meeting more entertaining.

We all sat around eating pasta, Teddy's a bit smaller than ours but still getting his chest covered in the tomato sauce he has on it. He's a big boy now and likes to get his hands in it usually resulting in bath time. Showers a big no no with him. He will jump into the pool if I hold his hands but the shower on his head and he doesn't like it.

After lunch and Teddy was cleaned up I made sandcastles on the beach while Ana went for a swim in the ocean, they were both smothered in sun screen and Teddy had a hat on his head. We usually keep a t-shirt on Teddy even in the water to try and keep him from getting sunburnt.

My wife had made sure my back and neck was covered as well as I always get burnt there and I didn't want anything to stop me making love to my wife.

...

"Are you ready for our peace to be shattered" I asked Ana as I was getting the helicopter ready to fly to the mainland, going over all the checks with my son sat in the seat next to me reaching for all the buttons, maybe doing checks with a toddler was not ideal but I love to have him next to me so if it took a bit longer then so be it.

"It will be a lot louder around here but I'm looking forward to seeing our family and also they would never forgive us if they didn't get to see Teddy on his birthday."

Ana took Teddy from the helicopter, I waited until they were a safe distance away until I started the rotors. I could see his arms stretching out to me as we lifted off the ground knowing he would be upset at daddy leaving, Taylor was with me today with all the rest of our security left looking after my family on the island.

We landed on the mainland 45 minutes later and didn't have long to wait for the jet to arrive. Our helicopter was the newest of the GEH fleet. We wanted something that we could have at a moments notice instead of having to hire one every time we came. The staff that were still on the island came by boat which took a bit longer for them but often came with a boat load full of supplies.

This helicopter was bigger than Charlie tango and held more people which was lucky when all the family came to stay.

I stood waiting for the stairs to go into place, seeing my sister the first off the jet. Receiving hugs from all my family including Ray we were all soon strapped into the helicopter.

Kate finally had her flight upfront with Ana not being here, my grandparents had made the trip, not wanting to miss their great grandsons birthday.

This would be the first time all the family had come to the island as we wanted some of the villas and communications upgraded especially the internet. I could run my company from this island now if I wanted to but being here was family time.

"Is that it" Mia asked me as the island came into view.

"Yes that's Meridian" I said as everyone looked towards the island.

"Its huge" Kate said as we got closer and I headed to the landing pad which we had built near the beach.

"Its paradise."

"Stay where you are until we land otherwise we will all have a face full of sand" I said as we lowed down landing safety on the pad

Switching the rotors off we waited for them to stop as I opened the door, everyone started to get out but I went straight to my son who had been crying.

"He slept for an hour and woke up wanting daddy, when your weren't here he started crying again" Ana said.

I held him in my arms, his little bear in his hand as I brushed his little tears away

"Teddy look who is here" I said as he lifted his head off my shoulder seeing his family there.

"Ish" he said seeing his grandfathers approach. We all had a boys day out and by the end of the day all he kept say was ish, he couldn't get the f right for fish but it didn't matter we knew what he meant.

"Teddy bear" Ray said taking him from my arms as Teddy giggled. We had sorted out villas for everyone and made sure every one of the villas was equipped with a golf cart which made Ana laugh when I told her I had purchased them, she originally though they were for at home until I told her jokingly that I was going to build a race track around the island for them. Forget Mario carts we would have Grey Carts.

She kissed my lips commiserating with me as the way I drove the last time we were here there was not way I would win. I wasn't driving fast with my pregnant wife. The road has had some improvements to make it more safer now.

We all headed into the main house where our parents and grandparents were staying, they would be looked after here and have every thing they needed. Security had the same villa as last time with Sam and Ryan sharing. A new development which I wasn't too happy about originally. But on the job they are very professional and I have had no complaints so far.

Ana suspected something before they came and told us, Sam offering to step down from her role as Ana's CPO but we didn't want to lose either especially Ryan's protection of Teddy.

It happened in Paris as my wife told me, but I didn't want to know about my staff's sex life.

"Come on" Ana pulled my hand as we walked down the beach.

Elliot was walking ahead of us with Kate as they both held Teddy's hand who walked at his own pace between them. Their luggage would all be delivered to the villas by staff but we wanted to show them the rooms ourselves.

"Mia, Sean this is your villa" Ana said as we stopped at the one three away from ours.

"We will see you at the main house for dinner" Ana said after we had shown them where everything was.

We reached Kate and Elliot's villa eventually that was next to the security's which was still away from our own.

Kate had picked Teddy up as his little legs were getting tired from walking. When we had shown them also what we needed to we headed back to our villa to get Teddy bathed and ready for bed.

He no longer was on the breast, he had developed a cold when he had just turned 7 months which made him all snuffly and was not able to latch on properly. He was able to use a smaller teat on the bottle to drink though but after that he preferred the bottle. Ana was distraught at first thinking she had done something wrong but my mum told her it was just his time to move on to the bottle. He loved his food though and had his daddy's appetite besides her breast were all mine again.

"Do you want to get Gail to sit with him while we go to dinner or take him with us" I asked Ana as we were getting dressed after our shower.

Teddy was in his playpen talking to his toys.

"Take him with us today, its their first night so I would like all the family to have dinner together. We can take his stroller with us if he falls asleep" Ana said walking out of the bathroom.

She looked gorgeous as always with a long summer dress on.

"Your starring Mr Grey" she said giving me a kiss.

"I cant help it Mrs Grey you are a beautiful sight."

I pulled her to me kissing her lips as she moaned in to my mouth, If it wasn't for the little boy in the room I know this would have gone a lot further but for now a kiss will have to do.

He is in his own room at home and once he is awake we are all awake thanks to my brother. He kept complaining it looked like Teddy was behind bars and ran a toy along the bars making a noise. Now Teddy bangs on the bars to be picked up.

We left our villa making our way to the golf cart as Ana got into the driving seat.

"Its my turn for Mario carts" she laughed. "Besides I want to get there tonight."

I poked her in the side making her laugh more as Teddy started to giggle hearing his mothers laugh.

It wasn't long until we passed Kate and Elliot's villa as they were coming out, they soon went passed us as Ana wasn't as slow as I was but still wouldn't speed with Teddy in tow.

"That's amazing" Elliot said when we reached them. "You need to get a track bro we could race."

I was just about to say something when Ana's finger came to my mouth.

"Don't encourage him Elliot, he has already thought of that" Ana said as we made our way into the main house.

"There you all are, where have you been" granddad asked.

"Don't ask" Ana said passing Teddy into his outstretched arms.

We were all sat around eating various fish and vegetarian dishes. The wine was open and in full flow my wife sticking to her usual one glass when I was only on my second. Neither of us will drink a lot with Teddy around and usually with Ana her first glass is only half drunk when we leave. She has never been a heavy drinker and I don't think she ever will.

"He's asleep Christian" mum said from across the table.

I had Teddy on my chest with his head in the crook of my neck, hearing his little snores down my ear.

"I know, I just enjoy these moments before he grows too big" I said as Ana set his stroller up.

Placing him in it, he didn't wake up. As usual his bear was encased in his hand.

I enjoyed the rest of my meal as I held my wife hand throughout, running my finger over her rings.

We said our good nights as we went back to the golf buggy.

"If you want to get back quickly go first because if you get behind me I'm not rushing" I didn't want to jar Teddy and wake him up. I wanted to make love to my wife when we got back.

They left before us and were already in their villas when we passed. Passing our security's villa we said goodnight to Sawyer who was on patrol. They wouldn't come down to our villa unless it was an emergency, so I could take a bath with the doors open or make love to Ana on the beach and no one would see us.

"Do you want to go for a swim" Ana asked me when Teddy was safe and sound inside his playpen.

With the doors to our bedroom we would be able to see if from the beach.

"Love to I will just get my suit" I said but she pulled my hand towards the beach.

"Who said anything about suits" Ana said pulling he dress off revealing her naked body underneath as she walked into the water.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there gawking" she called to me.

She lowered herself into the water swimming around. The only light was the light from the villas and the moonlight above but I could still see the water glistening on her body when she stood up.

Fuck Grey get it into gear. I hadn't moved, too shocked at my wife so I was still stood on the beach with a hard cock now in my shorts. Quickly stripping off I went to join my wife.

"You are a minx Mrs Grey" I said when I had reached her pulling her into my arms.

"Yes but you wouldn't have me any other way" she said crashing her lips to mine.

I pulled her body closer to mine feeling my cock between us but our lips never left skin. When we broke away to breath I lifted her so her breast were out of the water and sucked both of her nipples as she wrapped her legs around me.

"Christian, Christian fuck me Christian" was the moans and mumbles from my wife.

I had managed to find a solid bit of the ocean floor where it wasn't to soft or break away as I thrust into my wife. I swallowed her loud shout as my mouth was back on hers.

I wouldn't say this was fucking or making love it was in-between. I thrust in and out of my Ana but showed her body how much I loved her.

When she started squeezing my cock we were both gone as we came together both of us trying not to shout out our release.

I held Ana's trembling body in my arms while we came down.

"You ok Ana" I asked when I could talk

"Perfect Christian."

Taking her hands we left the ocean, picking up our clothes as we both walked naked back into our room. Teddy was still fast asleep in the playpen as we went to shower.

After another round of making love this time in the shower we both climbed into bed exhausted.

...

We were woken up the next morning by our little boy. Tomorrow he was one, Ana wanted to make his cake today so it was Teddy and daddy day as we stayed out of the way. He was to have two cakes both the same chocolate but Ana wanted him to have a small cake which Teddy could enjoy. He will probably be hands straight in and covered in it but it will be his birthday so he can do what he wants.

We had just eaten breakfast when there was a knock on the main door at the back. I went to open it to be greeted by Ray and Granddad.

"Come in, your up early. I thought you would have had a lie in" I said as they made there way inside following me to the kitchen when Teddy was eating his breakfast.

"Ish" Teddy said making us all laugh before going back to his food.

"Morning dad, granddad" Ana greeted them both kissing their cheeks.

"Morning sweetheart, what are the plans for today I know your busy Annie" ray said.

"My day is in the kitchen up at he main house, I'm not sure what your doing" she turned to me.

"My plans are what ever Teddy wants to do with preferably keeping him out of the hot sun" I said.

We agreed a beach day as we kissed Ana goodbye, Teddy was watching Ana like a hawk so we had to distract him so she could leave. He had become very clingy recently not wanting either of us to leave which usually had a few tears when it was time to go to work. That is the main reason I will take him with me when Ana goes into GP.

It was boy time on the beach as my dad, Elliot and Sean joined us as well. Teddy would look to the house asking for mama but was quickly distracted by one of us.

We watched Elliot and Sean go on the jet skis, dad and I going next with Elliot looking after his nephew. It was a good job granddad was there to supervise otherwise who knows what my brother would have gotten up to with him.

"Mama" was a squeal that had us all turning to the house when Ana emerged with Kate.

"Lunch is ready" she called us as we all headed into our villa Teddy ahead of us straight into him mothers arms.

My mother and grandmother were all uncovering sandwiches while Mia poured drinks.

"Hows he been" Ana asked me when we sat down to eat.

Teddy was firmly planted on his mothers knee and with the grip he had on her dress she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"He's been ok, he asked for you a few times but we were able to distract him" I said leaning over to steal a kiss feeling a little hand against my chest as my lips touch Ana.

Looking down to see my sons face basically telling me to get off his mother.

"She's mine" I said tickling his chin as he giggled.

"Did you manage to get everything done."

"Yes its all made and cooling, well as much as it can cool down in this heat but Louis will keep an eye on it" she said. Louis was our main chef here on the island and didn't mind my wife invading his kitchen for our little boy.

We spent the rest of the day on the beach, we were going to have our food delivered here but Ana needed to go back to the main house to finish Teddy cake off and with teddy not letting his mother out of his sight it was easier that way.

"It done do you want to come and see" Ana asked me as I followed her to the kitchen while my mum held Teddy.

"He's going to love it" I said laughing at the cake in front of my. It was a bears face, a white bear like Teddy's bear. There was a smaller version just for Teddy. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"What is happening tomorrow" Mia asked us when we had gotten back to the table.

"As little as possible I hope" Ana said next to me with a now sleepy Teddy against her chest. Spending the day in a hot kitchen on a hot island, she is tired as well now.

"We are having a party here at two so the morning will be at our villa if you want to come there. Louis our chef is handling everything here and the cake is ready so all we have to do is enjoy Teddy's first birthday."

We said our goodbyes with plans for everyone to come to our villa in the morning as we headed back.

…

Waking up to the birds and our son talking was the perfect way to wake up, the birds I could do with out sometimes but our sons noises I will never get enough of.

"Do we have to get up yet" Ana mumbled from beside me.

"No you sleep a bit longer I will see to Teddy" I kissed her forehead as I picked our son up.

"Happy birthday my Teddy bear" I said blowing raspberry's on his stomach earning a squeal from him.

Taking him into the guest room which would be his when he was older I changed his diaper before getting him a drink. I know Ana would want us to wait until she was awake to open his presents so Teddy was happy just playing with his toys.

Ana came in 30 minutes later kissing my lips before picking Teddy up and smothering him in kisses as he giggled in her arms.

"Happy birthday my baby boy."

Ana sat down as we pulled his presents to him. Teddy was more interested in the boxes than what was inside and had a lot of fun in the large box for his car which he climbed inside. He would have fun when we got home then as he had the exact same one at home all boxed up.

Elliot and Kate were the first to arrive seeing me with half my body out of the box playing with Teddy and bear as he hit the sides.

"We should have just bought him a lot of cardboard boxes" Kate laughed now I had emerged and Elliot had taken my place in the box as our son giggled away. I think by the end of the day we would all have taken a turn in the box.

Once everyone arrived we sat Teddy down between my legs as we opened his presents after he had kisses from everyone.

He loved his little cars as he ran them up and down my leg and especially loved the wooden helicopter that he pushed the rotors around on.

"Dada" he said patting the top of the helicopter.

"He gets smarter everyday" grandma said and I couldn't agree more.

We all made our way to the main house where it was all set up for a party. A large banner with Teddy on it was behind a table now laden with foods.

There were balloons all over the floor which my brother stayed away from, all the things to be scared of with my big brother was a simple balloon.

Teddy toddled through the balloons patting them and chasing them until he finally managed to catch one in his chubby hands. Seeing Elliot off the the side Teddy toddled his way balloon in hand as Teddy passed it to him.

He was making sure his uncle didn't miss out unfortunately by the comical look on my brothers face I think he would have preferred that.

"Thanks Teddy" he said immediately dropping the balloon when Teddy turned away.

"Your getting braver Son" dad called to Elliot laughing, I think if he had been able to get away with it he would have told him where to go.

"Teddy come here son" I called him as he headed after Ana towards the kitchen.

He was still slow on his chubby legs but he had his mothers stubbornness when it came to doing something. If he wanted to do it he would achieve just that.

"Mama" he said getting upset when Ana had disappeared behind the kitchen door "MAMA" he shouted louder as I picked him up.

"Mama will be back in a minute" thankfully Ana came back a minute later taking Teddy out of my arms.

"Hey no tears on you birthday" she said kissing his cheek and wiping his tears away.

"I was trying to put the candles on the cake, can you finish it please and light the candles" Ana asked me. Kissing both of their foreheads I headed into the kitchen.

I emerged a few minutes later with Teddy's cake. The candles were alight as we sang happy birthday to him. The smaller cake was placed in front of Teddy when he was placed in his high chair. His hands were straight into the cake and then into him mouth.

We only put candles in his big cake so he could tuck straight into his little one so I pulled the candles out before cutting a slice. I don't think Ana will need a slice as Teddy was feeding her the cake off his fingers as he giggled away.

"Do you want some cake Christian" Ana said coming to me as I pulled her into my arms.

"I will just have this bit off your cheek" I said licking the little hand print of frosting that was on her face.

We stood watching our son enjoy his birthday, all the laughter and love he was surrounded by was there to see.

If I could only choose one word to describe my life, my wife, my son and my family all around us at this moment that one word would be FLAWLESS.

 **Thank you to all of you who have joined me on their journey as I wrote this story, I didn't think I would get emotional writing that one word at the end but I did.**

 **There will be more to come of their story. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up in a couple of weeks when I have finished the summary. That seem to take longer than writing the actual story.**

 **Until next time**

 **Caroline**


End file.
